The Promise
by Rothak
Summary: Written in response to a challenge and re-post of a story I took down. Naruto and Mizore grew up as childhood friends. Naruto promised that he would stand with her one day in the Snow White fields. So how will Naruto cope with the advances of a vampire and succubus thrown into the mix? By the seat of his pants, like he always does.
1. Chapter 1

**I was asked to repost this. I had taken it and all of my other stories down due to some personal issues. The ending is in the works, but my muse has been distracted by other shiny objects, so I'm stapling my muse to the keyboard until the final battle is hashed out.  
**

 **I own nothing on either of the manga or anime used as a base in this story.**

I DO NOT speak Japanese. Nor do I pretend to speak Japanese. So honorifics and the like, I won't be using them. I speak English and French, with some redneck thrown in for good measure. (they are family)

Japanese words that I will be using: **Yoko** : demon fox _(AN: There will be a change in the nature of this particular monster. Since this story was underway long before I learned about the history and legends of kistune/yoko it doesn't mesh well with the historical nature of the particular monster. That said, if that bothers you, stop reading now.)_

 **Yuki-Onna** : Snow Woman

 **Youkai** : used as either demon or monster. These were the definitions that I found and will be using.

Enough of that on with the story

* * *

A blond haired man ran into the room where a red-haired woman lay; breathing through the contractions. "Kushina! Someone in the village found out about you!"

"Minato, not now. The baby is coming!"

The man dressed in Hokage robes held his mate through the contraction. When it had finished, he continued, "Love, one of the Uchiha passed by and saw you in your second level form!"

"Minato, I couldn't really contro-OOOOL it!" she spat out through clenched teeth as another wave hit her. They were coming closer together now. True to her words, her form shifted a little as the pain washed over her. Her tails shimmered into existence behind her. Seeing this Minato had an idea.

"These humans will believe what they see, well I will give them something to see." Then, turning to his mate he said, "Love, I will be back in a moment, I need to distract the village. Our plan of how we must leave if one of us was discovered needs to be used."

"Minato! Do you have to go now?" Kushina screamed.

Holding her through the next round of contractions, Minato kissed her head, and created a clone. Using his Youkai instead of Chakra, it would last through a few of the hand-crushing contractions. "I must, there is no other choice and the time is perfect." With this he left. He would be back in time to see his cub born.

Racing out of the village under an illusion, Minato reflected on how this came to be. He and Kushina both had met at Youkai Academy, had fallen in love, fought battles together, and finally revealed their forms to each other. Minato was a water yoko (demon fox) and Kushina a fire yoko. The two races had been fighting for dominance for millennia. The water yoko had allies with the earth; and the fire with air. Since the two sides were evenly matched and balanced, a cease-fire type of truce had sprung up between the two sides. But either side looked for a reason to break it.

Both he and Kushina had been sent to Konoha to "see how weak the humans truly are and to toughen up a little by killing some of them." A few years after completing the Ninja Academy they underwent "a special training trip" by Jiraiya. Who, in truth, was a relatively powerful Toad Youkai who had passed from a D rating up to a solid B by combining the Human fighting methods with his own. Something he endeavored to pass on to his pupils. Minato was the youngest and weakest son of the leader of the water yoko. Kushina was the only daughter of a rather powerful fire-yoko who declared her an "accident." While others studied fighting, he studied the healing side of their powers more. Kushina, on the other hand mastered what her father had told her she never could but kept it from him. They learned trickery from their cousins the kitsune. As such, they had learned to appear weak so as not to draw attention to themselves. This was especially useful in obtaining the various yoko clans fighting secrets.

In reality, they went to Youkai Academy. The years they spent there caused their already strong relationship to grow. Initially they hadn't had an idea that the other was a yoko. They knew the other was a Youkai of some sort. But when Jiraiya approached them about Youkai that truth was easily discovered. After a time they had marked each other, much to the displeasure of both sides of the conflict and fled from all contact with the clans. Should one of the two sides discover them, they might be forced apart or even killed. Until then, they hid in plain sight. None of their families suspected they would hide among humans. Jiraiya had told both of their parents that they had been seen heading to other Youkai realms. After a few years the search was abandoned due to trouble with the vampire clans.

Shaking his head free of his memories, he set multiple explosive tags then set them off, the resulting fires, he fanned with a wind technique that he had learned from the village, soon a fire was raised. He then cast a powerful illusion, using well over half of his energy. A giant nine-tailed yoko appeared, looking like Kushina's father. This would cause him problems, among the yoko council, but it would likely be ignored. Among this group of humans, there were legends about 9 monsters and this illusion would further some of them. Leaving another clone there to throw out high level jutsu, Minato sped back to Konoha.

Arriving back at their safe-house, Minato jumped through the window to Kushina's room. The clone was dispersed the instant he arrived, Minato took its place next to his love's side. Because of their different natures, she had to give birth in her human form, it was easier and would also ensure that their child was born in human form as well, preventing any slip-ups for the first day or two, however since they would be leaving, it didn't really matter. Minato created a few Shadow clones sending them to go to places he frequented. After all, once the plan started he would need people to see him. All too soon, it was time for Kushina to push. Finally, to her what felt like an eternity later, it was over. "She lay back, allowing the newborn yoko to suckle. "How much time do we have?"

"Only a few hours. Can you make sure to seal away the special library?"

"Like I would forget that. We almost lost a tail each stealing that information."

"Well, I had better go to the office. I will tell Hiruzen that you passed away in childbirth. It is good we never really used a bank. We can get away with all of our funds. Start a new life somewhere else."

"Minato, don't forget your project. We have been able to do so much with those jutsu and seals. If they think it is destroyed, then they will have no reason to be angry."

"Of course Kushina. Most of the clan heads were under a compulsion anyway. I felt bad for doing it, but it has helped."

Their "project" is in fact the forbidden scroll. It is a compilation of all the techniques of the village, including clan techniques. Minato had to hide those in the scroll. By a stroke of luck he had gotten Fugaku Uchiha to let him into the Uchiha library, under an illusion of course, and Minato had been able to use a jutsu to copy everything that they had recorded. Since they had been copying other people's jutsu for some time, it took hundreds of Shadow Clones weeks to organize everything into a format that he could put in the scroll and not make it seem like it was taken from other villages. He had begrudgingly gotten the main clans that did not depend on a bloodline to put their clan and family jutsu in, under seals, of course. Although they were under blood seals, Minato had made the seals so he could break them as well. He and Kushina had even created something similar with all of the yoko techniques that they had appropriated when they left their homes. Since each set of yoko allies had shared libraries, it had been easy, but they were almost caught, and had to work together to take down a guard that had found them. What the yoko didn't know is that in the shinobi villages, someone had unlocked the secret of gaining an additional affinity other than the one they were born with, as such, both Minato and Kushina could use any of the techniques even if they were not originally of that clan. The art of seals was another that when used with Youkai energy made them extremely formidable opponents. These facts alone would make it easier for them to fight off anyone who wished to separate them. What Minato and Kushina didn't know, however, is that as such, they had changed the nature of their Youkai energy.

Minato had finished writing an extremely powerful illusionary technique into the scroll that he had labeled Shiki Fujin. It could literally scare enemies to death. Hiruzen was standing behind him as he did this. Since Minato had told him that Both his wife and child had died in the birth, Hiruzen was offering emotional support to the younger Hokage. Acting along, Minato had covered the real actions in an illusion as he wrote Hiruzen would think this as a massive sealing technique. He had been saving this until the last step of his and Kushina's plans. When he set down his brush, a chunin burst into the office.

"Hokage. Sound an alarm, there has been a sighting of the Kyubi! It is headed toward the village!"

"Understood! Hiruzen, take charge of the village forces. Help get the civilians and injured into the bunkers. Hopefully they will last." Suddenly an explosion rocked the tower. Looking out, massive fireballs were being launched by an imposing red figure. Hiruzen ran from the room to help his people. Minato slung the scroll over a shoulder. Even with the small writing and abbreviations, the scroll was huge. Then again it contained a copy of everything the village had in the way of knowledge.

As he jumped from the room, he directed passing ANBU to head towards the largest blast site. Funny how it just happened to be situated exactly where Danzo's old house had stood thereby exposing a network of tunnels that ROOT used. As his final favor to the village he exposed the man for who he really was. Eliminating that program would make things easier it helped that Danzo himself had been pinned under the debris, half of his body crushed beneath stone. He would not live through the next few days. Minato smirked, 'gotta love paralysis seals.' Many other fireballs had exposed other village annoyances, one, burning the only copies of the Caged bird seal, another crashed through and destroyed the secret shrine of the Uchiha, Minato had already removed that knowledge from those who knew of it. This same fireball hit the Uchiha who had seen Kushina transform. Orochimaru had stepped out of one of his hidden labs and was dead before he could pull off another jutsu. The resulting explosion allowed for later clean-up teams to free his captives and save most of the people who were still alive. Kushina, upon leaving their house, set off some explosive tags, and with some well-placed fire jutsu ensured only ash would remain. All of their possessions had already been sealed in the scroll that was on her back, below where their newborn child was carried. After changing her appearance to that of a nondescript Chunin, she set off towards the site of where the "battle" was taking place. Coming alongside Minato she whispered to him that she was ready. Shortly afterwards he began making handsigns for the benefit of those around him. Ordering only Kushina to stay, he sent the others to attempt to guard the village. The fox then focused solely on Minato and Kushina. A large ball of energy grew from its mouth. All shinobi present felt a shiver of fear as a robed figure similar to the shinigami appeared darting forward the two attacks met, causing a massive explosion and flattening half of the forest. Under the cover of their illusions, the small family slipped away unnoticed.

In the days that followed the Village Hidden in the Leaves held a memorial for those that died. Hiruzen noted that the loss of life was minimal, and many of the things that were destroyed were detrimental to the village anyway. When the Third Hokage shared the story of Minato losing his wife and child in childbirth then his life defending the village, his honor rose even higher. The Fourth Hokage was immortalized and a statue of him and Kushina was erected just outside of the Hokage Tower. In their arms was a little boy. Theirs was the only family that had been lost that night.

* * *

A few days later and leagues away, Minato and Kushina were sitting by a fire.

"Kushina, I don't understand what you have against living close to Tsurara. You two got along well enough at school."

"Minato, it's not that. They run a ski resort. I am fire based."

"So you should be able to stay warm. We decided that we could open an inn nearby. She always has said that their lodges don't have enough room for all of the tourists."

"I don't like the cold."

"So use fire manipulation to stay warm. If anyone is looking for us they will be looking where it is warm. They have cold over half the year. Besides you miss her." Minato waited for a few moments before making his final argument, "You do know that if we live close to Ageha, our son will turn out far too much like Jiraiya for my liking. She can't do anything to me, but to our son " his voice left the results unsaid

Kushina shuddered at the implications. She liked her two friends from school, but Ageha was a handful. She wholly embraced her succubus nature. Yoko were known for being faithful to their mates. Some of the more powerful by their nature, took multiple mates. Only a very powerful yoko could override this, one of the reasons they were still in hiding. Until Naruto, their son, grew at least his first tail, they could not be recognized as a pair, and could still be separated. Yoko could have a child at any time they wanted, even at an old age, but it was hard on the female. Once the kit was shown to be a yoko, then the mating would be recognized by the clans since some unions would not produce more yoko. Once recognized, no one could break it.

She sighed then responded, "Fine, but YOU have to be in charge of making sure Naruto stays in his human form in public."

"Already working on a seal until he can control it."

"Fine, we leave in the morning."

The following morning, Minato drew a complicated seal on the ground allowing the small family to teleport the distance necessary.

Upon arriving, Minato and Kushina made their way to the Yuki-Onna village. They had to be careful. While they were friends with Tsurara, most yoko were feared and hated by the Yuki-Onna for decimating their race years ago, they had worked hard to get their population back up to even the small numbers that it was. Unlike the yoko, they could only have children for a short time, even if the pregnancies were easy on them. If the village knew that there was a yoko nearby they might kill them.

Stopping to read street signs, they heard a voice. "Kushina? Is that you?"

Turning, the couple saw a pale lady in a white kimono carrying a blanket-wrapped bundle.

"Tsurara?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you had run off with that crazy man of yours."

"Well I did and we are moving to the village just down the mountain." pulling her friend close she whispered, "Can you not let your village know that a family of yoko are coming to town?"

Tsurara looked stunned, "You mean he is.."

"A water type. You can see why my father would not be pleased."

"Yes I can imagine he was rather unhappy at that. That aside let me see your new one." she said pointing to the thicker bundle Kushina carried. Looking under the blankets she saw the blue eyes and furry ears on top of his head. "I'll take you to my home. You can be warmer there. We do have guest rooms that are warmer than the rest of the house."

"That would be appreciated. I am freezing out here."

Tsurara laughed at the image presented. The normally trim woman was covered head to toe, only her eyes showing, it looked like she had at least three coats on, maybe two hats, at least five scarves, and massive boots. She had only recognized her friend due to her aura that she was giving off. Minato however was dressed like the average skier, and his was almost completely suppressed. "Let's go."

(At Tsurara's house)

"So do you have any idea what kind of yoko Naruto will be?" asked Tsurara.

"Not really, with Kushina a fire and me a water, it might be one or the other. We will have to wait until his tails grow to find out. Red for fire, white for water, brown for earth, and yellow for air. In all truth the last two aren't really possible and it will be a year at least before he grows his first tail."

"Tsurara?"

"Yes Kushina?"

"Is there still too little room in your lodges?"

"Yes. We were thinking of building another one, but we would have to find a place for it."

"Minato and I were thinking of opening up an inn down in the village, you said that the one there is pitiful and no one likes it."

"That dump? Yeah it needs to be torn down."

"Could we arrange for a transport from the lodge to the main lodges?" interjected Minato.

"It might be feasible. As Yuki-Onna we could keep a road clear for you."

Before the conversation could continue further, both children finished eating. After the obligatory burps and spit up, it was time to put them down for a nap. "I am sorry Kushina, but would it be okay to put them in the same crib? I have a heating pad that we could use for Naruto. Mizore is still too young for too warm of temperatures. She is older and he can roll around a bit."

Kushina responded, "That's okay, for some reason, his fur is a little bit longer than we thought it would be. A blanket should be fine. To give you a fair warning, he can already push himself around slightly. So if she is too cold, for him, he can move away. He is going to be a strong yoko when all is said and done."

"Well that is good for you."

At this the parents continued their conversation. After they turned away Mizore rolled over and grabbed the furry leg of the baby next to her.

* * *

As time passed the Namikaze family ran a prosperous business. They were known as the only place that could get people up the mountain to ski quickly. At six months of age, Naruto sprouted four tails, all at the same time. Needless to say this astonished his parents. He had one of each color. THis was surprising becuase that meant that he could use each style of attacks. They sent proof of his birth and proof of him as a yoko to the council. Jiraiya delivered it for them. They conveniently left out the fact he had four tails. Any remaining search parties were called off because of the laws. However both were cast from their clans.

The majority of the Yuki-Onna village was unaware of the presence of yoko until a real Yeti attacked the village. Luckily Kushina was visiting with Naruto at the time. She ducked into an alley and transformed. Because of the nature of the yeti was immune to cold, it was having great success until it was surrounded in flame. The Snow Women drew back afraid of the two. Kushina, in her now six-tailed form leapt through the flames and spat a fireball at the yeti's head burning it quickly. Confirming the Yeti's death, she used an illusion to hide herself until she changed back, just moments later. She leapt out of the flames, invisible to all, only dropping her illusion once she was next to Tsurara again.

Needless to say among the adults of the village, there was near hysteria. Tsurara was able to quell it slightly saying that she personally knew the yoko from school and that the family was only here to live, not fight. She also shared they had been cast from their clans because of not wanting to fight. The benefits were also shown when Minato was able to extend her fertile period for two more years and heal her health problems after it was discovered that the pregnancy had injured her. Mizore had five other siblings; one was even a Snow Boy. Something very rare among their race. The birth of one was said to bring luck to the village. The fact that he had a twin sister was also cause for shock.

The identity of the Namikaze's was never announced; when healing was needed Minato always came in his yoko form. When asked who the benevolent yoko was, even the Snow Priestess was quiet. She did warn her people that if they spoke of the yoko to other Youkai, then more might come who did not have good intentions in mind. With his healing abilities there was a small boom of children born in the years following, the once quaint village was growing. Apparently the healings gave rise to a noticeable number of twins. With more people available, the slopes were better and drew more people to the mountain. . This of course caused the Namikaze business to grow as well.

Over the next few years, Naruto and Mizore were inseparable. He didn't mind the cold, and for some reason, she never was bothered by his warmth. It amused their mothers to no end with the teasing opportunities. Unknown to the villagers or the Yuki-Onna Naruto was trained to fight as a Yoko and as a Shinobi. They had a training area below their hotel. Luckily seals were able to contain any noise and damage. True to his heritage, he excelled at illusions. Most jutsu he took to like a fish to water. The nature affinity jutsu were particularly easy for him. While she was there, Kushina taught both Tsurara and Mizore how to use blades. If course theirs were always ice.

Time passed as it always does.

* * *

When Naruto and Mizore are twelve:

Jiraiya announced that he is taking Naruto on a training trip. Of course the Namikazes knew, but it was a shock to one purple-haired girl. Shortly after dinner the two were in Naruto's room behind the Hotel. Sitting across from each other on the floor, Naruto decided to go first.

"Mizore, I told you I don't have a choice. I need training to control my Youkai abilities. My parents say that I am stronger than they are. Until I get them under control, there is not much they can teach me. Jiraiya is going to help me with that. He knows how to help get them under control."

"Naruto, it is almost three years!" she replied her voice low, "I'll miss you. We've never really been apart for that long. What will I do without you?" the last was almost a whisper.

"Same thing you always do. Have fun with your sisters, tease your brother, help on the slopes, and be a better snowboarder than I am."

"But I don't even know what type of Youkai you are!"

"You mean even with all of your spying, you never figured it out?"

"How did you know about that?"

"You are a Yuki-Onna."

"Your point?"

"Mizore. We are friends, we grew up together. I do care for you."

At this two parties sucked in a breath, the young girl and the mothers watching this play out. The latter was hidden behind illusions and seals so as not to be discovered.

"You do? But you never told me what you are."

Naruto sighed. "I will tell you only if you make a promise not to tell anyone."

Mizore, seeing a chance that she had hoped for took it. "Only if you make a promise to me in return. I would have to deny the information to a lot of people. A lot of people have asked me."

"What do you want?"

"In just a little under five years time, when we are seventeen, Take me to the Snow White fields."

Two more people drew in a breath, this time it was Naruto and the mothers watching.

Naruto had grown up around the Yuki-Onna and as such knew what the request meant. "Mizore..."

"Promise me! You are the one that I want to take me there; no one else even comes close to knowing and understanding me like you do. In the village I feel like no one sees me most of the time, but when you visit, I feel like I'm visible again." As she said this there were tears in her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! You mean everything to me."

"Even if it means you might have to share?"

This brought her up short. "What?"

"Mizore, the type of Youkai that I am, if I am a high enough level, then I will be driven to take multiple mates. At least that is what Mom and Dad have said. From what my parents tell me I won't be able to control it. I don't like how that sounds!" After a few moments of silence he continued, "I asked my father and he said it is likely. Jiraiya will know for sure. We don't have access to the clan libraries because my parents were cast out. That is one of the reasons for this trip."

Mizore looked at him for a few minutes saying nothing, seeing truth behind his eyes, she slumped slightly. Then straightening she said, "As long as I am first, and you can give me children. I can deal with that."

At this Naruto blushed. "According to my mother we are compatible in that regard. She has told me that often enough."

Mizore mirrored Naruto's blush. "Well?"

Naruto looked her in the eye, "You know I don't break my promises. I promise you that you and I will go to the Snow White field when we are old enough."

At this Mizore couldn't contain herself any more. She pounced on Naruto and kissed him. It was their first kiss, innocent, yet with a promise of something more.

The pair of mothers grew teary eyed at the scene.

When they drew back, Mizore blushed again. "I promise I won't tell anyone what kind of Youkai you are." she paused, "Are you scary looking?"

"Not really, but you can talk to you mom, she knows, I think she told your dad too." At this, Naruto shifted to what he called his kitsune form. Ears matching his hair sprouted on top of his head, and twelve tails spread out behind him, three of each color. "This is just a partial transformation. Give me a second and you will see what I look like fully transformed." His form then shifted to that of a large blonde fox with the twelve tails spread out behind him. His head easily would have come up to her waist if she hadn't been sitting on the floor.

Mizore was dumbstruck again. Her jaw seemed glued to the floor as Naruto shifted back to his kitsune form.

Crouching down next to her, "Say something Mizore " Naruto began but was cut off as Mizore threw herself at him a second time, this time burying her head into Naruto's chest.

Mizore mumbled something into his chest, even with his hearing he couldn't make it out.

"What was that?"

Mizore looked up, her face a nice shade of tomato red. "Could you... I mean can you... "

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you hug me and wrap your tails around me? I always like it when you hug me." She asked studying her feet.

"Yes, but can we stand it's not the easiest to do with you on top of me."

With that they stood and lightly embraced, the twelve tails almost covering her entirely. Mizore sighed and deepened the hug, pressing herself into her friend.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined by ice spears and gouts of flame erupting past the pair and knocking a white haired figure into the distance. As it faded they heard "I regret nothiiiiiiing!"

The next day Jiraiya and Naruto left the village, but before they got onto the train heading from town, a purple- haired blur appeared from behind a bench, kissed Naruto, whispered goodbye, and then took off again.. Jiraiya laughed at this as did several of the humans who were watching.

 **AN: I would like to make it clear right now that just because Naruto has 12 tails _DOESN'T_ mean that he is crazy powerful. That just means he can use the elemental attacks at the level of a 3 tailed fox-demon FOR EACH TYPE. And for the purists, yes I know that fire is the general element of yoko/kitsune. If that bothers you please stop reading now. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't even own a house, so how could I own either of Naruto or Rosario?

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya had only been gone for a few weeks when Tsurara cornered her daughter.

"You are moping again."

Mizore rubbed her eyes and nose on her sleeve, "Am not." she said, the tone of her voice sounding pitiful even to her.

"Your tears are frozen to your face. That only happens when you are very emotional."

Mizore lifted her hand to her face and felt that instead of tear tracks, there were tiny rivulets of ice. "So? It doesn't matter." As she said this she pulled them from her skin and threw them across the room, shattering against the far wall.

"Would he want you moping the day away?"

"No but he isn't here to pull me outside like he always does."

"Sitting like this isn't going to help matters any. Nor will it bring him back to push you outside."

Mizore said nothing, just pulling her knees in tighter to her chest and putting her forehead on to her knees.

When her daughter said nothing, Tsurara continued, "You haven't even stayed after dinner for dessert. Even your brother is worried about you. Although he doesn't mind not being teased." Tsurara added as an afterthought.

Mizore slumped down onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Honey, you need to go do something…"

Mizore cut her mother off, yelling, "I said it doesn't matter and I don't want to talk about it!" Her sobs could be heard, even though she had tried to muffle them through her pillow.

Tsurara sat on the bed next to her daughter. She placed her hand gently on Mizore's shoulder. "I know it hurts. What did he tell you the night before he left? I believe it was: 'Have fun with your sisters, tease your brother, help on the slopes, be a better snowboarder than I am.' Have you been doing any of that?"

"No."

"Other than Naruto not being here to be with you is there any reason why not?"

"No."

"Is there any way that I could convince you to spend a few hours outside?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"NO!"

"Fine." Tsurara stood from the bed and walked toward the door. As she shut it, she said, "Then I guess that I will give letter that came from Naruto to your younger siblings first." She only had made it two steps before Mizore burst through the door; she did this without opening the door first. This caused half of her door to fly through the air, only to barely miss her mother. Mizore had transformed, her hair iced over and ice claws showing. Small snowflakes were swirling around her.

"You will give me that letter!" Mizore's voice was like wind howling along a mountain canyon's walls.

Tsurara turned to look at her daughter. Mizore had managed a full transformation, not just her body, but into the full Yuki-Onna persona. As much as Tsurara was happy that her daughter had found someone, it seemed that she had been shirking her duties as a mother; her daughter was now entering puberty and needed to be trained. This was a thought for another time. Fixing a stern look on her face, she replied, "Not until you fix your door. It is now in two pieces. You also have to spend at least four hours outside. Now shift back."

Mizore pouted as her features returned to a more human form, then whined, "FOUR hours?"

"Yes one for each page of the letter he wrote you. Before you broke your door, it was only going to be two hours. For every hour less than four I will be giving a page to your brother to taunt you with."

Stomping her foot, Mizore said, "That is not fair."

"Fair or not, that is how it will be. You need to be outside in fifteen minutes, or I will double the time. And Mizore, now that you have managed a full transformation, you and I will be training to control and master your abilities. You have been improving at controlling the show you make and you can make ice kunai, but now you need to go to the next level. We will be working every day after lunch for at least two hours."

"But mother…"

"No buts!" her face looked angry for a moment, then softened, a smirk playing over her lips, "Besides," she drawled, "you can have something to share with Naruto in your letter back to him." a teasing smirk was now plastered over her face.

Mizore blushed but didn't say anything.

"You now have ten minutes. Get going." At this, Mizore ran back into her room. Tsurara heard sounds coming from her oldest daughter's room. A few minutes later, Mizore emerged dressed like she was going to go snowboarding. She even had her board with her.

"I'm going out. Happy now?"

"Not yet. But remember. Four hours."

As her daughter stomped from the room, Tsurara wondered, "Should I tell her that Minato gave me a seal that will send the letter to a pocket in Jiraiya's shoulder pouch? Considering he said that Jiraiya would be motivating Naruto in a similar fashion, I probably shouldn't. Besides holding letters over her head will be a good way to stop her from moping." Tsurara hummed as she cleaned around the house. She thought, 'Maybe I should teach Mizore to talk with a sucker in her mouth. So few Yuki-Onna had mastered that skill. Now that she had managed the full transformation, she would need to keep cool on a more regular basis when out of the village.' Moving to where her shopping list hung, she added in another bag of suckers to give to her daughter.

(Four hours and two seconds later)

The front door burst open and Mizore stomped into the room, stopping only to remove her boots. "What about my letter?"

"I said you have to fix your door as well. Your father will repair it for you, but you have to take the pieces out to his shed. When you get back, your letter will be in your room."

Mizore lugged the two pieces from her room. He job was easier because her father had already removed the pins from the hinges. Setting the last piece down, she ran back to her room and sure enough, a small rectangle of folded paper lay on her pillow. Mizore noted that it was not in an envelope.

Tsurara appeared in her doorway. "I didn't read it, if that is what you are going to ask. I just counted the pages so that I would know how long to force you out of the house. I'll leave you alone, and since your door is gone, I'll give you a bit of privacy from your brother and sisters." This time as she turned to leave, a thin wall of ice grew from the door frame. Tsurara's voice came through, "I'll be back in one hour. Until then I'll leave you alone with your letter."

"Thanks mother." Mizore whispered before turning to the papers in her hands.

 _Dear Mizore,_

 _I would have written sooner, but Jiraiya was insistent that I reach the first stage of my training before he would let me send you a letter. We are currently in a forest far south of home. Jiraiya explained a few things to me. Mizore, What I am going to tell you, I am only telling you this because I trust you. Don't even talk to your mother about this, she might know, but if this gets out, I might be hunted by the Yoko council. Because of my parent's training in ninjutsu it changed something about their yoko nature. They learned how to use other elemental types and because of this, the very nature of their Youkai energy changed. Normally a kit will take after only one of their parents. On extremely rare occasions, both will be present, but often times the training only focuses on one type, and the other will eventually disappear. My case is even more unique; somehow I got both my parent's natures plus those they had developed. Jiraiya said that there has never before been a yoko with all four affinities._

 _Both of my parents tried to train me in yoko techniques but they didn't work, they focused on elemental manipulation ninjutsu. Apparently because the natures tended to cancel each other out, I couldn't do yoko techniques. Because all of my tails showed, that means that I couldn't isolate and identify which one to manifest. About the jutsu, you have seen me do some of those in my training. I know you were watching from either the tree branch, the bush, behind the big grey rock, or that one time in the pond. Jiraiya insisted that I be able to isolate each yoko nature. Because I learned the various jutsu; this happened faster than Jiraiya had thought. I was able to do it in weeks instead of months. Before I couldn't control what types of tails to bring out; now, I can bring out individual types, meaning I can begin my yoko training._

Mizore paused her reading, 'Naruto, I knew that you were always special. And you are all mine.' Confused at the origins second thought, Mizore shook her head and continued reading the letter. Easily over half of the letter was talking about the train ride, the exercises that Jiraiya had put him through, and what they planned to do. One thing that Naruto was nervous about is the fact that they will be going to yoko towns to try to pick up techniques. They were planning on avoiding the fire and water areas if at all possible because both of Naruto's parents had given Jiraiya copies of a lot of those techniques. Mizore was startled about one revelation, but as she thought about it, it made sense.

 _I will say that I finally understand why my mom is always angry at Jiraiya. The toad is a pervert. Not just any pervert, but he practically shouted from the rooftops that he is a super pervert! If you ever see a book with an orange cover that can't be sold to kids, the pervert writes it. He goes by the name the Toad Sage. He said something about the pain of death if I let it slip, but I think he was joking, then again, he was serious. Erring on the side of caution, we need to keep that just between us. Just to give you an example of how big a pervert the toad is, a few days ago we went into town and I caught him in a tree using binoculars and every few minutes he would scribble in a notepad. He was peeking in the public baths. I created an illusion over the women's side that made them all look like men. He fell out of the tree and started throwing up. While that was great, I overdid the illusion. All of the women saw all of the others as men too. This caused a stampede from the bath house. The perv of a toad knocked himself out with a nosebleed. I feel bad that I caused the problem._

 _It just got worse when the toad woke up! He kept going on and on about how proud he was of me, and how he just knew that he would be given the chance to show another the way of the pervert. I kicked him into a tree. I'm twelve! Besides, I think you would be rather angry with me if I became one. When he picked himself up he said something about my inner pervert and taking a visit to a special valley. I don't really know what he meant by that, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I will find out all too soon._

 _I miss hanging out with you Mizore. Knowing you, you have probably been staying inside all this time. Go out, have some fun. Even though I am not there, you can still beat your siblings in a snow-ball fight. Just remember what I told you, misdirection is the key to winning battles. Mizore, you told me that you normally feel invisible in the village. I want you to think about something. If you really are invisible, then how could you have been my friend?_

Mizore stopped and blushed over the last part of the letter. Naruto then reminisced about things they had done together, even mentioning the time they had pulled a prank on Jiraiya by slowly adding a coat of ice beneath his boots as he walked. By the time he had made it to the lodge, he had to couch to even get in the door. The best part about it was that it wouldn't melt. He mother wouldn't remove it either, saying it was fitting for his 'activities' As she continued to read both her soft smile and blush grew as she finished what Naruto had written her.

 _Mizore, before I tell you goodbye for now, I just want to let you know that I will keep my promise to you. We will be in that field in just a few years time. A word of advice, you will need to work on being a little sneakier if you want to watch me more often. When I get back I will have to hide a whole lot more than I do right now. My mom might be able to help you with that._

 _Your Friend_

 _Naruto._

Finishing the letter, Mizore fell back onto her bead, hair splayed out behind her. She clutched the letter to her chest like a life preserver. She re-read the letter and then hid it in her Naruto diary. Not even Naruto knew she had it. She had detailed some of his various activities in it as well as some of the things they had done together. She then re-hid the diary. Her mother might understand and tease her about it, but never in front of Naruto. Her twerp of a younger brother would definitely bring it up in front of Naruto. Lying back on the bed, her thoughts drifted towards her friend and what he would be doing.

* * *

(Next day after lunch)

Tsurara had taken Mizore to a secluded meadow that was hidden behind massive snow drifts and rocks. It was one of the Yuki-Onna's training grounds. Tsurara created two chairs made of ice and motioned for her daughter to sit. "Mizore the reason why I am starting your training is that once a Yuki-Onna reaches puberty, she can begin to train her full powers. However, some of these come at a cost. You will feel a need to stay in the cold more often. That said, there is a way that you will be able to withstand the temperatures that others find comfortable. Let me introduce you to a Yuki-Onna's best friend." She then tossed a small sack of suckers to her daughter. "These serve two purposes. First, when you suck on these, it will help keep your internal temperature down. In fact, I will not let you send a letter back to Naruto until you have mastered talking while it is in your mouth."

When her mother didn't continue, Mizore asked, "What is the second thing?"

"They are great for teasing both boys and men, of course! Granted, you will only want to do that for Naruto. I will show you a few things in that regard."

Mizore simply sputtered and blushed at the implications.

"Now before we begin your training, you and I need to have a little talk. I know that you definitely have feelings for Naruto." Ignoring her daughter's blush deepening, she continued, "You also know that as a Yuki-Onna, you have a limited time to have children. So it is my duty as a mother to ensure that you know exactly the best ways to do that. Once we are done we will begin your training."

At this, Mizore felt a chill run down her spine. She was a Yuki-Onna. She wasn't supposed to get cold!

The one-sided conversation that followed left Mizore highly embarrassed, but a very small corner of her mind had been very active in taking notes, not that she would ever tell her mother that.

"Now Mizore, if you ever have any questions about any of that, don't hesitate to ask. As you continue to go through puberty, your body will get you more and more interested in the topic. When you are older and with Naruto, if you need any suggestions or even new ideas, I could lend you something that I have found to be extremely helpful and fun." With this, she drew a little orange book from her kimono. "I don't really know who the Toad Sage is, but his books are very useful in keeping things fun between your father and I. He even has human and Youkai versions of his work."

If such a thing was possible, Mizore whitened further then toppled from her chair. Her mind stopped itself to avoid creating mental images of her parents that she would have to burn out of her brain later. To avoid the trauma, she blissfully slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Naruto, before we go to start your training with in air yoko combat, we need to make sure your illusions are up to snuff."

"What do you mean pervy-toad?" Naruto had taken to calling him this merely because it irritated the man.

A tic now showing on the man's forehead, gritting his teeth, he ground out, "Yoko are masters at making AND breaking illusions. Only one other race comes close. No it is not kitsune. They use similar methods so we need someone who is adept at finding other ways of making illusions. If you can stand up to their tests and their illusions, then we will proceed. Until then we will stay there." The white-haired man continued with a small giggle, then a line of drool escaped his lips. Naruto heard another giggle, "Such _strenuous_ tests."

Rolling his eyes Naruto decided to deliberately ignore his teacher and guide. While Jiraiya was a formidable opponent, he had difficulty fighting above the equivalent of a three-tailed yoko. Naruto had managed a few air attacks just on accident. They were enough to keep the toad on his toes during their spars. "So how long until we get there?"

This broke the man out of his daydream. "A few days, in the meantime, you will be working on some of the higher-end wind jutsu I will teach you. The first that you must master is Beast Wave: Palm, and then Beast Wave: Gale Wind Palm. Since you already have you wind affinity honed, you will practice these when we stop for lunch and dinner. If you are able to master those, I will let you learn the Vacuum techniques that your father stole from Danzo."

"Why am I learning all attack techniques? I know there are a handful of defense ones out there."

Jiraiya looked at his pupil surprised by the question. From time to time he forgot that Naruto actually could analyze things very well. "The answer is simple. One of the reasons that the air yoko are effective, is that they heavily on defense and misdirection of attacks with minimal force. In a battle of attrition, they always win. There aren't that many offensive techniques that they use. Knowing these should round out your air fighting style nicely."

"Will you be doing the same with the other types as well?"

"Of course. I have trained some exceptional people in my time. Part of that is seeing holes in techniques and styles and finding a way to make them more balanced. Think about your yoko natures. When you try to use them without direction, they don't work, they exploit each other's weaknesses instead of working to strengthen each other. You will need to work to pull off some of the techniques that I have discovered. If you can combine portions of attacks, you can pull off things that most human shinobi view as exclusive to bloodlines."

"What do you mean?"

"Call me Jiraiya for the rest of the day and I'll tell you."

Naruto grumbled. Sensing that the small favor might be worth it, he acquiesced. "Fine, I promise I won't call you pervy-toad the rest of the day."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, I don't break my promises."

"Well, let me put it this way, if you combine wind and water _properly_ you will be able to make and manipulate ice just like your little girlfriend."

Naruto started to glare at Jiraiya but then stopped. First, because after the promise he made to her, she could be called his girlfriend. Second, Mizore hadn't wanted to learn how to use her abilities because it would put Naruto at a disadvantage. This would motivate her to work harder. And she could teach him a few things.

"I can see that you are realizing the implications of this training. You can use a wider range of abilities than you thought huh? I'll tell you what, every time you call me perverted when I am not doing anything perverted; that means there is one less thing I will teach you and leave you to figure out on your own. But, if you agree to this, I will teach you everything I can to make you able to use your abilities to their full potential. Some will take a long time and lots of practice, but others will be easy."

Naruto thought on this as they walked. "One condition. If I catch you doing anything perverted I can try to stop it. If you say no, I will write my mother about your activities."

Jiraiya's face was red with anger then rapidly paled. "Fine, but only if the lady or ladies in question want it to stop. I am after all irresistible to women in general." Internally he smirked, 'The brat doesn't even know about the tracking seal in his shoe. This will be a piece of cake.'

Naruto was mentally celebrating his victory. 'Jiraiya doesn't know about the seal I put inside of his pen that when it is used, I'll know.'

The truce in place, the pair finally stopped for lunch. Jiraiya explained the two jutsu to Naruto, then his eyes boggled at the sea of Shadow Clones that appeared. Before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up. "Dad told me to use them to speed up my training. He also told you that this overrode anything you had to say about it. But I can only use them when others aren't around, and only then. He made me promise that. He said I have to learn more than four times as much as any other yoko and to be effective I need to use them."

Jiraiya begrudgingly agreed. This would cut into his research time.

As they ate lunch the clones managed to pull off one of the techniques. The clone who had done so immediately dispersed. Naruto grinned then made a second batch working to refine it. The first batch continued one with trying to attempt the second of the two jutsu. before lunch his clones had successfully done each one, but they could not do it quickly nor strong enough to be aggressive.

Jiraiya saw this then corrected himself; this would REALLY cut into his research time. Then he grinned, Naruto had to learn four fighting styles and multiple jutsu, not to mention the special ones like Ice and Wood. Good thing he had a lot of training scrolls.

* * *

(A few days later)

"Naruto, here we are. A utopia and pilgrimage point for all men! Succubus Valley."

Naruto stared at his teacher, mumbling under his breath, "Maybe all perverted men." Then out loud he said. "Are you sure this isn't something perverted that you are doing?"

"No I meant it when I said that they use a different method to break illusions. They also use illusions differently than yoko, and some of the upper level Succubi could give the yoko clan council members difficulty if used properly."

"How do they do it?"

"That is for you to find out. In fact until you can beat it we won't be leaving. I won't let you send another letter to your ice princess either. We will be staying with Ageha, she is a friend of your mother's. Since you haven't hit puberty yet, you should be relatively safe."

"Safe from what? Mom and dad didn't tell me a lot about Succubi." Naruto didn't want to mention that he had started puberty, since all Youkai started early. He did find Mizore attractive after all.

"Well my pupil, I think it is time you learned. They are my favorite type of Youkai."

Entering the valley, they were following directions on a map, when Naruto saw multiple bat-winged figures swooping down towards him. He was shifting into a fighting stance when he found his hands full of the map and directions. "Go to the house and tell Ageha that we are here I have some business to conduct." The white-haired man then jumped away from Naruto then was mobbed by the winged girls that had descended. He was carried away as they were squealing his name.

Naruto shook his head, this fell under the category of their truce so he couldn't do anything about it. Sighing, he wound his way through the town, making several wrong turns before finally finding a very nice two-story manor house. He rang the doorbell and waited.

A girl about his size opened the door. She had light-blue hair and purple eyes.

"Is this the Kurono residence?"

Kurumu, recently gaining her succubus powers and thereby her attraction to boys, looked at the boy in front of her. He stood a little taller than her, with a hint of muscle, bright blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. There was a small aura of strength around him. Unconsciously she activated her Allure. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't stare. Is this the Kurono residence?"

"Yes."

A look of relief spread over the boy's face. Kurumu then thought, 'he looks cute like that.' This caused her Allure to activate a second time.

Naruto stared for another moment before breaking free again and apologizing again. "I'm sorry. My name is Naruto. My teacher Jiraiya said that he spoke to Ageha about us staying here for a few days."

"She's my mother. My name is Kurumu. If you would come in I will call her."

"Thank you. I will."

Naruto sat down on a rather large couch. It was long enough that if he wanted to, he could make a clone and both of them could lay down on it. It was also very comfortable.

Kurumu came back into the room. "Mother is out in town doing some shopping. She will be back shortly." She seemed to fight herself over the next question, "Why are you staying here?"

"Oh, my mom and yours were friends at school."

"Really? I thought most Youkai didn't like Succubi."

"Why not? I haven't seen a reason to not like any. They seemed to like my teacher well enough. He said that they were his favorite type of Youkai."

This was met with silence. "Kurumu, may I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you say most Youkai don't like the Succubi?"

She sighed, "A succubus gains power from being loved and adored. Until they find their 'Destined One' they need that from others and use any means to get it. Once they are with their 'Destined One' then they shift to making that man happy and only that man happy. But they still flirt a lot if it took them a while to find their Destined One. My mom is like that."

Naruto thought this over. "Well I can understand why people would not like them. But that is stupid." Kurumu had wilted under his first statement but perked back up with his second.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like vampires. They need blood to survive; they get their power from that. Not liking a succubus for that is like not liking a vampire because it drinks blood."

Kurumu looked shocked, she had never thought of that before. "Naruto?" she asked her voice unsteady.

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends? There isn't anyone here around my age. All of the older girls just talk about seducing boys and don't want to do any of the things I want to do."

"Sure, I won't be here long but we can be friends. What do you like to do?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Sure."

"I like to cook and fly."

Naruto chuckled at this. "It's not what you think. My mom always said that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That might help you to find your Destined One." After a moment of silence, Naruto gained a serious look on his face. "Kurumu?"

"Yes"

"Can you make ramen?"

* * *

Ageha unlocked the door, with a sigh she set down the groceries and noticed a travel pack and extra shoes by the door. She thought, 'Those must belong to Jiraiya's student.' She heard noises coming from the kitchen. Turning the corner, she was shocked by what she saw. There were multiple signs of a food fight. Her daughter was pinned, even in succubus form, by a three-tailed kitsune who was straddling her stomach, pinning both her arms and wings with his knees. He was dangling noodles over her daughter's mouth and she was trying to avoid them.

* * *

In a mountain village a good distance away…

Mizore's brother had ducked the icy projectiles that had been aimed toward him.

Tsurara was shocked, "Young lady what are you doing attacking your brother like that?"

"I am not exactly sure Mother; I just had an overwhelming desire to stab something with blue hair. It is very strange." Then turning to her brother, she apologized, "I am sorry. I really don't know what came over me."

Her brother, having not practiced with his abilities, decided then and there that he needed to be able to defend himself. Primarily from his crazy older sister.

* * *

"I told you, they taste excellent, it is my mother's secret noodle recipe. Now eat them!"

Her daughter looked ready to laugh, "No! Nothing can beat my… murgle"

At the opening this provided, the boy shoved a noodle-covered pair of chopsticks into her mouth and simply said "Chew!"

Seeing her daughter do exactly that, Ageha waited until she had swallowed before making her presence known. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The two kids looked up and saw her then hurriedly jumped apart. Her daughter spoke first. "Mom, this is Naruto. He is Jiraiya's student."

A stern eye from the older succubus roamed the kitchen: flour on the floor, egg on the walls, an overturned bowl of broth, and something unidentifiable stuck to the ceiling were merely samples of the disaster that was present. "You will clean this up before he gets back!"

A pair of voices promptly replied, "Yes ma'am."

Ageha made her way up to her room before she broke into laughter. Oh, to be young again. At least her daughter was having fun.

* * *

Jiraiya showed up shortly before dinner, his clothes torn and ragged.

"Another fight Jiraiya?"

"Yes."

"When will you learn that there are no lengths that a succubus will not go to in order to be in one of your books?"

"You are one the exceptions."

"Well that goes without saying. So why do you need my help with this boy?"

Jiraiya took the next few minutes explaining about Naruto and what he needed.

Ageha pondered it. "I will do what you need. But at a price."

Raising an eyebrow, Jiraya asked "Oh?"

"Move your plans up a few years. Kurumu wants a sister. And I am sick of the vamping around. I want you here with me. Besides, a village of Succubi can provide you all the 'research' you need."

"You know I hate being away. You also know why I have to leave from time to time."

"But I need you here!"

"Ageha, love, I know. Once this training trip is done, I will go back, fake my death with Konoha, and we can focus on my writing again. After all, no one there knows I write those books."

Ageha chuckled huskily, "Your daughter and pupil are out flying. If we are careful we can spike their dinner to get them to fall asleep faster." Wrapping her arms around her Destined One, she merely kissed him and said, "I love you. And I love what you are doing for my people."

* * *

(The following morning)

Naruto stumbled down the steps upon entering the kitchen saw Kurumu preparing breakfast. She looked up at him and grinned, "Sleep well?"

His hair was tousled and eyes still not fully opened. He grunted noncommittally.

"I just wanted to say thanks for going flying with me yesterday. It was easier than I thought it would be carrying another person."

Naruto slurred out, "You're welcome." Naruto then promptly started lightly snoring, staying in an upright position. He had used quite a bit of chakra to keep them aloft by manipulating wind currents, in fact, the drugged supper only made him fall asleep that much faster. It also hadn't fully worn off. He would have used Youkai, but he didn't want her to know that he was helping. He thought she might be offended at that.

Ageha came to the table covered surprisingly well in a bathrobe. Kurumu pushed a cup of tea in front of her mother. "Here, you look like you need this."

After rapidly drinking the offered beverage Ageha replied, "Thanks. The company has a meeting with a very popular author today. He has made the company quite a bit of money, so we need to keep him happy. I will be gone most of the day." Ignoring Naruto's snoring, she whispered to her daughter, "I will need your help with him."

Kurumu leaned in "Oh?"

"He needs to learn to withstand succubus techniques."

"Why?"

"Part of the favor that Jiraiya asked of me."

"He can already break free of the Allure."

A thin eyebrow raised, "How do you know this?"

"It kinda came on accidentally when I first met him, I thought he was cute. All he did was stare for a brief second then he shook himself free of it."

Ageha schooled her face to show no emotion. Inwardly she was panicking. "Well, how about you take him shopping? Show him the village. Besides, with two extra mouths here I didn't get enough groceries for the week." The conversation was cut off as Naruto fell over, head impacting the floor causing him to wake up again. This happened right as Jiraiya entered the room causing laughter to erupt.

* * *

Kurumu and Naruto wandered around the town, Naruto had no interest in the business section, but once they wandered to the open air market, it appeared that it he was in his element. Naruto was able to haggle with the merchants on a few things that he wanted to send back to his parents as souvenirs. While he was doing this, Kurumu looked at a small jewelry stand. The pieces were nice and tasteful, if a little bit expensive. Naruto came up behind her and saw her staring at one particular item. After examining the other pieces, he picked up a silver necklace with a gold pendant on it, as well as the headband that she had been looking at. The purple matched her eyes perfectly.

She stood transfixed at what happened, Naruto bargained the man down to just under two-thirds the cost. After the two had shook hands and exchanged the money, Naruto and Kurumu started to make their way back to the house.

Naruto handed the headband to Kurumu. "Here, that way you have something too."

She blushed at the gift, holding it in front of her like a treasure.

"Put it on, it's meant to be worn, not held."

Using a store window she put it in her hair. It looked as nice as she thought it would. Turning to Naruto she simply asked "Why?"

Rubbing the back of his head he replied, "My mom taught me to always be nice to your friends and important people. You looked like you really wanted it. Now you have something to remember me by."

"Who is the necklace for?"

Naruto grinned, "A very special friend. Do you think she will like it?"

"Does she like non-flashy jewelry?"

"Yeah."

"Then she will like it."

Having gotten the opinion of another girl, Naruto was even more confident in his purchase. The rest of the walk was quiet, when they arrived back at the house, they unpacked their purchases, or in Naruto's case packed up the souvenirs.

* * *

(In an office on the other side of town.)

Ageha and Jiraiya sat eating a light lunch surrounded by business reports, submissions for art, and requests for an appearance from the Toad Sage to a particular place, usually a bookstore. All papers in the final category were destined for the trash.

"She said that he threw off her Allure?"

Ageha looked at Jiraiya for brief moment before responding. "It only affected him for a brief moment. She is young, but it should have been strong enough to at least make him do more than just look closely at her."

"Well. That means either one of two things." Jiraiya muttered, ignoring the work they were supposed to be doing.

"You did say that he is a high level Youkai for his age."

"That is likely. We will have to test him when he is older to see if that is indeed the case. For now, however..." Jiraiya's voice trailed off

"You have to leave again. Don't you?"

"We both know what will happen if indeed the second option is the case. I think we could stay a few days at most. Either way we need to leave. Tonight after dinner, try your Allure on him, just to see if it works. We will have our answer then."

* * *

Jiraiya stood outside the front door with Naruto's pack. "Naruto, we have to leave."

At this Kurumu's face fell. Her first friend had to leave just a few days after they had met. They wouldn't even stay for lunch.

Ageha came up behind her daughter. "Go give him a hug before he leaves. I don't think he'll mind."

The blue haired girl tackled the young man in front of her. "I'll miss you. Write me please." At his affirming nod, she then rushed inside.

Naruto was about to ask a question but was silenced by the look on his teacher's face.

Before anyone could do anything, the young succubus ran back outside, with two sacks in hand. "Here, that way you have something to eat on your way." There were rice balls and a few other foods.

Naruto smiled at his new friend. Then, shouldering his pack, he followed Jiraiya out of the valley.

 **AN: The whole Jiraiya/Ageha relationship I tried to cut it out five times, but it kept coming back and it works for something I wanted to do later. It just wouldn't die. So listening to the crazy sleep-deprived voices in my head, it is there to stay. It's funny I listened to them about that, but when they tell me to club my boss then leave him out in the middle of nowhere, I ignore them. Anyone else feel like that or am I alone in that regard?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I work for my money, I would love to live off of royalties and the like, but I don't. Curses**

* * *

In a snow covered training area Mizore was panting heavily. Her mother's initial training consisted of target practice, dodging, and making snow and ice until she couldn't stand. She even had to make the ice and snow into various shapes. She could already pull of certain colors. That training had long since passed, it was basic for forming an ice clone. Today her mother had pushed her harder than before. She could now make enough ice to encase a small tree multiple times. Some of her other training was also nearing completion. She was happy that earlier today, she had mastered talking and even singing while still having a sucker in her mouth. That meant she could write a letter to Naruto today! All the more reason to finish with the exercises her mother had said that she was to do today.

This was not the only training that she had undertaken. Per Naruto's letter, Mizore had also approached Kushina about stealth training. After all, if a Yuki-Onna was unable to spy on the object of their affection, where was the fun in that? Even though he had promised that they would be together eventually, she always found it interesting and fun to follow Naruto around. Especially in the human village. There were so many places where she could hide! Humans gave her the weirdest looks when she was practicing her observational skills. In the village, she was the only girl who really had a romantic interest that would visit the village, and most mothers would give her tips on where the best spots were. It would be more fun for her if Naruto didn't know she was watching him.

The training with Kushina, although her answer had not been given yet, would be heavily involved in stealth and suppression of her Youkai aura. Apparently that is what Naruto always noticed when she had tailed him to a private spot to watch him train. She was told that it took quite a bit of time to be able to properly accomplish what she had set out to do, but she would work hard anyway. Her efforts would show in a little over a years' time when she had, in fact, surprised her mother while she was following her dad around. Her mother was one of the better of the village at following people unnoticed. Before Naruto returned, she would have even managed to surprise Kushina.

It was the oddest thing though; there were several younger Yuki-Onna who had come to her with tips on how to follow her brother around. When she asked her mother about that, she was informed that other younger Yuki-Onna looked up to her and she was an easy access point to her brother. Mizore, after this had put a camera in her brother's room and at times offered to let some of the girls watch; for a price of course. She needed to start putting money aside. She would need it at a later date. Like for surveillance equipment, or Naruto's birthday. Thoughts of her blond beau caused the ice she was forming to become an ice sculpture of a yoko, with twelve tails flowing behind it. Unconsciously she had managed to change the ice slightly to allow for details to be shown, that night she had burned into her memory and had taken to daydreaming about being wrapped in those tails again. This further distracted her and her sculpture took on a more life-like appearance.

Tsurara noticed that in the middle of creating an ice shield, her daughter gained a rather distant look and her shield had become a sculpture, in excellent detail as well. Maybe she could get her to start working with some of the Yuki-Onna who made ice sculptures for one of the catering companies that they had recently started working with. But that wasn't the point of today's exercise. Throwing a piece of ice shaped like a hockey puck, it glanced off of her daughter's shoulder. "Distracted again Mizore?" At her daughter's blush and lack of response, she sighed. "Let's stop for today. Besides, I need to get a few things done up at the lodge." This was her special code for spying on her husband as he made repairs to various things at the ski resort. After all, she didn't want her skills to get rusty.

Mother and daughter slipped through the woods and made their way back down to the lodges. The Namikaze's hotel shuttle was unloading a bunch of tourists. If Kushina was driving, then Mizore might be able to get a ride back to the village. It now had an ice road, covered by an illusion of course, that some of the workers at the lodge would use to get to and from work. Kushina was on the shuttle but not driving. Seeing Mizore, she came over smiling.

"Good afternoon Mizore." A grin was plastered on her face. "Having a good day?"

Mizore shurgged then replied, "Kind of, just working with mom on some stuff. Have you had a chance to think about what I had asked you?"

"About the training? I asked Minato and he said that he was fine with it. I only have one condition: no sneaking into our house. You need to call first. Besides we like having you over." Kushina replied with a smirk

Mizore blushed but said nothing. The night before Naruto left, Mizore had snuck out of her house, and into the Namikaze's. She spent the night cuddled up next to Naruto. She left before he had woken up but was unsure if her presence at their house and absence from her own was noticed. Kushina was hinting that indeed she had been caught or seen in some form but no one had said anything about it.

"But," Kushina drawled, "that isn't the reason why I came up here today." She then paused again, but at Mizore's hopeful look she continue, "Naruto sent us a box, and had something in there for you as well. Jiraiya hadn't let him write a letter to mail to you so he included it in our package. I don't think Jiraiya noticed."

Kushina dug in her pockets missing the impatient and eager look of the girl in front of her. "Hopefully this will make a kind of good day into a good one. Need a lift? The driver was hired by these tourists and is staying up here for a day on the slopes. Apparently they don't trust a woman to drive mountain roads." She then leaned in conspiratorially, "That's okay though, I charged them double for the use of the shuttle." Finally checking the inner pockets of her coat and finding the right one, and ending the young girl's misery she produced a small box and an envelope. Both items were snatched quickly out of her hands by an impatient girl.

Mizore practically flew from the lodge to the small bus, settled in a seat, then taking a moment to decide, ripped open the box first. Inside was a simple necklace. The chain was a flexible sectioned silver chain with a round gold pendant that looked to be a pendant or an extremely thin locket. It was a piece of jewelry that would look good on both a blossoming young lady or an adult woman. Kushina whistled, "That looks nice. Do you need help putting it on?"

Mizore couldn't speak as she shook her head. Naruto had never bought her jewelry before. To a Yuki-Onna, jewelry of any kind meant that the relationship was indeed very serious. She speculated that Naruto was likely to know this already. Her hands shook slightly as she put it on. Looking at her reflection in the bus window, she noted that the necklace, though simple, seemed to fit her somehow.

Kushina noted the far-away look on the younger girl's face as she caressed the necklace. Kushina figured that she would try to make Mizore blush a little bit more. "You know, in the letter to us, he said that he picked up these souvenirs in Succubus Valley. That meant he still thought of you even when he was surrounded by them. Not only that, since they care a lot about looks then that means that is likely a very good quality work. It might be able to even withstand your transformations."

This comment indeed caused her blush to deepen and also her eyes became even more glazed over. There were a few Yuki-Onna that were also headed home for the day. A few of them noted the necklace, since younger Yuki-Onna didn't wear any jewelry, often waiting to be given it. Mixing that fact with the extremely faraway look in her eyes as she subconsciously ran her fingers along the necklace, many of those on the bus knew what had occurred. This caused gentle smiles and whispers among the older snow women. After all, it was an important day for the girl. Many of them already knew about Naruto and Mizore being close, but no one outside their families and Jiraiya knew about Naruto's promise. The short ride was spent with Mizore daydreaming about Naruto, and the older Yuki-Onna talking among themselves at the younger girl's luck in finding a potential spouse so early.

Mizore was snapped out of her daydreaming, some of it causing her to blush even deeper, by Kushina shaking her shoulder. "We're here. Go home. Read the letter. Have a good day." The same smile was still on her face.

Mizore felt like she was floating as she walked home. Again she drew slight giggles and whispers from those around her as she made her way to her house. Once inside the house, she quickly ran to her room and shut the door. Freezing the lock so her siblings wouldn't burst into her room in the middle of her reading the letter, she opened the envelope and began reading. The letter was short this time. But because it arrived only a short time after a long letter and with such a nice present, this fact was fine with her.

 _Mizore,_

 _This letter won't be very long; I wanted to get it in the package before Jiraiya noticed. He thinks this is the last page of a letter to my parents. While we were in the Succubus Valley, I visited an open-air market with a friend that I had made and saw this. I hope that you like it. I don't think that the merchant knew what he had. The metal is very strong but flexible, meaning it should be fine for you to wear. I etched a seal into the back of the locket so that it won't become brittle in the cold, just in case. We are headed towards an air yoko city. Jiraiya has made a deal of sorts with a few Youkai there so that they will be training me. He wouldn't tell me where it is, and I have to go in under a few illusions. Hopefully, I'll be able to write you soon. I will be going under a fake name, so on the outside of any envelope you need to write the name Arashi. Just in case someone were to see it. If you have any questions why I am going in disguise, ask my mom or yours, either one of them can explain why. I would but don't have the time to go into it. Besides you always love those spy novels, just imagine you and I are living in one of your books._

At this Mizore's mind drifted to a few scenes from those books that caused her to turn a rather bright shade of red. She shook off those thoughts, saving them for later, then returned to the letter.

 _I hope you like the necklace. I picked it up to make sure you knew that I knew what I promised and so that you would have something to remember me by. I wanted to tell you something that I found out, but I don't want to get your hopes up for nothing, but do me a favor. Learn as many ice techniques as you can. If I can pull it off, then you will need them. I won't say anything else._

 _Your boyfriend,_

 _Naruto_

After reading the letter, Mizore promised herself that, in return for the necklace, she would be able to sneak up on Naruto when he came home. It would show a similar level of devotion from her as a Snow Woman. It then hit her, he had referred to himself as her boyfriend without any prompting on her part. This caused her brain to shut down again. In the Yuki-Onna culture, the two things combined were one step short of an engagement. She then lay on her bed for a few hours just looking at the simple note and touching the necklace. If it could get even better, the seal he had etched looked like a snowflake. She didn't think this present could be improved upon at all. She was unaware of the time passing until her youngest sister came to get her for dinner. This astounded and almost euphoric state lasted the rest of the week. Mizore walked most places in a daze with a grin on her face, garnering giggles, questions, and in the case of one younger brother, who had dared to make a negative comment about the whole scenario, frozen only in his underwear in a block of ice fifteen feet in the air. This feat took five adult Yuki-Onna to break apart. Before that happened, however, Mizore made sure to direct a few of his followers to the site where they could snap a photo or two for their diaries. Tsurara didn't even punish her daughter once she found out what had caused her son to be publicly displayed. He however, was warned that if he repeated those comments around his mother that she would ensure he stayed that way for an entire day, only in less clothing. He wisely never broached the subject again.

* * *

Time passed as it always does...

With Naruto using the Shadow Clones to study scrolls, he picked up the Air Yoko Fighting style in a little over six months. He had to be careful to not show too much proficiency otherwise it would draw the attention of the air yoko council. His use of the Henge jutsu combined with some illusionary techniques allowed him to remain unrecognizable during this time. Jiraiya's plan was using his books that acted as bribes in order to find a teacher. When Naruto learned this he cried to the heavens about perverted teachers. Interestingly enough, as he progressed, he sprouted another two yellow tails. This shocked his instructor as well as Jiraiya. When he has integrated all of the techniques and was proficient in the style, on the last night in the city, he sprouted another two tails. He hid them from Jiraiya and his instructor. Seven tails and higher was considered very strong among yoko. Lesson number one of a Shinobi is misdirection. That and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Naruto had been warned by his parents that any Yoko with seven tails or more was immediately brought to the attention of the yoko councils. His instructor had given him copies of scrolls containing high-level techniques because of his progress, with the promise that should he sprout more tails to learn them and tell him. They had a seven tail requirement to work anyway. He would study them without Jiraiya's knowledge. It would be nice to have a trump card that even his teacher didn't know of.

A similar experience happened when he was learning earth yoko techniques. Before leaving, he had grown another four tails, all brown. This pattern also repeated itself with fire and water. He also noticed that he grew a little taller with each tail. Apparently his body forced a change every time one grew. He was closing in on his father in height with all of the growing he did. When he let all of his tails out, he thought he looked like a vulpine version of a peacock. But since everyone knew about the strength of a yoko by their tails, it did look rather intimidating at times. In fact Jiraiya had made a rather perverted comment about them once, the resulting damage took over a week for Jiraiya to heal even with the help of a water yoko clan healer.

They saved the most dangerous two cities for last. The water and fire yoko cities were extremely closely watched for any possible leaders and strength. This was due to increased tension among the two sides. It would not be good if he was discovered in the city and found out to be Minato and Kushina's son. Naruto had to hide his abilities as he learned the fighting styles. His parents had supplied Jiraiya with technique scrolls. These, Naruto didn't learn until they were away from the cities. He also picked up healing techniques. Nothing like his father was able to do, but those would come with time. When they were done with the main yoko training two years had passed. And Naruto had doubled the amount of tails he had. It was bothersome to have them all out at the same time, so often he only revealed two or three of a particular type when necessary. The last bit that surprised Jiraiya was the fact he had snuck into the libraries of all of the cities and copied their libraries with the jutsu his father developed. When asked why he did it, Naruto simply responded, "Training. Why else?" Now they had complete access to all of the yoko techniques and styles. His parents had said that once he set off to high school they were thinking of having another child. Should he or she turn out similar to Naruto, then the information would indeed help.

The remaining time was spent mixing the training for some of the effects that Jiraiya had mentioned. After about a month Naruto had learned to make ice by combining the water and air. It was difficult since the two yoko natures hadn't wanted to work together. But he did notice that the ice melted really slowly. He then worked on combining air and fire. He had accidentally discovered that mixing the two caused explosions. After he finished healing from the initial discovery, like any male teenager given the chance to work with explosives, he immediately he worked to get the mixture under control. Granted, it wasn't just to make things go boom, but he did think it was a big perk. His third to work on was wood and plant techniques. The scroll for these was very complicated and Naruto had managed to pull it off as they were making their way back home.

He had written Mizore frequently, sharing stories about his training, the people who he met and the places he visited. He would occasionally send her pictures and other souvenirs. He didn't tell her about the specialty techniques he was working on. Her letters were keeping him up to date on what was happening at home. She would always tell him that she was proud of him, and keep him updated on how she had improved as well.

Naruto had also kept up a lighter correspondence with Kurumu. The Succubus was very glad for that and told Naruto that she wanted to visit some of the places that he talked about visiting during his training. She always mentioned that he should come back for a visit; it was boring not having anyone her age to talk to. He would occasionally get her something from his travels as well. Between the letters Kurumu and Naruto had maintained and deepened their friendship to more than the recent acquaintance new friends stage that they still had when Naruto had left the Succubus Valley.

Just three months before he was scheduled to return home three things happened. First, he received a letter from his mother stating that they had enrolled him at Youkai Academy. He had informed Mizore about this and was told that her mother had enrolled her about the same time. Mizore explained that Tsurara had told her that she was enrolled to make sure that Naruto wasn't swayed to break his promise. WHile he wouldn't it would still be an opportunity for another Youkai to attempt to take her promised spouse. They would be attending the school together. This made both parties rather excited about the prospect. Naruto for the chance to be with her again and Mizore for the spying opportunities that this presented. Kurumu informed him that she was going as well. While she didn't say it in the letter, she was looking forward to seeing how Naruto how shaped up during his trip.

The second was that Naruto stumbled across some of Jiraiya's notes and Nartuo discovered the purposes of Jiraiya's books. He was sworn to secrecy about the real reason why they were written and also the fact that he was a Destined One of a Succubus. This information caused him to re-evaluate a lot of what he thought about the perverted toad. Not that he was perverted, that would never change, but the reasons behind Jiraiya's actions.

The third thing that happened was as he and Jiraiya were passing through a human city. Jiraiya was sick so Naruto was just wandering around. Passing an alleyway, he saw a pink-haired girl being chased by a smaller orange-haired girl wielding a giant mace. Naruto quickly ran up alongside the orange-haired girl and tripped her. The speed she was going at along with the weight of her weapon indicated that she was some form of Youkai. These two also caused her to land hard and bounce a few times. The mace had grazed his forehead and shoulder because he had to get so close to the girl. Naruto slapped a knockout seal on her for good measure. The pink haired girl kept running but fell over before the end of the alley. Naruto jogged over to help her up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I am anemic, and can't run for too long."

"Why was she chasing you?"

"That is my sister. She does that quite a lot." At this, the girl stumbled again. "I'm sorry, but I'm still rather dizzy."

"Are you a Youkai, like your sister?"

"How did you know?" her voice shook and shock was evident on her face.

"Simple. A girl her size should not be able to run as fast as she was, nor swing around a mace that big, also I am one myself. Your aura is there, but feels heavily suppressed. What kind are you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"I'm scary."

Naruto just laughed, "Not much scares me."

She looked at him for a long moment, "I'm a vampire." she replied, barely in a whisper.

"Well that explain why you are anemic. Out of blood packs and tomato juice?"

At this the girl just stared at her rescuer as she nodded. "You don't mind the fact that I am a vampire?"

"Nah. I was raised not to judge someone until I got to know them. I have met good and bad humans and Youkai. Just because you were born a vampire isn't a reason to hate you."

The pink haired girl forced back tears. "Thank you."

Any response on Naruto's part was ground out by a grumble from her stomach.

"Hungry?"

She blushed, "A little bit."

Naruto tilted his head to one side after making sure that no one would see them. There was still a thin line of blood trailing down the side of his head as his chakra helped his body to heal. "Go ahead, I heal very fast."

"But I just met you, I…" The scent was appealing.

"Don't worry about it. You are hungry, I heal fast, and you need to get out of here before the carrot-topped terror wakes back up you can't do that without feeding. Don't worry about it." The girl, not moving, found her head gently guided to his neck, the veins pulsed, teasing her. "Go ahead, it's ok."

Her fangs came out unbidden, before she could stop herself. He smelled almost as good as some of the people in her class. She lightly bit him after licking some of the blood that was on his neck. She was not prepared for what happened next. Normally she only would get one or two sensations from blood she drank. Since it came from a pack, those were dulled and barely there. This was something else entirely. Simultaneously it was an explosion of tastes and feelings as she drank from his neck. It was exquisite! She had never tasted anything like this.

* * *

A few days travel away, a pink tinted snowman that her younger sister made using her powers was impaled with ice spikes that exploded from a suddenly irate Mizore. Her mother was rather angry at her. When asked why, Mizore apologized and simply replied, "I don't know. An uncontrollable urge to destroy something pink came over me. I just couldn't stop." She then helped her sister re-make the snowman.

* * *

Instinctively, Moka began drinking deeper. She sucked hard against his neck, and marveled that there was someone who, even though she was drinking his blood, was not afraid of her nor was he yelling at her to stop. Who knew that another Youkai could taste so GOOD! She had heard that most were rather bland or tasted horrible. Even relatively fresh human blood was not this tasty. Her whole world seemed brighter, more alive than before. Her Rosario rattled as she drank her fill. As her hunger was sated, she pulled off. "Thank you. You didn't have to. I don't even know your name."

Naruto rubbed his neck as it healed. She must have been rather hungry. "Naruto Namikaze. I am just visiting. I am heading home in a few days from training in the use of my Youkai abilities. I am going to Youkai Academy soon. What about you?"

"My name is Moka Akashiya. I start this year. I'm so glad to get out of my current school."

"Great, I will have to introduce you to a few friends of mine that are starting at the same time."

Moka blushed, "You would do that for me?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sure, why not."

"No one likes vampires."

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Let me ask you a question Moka. How is school right now for you?"

"Everyone ignores me. I don't have any friends. And I really don't like humans."

"Remember what I said before you ate? I have met good and bad of both Youkai and humans. Don't be so quick to judge someone just because of who they were born to be. Do that and you are no better than those who are afraid of you because you are a vampire. None of my friends are the same type of Youkai that I am anyway."

Moka looked shocked. She had never really thought about it that way. Before her train of thought could continue, Naruto interrupted.

"I'll be your friend if you want one. I have met a few people who haven't had many friends in life due to circumstances beyond their control. Look, classes start in just a few weeks." He paused then pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket. "If you want to talk, write me a letter at this address. I will be there in a few days time. I will stay there until the bus comes and picks my friend and me up. I'm sure we can find a way to meet back up once school starts back up."

"Thank you Naruto. That is too nice of you." Her blush now covered most of her face. Her stomach grumbled again. She lunged for his neck, Naruto stopped her and twisted her away.

"You may be a vampire, and I may have allowed you to feed, but you can't just take a drink whenever you like. Ask first. A little politeness goes a long way."

A sheepish look appeared on her face. This then changed into a puppy-dog pout. "Um, Naruto? Could I have another little sip?"

* * *

The newly reconstructed pink snowman's head exploded again. "I'm sorry, but it happened again!"

 **AN: Figured that a little comedy was a good place to end this chapter. For the Moka fans out there, I brought her into the story before Youkai Academy.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto or Rosario. This is just for fun.**

 **All other disclaimers made about Japanese still apply**

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way toward the town. He had asked Jiraiya to keep quiet about when they returned home. They both came in on the train under disguises. Naruto had told Mizore that they would be getting home in a few days. Naruto's and Mizore's parents however, knew about when they would be arriving but not exactly so they wouldn't spoil things. Naruto wanted to surprise his girlfriend. Jiraiya, merely viewed this as a form of research and played along. He had gotten so much material from his pupil and planned to get more. Unlocking the door, Naruto slipped into his house. His parents were likely in the hotel. He and Jiraiya had taken a very early train, thereby allowing his plan to have the chance of working. Jiraiya went and informed Minato and Kushina that they had arrived while Naruto washed up and changed.

Kushina ran into the house and was shocked at the changes her son had undergone. While she had missed him dearly, she knew that the training trip was necessary. He now stood a little over six feet tall, she saw him dressed in his new clothes and noted that he shared his father's physique. She would have to make sure that Mizore saw him without a shirt on, just for the teasing opportunities. She came up and gave her son a hug. "Welcome back Naruto, I missed you."

Naruto picked his mother up in the hug and spun her around. "It's good to be back mom. I have a surprise planned for Mizore. Do you know where she is?"

Kushina shook her head, "No, but I can find out, give me just a minute." She picked up the phone, dialed, and after a moment she spoke. "Tsurara, is Mizore at home or at the resort today? The resort, excellent! The surprise we talked about arrived today. I need you to get up there and have Mizore greeting guests today. Don't let her get suspicious though, your reason needs to be believable. How long will that take? Perfect, that gives us enough time to get everything put together. Make sure to keep in mind that once the shuttle gets there that Mizore will need a replacement. Thanks, I'll be bringing my camera. I'll see if any of the guests would be willing to take pictures. If so, make sure there is a laptop available. See you soon." Hanging up the phone she turned to her son, "So what do you have planned? All I know is you wanted to surprise her."

"Well, I wanted to borrow the hotel chef for a few minutes." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Done! What else?"

"I was thinking about a picnic, just the two of us and we could have the Shirayuki's over for dinner, unless they wanted us to go over there."

"A picnic, this early? Well, I will discuss that with Tsurara while you two are out and about. Anything else?"

"The picnic is because she always runs late, still does according to her letters and never eats before she heads to the resort. And other than today, I do have something special that I wanted to do for her tomorrow. But that will be early. It involves a few things that I learned while I was away. Don't worry; it's not perverted in any way."

Kushina considered this, "Okay, but the rest of the day tomorrow your father and I will want to spend with you."

"That is fine with me mom."

Kushina smirked, "That is, if Mizore will let us. She has missed you so much. Her mother is very proud of her oldest daughter. She said that she is now having to put forth more than a little a bit of effort to beat her daughter during training spars, another one of her sisters has started as well."

Naruto laughed again. "Should we get going? The shuttle will be leaving soon. I still need to talk to the chef."

The pair walked back to the hotel and made their way into the hotel lobby. There were already people sitting on the couches and chairs waiting for the shuttle to depart. While Naruto went and spoke to the chef, Kushina was plotting herself.

"Everyone listen up!" She spoke loudly, "I need your attention." Since she was listed as the driver of the shuttle today, everyone complied. "There is going to be an extra guest with us today. My son has just returned home today from traveling abroad for a while. His girlfriend works at the ski resort. We wanted to surprise her and hopefully it will work. Now, there is only one of me and a large group here today, so we are going to have a contest when we get there. Everyone with a digital camera raise your hand."

Well over three quarters of the group responded, and Kushina rubbed her hand together in glee. "Excellent. Now, this is the contest. Whoever gets the best picture of her reaction will end up getting three free lift tickets. Second place is three meals of free room service. And everyone who takes pictures, we will remove five to fifteen dollars off a night from your room rental if you get some good ones." The assembled patrons all murmured their excitement. Kushina continued, "My husband and I will decide and let you know what your efforts have won you. I will have a computer waiting at the lodge to download them onto before you get up the slopes. Now, my son will be coming out of the kitchen momentarily. I want him to get off the bus near the end, so everyone who has a camera, get off before him, but don't make it look obvious. People with cameras will be getting on last so you can get off first. If any of you spoil the surprise I will triple your room rate! Those who don't have cameras, I ask that you wait on the bus until the surprise and her reaction have happened."

The group complied, those without cameras standing by the door, and those with hanging back. There were a few people who ran back up to their room to get a camera left there. The rewards were definitely worth it. Naruto came back about fifteen minutes later, with a few covered dishes that had been put in a carrying pack and a couple hotel blankets. Kushina took these from her son. "You can't be carrying all of this when she sees you."

Even with heavy anticipation on the part of Naruto and his mother and also the prospect of freebies from the hotel for the patrons, the ride up to the lodge was oddly quiet.

* * *

Mizore had just arrived at the main lodge when her mother pulled up on a snowmobile. "A few of the girls just called out sick today, and we have a large group coming from the Namikaze's today, can you act as a greeter and traffic director for me until we get them settled?"

Mizore groaned. "Mom, I was just supposed to prepare the slopes today then go and find the best spots for when Naruto comes home. I want to see if I can follow him home without me noticing."

"Mizore, please, I need this. I already sent your sister to go work that run. She is strong enough to do so. You can have the day off tomorrow if you do this for me. That way you can make up for lost time."

Mizore agreed, but inwardly was irritated. She hated greeting people. By nature all Yuki-Onna were shy and preferred to be observing instead of noticed. Being readily visible and outgoing went heavily against that. Mizore begrudgingly went and got changed. Greeters had to appear normal for a human. So she put on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a greeter badge pinned on it. Mizore decided to watch the road, as the shuttle turned into the parking lot, she saw a red head at the wheel. Kushina usually had news if a letter had come from Naruto. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. She might even know what train he would be coming in on at the end of the week.

Walking towards the shuttle, Kushina was directing people over to her for an introduction to the lodge. When over half of the people had gotten off the bus, Kushina came over to Mizore.

"You on greeter duty then? I'm sorry that you got stuck with it."

"It's okay. Did Naruto send a letter?"

"No, he hasn't I'm sorry. Something did come from him today, but I haven't had a chance to look into it and see what he sent for you."

"That is okay, I will stop by later today then to see if he sent me anything."

Grabbing her attention, a voice was heard that was familiar, but different; and a surge of energy she hadn't felt in a long time, registered on her senses. "What if I just sent myself?"

Mizore slowly turned murmuring to herself, "Don't be a dream…" When she had turned around, she saw Naruto coming off the small bus and stand there with a grin on his face

"Hello Mizore." his voice, though deeper, was still recognizable.

Any further conversation was cut off as she ran and jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he was now taller than her by a few inches, but she made the jump/. She then kissed him in front of everyone. Neither of the rather occupied couple noticed the sounds and flashes of pictures being taken.

Tsurara walked up alongside her friend. "Kushina."

"Yes?"

"I want copies of those pictures."

"I know. I promised the person who took the best one three lift tickets."

"I was going to offer five. If there is a tie, I'll give both groups three tickets for the duration of their stay." Tsurara paused, then continued in low voice, "The opportunity for the teasing material or is just too good to pass up!"

Kushina replied in a conspiratory tone, "I know, and the best part is that we didn't have to do anything to get it either!"

Two other girls came up and ushered everyone into the main lodge allowing the couple some time alone. The gear would be brought up to them shortly. It was several minutes before Mizore would climb down off of Naruto, she still pressed herself into him. It looked like she was trying to merge with his coat. Tears of happiness leaked from her eyes.

Tsurara spoke to her daughter, "You can have today and tomorrow off to spend with Naruto."

"Thank you Mother."

"Have fun."

"What? Eeep!"

While the two were talking Kushina had given Naruto the blankets and the pack with the food in it. He slipped it on, threw the blankets over a shoulder, picked Mizore up bridal style and ran off to the woods. This caused the girl in his arms to blush. Usually it was the Yuki-Onna who did the carrying off. It felt rather nice to be the one who was taken for once.

Upon entering the woods, he poured on the speed, taking them to a clearing that they played in frequently when they were younger. It was down the mountain from the resort, so it was unlikely that they would be bothered or even seen. Naruto laid the blankets down on the snow at the base of a tree. "Now, unless you have changed your habits, which I doubt, you never eat breakfast before helping at the resort. So I made sure that I brought you something. I haven't eaten either."

Mizore smiled and her blush returned. Even though he hadn't been around for all this time, he still knew her better than anyone else. "Thank you Naruto."

Inside the pack were a few different foods, some of which Mizore chilled before eating them. Mizore sat leaning against Naruto as she ate. She reveled in the comfort that had been lacking from just being near him. She resolved then and there to never let another touch her.

"I missed you Mizore." Naruto spoke startling her out of her thoughts.

"I missed you too. Um, Naruto, could you hug me again like you did before you left?'

"With all of my tails? Or just the ones you saw when I left?"

"You grew more?" the shock in her voice was evident.

"Until the age of around thirty to forty all yoko can gain more tails. Depending upon their strength of course. One of the reasons why I am taller is because of the ones that I grew."

"Can I see them all?"

"Only for you Mizore. I normally only bring out a few." Naruto stood then shifted into his kitsune form. All of his tails flowed behind him. After counting them, (there are now seven of each type) Mizore's eyes glittered and Naruto swore he saw hearts appear around her face. Mizore leapt into his embrace. His tails automatically wrapped around her.

Letting out a little sigh, she felt that all was finally right in the world.

Naruto sat back against the base of the tree, Mizore leaned back against his chest, the tails still covering her like a furry blanket. Every once in a while she would gently stroke one near her hand. They lost track of time of how long they stayed like this, just watching the clouds and talking to each other. Once the sun had made its way overhead, they decided that it was time to go back.

While Naruto was packing up and shaking the snow from the blankets, Mizore decided to try something her mother had talked about during what she called lollipop training. Since Naruto had his back to her, she posed, leaning forward slightly and a lock or two of hair fell forward over her face. When he slipped the pack back onto his shoulders she asked, just as he turned around, "Naruto?" She held the sucker was being held in one hand, just in front of her lips, she then took a brief lick of it then asked pouting slightly, "Would you carry me back? Please?"

Naruto turned beet red and stammered out, "Uh, yeah Mizore, sure."

This, according to her mother, was a positive reaction. She decided to try another move that her mother had suggested. Leaning in close, she whispered as huskily as she could, "Thank you."

She noticed that he had shivered, just so slightly before picking her up again. Inwardly she squealed, 'Success!' Mizore thought that she might have another talk with her mother tonight to get a few more tips. Just because he had made that promise to her didn't mean their relationship would be boring. As they made their way through the woods Mizore just leaned into his shoulder.

"By the way Mizore, your hair looks really nice."

"You like it? I was going to cut it before you arrived."

"I think that you look great with long hair."

It was decided. Mizore would not be cutting her hair.

Once back at the lodge the pair was lightly teased by their respective mothers. Mizore however, asked a few questions to her mother in a whisper so low even with yoko hearing couldn't be made out. She was quickly dragged away by her mother for a little further instruction.

* * *

It was decided that dinner would be held at the Shirayuki residence. While preparing for dinner, Kushina 'accidentally' spilled something on Naruto. Tsurara quickly had Mizore go get a spare shirt from her father's dresser. When she came back she stopped, stared, blushed, looked down. However her eyes kept going back to Naruto from time to time. Naruto's shirt had been removed by his mother.

Kushina took the shirt from Mizore's limp grasp. Naruto noticed her reaction and quickly slipped into the offered shirt.

"Tsurara?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

Wiping her hands on a towel, she responded, "Sure."

Once in the other room, Naruto kept his voice low, correctly guessing that Mizore would be attempting to listen in.

The conversation was too low for her to hear and Mizore cursed the fact that she couldn't get to her room and grab the directional microphone that she had purchased. She further cursed the situation when Kushina pulled her back into the kitchen.

"Naruto, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to surprise Mizore with some abilities that I developed while training. Can you make sure she has a nice robe by her bed in the morning?"

Tsurara simply agreed, but guessed that it would not be her own bed that Mizore would be sleeping in most of the night.

After a nice meal, Naruto took a scroll from his pocket and started unsealing gifts for both of the families. For his parents, he made a present of the entire sealed works of the yoko libraries. In it were techniques that they had not been able to copy from their family libraries. Minato and Kushina both wondered at how he had done it, to which, Jiraiya merely said "It was a surprise to me too when he did it. I agreed that it would make a nice coming home present."

For Mizore, he had gotten a collection of suckers from all over. To her mother, a smaller collection of the same. However, hidden under them was the next book from the Toad Sage, it hadn't been published yet. There was a note on it that read: Don't ask how I got it, you don't want to know, count this as a gift for your husband as well.

Tsurara blushed. Apparently her daughter had told him about parts of their conversations.

For Mizore's siblings, a collection of trinkets and souvenirs from various places, and Naruto, taking her brother aside, gave him a book entitled, "Sensing your stalker."

At the boy's questioning look, Naruto replied, "You'll need it, trust me." A sudden feeling of dread came over a small group of younger Yuki-Onna. They looked around wondering why it felt like their ways of observation would soon no longer be effective. One or two who had supplemented Mizore's allowance were glad that she had given them tips.

The families parted ways, but not before Tsurara gave Kushina a sack filled with leftovers. Both mothers had a sneaking suspicion that tonight would be a repeat of the night that Naruto left. Granted, both of the fathers knew nothing about the happenings that night all those years ago. In the bottom of the bag was a robe for what Naruto had planned. The family all went to bed. After a few hours, Tsurara went to verify her suspicions. Sure enough, there was an ice clone in her daughter's bed. And just outside of her window fresh snow had been laid down to cover tracks.

Tsurara was proud of her daughter. She was showing the dedication of a true Yuki-Onna; to watch her chosen even while he slept. She went back into her bedroom to ensure that her husband didn't discover what was going on.

* * *

Kushina eased the door open to her son's room. Sure enough, Mizore was cuddled next to Naruto. She sighed, leaving the white robe on the chair next to his desk. She crept out of the room only to return moments later with a camera. She snapped some quick pictures of the pair, then left again to ensure that Minato wouldn't go into Naruto's room.

She missed however, the signs of white hair at the bottom of a windowsill. As she left Jiraiya's head popped up looking into the room. "The kid and his girl are research gold!"

* * *

Naruto woke up slightly later than he had during his training, but still earlier than he had in the past. He quickly discovered that his nose was buried in a nest of purple hair. 'I should be surprised, but I'm not.' was his thought. Quickly freeing his hands he made a few seals then touched his palm to the sleeping girl's forehead. 'There, that should keep her asleep for a while.' After extricating himself from the situation, he quickly changed then put her arms through the sleeves of her robe. He picked her up in a bridal carry. Shrouding himself under an illusion of just himself, he left the house and made his way across the town and towards the mountain. He stopped in the clearing where they had eaten breakfast the previous day. Naruto slipped behind Mizore, laying in the snow and holding her in a position almost identical to what they had shared earlier. He then removed the jutsu that was keeping her asleep.

Mizore slowly came into wakefulness. Naruto's warmth behind her was comforting. Good he hadn't woken up yet. She could hear the birds; it must still be early because she didn't hear the normal sounds of people passing by his house. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed quickly. The sunlight coming through the branches was too bright, waking her up fully. 'Wait… branches?' She tried to stand but was held in place by a pair of strong arms.

"So my little snow maiden is finally awake." Naruto felt her relax as she recognized his voice. "And no, this isn't a dream. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find my girlfriend in my bed." The feel of him speaking while holding her tight against him was sending pleasant shivers through her.

"So where have you taken me?" Mizore asked nervously. So many of her dreams had featured something like this.

"We ate breakfast here yesterday. I'm surprised you don't remember it."

"It looks different having my head just above the ground."

Naruto chuckled, then let her up. Both knelt in the snow facing each other. Naruto took her hand in his and said, "I came out here to show you something. Before I tell you, I need you to promise that you not tell anyone, not even your mother."

Mizore look confused. Instead of letting her ask the question that was on her mind, Naruto replied, "I was able to do something that no other yoko has been able to do. My parents will be finding out from Jiraiya, but they will know the importance of it, and they won't say a word, but until I am older and stronger, no one is to know of this. I am only telling you because I only tried to do this for you. You are the reason why I gave this a shot."

Mizore already knew that he wasn't like other yoko, her mother knew he could use other yoko abilities, but something completely new, well asking her to keep it from her mother, if it would keep Naruto safe, she would do it. She whispered, "You have my word."

"Good, because I am sure you would be disappointed if you hadn't said yes." With this he stood shed his jacket, then walked out to the middle of their clearing. "I have to let some tails out to do this, I haven't mastered it yet to the point of being able to do it without them like many normal yoko techniques. It is rather hard. But I have managed to get it down to just one tail of each type."

Now Mizore was very curious. She watched as a yellow and white tail appeared then seemed to flow together, forming a light blue color where they touched. Naruto's face was a mask of concentration. Then he clapped his hands together, and the snow around him rose into the air and started swirling. It wasn't until it was swirling hard that Mizore noted that there was more snow in the air than had been on the ground. She watched, shocked, as the floor of their clearing was carpeted with a thin coating of ice, then small mounds of ice grew then burst apart showing ice replicas of a flower she knew all too well. Naruto's tails separated again then faded away. He slouched then stood again. "That was the first time I have ever done so many. That was harder than I thought it would be. Almost three years ago, I promised that I would take you to the field of Snow Whites when we are seventeen. That is still a few years away. I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten that promise."

Mizore was shocked that Naruto had done something that previously was just the domain of the Yuki-Onna. She was speechless, but her hand rose to the closest flower, and gently stroked it. Naruto had jumped next to her to avoid breaking any of them. He picked it, then blue flared around his hand and the flower glowed then seemed to be lit gently from within. He then handed it to her.

"As long as you don't get this too warm, it won't melt. Once it starts to dim, let me know and I will recharge it. Now you can keep it to remind yourself of our promise."

"How?"

"A combination of Youkai energies and shinobi practices. It is amazing what the two can do together. Some of the stealth techniques mom has taught you are from them. It is the same as your throwing knives."

Mizore, still in shock was unable to muster a response.

"Mizore, if I can get to where I don't need my tails out, can you teach me some of the things you know about making and manipulating ice?"

Her response was simply nodding dumbly.

"Excellent. I can do a few other combinations, but that is the one I can do the most with. I am working now to combine three natures. If it works, it will be extremely powerful."

The events of the past few minutes had finally percolated through Mizore's brain. Her abilities, which meant so much to her, Naruto had worked to be able to at least imitate them. Just for her! He already meant so much to her and to work to be able to be equal to her. It filled her with a feeling that she couldn't immediately identify. Once she identified it, she felt a surge in her self-esteem. Naruto thought she was worth enough to put untold amounts of work into attempting to imitate her abilities. Most husbands of a Yuki-Onna had some degree of fear of their wives' powers, now Naruto never would. He could hold his own against her. For the first time she had heard of a Yuki-Onna's husband wouldn't fear her or her children on some level. Her brother would likely be the only other exception to this rule. And Naruto had chosen her, out of everyone else, he had chosen her. A feeling of warmth made its way through her body. Mizore involuntarily transformed and hugged Naruto, her enhanced strength meaning nothing and her ice talons didn't pierce his skin. She could be herself around him. Then the strangest thing happened as she transformed back. Instead of fading from ice back to her hair, it seemed for the briefest instant that instead of ice, her purple hair was a curtain of purple snow to her mid back; gently swaying in a wind then her hair re-appeared.

While she didn't notice this, Naruto did. He would have to ask Tsurara when they got back to her house. "Come on, let's go. Your mom knew I was surprising you with something today. She is making both of us breakfast."

Hand in hand, they made their way back to the Shirayuki household. Mizore was still clutching the ice Snow White to her chest.

* * *

"Now are you sure you have everything Naruto?"

"Yes mom. We have been over this four separate times. I have all of my uniforms packed, I have my supplies sealed in scrolls and the pair of hook swords that you gave me have been put in seals on my gloves. Yes I have back-up suppression seals in case one fails, yes I have my seal making supplies, no I promise not to alter my uniform, even if it is atrocious. And finally, yes I have the time when the bus will be by to pick both Mizore and I up."

It is now the night before the bus came to take Naruto to Youkai Academy. The past few weeks had been rather interesting. Kushina, after analyzing Naruto's new fighting style, started training him in hook swords. She had hoped he would lend himself to the katana, as she had, but in hand to hand, Naruto needed something else, something that could be versatile and relatively unpredictable. He was exceptionally adept at linking them and surprising her. The fact that only parts of the weapons were sharpened made him all the more dangerous. He lived up to the Maelstrom meaning of his name. While he was still just a novice, Kushina had to take the sparring seriously. It didn't help that Naruto had found a way to channel his Youkai energy and chakra through them for some devastating attacks. Minato inscribed some seals on the back metal backings of fingerless black gloves. Naruto had taken to wearing them whenever he was awake. Kushina was worried, she knew that there was likely to be at least one other Yoko at the Academy. If Naruto was sensed, there might be bloodshed since he had no protection from any of the clans. While his training had been further increased, the Shadow Clones were still working overtime for final preparations. Even though he didn't show it, Minato was worried as well, should things get bad, he had given Naruto a seal that would transport him to the training area for him and anyone he was touching at the time. Both of them knew that the yoko sent their kits to Youkai Academy to either have them killed for being weak, become stronger, or show other Youkai not to mess with them as a species. They had prepared Naruto in every method that they knew. They hoped and prayed it would be enough.

* * *

Just up the mountain, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Yes Mother. I have a box full of lollipops. Yes, before you ask, I have everything else too." Mizore's tone was rather exasperated.

"What about your Naruto Diary?"

"Of course I have it. I wouldn't forget that." Mizore stopped; she just realized what she had said.

Tsurara merely smirked. "Good. By the way, I got you a going away present." As she said this, she pulled a wrapped box from behind her back.

Mizore gasped and slowly opened the present. Inside the box was the pair of night vision goggles that she had been saving up for. Beneath those were several pairs of striped stockings.

"I know that you have been wanting those for a while. Those stockings will help to cover up your legs, and they hold cold in rather well. I know that you don't like those skirts. I always thought that the uniforms were designed by Youkai with tastes like Jiraiya. I lengthened them for you as well. At least enough that the perverts around you won't see your underwear at every opportunity. Since you are a Yuki-Onna, you can wear whatever you need to keep you cold." She paused, "Although, that does mean Naruto can't stare at your legs, or your underwear. But since you are going to be wearing that sweatshirt, he needs to be able to stare at something."

Mizore blushed, wrung her hands, then sputtered.

Her mother continued heedless of her daughter's embarrassment. "You're right. That would have other Youkai looking at you inappropriately. I didn't think about that. Well, good night Mizore. If you plan to sleep over at Naruto's again, please be back before breakfast. Your father plans to wake you up tomorrow. So I would ask that you spend the night here. He doesn't know about your visits over there. If I might offer some advice; pay attention in your cooking classes. You and I both know you need it. You can make traditional Yuki-Onna dishes, but Naruto having traveled will have a more varied taste than just our dishes. Besides you need to get the noodle recipe he likes so much for ramen from his mother."

Mizore made a mental note that she hadn't even notice what Naruto ate since coming back. She would have to take careful notes at school.

"I will stay here tonight. After all, I will get in trouble if I get caught in Naruto's dorm. We can get in rather big trouble"

Tsurara nodded, ignoring the fact that she knew Kushina had spent most of her senior year sharing a dorm room with Minato. If a boy was in a girl's dorm, it was a problem, less of one if the girl was in the boy's room; in fact it was often overlooked if that was the case. Because she would turn seventeen while in school, Mizore would need to share a room with Naruto, if he held true to his promise. Wishing her daughter a good night, Tsurara left the room. She was worried for her daughter. What Naruto had witnessed with her daughter's transformation was odd. She had spent the past few weeks looking in history and had found only cryptic references to the snow-haired Snow Maidens. It seemed like they were mentioned once or twice, but there was never another whisper of one. There wasn't a real change in her daughter's abilities either. It was a rather large puzzle. There was more mention of Snow Boys than there were of a Yuki-Onna with snow-like hair. If the Snow Priestess knew something she wasn't telling. She had sent a request for information to their leader, but no response had ever been given. Tsurara also wondered why she had never witnessed this before with her daughter, unless it was somehow connected to Naruto. Those were thoughts for another time. Luckily, her daughter had a friend going with her. She shuddered to think who would take advantage of her had Naruto not been in her life. Youkai Academy was a dangerous place, even for Youkai. Naruto would protect her daughter and she would protect him.

She pushed her fears aside and went to bed.

* * *

Mizore was saying goodbye to her family, Naruto had already done so. Tsurara gave Naruto a hug and whispered in his ear, "Protect her. Watch your own back. Youkai can be dangerous. I know you are strong, stronger than even both of your parents but please, be careful. Make sure she stays safe."

Naruto whispered back, "Don't worry, I will."

A bus pulled alongside the two families and a man with glowing eyes smoking a cigar was revealed when the door opened. "Youkai Academy. So you are Naruto and Mizore?"

They nodded in response.

"Well then, let's get going."

After the bus had pulled away, Mizore sat leaning against Naruto and promptly fell asleep. She hadn't slept well last night. The drive took them back down the mountain, then through a tunnel. When they emerged, they were in a city. It looked like nothing that Naruto had heard Youkai to look like.

"We have one last student to pick up." The bus driver elaborated.

He pulled up next to a nice little house. A nondescript young man with dark hair climbed onto the bus. Naruto waved him over, he sat in the seat just in front of him. Naruto smelled something that took him a moment to identify. The boy in front of him smelled human.

"You looking forward to Youkai?"

He responded, "It was the only place that accepted me. My name is Tsukune Aono."

Nartuo raised an eyebrow at this. He extended his hand, "Naruto Namikaze. Both my parents went there. The lovely lady drooling on my shoulder is my girlfriend Mizore. Her mother went there as well. Did your parents go there as well?"

"No. So tell me, what do you know about the school?"

"Before I do let me ask you a question. Are you a human?"

Tsukune looked confused. "Of course what kind of question is that?"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I thought so. Any idea why this is called _Youkai_ Academy?"

"No, I just thought it was because someone had a sense of humor."

Naruto muttered to himself, then shook his head. "Tsukune, I'm going to be one hundred percent serious with you. Youkai academy," he paused then let his ears pop out, "Is a school for Youkai. Many humans would call us creatures of myth, monsters or demons. I am warning you because I don't have anything against humans, but some people there do." Seeing the look on his face, Naruto continued, "They are real, go ahead and see for yourself." At this he tilted his head toward the boy.

Tsukune's attitude had gone from indifference to ridicule then to disbelief. "You have to be joking."

"Tsukune, swimming in Egypt's main river is bad for you. Well anyway, I'm not. Like I said, I have nothing against humans. Heck, during my travels I learned a lot from them. If nowhere else accepted you, if you stay for the first term, then transfer out, then you will have a better chance at getting in to another school. At school it is against the rules to show your Youkai form anyway. The point of the school is to teach Youkai how to be inconspicuous in the human world. There is a possibility, however, that you are part Youkai yourself. If not, since everyone has to stay in human form, then if you are careful, no one will notice. Unless you get too close that is. You smell like a human."

"But nowhere else accepted me. I don't have anywhere else to go. But…" Tsukune trailed off as they entered a tunnel, he was too distracted by the change in surroundings.

"Never mind. It's too late now."

"What do you mean?"

"We just arrived."

 **We are finally getting to canon Rosario. Thought this was a good place to end it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing even remotely related to the characters, plot, or storylines of Naruto or Rosario. But I have to admit, it sure is fun to play in the sandbox.

 **AN: A few people have mentioned they find the whole 28 tailed Naruto odd, overpowered, or just plain confusing. I realized that I never fully explained something. Naruto is NOT overly powerful just yet. He can't use all of the various natures simultaneously. (Chapter 2 in Mizore's letter) This is why he had to learn to separate his various energies. Currently he is at the level of a 7 tailed yoko. Granted he can use any of the four basic yoko technique types I have created, but that doesn't mean that use them all at the same time. For example his fire and water energies cancel each other out, unless he concentrates REALLY hard and then he can use steam attacks. At this point combining the natures is not easy for Naruto. It may become so at a later date, but I haven't decided that as of yet. So, in the Naruto verse terms think of him as a 7 tails at this time. I have put a limit on tails of 10 of any one kind, but the strongest of the current yoko only have 9. 10 is viewed as a rather extreme anomaly. That is why Naruto rarely ever lets all of his tails out at the same time. Granted it may look interesting, but he can't really use his Youkai abilities very well, if at all. Although Mizore really likes the cuddle factor of the 28 tailed Naruto.** **While he is rather powerful; more so than his parents, he can still be taken down by a higher level yoko. Hopefully this clears a few things up.**

* * *

"I don't believe you. That is a not a funny joke Namikaze!" with this, Tsukune stood then marched off.

Naruto mused, 'I'll give him ten minutes tops once he's in the classroom.'

Gently shaking his girlfriend's shoulder, Naruto woke her up. "Mizore, we're here. Are you ready for this?"

"No." She then held up the stick of her sucker, in her sleep it had been dissolved. She then glared at the disobedience of the confection, how dare it dissolve before she had a chance to truly enjoy the flavor. Unwrapping another, she popped it into her mouth, "Naruto, we should get going."

The pair stepped off the bus and away from the truly creepy gaze of the glowing eyes of the bus driver.

They held hands as they walked through the woods. It was a distinct change from the fresh air of the mountains. The air was stale, and felt slightly oppressive. There wasn't even a breeze moving through the trees. The crows in the branches gave the woods the air of an Alfred Hitchcock film. Their red eyes followed the movements of the pair. Fed up with it, Naruto flared both his Chakra and Youkai. The crows took off and the oppressing feeling lifted. Naruto grumbled something about cheap theatrics.

As they were headed around a turn, they heard a scream. Both Naruto and Mizore broke into a run. Just about a hundred yards off, they saw Tsukune grabbing his neck and running in circles. Naruto recognized the pink haired figure sitting on the ground next to a bicycle.

Coming up on the pair, "Moka." Naruto began sternly. "Did you already forget what I said about asking first?"

The pink haired vampire rose to her feet. "Naruto! You actually are here!" with this she leapt towards the blond boy.

Dodging the glomp attack by the enthusiastic vampire, he continued, sighing, "You did, didn't you?"

Moka looked mollified. Dodging the question, she said "I'm sorry I couldn't write. Kokoa, my sister, had ripped up the paper when it fell out of my pocket later that day. I'm glad I found you here."

Naruto, seeing the girl was actually apologetic over not having written him, he rested one hand on her shoulder. "That's okay. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Mizore."

Because he had turned away from Moka, Naruto missed the pout from the pinkette and then the merest flash of a slightly vicious smirk. She wasn't going to let such a tasty blood supply out of her clutches. The mere memory of the event left her taste buds tingling.

"Um, Naruto, I am still a bit hungry, may I?"

"Much better Moka. Apologize to Tsukune and I will consider it."

Moka, turning to the nervous boy bowed her head and said, "I am sorry Tsukune. I shouldn't have just bitten you, even if your blood is tasty."

Naruto turned to Mizore, "Are you okay if she drinks a little bit? You know I heal really fast. I don't think Tsukune could sustain her."

Mizore fixed a calculating gaze on the girl.

Moka suddenly felt extremely cold, like ice had crystallized in her veins, but stuttered out, "I'm just hungry and anemic."

Mizore turned back to her boyfriend and pulled him down in a rather deep kiss which left three of the small group blushing. "Understand vampire that he is mine! You may be strong, but that doesn't matter to me. You may feed only if he allows you to do so." Mizore then threw an ice kunai cutting off a stray lock of pink hair. "I will stop you if you try to do so without his permission." After a repeat of her osculatory performance, she motioned for the girl to go ahead.

Mizore sidled up to Tsukune. "You are rather skittish aren't you?"

Tsukune jumped, clearly nervous about the ice wielding girl. He huffed then walked away.

Seeing the pink haired girl stop her feeding, Mizore noticed a dazed look on Moka's face. Mizore filed this little tidbit of information away for future reference.

Naruto picked his backpack up then refastened his shirt and tie. "We'll let's get going. If we don't hurry we will be late to class." The three students then started to jog towards the building in the distance. When they came up to it, Tsukune had stopped and was staring.

"This is a school?" he blurted out.

"One of the best and most dangerous; keep on your toes." Naruto replied.

The four stayed together as the first day progressed, although Tsukune was starting to become more than slightly detached. After the welcoming ceremony, they fortuitously met up during lunch. After comparing schedules, they discovered that all four had the same homeroom class. Naruto noticed Tsukune had taken a seat by the wall. Mizore sat in front of Tsukune and Moka behind him. Naruto then wove a subtle illusion, changing the perceived scent around Tsukune's desk. It wouldn't be able to move with him, but it might help during class. He might be able to make something more permanent, but that would be a project for another time. If the human decided to stay that is.

Naruto's musings were cut short as a pair of arms went around his neck from behind and he felt a pair of much softer pieces of anatomy pressed into the back and sides of his head. Mizore looked ready to turn someone into a life-size ice sculpture.

"Yahoo! We are in the same class Naruto!" was whispered huskily into his ear.

"Kurumu. How are you?" Naruto replied calmly, blatantly ignoring all of the males in class had only one thing on their minds: jealousy directed towards the blonde boy.

"How come you and Jiraiya didn't come back for a visit?" the blue haired succubus asked, this time her breathy voice was directed towards his opposite ear.

"Training. Why else?"

"And here I thought you liked visiting my house Naruto." the succubus simpered as she sat herself in Naruto's lap.

"Kurumu, could you stop before my girlfriend turns you into a blue topped snow cone?"

"Hm?" Then seeing the glare from the purple haired figure and the frost creep across the window, she pulled back from Naruto and stood up. After laughing, "Naruto you are more than enough for the both of us anyway." Kurumu stopped from continuing as she saw Mizore's necklace flash in the light. She then walked over to her leaned down and whispered, "So you're the very special friend he bought that for huh? May the best girl win."

Fighting back her anger, Mizore replied with finality, "Don't worry I will."

Kurumu laughed, "I think we'll get along fine." Then returning to her seat behind the blonde, she asked a simple question. "Naruto, I haven't gotten a letter from you in weeks, I thought you had forgotten me."

"Kurumu I told you that once I was home, I would be spending some time with my family, besides we both knew I would see you here."

Kurumu's reply was cut off by the entrance of a woman with hair styled like a pair of ears was coming off of her head.

"Hello everyone. My Name is Miss Nekonome. I am your homeroom teacher." The class was now quiet. "Welcome to Youkai Academy. Now as you all know this is a school for all types of Youkai. The purpose of the school is to aid Youkai in understanding, coexisting with, and learning to blend in while in the human world."

Naruto noted out of the corner of his eye that Tsukune had broken out in a sweat. Obviously it was sinking in that it wasn't just a prank that a few people were playing on him.

The teacher continued, "As such, one must remain in their human forms at all times. It is forbidden to ask someone's true nature. As practice for when you venture into the human world, you must keep your true form hidden from others. If any of you knew each other before school, then obviously you already know, but otherwise, you must work to keep it a secret."

A gruff voice interrupted the teacher. "I don't understand why we just can't eat them. They are only puny humans after all. Of course we'd have to wait until after having our way with any of the good looking ones."

The student who had said this was sitting next to Naruto. Miss Nekonome looked extremely uncomfortable with this question. Naruto decided to step in. It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself, after all. Besides he stood as tall as this guy did anyway.

"You are a real idiot you know that? Do you really not understand what she just said? The humans control the world. I have seen some of what they are capable of. If you did that, they could send legions of humans armed with weapons that could kill you regardless of your monster form. They could drop a bomb on you that would vaporize you and everything around you. No matter how fast a Youkai can heal, vaporization is instantaneous. You would be dead either way. Like she said, peacefully coexisting with humans is really the only option for survival. As a general rule humans fear what they do not understand. If you showed your true form around a large group of them, you would likely be hunted down then captured or killed for study. Why do you think most Youkai have areas where they can be themselves with no humans around? Besides, depending on the type of Youkai you are, if you reveal your presence to the humans, it could warrant death from your leaders. Your death as well as the humans who saw you. So I will say it again: You really are an idiot aren't you?"

The class looked stunned at Naruto's words. Even Miss Nekonome looked at a loss for any coherent response. The tall pierced boy, who had spoken, looked furious.

Before Saizou could say anything, Naruto continued, "What? I have spent most of my life near humans. I have visited such Youkai enclaves that are places that are intentionally hidden from the human world. If I was facing off against only a few humans, there is no contest. But a few can quickly become many. To borrow a phrase, if it is quantity versus quality, you can't forget that quantity has a quality all of its own. Humans are a very ingenious race. No matter your abilities, give them enough time, they will find a counter to whatever you can send their way." Naruto, realizing he was now the center of attention for the class, he decided to shift it elsewhere. "Miss Nekonome, I apologize for interrupting your class. That was disrespectful of me and I will accept any punishment you should deem necessary."

The teacher, taking the opening replied, "Thank you Naruto, while you have summed up what many fail to understand, you did interrupt. Please stay after class to discuss your punishment." She then addressed the class once more. "Now, while here at Youkai Academy, all staff and students are Youkai, there are no real, full humans here. The grounds for the school are shielded from the human world. Many consider this sacred ground and as such no human is allowed to set foot in the academy. The punishment is death."

The rest of the class continued without any further interruptions. Naruto remained after all the students had left the classroom. Mizore had told him quietly that she would be waiting outside the classroom.

"Naruto. I actually am not going to punish you for speaking out like you did." Miss Nekonome started.

Naruto nodded, knowing the punishment could have been severe.

She continued, "In fact I agree with you. I have made a good study of the human world. Many Youkai would consider that beneath them."

"If I may comment about that, those that do so, do so simply at their own peril." Naruto replied.

"I wanted to actually say thank you. This is my first year teaching, and as such, I still have not formulated good responses to common thoughts and questions, like your classmate Saizou's. I may use part of your little speech later."

"No problem. I think you did well." Naruto hesitated, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What should we do if your tail pops out like it did earlier? You had thrown a book at the student who mentioned it. I prefer reading a book, rather than introducing it to my brain via my skull."

"Please don't mention it. Because of my true form, which you have likely guessed, I get distracted rather easily and it comes out. It is rather embarrassing."

"I had a similar problem when I was younger, so I completely understand. If you want to further your studies in the human world, I can write my father, he found a way to keep my true form under wraps until I could control it better. He might be able to adapt it to help you."

"Naruto that is very considerate of you, I will think about it, but I do not want to keep you from those girls who are following you around."

Naruto blushed at the teacher's words. "Thank you. See you later." Naruto then stepped out into the hall. Mizore and Kurumu were both waiting outside of the room. The three of them made their way down the hallway. At the base of the stairs leading to the second level, they saw Tsukune lifted off the floor by Saizou. Moka was behind the larger boy. Naruto hurried toward the pair.

Saizou turned and leered at Moka, "Someone like me is far superior to…" his voice cut off with a grunt of pain.

Naruto had come up, twisting Saizou's right hand painfully. "Now, then I'll ask you again. You really aren't that bright are you?" With this Naruto squeezed harder, slightly dislocating the bones in the boy's wrist, causing him to drop Tsukune. While he was as tall as Saizou, Naruto twisted the arm to where Saizou's head was easily below his shoulder. "I will only say this once. If you are going to pick on friends of mine, you had better be able to back it up. And you just proved you can't so back off!" Naruto growled in the closest ear.

Nartuo then pushed the pierced boy away. "Tsukune, are you ok?" At the other boy's nod, he continued, "Let's go. Trash in the hallway shouldn't make us late for lunch."

The group made their way to lunch where Naruto took several steadying breaths.

Mizore whispered, "Naruto. That was dangerous. You promised that you wouldn't take risks."

"I know. But from what I gathered he only respects strength. I just showed I could take him out."

Kurumu added her two cents, "Or you issued him a challenge. Without knowing his form, you can't really say. That and according to the rumors he is only here because he is being forced to attend."

At this Naruto nodded. "Well, as long as he isn't mid to high S-class I can take him."

This caused both Moka's and Kurumu's eyes to widen. Tsukune just looked confused.

"Well enough of that, I'm hungry. Tsukune, what did you think of your first day at Youkai?"

The lone human in the group chose his words carefully, "It is interesting."

Since it was only the first day, the group had decided to explore the campus a bit. Kurumu left early on saying she had a project that she wanted to get a head start on. This confused the others since it was only the first day of school. Eventually they made it to their dormitory. Moka was gushing about how they had character and history. Naruto had to agree with Tsukune. They looked like rather dubious. The pictures of the old hotel that his parents had torn down then rebuilt showed that it was better looking than the dorms. Their luggage had been put in the assigned rooms. Naruto was across the hallway from Tsukune. As Tsukune sat down, Naruto let himself into the human's room.

"Like I said, everything I said on the bus is true. Let me let you in on a little secret. If the wrong type of Youkai is present in the school, I am in as much danger as you are. So, I will see if I can cobble something together to help you hide your scent." Holding up a hand to stop the obvious question, "No, I'm not going to tell you what kind I am. But I was serious. If you stay for just a little bit, then you might get a chance to transfer to another high school. Let me tell you something about myself. What I said in the classroom is true. My parents own a hotel. Mizore's mom runs a ski resort. Both of us have been around humans for a long time. Neither of us have anything against them. Youkai that think like Saizou are present here, but there are three general categories of Youkai: Those who hate humans, those who believe they are inferior, and those who have no ill will towards the race. Some of the third class even respect them."

"I take it you are part of the third group?" Tsukune asked the blonde.

"My parents would have adjusted my attitude if I wasn't. My mother's way of doing that involves fireballs and explosions."

Tsukune started to laugh, then realized his new friend was serious. At this realization, he paled.

Naruto continued, heedless of Tsukune's discomfort. "There is a way you could stay and even hold your own against some of the lower level Youkai you know."

Tsukune looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"There is a class of boundary beings called Shinobi. In truth, they are merely humans that have mastered manipulating their internal energies. They are a rather mercenary bunch, oftentimes staying in their own little corner of the world, but nice in general. They don't know about Youkai Academy, but they do know about various types of Youkai. Their abilities can be replicated by normal humans with enough practice. If you were able to do so, you could stay. You did say that nowhere else had accepted you. This will also give you an option of either holding your own, or holding one off until help arrives."

Tsukune looked doubtful. "What would I need to do?"

Nartuo shrugged. "Lots of hard work mostly. But for starters catch." At this, Naruto tossed a red vial to Tsukune. "That is an elixir; that while it is an extremely weak hallucinogen, and you likely will be rather confused at things you see, it is necessary to do this at your age. Don't worry, at worst you will only see a mirage or two. You are almost too old to learn to use the shinobi abilities. It will allow you to also visualize your Chakra pathways, and then allow you to access them, I haven't read of it doing anything other than that. Once done, in essence, you'll get to stay. Don't worry about the elixir, it is weaker than any medication that would temporarily make you lose touch with reality. It only works for a few minutes at most. It is really similar to thinking you saw something that really wasn't there."

"What if I don't want to stay?"

"Well, since I don't want to kill you, there is another option." At this Naruto dug in his pocket and produced a similar vial, but with a dark blue liquid in it. "This will modify your memories, causing you to forget Youkai Academy and return home with the knowledge that your application was rejected but no letter had been sent out. And you could leave this whole mess behind you."

"It quite frankly is your choice, but this is an example of what you could do." Naruto then proceeded to walk up the wall and stand on the ceiling. Dropping to the floor, Naruto then turned, "Goodnight Tsukune. See you in the morning. If you decide to take the red one, I need the blue one back."

Naruto crept into his bed after putting a locking seal on his door. No sense in being too trusting after all.

 **Meanwhile**

"That makes a solid three hundred observation spots. A good start if I do say so myself. Mom's notes from when she was here at school were certainly helpful. I need to get up to easily seven hundred with the size of the school" Mizore mused as she put away her detailed map. Mizore then made her way to outside the boy's dorms with a spotting scope. Having already obtained Naruto's room number by hacking the school computers, she looked at the dormitory map then located where Naruto's room should be on the second floor. She then saw Naruto enter his room and shrug out of his blazer. As he pulled off his shirt, she begged that it would stay off, but he slipped into his pajama top. She then blushed heavily as Naruto looked out the window and then waved while looking right at her. She was caught! She slunk off to her room to get her climbing gear. That location was obviously no good.

The next morning Naruto awoke to a flash of purple hair disappearing from his slightly open window. The blankets next to him were rather cold. 'Mizore found my room already? I was just guessing last night at which spot she might be watching from. Oh well.' he thought then lightly chuckled. As he prepared for the day, he made a few shadow clones to practice a few jutsu that he had been working on. These left via the window to find a place where they could set up some privacy and barrier seals. It would not be good to be caught by any of the teachers while training. Shrugging into the green monstrosity that was his uniform, he went and knocked on Tsukune's door.

"You awake yet Tsukune?" At no response, Naruto used his hearing to determine that no one was in the room. He couldn't hear any breathing. So he made his way towards the dining area of campus. He saw a commotion on his way, and could see Saizou's head over the rest of the students. Pushing his way through the crowd, he saw Saizou punch the wall just above Tsukune's head. Naruto ran over and grabbed Saizou's enlarged arm and twisted it into a painful hold.

"Saizou, why are you already ignoring the advice I gave you? I haven't even shifted out of my human form yet, and here you are incapacitated. Face it, you can't win. So, either you stop or I stop you." At this Naruto twisted harder, doing so pushed the half-transformed boy away from his friend. "Now, I will only tell you one more time, if you can't back up your claims, then back off." At this Naruto pushed Saizou away and reached over to offer Tsukune a hand up. "You ok?"

Tsukune was definitely shaken up. "Yeah. I didn't expect it to be this dangerous."

Naruto continued their conversation once they had distanced themselves from the crowd that gathered. "Well, if you associate with people who show their strength, then the weaker ones should back off, assuming you are strong as well. The stronger ones usually will ignore you and go for the main threat."

"So you are volunteering to take that role?"

"Meh, I was kinda forced into it with my personality and the idiot's words and actions. Besides, like I said, you would have to be a mid to high S class to beat me. Those are few and far between. By the way, are you thinking of withdrawing?" Naruto asked, pointing to the letter.

"I haven't decided yet, but wanted to keep my options open." Tsukune replied.

A pink haired form loomed behind the pair. Before either could do anything, it pounced. "Tsukune, Naruto, I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Hungry again Moka?" Naruto asked.

Before she could reply, her stomach rumbled. She continued regardless, "A little, since we are on blood sucking terms, could I have a little sip?"

Naruto replied, "Thanks for asking, and go ahead. Tsukune is a little shaken up from earlier. Saizou decided to be an idiot again." Tsukune looked gratefully towards Naruto; he was still rather uncomfortable with the vampire.

Moka missed the last part as she lunged for the blonde's neck. After a few moments an ice kunai lodged itself in Moka's forehead, knocking her off.

A voice drifted over, along with a few snowflakes. "That is enough Moka. I prefer my boyfriend to be able to walk away from your feedings."

Naruto turned toward the voice. "Mizore, there you are. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked this question with a raised eyebrow and a slight leer in his voice. It had the desired effect.

Mizore blushed spectacularly she stuttered out a "Fine. Thank you."

Tsukune and Moka both looked on in confusion. After deciding that they likely didn't want to know, they continued towards breakfast. Tsukune was silent. The conversation between the others was small, since it was early and only Naruto seemed to be a morning person.

After breakfast, there was still time before class and the quartet separated.

"Something on your mind Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Huh? Not really. Just wondering if this was really the right school for me. I don't think I will fit in very well."

"It is better than any human school." Moka replied. "When I was there, I was different from everyone else and no one really would talk to me. It seemed like no one even tried to understand me. Here I have you and Naruto. Even Mizore will speak to me. Are you really thinking of withdrawing?"

"Yes."

Moka looked shocked. "Why? Is it really so bad to be around other Youkai? Do you have human friends?"

"Not really, just family."

"Do they not want you here?" Moka was rather confused.

"Actually, my parents were ecstatic that I was able to get accepted."

"Then why would you want to go back? You have friends here."

Tsukune weighed the benefits of revealing his secret, but decided against it. He thought, 'If she knew I was human, then she would probably drain all of my blood to kill me like Miss Nekonome said would happen.' He sighed then simply said, "I don't think I will really fit in here." Unbeknownst to the pair they were being followed.

"Here at Youkai, is the first place that I haven't felt alone. With you and Naruto…"

Her sentence was cut short by a new arrival. "So what are the two of you doing out here all alone? Why you could get into trouble."

"Saizou!" Moka cried, "What are you doing out here?"

Tsukune who had stood in front of Moka was backhanded away by the now transforming Saizou. "Moka. I am really going to enjoy this. You are much better looking than… Hurk!"

The blonde who had his fist embedded in the large Youkai's gut said, "Saizou. You have had your last warning. You will now be punished." He then launched into spin kick pushing the brute backwards. When he was down, he turned, "Look this is not the real me. He is on his way." The now identified clone turned back to the fight.

Unnoticed by either combatant, Tsukune had picked himself up and had staggered over to Moka. While Saizou had become a punching bag, after a few moments he managed to land a hit, dispelling the clone.

The heavily bruised Saizou yelled triumphantly. "Now that the flea is gone, I can have some fun."

At this Tsukune slipped and the cross that normally adorned the pinkette's chest came off in his hand.

(A few minutes earlier)

Naruto and Mizore were relaxing under a tree, waiting for the warning bell to ring. Suddenly Naruto stood and jumped away. Mizore stood and followed, then felt a wave of Youkai energy nearby and it wasn't Naruto's. She ran faster. She arrived to see a silver haired girl kick a transformed Saizou through a tree. Naruto was in a nearby tree watching the situation.

"So I am assuming you are Moka's vampire side?" asked Naruto as he jumped down from the branch.

Inner Moka smiled at the arrival of her outer side's most delicious food source. "He needed to learn his place. So do you." she said as she lunged toward the neck of the blonde. She only had the memories of Outer Moka's experiences drinking his blood. She wanted to taste it for herself.

Naruto sidestepped the vampire's lunge. "The same rules apply Moka. Ask first."

The silver-haired vampire laughed. "I can drink from you whenever I want. You need to know your place." She yelled as she launched a kick at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the kick and swept the vampire's other leg out from under her. "I don't go down easy Moka." Naruto held up his hand at Mizore's attempt to step in. "Change back and we will talk."

Inner Moka and flipped and landed on all fours. "Hmph. Not likely." In a burst of speed, Inner Moka tackled Naruto into a tree and latched onto his neck. With her vampire nature fully released, the blood now flowing down her throat was even better than the memories. It seemed like her entire body was on fire. Her veins were singing and her mind just shut down. Inner Moka was so caught up in drinking the blonde's blood she ignored the ice creeping over her. Naruto was able to lift the vampire's head and pull away while Inner Moka was dazed. Naruto grabbed the cross from Tsukune's hand and put it back on the chain that dangled from her neck. The grey hair color receded and pink took its place. Only Moka's upper torso and head were free of the ice. Her head slumped down and soft breathing could be heard. Mizore was about to start berating her when Naruto stepped in and stopped her.

"Mizore, she is out cold. You can have a chat with her about this when she is awake to remember it. Let's take her to the infirmary and then head to class. We don't have any classes tomorrow and we can work this all out then."

"I really don't want to…but you are right. If that is her true nature, she needs to keep it under better control."

"That is her true nature?" Tsukune asked. The sole human on campus was now very glad about his decision to not tell the pink vampire that he was a human.

Naruto created a clone that carried Moka back to school after Mizore shattered the ice around her. Naruto would have his clone leave a little note on the nurse's desk about Saizou. In a few hours. He knew that the boy would not die any time soon, but he didn't mind a little suffering directed at him. His injuries would keep him down for a few days, even for a Youkai. The fact that the nurse might have to re-break his bones to set them was just an added bonus. Naruto felt that he had given Saizou enough warnings. Here at Youkai, one really couldn't back down once a threat was made. That should send the message to Saizou to back off. With a note from the nurse, Naruto, Miszore and Tsukune all made their way to class.

Tsukune was thinking the whole time. He had decided that he would do as Naruto had suggested, He would be taking the red vial on the weekend. After all, Naruto and Moka had taken Saizou down rather easily. His decision made, he stood a little taller.

Naruto noticed the change in his friend. "Red or blue vial? Have you decided to stay?"

Tsukune nodded. "For at least one term. Then I'll see about transferring out."

Naruto replied, "Good. Training starts as soon as you take that vial. Keep your grades up and we just might get you out of this alive and able to finish school somewhere else. Let me take care of that for you." Naruto snapped his fingers and the withdrawal letter ignited. Once Tsukune dropped it, the flames flared and the ash blew away in the breeze. "Like I said, I'll need the blue one back." Naruto reminded the boy as they finished walking to class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As I have already stated, I own nothing in regards to either creation.**

* * *

Mizore woke up feeling content. Naruto's alarm would be going off soon. She was sure that he didn't know that she spent time in his room sleeping by his side. After all, the previous night, she had seen him wave to multiple spots but never at her own, therefore, she was sure that he didn't know where she was watching him from. She knew her mother wouldn't have any problems with the sleeping arrangements anyway. After all, the two were practically engaged. All that was left was the flower offering ceremony. After that, then no one could come between them. She tried to roll away from Naruto only to find his arm wrapped firmly around her stomach. She slowly lifted Naruto's arm and crawled off of the mattress. As she was leaving, a voice caused her to freeze in place.

"This is the third day in a row Mizore. Mind telling me why we seem to be sharing a mattress now?"

The windowsill glowed and she saw a seal activate keeping the window from opening. Mizore turned sheepishly towards the blonde yoko that occupied so many of her thoughts.

"I just don't like being in my room. The only warmth that feels nice is being around you, otherwise I get too hot." It wasn't exactly a lie. Mizore knew that Naruto knew that his naturally generated heat was comfortable for her, even when other heat wasn't.

"Mizore. You have temperature controls for your dorm room that could have a coating of frost on all surfaces. Why do you really come here at night?" Naruto replied with a small smile on his face.

Mizore studied her shoes as she gave her answer. "I just want to be close to you. You know that I don't do well with showing my affection publicly."

"What about the times at the lodge? Or my house? Or in front of Moka and the others?"

"Those are different. Everyone there I already know, and some of those were impulsive. I was happy to see you. With Moka and the others, I am simply staking my claim"

"Mizore, I can tell that something has been bothering you. You would only come to my room at home about once a week. What is going on? Are you scared of sleeping alone here? Or is it something else that as a male I wouldn't understand?" His last question was asked with a smile.

Mizore's response wasn't discernible.

Naruto just replied, "Mizore, I would like an answer."

"It's about…" her voice trailed off.

"It's about what?" Naruto was unsure what she was talking about.

"Other girls." Mizore whispered. "And having to share you."

Suddenly the light went on in Naruto's sleep addled brain.

"Oh, that. Well, you don't have to worry about it for some time."

Mizore just gained a rather confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Dad is still trying to find out at what point that will be determined and by what means. Apparently, there are quite a few factors that go into the whole multiple mates possibility. Even with the libraries of the yoko clans, he is having a hard time tracking the information down. I asked him about it before we left for school and he joked that for all he knew at the time, it would be determined by a group of beings that we couldn't see but watched our every move. He then laughed and got back to work. Jiraiya and Mom both spent some time looking for the information as well. Mostly because I have attributes of all four Yoko types, the answer will not be easy to find. I had a long talk with him and Mom about it. They gave me some advice. I'm not going to worry about it until they find an answer. I may end up being friends with other girls, but Mizore," Nauto paused, running his finger along the necklace that was prominent against her pale skin, "I will keep my promise to you. Nothing can or will change that fact. Were you worried that we might become distant because of any other girls?"

Mizore merely sheepishly nodded and sniffled, holding back tears.

Naruto chuckled. "Mizore. We won't. We have been together for far too long for that to happen."

Mizore smiled then perked up marginally. "Thanks Naruto. That means a lot to me. When we were twelve, I only thought about keeping you as a friend with me; now, things are different. I care rather deeply for you. I would feel confident in saying that I love you, and I am sure you return those feelings. Part of me doesn't want to have to share you."

"Mizore. I don't want to have to have you share me either. But I will tell you this: if it is to be that you won't be the only woman in my life, I think that you should have some say in who any others are. If I am driven to take multiple mates, you will get to approve of them. They will need to measure up to your standards and get along with you. That may not be yoko tradition, but it is the only fair option that I see. I promise you that you can say yes or no if that happens. But remember, if it is to be just you, I don't want to disappoint anyone else. So please don't spread around the fact that the whole multiple mates thing might happen."

Mizore didn't want any other girls to assume they could just intrude on her territory. She wouldn't say a word until she was positive that she would have to share Naruto. After all, she didn't like the way that the pink haired vampire had been eying her boyfriend. She was curious about one thing. "Naruto, what was the advice your parents gave you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Just stuff I already knew from being in this relationship. If the whole multiple mates thing does happen, being a friend to the girl first will go a long way towards making them more accepting and understanding of the situation. Also they need to love me for me. Just like you do." Naruto finished.

"I was wondering why you let Moka and Kurumu do what they have been doing. So you are trying to just be friends first?"

"Of course, and while there may be some flirting back and forth, until we know for certain, then it will remain light and just between friends.

Mizore sat thinking about how she felt about Naruto being friends with the other girls. She had no problem with it, but until she knew if Naruto would take multiple mates, she really didn't want any of the other girls trying to think they could just waltz in and lay claim to her fox. She then recalled similar words her mother had spoken with her about if Naruto would be taking multiple mates, then she would likely have to get along with the others, friendship with the other girls would go a long way in that regards. She was jolted out of those thoughts by Naruto asking another question.

"I don't mind you coming here just to sleep, but what if you get caught? The two of us could get into a lot of trouble."

"Naruto, I was trained in stealth by your mother."

"True, but accidents happen."

Mizore just nodded at this.

"Now, can you go back to your room so we both can get ready for the day?" Naruto asked.

"Until you remove the seal on the window, no." Mizore smirked.

The seal glowed again as it deactivated and Mizore slipped out the now open window.

Naruto shook his head then got ready for the day. Stepping out into the hall, he went to knock on Tsukune's door, but noticed that he didn't hear the normal sounds of his friend up and about. Listening closer, he also didn't hear any breathing. 'Tsukune must already have left for the day.' thought Naruto.

Naruto left the dorms then waited for Mizore. The pair of them then left for breakfast. After a quick meal Naruto and Mizore left to go to class, but there was a rather large gathering of male students blocking the way. The pair then took another route to class, as they did they passed a few tussles, but word had gotten around that Naruto has already dealt with Saizou, so they didn't get dragged into a fight. They arrived shortly before class was to start, but there was a note on the door that saying all classes were cancelled for the day because of a staff meeting. Below that notice was an apology from Miss Nekonome for not telling the class yesterday and that homework would still be due following the syllabus she had given them.

Naruto groaned as they walked away, "Great, not even giving us a break."

Mizore replied while rolling her eyes, "What do you expect?"

"It's the beginning of the term. Maybe some mercy?"

"Do you really expect mercy to exist here Youkai Academy?"

"Not really, especially with what we were told about how some of the things are going."

Mizore merely replied, "You have been following that trend yourself."

"I know but it was necessary to deal with Saizou. You know I enjoy a good spar; but about fighting, well, I was taught while I was away to not start a fight, but if you or someone you care about is drawn into one, then fight to win."

Their conversation took the two of them out of the school building and towards the dorms, as they did so, a silver-haired Moka slammed a very familiar blue haired succubus into the ground just in front of them. Naruto pushed Mizore behind him to protect her from the shrapnel that was thrown up. Naruto's shirt and jacket were cut to ribbons. The cuts he suffered healed quickly. Once the dust had settled Tsukune was standing in front of Kurumu.

"This is enough Moka. I don't think that she was doing this from any sort of evil intentions. While it wasn't nice…" Tsukune was cut off as Moka shoved the human boy to the side once she had spotted the blonde hair of her favorite food source.

"Our last meeting was interrupted Namikaze." purred the vampire as she stalked toward her next meal. She then leapt towards her prey.

Naruto, however, was ready for the girl's actions this time. Catching her wrist as she neared him, he pivoted then threw the vampire over his shoulder and into a nearby tree. "I told you to ask. You can't just take what you want Moka.

The vampire had recovered, leapt off of the ground, this time keeping her hands in, and then launched a devastating kick at Naruto's midsection. Naruto blocked it, but winced at the pain that radiated from his forearms. His healing factor was already helping with the pain, but he knew he felt bones break.

While he winced, Moka swiped at Naruto, her nails, now sharper thanks to her transformation, finished ripping the buttons off of Naruto's already abused shirt. Naruto retaliated by spinning to kick Moka in the head. She leaned back avoiding the blow, then dropped to sweep Naruto's other foot out from under him. Once he hit the ground she threw herself at the downed blonde.

As she leapt onto him, spears of ice caught her mid-air and pinned the silver-haired girl to the tree next to where Tsukune had been thrown. Mizore had taken the Rozario from Tsukune and then froze the limbs of the determined vampire to the tree. Before Moka could react, Mizore placed the Rosario back on the chain. Before Moka reverted to her pink haired form, Mizore said, "No means no Moka. You aren't allowed to rape Naruto." All present sweat dropped at Mizore's word choice. **(AN: This moment is dedicated to The Green Ace of Clubs, whose comment made me laugh rather hard. And supplied me with a great line when I was struggling how to end this.)**

Naruto stood, then helped Kurumu stand. As he did so the blue haired girl sobbed into his chest. "Naruto, why can't I ever do anything right?"

Naruto, having little to no experience with a sobbing member of the fairer sex, looked pleadingly at Mizore.

"Mother told me that I need to find my Destined One, and I might find him here at school. I can't even properly charm a low- level Youkai like Tsukune. It wears off after just a short while. I'm a horrible succubus." She then merely sobbed harder, soaking the tattered remnants of Naruto's shirt with salty tears.

Naruto frantically made motions to Mizore indicating that he had no idea on how to proceed. She just chuckled then replied. "Naruto, Tsukune and I are going to be taking Moka to the nurse's office." She laughed inwardly at the look of betrayal on her boyfriend's face.

The look on Naruto's face now screamed at his girlfriend, "Don't leave me alone with her, I don't know what to do."

In response Mizore simply chuckled to herself again. Besides, she wasn't all that adept at handling crying girls either. Her sisters weren't to that particular stage yet.

Once Mizore and Tsukune had left with Moka in tow, Naruto resigned himself to his fate of comforting the crying succubus. He lead her over to the trees and leaned back against the tree, still holding the crying girl. "Kurumu, why do you think that you aren't doing anything right?"

Her sobbing died down but still punctuated her answer. "Mom said that a succubus needs to attract men to her, but I'm no good at it."

"What do you mean Kurumu?"

"Tsukune didn't even stay under the Charm. Mother trained me in that and she is one of the best in the valley."

Naruto wracked his brain for anything that he could use. He drew a blank.

"I couldn't even charm you! I was a failure from the very beginning."

Naruto sat, stunned at this. He finally responded, "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, I accidentally activated my powers when I saw you. We were twelve and I thought you were cute. It didn't work, and you weren't affected. I'm a lousy succubus. My chest isn't even close to how big mom was at my age."

At this comment Naruto blushed. He could feel exactly how big her chest was since she was pressing it into abdomen.

Since Kurumu's face was still buried in Naruto's chest, she didn't see the blonde's blush. "I even felt that the Harem plan that my mother convinced me was necessary, was shameful."

Naruto couldn't help it, he chuckled.

Kurumu looked betrayed as she heard him. "Why are you laughing at me?" The hurt tones were plain in her voice.

"I'm not, but something your mom told me about Succubi illusions makes sense. They are driven by the will of the succubus. If you think that the methods that your mother uses aren't right, then don't use them. They won't work for you. Devise some of your own. Since the succubi techniques are will driven, if you don't feel comfortable about them, they won't work. You need to find what works for you Kurumu. While you do need affection to survive, get it in your own way. You are a very pretty girl. Other girls, Youkai and human alike would kill for a figure like yours. I've heard guys talking about you. While some comments make me want to kick them through a wall, the majority of the male populace would like to at least go out on a date with you to say that they have."

"Am I prettier than Moka?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question Naruto!" her voice was pleading.

"Kurumu, if you repeat this to him, I'll deny it. But Jiraiya was actually really smart about a few things. One useful thing that taught me is that each female is unique and comparing one to another solely based on looks is something only a truly stupid male does. But he did say it was the easiest and most often employed method." Naruto trailed off then shook his head before continuing. "Each girl or woman has positive and negative points. That goes for humans as well as Youkai. Saying one girl is prettier than another is like saying that apples taste better than oranges. Each woman is unique and special. True beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Just like some people prefer apples or oranges. You won't be attractive to every single guy you meet because each one likely has a different idea of what beauty is. There is an old human TV show called the Twilight Zone that had an episode about that. **(AN if memory serves it is called Eye of the Beholder. It is a Twilight Zone classic.)** Beauty is what we make it out to be. I will say this. You have qualities that Moka doesn't. For example: you are an excellent cook. Moka can break my forearms just by kicking them. Just because you are different isn't a bad thing. Are all Succubi the same?"

"What do you mean?" Kurumu was curious about this question.

"Well according to Jiraiya, each succubus develops their own style for ensnaring men. Some are outright and brazen about it, others cater to rather odd fetishes, and some succeed by playing the quiet timid girl that draws attention all the same. Is that true?"

Kurumu thought about her friend's words. Then back to her memories of the valley. Naruto's words answered questions that she didn't even know that she had. Kurumu was silent before Naruto asked her another question.

"Did Ageha ever inform you how you are supposed to tell how you have met your Destined One?"

Kurumu was shocked by this. "No. I don't think she ever has."

Nartuo nodded, "She sent you out to find this person without any way to acknowledge him when the time comes? Knowing Ageha, she assumed that she already told you?"

Kurumu was silent for a while before responding. "I think she did."

Naruto patted his blue haired friend on her back, "Now then, your answer is simple. Ask her."

At this Kurumu nodded, then realized that she was being held by her friend and, if she was honest with herself, object of her crush. She then noticed that her cheek was pressed up against a rather well-muscled chest. Under the pretense of an appreciatory hug, she rubbed her face in his chest.

Naruto blushed at the action because it highlighted his lack of a shirt that was in one piece. His blush deepened as Kurumu hugged him tighter, burying her face into his chest and pressing her own ample chest harder into Naruto's stomach. The slight rubbing motions of her chest didn't help matters any.

* * *

Mizore was walking back through the hall when suddenly she launched a flurry of ice kunai at the baby blue door of the teachers offices. This happened just before the door opened. Luckily, the all the kunai didn't penetrate the door. Mizore quickly ducked behind a column then watched as the ice became snow that disappeared in an unseen breeze. Miss Nekonome came out, then her and other teachers looked for the source of the destruction of the rather sturdy door to their offices and why there were holes all over the blue surface. Mizore wondered, 'Why do I keep getting the desire to destroy things?' She then made her way unseen out of the building.

* * *

"Thank you Naruto." Kurumu murmured into her friend's chest. She then pulled away. "Naruto, do you really think that I am pretty?"

Naruto then realized exactly what he had said in his comforting of his friend. He didn't realize however, what trouble would ensue because of it. Naruto took a moment to collect himself before he answered. "Kurumu, you are. I'm not just saying that as your friend. Have confidence in yourself, and good things will happen."

As the pair stood, Kurumu hesitantly said, "Would you date me Naruto?" She then hastily added, "If you weren't already dating Mizore."

At this Naruto took a mental step back. "Why do you ask?"

"I feel like I can be myself around you Naruto, not some picture of a seductress that my heritage has painted for me. Don't get me wrong, I love being a succubus, but sometimes I just want someone to look beyond my physical attributes and see just me. You always seem to be able to do that."

Naruto chuckled at this. "My parents raised me part in a Youkai world and part in the human world. After a while you stop looking at labels and start looking at who a person or a Youkai really is. There are humans out there that are more bloodthirsty than even the most violent Youkai. I have met supposed demons and discovered that they only want what is best for their people. And as for Mizore and me, well, we have been together since we could crawl. She is one of the few outside of my own family that know what kind of Youkai I am."

"You're a kitsune. Aren't you?" the doubt crept into Kurumu's voice at the end of her question.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "How many Kitsune have you seen with multiple tails?"

"None." Realization dawned on Kurumu. "That wasn't your true form, was it? You fooled a succubus with an illusion, I am impressed."

Naruto, not bothering to correct her, continued, "Exactly. Now, about Mizore and I well, it is simple, yet rather complicated. We are very good friends and if I know my feelings, I would venture to say that I do love her. I can't think of anything that could separate the two of us. Heaven knows that our mothers encourage it enough. But in answer to your question: _IF_ I didn't know Mizore, would I date you, well, if I felt that I had a chance of actually getting a date with you, yes it would be possible."

Kurumu had spaced out about halfway through Naruto's monologue due to the fine specimen of male pectoral anatomy that was before her, wondering what type of Youkai he was. She refocused as he said yes. She pouted slightly as Naruto's attention was forcibly turned from her into a rather stimulating kiss with his purple-haired girlfriend.

"That was a good answer Naruto." Mizore said. Once she made it back from the infirmary and the staff offices, Mizore had of course been listening to Naruto, and was extremely happy that her beau had been truthful but at the same time, defended their relationship. "Why don't you head to the dorms to get changed Naruto, Kurumu and I need to have a little chat."

Naruto, still a little stunned due to the kiss, merely nodded and made his way back to his room.

Once he was out of sight, Kurumu looked at Mizore. "I'm jealous, you know. Naruto is probably the best and nicest guy I have ever met, and you already have him. It's just not fair."

Regardless of her words, Kurumu's voice held no real malice.

Mizore nodded. "I am luckier than you know. Like the Succubi, the Yuki Onna are a dwindling race. There have been recent occurrences that have helped our population out immensely, but we are still small. Just as you have a need to propagate your species, so do I."

Kurumu was curious, she didn't see the conversation taking this turn. "What do you mean? The Succubi only can reproduce with their Destined One that is why our numbers have dropped. Why are the Yuki Onna diminishing?"

"Under normal circumstances, we have about eight years at most to be able to bear children. After that time has passed, we are infertile. If a Yuki Onna is not married at seventeen, which is the the start of our fertility period, a husband is chosen for her."

The succubus blanched. Having a man forced upon you caused her stomach to rebel. It went against her very nature.

Mizore continued, "Naruto likes and cares about you, that is clear, but he and I for all intents and purposes are a couple. Hopefully before my seventeenth birthday we will be more than that. I know that your nature is to attempt to seduce men," At this Mizore's hair took on the swirling snow look, she then continued, "He is mine. And I will put up a fight."

Kurumu wisely decided to change the subject. "Why do so few people know Naruto's true form?"

At this Mizore became rather hesitant. "Naruto's parents are not well liked in their clans because they got married. They are keeping their location secret from their clans. While their marriage can no longer be dissolved by their own laws, it is highly likely that the clans would want to kill or capture Naruto and likely kill his parents. So it is understandable that he doesn't show it often. I've known for a long time because we grew up together. Before you ask, no I will not tell you what kind of Youkai Naruto or his parents are. He is very good at hiding it too."

Kurumu merely replied, "Well, he has to be really strong. Easily high A to low S class. I mean he went up against Moka and didn't get beaten like I did. I mean even my mother's illusions didn't bother him in the least. Mother said that only truly strong Youkai can break them easily."

Now it was Mizore's turn for a subject change. "Other than only being able to reproduce with their Destined One, why are they so important to succubi?"

Kurumu wilted slightly. "A succubus draws her power from being desired, admired, loved, etc. The love of their Destined One is stronger, and once the bond is made, this will be what sustains the succubus. The greater the love, the greater the succubus' power. If their Destined one dies after this bond is made, so does the succubus. That is why Most Succubi live in one place that is protected like here, to protect our Destined Ones. While I have never met my father, due to my mother's power it is obvious that my father loves her very much and is still alive. I once asked her why he isn't around, she said that he is helping our people in ways no one else could or would. She did say that he would be coming home for good soon. I do want to meet him."

"How do you know when you have met your Destined One? And how does the bond form?"Mizore asked, curious.

"I don't know, about the first question. Naruto asked me that as well. As to the second, well with everything succubus related; how else? Sex." Kurumu replied blushing. "Well, after a declaration of love of course."

Mizore blushed slightly, "Oh."

It was an awkward silence that followed this revelation. Kurumu broke it. "If my Destined One is anything like Naruto I will be a very lucky girl."

Mizore's eyebrow raised, "Oh? How so?"

Kurumu continued, "It's one of the reasons that I like Naruto, in the short time we have been around each other, he sees me for me. He accepts the fact I am a succubus and doesn't judge me for it. I can flirt with him because he is safe and won't take advantage of my flirting. It makes me feel better about myself when I do; I mean he is rather good looking." At this Kurumu got an introspective look on her face before continuing, "If you want me to stop, I'll stop. The two of you are obviously together. If I thought either of you were into that kind of thing, or if I was comfortable with it, I'd ask to share him until I found my Destined One. He's the only decent guy who I've really met." Unable to stop it, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I really missed him. The Valley is very nice, but rather lonely."

This comment caused Mizore to be quiet. Her earlier conversation with Naruto ran through her head, as well as what her mother had recommended, especially as it was echoed by Naruto's parents. "I have an idea Kurumu. That is, if you want to do it. Naruto said you can cook. Well in exchange for helping me to learn how to cook, I'll let you flirt with him and be yourself, but if you go over the top, I'll stop you. How does that sound?"

Kurumu looked hopeful. "You mean it? You won't push me away just because I'm a succubus?"

"Naruto didn't. Why would I?"

"But what if I seduce him away from you?"

Mizore gave her a stern look. "I don't think you could, but if you started to, then what Moka did to you would only be the beginning of your pain."

At this the blue haired girl winced.

"I should warn you Kurumu, I may be a Yuki Onna, but in the kitchen, the maiden part means nothing. My mother and sisters are decent in the kitchen. Me, unless it is a Yuki Onna dish, I have sent people to the hospital. Last time I tried to make cookies at Naruto's house, it almost burned down. Things explode in the kitchen around me." Mizore turned so Kurumu wouldn't see her embarrassed blush. "I need quite a bit of help."

Kurumu paled, wondering if the bargain would be worth it **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : _Now, I own nothing, if I did, I wouldn't have had to work overtime to pay for my teeth to get fixed._

* * *

Life for the small group settled into some semblance of normalcy. Tsukune decided to ultimately drink the red vial. There was however, one slight problem in it's formulation. Naruto was unaware that the recipe that he had followed was strengthened and concentrated for Yoko. This is because Youkai overpowers normal Chakra, as such, a Yoko would need a rather concentrated dose. Extremely concentrated, as it turns out. While this did not kill Tsukune, it did make for a rather interesting few days. It got to the point where Naruto sealed Tsukune in his room. The human had tapped into his Chakra quickly, in fact, unknowingly standing on the ceiling as he fought off the technicolored weasel horde that only he saw. While this lasted until his hallucination changed, the resulting drop from the ceiling convinced Tsukune that he needed a jet pack. He constructed this out of his backpack, aluminum foil, three old ramen cups, and oddly enough, silverware that he "liberated from the despotic control of the cafeteria" just for this purpose. Naruto arrived just in time to stop Tsukune from jumping from the roof of the dormitories to test it out.

When classes started again on Monday, Naruto managed to convince Miss Nekonome that Tsukune was merely undergoing one of his species' puberty periods. Many types Youkai were known for having them. Most of the students gave him a rather wide berth once he ran through the courtyard wearing a neon green, pink, and purple full body unitard and a Bride of Frankenstein wig screaming about how he would turn them all into food for his ravaging mutant aphid horde. Most Youkai present knew that the stronger the Youkai, oftentimes the greater insanity period during a puberty phase, that and their powers were stronger during this time due to no psychological limiters and a boost from the puberty period itself.

Naruto didn't question where Tsukune had gotten the clothes. Quite frankly he didn't want to know. He also wondered how Tsukune had escaped his room. The seals were enough to keep a Chunin level threat contained. When voicing this complaint to Mizore, Moka was suspiciously quiet. When Mizore privately asked Naruto if yoko underwent an insanity period during their puberty, because Yuki Onna never did, Naruto said that he doesn't remember anything about such a time period. He then continued, "But if it had happened, I am sure that my parents would have said something, but other than that, I just don't know."

* * *

Kushina sneezed while talking with Tsurara about using baby pictures to embarrass their children with if any of Naruto's and Mizore's friends from school came over. That is to say, if the young couple was ever foolish enough to bring them over for a visit. They had just turned on footage from Naruto's training a few weeks before he went with Jiraiya. He had a few days where he had been locked in the Namikaze training room going through the beginnings of yoko puberty. He was ranting about how the evil chipmunks had formed a military and needed to be destroyed. Kushina thought, 'Thanks heavens he wasn't able to build the bomb he wanted to.'

* * *

Eventually Naruto and the girls were able to lure Tsukune back to his room knock him out and re-seal the room. After an entire week of such events, when Naruto had checked up on Tsukune before he left in the morning to train, he noticed that the elixir had run its course.

"Morning Tsukune. Feeling better?"

"Naruto, what crawled in my mouth and died then came back to life simply to decide to die again in the most foul tasting way possible?"

"Just the aftertaste of that elixir, nothing too major."

"So is it Sunday?"

"Yep, and by the way, you are excused from all homework from the past week. Apparently if you hang the headmaster's undergarments from the trees around the teacher's offices in a fit of insanity they will be lenient about homework. Who knew? Of course the trick is getting into his personal quarters without being detected and dying a horrible death. He was rather impressed once he calmed down."

Naruto's comment was simply met with a stare that screamed that whatever joke he was playing wasn't funny.

Tsukune, after brushing his mouth for the third time, replied, "Ha ha Naruto. You said it would only last one day, I haven't been that out of it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um, yeah, about that."

Tsukune merely said, "What have you done to me?"

Naruto looked mildly ashamed, "The dose that I gave you is apparently strengthened and concentrated for my race to allow us to sense our Chakra underneath our Youkai energies. When it didn't wear off after the first day, I sent a rather urgent letter to my parents. Both my parents said that I am in quite a bit of trouble for this." Naruto replied then winced, "Mom said I had to dodge fireballs for at least five hours wearing suppression, resistance, and gravity multiplication seals to even begin to pay for my stupidity."

Tsukune dropped his head into his hands. "What happened?"

"Well, like I said, all coursework is considered excused. Miss Nekonome decided to give you full credit for all of the assignments after you jumped through the window and tackled someone who muttered something about her tail. You know, publicly threatening in a rather creative fashion to horrifically scar someone mentally and physically probably wasn't the wisest move. But on the bright side, most of our class, and a good chunk of the school now believes you to be either a really strong Youkai or a one not to cross just because of everything that you did. But these things happen with different types of Youkai, so it wasn't seen as _too_ bizarre." Naruto chuckled nervously. He then continued, "The Nurse tried to tie you down until it passed, but apparently you unconsciously molded your chakra to pull a substitution jutsu with her. I heard rumor that there is a betting pool among the teachers on who you would humiliate next."

Tsukune merely sat, stunned at what was revealed. After a while, he was able to sputter out, "You mean I didn't get into trouble?"

"Nah, and if you behave normal again, most if not all of the students and staff will overlook it. A temporary bout of insanity and being greatly irrational is normal for many types of Youkai, but they usually happen at a younger age. All you did was show that your 'species' has a late puberty. Not necessarily uncommon, but most are understanding of it. Just act normal and a lot of those here will forget it ever happened."

"Now that the elixir has run its course, are there any side effects?"

"None really, but my dad said that given the concentration of the elixir and the fact you are human, it's hard to tell. But he thinks that after while it won't be an issue. He also said with seventy five percent certainty that there won't be any relapses."

The look on Tsukune's face could have served as a rather contorted model of abject horror, disbelief, anger, fear, and shock. The art teacher on campus suddenly felt like she missed a chance to petrify, um, immortalize something that would likely never be seen again.

Naruto continued heedless, "If you'd like, you can join me training and we can get you started on a few basic exercises and jutsu that should be fine for you."

Tsukune just sat rather hard on the floor. His brain seemed to have stopped processing any information.

* * *

Mizore was taking a rather odd delight in making her mobile targe… student jump around as she threw ice kunai at him. She had been informed by Naruto about the plan for Tsukune to act like a shinobi. She didn't like the idea of breaking the rules, but, like Naruto, she didn't have anything against humans in general. Regardless of her current activities, she didn't think that they should be hurt or killed mostly because they stumbled across a secret Youkai location. Any men who came into Yuki Onna territory were often kept in the village anyway. After this had continued for some time, Naruto said, "Tsukune, this is for your survival. You have to get better."

"I am trying Naruto."

"Tsukune, because you were able to do it without being trained, I know that you can do it. You seem to lack the necessary motivation."

"Naruto! How do you expect me to be able to do this?" Tsukune yelled at the blonde.

"Memorization mostly. The rest would be determination. That is how everyone does anything. You can't quit. Even if you master just one or two of the jutsu that I am trying to teach you, it can be used to help you and save your life."

Mizore piped up, "In the meantime, I get to practice my abilities and throw pointy things. It is a win-win situation."

Tsukune sobbed, "You scare me when you are like this."

Mizore simply replied, "I'm not that big of a psycho. I do have limits you know."

"You just want to hurt me you psycho purple-haired demoness."

* * *

Far away, another purple haired woman let out a rather violent sneeze. This caused her to drop a skewer of dango. "Why do I feel like there is a student out there just waiting to be taught what I know?" After some consideration, she shook her head then decided to order more dango.

* * *

Naruto just shook his head as one of his clones beheaded another with a well executed linked sword attack. "Look, time is up for today. At best, we might get you done with the basic three in the next few weeks. But you have to really apply yourself Tsukune."

"I'm not all that good at applying myself here. This is different from anything I have ever done."

Naruto's tone was rather dry with his response. "Tsukune. That would be extremely obvious. You probably thought that ninja were people going around in black pajamas. Well, high school is about taking steps towards becoming who you will be. At least that is what my parents said about it. Thus far, I haven't really been impressed," Naruto replied.

"I was hoping to disappear into the crowd and just be another student. I didn't want this." Tsukune replied.

"Tsukune, this isn't a normal school. Ever heard that plans never survive the first encounter with reality?" When Tsukune didn't respond, Naruto continued, "You made the decision to stay."

"I didn't know it would be this hard."

Mizore just shook her head in tandem with Naruto at this remark. She spoke before Naruto could, "Tsukune. Very little that is worth doing is going to be easy, but it is the most rewarding. Naruto has trained for years to get to where he is and so have I. Did you expect to be able to do what he can in just a short while? Naruto is cutting out quite a bit and focusing on making sure you can at least seem to be one. This is not easy. If you want to transfer, then you need to focus on this training in case there is a confrontation, and also you need to get good enough grades so that you can transfer out to a fully human school."

Tsukune didn't reply to this and once the timer had gone off, he headed back to the dorms to get cleaned up. After taking down the barrier seals, Naruto and Mizore did the same.

 **Another weekend**

A small explosion ripped through a dormitory bedroom, knocking a few things off the shelves, and causing a wooden spoon to bury itself over half-way the handle in the far wall of the room, a small flame burning merrily from the tip of the wooden handle.

As the smoke cleared two figures could be seen from taking cover behind an overturned table.

"You weren't lying. I didn't even know that could be explosive." Kurumu stated, slightly awed at the sheer amount of destruction a simple cookie baking lesson could make.

Mizore threw her arms up in disgust. "I give up! My abilities cause all these problems. I don't see why you even need an oven!"

"Now Mizore, I know you don't like the heat of the kitchen, but things need to be heated up to cook properly." Kurumu chided Mizore trying to lure her back into the kitchen that was attached to Mizore's bedroom.

Mizore at this point was rather irritated. "Prove it."

Kurumu sighed, and then continued, "Cookies, muffins, cupcakes, bread, sauces, glazes, meats, french-fries, cheesecake, doughnuts, pasta… Do I really need to continue?"

"But it gets so hot. It hurts to cook like that! When I hurt, that is when things go wrong."

Kurumu stopped, this little fact hadn't occurred to her. "Then why do you want to learn to cook?"

Mizore mumbled.

Kurumu replied, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Mizore looked away from the succubus who was rapidly becoming a friend outside of the torture sess… cooking lessons. "Because Naruto deserves it." Tears started to leak from her eyes, "He has done so much for me. I want to do this for him."

Kurumu was taken aback by this admission. "You let the heat possibly hurt you for him?"

Mizore nodded. "He means that much to me."

Although Kurumu was a succubus, a Youkai that until they bonded with their Destined One focused mainly on manipulating a target's lusts, her inner romantic couldn't help but be awed and squee loudly by this level of devotion. "Did he ask you to do this?"

"No. But what kind of wife would I be if I let him cook all the time just because the kitchen was too hot for me?"

Kurumu was again astounded by this admission. Without thinking she gave hit upon an idea. "What about wearing a sleeved cooking smock? Does that help?"

"Not really. If I have to do anything, they get hot fast."

Kurumu mused for another moment. "Use your ice to make it easier then. A layer of ice on the inside of the smock would keep it from getting in the food, and help keep you cool."

Mizore looked stunned. She had never thought of that. In fact she had never even heard of another Yuki Onna doing so.

After a moment she managed to force out, "That…might actually work."

"You could even put it inside of a hot pad to keep your hand cooler." Kurumu added.

Realizing the implications of her cooking tutor's idea, Mizore gave Kurumu a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. It will take me a bit while I see if I can get it to work. Mizore then started digging through a few boxes in her room, after several minutes, she surfaced with a knee length smock with sleeves. "This will take a few minutes to see how to manipulate the ice to make it work." With this she shut herself in the bathroom.

Kurumu took a minute to look around the room. Seeing the mess that the other girl's accident had left, she started to clean it up. After a few moments she found a small stack of photos. She decided to look through them. She found several pictures of Naruto and Mizore together, some of the photos were obviously older, and the adults in the pictures Kurumu decided were their parents. She stopped at a picture that was taken at night, yet seemed to be very recent. Naruto was in his dorm room, obviously just returning from a shower, he was slightly turned to the side, with an orange towel wrapped around his waist, that it looked like he was about to drop in the photo. Beads of water were on his chest and his hair was spiky from toweling. Kurumu's eyes were glued to the picture seeming to memorize every detail. Seeing that the following picture was identical, she quickly stuffed it into her pocket and put the rest of the photos away. She might have to re-evaluate her promise to not try to seduce Naruto. He was just too good looking to leave alone. They were friends after all… maybe she needed to research this a little more.

At this moment two things happened at the same time, but quite a distance apart.

In the bathroom, Mizore felt an inexplicable wave of rage, and some ice spikes erupted through the door, narrowly missing Kurumu as she had bent over to pick something else up, and embedded themselves in her wall.

As he sat outside of a hot springs bath of the town he was in, Jiraiya sneezed loudly. "Hmm, someone might want to take up the mantle of a super pervert. I must find them. But first…" he turned back to the fence but noticed that the public bath was now empty.

Behind him a throat cleared.

Turning, he saw all of the women who had been in the water now out of it, brandishing various weapons. "Ladies! Now, I know this looks like…" His prepared speech was cut off as the first of many clubs and other blunt objects connected.

Mizore left the bathroom, seeing Kurumu staring at the ice shards that had perforated the door to the bathroom and were now protruding from the wall, spoke up. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt. Sometimes, the strangest things happen. I just get really angry for no reason, then it's like I can't stop myself I have to attack something."

Kurumu was sweating bullets. She had to get out of here. Her voice unnaturally calm, she replied, "Don't work about it. You practice on getting the ice layer to work, and I'll go get something to patch the wall." Beating a hasty retreat, Kurumu left for her room. She would have to hide the photo. Since some of the photos of Naruto were obviously taken in what looked like a tree of some sort since there were leaves obscuring parts of some of the shots, Kurumu realized that Mizore likely had access to some rather good spying equipment. She then proceeded to hide the photo in the one place Mizore probably wouldn't look. She hoped anyway. Going to the dorm supervisor for drywall patches and spackle, items that were used frequently in a Youkai dorm, she then made her way back to Mizore's room.

* * *

Moka looked hesitant. "What do you mean that you want to spar against my inner self?"

Naruto looked at the pink haired vampire. "I thought that would be self-explanatory. Since coming here, she is the only one who has been able to push me. I'm guessing that she is a mid to high S class?"

The pinkette nodded. "Of course. But what do we get out of it?"

Naruto shrugged, "I thought that would be obvious. If you, or your counterpart, are able to beat me, Mizore won't stop you from sucking my blood after the spar. You can fill up the tank so to speak."

At this the Rosario rattled, and Moka's eyes flashed red before returning to green. "But how will you get the Rosario off Naruto?"

"Simple. I don't have to. It is a type of seal and I have learned from some of the best in that regards." Holding up a piece of paper with a seal array inscribed on it, Naruto continued. "This will sidestep the seal without weakening it. If that Rosario works like I think it does, every time it is removed, it weakens slightly."

Moka's reply was an eloquent "Huh?"

Naruto restated, "Every time that Tsukune pulls that off, The Outer you becomes less dominant, and the Inner you won't be repressed as much. Eventually, Pink Moka will cease to exist, and Scary Moka will be all that will remain. I don't think that either of you want that. I figured your Inner nature is one that is repressed for a reason, and from what I know about Vampires, that reason is likely to be rather important."

"But won't that affect the seal?"

"Not really. Think of it like instead of forcing a rusty door open, it temporarily creates a window on the other side of the room."

Moka merely looked confused.

"Both of you will be aware while this is on the Rosario. Both of you will have some impact on what your body does. You may want to take a backseat while fighting, but not only that, if you win, both of you win. Do you want to at least try?"

Moka nodded. If anything it was a chance to enjoy the taste of the blonde enigma's blood again.

She shuddered at the sensation of this particular transformation, while her body shifted, her hair partially changed. The top two thirds of her hair was silver, the bottom third was still the bubblegum pink that it was normally. Her eyes were heterochromatic. One eye was mostly green with a hint of red in the iris, the opposite a slit-pupiled mostly red iris with a hint of bright green. Her voice was halfway between the bright cheery of outer and the lower tones of her inner side. "What have you done?"

"I already told you. Speak with your other side for a moment for all of the details, I think you only heard that you would get to suck my blood if you beat me."

After a moment, the vampire's face took on a rather pronounced smirk. "I am going to enjoy this." She said as she lunged at the blonde.

The fight pushed Naruto to his limits. He favored heavily the air style, diverting the powerful strikes of the vampire. Naruto held it to a point of pride to only go into his kitsune form while fighting the vampire. However, he had worked extensively to keep to only one tail. Moka wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets. Most had already deduced that she was a vampire. He did NOT need any other yoko in the school to come looking for him. That and it made the sparring interesting. He flipped back and slid on gravel, before he could regain his balance, a powerful kick stuck him in the side, switching tails, he brought out his water affinity to help him respond and evade better, since he was starting to get worn down. He countered a kick with a punch that pushed the vampire back. Then, pulling water from the air, his created a plate-like armor to protect his more vital areas.

At this, Moka backed off. "I am finished."

Naruto panted. "Yeah right."

Moka tilted her head to one side, "You really don't know do you?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "It's just regular water, it is just to soften the blow, you are really putting me through my paces. But then again, I don't want to risk breaking my swords. One hit from one of your kicks and those would be broken fast." Naruto left off the large attacks that he could use as well. The collateral damage was just too noticeable. They were also meant to be used between high level yoko; not in spars.

Moka leaned against a tree. "It's not just holy water. Regular water drains me of my powers too."

Naruto mused at that for a moment then let the water fall to the ground then jumped away from it. "When I fight in a spar, I leave dirty tricks elsewhere. If you were fighting against me to hurt someone I care about I would cover you head to toe in it. If I win in a spar I want it to be honest. Besides, the point of training is to get better. The problem is that you can't do that if you rely on tricks all the time. Once someone has a way around them it is easy to beat you."

Moka straightened. "You would throw an advantage? Are you not taking this seriously? You mentioned swords of some kind. Why do you not fight me with them?" She sounded rather offended.

"Simple. Like I said, I like my swords in one piece. I can't do any of the flashier stuff since it would draw too much attention, besides you are rather amazing at hand to hand, if slightly predictable. The power behind your moves is something that is really difficult to face, but I have learned that you only get stronger by fighting people better than you anyway." Naruto had to duck a kick aimed at his head for the predictable comment. He continued, "Admit it, how long has it been since someone you faced off against has held out this long?"

Moka said nothing, but smiled, starting to get into the fight, using moves that were obviously practiced but hadn't been used in quite some time.

'If she makes some of those moves work as fast as some of her most common moves, I would be down and getting drained right now.' was the thought that ran through his mind as the tempo increased.

Eventually, even Naruto's stamina started to wane, but the same could be said of Moka. He missed a block then got his legs swept from underneath him. Moka landed heavily on his chest. "Now it's time for my reward." With this, she sunk her fangs into the prone boy's neck. As she drank, she clung to Naruto. The longer she drank, the more she started to rub her body against his.

Just before it would look like an extremely compromising position, she was kicked off of Naruto and pinned down with multiple ice staples on her arms and legs.

"I may have said you could drink as much as you like, but do NOT get that friendly with my boyfriend."

Naruto, stood up slowly, then leaned on Mizore. "Why does she look like that?" Mizore asked, having taken in the vampire's new appearance.

"The seal I came up with. It lets both Mokas out to play. I figured it would keep Inner Moka from being too angry at me. I haven't had that good of a fist fight in quite some time. But you are still better than me with blades Mizore."

"That is because I can make as many as I want. You are limited to those swords of yours. Besides, I can wear you down but you always pull something off."

Naruto hobbled over to Moka and pulled off the paper that he had adhered via chakra to the Rosario. Moka's hair returned to its pink shade. Unlike previous times, Moka only shook her head instead of passing out. "I'm sorry Mizore, I don't know what came over me. Can you let me up?"

Mizore waved a hand, causing the restraints to shatter.

Moka smiled at Naruto, "We should do that again, it was fun. Even though I don't really like fighting, it was fun to be able to feel what was going on instead of just seeing the memories. I know that my Inner self really enjoyed it too, but she would never say that." Moka walked away with a slight limp. "I hope it was good for you too." She said as she left the clearing.

Mizore helped pull down the seals that prevented others from seeing what was going on, "Naruto, I hope that I get a better reward than her if I beat you. After all, I need to mark my territory." Mizore said before she leapt away.

Naruto knew that she wasn't talking about the drinking blood part of Moka's victory. He groaned as he picked up his duffel then leapt away as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to either story line._**

* * *

Naruto and Tsukune met up with the feminine trio on their way to Miss Nekonome's class.

"Any ideas on what is on the agenda today? The syllabus just said that we would only be having class for about twenty minutes then we would be dismissed for a school-wide activity." Kurumu asked the other four.

"Not a clue." answered Moka.

"What about you Tsukune? Any ideas?" Naruto asked the brown haired boy walking with the group.

Tsukune shook his head. He was sore, and didn't want to do anything but sit and not be chased while trying to use jutsu, mould chakra, or do any activity even closely-related to shinobi training.

As they slowly filtered into the classroom, they took up their usual seats. After marking attendance, Miss Nekonome started to write on the board. As she did she began talking. "Now, as I have said multiple times, the point of this school is to teach all of you how to properly disguise yourselves in the human world. To this end, we have a mandatory club attendance policy. Before the end of next week each student is to have signed up for and participate in at least one club. It is meant to help you in your actions during your transformations."

At this point, the same individual who had mentioned Miss Nekonome's tail dared to pipe up again at her failed transformation. Naruto sighed as instead of a book, he was rather savagely scratched. After another in-class mauling, Miss Nekonome continued. Now, make sure you visit multiple clubs. Be sure to stop by the Newspaper club's booth. I'm the sponsor for it. I would love to see you there. Class dismissed."

The quintet waited until most of the class had left. Naruto turned to Mizore, "I am assuming that we will be joining the same club?"

Mizore nodded. "Joining a club without you would be rather boring."

Naruto leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Never mind the fact you would skip your club and spy on me in mine anyway."

Mizore simply nodded as she kept walking.

Kurumu was plotting. 'I wonder if I could convince Naruto join me in a club. Then none of those boys that I had tried to charm would try to make advances that I don't like.' The effects didn't last too long but there were some really creepy boys who now stalked her. 'Not to mention the opportunities for teasing him would be increased.' Unbidden, the photo that she had seen and taken from Mizore of her blonde friend rose to her mind. 'But Mizore would probably hurt me if I flirted with him too much. But then again, it would be worth it. We are friends anyway, what harm is a little flirting between friends?'

Tsukune was being a typical teenage boy. As they made their way through the various displays he could only think about seeing the girls in bathing suits he heard other students talking about. When he saw the booth for the swimming club, he decided that it would be best to try to at least convince Naruto to try it out. "What about the swimming club?"

At this comment, Moka stopped. Natuo noticed this and decided to field the question. "Well, I think we should take Miss Nekonome's advice and look at more than just one or two clubs. He then mused out loud, "Maybe they have a ramen appreciation club."

Mizore lightly punched her boyfriend in the arm. "You know you can only have that once a week. I agree with your mother. You do remember that I am enforcing that while you are here, don't you?"

Naruto pouted and looked disappointed. "I thought you had forgotten." He muttered.

Seeing her boyfriend's pout, Mizore responded, "Besides, I have your mom's noodle and broth recipes. Once I can cook it, we will have to see what happens."

Naruto turned to the succubus behind him. Grabbing her shoulders, he asked, his voice serious and almost pleading, "Kurumu, can you teach her how to make them with the recipes?"

Kurumu, slightly shocked by Naruto's actions, responded, "Of course." Anything that she would have said, namely the fact that those lessons would have to wait until Mizore didn't cause something to explode when she turned on or used the oven, stove, blender, pasta mill, egg beater, well any kitchen gadget really. Kurumu still couldn't use a garlic press without actively repressing horrific memories. Her train of thought was cut off when Naruto picked her up and spun her around in a hug. Her mind blanked when this happened.

"Thanks Kurumu. I really am looking forward to that. My mom makes the best ramen ever." He finished and set the blue haired succubus down.

"N-n-not a problem Naruto." Kurumu stuttered out. Traitorous, and if she was honest with herself, lecherous thoughts ran through the girl's brain. As the group resumed walking, Kurumu had to focus heavily on putting one foot in front of the other.

Turning a corner they saw a rather packed corridor. Booths were set up all along the hallway. There was a lot of talking and trying to get people to pay attention to the various groups. Oddly enough there were even a few Youkai who were not in their transformed disguises. Naruto and the girls steered Tsukune away from the swimming club booth that had scantily clad figures calling to the masses. They had decided to look at other clubs after all.

Tsukune was rather weirded out looking at some of the clubs. The Acupuncture Club members looked like living pincushions. The Chemistry Club looked like they were boiling a few things in a cauldron. This was opposed to the photography club representative that just screamed creepy and crazy stalker. When Mizore stated this fact, Naruto just looked at her. She replied to his unasked question. "My monitoring of your well being is completely healthy. It is expected of a Yuki Onna to keep an eye on the object of their affection. That guy just looked like he should be clubbed for the betterment of the world." Oddly no-one in the group could refute her statement.

After shaking off a few members from clubs that wanted Moka or Kurumu to join, Naruto and the group checked out a few different clubs. Kurumu wanted to look at the Cooking Club. Moka the Art club, and Naruto, oddly enough the Gardening Club. Mizore was shocked to see that there was Ice skating club looking for a Yuki Onna to help them out. They saw a table for the Newspaper Club, but no-one was there. When they had made their way to back to the swimming club's booth, Tsukune was rather distracted again by the shapely girls in skimpy bathing suits.

"Well hello there. My name is Tamao Ichinose. Would you like to swim with us?"

Naruto picked up a pamphlet about the swimming club. He noticed something. "Is every member of the Swimming Club female?"

Tamao nodded. "At least this year, yes. That means that any boys who join would receive rather special attention."

When she leaned in close, Naruto caught a whiff of something. He took a step back. "That seems odd. One might even say a little fishy."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "If you don't like it, then you don't have to join."

Meanwhile, Tsukune was drooling over the other members who were out flaunting in their suits.

"When is your first meeting? And where can I get swim trunks?" asked Tsukune

"Oh, just in a few minutes actually, and we have a good selection of trunks already. We wanted to make sure that any boy who wanted to join would be able to. It will be at the small pool that is marked for our use."

Tsukune nodded. "I'll be there." He then turned to the girls who were present, "Do any of you want to come with me? What about you Moka?"

Moka shook her head, "I don't like swimming."

Tsukune tried to persuade her to at least come to the opening meeting. As Naruto mulled things over, he decided that if Tsukune was going to fall into a possible trap, Naruto decided that, should Tsukune want help, he would be there to help. The situation just felt wrong anyway. After explaining things to Kurumu and Mizore, who decided to be close by, just in case, Naruto took Tsukune aside.

"Tsukune, Moka really doesn't like water. It is part of her nature. She probably has never gone swimming a day in her life."

Tsukune looked crestfallen. "Well do you think Kurumu would like to come?"

Naruto merely shrugged. "You would have to ask her, but as I'm sure you noticed, she doesn't like it when guys pay attention to girls other than her."

In all truth, Tsukune hadn't noticed that. Undaunted, he continued, "Would I be okay to go by myself?"

Naruto shook his head. "Probably not, there is something…off about the whole situation. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't…"

At this point, however, Tamao came up and grabbed Tsukune by the arm. "Come on, we will be late."

Tsukune merely replied, "Sure. Naruto, I think you are just being paranoid."

As the pair left Naruto's eyes narrowed. He finally was able to place the scent that had been drifting around. He then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well girls, unless we want to send Tsukune home in a body bag, we'd better rescue him from a problem of his own design." Mizore and Kurumu nodded while Moka looked slightly confused. "Moka, since we will be by the pool, don't worry about coming."

Moka nodded and simply said "Thanks Naruto. Will you let me know how it turns out?"

"Mizore, Kurumu, we are going to be dealing with mermaids. Kurumu, if you get a chance, and Tsukune needs it, lift him out of the pool and get him out of there. If you fall in, I will grab you. Mermaids are practically unmatched in the water, there are a few Youkai that can beat them, but they are rare. Mizore and I can handle any others."

Kurumu looked confused. "How Naruto?"

"The water has to be liquid for the mermaids to be strong doesn't it?" Nartuo asked.

Mizore smirked in understanding. "What about the other boys Naruto?"

"If we can do something, we will, but otherwise, well they are Youkai, they really should know better."

Kurumu looked a little confused at this but nodded all the same.

Nartuo and the girls made their way over to the pool. It looked like the boys were being shown the finer points of swimming by a contingent of scantily clad females. Kurumu took to the air then covered herself with an illusion of a rather nondescript bird. Mizore had snuck in and was hiding behind a deck chair. She then whispered, "Nice Henge Naruto." and pinched the seat of the chair.

The chair shifted slightly, and then Naruto's voice was heard whispering, "Now is not the time for this Mizore. Besides how did you find out?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets. What is the plan?"

"Since when have I ever had a plan doing something like this?"

"Valid point."

The swimming club continued for some time and Mizore noticed that the girls were definitely using tactics that her mother had at least discussed with her a few times while Naruto was out with Jiraiya. Mizore secretly wanted to try some of those moves out with Naruto. It was easily thirty minutes into the 'lesson' when the mermaids decided to make their move on those they had lured to join them.

Seeing one of the swimmers become an old man, Naruto undid his Henge and stood. "Mizore, I can't show my abilities, there are too many people here. I need you to freeze the surface of the pool for me. I will just walk on the top of the water while you do it. They really won't able to pull me down if I'm not in the water." Mizore nodded, her hair and hands shifting into ice. Naruto ran and jumped, throwing two Youkai out of the pool when he landed on the surface. He jumped and flipped over the pursuing mermaids. He was able to grab a few more out of the way while Kurumu had swooped down and grabbed Tsukune. Tamao jumped out of the water trying to grab Tsukune. She latched on to his leg, and Kurumu started to falter in the air. Naruto was surprised by Moka jumping and knocking Tamao back towards the surface of the pool. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't grab Tsukune, and started to fall toward the surface of the water and a rather immense amount of pain due to her vampire nature. Naruto jumped to catch the pink haired vampire. He then tossed her onto the iced over part of the pool. There were a few Youkai that hadn't been attacked by the mermaids yet that were frozen into the surface of the pool. Moka slid along the ice before grabbing one of the Youkai popsicles and jumping off of the pool. Naruto, correcting from his throw, landed in the middle of the pool, standing on the water using his chakra. The mermaids not already frozen in place started to circle him. They all started shrieking about how he will pay for what he had done. As one, they came at him.

Naruto smirked then jumped. Forming a few handseals, he murmured, "Raiton, Gian." A bolt looking like blue lightning erupted from his mouth. Once it hit the water, all the mermaids started convulsing. Naruto could swear that he could see bones for a few moments as their bodies lit up. As he landed at the side of the pool, one thought went through his mind, "Huh, I thought that only happened in comics and the like. Well, you learn something new every day.' As he looked over the slightly steaming unconscious mermaids, he called to the other Youkai still trapped in the ice, "You can get yourself out. They will be out long enough for you to free yourselves. Don't be idiots next time." The looks he was given were all of slight fear that he could take out mermaids in their own territory.

Kurumu landed with Tsukune and Naruto smacked him on the back of his head. "Paranoid am I?"

Tsukune was still hyperventilating over what had happened. He was able to eventually wheeze out, "I thought mermaids were nice."

Naruto smirked, "Tsukune, you were almost eaten by a 'nice' Youkai but were saved by one many humans and Youkai would count as 'evil'. I told you, it is all in how they act and what they do. Don't make assumptions. It can easily get you killed. Learn to look before you leap, especially here. Besides, mermaids are known for _causing_ shipwrecks. Does that sound like nice behavior to you?"

Tsukune stuttered out, "N-n-no. So who do I have to look out for here?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head again. "Everyone until you know how they operate. This trap by the mermaids is a perfect example, understand?"

Tsukune nodded dumbly as they made their way from the pool.

Naruto turned to the girls walking with them, "Mizore, excellent job, you did a good job in such a short time. Kurumu, Thanks for your save, I don't think that I was going to get to Tsukune before he was eaten. Moka, I thought you were going back to your room. I'm not complaining, you were great, but why did you come back?"

Moka blushed slightly then said, "I wanted to help. I didn't know if I could, but I am glad I was able to. Besides, I hate not helping." She paused, then continued, "Tsukune is a friend. Even if his blood doesn't taste as good as yours Naruto, I still would hate to lose him as a friend."

Kurumu couldn't remain quiet, "Not to mention as a meal if Mizore is fed up with you drinking off Naruto." She was smirking rather widely at the expression that was blooming on the vampire's face.

Moka's cheeks became red and Tsukune groaned.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you going to take your training seriously yet?"

"Will I be able to do what you did earlier? I don't want to go through that again."

"It will take a while to be able to do that. You need to get your Chakra capacity bigger first. You are having trouble doing the tree-climbing exercise for that exact reason. Well, that and your level of chakra control is atrocious."

Tsukune merely nodded.

Mizore asked, "Does that mean more target practice for me?"

Tsukune hid behind Moka whimpering, "Don't let the crazy ice lady get me Moka." He was shivering almost uncontrollably.

Kurumu tilted her head to one side. She obviously was missing out on something. "Naruto, what is going on?"

Naruto decided to use their cover story for Tsukune. He knew that Kurumu was afraid of humans because of stories of humans who became violent after a Succubus found her Destined One. He would explain things later if they needed to let her in on the secret. Leaning over to Kurumu, Naruto whispered, "Tsukune is a Shinobi. He has a long way to go though."

Kurumu whispered back, "Those are the boundary beings Jiraiya studied with?'

Naruto nodded at this. "Don't spread it around as you can see, he hasn't really learned all that much. He needs to work on it."

"Mom said that they had some really effective illusionary tactics. Do you know any of them?"

"Actually, yes. But you can re-create them with your abilities, I'll write a few descriptions down for you on the weekend."

By now, their conversation and travels had taken them back towards the dormitories.

Miss Nekonome happened to cross their path. "What did you think of the newspaper club?"

After sharing a glance, Naruto spoke up for the group. "Actually, we stopped by but no one was there."

Miss Nekonome's face now sported a frown. "I told the member from last year who is still with the club to be there. If he didn't show, then he will likely be in trouble."

"What would have held him up to not be there at the table?"

Miss Nekonome's eyes narrowed and her hair poofed out slightly. All the students unconsciously took a step back. However, only Naruto recognized a Feminine Rage factor of 3. (Enough to angry with a man but not enough to warrant injuring him.)

Miss Nekonome stomped away mumbling under her breath, but stopped and turned now looking normal, "Did you all sign up for clubs?"

Kurumu spoke up, "Well, we couldn't find a club that we liked."

Miss Nekonome was on this comment like a cat on a mouse. "You should at least stop by the Newspaper Club. We have a meeting tomorrow. Will I at least be seeing you there since no-one was at the table?" The look on her face indicated that there was only one correct answer to her question.

The quintet all nodded their heads. Their thoughts, however were all along the lines of: 'She can be extremely creepy/persuasive when she wants to be.'

* * *

That night, in Naruto's room, he was getting ready for bed when his window opened and Mizore slipped in. Naruto chuckled without turning around, "Mizore, you're early. You normally wait until I turn off my light and am at least half-asleep."

Turning Naruto read something in Mizore's body language. "Mizore, what is wrong?"

"Naruto, I…never mind."

Naruto took Mizore's hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on his bed. "Mizore. Tell me what is on your mind."

"Naruto, I," she was quiet for a few moments, "I wanted to know if…" Mizore fell silent again.

Naruto just looked at his girlfriend and let her sort through her thoughts.

"What did you think of the Swimming Club?" Mizore finally managed to get out.

Naruto's face mirrored the confusion in his voice. "It was a trap by mermaids. What was I supposed to think about it?"

Mizore murmured under her breath.

Naruto remained silent while trying to work out what Mizore was really asking. As he drew a blank he remembered something his father said. "Women sometimes often ask one question but really want an answer to a different one. Don't ask me why, no male Youkai is powerful enough to understand a female." Naruto mentally smiled before breaking the silence, "Mizore, What do you really want to know?" As he spoke, he cupped her chin and brought her blue eyes to meet his own. "I thought we could talk about anything."

Mizore was silent.

Naruto decided to ask her a question "What did you think of the Swimming Club?"

Mizore answered, "You fought well."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes and no."

"Well…" Naruto trailed off.

It took Mizore a few minutes to verbalize her thoughts.

"It was the first time that we actually fought someone, not just spars. It was scary. I mean I know that you are really strong, but I was worried about you."

"Mizore, that was an easy fight. Jiraiya and I have been in worse."

"I was scared and worried once I started to think about it. I know that our parents talked about it, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"The first serious fight is always the worst. I actually froze when Jiraiya and I were attacked during our trip."

Mizore shot back exasperated. "I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about you!"

Naruto looked shocked. "Mizore, I am a class A Youkai. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not allowed to worry about the fox that I love?"

Naruto was drawn up short. He now remembered something that his father told him, In his mid he heard Minato's voice, "Son, when a woman gets emotional about something, don't under any circumstance, tell her that her reasoning is stupid, pointless, or belittle it in any way.. To do this invites pain and sleeping on the couch."

Naruto took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Mizore, of course you are. I would be an idiot to say that you can't. You didn't seem too worried while we were fighting them."

Mizore looked at Naruto. "It wasn't until after everything was over, that I really got worried. Is that stupid?"

Remembering his father's advice again, Naruto shook his head. "Dad and Jiraiya both said that sometimes in a fight you can just get in a rhythm that your brain doesn't catch up with till later. Do you think that happened to you?"

Mizore nodded.

Naruto smiled, and said, "Good. They said that someone who has that happen usually is well trained and can tell when they are in over their head."

Mizore seemed to mull this over before her face cleared of worry.

Naruto asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to ask about the swimming club?"

Mizore blushed lightly at this, but said nothing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "If you want to ask a question, go ahead."

Mizore didn't say anything for a few minutes and Naruto let her work up the courage to ask her question.

Finally she whispered out, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Most of the girls at the swimming club are better looking than I am."

"Do you really think that?"

Mizore didn't reply verbally, she only nodded.

Naruto recalled something that Tsurara had told him once about Yuki-Onna. "Mizore, do you think I would forget what I promised you?"

Mizore looked away, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to doubt you, but I do."

Naruto raised her head by putting his hand under her chin. "Mizore, just a little over hundred years ago, even the humans were getting married at this age or younger. Dad and Mom sat me down and told me what your question meant and your mom took it a step further from a perspective of a Yuki-Onna. If it will make you feel any better, this weekend, it will just be you and me. No one else."

"What if Moka gets hungry? Or Tsukune's training? Or Kurumu's cook…" her questions were silenced by a rather sweet kiss from her boyfriend.

"They can wait one weekend. You need some Naruto and Mizore time. Besides, if Moka gets hungry there is always tomato juice, or Tsukune."

Mizore giggled, "That would be good training for him anyway."

"Now, I am tired after today and we did promise Miss Nekonome that we would at least see what the newspaper club is all about. We need to go to sleep."

Mizore stood up to leave. Naruto held up his hand. "Why are you leaving, we both know that you will be back here soon anyway. Just stay, you need your rest too."

Mizore yawned at his statement and waited until he was under the blanket before she joined Naruto and cuddled into his side. One thought ran through her head before she fell asleep. 'It's nice not to have to sneak in all the time.'

 **AN: Just a light dusting of Naruto/Mizore sweetness, as my beta puts it to end the chapter.**

 **Omake (Originally from Delphinious, slight changes on my part and blame my beta for any disturbing mental images)**

Moka was looking around, trying to spot some hint of the brilliant blond hair that would alert her to Naruto's presence. She hadn't seen him all day because they didn't have homeroom today and she hadn't drunk any blood since early the day before. She was beginning to get hungry, dizzy, and desperate when she saw Tsukune sitting in front of a tree. He was sitting on a cushion behind a small table with a teacup in his hand and another sitting next to the tree. He was flirting with the tree, and occasionally blushing at comments only he could hear. As Moka smiled in amusement at him, he slapped the tree like you would slap a person on the shoulder, but being a tree, he scratched his hand on the bark and this drew a thin line of blood on his palm. The humanlike scent overcame her and her thirst overpowered her. She dashed forwards and began sucking his blood. As she was drinking she noticed there was a unique, ramen flavor to his blood (naruto's medicine would taste like ramen) but she dismissed it. As soon as she recovered her self control she apologized to Tsukune and ran off.

A mere hour later the school was stunned to see Moka running around in a Batgirl costume, which amused many of the students due to the not so secret knowledge that she is a vampire, and the classical myths that vampires turn into bats. The truly disturbing part, however was Tsukune dressed in a Poison Ivy costume chasing her around. This caused more than a few eye-gouging related incidents. Luckily, a few minutes later Naruto swooped through the courtyard and spirited Moka off. This caused Tsukune to run and hide as well. All students present were grateful for the reprieve from the twisted scene that they had witnessed Naruto then allowed Moka to drink his blood which overpowered the concoction that was affecting her and returned her to her normal state of mind. The students who saw the event quickly forgot it and the mentally scarring incident was never mentioned again.

 **Omake from my beta**

Tsukune crashed through the window to the classroom. A loud obnoxious cry of "Dynamic Entry" assaulted the ears of all the students present. Tsukune was seen in the front of the class in green spandex with orange legwarmers. "You, most unyouthful student. I will make you pay for that comment. One does not disgrace such a youthful teacher like that." Once the assault was completed, Tsukune took a black handkerchief from a student that was covering her antennae. Suddenly, his voice changed, "Listen up Maggots! These are the rules. Every time someone catches you cheating, one of your ten points will be deducted. Once you hit zero you will be thrown out of the test and you will have to wait six more months to take this test again. Now you wouldn't think a gangly teenager dressed in green spandex could command a room, but all the Youkai present noticed that there seemed to be an aura emanating from him, while not dangerous, seemed to say that if they disobeyed him, there would be consequences. Miss Nekonome took the tests Tsukune had in hand and passed them out. Taking the spare, she looked at the questions. The teachers were under orders that if any Youkai had an insanity period they were to go along with it on the offchance that the student might harm themselves or others.

Muttering under her breath she asked herself, "Why would anyone need to know how to calculate the parabolic arc that a shuriken would take?"

Tsukune tossed the bandana on the ground, then knelt by Miss Nekonome, "You are in the springtime of your youth, Miss Nekonome, don't allow any unyouthful individual to dampen the youthful fires of youth that burn youthfully within your youthful heart!" **(A/N I** **SO** **want to delete that sentence. IT violates so many realms in my head)** This was yelled at the top of his voice by Tsukune.

Miss Nekonome was rather shocked; needless to say her sensitive hearing was now assaulted by this student's rather boisterous proclamations.

Tsukune stood while Miss Nekonome's ears were ringing. He now addressed the class, striking a nice guy pose, the resounding ping of light caused many Youkai to lose their vision for a brief moment, "Youthful class, do not let your flames of youth sputter, for without youth, you have nothing! But for now; Dynamic Exit!" This was followed by the sound of another window breaking.

Naruto and the school nurse had come in to the room seconds later. One Youkai had curled up in the corner muttering about green spandex and youth.

Naruto asked the class, "Which way did he go?"

A few students wordlessly pointed to the newly broken window, and Naruto leapt out after the errant human.

The nurse, after giving everyone a once-over, spoke to Miss Nekonome, "Sorry this is the fourth classroom he has done this to today." Picking up the discarded handkerchief, she offered to the girl it was taken from, "Is this yours dear?"

The girl shook her head. "It has his crazy on it now, he can keep it!"

 **AN: So there you have it conclusion of Chapter 8. Thanks to Delphinious for the Omake. My apologies for any mental eye-gouging. Blame my beta. If you would like to leave a review, feel free. However, vulgarity is not wanted or appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. That said, I'm signing out until I have more to upload.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As I have stated for the past few chapter, I own nothing related to either story.**

The following morning, Mizore slowly woke up, watching Naruto sleep. Thinking back over their conversation the night before, Mizore realized that the serious, quasi-romantic Naruto was a nice change of pace from how he had been acting lately. She placed her head back on her love's chest, then murmured to herself, "Naruto how do you know always just what to say to make me feel better?"

She jumped slightly when she heard a response.

Naruto's sleepy voice said, "I don't. But I have been given a lot of good advice from people with more experience than me."

Mizore felt his lips brush her forehead before he continued, "I once heard a saying that a foolish man learns only from mistakes of his own, but a wise one learns from the mistakes of others as well."

"Who made that many mistakes that you could learn from?" Mizore asked as she sat up to look at him.

Naruto's response was simply one name. "Jiraiya."

The pair held straight faces for only a brief moment then broke into a muffled fit of laughter at the stories they had shared about the super-pervert's antics. Mizore in particular was always amused at the stories that detailed how easily the white-haired man would get attacked by women during his so-called research.

Naruto then stood, and held his hand out to Mizore. "Come on up. We have a Newspaper Club meeting to go to and then I am all yours for the rest of the weekend. I do have a promise to keep to you, my fair and beautiful Snow Maiden." With this last comment, his voice took on a playful, tone.

Mizore, taking his hand stood, then ran her hand through her tousled mop of hair. "I am anything but beautiful this early in the morning. Maybe later."

Naruto merely kissed her forehead in response. "You know I think otherwise. Get Moka and Kurumu and I'll get Tsukune up."

Mizore smiled, "That sounds like a plan. Hopefully the Newspaper Club is worth our time." she mused, "Besides, if all else fails, we could start our own club, like those creepy stalkers that follow Moka and Kurumu around."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do they need a 'visit' from Inner Moka or myself?"

Mizore shook her head. "No, they aren't to that point yet, maybe in the future." Mizore smiled saucily, "Besides, I wouldn't mind being in the Naruto appreciation club. I know that Kurumu would like to attend too." Before Naruto could retort, she jumped out of the window.

Naruto stood for a moment gaping at his girlfriend's exit. Naruto just shook his head then began to get ready for the day.

After at least five minutes of knocking on Tsukune's door, Naruto was fed up with it. He smirked and formed a few handseals. Giving the jutsu a few moments, he stepped back from the door as Tsukune sped screaming incoherently from his room. Naruto then released the technique and watched as Tsukune slowly returned to normal.

Nartuo, looking at the human, noted that Tsukune had not as of yet rolled out of his bed. Naruto was rather intrigued as to why Tsukune's pajamas were decorated with purple teddy bears and what looked like the kanji for Tsukune's name done in rhinestones written along one sleeve.

Tsukune blanched and darted into his room, practically flinging the offending sleepwear to a far corner of his room. "They were a gag gift from my cousin, and they were the only clean ones I had left. Today is laundry day, so what?"

Naruto felt one of his ribs literally crack then heal at holding back laughter. After a few moments, Naruto was able to respond. "I didn't say a word Tsukune." At the human's glare, Naruto continued, still stifling his potential hysterical laughter. "No worries Tsukune, we all have our own things in life to deal with that are embarrassing, some more amusing then others, but that was funny."

Tsukune turned a smirk toward the blonde, "So can I ask Mizore for some of yours?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure. She won't share any, but it won't hurt for you to ask." Naruto's face then showed some serious thought. "Then again, it might hurt to ask. She can be rather protective of me." Leaning against the door frame, Naruto changed the subject. "We agreed to at least check out the Newspaper Club for Miss Nekonome. It starts just after breakfast is over."

Tsukune yawned then nodded. "I remember, so does that mean no training today?" The hope of avoiding the tortur... rigors of the training regimen was evident in his voice.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, we'll ignore that for the day. You'll just have to make up for it later."

Tsukune shuddered as he gathered his things for a shower.

Naruto turned and said as the door closed stopping, "I almost forgot, you need to wear this." Naruto tossed him a leather bracelet inscribed with what looked like esoteric designs. "You smell too human, even with your training. I had hoped that would change, but it hasn't. This should solve that particular problem. Mizore and I will be waiting for you in the cafeteria."

After getting ready, and putting on the leather bracelet, Tsukune made his way to the cafeteria, he was joined by Moka who proceeded to take a breakfast of her own via Tsukune's throat.

Moka stopped after a minute. You smell different Tsukune. But you taste the same. Are you using a new soap?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously while rubbing his neck, "Yeah I am."

"You should change it back. I like the old one."

Once they resumed walking, Tsukune turned to Moka and asked, "Moka, if we are supposed to keep our monster types secret, why are you always drinking my blood in public?"

Moka had the decency to blush. "Well, you see, when I went to a human school, it was like I didn't exist. Because they thought I was strange, no one would talk to me. I didn't have any real friends at all. It's one of the reasons that I don't like humans. Just because I was a little different, I was always alone. Here I don't have that feeling. Here, it is 'normal' to be different from the other Youkai. I don't really care if people know I am a vampire. Particularly since I probably won't meet another one outside of family here at school." Moka paused, then continued, "Most Youkai won't bother me if they know I am a vampire. We have a reputation and sometimes it can be useful."

Tsukune responded, "But you are nothing like some of those rumors that I have heard. Guess Naruto was right after all."

Moka looked cutely confused, "What do you mean Tsukune?"

"Oh, something Naruto said yesterday. It basically means that I should look at the actions of people and not judge them just on what kind of person I think they are."

Moka cocked her head to one side, "That sounds a lot like Naruto. I wonder what type of Youkai he is. I can't guess. I still have no idea after sparring with him."

Tsukune with an eloquent "Huh?"

Moka shook her head, "Tsukune, I am rather smart, but there are literally thousands of different types of Youkai on the planet. They range from weak to stronger than I am. I can't possibly match up the signs any easier than you can."

Tsukune filed that little tidbit under the mental file of 'freak out about this later.' "Well, let's get to breakfast. Naruto and the others should be waiting for us there."

The small group sat and ate with the only interruption being Kurumu, when she came up behind Naruto and nestled his arm in her cleavage. This earned her a death glare from the aforementioned blonde's girlfriend. Naruto then had his other arm grabbed, then buried in the front of Mizore's shirt, and in his shock, thus missing the sheepish look of the succubus and the mouthed words, "Did I go too far?"

Upon arriving at the classroom, the group found Miss Nekonome seated at her desk. She looked up and turned as the group came in. "I want to say thank you for coming to give the group a try. I am the faculty advisor, and after last year, there is only one remaining member of the Newspaper Club."

Tsukune blurted out, "You mean we will be the only ones here?"

Miss Nekonome nodded, "Of course. Since Ginei didn't set up the table, then who else would have looked at the club? As it stands, I have been informed that unless I can get at least three people in the club, it will be disbanded." At this, her ears drooped.

When Moka heard this, she looked at Tsukune, then Naruto, and said, "Tsukune, Naruto, could we join anyway? Miss Nekonome is my favorite teacher, and this would really help her out."

Tsukune immediately agreed when Moka had used her puppy dog face on him. Naruto, on the other hand, said, "We agreed to see if this would be a good club for us, I'm willing to join if we like it. But writing is not exactly one of my strengths. I'm sure Miss Nekonome will agree with me on this."

The teacher in the room jumped on this comment. "While that is true Naruto, I could use a well-written article of yours as an extra-credit assignment since your grades in that area are definitely lacking, you will likely be able to pass my class. If you join the club, that is." her words were accompanied by a rather creepy smile that suggested his grades would only worsen if her offer was refused.

Naruto was shocked at this. His teacher was outright bribing him with a chance for better grades to join her club; and threatening him if he didn't His words of protest about the whole situation died on his tongue as he thought of the punishment he would likely receive once he got home for failing a class. He was backed into a corner and knew it.

Luckily, Mizore broke in, "What kind of camera equipment do you have?"

Miss Nekonome quickly returned to normal and replied, "The Newspaper club has a few different cameras. I have them in the cupboard if you want to see them. Gin should be here soon, he is the last member of the Newspaper Club. He isn't usually this late though. I wonder where he is."

Just after this was said, the door opened and an older student came into the classroom with three bundles of flowers. He was dressed in the standard male uniform, but was wearing no tie, allowing his wolfs head necklace to be seen. His black hair was kept out of his face by a red headband. When he stepped into the room, his eyes went straight to the female student contingent of the group in the room. As his gaze ran over the girls, his mind conjured late meetings, close quarters in the darkroom developing photos, and other possible intimate moments as he said, "Hello, I apologize for being late, I am Ginei Morioka. You may call me Gin. I am the president of the Newspaper Club, it is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu all murmured, "President?!"

Ginei took this as an invitation, "I see Miss Nekonome has told you about me. She neglected to tell me that there would so many lovely ladies here to look at our club. I offer you these flowers in welcome, and in hopes you make the right choice in your decision to join this club." With this, he gave a bouquet of flowers to each of the girls.

When he turned away from Mizore, whom he had given red roses, like each girl, she scowled, and then froze them solid. "Red is not a color that is appropriate Ginei." She then let the flowers fall to the floor where they shattered into countless shards before becoming snowflakes that disappeared.

Gin looked hurt for a brief moment, then turned to Moka and Kurumu, "Ladies, I hope that you will seriously consider this Club."

Miss Nekonome took over, "Gin is the only upperclassman who is in the club. Feel free to ask Gin any questions you might have about the Club and how it operates. But for now, I have to go to a staff meeting. I will be back at the end of club time to see if any of you want to join the club." With that she headed out the door. She popped her head back in, "Naruto, remember, I will count this as extra credit if you join. Kay, bye." With that she was gone.

Ginei then walked behind the desk, "Well, I guess I'd better tell you what the Newspaper Club is all about." He paused for dramatic flair, "We publish the school newspaper? Isn't that great?"

This comment caused either a facepalm or faceplant from almost all in the room.

Gin continued, ignoring the reaction of the other teens listening to him. "We need to report the goings on here at Youkai Academy. There will be action, adventure, intrigue, and possibly romance."

Naruto, looking over an old edition, murmured just loud enough for Mizore to hear it, "The cooking club's bake sale? I can see how that can have the threat of death written all over it."

This caused the purple haired Ice Maiden to giggle.

Ginei continued regardless of the interruption. If you join this club, you must be prepared to work long hours, keep an eye and an ear out for news. You must be willing to give your all for the story. If you join the club, it won't be easy, but the reward is spreading the news of Youkai Academy to each and every student!" At this the air seemed to glitter and Ginei seemed to sparkle.

Kurumu muttered to herself, "Why is it that some people think a sparkly guy is such a big deal? Glitter body wash and perfume are normal for most Succubi to use, but to see a guy use them…" she paused as she searched for the right word, "That is just disturbing."

Unfortunately this statement was loud enough for the entire room to hear. Ginei quickly waved his hands and disbursed the sparkles that hovered around him. "Moving on. That should be enough of my 'serious club president' speech. Miss Nekonome asked us to put up some posters about the newspaper club. We will talk about how to go about recognizing and reporting stories once we are done with that." Gin then handed out a few posters. "Moka, can you and the girls put some up in the back of the class and Tsukune and Naruto can put some up in the front of the class. The group split up to hang up the posters.

Tsukune nudged Naruto when he noticed that Gin had bent down and looked to be trying to look up the girls' skirts. Naruto scowled and felt his ire at a new pervert rise.

* * *

Busy setting things up for his "demise" Jiraiya suddenly felt a shift in the natural order of the universe. It was if a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. "This can only mean one thing." he said after some reflection. "I am no longer the target of Naruto's anti-pervert measures. I should probably send a gift to whoever drew his attention away from me. After all, they are to be pitied. I know that more than anyone else." Jiraiya quickly repressed the terror, disgust and pain before he continued, "I wonder what they did to earn that level of anger. It's not like anyone would be stupid enough to peep on Mizore. I'm not even that brainless." He started humming to himself as he planted evidence of several S class shinobi working together towards world domination. He just needed a name, he pondered this dilemma, watching the sun rise, it would come to him eventually.

* * *

Naruto held Tsukune bask and whispered, "I've got him."

Tsukune frowned as Naruto activated a very simple illusion, causing the girls skirts to appear to lengthen whenever Gin bent down to stare up the girls skirts. It was enough to frustrate Gin and give the girls a chance to see him. Gin was now practically lying on the floor trying to look up the girl's skirts. Kurumu, looked down and saw what Gin was doing. The sound of her teeth grinding was enough for Moka and Mizore to look down and see the older student trying to stare up their skirts.

Gin noticed that the ladies were now focusing on him. "Um, I was making sure the posters were high enough and that they could be seen from any angle. I just slipped, honest."

The response was merely to develop a dark aura that seemed to pervade the room.

Gin merely used his speed to escape. Although the girls were definitely empowered by their rage, they were not angry enough to catch the speedy Youkai. "Their feminine rage factor was only around three anyway." mused Naruto

Tsukune turned to Naruto, his eyes still wide at witnessing what happened. "What did you do?"

"Illusion. I made it seem like their skirts kept getting longer and shifting to cover their underwear. He never actually saw anything. But the girls probably thought that he was able to get an eyeful. I will tell Mizore what I did, and she will tell the other girls. Hopefully they will be on guard against the pervert."

Kurumu, blurted from the doorway, "What do you mean he didn't see anything?"

"I used an illusion Kurumu. He just kept seeing your skits shift and block his view. You may want to set the same thing up on a permanent basis to keep the perverts at bay. Or at least easier to recognize."

Mizore spoke up. "What are you going to do to him Naruto? I know you don't like perverts."

Naruto's face morphed into an evil fox-like smile. "Remember what I did to Jiraiya during the training trip?"

Mizore tilted her head to one side, "Which time?"

Naruto's grin simply widened in response.

Mizore just shook her head. She then turned to the other girls present. "Naruto can do worse to him than any of us would."

Kurumu looked furious. It was one thing if her Destined One was peeking, but this was just a perverted upperclassman. "Does that mean we shouldn't punish Ginei for what he did?!" Her anger was evident in her voice.

Mizore merely smirked, the snow swirling around her hand solidified into ice throwing knives, "Now I never said that."

* * *

The following day Gin went to the cupboard in Miss Nekonome's classroom and retrieved his camera. Loading a fresh roll of film for fast action shots, he went to make his rounds. Perched in a tree, he used his telephoto lens to great effect. The female dorms always had an open window or two. As the day progressed, Gin snapped shots of girls in gym class, in the locker room and even a few while they were bending over. When the roll was finished he took it to the darkroom. Waiting for the negatives to develop, he started planning how to spin things with the girls in the Newspaper Club so that it was merely an unfortunate accident and he didn't actually see anything. Once the negatives were done, he started to develop the photos. He was in a hurry and so had to use the machine that was in there. He normally preferred to do it himself, but he had gotten some good shots today. Picking up the stack of photos he left the darkroom and headed to his next class. He needed to find a quiet place to look over them.

* * *

At lunch, Mizore asked, "So, Naruto when are you going to start teaching Gin a lesson?'

Naruto swallowed what he was chewing, and responded, "I already have."

The girls and Tsukune leaned in close, since Naruto whispered his answer. "He should start seeing the effects sometime today."

Moka asked, "What did you do to him?"

Naruto smirked, "I did nothing to _him._ " Naruto paused for effect, "His camera, on the other hand may have developed a problem."

Tsukune was the first to ask. "What did you do?"

Naruto grinned, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'The camera adds ten pounds'?" (just shy of 5 kilos for the metric folks out there)

All the girls frowned slightly then nodded.

Naruto's grin didn't fade, "Well, Gin's camera will now add much more than that. It will add two hundred pounds to the photo." (just shy of 91 kilos)

The girls grimaced, then Kurumu spoke up, "How do you know which camera is his?"

Mizore was the one to answer. "When Miss Nekonome showed me the cupboard for the cameras she pointed one out and said that it was Gin's favorite and he always used it."

Naruto smirked again, "And if Gin is the kind of pervert I think he is, he has a very narrow and specific definition of beauty. He will not appreciate what I did to his camera."

Suddenly a cry rang out, heard by all on the campus, followed by a lamenting scream, "NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Smiles were shared by the group at the table, some more sadistic than others. Naruto simply said, "Well, I think that was a success. Don't you agree guys?"

* * *

Gin, now using a smaller camera, had been following around a giggling blonde set of twins that he had not noticed before. 'Must be part of the new group of students. Twins are always worth the effort.' He mused. His thoughts were cut short as his hearing picked up the twins' conversation.

"So do you think that he likes you Naruko?"

"Yes Naruoko, I do, but I think he wants to kiss me but I have never kissed a boy before. What if I mess it up?"

"You won't. I mean it is hard to mess up a kiss."

"But what if I do?! I really like him and I don't want to mess up our first romantic moment."

"Well you could always practice."

One twin laughed, "On who? You?"

Gin was chanting in his head, 'Please say yes, please say yes.'

Her double looked thoughtful, "You know, kisses between family don't count anyway, I could help you out, as long as you help me out when my first kiss comes along."

"You've got a deal. Let's find a place where we can practice without being seen."

Pointing to an outbuilding, one of the twins said, "That's the sauna, we could definitely practice in there, no one uses it except certain sports teams and none of them are practicing now anyway."

At this, they turned the corner. Gin, hearing the door open, used his speed to keep it from latching. Giving it a moment, he crept into the sauna. Gin was actively holding back a nosebleed. His mind had conjured several images, each more interesting that the one before it. But he was not prepared for what he saw, and captured on film as the steam cleared from the figure in front of him. The snap of the shutter both broke Gin out of his stupor and his subject from a drowsy state.

"Huh? Is it time for practice already? Well I'd better get going." The rather corpulent Youkai rose, towel falling to the floor, and left the sauna.

Gin's brain was frozen in between shock, disgust, despair, and loss. His face was frozen in a rictus of disbelief, horror, and disgust. It was a few moments before he stumbled, shaking, out of the sauna. Gin, then curling into the fetal position, began alternated in between retching his guts out and crying uncontrollably.

* * *

Naruto was carrying a bag of groceries for Kurumu and Mizore's next demolitions experiment, that is to say, cooking lesson. He stopped then started laughing to himself.

Kurumu looked over at the blonde. "What is so funny?"

Naruto spoke through the laughs. "The look on Gin's face."

Once they made their way to the dorms, Naruto was vouched for by both Mizore and Kurumu, but given the evil eye by the faculty supervisor.

"I'll keep my eye on you boy!" she snarled, then proceeded to pull her eyeball out, which floated behind Naruto as he made his way to Mizore's room with the groceries.

While he was helping put the groceries away, Naruto continued, "I had created two clones, who then used a Henge to appear to be female students. They lured Gin to the team sauna where Mr. Yagami was taking a steam bath."

Both females were confused and responded with an eloquent, "Who?"

Naruto merely stated, "Mr. Yagami is the coach for the sumo wrestling team and is a spirit of gluttony. As such he is a rather large Youkai. He walks through the gym doors sideways."

As this information percolated through the girls' brains they went slightly green before they realized what Naruto had done.

Then Kurumu asked the question that Naruto didn't want to be asked, "So how did they lure Gin into the sauna?"

Naruto started sweating nervously, "They just caught his attention with a story and he followed them that all." Kurumu and Mizore just let it drop. Besides, they could always bring it up later to make him sweat.

* * *

Mizore and Naruto were walking along at dusk, headed to their dorms when Mizore spoke up, "I won't be able to spend time with you tomorrow night Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

"The female dorms are having the annual pajama pillow fight. I would invite you but apparently, the last few years there were several, wardrobe malfunctions, that would not be appropriate for a guy to see. Besides, I know you don't like going to the gym basement anyway."

Naruto nodded, "I understand, and no, it is just creepy down there. Well, Mizore, I hope you have fun tomorrow."

Mizore leaned up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm glad you understand." A slip of paper fell from her pocket to land on the ground.

A figure in the bushes darted out to read the paper, the room numbers looked smudged, but mostly legible. He could not believe his luck, it was the Holy Grail that all male students knew just HAD to be happening at least a few times a year. For the sake of journalism, he would be there on the front lines to report it. This of course was followed by a severe nosebleed and perverted giggling.

(The next night)

Gin crept stealthily into the gym, and hung back in the shadows to watch a small group of girls make their way to a hallway that led to the various rooms below. It was fifteen minutes after the time listed in the flyer. He should be able to make history here at the school. He had been unable to read the numbers, they were so smudged, but it was worth the hunt. He made his way down the hall, but he saw that there was quite a bit of giggling going on, but there was only one room with light coming from the windows.

Using a chair, he propped himself up and gaped at what he saw. Mr. Yagami was doing a dance in front of the weight loss club, trying to convince them to join his club instead. To make matters worse, it was weigh in night, and all were wearing as little clothing as possible to get an accurate measurement.

Feeling mentally scarred, Gin searched but the giggling had stopped and no other rooms showed any signs of use. He was extremely disappointed that he couldn't find the right room. Despair crept over him as he continued to search. After an hour of fruitless searching, he remembered the second part of the invitation.

Unknown to many, the school had a small, by reservation only, hot spring. It was normally reserved for upperclassmen, club activities and faculty. Tonight, according to the flyer, it would be scheduled for the after-party of the pillow fight. Gin hurried into place, a bush would provide him enough cover so as not to be seen. The schedule was secret so no one knew when anyone would be using it to prevent activity just like Gin was doing now. Last year, Gin learned that patrols were done by faculty every two hours, and the last one had just passed.

Easing up a panel that he had found, provided Gin with a view of a small corner of the heated pool. Steam was thick in the air, but Gin was able to see their faces clearly, he let loose a quiet sigh, the faces he saw weren't masculine, so he stayed in his spot, he saw a few more students make their was over to the visible corner.

The students conversed in low tones over topics that made them either smirk or smile. Soon a bell rang, and they made to get out of the water, Gin held his breath in anticipation. Then was shocked at what he saw. Fighting against the rising bile, he waited until the subject of his peeping had left before vomiting all over the ground.

* * *

"Naruto, why did you need to borrow my invitation to the anti-peepers sorority meeting? Did you have more than one prank planned?" Mizore asked.

"Of course I did. I do need to keep things going against Gin. Why else?"

"I figured that, with the dialog you had me spout. Really? An all-female pillowfight? And how had they gotten ahold of what you had done to Gin thus far?"

"Well…"

"And why did the president bust up laughing saying that all of the girls who had come that night were useful in striking back at a rather notorious peeper?"

Naruto looked shamefaced. "She saw me make the shadow clones and give them instructions about Gin. I told her that I caught the pervert peeping on my girlfriend and as such he deserved some payback. She showed me her president's badge. I told her that giving her this pervert's identity would ruin all of my plans. She wasn't happy about that. In order to not have her report me or beat me to a pulp, I promised her that I would take care of him and give her written accounts of what he has been subjected to. That is all."

Mizore merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Spill, it." The room was getting noticeably chillier; Mizore didn't like it when Naruto kept details like that from her.

"I may have used an illusion to hide the door from any male for a few hours."

"And?"

"I may have also put an addition on your invitation for Gin to steal a peek at the Bishounen Club during their weekly hot spring time. The President of the Anti-Peepers Sorority is the one who told me when it was, once I told her my idea for the prank anyway."

"I thought the schedule was a secret." Mizore was confused by this turn of events.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Me too. When I asked her that, she blushed and walked away, saying, "Never mind that. Just make sure the pervert pays."

Mizore looked stunned but was floored by Naruto's next question. "Why did they invite a Yuki-Onna to an Anti-Peeping group?"

It was Mizore's turn to look contrite. "They wanted a perspective from someone who is known as a benign observer, and since Yuki Onna are known generally to limit themselves to a specific target, they wanted to know what kind of behaviors to be on the lookout for. They had been informed that the only Youkai I observe knows I do and has no qualms about it. I am assuming by you. They even had a question and answer session were they wanted to know the things that people normally overlook in order to help preventing voyeurs. But I mostly went for the free unlimited ice cream."

"Was that really why you went?" Naruto's tone was incredulous.

"That and they told me what areas to avoid so you won't have to torture any other pervert except Gin."

* * *

(on the other side of campus)

A small group of girls were giggling and talking in hushed whispers. Gin immediately took notice. He wandered over and sat down under a nearby tree behind the group.

His jaw dropped lower as the conversation proceeded.

"So you mean to tell me that all of that was done by one guy because one of the school perverts looked at his girlfriend's panties?!" The whisper was a mix between incredulity and stifled laughter.

Another one of the group replied. "That's not the best part. The creep was misled to believe that when a male only club was in the school hot springs it was actually for women."

"So he…"

Another girl burst into giggles, "Yep. Apparently until this lowlife learns his lesson, this kind of thing is going to continue."

"Do you know who is making sure the pervert is getting payback?"

The girl sharing the story merely replied, "There was a Yuki Onna there last night who ate almost all the ice cream. I heard the President say to thank her boyfriend for what he had done and to keep up the good work."

"Well, if you see her, can you pass along our appreciation as well?"

"Sure, she's in a lower class anyway, so if I see her, I will let her know."

Gin quickly went over the details in his mind of what he had heard. There could only be one or two Yuki Onna at the academy right now. She would be in the lower classes… His human form slipped slightly as he remembered what had happened during the first meeting and who was the angriest of the other two guys there. His sharp teeth glinted in the sun. "Naruto!" was spat out like a curse.

* * *

Naruto was sitting, waiting in Miss Nekonome's classroom with Kurumu and Mizore when Moka walked in.

"Naruto, Gin just passed me in the hall and he said that there is going to be, as he put it, 'a major story that he wants your input on.' Apparently something that can be seen from the school roof. It is supposed to be happening just an hour before curfew." She tilted her head to the side, "He didn't give me any information other than that."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I guess then I know what I'll be doing tonight."

Moka nodded and she turned "Naruto? We haven't sparred this week, and I was wondering if…" she blushed as she trailed off.

Naruto prompted, "If?"

Moka's stomach growled in response.

Naruto looked at Mizore, "What do you think?"

Mizore thought for a moment. "Ok. But only a little bit."

Moka blurted her thanks and seemed to fly across the room, latching on to the blonde's throat.

Just as Mizore started to form an ice kunai, Moka pulled off.

"Thanks Naruto, I feel much better." Moka said happily as she headed out.

Once the pinkette had left, Naruto leaned down and pulled a manila envelope out of his backpack.

"Kurumu? I need you to help me with something." He turned to Mizore, "I would ask you, but I need something hidden, and you are the obvious choice."

Mizore faked a sob, "I understand, Naruto." She then smirked, "But you owe me later."

Kurumu took the envelope. "Can I ask what is in here?"

Naruto replied, "Just a few things for Gin, that's all."

Kurumu nodded, "Blackmail then. Gotcha."

Naruto looked astounded at being figured out so easily.

Kurumu continued, "What? Do you think I wouldn't understand what was going on?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I didn't think you would figure it out _that_ fast."

Mizore looked at Naruto, "Should I come with you tonight?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not visibly anyway. If it is just Gin with a story, then no reason to worry, but if not, then I might need backup. That and I have no clue as to what type of Youkai he is."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid much Naruto?"

Naruto laughed, "It isn't paranoia if you are right."

* * *

That night, Gin sat waiting on the school roof. He would get Naruto back for the horrible, terrible things that had been done to him. The past two weeks had been difficult and mentally traumatizing. The horrors he had seen, the eye bleach that didn't work, all of the self-inflicted blunt force trauma he had to endure in multiple failed attempts to forget what he had seen. All would be laid at the feet of one younger Youkai. Retribution would be his.

When Naruto came up the stairs to the roof, Gin's body language put him on edge. Naruto stopped a few feet from Gin, "Moka said that you wanted my input on a major story."

Gin's grin was wide. "Of course." He began pacing slightly in a semi-circle in front of Naruto. "But first let me tell you a story. I'm sure you will find it funny."

Naruto eyed Gin and replied, "I thought you wanted my input on a story not to tell me one."

Gin chuckled darkly but continued, now starting to circle Naruto. "Fair enough, I'll skip that part. There have been rumors floating around the school, particularly by the female population about certain incidents. I simply wanted to know if such things were true. You see, as a reporter, there is a certain level of integrity to uphold."

Naruto kept Gin in his sights, turning slowly. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Do?" growled out Gin, "I want you to pay! You were the one who caused all of those things to happen to me."

Naruto slid into a ready stance, "You mean results of you being a pervert and not respecting a girl's privacy?" He pushed chakra into his gloves, causing his swords to appear, "It was nothing less than what you deserved."

As Gin's transformation under the light of the moon began, Naruto rushed forward using one of his hook swords to pull Gin's feet out from under him, while at the same time giving Gin a long, but shallow gash across his chest. Naruto turned, and was worried by what he saw, Gin was standing again, the gash steamed then healed.

"You poor fool. Regular weapons can't hurt me during the full moon, and after all, you are far too slow!"

Naruto's chakra and Youkai enhanced eyes could barely track the werewolf's movement, and he couldn't dodge the fist that buried itself in his stomach. He could do nothing about the follow up to the side of his head either. Jiraiya had told him tales of a werewolf's speed before, but this, was too much for the blonde as he was hit time and time again, with gashes opening from the claws that accompanied each hit. Naruto didn't even have the time it took to concentrate to change his form out of his human guise. With his Yoko abilities, he might have stood a chance, but right now, he couldn't even focus enough to change. The moonlight dimmed as Gin stood over his punching bag.

"Nothing can match the speed of a werewolf under the light of a full moon. You picked the wrong guy to mess with Naruto, this night will be your last. Don't worry, it'll make a good story at least."

Naruto's vision swam but he heard another voice on the roof. "Gin?! What are you doing to Naruto?" rang out Kurumu's voice, but it was a far stronger tone than he had ever heard her use before, it almost was like a song.

Naruto fought to stand up, but froze as a hand rested on his shoulder. "We will take care of him Naruto, just lay there and heal." whispered Mizore.

Gin, hearing the same voice, turned as Kurumu spoke, missing the appearance of the Snow Maiden. He smirked, "Well Kurumu, I had caught Naruto peeping on girls and I was teaching him a lesson about respecting women."

Kurumu sauntered closer, "Is that so?" Her eyes now fixed with Gin's; a purple shimmer passed over them almost unseen in the dark. "How noble of you."

Gin stood transfixed at the vision of beauty before him, he would do anything for her, and he must have her, as he started walking toward the object of his desires, his forward motion was halted as his world exploded into indescribable pain. A fraction of a second before this he had heard, "Ultimate Women's Equalizer Art: Kick in the Balls Jutsu." His eyes widened at the fury seen in the face of the girl in front of him. He was scared at what he saw. He only made out a few details before his eyes flooded with tears. His ears hadn't even registered what was said as he fell forward into a curled up ball and his world went black.

Mizore took a few steps from the downed wolf and started wrapping the worst of the cuts with pieces of Naruto's shirt that littered the ground around him. "That should take care of him long enough to get Naruto back to his dorm room and patched up."

"What about the nurse's office?"

Mizore shook her head. "Too late. Besides, I can patch him up once we get to his room."

Kurumu nodded. "Let's get him back to his room then." She continued while helping Mizore wrap the worst of the wounds. "You will have to teach me that move." It would be very useful for those creepy guys who followed her now. Tieing the last of her makeshift bandages, Kurumu asked, "I didn't know that Yuki-Onna looked like that. I thought a Yuki-Onna hair was ice, not snow."

Mizore nodded. "It is rare, but I can do both. No one seems to know why though."

Naruto groaned as he was helped up by the pair. "Note to self, do not fight a werewolf during a full moon." he said as he coughed up a small amount of blood. Even with an arm around each girl's shoulders, he could barely stand. He soon passed out as the two girls made their way back to the dorms.

Kurumu asked, "Where did you learn what you did to Gin? It isn't your average kick. You seemed to glow, then lightning surrounded your foot as it swung, I thought Yuki-Onna controlled ice and snow, not lightning."

"Naruto's mom taught me how to do that. She learned it from a boundary being called Tsu..." her voice trailed off, "I can't remember her name it was Tsu something. That was only a first level kick. I didn't want to castrate him… yet. It takes a while for even a strong Youkai to heal from that blow."

Kurumu blanched, then smirked rather evilly. "That… might come in handy."

Mizore nodded, "You would have to learn a few things first, but then I can teach it to you. You have to promise to never tell it's secrets to a guy though; they might find a way to counter it."

The pair, upon arriving at the dorms, noticed that it was almost time for curfew. Mizore grunted, "Naruto is rather heavy."

Kurumu nodded in response, she was getting a little winded at the exercise.

The girls snuck in through a side-door and stealthily, or as stealthily as a pair of girls dragging an unconscious boy can be, made their way to Naruto's room.

Unlocking the door, they stumbled into the room, then laid Naruto in his bed.

"Kurumu, Naruto keeps a first-aid kit under his bed. Could you get it please?" asked Mizore.

Kurumu nodded and retrieved a metal box. Upon opening it, she found it be well stocked with standard first-aid equipment, even some things that one would not think of that would be useful. There was also an ornate design on the inside of the lid that Kurumu looked at curiously.

Mizore interrupted Kurumu's musings of the seal. "Kurumu, I have to treat Naruto in his Youkai form. He will heal much faster that way and if we don't; his human form will lose too much blood."

Kurumu hissed, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Mizore looked slightly shocked at the hostility, but countered in a rather frosty tone that made Kurumu's breath visible. "Can you be trusted to not reveal what kind of Youkai Naruto is? And will you not hate him for it? If so, you can stay and help."

Kurumu growled back, "Of course you can trust me. What kind of friend would I be if you couldn't? Now get started helping him or I will!"

Mizore nodded, then took the first aid kit, and channeling Youkai energy into her hands she turned the seal, causing Naruto to revert to his full yoko form, complete with all of his tails. Mizore started to clean the wounds and used the blonde hairs on either side of the cuts as makeshift sutures, by tying the hairs together.

Kurumu was shocked. Here was Naruto, one of the nicest males she had ever met was a yoko. Her best friend was one of the supposed most bloodthirsty of all Youkai races. They were the ones that her mother begged her never to anger. Suddenly his words to Tsukune after the swimming club made sense. She had thought that it was her, a succubus, that he was referring to. Now, she wasn't so sure. Shaking her head and deciding to think about it later, she picked up a tube of antibiotic ointment and a roll of gauze, and started to wrap the wounds Mizore had already cleaned and tied shut. The two girls worked in silence. When they finished, the wounds had already stopped bleeding. Kurumu had heard of a Yoko's healing abilities, but had never seen them in action.

The pair sat back. Mizore turned to Kurumu. "Now do you see why it is important to keep what he is to ourselves?"

Kurumu nodded. "I have a few questions though."

Mizore sighed, "I will answer them if I can."

"I thought Yuki-Onna and Yoko weren't on the best of terms."

"They aren't. But his parents are from feuding clans and have helped protect my village. They are the only Yoko my village trusts. My mother is very good friends with his. Besides, his father's healing skill has helped my village in more ways than one. Twins are rare, but with him helping, they seem almost commonplace these last few years. He was even able to extend many Yuki-Onna's fertility period by a few years. That act alone was enough for our village to welcome them with open arms. After all this time, I am sure the village has suspicions as to who are the yoko, but no one has come out and said who they are. The Snow Priestess, the leader of our village, has declared that they are not to be spoken of outside the village. We fear the clans that his parents are from. I trust Naruto and his family with my life."

Kurumu was shocked. Youkai races helped each other out from time to time, but the yoko were known to never lift a claw to help anyone but another yoko of their same clan.

After a few moments of silence, Kurumu spoke again. "I have never seen or heard of a yoko with as many tails as he has though. They boast about them all the time. Why hasn't anyone heard of a yoko with _that_ many tails before?"

Naruto's form twitched, shifting into his Kitsune form laying on his stomach. Mizore pulled up the sheet to cover Naruto, ignoring the blush and nosebleed of the other occupant of the room and struggling to keep her own reaction in check. Luckily all of the bandages had held was well. Taking out another blanket, Mizore laid it on top of her boyfriend.

Kurumu, at this point was very glad of Naruto's tails because they covered up everything that Mizore would likely hurt her for looking at. But the thought of it alone was enough to make her almost pass out from a nosebleed.

Mizore answered the question the succubus asked after smiling contentedly at Naruto. "That question is one I can't answer, and Naruto will have to tell you. It is his secret to share, not mine."

"Why are his tails different colors? I have never heard of a yoko that has different colored tails before."

Mizore shook her head. "I can't answer that either."

"How strong is he?"

"If he were to go all out, he could take Inner Moka down. It wouldn't be easy, but he could do it. He might have stood a chance against Gin, but Gin surprised him and it was all downhill from there."

"How did he change from his human form to his yoko form?"

Mizore sighed, "Naruto has a seal on him to keep his form in check so that he doesn't reveal it unintentionally. Especially to another yoko. That allows someone to manipulate it while he is unconscious. You have to know how or you get a rather nasty shock."

"Will he be mad at me for knowing this secret?" Kurumu's voice was quiet as she asked this.

"Probably not. But if you betray his trust, then yes. There are likely other yoko here. They _cannot_ know about Naruto. If they do, they will hunt his parents down and kill him and them. Likely my entire village as well; just because we are close by."

Kurumu looked grim at the seriousness of what she now knew. Looking at her watch, she saw how late it was. "How are we going to get back to our dorms?

Mizore yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep. Can you watch him for a few hours to make sure his wounds don't re-open?"

Kurumu look flabbergasted and annoyed. Enunciating each word she said, "How. Will. We. Get. Back. To. Our. Rooms?!"

Mizore yawned again. "We don't." She then pulled two T-shirts from Naruto's dresser drawer and tossed one to Kurumu. "I plan on spending the night here. You can wake me after a few hours and sleep while I watch him."

Kurmu's face went red at the thought of spending the night with Naruto, in his bed and wearing his clothes. It didn't matter that nothing was going to happen, but it was rather shocking to her. She sputtered for a minutes until she said, "But what if we get caught?"

Mizore rolled her eyes. "I have yet to get caught. Naruto keeps his room chilly for me. I have spent every night here next to him, and I'm not going to stop unless there are rather severe consequences." She then got into the shirt that came to mid-thigh. "Wake me around three in the morning, that way we both get an okay amount of sleep. We don't have class tomorrow, so it won't be too big of a deal if we sleep in a little. Naruto needs to sleep after something like this anyway."

"You don't seem too worried about Naruto's condition."

"Once the wounds are closed and clean, he will heal quickly. His mom taught me that trick with his fur once when I slashed her rather deeply during a training exercise when she underestimated my progress. As long as his wounds don't re-open he will be able to be up and about by late morning." Looking at the other girl Mizore smirked, "Aren't you going to get changed? Either you stay here or deal with whoever is enforcing curfew tonight."

Kurumu made a small pile of her clothes and slid into the T-shirt as well. "Won't someone be suspicious if his light is on all night?"

Mizore shook her head, "Just keep the curtains closed. I'm sure you have homework that needs to be done, use Naruto's books. That is what I will be doing when it is my turn to stay awake.

Kurumu nodded, still blushing at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. She giggled, "I just realized something."

"What?" asked Mizore as she settled in next to Naruto's sleeping form.

"What would Moka do if she had come along tonight instead?"

Mizore sighed. "She likely would have drunk Naruto's blood instead of patching him up, making the situation worse."

Kurumu giggled before pulling out a textbook. "I thought that. Instead of one we would have had two people to watch over while they recuperated."

Mizore shook her head and chuckled. "Good night Kurumu."

The night passed rather uneventfully. Kurumu and Mizore both worked on homework while Naruto slept. Before any students were allowed out of the dorms Mizore took a moment to check on Naruto again and saw that as the two had slept, Kurumu had snuggled up to Naruto mimicking her favorite sleeping position. She sighed as she cut off the bandages, as one thought ran through her head. 'I won't hurt her for it... This time.' She then lay on Naruto's other side and nodded off to sleep.

 **AN: Per popular request, here is another Omake of Tsukune while he is under the influence of the red vial.**

Tsukune crept quietly though the headmaster's rooms. The purple gnomes had led him through what could have been a painful mine field, but was now an annoyance. He would free the gumdrop fairies from the evil headmaster's dresser. He was stopped by a little book lying on the bedside table, he picked it up and started to read. He didn't know why, but he had to keep reading the book. It begged him, literally, to discover the secret of it's pages. It's tiny voice was so compelling. He couldn't be seen or recognized though the evil headmaster would find him and turn his earwax into ice cream. Tsukune then took a tie and cut up part of the headmaster's pillowcase for his disguise. A little dusting of flour from the kitchens and he was good to go.

A now disguised Tsukune walked down the corridor with a little orange book in hand, the headmaster's tie covering his left eye and part of a pillowcase covering his nose, mouth and throat. He giggled as he read, he didn't know why, but it seemed so right, since the jokes the book told were funny. Besides, since the technicolor weasel horde had left him alone, it was obvious no one knew who he was.

Three members of the Public Safety Commission were tasked with catching the Youkai who had entered headquarters and freed all of the students and locked the head members in the meeting room. All they knew was he had grey hair and only had one eye uncovered. He would pay for his insolence.

They saw him standing near a tree by the soccer fields. "Let's split up so he doesn't get a chance to get away." said the leader. His two subordinates then ran off. He approached the target and swung in on the blind side of the grey-haired boy. His fist and kick were stopped and dodged respectively. He looked around but his target disappeared.

He heard a twig snap, and looking over his shoulder he saw the grey-haired teen crouched, and he heard the words "Sennen Goroshi." What followed was uncomfortable, humiliating, and painful. He seemed to launch off the ground and smacked into a tree. His last thought before he passed out was, 'I need to go cry in the shower for a bit.'

The second tracker, seeing what happened, Jumped in and tried to hit the unknown teen, but his vision was obscured by a swirl of leaves. Suddenly he was surrounded by nothing, and then saw Kuyou coming toward him. "You have failed. You will pay!"

The second goon fell screaming.

The third was stronger and smarter, switching to his youkai form of a troll. He took two steps however before he was sucked down into the ground with only his head above the ground. He couldn't move a muscle. He could only stare in fear as the figure turned and tossed their badges in the air, which tinkled like bells before falling to the ground.

Once out of sight, Tsukune tripped , shaking some of the flour out of his hair and Naruto grabbed the little book, and started telling him how the fire demons would eat his soul. Tsukune covered his ears and the next thing he knew he was sitting in his room, the pillowcase and the tie gone and door locked by a strange design. The gumdrop fairies needed his help. Now to find his spork to dig his way out of the prison so he could find the purple gnomes again. They were the only ones who would help him on his quest.

 **AN: A few people wanted Kakashi to appear in an omake, I thought that would be the most memorable scene to use. Hope you enjoyed it. My Beta didn't get a chance to look over it, so sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **Omake (This didn't make it in, but I felt it should be shared.)**

Gin looked suspiciously at the fancy wrapped basket on his bed. He had had a horrible day. Miss Nekonome had caught him looking in the girls' locker room. And the girl's tennis team had discovered his hiding spot and broke his back-up lens before he could escape. His mask had been torn off by a passing branch. He would need a new one. He picked up the card warily and read,

"To whoever the poor soul who has taken my place, I thank you and pity you at the same time. You should be proud to follow in my footsteps, and I will remember your sacrifice. Sincerely, T.S."

Gin looked curiously at what was inside. What was eye bleach and why would this T.S. guy think he would need it along with a billy club of some sort? But at the bottom was an autographed copy of the newest Toad Sage novel, so it didn't really matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I own nothing related to either story.**

* * *

As Naruto woke up, to put it simply, he hurt. A lot. Gin had really put him through the wringer last night. Keeping his eyes closed he recalled something both his mother and Jiraiya had said that he really should have remembered before his fight with Gin.

"In a fight never be overconfident. Always treat an opponent as dangerous. You never know what they may be hiding."

Nartuo grumbled in his head, 'I really need to get pounded into the ground more often. Maybe I should increase my gravity seal more and let Moka beat the tar out of me.'

As he had these thoughts, he pulled the comforting warmth of his girlfriend into his chest and nuzzled his face in her hair. A small sigh was heard. Naruto's thought processes ground to a halt as his eyes flew wide open. In front of his face was the back of a head with light blue hair, not the purple of his girlfriend. Warm instead of slightly cool. Warmth flooded his face as he realized exactly where he was holding the shorter girl. Slowly lifting his arm, so as not to wake the blue-haired succubus, Naruto tried to scoot away, but was pinned in place by another weight that was on the sheet that covered him. Turning slightly, Naruto was confused by what he saw; on one side was Kurumu and the other, Mizore. And for a moment, Naruto's previously halted train of thought was now wrenched from its tracks, spun around, and then thrown back in place but upside down, backwards, and inside out. He failed to notice what his traitorous tails had done during the night.

* * *

 _(At the same time in Succubus Valley)_

Jiraiya woke with a start. He then shook his head trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

Ageha sleepily asked the white haired sage, "What is it?"

Jiraiya shook his head once more. "I feel like I should be proud of Naruto for some reason. But at the same time, I should threaten his life. I can't seem to understand why though."

Ageha merely pulled her husband back down. "Less talk more cuddles. We don't have to be anywhere for a few hours yet."

Jiraiya shook his head once more and complied to his wife's wishes.

* * *

 _(At the same time back in Naruto's dorm room.)_

Kurumu was content. She slowly regained alertness to find herself held securely. She was about to tense up and scream when she remembered what had happened last night. Naruto was safe, and surprisingly, she felt safe, comforted, and oddly enough, empowered where she was at. She noticed two things right after her musings: first, the shirt she was wearing had ridden up in the night and she now had a comfortable belt around her waist of one of Naruto's tails and another few covering her legs. Second, Naruto's arm and hand were wrapped around her rather expansive chest. Kurumu bit back a squeak as Naruto's hand and arm flexed, tensed, and then pulled her closer to him. As she felt his face nuzzle her head, Kurumu let out a small sigh at how nice it felt. Now only if this could be duplicated without Mizore impaling her with ice or Naruto getting beat to a pulp. She pouted when Naruto's arm slowly lifted off of her and she missed the feeling it gave. Naruto shifted slightly and she felt his body tense. Kurumu then decided it would be better to act like she was still asleep for the time being. While this didn't allow her to see what happened next, she still heard it.

 _(Also at the same time)_

Mizore was comfortable. While she was not in her preferred spot; where she was wasn't half bad either. She loved being held by Naruto's tails. They were getting stronger. One day he should be able to pick her up with them like she had seen Minato do to Kushina before. She snuggled in closer to her pillow of tails. As she became more aware of her surroundings she blushed lightly. Not only were Naruto's tails her pillow, but also her blanket. One had even worked it's was inside the shirt she was wearing and was acting like a furry cushion in between her chest and Naruto's back. Mizore decided that until Naruto woke up, she wasn't going to disrupt the status quo. It was too comfortable. Mizore just relaxed and relished in the feeling of being held by her boyfriend's tails. She felt Naruto shift slightly then freeze in place and she felt him go rigid. She sighed mentally; it was time to get up.

She whispered, "Naruto are you awake?"

It was a moment before Naruto shook his head slightly then whispered back, "Mizore, why is Kurumu in my bed? Why is she here? Does she know?" His nearing hysterical tone was silenced by Mizore placing her hand on his shoulder.

Mizore shook her head, "It's okay. She helped me patch you up. I used the seal in your first aid kit to revert you back to your yoko form. She spent the night here to help me keep an eye on you through the night. We didn't want to be caught breaking curfew. She watched you while I slept, then I stayed up until you wouldn't reopen any wounds."

"Did she freak out when you showed her what I was?"

Mizore nodded, "A little, but she got over it and ended up helping. Why do you ask?"

"Yoko and succubi are not exactly on the best terms. The yoko are jealous of their abilities with illusions. A powerful succubus can even fool a yoko with their illusions. So why did she sleep in my bed?"

"I am assuming that she thought it was better than sleeping on the floor. Judging by the look on her face while she was sleeping, she didn't find it too bad of a choice. You seem surprised."

Naruto nodded and whispered back, "She isn't a succubus-sicle. I was wondering why."

Mizore shook her head. "She did help last night. She also practically fell asleep the moment she laid down. I didn't have the heart to freeze her. That and I was so tired myself that I probably would have frozen you too and that would mean you would take even longer to heal. Besides, this is just her staying here after helping me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response knowing how jealous Mizore could be.

Mizore rolled her eyes, "Kurumu, until she finds her Destined One, has my permission to flirt with you. You caring for her as a friend is enough apparently to keep her powers stable. She told me that she isn't as strong as other succubi, but she is okay with that. But once she finds her Destined One, then she wants to stay friends. She said you were her first real friend. Besides, with what you have promised, you are mine and I don't intend to let you go. Unless your father and Jiraiya have found out if you will take multiple mates, then I'm not going to worry about it. What are the chances that you are her Destined One? She doesn't even know how to recognize that yet. That is why, as you put it, there is not a succubus-sicle in bed right now. She wants to be your friend. Granted, she is flirty, but that is just Kurumu being Kurumu."

"Do you think she will be angry with me at not telling her I am a yoko?"

"If what you say about enmity between the succubi and yoko is true, then I'm sure she will understand. She did have some questions about your tails that I didn't answer."

Naruto nodded. "Should we wake her up?"

Mizore looked at Naruto's alarm clock. "We should get up. Breakfast will be over in an hour, and I don't feel like eating ramen for breakfast."

It was then that Naruto realized he was naked under the sheet that separated him from the two girls. He blushed deeply. "Mizore, could you bring me some boxers?"

Mizore shook her head. "I am perfectly comfortable where I am. Get them yourself."

Naruto sighed and shook Kurumu gently. "Kurumu, can you get up, I need to get out of bed and you are keeping the sheet pinned down.

Kurumu had been mulling over what had been said, namely possible multiple mates, and was glad for the chance to "wake up."

She proceeded to act out her waking up, but her blush was real as she noticed the sheet separating them had bunched up covering only what boxers normally would. "Naruto! Mizore! I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner." Kurumu quickly stood from the bed, as Naruto had shifted back to his fully human form and hiding the tails.

Mizore muttered dark things under her breath at the loss of her fox-fur bedding.

Kurumu, still blushing asked, "Naruto can you put your pillow over your head while I change back into my normal clothes?"

Naruto quickly complied due to embarrassment.

Kurumu quickly dressed and now properly attired; turned and faced a wall. "Naruto, could you put some clothes on too? I need to talk to you about a few things."

Naruto jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed into his training clothes. He began blushing when Mizore decided to get dressed as well. Granted Mizore had tried many times to have him see her in practically nothing, but Naruto knew that if he started acting like Jiraiya, his mother would kill him. His father would probably help. He suppressed a shiver of fear as he turned to Kurumu.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kurumu spoke up. 'Naruto, I kinda figured why you didn't tell me you were a yoko, especially given the relationship between our races, but I have a question to ask. We are friends aren't we?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes we are."

Kurmu continued, "Then why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Kurumu was close to tears. She was hurting over this lack of trust from her first friend.

Naruto saw that Kurumu was about to break down and wrapped her in a hug. "Kurumu, I don't know what Mizore has told you. My mother and father defied the wishes of their parents, who, ironically, are the heads of the fire and water yoko clans. Until I was born, and proved to be a yoko, they were hunted by the clans. All yoko were told to kill them on sight. Secrecy about our true nature was extremely important. When I was trained, I heard rumors that the two clan heads were furious about the fact that I am a yoko and by their own laws, which the council will not allow to be changed, are preventing them from removing 'the disgraces' from their family lines. They are no longer part of their clans, but the laws still hold since I was born before they were cast out. As long as I am alive, nothing can be done to my parents. I wanted to tell you, but I was told that unless I had my parent's permission I was not allowed to tell anyone. While I am sure they know that others will discover what I am, I still try to keep it close to my chest. I am sorry that I haven't told you before now, I really am."

Kurumu broke into tears. She felt horrible, Naruto was protecting his family, but he hadn't told her his secret. She understood, but something inside of her was still hurting. She was able to calm slightly before asking, "Do you trust me now?"

Naruto nodded. "Just like you trusted me when I accepted you for what you are, I trust you because you still are my friend knowing what I am."

It took a moment for Kurumu to regain her composure. "I have never heard of a yoko with more than one tail color before. Why is that?"

At this Naruto's stomach growled, followed by both Mizore's and Kurumu's.

Mizore asked, "Can we finish this after breakfast? I am rather hungry."

The trio laughed, and Naruto picked up a small folder and put an illusion over both girls as they followed him from the dorms so as not to be seen. Kurumu was tired and emotional and therefore didn't trust her skills.

Arriving in the cafeteria, they sat down and began their meals. Moka showed up partway through, having been looking for Naruto. Her stomach spoke for itself. "Naruto? I have drunk plenty of tomato juice, but it just isn't helping. Can I please?" The look on her face was equal parts pitiful and adorable.

Naruto nodded, "But only a little, I am recuperating."

Moka latched on and drank just enough to assuage her thirst. "Thanks. Tsukune switched his soap and the scent is making feeding from him kind of unpleasant. Can I sit with you three while you finish breakfast?"

The trio all nodded, and made small talk until Gin was seen storming into the cafeteria. He made a beeline for the group's table.

"Couldn't handle things all by yourself last night Namikaze? Had to have your girlfriend save you?" the werewolf growled out. Gin stood close to the table, but kept a safe distance from Mizore. He had stayed on the roof until almost curfew in agony over what had happened. "I will make you pay for what you have done."

Naruto pushed the folder towards Gin. "No you won't. If you harm me in any way, the contents of this folder will be made public to all girls, especially Miss Nekonome. Have a seat. Feel free to look over it."

Gin warily opened the folder, and blanched at what he saw inside. There were pictures of him peeping, blatantly. How were these taken?! He made sure there was no one around when he was pursuing his "interests." "How?" was all he was able to say as he saw the picture of him covered in purloined female underwear.

Naruto smirked. "Always have a back-up plan Gin. What I did to you was a direct result of trying to catch a peek at my friends. I will tone it down and not be as malicious if you back off. Just like you won't stop being a peeping wolf; I won't stop either. I hate perverts. If you don't back off, I will make these photos and the story behind them public. If something happens to me, this is set to go out regardless. You will be hounded until you graduate."

Gin thought it over for a moment. Last night, he had held the upper hand, but now Naruto had shown his hand. Gin knew he might be expelled if these ever came to light. He knew a truce offering when he saw one. "Deal." he grit out. The wolf was not happy.

Naruto nodded, "Good because I also have copies of those pictures you took with the trapped camera. Do you think the girls would be appreciative of you manipulating their photos like that? They would hunt you down. Quite frankly, you have a choice to make. Back down or be beaten within an inch of your life by enraged female Youkai. As long as you keep your side of the bargain those will never see the light of day either."

Gin shook his head dumfounded. Naruto just proved he had even more blackmail material than Gin thought was possible. He was fast, but without a full moon, he could not contend with an enraged female. It definitely wouldn't pay for any half-baked plans of retaliation to come to fruition. Besides, he may have beat Naruto physically, but in the end Naruto's offer of a truce was the only option to take.

Naruto simply continued, "Good. I was going to write a story about the new dress code that is trying to be implemented by the female portion of the student body, but I'm afraid after last night it will not be ready in time for Monday Gin."

Gin slowly stood and left the table, but as he did he smelled something as he passed Kurumu and Mizore. He leaned down close to Naruto as he passed and whispered, "Not a pervert huh? Funny, you three all smell like you have spent the night together."

Naruto turned and replied, "They patched me up last night mutt. Besides, they don't just tolerate my presence for five minutes before finding an excuse to leave."

Gin merely smirked and walked away.

Moka turned to Kurumu and handed her a letter. "I saw this in your mail slot. It hadn't fallen all the way in yet, so I figured I would give it to you when I saw you at breakfast. Why didn't you pick it up last night?"

Kurumu, keeping a perfect poker face, replied, "I must not have seen it. I was really tired after last night."

Moka nodded and then turned to Naruto. "How was last night?"

Naruto winced. "I need to spar more often with you and your internal duplicate. Gin is an S class werewolf."

Moka raised an eyebrow. "But you can hold your own for at least a bit before I win. Sometimes you can tie with me. What happened?"

Kurumu cut in, "Last night was a full moon. Even Scary Moka wouldn't be able to catch him. You, Naruto can at least stay on par with in speed and strength."

It was Moka's turn to wince. Even as strong as her true self was, she would still have to catch a werewolf, and she wouldn't be able to catch one during a full moon unless she got extremely lucky. "How did you get away? He looked rather angry with you."

Mizore spoke up in a detached tone. "Kurumu ensnared him with her wiles and I got him with something Naruto's mother showed me for dealing with perverts."

At this, Naruto looked up from his meal, face pale. "She taught you the Equalizer Art?"

Moka echoed "Equalizer art?"

Mizore nodded in response to Naruto's question.

Naruto turned to Moka. "It is an evil jutsu that all knowledge of it should be erased, the paper on which it was written burned, and the technique wiped from the minds of those that know it. But, I will ignore that for now. It saved me last night." He turned back to Mizore. "How many levels did she teach you?" Fear had crept into his tone.

Mizore replied, "All five."

Naruto paled even further. He thought that his father had made a deal with his mother to keep that art from being shared. His thoughts were cut short by Mizore.

"Your mother only agreed to pass that down to any daughters. I will be a daughter soon enough anyway. But if you don't tell your father, I will let you have ramen once a day until he finds out."

Naruto's response was immediate. "My silence has been bought. We shall never speak of this again."

Kurumu giggled, looking up from her letter. "Mizore, you know just how to handle him don't you?"

Naruto pointed his chopsticks at the succubus. "Don't knock ramen. Besides, I just don't want her to use that evil, horrific technique on me. From what I hear, level two involves not just a kick but also being thrown down onto tree branches from a great height, and the guy's feet miss. After level three there is a chance of castration. Level five has a ninety nine percent chance of castration and/or sterility. Is it any wonder I don't want it used on me?"

Mizore replied, blushing. "I happen to want to make use of that part of you Naruto. Damaging it would be counterproductive." This caused blushes from most at the table.

Naruto coughed, embarrassed. "So Kurumu. Any news, good or bad?"

"Good definitely. I will be meeting my dad. Mom and him are both coming to the school festival. Mom will be telling me how to recognize my Destined One then. Apparently, Mom convinced my dad to stay home from now on. I have my suspicions on who he is, but I'm not one hundred percent certain."

Moka, now hearing something new, allowed her curiosity to take over. "Oh? Why did your dad leave?"

Kurumu folded the letter. "Mom said something along the lines of he is securing the happiness and a positive future for many succubi." Her tone suggested that Moka not push the issue.

The conversation then turned to more benign topics.

The rest of the day was Naruto recuperating during which, Kurumu was brought up to speed on the how and why of Naruto's tails. Mizore spent this time laying on her makeshift bed of fox tails while Naruto and Kurumu had their discussion.

* * *

The entire student body was clustered around a billboard that had been set up in order to display class rankings. Kurumu groaned. "Great. Yet another chance to see how much I stink at tests."

Moka tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Kurumu sighed. "I can usually do the homework, and if I can apply something to problems that I have had to solve in the past, then I can usually handle the test questions, but most teachers throw stuff in there that just makes me beat my head against the desk."

Moka frowned. "I'm sorry Kurumu. Do you want my help preparing for any tests?"

Kurumu smiled and replied, "Thanks for the offer, but no. I want to be a chef anyway. I'm really good at cooking so all I need is good enough grades to get into a good cooking school. From there, the grades I got here don't matter anyway."

The group walked along the message board. Kurumu sighed as she noticed she was still passing, but still in the bottom half of the class. Tsukune looked disappointed when they found his score. He voiced his disapproval. "I was hoping to be in the upper half of the class. I'm at 168. Naruto your training sessions really cut into my time for homework."

It was Moka who asked, "Training sessions?"

Naruto laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "Just simple stuff like speed and agility drills. It is nothing too strenuous."

Tsukune only had one thought at this point. 'If training until I can't move and dodging the purple haired blade wielding crazy girl is just simple, I don't want to know his definition of strenuous entails.'

Naruto found something interesting when they reached where his name was listed in class standings.

He read aloud, "119 Naruto Namikaze, Mizore Shirayuki." He paused, then continued, "We are tied for the same spot?"

Mizore simply nodded. "It would not be proper for me to be anywhere else but by your side. I merely used my various skills to ensure that."

Naruto sighed and then whispered, "Cheating on the placement test can get you expelled."

Mizore whispered back, "I didn't cheat on the test."

Naruto just blinked a few times at that response.

Mizore continued matter-of-factly. "I snuck into the teacher's offices and adjusted my test answers to match yours. It was easier to do that than cheat on the test. Besides, I was just a place or two behind you anyway."

Naruto sighed and shook his head while all the others simply fell to the ground at the revelation.

Tsukune then asked, "So where is Moka ranked?"

Moka colored slightly, a little embarrassed she did so well compared to all the others. "I am usually in the top ten percent. I spend a lot of time studying. I just seem to be able to study better when drinking both your blood Tsukune and Naruto's." The crew continued along the board. At number three, they found Moka's name.

Tsukune gasped, "Number three?! Moka. That settles it. I am going to need a tutor for the rest of the semester to pass my classes. Can you help?"

Moka smiled brightly. "Of course."

The rest of the conversation was interrupted by a group of students crowded around and harassing another student.

"You make me sick you filthy half breed. You think you own this place because you are scored top in the class. Just because you skipped a few grades doesn't mean that you are better than us."

One of the boys had an armband on said, "That outfit hasn't been approved either you little runt. You shouldn't be here. You aren't a real Youkai anyway."

Mizore leaned in to Naruto. "Can you do anything? They shouldn't be saying those things."

Naruto smirked, and nudged Tsukune. "Watch these handsigns. There will be a test tomorrow. It is a simple Genjutsu. It will show them that the student they are harassing suddenly becoming something they fear."

The three taller boys started to back away slowly from the girl. They saw that she was a rather young girl with short brown hair and a hat that looked like a witch's hat.

Mizore sputtered "She can't be that much older than one of my sisters. How could they hurt her?"

Tsukune shook his head and muttered, "Bullies. They really don't make matters easier. I think we have all have been there."

Meanwhile the young girl had taken notice of the distinct feeling of what could have been a spell. 'There must be another boundary being around.'

She then heard the blue haired girl ask, "You ok? Those guys looked like they were bothering you."

The young girl nodded. She felt a whisper of a different type of energy then the magic that she used hanging around the group. Only boundary beings used it. A true Youkai would never degrade themselves to learn it. She would follow this group until she was able to discover who it was. Maybe she wouldn't be alone any more.

Their conversation continued as she walked after the group.

"So Naruto, do you have any more plans for Gin if he doesn't keep his part of the bargain?"

"Well he didn't promise anything if you think about it, we just agreed to not escalate things again. I told him I would continue to prank him as long as he kept up his perverted peeping ways. But he never set a limit on what I am allowed to do. All I said was he couldn't peek on you girls, otherwise the nasty stuff would start back up again."

As the group continued back to the cafeteria, Moka then asked Naruto. "Where did you learn to prank someone so thoroughly?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Do you really want to know?"

Moka nodded.

Naruto sighed. "My teacher is the self proclaimed world's greatest super pervert."

Kurumu interrupted, "Jiraiya? He never acts that way when he visits."

Tsukune asked, "You know his teacher?"

Kurumu nodded. "When Naruto went out on a training trip, he and Jiraiya stopped by my house. Jiraiya works for my mom's publishing company. That is all she has ever told me."

Moka queried, "Why did you prank your teacher?"

Naruto responded, "I was raised by my parents to be respectful of women. If I were to act perverted, my parents would beat the respect back into me." Naruto shuddered. "I don't want that to happen."

Mizore nodded, "His mom can be VERY scary."

Moka thought for a moment. "I guess a Kitsune like yourself would be a natural at pranks, huh Naruto?"

Kurumu frowned slightly at this remark. Then she realized that Naruto must have only shown his mid-form to Moka during spars. She resolved to remember what the vampire thought, and continue with that as the standard of Naruto's Youkai nature.

Naruto did nothing to correct the vampire. "Well, pranking someone takes practice. But hey, when you can prank an S-class Youkai, then there is no contest as to who is the best at it.

A voice spoke up, "I challenge you then."

The group turned and saw the little girl. She was standing there looking at Naruto. "I am a genius. You can't out-prank a genius." she said smirking. Inwardly she was thinking that this was a perfect chance to investigate the group.

She was disappointed when Naruto replied, "No."

"Why not?"

"I only prank people who I know and who deserve it."

"My name is Yukari Sendo. Now you know me. And if you need a reason for why I deserve it, here is one for you!" The star in her wand glowed and a washbasin fell, but was caught by Naruto.

"If that is all you've got, I'm not impressed. Like I said, I don't prank people unless they thoroughly deserve it. By the way, congratulations on your academic standing. Have a good day." With that he turned and the group resumed walking.

Naruto dodged all of the various falling objects that came along as the group made their way to the cafeteria.

Yukari huffed and realized she needed more information. She decided that this prank war idea was one of the best ways to be admitted into the group. The blonde, Naruto seemed to be the de-facto leader. From what she had read about group dynamics, the only way to be successfully admitted entrance into a small group was to gain the leader's acceptance. She had taken the first opportunity she was presented with. She frowned slightly. Just like with others she had met she was discounted because of either her age or the fact she was a witch. All Youkai were arrogant, and to be the leader he was either charismatic, strong, or both. Intelligence normally would be a factor, but given his grades, that could be easily ruled out. She was a genius after all, she could out think him any day of the week. Well, she would observe him discreetly until she had enough information to make him take her seriously.

Over the next few days she noticed two things. First was that the purple haired girl who, while a friend of Naruto's; was also his stalker. Second, was that because of the first fact it was impossible to garner information about the blonde. This was extremely frustrating for the young witch.

Ultimately, Yukari decided that, in order to get anywhere, she needed to talk to the Stalker, who, incidentally, she hadn't gotten the name of.

She walked up behind the purple haired girl and asked, "Who are you watching, and you really should be in class right now."

Yuakri was treated with a rather frosty glare and due to the ice creeping along the ground towards her, she guessed that this was a Yuki Onna. She continued regardless. "Tsukune or Naruto?"

This shocked Mizore. Even the densest person she had met knew she stalked Naruto and not Tsukune. The Anti-peeping Sorority knew who she observed Naruto, and she had never even met them. Mizore responded to the little girl's question. "I have no interest in Tsukune. Naruto is my boyfriend." The little girl probably wouldn't understand the nature of the promise that the two had made, so no sense in bringing that up.

"Does he know you stalk him?"

"Of course. He knows what I am. He makes a game of it to try to spot me throughout the day. It is good practice for the both of us. Today he has seen me seven out of ten times I have watched him. What do you want?"

She decided to get straight to the point. "Why did he not accept my challenge?"

Mizore responded, not looking at the girl. "He was being truthful. He doesn't prank someone unless he feels they deserve it. Besides, I told him that you remind me of my little sister. That is another reason. Anything else you want to know? My bathroom break time is almost up."

Yukari internally answered, 'Yeah, his weaknesses.' But outwardly she responded, "No, I was just curious. Besides, I'm too smart for him to win anyway. What is your name?"

Mizore responded, "Mizore Shirayuki." with that she walked away.

Yukari observed the group while they ate and noted two things. First was that the other boy in the group seemed to hold back slightly, and he seemed skittish around Moka, who was rumored to be a vampire. That would be something she needed to think about. Second was that Naruto ate a rather large bowl of ramen with every meal. When the blue-haired girl said something laughingly at it, he covered the bowl protectively. A light bulb went on over her head. That was the avenue she would take. She would prank his ramen until he agreed to a prank war. She would find out who the other boundary being in the group was if it was the last thing she did. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

(The next day)

Naruto sat down at the lunch table after dodging the obligatory washbasins from the witch who still hadn't given up her decision to start a prank war.

Tsukune joked, "She still hasn't given up has she?"

Moka giggled. "I think Naruto has made a new friend."

Kurumu giggled as well as Naruto deflected a teapot, coincidentally full of hot water, away from the table. "You do know if you accept her challenge this will likely be over quickly. She is a kid, what is the worst she could do?"

Naruto groaned, "Come on guys, you know how my pranks gradually get worse. I am not going to do that to a little girl. I would feel bad." At this he uncovered his ramen bowl and froze at what he saw. He lowered his head, shadows covering his eyes. His eyes, however were still visible as glowing red orbs that stared creepily at nothing. "She has gone too far. She has infringed upon the glory that is ramen." Naruto pushed the bowl away from him and the table was disgusted by what they saw. There was a fish head and frog legs put in the bowl and instead of the normal wisps of steam there was a putrid green fog that was emanating from the bowl. Naruto continued, "If it is a war she wants it will be a war she gets!" His glare towards the witch seated two tables down was returned by a stuck out tongue and laughter.

The girls and Tsukune were shocked, Mizore however, sighed. She leaned over to whisper to Kurumu, "This is why you never mess with his ramen. It might be one thing if this is cup ramen, but this was sent from home. Yukari just started something Naruto will finish."

Mizore then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, don't go above level two. She is just a kid after all."

Naruto turned to face his girlfriend. "Mizore! She committed sacrilege! This is Ramen we are talking about. She has committed an unthinkable act!"

Mizore shook her head. "Level two at most and today after class I will be in Kurumu's room while she makes your mother's recipe. We will be making a rather large batch. You can have as much as you can eat of it."

Kurumu whispered, "We are?"

Mizore responded, "It is the only way to keep this from getting really messy. You will be cooking. I won't get near your kitchen. Mine is still being rebuilt after the Macaroni and Cheese detonation."

Naruto fumed for a few minutes. "Deal, but if she goes above level two again, then so do I." with this, he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Tsukune asked Mizore, "Level 2? What are the levels exactly?"

Mizore replied, finishing up her lunch, "Naruto has levels of pranks ranging from zero to five. Gin 's worst pranks was a high level three, low level four. With level two there is minimal physical damage and usually negligible psychological damage. I don't want a little girl put through anything higher than level two."

Moka asked, "How is messing with Naruto's lunch above a level two then?"

"It is because it is Naruto's ramen. Not only that, but that bowl just came from home, meaning it is his mom's secret recipe. He got it as a reward for doing well on the midterm test. He is rather unhappy." Mizore sighed as she stood. "See you all in class."

(In Kurumu's room.)

Moka and Tsukune decided to leave Naruto alone for the rest of the day. He was rather grumpy and had been surly the rest of the day. Currently the only guests in Kurumu's room were Naruto and Mizore. Both were sitting on the edge of the bed. Naruto was salivating over the smells coming from the kitchen.

After his fifth bowl, Naruto had calmed down slightly. The three were chatting amiably when Naruto jerked suddenly. "I feel strange." If Naruto would have tried seeing or sensing Chakra, he would have seen or felt fine threads now connected to each part of his body, all trailing out the window and anchored in a small straw doll in the hands of a young witch.

Mizore stood to face Naruto, "You don't look sick. Where does it feel strange?"

Naruto's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her cheek. Naruto and the girls blushed when they saw it was not one of the cheeks on her face.

Mizore leaned into her boyfriend. "I thought you wanted to wait until after the Snow White field for anything like this, but if you have changed your mind, who am I to say no?" She then leaned in and kissed Naruto rather forcefully, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hand on her rear.

Suddenly Naruto's other hand shot out and grabbed the blue-haired occupant exactly where his hand had rested a few days previously when he woke up and then proceeded to squeeze.

Kurumu's squeal and Naruto trying to talk through the kiss made Mizore pull back. Before she noticed Naruto's hand, Naruto practically shouted. "My arms are being controlled." His hands then began to wander elsewhere.

Mizore channeled a bit of Youkai, this caused a cool mist to appear around Naruto. It was disturbed whenever his limbs moved. Seeing that the disturbances went out the window she made her way to the window and saw that there was a small figure sitting just below the windowsill. Mizore reached down and plucked the little doll from Yukari's grasp. This caused Naruto to jump up in the air and land, straddling Kurumu. Mizore stifled back a growl. There was a yellow hair, matching Naruto's tied like a belt. Once she broke it off, Naruto jumped in the air and ran over toward the corner of Kurumu's kitchen.

Mizore turned to the brown haired girl outside of the window, her hair had shifted to a mass of swirling purple snow, and her ice claws had some out of her sleeves. "While I enjoyed that, you still tried to hurt Naruto. I will give you until the count of three before I start shooting ice spears at you. One…

Before Mizore had said two, Yukari had pulled a broom from under her cape and flew off. She didn't get far enough as a large clunk of ice took her hat and pinned it to a tree.

Mizore turned and Naruto began apologizing profusely to the two girls.

Kurumu, with her face red, stuttered out, "Don't worry about it Naruto. That little witch will get what is coming to her soon enough." Internally she continued her sentence. 'A thank you card.' Her mother had told her that her breasts were sensitive, but not to the degree she experienced. She continued, "No harm done."

Mizore raised her eyebrow at Kurumu's response. She then walked over to Naruto. "It is fine Naruto. Besides, since you already did this to another girl, then there is no harm in doing it to your girlfriend, now is there?"

Naruto was about to ask what she meant by that when his hands were placed directly on Mizore's chest and she squeezed his hands, causing them to contract as well. Naruto tried jumping back but hit the wall. "Mizore, is that really…"

"Necessary, yes, I will not have my boyfriend groping another woman especially when I have not had the same pleasure yet." She then released his hands and stepped back as Naruto was threatening a nosebleed. "It wasn't your fault, but your hands are for my body."

Nartuo was dumbstruck. He knew from conversations he had in private with Mizore that she could be rather forward; especially once he got back from his trip, but this was the first time in public of her doing so. "Mizore, I…" his protests were cut off again by a rather soft kiss from Mizore.

"I know it wasn't you fault." she said, pulling back.

"I thought it was _something_ else Mizore."

Mizore's eyes widened, "You mean the whole multiple..." it was her turn to be cut off with Naruto's hand.

Kurumu, who had partially had been paying attention, had her ears perk up at this. She filed it away to look into later. She looked away and busied herself in the kitchen cleaning up after cooking. She was able to hear snippets of the conversation, short as it was.

In the main room, Naruto re-iterated, "I wasn't in control and I didn't want to hurt you."

Mizore nodded. "I know. Come on. Let's just sit down for a few minutes. We will talk about this later."

"No. That girl is rather a vindictive little thing. But Kurumu is right, there was no physical harm done. But that girl wanted a war, so she will get one."

Naruto then decided to change topics. "I need to practice some higher level yoko attacks and defenses. Any attacks at the seven tail and higher levels are considered S class. If there is a werewolf, there might be another Yoko hiding out here. Knowing my luck we will run into one sooner or later." Mizore nodded. The couple then sat in silence for a few moments before Kurumu left the kitchen. "Well, it is all cleaned up. I hate to chase you out, but I have homework to do. That is, unless you want to resume our earlier activities. What do you say Naruto?" Kurumu had to dodge a few ice Kunai for that last remark.

* * *

Yukari woke up and got ready for her day. Her pranks yesterday on Naruto had definitely irked him. But she had had to wait for the ice to melt a bit before she could retrieve her hat. She had spent some time last night fixing the hole. As she got dressed, she decided that she would have to keep things simple today, such as brooms, mop buckets, and the like. As she began brushing her teeth, she thought over how things would have to proceed. Her thoughts were cut short as she felt an intense burning in her mouth. Dropping her toothbrush she placed her mouth under the faucet and began washing her mouth out. That just made it worse. It took Yukari a few rather painful minutes to realize what was happening. Once she did, she ran from the dorms towards the cafeteria. She didn't have any milk and that was the first place she could think of.

In the cafeteria Yukari had a rather large glass of milk and a few slices of bread to get the taste out of her mouth. While she was thinking about how to get back at the blonde she took a bite of her eggs. She was distracted and didn't see the red flecks in her eggs. After a moment she got up, tears streaming down her face, and ran to get more milk.

At Naruto's table Moka spoke up. "Naruto that was mean. You shouldn't do that to her. She is just a little girl."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "All I used was a Bird's Eye Chili. I didn't even do a Habanero or anything nasty. It is hot enough to get the point across, without long lasting effects. If I wanted to be mean; I could have used a Habanero instead. Or I could have done like I did to Jiraiya, used the Trinidad Morunga Scorpion."

Kurumu, the resident chef, voiced the question, "What kind of scorpion is that? I didn't think you could eat those."

Naruto chuckled. "It is a hot pepper that is currently number one in the world for spicy. It makes a Habanero seem tame." He then continued, "So, like I said, that was relatively easy on her. A little milk and bread and she will be fine. She messed with my ramen, so I messed with her food and toothpaste in return. It will stay at that scale until she decides to escalate things."

Kurumu caught the addition to his prank. "Her toothpaste? How did you sneak into her dorm room anyway?"

Naruto smiled mischievously, "A prankster never reveals his methods." In his mind he simply replied, 'Gotta love Shadow Clones.'

* * *

After drinking her seventeenth glass of milk for the day, Yukari realized she had underestimated her opponent. Either he or someone in the group was skilled enough to sneak into her apartment, get past her perimeter charms, and add whatever was so spicy to her toothpaste and then to her breakfast without her even knowing something had happened. She would have to ratchet things up in order to get him to admit defeat. Then she would graciously accept and humbly ask to join his group for lunch. From what little she had been able to observe, Naruto didn't seem like the sore loser type. She chuckled darkly to herself. In one of the spellbooks was a recipe for something that would definitely get him into trouble. She would have to check if there was an antidote before she did go through with her plan. It would be bad to prank him and get caught in the prank as well.

* * *

The next day as Naruto was leaving PE class; Yukari jumped in front of him and opened a vase with a smiley face on it directly in his face. A purple powder covered Narto from head to toe before disappearing. Coughing, he went to chase after the witch when she threw the vase down and muttered, "It didn't even work!" She then picked up the vase and sprinted away. Had Naruto seen her from the front, he would have seen the victorious smirk on her face.

Naruto, on his way to Newspaper Club, noticed that he was getting some rather blatant stares from the girls he passed. He thought nothing of it until a few started to follow him. Since the classroom for the club meetings took ten minutes to get to walking normally; by the time he got to the building there were now quite a few females following him. He realized that Yukari's failed prank may not have failed after all. He grumbled under his breath, feigning failure was merely a tactic to put the target at ease. He should have expected it of the little girl. He would get her for this. His walk turned fast, then into a jog, then into a full tilt sprint. He ended up taking evasive action trying to lose his followers. The girls all sped up as well, a few switching into various Youkai forms to keep up. Naruto had been running all over campus for at least twenty minutes from the crowd. Not even Shadow Clones would distract them.

He darted into the meeting room and slammed the door shut, locking it. His shirt sticking to his chest and beads of sweat rolling down his face, he leaned heavily against the door as it creaked ominously.

Gin turned and looked at Naruto, "Something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto grimaced, then panted out, "Girls, lots of them, outside the door. I think they are here to see you Gin. And before you ask, they didn't get the pictures from me or what I showed you."

Gin paled and then jumped through an open window and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Naruto then turned to Tsukune, "Yukari sprayed me with something…" His voice trailed off as the three girls in the club had stood and were sashaying over to his position of barring the door.

Moka grinned, "Naruto, you smell delicious today."

Kurmu murmured, "Naruto, your workouts are definitely starting to show an improvement. Not that you looked bad before, but now mmm..." Kurumu licked her lips as she stalked closer.

Mizore simply said, eyes shrouded over, "Naruto you and I need to have a long discussion in private about the physical side of our relationship."

Naruto's eyes widened and he merely muttered one word. "Crap." It was not even a full second before he had followed Gin out the window. Naruto screamed as the horde of females continued to pursue him, spilling out of the building like an hornet nest that had been hit with a bat, "Feet don't fail me now!"

Gin stopped as he saw all the girls follow Naruto instead of him. When he realized that the girls weren't angry with him, but something else, Gin used his speed to get in front of the pack. "Ladies, my name is hurgle…" Gin, having closed his eyes for his introduction was trampled beneath the feet of the girls that were pursuing Naruto. Lifting his heavily battered form, Gin muttered darkly, "Some guys have all the luck."

Naruto had engaged the locking seals moments before any girl would come close to his dorm. He jumped into the shower fully clothed. After scrubbing heavily for a few minutes, he threw his sodden uniform on the bathroom floor. Wrapping himself in a towel, he peeked out the window and saw the crowd dispersing, most with confused looks on their faces. Apparently, water deactivated whatever he had been hit with. The three girls were still in the hall, Naruto peeked out, and said "I'll be out in a minute." All three barged in before the door could shut.

Mizore looked at the other two, "Why are we here at Naruto's room?"

Kurumu replied, "Does Naruto have some sort of really strong pheromones we don't know about?"

Naruto replied from behind the bathroom door, where he was changing. "No, the little witch sprayed me with something just after gym."

Moka tilted her head. "What did Yukari do to you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Something to make sure I had a rough day if I was caught. I think it will be time to step things up a bit unless she backs off. I'll have to make sure that uniform gets washed at least twice before I wear it again." He came out into the room wearing shorts, but no shirt. He quickly made his way to his dresser where he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

Kurumu and Moka shook their heads to re-focus on the situation at hand.

Mizore merely asked Naruto, "So how are you going to respond?"

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, "Because of our agreement Mizore I won't go above level two. But I will respond in kind. But I do need to get a few supplies first."

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Yukari slowly eased herself from the land of dreams. Her prank had worked better than expected. Naruto had been chased by the horde of girls throughout campus. While the spicy prank had been hard, it was nothing compared to what she had done. Soon Naruto would acknowledge her as the better prankster. She opened her eyes and blinked. She closed them again and reopened them. Her room was crisscrossed with string. There was so much that her dorm room looked like a spider web building convention. She sat up suddenly, but one of the strings emptied a bucket of slimy pond water on her head. Others caused books to be pulled from the shelves, and one activated a camera. Yukari reached for her wand to clean the mess up and grabbed nothing. Normally she kept it on her nightstand, but she noticed that, it too was gone. She then saw it, along with the camera, was hanging near the door along with her school clothes which were all duct-taped up to the ceiling. Yukari visually tracked the string holding her wand to one of two to go out the window. It was easy when there were only two colored strings. The other was wrapped around the camera. It looks like she could either choose the wand or the camera. She grit her teeth and stood, making her way across the room. She fumed and winced as books, pots, pans, even her frog habitat were all knocked over, or in the case of the frogs, their aquarium was opened and tilted so they could escape and multiple containers dropped from the ceiling with food enticing the frogs to leave their glass cage.

As she finally made her way to the door, now being covered in a bucket full of molasses, as well as the pond muck, she pulled on the wand to free it, and as it came down, two things happened. First there was a veritable deluge of feathers that coated her from head to toe, and second, the camera took one last picture and was pulled from the room before she could get a spell off to stop it. Yukari cleaned up most of the mess up rather readily, sighed before getting into the shower. After she got cleaned up, she stepped out the door to the bathroom but was greeted with pictures all over the walls of her as a mess and even one of Naruto smirking in the night as it was set up. She went to tear them off the wall when they exploded into smoke one by one.

"Illusions." She muttered.

As she walked to the cafeteria, random students would offer her a photo and ask, 'Will you sign this for me?" It was one of the photos that were on her wall. What Yukari didn't notice is that it was just one student who kept changing appearance over and over again. She ultimately started sending painful hexes that were all just dodged. This did nothing to improve her mood.

When she walked into the cafeteria, she was livid. How dare such an idiot get the better of her?!

When she saw the object of her ire, chuckling, no doubt at her, fury overcame her. She raised her wand and decided to embarrass him as he had done to her. She smirked as his outfit changed to a solid color, almost day-glow orange. Such a blow would surely hurt his pride. It was the most disgusting color she could think of. Her smile died on her face. He was actually smiling and laughing at the change. His girlfriend, on the other hand, looked at her and Yukari froze on the spot. Her body was held in place by a small ice barrier. The girl walked over and formed a knife right by her throat, the only place on her body not covered in ice, and said lowly. "How dare you do that?! I love Naruto, but he only wears orange on occasion. He would wear it every single day if he didn't know that it drives me up the wall and you go and change all of his clothes to that awful color! Change it by the end of breakfast or this will go a half inch deeper." With this the sharp ice bade passed over the younger girls throat, but did not cut the skin.

Yukari swallowed then blinked. She was suddenly able to move and the purple haired girl was back by Naruto. That was unexpected. Seeing as this would not be a good thing, Yukari changed his outfit to a frilly purple dress with pink polka dots. She was further enraged that it shimmered before being replaced by a picture of his uniform. She swore under her breath. Of course he could do illusions. She knew that already. She would have to think up something else.

(At lunch)

Yukari took her normal seat and glared at her foe. As insufferable as he was, he didn't get flustered by what she had done. It was so frustrating! Had she been a few years younger, she would have thrown a fit.

Suddenly her seat felt rather warm. The warmth then quickly spread to the rest of her body and her outfit morphed into a pink footed pajama outfit with purple dancing bears. There was even a large bottle and teddy bear that were attached to the sleeves. Yukari yelped in indignant protest. She stood from her table and made her way over to Naruto's table.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?!"

"Yukari, since you originally changed my clothes to something I felt comfortable in, I figured I would do the same. But no, Mizore had to threaten you, and you changed my clothes into a rather atrocious dress. So I changed my mind and this is the result. But then again I can easily hide what you did to me after that. Can you say the same?"

Yukari muttered. She then examined the change that had been wrought. She was shocked by what she discovered. It was a mix of Youkai energies and a form of energy similar to what she used in her spells. The only thing she could figure out was that it was an unintentional amalgam of Naruto's. However, that conclusion made no sense. No Youkai would learn to use that energy, even if they did have the capacity to do so. It had to be completely accidental. She attempted to override the changes to her outfit, but her energy wasn't potent enough do so entirely. The pajamas were now brown and yellow and the bottle had gone, but the teddy bear remained. She grumbled and ignored what the other students were saying as she made her way back to her seat. Before she sat down, the light caught something that had been drawn on her seat.

As Yukari looked at it, she realized what it was and then gasped, "Fuinjutsu. But that is a lost art." Yukari then turned back to Naruto's group. "How?!" This revelation made things a lot more interesting. She HAD to get accepted into that group. All that remained among the witches of this great art were tales and simple runes for enchanting. But, if she could learn where this was from, she could revive the art and this could cause witches to be respected among the Youkai community. She copied the seal, making sure not to put any energy into it in case she made a mistake, before draining the seal on her seat the same she would do if it were enchanted. This caused her outfit to return to normal. Oddly enough, the teddy bear was still attached to her sleeve. Yukari muttered and walked away. She then decided to send the copy of the seal to her mother, who had enchanted her wand, she would know if it was actually Fuinjutsu.

Naruto saw Yukari copy the seal. He mused, "I wonder why she did that?"

* * *

Naruto sat his glass of orange juice down, but Mizore had tripped, spilling her breakfast. He went and helped to clean it up.

Yukari, walking by, substituted a glass of orange juice that she had prepared. It was three-quarters 150 proof vodka, a hint of a special ingredient and just shy of one-quarter Orange Juice. What she didn't notice, was that Tsukune picked up the glass and put it on his own tray.

When Naruto got back to his seat, Tsukune had just finished downing the large glass.

"Tsukune. Was that my juice?"

Tsukune's face now sported a reddish hue and his eyes were half closed. "Nope." He replied, popping the p. "It'sh all miiinnee."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and was about to retort when a washbasin appeared and brained Tsukune.

Yukari was fuming. It wasn't until she had gotten back to her seat and saw that the brown-haired boy start drinking orange juice, and the glass she had left for Naruto was missing. It wasn't hard to add the two facts together. She summoned a washbasin to try to get the other boy to shut up. As she marched over to the table, the star in her wand glowed brightly. She quickly lost all composure as everything finally came to a head.

"You idiot! That was for Naruto to drink not you!" She was about to continue her tirade when she was brought up short by a chuckle.

Naruto grinned at the younger girl. "You don't have the experience to match pranks with me."

Yukari retorted, "You really think you are smarter than I am?!"

Naruto merely smirked. "You may have an edge in the classroom, but in the real world; I have more experience. That and I am just better than you."

The little witch flinched as if slapped. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, she turned, and then ran.

Yukari could barely see through her tears as she ran from the cafeteria. She bumped into another student then kept running.

The trio of students all shared rather malicious grins and followed the younger girl.

(Back in the cafeteria)

Mizore looked at her boyfriend. "Naruto. You shouldn't have said that."

Naruto looked at Mizore, "But I do have more experience than she does."

Moka rolled her eyes. "Naruto, what you said hurt her. She probably was highly insulted. Your tone was such that she likely felt that you were insulting her because she is a witch and you aren't."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think that about her."

Moka continued, "She doesn't know that. I'll bet she also thinks that you look down on her because of her age. I'm going to go find her." With this, the pinkette stood and left.

Mizore nodded her head. "She is likely right. That, and the ramen aside, what she did wasn't all that bad."

Naruto nodded begrudgingly. "Fine. I will apologize." Naruto helped Tsukune stand. "Come on you may be hammered but we just can't leave you here. How much alcohol was in that anyway?"

"Naruto," slurred Tsukune, "You a bash… bash… You are mean. You hurt that little girlsh feelingsh." The alcohol was really doing a number on the human. He tottered after Naruto as the group left.

The weather was rather wet, with a heavy fog that blanketed the ground. Naruto noticed that his nose had difficulty following the trails so he opened his senses further and felt a Youkai spike to the left of where he stood. He also noticed a Chakra fluctuation coming from Tsukune that felt extremely odd. Shaking his head, Naruto pointed to the left. "The girls are over that way."

As Naruto made his way over, Tsukune bobbed and weaved. The pair entered a small clearing where Moka was talking to Yukari and three rather irritated students who had transformed into rather large lizard men. One even had an eye twitch at being ignored. Naruto felt movement go by and suddenly Tsukune was leaning on one of the Lizard Men.

"You know, you shoulnnt be sho angry. It dampens youthful flames that mights burn in yoursh heartsheses."

Naruto shook his head. Tsukune, apparently, was very affected by what he had drunk. Naruto gasped as he saw the brown-haired boy bend at almost an impossible angle to avoid the lunge of his opponent. He then stumbled and bumbed into Moka.

"You know, for a blood-shucking bampire, you are pretty. I jusht wisht you didn't shee me assh jusht a shnack." With this Tsukune then fell forward with Moka's Rosary in hand. He pushed off the ground with his free hand then flipped and landed in the shoulders of one of the Lizards. Grabbing the hair of the one he was on, he yelled, "Ride 'em cowboy!"

Naruto took the opportunity, while Moka was undergoing her transformation, to sneak up behind one of the Lizards and knock him out with a well placed knee to the side of his head. Once Moka's transformation was finished, she dispatched one of the others and watched in shock as Tsukune dodged around the final opponent's strikes.

"Ha ha you misshed." Once a hit was landed, however, it knocked Tsukume into the tree above Yukari. Tsukune fell, head landing in her lap, "You are cute. If you were a few years older I would date you. But I need to be your knight in shiny armor firsht."

With this he launched himself at the remaining Lizard and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks that Naruto could see were targeting weak points. Suddenly Tsukune dove into a handspring and hit the remaining Lizard with both feet as he pushed off and knocked out his opponent.

Yukari hugged Tsukune. "My hero."

Tsukune merely gave a thumbs up with a shiny, toothy grin and said, "Youth!" as he passed out from the alcohol.

Inexplicably, this caused all three of the lizards to twitch violently.

Inner Moka walked over to Naruto. "I was not expecting that. He can certainly fight; however, he positively smells atrocious now." She raised a thin eyebrow. "Is this your doing?"

Naruto merely asked, "Why would this be my doing?"

"He was drunk."

"Hey! His training may be a bit rough, but I wouldn't get him drunk."

Inner Moka took the opportunity to get a drink from Naruto's throat. When her Mizore threat sense kicked in she pulled off. "You know what? After using your seal for the Rosary, it makes the normal Rosary removal kind of painful. Make sure the pink version of me keeps out of trouble."

Naruto nodded. "I'll do my best."

Inner Moka picked up the Rosary from where Tsukune had dropped it. When she replaced it, Moka fell into Naruto's arms and started snoring.

Naruto sensed both Mizore and Kurumu enter the clearing, but held up a hand to have them hold back for a minute. "Are you ok Yukari?"

Yukari looked shocked at what happened, this broke her from her stupor. "Why did you come and help me? Was it because of Moka?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It was pointed out to me by my friends, that while I meant nothing malicious, what I said was taken as such."

Yukari raised an eyebrow at his statement. "How else should I take it?"

Kurumu chose this moment to butt in. "Naruto is a Kitsune. You can't out-trick a trickster." Since Moka, and likely Tsukune, already thought that it wouldn't do any harm to tell that little lie.

Yukari's eyes widened. "But how would you know Fuinjutsu?!"

Naruto answered, "That is not for you to know just yet."

Yukari hung her head. "There is no way I could have beat you if you used seals and with your abilities, I concede defeat."

Mizore smiled at the little witch, "Just ask Ginei Morika about his experience with the school hot springs. I made Naruto go easy on you."

Yukari paled, she had heard a few girls gossiping about what had happened. She had wanted to start a prank war with someone who had done that on a rumored S class Youkai?! Suddenly her knees felt weak.

Naruto continued what he wanted to say. "I wanted to say I was sorry. I meant that since I was older than you, and my experience helped keep the upper hand, I was better than you at pranks. That is all. I meant no slight at the fact that you are a witch. I apologize if you took it that way. That was not my intention."

Yukari held out her hand. "Yukari Sendo. Friends?"

Naruto Nodded and shook her hand. "Naruto Namikaze. Friends."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Yukari looked a few years older, only one of two years younger than the rest of the group. He was shocked by this, as was the rest of the group.

"Finally!" Yukari yelled. She danced around for a bit but then stopped when she saw the stares directed at her. She blushed slightly before continuing. "My parents put a rather complicated illusion over me, and a slight block on my powers until some conditions they had were met. They said I needed to get my head out of books so much and experience life. They said until that happened, I would look like a twelve year old. I guess whatever happened, met their qualifications." She sighed again, "I will likely have to keep up the illusion until summer break. Ugh! Why couldn't they have just let me come as normal, I only skipped one grade, not four.

It was at that moment, Tsukune rejoined the world of the waking. He spat. "Naruto did you give me more of that awful red stuff? I think I have that twice dead rat taste in my mouth again."

Naruto shook his head.

Yukari handed Tsukune a small vial. "That would be my fault. I added something to the vodka to make it more potent, I didn't think it would work so well with your Youkai species. Most Youkai wouldn't even be phased for more than a few minutes with it. Drink this, it will help."

Tsukune eyes the neon green vial warily. "This won't make me sprout a second head will it?"

Yukari gave Tsukune a small hug and a kiss. "No it won't. Now drink up."

Tsukune blushed and drank the green vial just as Yuakri finished.

"As long as you aren't a boundary being like myself; that should just flush the little potion I put in to Naruto's drink out of your system."

This caused Tsukune to cough and look at the witch with wide eyes. "What will happen if I am?"

Yukari adopted a slight thinking look. "Nothing too major. But according to the book, side effects include: nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, decreased libido, irritability, hallucinations, dizziness, depression, seizures, heart palpitations, priapism, schizophrenia, increased risk of blood clots, blurred vision, discoloration of secretions, night sweats, rash, possible tendon rupture, fainting, and heart attack."

Tsukune paled and passed out.

Yukari giggled. "He can't take a joke can he?"

Mizore caused a small rain of snow over Tsukune's head in an attempt to wake him up.

Naruto laughed at Yukari's comment. "So what did you add to the side effect list?"

Yukari giggled, "It would never cause a heart attack. That would qualify as a black potion. My family doesn't do those."

Naruto facepalmed. "Tsukune is a boundary being. Like you."

Yukari paled. She quickly fished out a white vial. She poured it in his mouth and massaged his throat to induce swallowing. Within a few moments Tsukune woke up. Yukari sighed in relief. "That was a neutralizer. That should help you out."

Yukari blushed. "I never said a proper thank you for saving me." With this she kissed the prone boy. "I'm a little older than you were led to believe, so yes, I'll go out with you." She then walked over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Thanks to you too Naruto. I eek!" Yukari had to duck a flurry of ice knives from Mizore.

"You just agreed to date Tsukune. What do you think you are doing coming close to MY boyfriend?!" Mizore's eyes were now glowing a solid blue and her hair was currently ice, but rapidly shifting to snow.

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean…" Yukari stuttered out.

"One.."

Yukari paled and started running, and pulled out her broom as she ran.

"Two…"

Yukari dodged among the trees and fled towards the safety of her dorm.

Mizore finished. "Three." A white light seemed to coalesce around Mizore when suddenly it flashed.

In the distance was a high pitched shriek.

Mizore shifted back from her Yuki Onna form. "That should keep her away from you in the future Naruto. "Does Moka need another trip to the Nurse's Office?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nah, just a nap." Changing topics, he continued, "Tsukune. Good for you on getting a girlfriend this soon in the year."

Tsukune shook his head. "I have no idea what happened. Last think I remember before that girl kissed me was stealing Naruto's juice. What did I miss?"

This caused all present to laugh rather hard.

"No seriously. What did I miss and why do I now have a girlfriend?"

 **AN: As the astute reader noticed the red vial activated in-story. It was due to a conversation with IAmTheMilkman that I decided to make that happen. (There was only a 75 percent chance of no relapses as stated in chapter seven) Now, this likely will not be happening regularly, but it did allow me a flexibility in chapter planning that I didn't have before, so I went with it. The Red-vial Omakes, because they are enjoyed by many reviewers will likely continue. The first Omake is one such Omake. It is inspired by IAmTheMilkman, and it has been mentioned by other reviewers as well. Omakes two and three are scenes that both my beta and I loved, but felt needed to be changed for one reason or another. They were to good to let fully die, so I included them for your reading pleasure, and hopefully, laughs.**

 **Omake 1**

The Lizard trio all shook their heads groggily. The last thing all three remembered was telling the little halfbreed that she wasn't welcome here and demanding she know her her place. Then there was a green blur. They looked around. They were in the woods, but could see the roof of the school through the trees. They turned, startled by the voice that rang out. They noticed a figure in the shadows of the trees.

"Your actions are not youthful. You would treat one girl so horribly merely because she is different from you. Such an act is the antithesis of youth."

Although the trio could not make out the face of the figure, they could see rivers of tears glinting in the diffuse sunlight.

"Why would you go against your youth in such a fashion?"

One of the lizards piped up, clearly weirded out by this individual thought it best to play along. "Um, it was a youthful mistake?"

While the answer seemed to placate the individual under the tree, what happened next would scar these three Youkai for life. Multiple hours of therapy would be required for them to come to terms with what would happen next.

The forest seemed to shift to rocky beach and a setting sun appeared behind this man. A wave even crashed upon the shore behind him. His silhouette was the only thing visible; his face still obscured. "That is what youth is for! Learning! You must stoke your fires of youth! Let them burn within you! Let their flames cleanse you of these unyouthful thoughts and actions." He then started to job towards the trio, tears running down his face, and arms outstretched and only one word echoed in their ears. "YOUTH!"

Before they could be grabbed by whatever this was in a teary hug, they all ran like the very demons were on their tails, shuddering once they were safe.

Tsukune shook his head. "Why do I feel like I am at the beach? Ah ha! I thought I saw evidence of the battle of purple gnomes and their evil enemies the yellow-legged snipes controlled by the headmaster here. The lunch lady must have again taken their supply of sporks the gnomes use for defense. I'm coming little friends!" With this, he ran off into the woods.

 **Omake 2**

Yukari woke up to a rather pleasing aroma. "Must be the neighbor cooking. Need more sleep." It was then that she noticed she was cocooned rather tightly in her blankets. So much so that it felt disorienting. She tried to wiggle free but was unable to. She was about to grab for her wand when she felt her hair fall out of the cocoon. It is never a good sign when it falls away from your face in a direction that the ceiling was supposed to be. She was able to free her head and shrieked at what was found. Her bed and been attached to the cafeteria ceiling and she was tied in place rather effectively. A note was tied to her blanket and dangling just in front of her now freed face. After she read it, she became rather angry. The note read that this was in payment for the capital offense of destruction and desecration of homemade ramen. Naruto would pay for this! "Now how the heck do I get down?" she muttered.

 **Omake 3**

Naruto was rather excited about the change to orange. He had to limit his wearing of his favorite color because everyone thought it was an eyesore. He then noticed that Mizore was threatening Yukari. Naruto sighed. He knew that Mizore didn't mind a little orange, but a full outfit of the color offended her female fashion sense. He sighed when Mizore was back at his side. He knew that the change would not last. After a few moments it changed into a slinky black dress. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the witch. Naruto made a single handsign as he stood. His form shifted into a rather buxom blonde. As he sauntered over to the witch he saw her jaw practically unhinged in shock. Naruto paused to lean down and whisper in her ear. "You are just jealous that a guy like me can be better endowed than you. Aren't you?" He smirked as he left the cafeteria. A scream of indignation echoed through the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, As I have said, I own nothing related to either story.**

* * *

Yukari was simply wandering around campus, her homework done for the day, when she saw Mizore on the phone. Having nothing better to do, she stepped into the adjacent phone booth to hear more. She did want to get to know the girl better. She figured it might help to keep her from getting hypothermia again. Surely eavesdropping on half a conversation wouldn't get the Snow Maiden too angry.

"Yes mom. I remember Naruto's birthday is coming up soon."

…

"I will make sure to give him a present he won't forget. It promises to be mind-blowing. He still blushes and turns away when I get dressed in the morning, after all."

…

"He hasn't seen that side of me before. I haven't practiced that with him yet."

…

"I'm sure he has noticed how flexible I can be mom."

…

At this point Yukari was sure this was a conversation that she wanted to know what was going on. Her mind conjured up a myriad of scenarios, each more debauched than the last.

Mizore's voice continued, "Of course I kept our discussions and special lessons secret from him. They were meant to be a surprise after all."

…

"Mom, you know as well as I do I can't accomplish that for at least another year at least, you know, after the Snow White ceremony. Besides, I might not come back to school for the last year. It might be difficult if I am pregnant anyway."

…

"Mom do you honestly think I would accept that from any man? Naruto is the only one I will give my flower to, you know that."

…

"Please stop teasing me about that mom, or I'll write to Aunt Hikari for more embarrassing stories."

…

"Of course Kurumu has good tips about it. She is a succubus after all. She doesn't have the same difficulties I have."

…

"That has nothing to do with it. She knows I only want to learn that to put a smile on Naruto's face."

…

"Yes mom I know. Tell everyone hi. Love you too. Bye."

Yukari, stopping a brief nosebleed at the thoughts running through her head, spoke up, "Hi Mizore, things okay at home?"

Mizore just shrugged. "Same old same old. My mother would prefer that I be at home and Naruto at the village too."

Yukari tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "I'm just down a little bit I guess. I want to do an ice sculpture for Naruto's birthday, but he has never seen my work, and I don't think he knows I have the flexibility of my gift to be able to do that. I haven't gotten too good at my ice sculptures, I know the theory but haven't had time to practice them. I have done basic designs for various catering companies back home, but nothing like I want to do for him. I want to surprise him, not disappoint him. I can't cook him a meal yet without the ingredients reacting and violently exploding, That is even with Kurumu's help. I just don't know what to do."

Yukari realized that most of what she heard was simple sentences out of context, and pouted. "Why don't you take an after-school art class? I have heard a lot of people talking about how the art teacher really inspires them. Maybe she can help you on your sculptures."

Mizore brightened up. "You know what, that might work. Thanks Yukari."

Yukari nodded, "No problem, but I do have one more question for you."

Mizore nodded, "Sure, walk with me. I have to go observe Naruto doing his homework anyway. I don't want to be late."

Yukari shook her head at the casualness of Mizore mentioning that she was stalking Naruto. "I overheard that you may not be here for your last bit of school, I was wondering why."

Mizore chuckled. "Yuki-Onna only have a brief time in which we can have children. If I attend the last year of school, I might have difficulty with classes if I get pregnant."

Yukari was shocked. She hadn't known that about the Yuki-Onna. "Who would you start a family with? And why?"

Mizore looked at the witch, "Naruto, of course. A Yuki-Onna's fertility period starts when she is seventeen and ends after only a few years. We are told to have as many children as possible in this time frame so that our race doesn't die out. My mom suggested for his birthday just taking him back to my house and having my way with him, but Naruto and I agreed to wait on that. He doesn't want to be seen as a pervert. Knowing his mother, I fully understand."

Yukari couldn't resist, "But don't you want to feel his sweaty body close to yours, beginning to feel his…" Yukari's voice was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

Mizore was blushing. "I do. And you shouldn't talk about that in public. Even though I know you are older, it is disturbing to hear an apparent eleven year old talk like that. We decided to wait. We didn't want to get in trouble here at school. Why would you even talk about that? Witches are just like humans, aren't they? I always was told that the subject was rather hush-hush outside certain Youkai races. Where we you exposed to that kind of talk?"

Yukari smiled. "Books from the Toad Sage of course."

Mizore smiled back, "Don't talk like that around Naruto, he has a thing against perverts. Could be his teacher is the self-proclaimed world's biggest pervert."

Yukari laughed, "Our prank war is behind us, what would he do?"

Mizore turned to give a pointed look at the witch. "Put you in the same classification as Gin in his book."

Yukari, now having eaten with the group for a few days had been regaled with some of the exploits against the perverted werewolf. She paled. "Understood. Tone down the pervy talk when Naruto is around."

Mizore nodded. "What time are these classes?"

Yukari thought for a moment, "Usually in the afternoon. The art teacher's name is Miss Ishigami if that helps."

Mizore nodded her thanks. "See you at Newspaper Club Yukari." Nodding to the tree in front of her, "Here is my observation spot."

Yukari looked at the tree, it was barely a sapling, yet the purple-haired girl seemed to disappear from view. Yukari shook her head as she walked away. "Now to find Tsukune." She hadn't teased him at all today like a good girlfriend should. Maybe she could get him to take his shirt off for gym.

* * *

The group all sat down for breakfast, Moka taking an obligatory meal from Naruto's jugular while Mizore was still getting breakfast. As she finished she had to stop herself from rubbing against Naruto.

Yukari's comment broke her out of her stupor. "You know Moka, if Mizore sees you dry humping her boyfriend, you could be seriously hurt."

Moka blushed. "I just can't help it, even after all this time I still can't get used to how sucking his blood makes me feel."

Yukari raised her eyebrows and said in a stage whisper, "It looks like it makes you want to jump him and have your wicked way with him. I can see it now, your pink hair falling in a curtain above his bound form… Ow!" Yukari rubbed her head. "What was that for Mizore?"

Mizore merely fixed the witch with a glare. "What did I say about talking like that?"

Yukari grumbled, "To not to."

Naruto, his voice far too innocent, cut in, "Why Yukari, if I didn't know any better I would say that you were a bit of a pervert."

Yukari paled, "Not really. I just have a healthy appreciation for extremely private interpersonal communication."

Naruto fixed the girl with a gimlet eye while a bead of sweat rolled down the back her neck. "I'll let it go. For now."

Tsukune raised his head, he was tired and having trained before breakfast, as it did nothing to give him what he felt was necessary for sleep. "Huh? What did I miss?"

Yukari leaned over and began whispering in his ear, and Tsukune got increasingly red. "Yukari!" He hissed out, "Wha…"

Tsukune was silenced by a finger on his lips. "It's okay, I'll go easy on you the rest of the day. Unless you prefer that I don't go easy on you." Yukari winked at this statement. She started to say something else that would have definitely cemented Naruto's thoughts on her perverse nature when a paper crane soared in and landed in front of her. "That was fast. Mom never sends mail express. I wonder what is going on." Realization dawned on her face. Oh, Yeah! She must have gotten a copy of the seal."

Tsukune looked confused. "Seal?"

Yukari shook her head. "I'll let you know in a minute. I need to see what she said." Yukari unfolded the crane's head and a magical hologram displayed above the paper animal.

After a moment, a very enthusiastic voice began, barely stopping to breathe, "Yukari Sendo. Where did you get that? That is most definitely Fuinjutsu. A real seal. The descriptions match the only fragments of lore we possess about them. Do you know what this means?! Of course you do. Now young lady I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to learn everything you can about this. This is that important. If the secrets of Fuinjutsu could be recovered, it would be life changing for the magical community. In fact, one of the neighbors suggested you seduce the Youkai who knows of it. But they don't know about the illusion your father and I have put on you." The image of her mother laughed, "Then again, if that is a possibility, then I might just remove your illusion and block on your powers unless you already have broken through it." The figure giggled again. "Keep me posted. Love you." With this the image faded and the crane morphed into a written letter.

Yukari sighed. "I didn't want to ask if it wasn't a real seal. Witches used to use these, but in a massive battle a few hundred years ago all knowledge and practitioners of the art were destroyed. It was one of our most powerful arts. But it was lost. All we are left with is enchantments and spells." She turned pleading eyes to Tsukune. "Since it was a boundary being's art, I am pretty sure that you are the one who made the seal that changed my clothes into those awful pajamas. Can you teach me? Please?"

Tsukune sputtered.

Yukari dropped her illusion. She then undid her cloak and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse. "I'll make it worth your while." She whispered in Tsukune's ear. While she was no longer under the illusion she stood with the top of her head coming up to Tsukune's nose, her curves slightly above average for a fifteen year old girl. Her figure was sufficient to hold Tsukune's attention.

Tsukune gulped audibly and blurted out. "Naruto is the one who makes those, not me."

Yukari looked questioningly at the blonde. "Is that true? How would a Kitsune know about Fuinjutsu?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the witch. "None of your business." He continued after a moment. "Your mother apparently wants you to learn how to make seals. It would be a great boon to your people would it not?"

Yukari nodded slowly.

Naruto continued, "So what would it be worth to you?"

Yukari replied head bowed, "You could ask anything of me. This isn't just for me, but for my race as a whole. We need this; it is part of our heritage."

Naruto mused for a moment. "Hmm. Well I could take you on as an apprentice, but I am not a master. My teacher and my father are both masters. There is only so much I can teach you. This is as much an art as it is a science. I am more art balanced than science in my seals. If you lean more towards the science aspect, then one of them would be the best to teach you. But either way, there must be a balance. I could cover the basics though." Naruto pondered a few moments before finishing, "You would have to do everything I told you, even if you hate it, get injured, or if it makes no sense at all."

Yukari was grasping at straws. "Anything! What do you want?"

Naruto replied, holding back a chuckle, "No perverted talk when I am around. Period. If you do so, I will hold off your next lesson for a month. I don't care what happens between you and Tsukune in private, but when I am around keep your mouth clean."

Tsukune sputtered and Yukari's jaw dropped, but she grumbled out, "Deal. When can we start?"

"Hold your horses. You have a bit to do before the fun begins."

"I don't understand."

"Can you draw shapes without an aid? A circle freehand, what about arcs, straight lines, all without any tools other than your pen, pencil, or brush?"

Yukari's face blanked. "No."

Naruto continued, "Go to the campus store, get a sketch pad, drawing pencils, ink, brushes, a book to teach you, and maybe an eraser or two. Then meet me by the cliff about an hour after classes."

(Later that day)

Yukari saw Naruto painting on a rock that jutted out of the cliff. She came up behind him and saw he was painting a rather complex looking seal on the rock. She watched as the seal glowed, then the rock broke free of the cliff face and plummeted down. Yukari looked over the cliff and saw that the small boulder had stuck to the cliff face about twenty feet below the edge of the cliff. Naruto smirked to himself. "Good. That is a good start."

Naruto then turned to Yukari. "The first thing you need to know, you need to discover yourself. Seals are more than just lines on a surface. This I am sure you know, but the question is; do you know why?"

Yukari shook her head. "I don't even know where to start."

Naruto nodded, "Good that means you have nothing to unlearn."

He then got an evil smile on his face. "I will teach you nothing until you can draw well. I don't expect perfection. But you must be able to draw well. Let me show you." Naruto then took out a sketch pad of his own and drew a series of circles. He then handed Yukari a compass. Check them for yourself."

She then proceeded to approximate the center of the circles and trace them. Only one or two matched almost perfectly, the others there was no difference in the lines.

Naruto continued, "I don't expect you to be able to do that. But you do have to come close."

Yukari nodded. She had a lot of work to do.

Naruto continued, "But before that, I have to show you something."

Yukari then found herself in front of a small pond. Water flowed in through one small creek that fed into the pond and left out through another. She then heard Naruto's voice, "When you can tell me what this means, we can truly begin you teaching you seals." After another few minutes of this scene, the vision faded.

Yukari asked, "What was that?"

Dodging the question, Naruto then took a small crystal out of his pocket. "This contains the same illusion that I just showed you. This type of seal, that is seals within an object, is what I am working on learning. I cannot teach you these. But once you can tell me what that image means, then I can start teaching you what I do know." He paused, and then continued. "Each illusion will last fifteen minutes. You can only use the crystal once a day."

Yukari looked confused. "Why can't you just start showing me how to draw seals?"

Naruto responded, "Learning for yourself is sometimes better than being told the answer. This is one such time. In fact, this art is both beautiful, but at the same time it can be destructive. I could have made the seal I used on you to explode, or release something dangerous or caustic, thereby hurting you. If you don't understand what this image means, you will have no foundation, and may injure yourself severely in the process." Naruto paused to let his message sink in. "One more thing. While you are figuring that out, do you know any spells or potions for healing?"

Yukari looked confused. "No. Why?"

The evil grin on Naruto's face scared her for a brief moment. "You had better learn some of those too." He took a moment to think back on his own training.

**Flashback**

 _"So dad, I figured it out, can I start drawing seals now?"_

 _Minato chuckled, "Sure Naruto."_

 _Naruto drew his first seal, a simple storage deal. He channeled the appropriate Chakra to power it, and the paper promptly exploded. Naruto was knocked back, leaving an imprint in the wall._

 _Minato laughed at his son's misfortune. "This is why I said that you needed to do more study on the characters and lines."_

 _Naruto merely groaned weakly as he felt his bones knit back together._

 _This scene would repeat itself several times over the next few months as Naruto slowly developed his own sealing method._

**Flashback end**

The grin on Naruto's face was rather disturbing, and Yukari just knew that it would mean quite a bit of pain for her. She didn't know how to react. "I'll make sure to write my mother for some direction or books on the subject."

Naruto nodded to himself. "Now, can you cast diversion spells of any kind?"

Yukari tilted her head to one side, "What do you mean?"

Naruto's reply made Yukari think, "Any way of keeping people away from this area for the next hour or so."

After some though, Yukari shook her head. "The only thing that I might be able to do is make us invisible if someone comes along. Other than that, nothing comes to mind."

Naruto muttered to himself. "Well I guess that will have to do." Naruto then created some shadow clones. "Form a perimeter, if any Youkai come near, dispel. Do not be seen."

Yukari was shocked to see so many replicas of her new teacher. She bit back the comment that she wanted to make about Mizore and making use of Naruto's ability. It definitely would qualify for a month gap in her lessons.

Naruto taking advantage of the witch's shock gave her another order. "You can watch if you like, but do not interrupt. I must stay focused for what I am doing. I have created an illusion around us that the cliff face is about twenty feet back. If for some reason that drops, which it might with what I will be doing, and one of the clones dispels, then I will tell you to make us invisible. If I tell you that, do it immediately. If I lose focus too much, there will be a rather large explosion and the cliff face will be damaged, possibly injuring us. Am I clear?"

Yukari nodded, "Crystal."

Naruto replied, "Good. Now I have to get to work." Naruto covered himself in another illusion as he brought his earth Yoko powers to the fore. No sense in the witch finding out about them just yet. He sat cross-legged on the ground, laid his tails on the ground around him, and then fed power into the cliff face and then into the sea floor at the base of the cliff. After a few moments, there was a slow grinding sound. A piece of sea floor about the size of a large room was slowly rising out of the red ocean. It stopped about twenty feet below the edge of the cliff. Naruto returned to his human form and dropped the illusion.

Naruto stood, sweating, "And that was the easy part."

Yukari looked over the edge and gasped. Something that she thought was impossible had happened. A section of sea floor, still wet, was brought up and had connected with the stone that Naruto had drawn a large seal array on.

Naruto then grabbed Yukari by the waist and jumped over the edge. Yukari bit back first a scream, then a grimace as she was ankle deep in mud, muck and substances that she didn't want to name.

Naruto then said. "Alright my little student. First things first; clean the rock. I know you have magic related to that. At least you should if what you control regularly is any indication."

Yukari nodded before focusing and the mud and grime was slowly pushed off the edge of the platform that had been created. She even managed to get her shoes clean again. Within a short time, the grey rock surface was clean. "Anything else?" she asked.

Naruto answered negatively. "The first thing I have to do to is make the illusion permanent, and that will be tricky. He then used a small technique to cause a cliff section to extend about fifteen feet from his head. Naruto then used Chakra to climb the wall and paint another seal on the top of the platform he had made. The seal then continued to cover most of the cliff face, the edges of the platform, and finished by linking it back to the stone that Naruto had initially pushed from the top of the cliff.

Naruto then turned to Yukari. "Do me a favor and go to the top of the cliff. I will activate the seal. I need you to double check that it worked. That, and if it blows up, I can withstand the backlash. You, probably not."

At the mention of possible explosions Yukari quickly climbed on to her broom and flew back up to the top of the cliff. As she watched, she noticed that again the seal was slowly filling with a mixture of Youkai and that other energy that was just slightly different from her magic. Suddenly the whole array flashed. Looking down, she just saw the cliff face as it was before. She then felt a burst of pure Youkai that seemed to fade until there was nothing she could sense.

Moments later, Naruto landed next to her. "Not too bad of a job if I say so myself."

Yukari was confused for a moment before she worked out what had happened. "You created a permanent, sustained illusion using the seals as your base. Something like that would never be possible with runes alone." Awe was evident in her voice. She resolved then and there to make sure that she did not anger Naruto enough to rescind his lessons.

Naruto laughed. "Yes and at the same time no. It is sustained and it will be permanent only as long as there is Youkai energy or Chakra being absorbed from within the boundary of the seals. I included absorption and retention seals so that if Youkai is released in that area, it will store excess energy, the wasted energy that everyone senses, and uses it as a battery to sustain the illusion. Most of the seals along the edges of the array are storage seals. I had to do an initial 'charge' so that it would work. So what we have is now a very well hidden and cloaked training spot. It will mostly be for my personal use, but anyone can use it. The problem is that I didn't know who would want to use it so I didn't key anyone else in other than me. So if you want to use it, I would have to jump you down."

Yukari just stood there for a moment. "Not only was the illusion sustained, but also shielded so that no one would know what exactly is happening on that platform that you pulled from the seabed. Is this a Kitsune ability that I have never heard of or another seal that you were working on?"

Naruto just smirked, "That, my little apprentice, is a discussion for another time. But for now, Just believe that all will be revealed in time." He paused then sat down looking out over the red sea. "Do you want me to go over what you will be focusing on until you solve the puzzle in the crystal? Without waiting for a response, Naruto continues, "It is drawing. If you can't draw you will likely never have an operative seal."

Yukari nodded. Having seen Naruto make the seal, having to remove certain parts and re-draw them, mostly for reasons that she didn't understand, had noted that yes, an ability to draw would be important towards learning about the subject. "What shapes and the like should I focus on?"

"Mostly circles, proper straight lines, and also making a curve stretch and arch like you want it to, they are all important. When I joined the absorption seals and the batteries, those were needed. After that, if you haven't solved the puzzle, you will be learning proper calligraphy. One part of the deal is your skill in those two areas. Once you solve the puzzle I can tell you more, but not right now."

Yukari shook her head and stared at the blonde. "That makes no sense."

Naruto smirked. "When you understand the puzzle, you will also understand why I am refusing to teach you more. This is the keystone of understanding seals. If you understand what I have to show you, you will understand why I am doing this the way that I am." He paused, and then continued, "Do you understand that some things need to be understood before you can continue learning a subject?"

Yukari nodded, "Of course. You have to understand addition before multiplication makes any sense."

Naruto nodded. "The art of Fuinjutsu is such that you need to understand on a deeper level exactly what is going on before you can learn how to build and design seals. If the feedback is too much, you could easily kill yourself otherwise. Injury is very common when you start learning. Before activating a seal, it is always a good idea to have at least someone higher up than you to check it out. Otherwise it could be deadly. I have found most people I know learn something best when they figure it out for themselves."

This caused the younger witch to pale drastically. The tales had only spoken of the diversity and power of the art. They had spoken nothing of the risks involved in practicing of the art. And yet the blonde had used it extensively. That meant that he had practiced and learned quite a bit about subject. Picking her jaw up off the floor, she had only one thought. 'This might be worth losing a few places in class standings to learn.'

Naruto correctly interpreted the look on Yukari's face. "You have to understand what I showed you first. Use the crystal." With this, he left the little witch just staring in awe at what she had seen, yet with more than just a little fear about making a mistake as well.

* * *

Mizore knocked gently on the art room door. After a brief moment, a woman with a large painters smock, a shirt showing her midriff, and her hair held in place with a bandanna and dreadlocks opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Mizore merely responded, "Are you Miss Ishigami?"

Seeing the woman nod, Mizore continued. "I had heard that you offered extra-curricular Art classes."

The woman smiled. "Of course I do. Why don't you come in and tell me what kind of art you feel most inspired by."

Mizore took a seat by the teacher's desk. "Well, I am looking to learn more about sculpting."

Miss Ishigami sat back. "Any particular kind? Clay, Metal, Stone?"

Mizore shook her head. "Ice. I have an affinity for Ice, and while it doesn't last like the others, I find it the easiest to shape."

The art teacher was taken aback at the girl's comment. "While I personally feel that art is something that captures emotion and endures, if ice is your medium, then who am I to say anything about it? How experienced are you?"

Mizore thought for a moment. "I have trained a bit, but artistically I still struggle."

Miss Ishigami tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? Do you have any pictures of your work I could look at?"

Mizore shook her head. "No, I never took any pictures. But, I might be able to show you. Do you have five minutes?"

The teacher slowly nodded her head, confused at what the girl was implying.

Mizore stood, and then looked at a still life set up for students to draw. She created an ice platform and slowly formed the vase and filled it with ice replicas of the flowers that were displayed for the students.

Miss Ishigami was shocked. She stood there shivering with her mouth wide open. "How do you need more practice? Those are almost exact matches for what I have on the table. If anything the coloring is even more vibrant."

Mizore nodded slightly sheepish. "Whenever I do a sculpture of anything that is alive, say a dog or a person, it never comes out right. Anything inanimate looks fine, but all the others; it is as if something important is missing, and I don't know what that is."

Miss Ishigami stood and got a jacket that was hanging on the back of her door. "Why don't you do one of me? Since you can make them so quickly, we can have a look at them. I do have one question to ask though. Is there any way to not freeze my art room solid? I do not like the cold."

Mizore shook her head. "I have tried in the past, but nothing ever worked. I'm sorry."

Miss Ishigami thought for a moment before replying. "Well, I am sure that any others that came to my classes would find it a bit distracting. How about you visit, and maybe we will find out what your efforts are missing. We can try after the club if you are getting better. But before that, let me see your attempt at a sculpture of a live target. She then folded her arms and leaned against the wall. About five feet away an ice figure grew slowly, shaping itself into a replica of her stance. Miss Ishigami looked at it with a critical eye. "You are right. While, technically it is a rather exact piece, something is missing. I will have to think about it. There seems to be something… off about the piece. I should know what it is, but I can't seem to put the words together."

Mizore nodded. "I don't know what though."

The art teacher smiled at her. "You are welcome to come to class and see if we can discover that together."

Mizore nodded again. "If you don't mind my asking, how many people come to these classes? I don't like large groups of people."

Miss Ishigami thought for a moment. "I am assuming that is because you are a Yuki-Onna?"

Mizore nodded in response.

"Normally less than twenty students show up, sometimes more, sometimes less."

This caused Mizore to relax slightly.

"Now, how long will these sculptures last?"

Mizore looked intrigued by the question. "I put more Youkai energy into the sculpture of you than I did of the flower vase. The vase and stand will last for about two days before melting and the statue of you, maybe five to six days."

The art teacher's eyebrows rose. "Five to six days before the ice melts?"

Mizore nodded. "If you need it out of the way, I can make it melt now. Or you could always use fire to do so."

The art teacher slowly shook her head. "I need time to see if I can determine exactly what is missing. So no thank you."

Mizore nodded. "Thank you. I look forward to seeing you at the next class."

The art teacher slowly sat down. The Yuki-Onna had surprised her with her talent. While she had initially entertained the idea of adding the girl to her collection, the fact that she would become an ice sculpture herself before the petrifying by her snakes took hold, and it would last longer too. She had to re-petrify her group once every few days. But the girl could encase her in ice for much longer than her target would be stone. The artist in her decided that if she couldn't add the girl to her collection, then maybe, just maybe, she would find a kindred spirit. No other student had shown the raw talent this girl had. She turned to the ice duplicate of her and wracked her brain to figure out what was missing.

(A few days later)

Mizore sat in the back of the art room as the lesson progressed. Miss Ishigami was talking about the inspiration for what they were creating. She mentioned that you needed to keep your inspiration in your mind as you created. Mizore took a moment to think about that. She was still thinking on it as Miss Ishigami made her rounds offering advice and encouragement. Mizore thought about what she wanted to do for Naruto's birthday, and what she wanted it to look like.

"So Mizore, any idea as to what might be missing from your sculpting?" Miss Ishigami interrupted the girl's thoughts.

Mizore shook her head. "No. I need to find out what it is before too long. I don't have much time before my deadline."

This caused the art teacher to raise her eyebrows. "You have a deadline?"

Mizore nodded. "I want to make something for someone special. But it needs to be soon."

"Maybe you should stay after to practice without the other students here. We can try a few different things."

Mizore nodded. "Do you mind if I look at some of the work around the room? It might help me with my problem."

Miss Ishigami smiled. "Of course. I would ask that you keep out of my private work area, but feel free to look around"

Mizore spent the rest of the class looking at the various projects that the others had been making and saw various levels of talent. She took a moment to peek in the back room while Miss Ishigami's back was turned and saw some rather life-like stone sculptures. She slipped back into the classroom, not noticing the tears that slid down their faces, nor the soft sobs that began after she left.

After the club had ended, Mizore sat at a desk and waited for Miss Ishigami to finish talking to another student. Mizore was thinking about how much time she had left before the Newspaper Club meeting began. She had about a half hour before she would have to leave. That should be enough for a few pointers or a good discussion from the teacher.

"So Mizore. Did you gain your inspiration today?"

Mizore tilted her head to the side. "I am unsure what you mean."

Miss Ishigami took a moment to wax poetic about this. "Your reason for creating art. Art is all about inspiration. It must be your reason for capturing beauty, sorrow, joy, love, hate, any of the emotions or circumstances that exist in the world. An artist, who is not inspired, will never create anything meaningful." She stopped. After a moment she continued. "Why do you create art Mizore?"

Mizore again thought for a moment. "I just make what I think or I see. I don't really have a reason for doing so."

Miss Ishigami let out a bark of laughter. "That is it! The only thing that your sculpture lacked was emotion. It was technically very well done, but there was no feeling to the piece. It was like a report on the topography, geology, flora, and fauna of a place instead of a landscape picture. You need to show your emotion through your art."

Mizore stuttered, "But Yuki –Onna are taught to control our emotions to a large extent. If I get too emotional I could freeze an area and that could be bad."

The concept of being flash frozen did not appeal to the teacher. "Maybe an experiment would help. I want you to think of someone or something you have a strong emotional attachment to."

Mizore's thoughts immediately turned to her boyfriend.

"I want you to think of the person or place in great detail, focusing on how you feel about the subject before you even form the first ice crystal. When you have done that, and only when you have done that, then I want you to make your sculpture." Miss Ishigami said this while pulling on a heavy coat. She did not want to get too cold around her student.

Mizore thought of Naruto's face. She knew it as well as she knew her own; his deep blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. She thought about how he looked as he stepped out of the shower, and how it made her feel to think that he was hers. She pictured Naruto in his training gear and looking at her with care and decided that would be it. Almost unbidden, her power shaped the water in the air into ice.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and instead of the normal ice growing into what she wanted to make, it was suddenly there. A sculpture of Naruto had appeared. He looked to be clothed in his training gear, cargo pants, and his fingerless gloves. The shirt he normally wore when training was conspicuously absent. The ice Naruto also had his hand extended as if to caress the side of Mizore's face. The whole statue seemed to radiate care and affection.

After a moment, the silence was broken. "Well, that was different." Miss Ishigami mumbled out. "Your other ones were slower. I would say you have your inspiration."

Mizore was looking at the sculpture oddly. "This one seems to be different."

Miss Ishigami exclaimed, "That's it! Your previous works I saw lacked feeling. While accurate down to the last detail, if you will pardon the pun, they seemed cold. Devoid of life. This one, while in the same style as the others seems to radiate that this person is important to you. Who is this? A boyfriend perhaps?"

Mizore nodded.

Miss Ishigami indicated the ice Naruto's face. "You see here, the eyes and face are more styled. The edges of the statue are more naturally rounded and not as sharp. The others were natural, but a bit blocky on the fine detail. There is a change in how you made it. Figure out how to refine that and you will have your answer on how to improve your art."

The moment was broken by the arrival of two students. Yukari and another female student entered the room. Both seemed shocked at the ice sculpture standing in the room.

Yukari smirked. "Naruto on your mind Mizore? Just a little huh?" She circled the sculpture. "Is Tsukune even close to being this well put together? I hope so. I want to wash my clothes on abs like those. And any other part of me Tsukune might want to wash on them." Yukari shut up quickly when Mizore formed a brace of throwing knives.

Miss Ishigami and the other student were a little taken aback at the comments from a seemingly prepubescent witch.

Mizore raised her eyebrows. "What do you want Yukari?"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Newspaper Club is in fifteen minutes. Are you coming or shall I leave you alone with your sculpture?"

Mizore threw the knives, missing the witch on purpose. "Miss Ishigami. I will try to do as you suggested. Thank you. I apologize, but I have my club activities to attend to."

Miss Ishigami smiled. "Or course Mizore. Glad to help."

As the pair left, the other student looked in awe at the art teacher who had apparently taught such a talented student. "You wanted to see me Miss Ishigami?"

"Yes. How would you like to help with a project I am working on?"

* * *

All of the Newspaper Club, minus their not-so-illustrious leader, were sitting and chatting in the room. Yukari was still conversing with Mizore. "Do you think she might teach a calligraphy course?"

Mizore shook her head. "I doubt it. The majority of art in her room is painting and sculpture. I don't think she is teaching anything like a calligraphy class, but you would have to ask."

Yukari nodded. "I'll think about it. My mother is an enchantress, and because that, had to learn various styles of calligraphy. I will ask her what would be the best option if that doesn't work."

Their conversation was stopped by the entrance of their Club President, Ginei Morika. Gin situated himself behind the desk. "My fellow club members, there is a story of utmost importance we need to investigate! This could quite possibly be the biggest story to break all year!"

Gin's tone and fervor were slightly out of place, and this caused the assembled group to pay attention.

"Over the past two weeks, six students have gone missing. I think there is a common thread. Some Youkai is preying on these students and needs to be stopped."

Moka tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure this isn't inter-student fights or students going home?"

Gin shook his head. "Their dorm rooms haven't been cleaned or re-assigned." He then passed around a leaflet with six girls' pictures on it. "That means no one knows exactly what is going on. There are two reasons why I want us to focus on this story. The first is that should someone be holding these students hostage, they will likely be targeting other students." At this Gin paused, seeing the nodding faces of his club members. "The second," he continued, "All these girls are absolutely gorgeous! Beauty should never be stolen!" At this, the air around the werewolf began to sparkle.

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Gin what did I tell you about using glitter body wash? It is just disturbing to see a guy sparkle like that. Please throw that out. If you use it again, I may have to take drastic measures."

Gin sniffed and continued, "What I mean is that if I were to rescue them, I mean, we were to rescue them, they would be extremely grateful. Not to mention the after rescue thanking." At this Gin giggled perversely.

Naruto threw a notebook at Gin's head to snap him out of his daydream. "Gin. Do you have any idea if there are any similarities with the girls? Common traits?"

Gin shook his head after being hit by the notebook. "Only that they are all hot. I kind of haven't gotten past that point yet."

Naruto then began hitting Gin with a rolled up newspaper; but stopped when Mizore blurted out, "These girls look just like the statues that Miss Ishigami had in her studio."

The Club was silent at this revelation. Gin was suddenly serious. "What do you mean Mizore?"

Mizore continued, "I was looking around the art room while Miss Ishigami was helping other students. I took a peek into her studio and saw that there were stone statues of girls in various poses. The only one whose face I saw looks just like this girl here." Mizore pointed to a girl on the paper.

Gin stood silent out the window for a brief moment. "Mizore, we can't have you look around. Being with the Newspaper Club might mean increased danger for you if you start poking around." Gin turned to face her. "Are all the statues girls?"

Mizore nodded. "They all looked to be nude statues, so yes. They were all girls."

Naruto continued. "We need to send in someone who wouldn't be in any danger from the teacher."

Gin nodded again, seemingly deep in thought. "Tsukune. I want you to attend the next art class with Mizore. Tell Miss Ishigami that you heard students talk about it to see if it is worth your time."

Tsukune paled. "I don't know how much help I would be."

Gin shook his head. "You are the decoy. Naruto and I will be close by. I will be having Naruto see if there is a way into the studio that she won't see and see if those are the missing girls or real statues. She is an art teacher after all."

Mizore spoke up. "There is and Naruto is sneaky enough to get in there."

Gin nodded his head. "That takes care of that. If those are the missing girls, Naruto and I will stand by and act as a diversion then while the girls get those statues out." At this Gin nodded at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

Yukari paled. "There was a girl that we left there when we came here. We might have to account for another victim."

Mizore spoke up. "I can help get a statue or two out."

Naruto then wondered aloud, "Why hasn't Mizore been captured? You are prettier that all these girls."

This caused a certain Yuki-Onna to blush deeply. "She said she hated the cold. That might be one reason. She also looked surprised at how fast I could create ice. That may have acted as a deterrent."

This caused all present to nod their heads in agreement, then look away as Mizore jumped onto Naruto's lap and kissed him.

Mizore then looked at Tsukune. "He won't cut it in her art classes. All of the boys in the class have rather extreme personalities. He will look too out of place."

Yukari squealed, "Dress up time!" At Tsukune's fearful look, Yukari continued, "I don't mean role-play costumes Tsukune. I mean to change your look so that you will fit in better."

Tsukune relaxed visibly. This caused all of the others present to wonder just what the witch got up to with her not fully compliant boyfriend.

Kurumu shook her head. "All of that aside, Mizore is right. Tsukune doesn't appear to be dramatic or angsty. He wouldn't fit in. We do need to change his look slightly before the next art class." Kurumu then turned to Mizore, "When is the next class?"

Mizore responded, "Today is Thursday, so on Saturday is the next class."

Tsukune went pale at the looks that the girl's faces gained of doing a makeover, however temporarily.

Moka said, "I think we need to make him an emo-goth. It seems to fit in with the dramatic and angsty look that Kurumu said that he needed."

Yukari shook her head. "We could make him slightly emo, but you are not dressing my boyfriend up as a goth." She then mused at the idea of Tsukune in black leather. Yukari then leered at the now shivering Tsukune. "Then again, it might be a good look for him."

Mizore nodded, "A lot of her paintings seem to depict sorrow and pain. That might actually work."

Tsukune was then dragged off by the various girls arguing studded leather versus non, how in depth they should go with his look, and how they should color and style his hair for the maximum effect.

Naruto and Gin looked on in equal parts amusement, horror, and relief that it wasn't them who would undergo this torture.

Gin was the first to break the silence. "I should have made you do it as payback."

Naruto shook his head. "I can do illusions, I wouldn't need a makeover. Shall we have a moment of silence for the terror Tsukune will now endure?"

Gin nodded somberly. The pair stood with closed eyes and bowed heads as Tsukune was dragged from the room, nails leaving furrows in the floor, and as his screams faded into the distance. After there was silence, Gin asked, "Any ideas what would turn the girls to stone?"

Naruto shook his head, "Only a few. Most are reversible. But if it isn't, you will never get you fifteen seconds of fame with the girls."

Gin looked at Naruto, "My thanks will last more than fifteen seconds."

Naruto smirked back. "Not when they find out from the girls that you knew that their dorms hadn't been cleaned or re-assigned." With this he left the club room.

Gin then stood there with his mouth open. How could Naruto turn the tables on him this easily?! It just wasn't fair.

* * *

(Before the next art class that Saturday)

Yukari was giving Tsukune a last look over. Yukari was disguised by her younger illusion and Tsukune was now dressed in a simple outfit. His shirt and pants were black with crimson accents, and the shirt had a design that looked like a mouth that seemed stitched shut on the left side. His nails had been painted black. Yukari then smoothed his hair down on the left side of his face. She has used a potion to give Tsukune longer hair. The girls had styled it sot that covered his left eye. They had also added something to it so that it was almost greasy in texture.

Yukari spoke as she added the finishing touches to the outfit. "Now, regardless of whether you can draw or not, you need to at least attempt something. If she asks just simply say that the image speaks to you about the hopelessness of life and the ultimate futility of effort or something depressing like that. It would fit into how you are portraying yourself." With this she removed the brown leather bracelet that Tsukune had on his wrist and replaced it with a spiked black leather bracelet. "Now, come back to me in one piece. Gin may think you are expendable because you are a boundary being like I am, but to me, you are irreplaceable."

Tsukune was taken aback. They really hadn't had a chance to talk about their "relationship" It was mostly Yukari spouting things to make him blush or her trying to catch him without a shirt on. But this showed Tsukune that she might actually feel close to him. Maybe there was more on her end than just perverted fantasies.

The moment was ruined, however when Yukari continued, "After all, I have yet to have you make me a woman. You can't die before doing that for me, at the very least."

A passing student walked faster after hearing Yukari say this to Tsukune.

Tsukune merely had his jaw drop, but he was kissed tenderly on the cheek. Yukari had dropped her illusion momentarily. "Be careful Tsukune. Us boundary beings have to stick together. I don't want to be alone again."Yukari's serious face was quickly hidden. "If you get hurt I will have to tie you down so it doesn't happen again. Unless you are into that sort of thing."

Tsukune walked away after Yukari put her illusion back in place. She then made her way to just outside of the art room and then hid herself to watch, just in case Tsukune needed her.

Tsukune sat and listened to Miss Ishigami talk about how to keep a focus on what they intended to draw. Tsukune opened the sketchbook that Naruto had lent to him. Just inside was a half-finished drawing that seemed to be from a horror movie, but it looked like it was stretched and folded over itself. Quite frankly it was almost disturbing. Naruto had said it might fit what Tsukune was supposed to accomplish. He set it on the desk in front of him and looked around. He heard a rustle and figured that Naruto had slipped inside the teacher's studio. Moments later a note appeared on the desk. Tsukune picked it up, read it, then promptly hid it in his pocket.

The note simply read. "The statues are the missing girls. Keep the teacher distracted after class. We will get the girls out then."

Tsukune then tried to make some designs on the paper. It seemed to just twist the drawing more.

Tsukune almost jumped when Miss Ishigami looked over his shoulder, her braids swaying and they seemed to be leaning in towards him. "That seems almost too much. The style you are using seems to have confusion and depression, matched by the definitive lines of anger. It seems almost too much for the picture. Yet there is an odd balance. I haven't seen anything like it before."

Tsukune then just parroted Yukari's words. "I am trying to show the futility of effort and hopelessness of life. I can't seem to finish it though."

Miss Ishigami tilted her head to the side. "I might have an idea. Stay after the class Mr?"

"Aono. Tsukune Aono. I am just looking to see if I can understand what I am missing." The hair over his eye prevented seeing the look in the eye of the art teacher.

Mizore held back with a sculpture that she made. She showed it to Miss Ishigami. This time it was a small replica of her house. The shadows seemed to shift within that made it look like there were actually people in the tiny house.

Miss Ishigami looked at it and said, "Mizore. This is almost as good as your statue earlier. I would suggest that you try different emotions as well. You need to express them all. I would like to talk with you more, but Mr. Aono had a question to ask me about his art. Can we talk next week?"

Mizore nodded and left the room, quickly headed to where she knew the other girls would be waiting to attempt to rescue the statues, if they really were the girls.

Back in the art room Tsukune was trying to stay calm as the art teacher flipped through the sketchbook.

"I can tell that you are troubled by something. Your art screams it. You have such pain that needs expression. It is almost as if you wish to end it all on a daily basis. This is art that will speak to the masses. This is art that will endure. It is delicious."

Tsukune merely kept silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Miss Ishigami didn't notice his silence; she was busy continuing her train of thought. "You will go far with this sort of vision. If you will excuse me, I must create. You have inspired me."

Miss Ishigami shifted partially. It was just enough for her dreadlocks to become snake-like. Suddenly they lunged towards Tsukune.

As this happened, Gin and Naruto jumped and dove into the classroom through the open windows.

They weren't fast enough as the snakes bit Tsukune on the hands he had raised in defense.

Naruto, having drawn his hook swords, linked them and swung. The blade on the hand guard then cut straight through the heads of the snakes that had bit Tsukune. His hands were starting to turn grey.

Meanwhile, the girls had snuck into the studio under one of Kurumu's illusions. They were greeted by light sobs. Seven crying statues of girls, and oddly enough a cat, occupied most of the space in the room. Yukari used her wand to levitate two of the girls out of the room. Moka used her vampire strength to grab two of the statues around their waists and left the room as well. Mizore formed wheeled carts under two more and left with them in tow. Kurumu assured them that she could handle the last statue by herself. She needed to maintain the illusion to prevent Miss Ishigami from seeing them leave with her 'art.'

Kurumu, however, tried multiple times at moving her statue. Who knew rock could be so heavy? The other girls had just grabbed and ran. She couldn't. A succubus could easily pick up a human and move them around, but what about a statue? Apparently not. Kurumu wracked her brain for a solution. There was one thing she could try. She had never attempted it before, but by the sounds of the fight on the other side of the wall. She needed to do something. She concentrated heavily on the effect she wanted to achieve. If a succubus was strong enough, then they could alter reality temporarily with their illusions. The girl's skin shifted from stone to flesh. The sobs stopped as the girl clung to Kurumu. Kurumu grabbed a drop cloth and wrapped it around the girl. "We have to leave now!" At this, the pair ran for the door to the art room.

While the girls were liberating the statues, Tsukune, Gin, and Naruto were busying trying to break the stalemate. The snakes were useful as offense and defense. They were also fast enough to keep Gin from getting close. The problem was, Naruto had to keep fending them off, as they seemed to prefer Tsukune as a target.

After a few minutes of the fight, Tsukune let out a cry, the heads of the first two snakes still stuck in his hands refused to let go, even in death. Naruto threw Tsukune to the side as once more he felt Tsukune's chakra fluctuate wildly. He then tossed Tsukune towards Gin. "Catch Gin, he needs to get out of here!"

Suddenly the focus of the battle shifted as Naruto saw Kurumu escort a covered girl out from the studio. This caused the teacher to lose all control. "You ruined my art! She sent the snakes careening towards the pair. Naruto caught some with his swords and Gin caught the rest with his speed. As they struggled, the medusa screamed, "Art is forever, art endures. You cannot deface my art! I won't allow it!"

Gin and Naruto finally won the battle with the snakes and threw the crazed art teacher into the outside wall of the classroom.

Miss Ishigami heard a voice that almost sneered in contempt.

"You are wrong. Art is a blast. Hn."

Suddenly the outer wall of the classroom, as well as her body, was thrown away from the building accompanied by a resounding boom and smoke.

Before Miss Ishigami passed out she realized that her snakes had involuntarily attacked the art student. That could only mean one thing. He was a human. With this, she lost consciousness.

* * *

Far away, a blonde haired missing nin paused what he was doing and looked up. "Someone else…understands." Unfortunately for him, this was what the Hunter squad was waiting for as they took down their target.

* * *

Tsukune woke up to a white ceiling. Yukari was asleep in the chair off to the side. His rustling woke the slightly sleeping witch. He suddenly had difficulty breathing.

Yukari was crying as she saw Tsukune wake up. Her tears were soaking the sheet that covered him. She then smacked the boy on the back of his head. "What did I tell you about not getting hurt?" She then hugged him harder. She then glanced at the brown leather band that was once more on his wrist. "Why are you wearing that thing again?"

Tsukune looked nervous. "Naruto made it for me. It is to make other Youkai think I am stronger than I actually am. He understands that boundary beings are looked down upon. This helps hide the fact that I am one." Tsukune then decided to change the subject. "What happened in there? I remember my hands turning to stone, but not much beyond that."

Yukari looked shocked. "Well, Kurumu had gotten the last girl turned back to her human form. It lasted until we were in the hallway and then the girl reverted to stone and Kurumu collapsed. Whatever she did wasn't easy on her, it took almost two days for her to recover. Moka stayed with her and the girls while Mizore and I went back to the room. Gin and Naruto had just thrown the teacher into the wall when you threw a lump of clay, charged with that energy that you and Naruto use, at the teacher. It blew out the wall and blasted Naruto and Gin off their feet. You then turned fully to stone. It has been a few days while the effects of the venom wore off." She then asked quietly. "You say you are weak, but you took out an adult with one well placed shot. Why do you need to hide what you are? Are you ashamed to be a boundary being; like me?"

Tsukune looked nervous again. "Yukari. What you saw aside, I am weaker than everyone here. Naruto knows about the shinobi. I would barely even qualify to be one. I can't really do anything on purpose. Naruto is trying to help, but it doesn't seem to help much beyond making me a little faster and stronger. I guess you could say I am more human than a boundary being. This school is dangerous. I was hoping to get into one in the Human World, but nowhere would accept me."

This took Yukari aback. She had thought that things were different. She then made a decision. "If you are more comfortable there, then I will do my best to help you get into a school in the Human World. But I want you to stay here. With me. I was alone. There are so few witches who decide to come here to face the ridicule. Most keep quiet about the fact that they are a witch. I'm glad you came here. I thought witches were the only type of boundary beings." She then leaned in closely. "I'm glad I met you Tsukune." With this she kissed the prone boy softly.

The group who had been standing in the doorway spoke up. "It's about time you got back up and running Tsukune. You missed a test. Always dodging them aren't you?" joked Naruto.

Moka came into the room. "This means you will be awake for Naruto's Birthday!"

Mizore continued, "It would also be good for you to be awake for your own."

Tsukune shook his head. "How do you know when my birthday is?"

Mizore simply responded "Yukari paid me to find out everything I could about you. You aren't interesting to stalk at all Tsukune."

This caused Yukari to blush heavily. Tsukune merely gaped at this revelation.

Yukari whispered in Tsukune's ear, "If you want me as your birthday present, I'll gladly sneak into your dorm room."

Tsukune blushed brightly at this but said nothing as the school nurse came in. "All of you out. He needs to be checked out before I can let him go. All of the other girls were out of here yesterday."

* * *

Naruto's birthday was a simple one, although with Kurumu making the cake there was bound to be at least twenty pounds of sugar packed into a four pound cake. She laughed at this. There were twenty five pounds of sugar in that cake thank you very much. After the sugar high had run its course, Naruto decided to open his gifts. From his mother came a week-long supply of homemade ramen. His father sent Naruto some seal etching tools for making seals inside of objects along with a warning to draw containment seals if he attempted to activate the seals he made.

Kurumu hesitated before she gave Naruto his gift. She then looked at Mizore. "Please don't get mad at me, I wanted to give him something special that I know he would like."

Upon opening the package, Naruto found a very nice set of silk pajamas in his favorite almost neon orange color. There was black piping and buttons that broke up the orange. This caused Naruto to pick Kurumu up and swing her around in thanks.

Mizore scowled. "I won't see him wearing them for too long, either I will be asleep or I will rip them off of him. Either one works."

This caused blushes from most of the group. Yukari took this opportunity to whisper something to Tsukune that caused him to blush even harder.

Moka had given Naruto a collage of photos of all the members of the group. The photos had been taken at candid moments throughout the past few weeks.

Yukari gave him a book on basic enchanting as a gift of teaching her how to use seals. Upon hearing about some of the uses of enchanting, Naruto began to chuckle which developed into a full on maniacal laugh. Yukari hesitantly asked, "What is so funny Naruto?"

Naruto topped and smirked, "Jiraiya knows how to stop pranks from seals, but not from anything like this."

Mizore just shook her head at her boyfriend.

After Tsukune had given Naruto a gift of two flats of ramen, Mizore spoke up.

"Naruto, I have worked hard to be able to do this for you. I hope you like it." She then focused on the surface of Naruto's side table. Her hair turned to purple snow and then electricity seemed to crackle and then, suddenly, an ice sculpture of Naruto and Mizore kissing rather passionately from the waist up appeared on the side table. Naruto carefully picked it up and then fed Chakra into the creation to strengthen it.

The work and detail of the ice was rather well done; many would say highly detailed or exquisite. Naruto was blushing heavily as he had noted that neither of the subjects in the sculpture had any form of clothing. While nothing that he would consider naughty was apparent, there was quite a bit implied with the statue. "Mizore, I can't let my mom see this, even if it did come from you."

Mizore took the statue and put it back on the table and suddenly there were clothes covering each individual. "There. But I can always change it back when it is just the two of us. Can you keep it from melting like with my flower?"

At this question Naruto nodded. Mizore brought her flower over at least once a week for him to re-charge with Chakra, it wouldn't be hard to do both at the same time.

It was Moka who broke the silence. "Is that really what he looks like shirtless or is that an exaggeration?"

Mizore replied a slight blush on her cheeks, "Of course it is. I always make sure what I make is correct and in great detail."

What everyone else missed was the massive blush that was on Kurumu's face as well.

 **The inspiration for the omakes is as follows:**

 **Omake 1 was something my beta suggested after reading the chapter. Omake 2 was one that I tried out just for the heck of it. Omake 3 was a cut scene, that I decided to share anyway. It made me smile. I decided to hold off another red vial Omake until next chapter.**

 **Omake 1**

Gin, after making his definitive statement of what they were going to investigate this week, threw one arm up in conviction of what he would accomplish. While this cause the glitter from his body wash to fly into the air, he knew it was just for dramatic purposes.

Kurumu said, "Gin, none of the girls here like sparkles on a guy it just seems extremely weird. Some would even call it disturbing."

Any rebuff was cut off as a section of the wall crackled with yellow energy. The wall then shifted in a cloud of smoke into an archway framed in statues that appeared Greco-Roman.

A loud voice rang through the room. "I have traveled quite the distance at the insistence of certain members of this school to correct a grave error."

The smoke cleared and a rather tall, well-muscled, shirtless man stood there in blue pants, combat boots, what looked to metal gauntlets on his hands, with a blue jacket on the floor. His head was bald save for one blonde curl coming from his forehead and a rather massive handlebar mustache that covered most of the man's mouth. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist." Pink sparkles then appeared around this giant. "The style of artistic and dramatic sparkles has been passed down in my family for generations." At this the man flexed, causing bulging muscles to swell in size, making his neck disappear. "I have come to teach young Ginei here how to properly use these artistic statements." The man flexed again, throwing his arms over his head and causing his entire torso to be defined. This caused the two types of sparkles to intermingle.

The club room was silent.

"Which one of you is Ginei Morika?"

All hands, save Gin's, pointed to the werewolf, their owners too shocked to do anything else.

At this the man picked Gin up and ran out of the club room. A joyful yell could be heard, "You have much to learn!"

Silence reigned throughout the club room until it was broken by Kurumu. "I take that back. I didn't even know the meaning of the word disturbing until I just saw that."

Yukari pulled a pair of welder's goggles off of her face that had been conjured as the man began his speech. "The goggles, they do nothing!" she lamented.

Naruto was busy forming handseals. "Kai. Kai. Kai! Work dang you! KAI!" He stopped after a moment, "That wasn't a punishment genjutsu was it Tsukune? If it was I am impressed, but I will hurt you."

The brown haired boy shook his head and then summed up the feeling of most present. "Some things cannot be unseen."

Naruto muttered, "Like that sunset genjutsu you used on the Lizards that one time."

 **AN: I don't own Maor Armstrong, or Full Metal Alchemist (That would be awesome) but I figured he wouldn't mind the task of showing Gin the ropes of using dramatic sparkles. He only pulls it off because he could pound you into the ground if you say anything negative about it.**

 **Omake 2**

Mizore walked back into the art class and two rather distinctive individuals were at the front of the class.

"Hello class," came a rattling whisper, "I am one of your substitute teachers. You may call Me Mr. Sasori."

The other man, with long blonde hair, half of his hair was up in a ponytail, the other half covered an entire side of his face.

"Hn. You can call me Mr. Deidara. I am here to teach you that Art is all about the impact it makes, and that it is instantaneous. Hn"

The hunched over figure cut in, stressing the first word he spoke. " _We_ are here to teach you that art is enduring, lasting, and will connect to your subjects."

Deidara rolled his eye. "Just like a puppet? Sasori you have no concept, no vision. Art is like a firework: unable to be held, beautiful, fading, and changing."

"You are a hack. You only think that because you can't produce anything worthwhile."

The argument heated up between the two as the two teachers came to physical blows over the definition of art. Mizore and the other students slowly backed away from the pair and decided that they might come back next term, once a sane teacher could be found.

 **Omake 3**

Tsukune asked Yuakri one last question before she left. "What happened to Gin? I didn't see him here is he okay?"

Yukari pointed at the bed next to Tsukune. A figure lay wrapped in bandages and in traction.

"Gin tried asking the girls for a little thanks for the rescue. Miss Nekonome had already told the girls the reason why Gin went looking for them in the first place."

Tsukune winced. "I can see they took exception to that."

Yukari nodded. "They had just reverted from stone when he showed up. His timing was terrible."

"Was that what set them off?"

Yukari shook her head. "It was the fact that there was no underwear left in their drawers that the nurse could bring them."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I have said it before and I will say it again, I own nothing in regards to either story, but hey if anyone is feeling generous for the holidays, that might make a good present.**

Naruto stood, in his full fox form, on his training platform panting with exertion. He had finally gotten an upper level technique to work. The scroll had said that learning to control the energy required took vast amounts of concentration and practice. He was glad for the sustained illusion. If he had to try something like that while trying the fire vortex, (an S class Fire yoko technique) it would have blown up in his face. Naruto had three other shadow clones on the platform, reading about the various other techniques that he had set forth to do. Naruto nodded to the closest one and what it had studied flooded his mind. The air Yoko technique involved creating a massive vacuum in an area, or, if inverted, increasing local air pressure enough to crush the target. Naruto sat heavily. It was a pity that he couldn't use normal shadow clones to learn and practice these techniques. The sheer amount of power required would cause even the shadow clone jutsu to overload. Naruto sighed as he stared out over the ocean. This would take quite a bit of time. At least normal shadow clones could attend class and do his homework. Naruto wiped his forehead, then stood, bringing his air powers forward and putting his fire ones back in the background.

Naruto assessed his energy levels then continued with his attempts at completing the air technique.

A few hours later he was joined on the ledge by Kurumu and Mizore. The pair was appreciative of Naruto's shirtless form laying there on the rocky ground, less so about the rather prevalent scent of sweat. There was also an almost palpable aura of Naruto's Youkai energy, it was slowly lessening, but the air was heavy with it.

Mizore was the first to speak. "Naruto did you think we wouldn't notice if you sent a clone to class?"

Naruto was barely able to lift his head to look at his girlfriend. He said nothing in response.

Kurumu voiced a question "How much training did you do anyway? The air is thick with your Youkai energy."

Naruto groaned. "I learned one fire and one air technique that requires at least seven tails."

Kurumu tilted her head to one side as she thought. "I always was told that yoko with seven, eight, or nine tails were unstoppable killing machines. You have twenty eight. Why are you so tired after learning two moves?"

Naruto looked at Mizore. "Would you please tell her? It hurts to move right now."

Mizore nodded and explained what she had learned from all members of the Namikaze family. "A yoko's tails only show how much power a yoko has at their disposal. If a seven tailed yoko manages their power and has better control, they could take out an eight or nine. That can't be said for say, a five or six tailed yoko because seven tails is the threshold for the higher level techniques. Naruto has seven tails of each kind available, but his parents explained it to me like trying to control a fire hose when you need just a garden hose to do the job. His power is spread out over all of his attributes. He is quite stronger than any other seven-tailed yoko. They don't know how his power levels compare to an eight or nine-tailed yoko, there is no real way of measuring it. They do know that his power levels are such that he has enough strength to be a seven tailed yoko of any individual type, and that if he pooled all of his power it is likely he would rate at close to an eight tailed yoko. That just means he has four different energy types that make up all of that power. To use a high level technique, he had to force his power to obey. Knowing Naruto, it took quite a bit of physical effort to manage that. If he suppresses a nature, then the extra power is added. It is likely quite a bit of Yokai energy was wasted in his efforts. For yoko, while they are very strong, most of them try to take their enemies out in just a few attacks. It is only those that try for leadership positions that are determined by battle that usually spend time learning to control and conserve their power. They rely heavily on shock value."

Kurumu looked confused. "So how is putting too much power into an attack a bad thing?"

Naruto chuckled then winced. "If I do that it goes out of control and damages everything around me. One of the moves, the fire vortex creates a tornado of flames that I can control. Size, direction, temperature, and shape. I can even make it horizontal or vertical. If I put too much power into it, it could have easily destroyed the dorms from here as well as all of the trees along the way and incinerated most low-level Youkai."

Mizore nodded then continued. "The higher level yoko have an S class ranking for a reason. Imagine the power precisely controlled to do the most damage possible. This coupled with their bloodlust, rage, and healing factors when in battle are rather formidable. Plus, a technique is considered mastered when the yoko can use it to the point where they can direct the attack towards themselves, and be immune from the damage of their own attack."

"So other than widespread damage and mayhem, why did you put an illusion over this ledge? You are better at illusions than I am."

Naruto grunted out his response as he slowly sat up. "The higher level techniques take too much concentration. I can't maintain the illusion. I tried it once and it was the only thing I can compare it to is singing one song while trying to play a different one with an instrument. Once I have better control, it may be possible. I just don't know. But right now, I can only handle level one techniques while using the illusion or even in my half-form. Levels two and three mean I have to be in my yoko form."

Kurumu looked to Mizore for an explanation.

"Level one is a one to three tailed attack. Two is four to six. Three is seven and above. His half form is his kitsune form."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "I had already figured out his half-form. But thanks for the explanation. So how tired are you Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "Tired enough that I am really glad that I made clones to do my homework."

Kurumu's jaw dropped. "But, but, that isn't right!"

Mizore laughed, "Why not? I do it too. It's the only way to get all of my Naruto watching done in a day."

Kurumu was stunned by this. With her brain to mouth filter temporarily offline, a sentence was uttered, "I always wondered how you had time to do it."

There was a small silence that followed this remark. This was broken by the arrival of Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune.

Moka took one look at the haggard appearance of Naruto before she went over to Mizore. The worry and concern was evident in her voice, "What happened to Naruto and does he need any help?"

Mizore looked mildly shocked. Normally Moka would take any chance to drink Naruto's blood she could get. "Are you feeling okay Moka?" whispered the Ice Maiden.

Moka looked at Mizore in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kurumu had noticed it too. "You normally are ready any time day or night to drain Naruto of any blood you can get you leech."

Moka's response was preempted by Yukari asking a question. "Naruto, why can I sense your Youkai? I thought the seals drained it all to power the illusion."

Naruto pushed himself against the cliff that was at the back of the platform. "That's easy Yukari. The batteries are full. It is contained, but it will be drained as power is used for the illusion. I used quite a bit in training. Mizore, can you help me up?"

Mizore pulled Naruto upright. He was unable to stay that way on his own. Mizore draped one of Naruto's arms over her shoulders. "Come one Naruto, we need to get you back to your dorm." She turned to the group on the small cliff. "Anyone want to give me a hand? It might take a while to get him back just by myself. The sooner he lies down the better."

Both Moka and Kurumu tried to take Naruto's other arm. Kurumu won, but Moka insisted that Naruto's legs not drag on the ground. She then proceeded to lift them up. Naruto was now fully carried by the three girls. He fell asleep again halfway through this procedure. His soft snores continued as the girls made their way up the cliff and back towards the male dormitories.

Once they had started the walk back, Moka offered "You know, I could use the seal that Naruto had made for our sparring to bring out my inner vampire strength to get Naruto to his room faster."

Kurumu merely responded, "If you do that then who will carry Naruto's feet?"

Moka looked mortified at the idea and dropped her request.

Oddly enough, this scene repeated itself a few times on the trek back.

As they carried Naruto to his room, more than one comment was made in regards to how lucky Naruto was to have had three girls wear him out so much and then help him back to his room. These comments made all the girls blush heavily.

Moka was visibly fretting over Naruto's state. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm. She shook her head slightly and then excused herself from the room citing homework.

Kurumu looked at Mizore. "What was up with Moka? She seemed off."

Mizore shook her head as she finished tucking Naruto in. "Maybe it is a weird vampire thing. Who knows?"

Kurumu continued, "Did you get a look at her eyes? Instead of green, they looked black. I have seen Inner Moka with red eyes, but not black. It was like her eyes were the white of her eyes and just the pupil. Do you know what was going on?"

Mizore raised an eyebrow. "I am not an expert on vampires. Yuki Onna, and a certain yoko, yes. Vampires with multiple personalities, no."

Silence reigned for easily ten minutes. Mizore broke it, "Kurumu, don't you have homework to do?"

Kurumu nodded. "I wish I could stay here if you need help, but you're right." She stood and then turned to leave but stopped herself. "Teach me how to make clones like you do!"

Mizore chuckled. "You have to wait until Naruto wakes up."

* * *

(On the training cliff)

Yukari watched the three girls fight over the blonde. She grabbed Tsukune's arm. "Will you stay down here with me Tsukune? I have to practice what Naruto was teaching me."

Tsukune shook his head. "I have homework to do."

Yukari giggled. "Well if you wanted to _study_ why didn't you just say so?" She then pulled a folding table and chairs from inside her cape. "So how do you want it to be?"

Tsukune stuttered out, "I have human history homework. I need to do a report on the Meiji reforms and their impacts that are seen in modern day Japan."

Yukari pulled out a satchel that Tsukune could have sworn he had left on his desk in his dorm room. "Good thing your girlfriend makes sure to take care of you."

Tsukune sighed. Ever since he had mentioned the possibility returning to the human world, Yuakri had been adamant about helping him. "What about you?" he asked.

Yukari looked up from her papers. "Naruto said that my drawings are nearing the basic starting point. If I can draw ten circles almost perfectly and a series of characters and lines without a mistake; he will teach me to make a storage scroll. That is, once I figure out that stupid illusion of his."

The pair worked in silence on the cliff. Yukari, after reaching a stopping point asked, "Are you still thinking about returning to the human world?"

Tsukune nodded. "This school, while it is an adventure, is a little too much for me."

Yukari nodded. "What would you think if I came with you?"

Tsukune looked shocked. "What about your work with Naruto?" He had been told on more than one occasion how important that her learning seals was to the witch community. Her mother had even gone so far as to send her a letter crying in joy once she learned she had started. She also had been laughing at the fact that Yukari had to act in a non-perverted fashion.

Yukari shrugged. "Naruto tells me that I am more analytical like his father. He has asked his father about teaching me. If he accepts, I could visit you on weekends. My research shows a rather nice train system that connects both where you are from and where Naruto's family lives. In all truth, eventually studying with Naruto's dad is one of the reasons why I am not trying to convince you to stay here. If I leave, I won't get as much ridicule for being a witch. If Naruto's parents are anything like him, they won't care."

After a moment, she continued, "About my future, I don't really have to worry about a job in the witch community once I master Fuinjutsu anyway. My mother is already saving for an expansion to her shop to sell various seals and also once I feel that I can teach, then there are already dozens of witches and wizards who want to learn. My uncle's art shop is showing record profits once my mom shared that art and calligraphy are the basis of Fuinjutsu. The Magic Council has practically ordered me to suspend my normal studies to learn it. They are desperate but don't want me to be too pushy about it with Naruto. If I have to go into the Human World instead of an enclave, they are perfectly fine with it. They are even willing to pay my expenses."

Tsukune nodded, returning to his homework. "What do you want to do? You love learning and you are rather smart. Don't you think that you might have a better area for your talents?"

Yukari shook her head. "So little is understood about Fuinjutsu and how it actually works with magic. I want to understand it in great enough detail to teach it. This is far more interesting to me than rehashing mathematical formulas that I memorized at the beginning of the year or restating what the book says to get a good grade in other classes. I still haven't figured out Naruto's riddle." she finished petulantly. Changing her tone, she added, "Besides I have never left the enclave before, I think it would be a good learning experience living in the Human World." She then added, intending it to be inaudible, but Tsukune heard it anyway, "You would be there too."

Tsukune finished with his essay as Yukari was done with her practice and watched as Yukari stowed the table back into whatever pocket it had come from. He was still confused as to how it fit. He stopped when Yukari drew a shaped stick from the pocket of her robes.

Yukari seemed nervous as she handed it to him. "My dad had this made for you. If you use a similar energy to what I do he thought you might be able to use it. You may find it easier than your shinobi arts. It might help. If you want to try it that is." Yukari said this all in a rush.

Tsukune took the surprisingly heavy piece of wood. There were some rather intricate runes up and down the wood that flared then disappeared. He tucked it into his satchel. "We'll see Yukari. I have to keep on top of my homework before we try anything with it okay?"

Yukari nodded. "Can this be just a secret between just us boundary beings? Naruto will probably find out, and I know he won't mind, but I would like it to be a just us bit of news for a while."

Tsukune nodded as his stomach growled. "Time for dinner I guess."

Yukari giggled as they climbed the steps that had been put in. "Any idea why Moka wasn't jumping Naruto while he was exhausted today?"

* * *

At the Newspaper club, they were racing the deadline. Kurumu was going to dig through a box of various tools for writing the paper when Naruto beat her to it. Miss Nekonome handed her a letter.

"Kurumu, this was outside the door with your name on it."

Kurumu looked confused at this turn of events. She opened the envelope and blanched at what was contained within. Naruto noticed this and she headed out of the room without a word.

Moka piped up, "Where is she going? We have a newspaper to finish."

Naruto set down what he was working on. "I'll find out."

He sped out of the room. Catching up with Kurumu, he looked over the shoulder of the succubus. He saw the pictures that had been in the envelope. Kurumu was so focused on the pictures that she hadn't even noticed Naruto's presence.

"Looks like you have a serious problem with perverts Kurumu."

Kurumu was so surprised that she jumped in the air and flapped a few times before settling back down. "That is not, I mean…"

Naruto interrupted her. "As your friend, I will be helping you out. From what I see you are being blackmailed by a pervert. I have no qualms about blackmailing such an individual with their actions. Gin is one such example, but when a girl is stalked and blackmailed, well, I have a rather large problem with that."

Kurumu attempted to try to convince Naruto that he didn't need to help her and that she could handle herself.

Naruto silenced her by saying, "It's not that I don't believe you can't handle it, it's just I want to help you get some payback. You are a good friend Kurumu. I do believe that you could probably trounce this creep, but just to be on the safe side, I figured I could find out who he is and make sure that the negatives and any copies of the photos are gone for good."

Mizore piped up from behind a column. "The same goes for me Kurumu. Only Naruto gets to see me in that way. The same should be true for you and your Destined One."

Kurumu shook her head. "Is there anything that I can say to change your minds?"

In answer to her question was a pair of shaking heads.

Kurumu sighed, "Fine. Just make sure you aren't seen."

Kurumu blinked and Naruto and Mizore were now gone. She then turned towards the demon tree of campus. Upon her arrival, she found a rather sallow, sweating boy sitting in the branches.

"Ah, Kurumu, I have been waiting for you. Did you like the pictures that I sent you?"

The blue haired succubus shouted, "Who the heck are you and why have you been taking such perverted pictures of me?!"

The boy looked disappointed. "You mean you don't remember me. I am Nagare Kanou."

Kurumu merely looked confused.

The boy continued. "Shortly after school started, you promised that if I took a pretty picture of you, you would go out on a date with me." He seemed to space out a bit as he obviously recalled their first meeting.

Kurumu seemed to think for a moment. "None of those pictures of me are pretty. They are an invasion of my privacy."

Nagare laughed. "Unless you want those photos and others shared around the school, you will go out on a date with me. I want to do a photo shoot."

Kurumu then decided that until she got the word from Naruto and Mizore that she would have to at least humor this scumbag. She did decide that she wouldn't debase herself in his selfish wants. She cast an illusion and walked beside him as he wandered about taking imaginary pictures and drooling slightly.

She had based the illusion along what he had wanted to see. Quite frankly she didn't want to know what he was seeing. She mused for a brief moment that Naruto would likely injure the creep. That made her feel warm inside.

The pair had made a full circle around the building that stood next to the Demon Tree. When the now drooling, and oddly perspiring boy came out from under the illusion, he seemed a bit dazed. It was then Kurumu noticed that the camera had disappeared from around his neck. She blinked and it was back. She saw Naruto briefly on the roof of the building holding up a roll of film intentionally over-exposing the film under the sunlight. This ruined any pictures that he had taken. She then saw Mizore holding up a stack of photos that were then incinerated in a burst of flame from Naruto's palm.

Nagare then leered at Kurumu. "Same time tomorrow?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Not if you were the last man on earth Nagare."

Nagare chuckled. "What if I told your secrets to the blonde boy you like so much? Hm? What would that girlfriend of his do to you if she found pictures of you under his pillow. You are a succubus after all."

Kurumu scoffed. "First she knows I wouldn't do anything of the sort without her approval." She started to saunter towards the boy who was trying to extort her into doing his bidding. She also used a small amount of allure to keep him stationary while she spoke.

She then stated, "Besides, he is more than man enough for two women. He could probably wear the two of us out and then knock Moka's socks off and then come back for more. A little insignificant thing like you would probably wilt with that challenge."

This caused Nagare to begin to get angry, breaking the allure's hold. "You have to do what I say or these photos," he hefted his camera, "Of our little photo shoot will be plastered all over the school tomorrow."

Mizore jumped down into the branches above their heads. "You need film for pictures genius."

At this, the back door of the camera swung open revealing that there was no film in the camera.

Mizore continued, "Naruto headed back to the club room to say that you are dealing with feminine issues and that I am making sure you are comfortable and that you start feeling better."

This caused a rather wide and toothy grin to cover Nagare's face. "So two little girls all alone for me to play with? This is my lucky day."

Mizore and Kurumu suddenly were knocked off balance at the pseudopods that suddenly shot out from Nagare, groping them and pinning them to the wall of the building.

"I always envied Namikaze having such pretty girls around him." Nagare's form shifted to that of a giant slug with a series of elongated pores along its back, some were emitting a hazy green gas. The eyes were on stalks one moment and on the slug's face the next. Its coloring reminded Kurumu of the one time she had babysat and the baby had ate two crayons. It looked like what had been in the diaper a few hours later. To make things even more out of place, it looked like it was wearing a bad toupee. This slowly slid off, revealing that Nagare had also been wearing a wig.

Kurumu felt herself get weak in her joints. Her muscles started twitching spasmodically. Mizore looked to be in the same state.

"You like?" Nagare the slug asked. "One ability of a madslug is to expel poison and paralytic gasses. I now can do whatever I want to you. You know what Kurumu, I'll start with your friend. I think you'll like watching."

As the slug advanced on Mizore, Kurumu screamed and transformed into her full succubus form, complete with pointed ears and razor sharp nails. She then jumped on the back of the slug who was threatening her first female friend.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her!" In between each word, Kurumu slashed at the back of the slug with her nails, cutting deeply and wounding it. She picked up the camera then bent over then now quivering mass. "You shouldn't die from what I did to you, but if you come near me or any other girl again I will drop you headfirst into the closest salt packaging plant. Understand me you slimy piece of garbage?"

Kurumu interpreted the whimpers to mean yes.

Mizore suddenly exploded into ice shards. Naruto and Mizore then jumped down from the tree.

Mizore hugged Kurumu. "Naruto just about ripped that jerk to shreds."

Naruto nodded. "Mizore pointed out that you might need some form of closure after such an invasion of privacy." Naruto then made a handsign and a sickening pop was heard. Scratched on the forehead of Nagare the slug were the words: 'I'm a pervert and a peeping tom.' Naruto continued, "Those will even appear when he is human form. I also have forwarded his picture of both forms and info onto the Anti-Peeping Sorority. If they see him stalking another girl again, they will take him and put him in the middle of the Bonneville Salt Flats and let him walk out." Naruto mused, "They might just do it if he even looks at them wrong."

This caused another whimper from the resident slug.

The trio then walked back to the Newspaper Club room. Kurumu stopped them a few hallways away. "You never were in any danger were you?"

Mizore shook her head. "We told you that we believed you that you could handle yourself. If you started to have trouble then we would have stepped in, but you handled yourself very well." She continued in a low voice, "I'm glad we are good enough friends for you to defend me like that.

This caused Kurmu to smile. "Thanks. Me too." She then hugged both of her friends and skipped down the hall towards the Club room to finish the newspaper.

* * *

Tsukune sat at his desk writing another letter to his family. He just finished putting the most recent letter in its envelope. He was rather irritated that the bus to the human world only came by once a month. Not even email worked here. It was like the school wouldn't even communicate with the human world. He went and headed over to Naruto's room. He was hoping for pointers in regards to the assignment that had been given. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in."

He saw Naruto seated at his desk also putting a letter in an envelope. On the calendar next to Naruto's desk, the following day was circled and written there was the phrase: send letters home.

Tsukune pointed to the stack on Naruto's desk. "I take it I am not the only one waiting for the bus to send letters home?"

Naruto nodded. "I could use seals to send letters home, but I don't know how they would interact with the barrier. So I have to wait for the bus. I also have letters for Mizore's family. She only had planned to send them back at the break."

Tsukune sat on the floor against a wall. "I'm thinking of transferring out of Youkai Academy."

Naruto nodded. "You had mentioned that yesterday. Too much excitement for you?"

Tsukune shuddered. "Who considers what we have gone through excitement?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, being normal is entirely subjective; Mr. I don't have the guts to tell Yukari that you aren't her boyfriend."

Tsukune rubbed his head, "About that..." he trailed off

Naruto laughed, "She finally broke you down huh?"

"She said that she would likely be studying seals with your father in the human world."

Nartuo shrugged, "I don't know if Dad will be willing. He and Mom were talking about having another kid."

Tsukune whistled, "That is quite a bit of time between kids don't you think?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not when most of my type of Youkai can live for centuries. Mom's oldest brother is actually almost six hundred years older than her.

Tsukune stopped and stared. "You mean that you could live for hundreds of years?"

Naruto scoffed. "Tsukune, most Youkai of a higher class live for quite some time. There a few exceptions, but most of the Youkai that are that strong can live for centuries very easily. Most Youkai live longer than humans anyway."

Tsukune's question was cut off by the arrival of Mizore.

"Naruto, did you forget that we had cleaning duty today?"

Naruto chuckled. "Actually, yes I did."

This reminded Tsukune that he had to clean up a room as well.

Their assigned duties passed without any difficulty, but a small one appeared when they were taking out the trash. It was actually a small trio of difficulty.

"Naruto Namikaze and Tsukune Aono!" shouted out three students who stood in their way. One was tall and thin with black hair and glasses, another was normally proportioned with brown hair and the third, a short, chunky student with dirty blonde hair.

Tsukune responded, "Yes? Do you guys need something?"

The trio of students all responded, "Yes!"

Both Naruto and Tsukune waited for the trio to finish their request, but it never came.

After sharing a glance with Tsukune, Naruto prompted, "And that would be…"

They answered in unison except for the last word "Stay away from.."

"Moka."

"Kurumu."

"Yukari"

They then threw their green school jackets into the air and revealed the pink jackets that were underneath. They each had a blue strip with white kanji running down the lapels of the jackets and black Kanji on the back stating each of the girls' names followed by the phrase: is my life.

Naruto sweatdropped while Tsukune looked on in confusion.

Tsukune continued, "Who are you guys?"

The middle one started first, "My name is Kozo Kasahara. I am the suave and debonair president of the Moka Fan Club!"

The short one went next. "My name is Bosaburo Taira. I am the illustrious leader of the Kurumu Fan Club!"

The tallest of the three was last. "I am Kubasaki Nagai. I am the devoted chief of the Yukari Fan Club!"

They continued in unison. "Together we are the Fan Club Coalition!"

Naruto broke in. "That is just bizarre how well you did that. How long did you practice your introduction?"

All three of the now pink clad group sweatdropped.

Naruto continued, "See Tsukune, this is what happens when you force students to join a club. Either they get blackmailed into one that they only have a minor interest in, or they start one that is just plain creepy."

Kozo decided to speak up, "You are not worthy of the beauty that is Moka who seems to gravitate to you Namikaze. You already have that creepy stalker girl as a girlfriend. Let us, I mean me, have a chance with Moka."

Bosaburo broke in, "The same with me and Kurumu."

Kubasaki added, "Tsukune, you will never appreciate Yukari the way she should be."

Before either boy could say a word, Mizore peered out from behind a tree, eyes a solid electric blue. Speaking to the Coalition, she said, "Why do you think I am a creepy stalker? It's not like I wait outside the bathroom for Naruto to come out."

Naruto responded, because the trio was now pale and sweating. "Mizore, they just don't understand the endearing ways of the Yuki Onna. Besides, I have already removed your spy cameras from my bathroom."

Mizore blushed slightly, looked at Naruto, went over to him kissed him, and said, "Remember our study date Naruto." Before she left, she said, "I have his permission to stalk him, you guys are just delusional." And with a swish of her purple hair she left.

Naruto tried to reason with at least a portion of the trio. "Moka and Kurumu are my friends. You have to convince them to not be my friends or at least be your girlfriends to get what you want."

Tsukune turned to the third, "I appreciate Yukari just fine. She may be a little younger than me, but that isn't an issue."

Naruto just realized something. Kubasaki had never seen Yukari as she really was. Internally he was disgusted. That kind of pervert always made him rather angry. Unfortunately he couldn't say anything without giving away the girl's secret.

The trio all took out bright yellow megaphones and attempted to bludgeon the trashcan carrying pair. Naruto dropped the can onto Kozo's foot and held Bosaburo at arms length having him swipe ineffectively at him.

Tsukune just let the taller boy smack him with the plastic megaphone.

Kubasaki laughed. "You aren't even trying to stop me. What are you, a pansy?"

Tsukune sighed and kept walking to empty his trashcan, Kubasaki smacking him along the way.

Yukari had been walking by and noticed this then proceeded to cause multiple washbasins to fall on the bespectacled boy's head.

Naruto had the handles to the two megaphones looped around his wrist as he followed Tsukune to finish their task. Other than a throbbing toe, both students he had faced were unharmed.

Yukari hugged Tsukune. "Don't let them treat you like that Tsukune."

Tsukune sighed, "Yukari, they are only a nuisance. No one got hurt."

Yukari glared at him. "You should defend me. Stand up for yourself Tsukune. I know you can. You took out a lizardman for me. You can handle someone as pathetic as that guy."

Tsukune nodded, "I know, but I don't remember doing that."

Yukari shook her head, "Maybe not, but you can. That is what is important."

"Yukari, I don't know. I always seem to be saved by either one of you girls or Naruto."

Yukari whispered into his ear. "Time to practice with that wand of yours." She waited a moment as Tsukune blushed. "The one my father made for you. Now who has a dirty mind?"

Tsukune sighed. More practice. What fun.

* * *

Tsukune grabbed his letters that he had wanted to mail home. Naruto met him in the hallway with a stack of his own.

"Do you really think that the bus driver will mail the letters?" Naruto asked. "I mean no one has ever mentioned giving letters to him."

"It's worth a shot. He is the only one who goes back and forth with any regularity." Tsukune replied.

The duo made their way to the bus stop.

As Tsukune and Naruto talked, Tsukune talked to Naruto in detail about his thoughts of switching schools.

When he was finished, Naruto nodded. "It seems like you have really given this more consideration that I thought you had. If you decide to switch schools, you have to work hard with Yukari on schoolwork. So no more Shinobi training then?" Naruto asked.

Tsukune shook his head. "Just enough to keep me in shape so that I can get away from most rampaging Youkai. Just not every morning. Since I can't seem to use the jutsu you have been trying to teach me, Yukari wants to see if I can use her style of magic. But that will have to wait until I have a better grasp on my subjects."

Mizore, appearing out of nowhere, pouted, "You mean I lose my favorite target practice partner?"

Tsukune jumped at the girl's sudden appearance.

Naruto laughed at the girl, and then nodded, "That might work, you never know. But I have seen you use jutsu before; you just don't remember it afterwards. One of the letters to my dad is actually about that. Any idea when you might be leaving us?"

Tsukune shrugged. "With Yukari's calculations, it might be as early as the school festival. But I really have to get either really lucky with my classes or am able to cram all of that information into my brain in under a week."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah right, like that is going to happen. Some things are even too weird for this place."

Tsukune shuddered. He then continued, his voice mournful and full of defeated resignation, "You know that with you saying that it is now bound to happen."

Naruto laughed, "If it does, I'll owe you lunch."

When they arrived at the pumpkin-headed bus stop, they stared at the tunnel that the bus would come through. Naruto looked at the time on his watch it was four forty two. They were a few minutes early.

"What will your parents think about you switching schools?"

Tsukune shook his head. "It will be closer, meaning that I will likely live at home. My mom will be happy about that."

Any further comments were cut off. "You two! We have you now. We warned you once to stay away from the objects of our affections."

Naruto sighed. "Great the stalker trio is back."

Mizore smacked Naruto for his comment.

Naruto quickly revised his comment as Tsukune chuckled. "Ouch, okay fine. The trio of students who give an unhealthy amount of attention towards girls that are not appreciative of their actions." Naruto then turned to his girlfriend, "That better?"

Mizore nodded primly. "Stalking is a time honored Yuki Onna tradition. Saying that they are stalkers is an offense to my art."

Naruto shrugged. Tsurara had long ago explained to him about the inborn need of all Yuki Onna to keep an eye on the object of their affection. It didn't bother him anymore. Besides, with Mizore it was predictable and a bit endearing.

The Kozo growled out, "We aren't on school grounds anymore. That means we can do this!" At this point Kozo took a megaphone and slammed it over his head. This caused his upper body to morph into a giant umbrella with one eye and a dangling tongue. His human legs still were present under the now massive umbrella head.

Bosaburo shouted out "Blob!" He morphed into an eyeless form similar to a spirit of gluttony. However, a toothless mouth that was a pocket in the fat of his stomach formed and leaked a viscous liquid.

Kubasaki really didn't change, he chanted, "Neckie, neckie, neck." When he did this, his neck elongated. It seemed like a rubber snake supporting his head. There was no other change.

Kozo starting spinning the umbrella top that was his head. His dangling tongue began flinging saliva off as it spun. Mizore stepped behind Naruto.

At Naruto's inquiring look, she replied, "I don't want any of that on me."

Kozo shouted out, "Take out the weak one first."

Kozo ran towards Tsukune, the ribs of the umbrella had small spikes that were now spinning quickly.

Tsukune froze, then dodged like he had in training. He ended up tripping Kozo. This caused the edge of the umbrella to bite into the ground, causing the human legs to go spinning instead. Kubasaki began to wrap up Tsukune's legs and Bosaburo took one of his arms and began chewing on it with his gut based mouth.

It was at this point Naruto stepped in. Shifting into his half form, he picked up Bosaburo with by the apparent head of the blob. He then threw him towards Kozo, knocking the umbrella free, but pinning him under the faceless Youkai.

Mizore offered a hand by encasing Kubasaki's head in ice.

These actions allowed Tsukune to get loose.

Naruto then threw Kubasaki into the heap.

The trio quickly stood and then Kozo sputtered, You think you can handle us. Well let's see if you can handle this!"

All three then shouted out, "Fan Club Coalition, amalgamation attack!"

Where there were three low level monsters, there was now a twenty foot blob with a one-eyed head on an extended neck. Just behind the head were the fins of the umbrella. The gut mouth roared, "Let's see how you handle this!" At this it began to lumber towards Mizore, Tsukune and Naruto.

Naruto shifted back to his human form. He turned to Mizore, "Ice rink?"

Mizore nodded, "Where do you want him to end up?"

Naruto pointed to a small stand of trees. He then formed a few handsigns and spat out a large quantity of mud that formed into a wall and rose easily thirty feet in the air.

The now condensed Fan Club Coalition was now running and slipping on a field of ice that sent their form careening first one way then the next. They seemed to skate around until they were headed the looming wall. The attempts to change their direction were fruitless. They his the now solid wall of dirt with a wet squelch. This caused them to separate.

Naruto stepped up. "Now then. Leave us alone of the bumps and bruises you have will be replaced with injuries that are more serious. Am I understood?"

All three groaned in pain, but nodded their heads.

Leaving the pink-clad group behind, Naruto, Tsukune, and Mizore all returned to the bus stop.

The lights of the bus appeared in the dark tunnel. All three waited until it came to a squealing stop.

The door opened and the glowing eyes of the driver now focused on the students at the stop.

"Heading out?"

All three shook their heads. Tsukune spoke up, "Actually we wanted to know if you could mail some letters for us. There is no mailbox to the Human World. Both my family and Naruto's both live there. Could you mail them for us?"

The bus driver grinned a rather creepy grin and nodded. "Not a problem kid. Good luck with school." With this, he took the pile of letters from both Naruto and Tsukune. In a belch of exhaust smoke, the bus returned through the tunnel.

After they coughed for a moment, Tsukune said, "Well, I have homework. Lets get back to the school."

* * *

Miss Nekonome turned to face the class after writing some notes on the board. "After multiple delays, a payphone to the Human World is now located in the campus store. Also, the bus will be passing by once a day as opposed to the previous once a month schedule. For those with families in the Human world, the Bus Driver will happily drop letter in the mail for you, providing you have proper postage. The campus store will now be selling stamps as well. Any questions?"

After none were voiced, she continued with her lesson.

Mizore smirked at the Clone once again taking notes at Naruto's desk.

 **AN: Omake 1 was a random idea that popped into my head. Omake 2 is toying with an idea that I had for the story. It involves incorporating the Drunken Fist into the story more. Omake 3 was a section that I cut out to allow for better development for Kurumu in this chapter. My beta liked it, but preferred the change more. I figured I would let you read it as well.**

 **As always feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, vulgarity is not. Flames will be used to warm up thanksgiving leftovers.**

 **Omake #1**

The Fan Club Coalition sat nursing their wounded pride. They had been positive that the megaphone attack plan would work. Now they needed a new plan. They saw the boy who was apparently dating Yukari stumble and knock his head face-first on a headstone by the path. Tsukune's appearance was such that he now had two black eyes. They laughed at the misfortune of their rival. Their laughter was cut short as a mass of sand rose from the ground to encase their bodies, even pinning Kubasaki's neck in place.

"Mother is wanting your blood." Tsukune said in a detached manner.

At this point Moka walked by. She only head the word blood out of what Tsukune had said. Seeing his captives, she said, "Tsukune, no self respecting vampire would drink from them anyway." She paused considering the boy's behavior, "Did Naruto put you under a genjutsu again?" Thinking of the blonde boy, she left quickly to find Naruto as her hunger grew.

Tsukune shook his head at the odd scene. Before he could continue with his death threats, Yukari passed by as well. "Tsukune, I didn't know you liked to be in charge like that. Let's see what else you like to do. I thought you were exhausted after trying to get a spell to work. I guess you have more energy to burn." She then grabbed his arm to drag him off for a study session.

The sand fell away from the trio moments later, except for wet sand caked below the belt buckle of each member of the Coalition. Each member retreated to their rooms for a change of clothes before their club meeting.

 **Omake #2**

Tsukune staggered out of the cafeteria. He had decided to eat breakfast a little earlier than usual. He had just finished when he felt very strange. He decided to head back to his room to rest and ignore the first class of the day. Halfway there he was shoved by a student.

The passing student told Tsukune, "Watch where you're going."

"Heeeeyyyyy buddy. You watsch where I'm goin."

The slurred response caused the random student to pause. "Hey, you almost ran into me."

"You're beein a meanie. You shwould watsch your mannersh."

This caused the student to become rather angry and throw a punch at the wobbling teen. This was dodged and returned with interest as the now designated punching bag's fist had missed the target. Kicks, punches, and oddly enough a noogie and wedgie were all administered. The now bruised teen was knocked unconscious as he hit the wall.

Tsukune continued his weaving path back to his dorm room, but was given a much wider berth in the hall.

 **Omake #3**

Nagare returned to his room. He had bargained for another date with the succubus. He lay down in his tub and filled it with water. After a few moments, his skin began to burn. He tried to rinse it off , but the burning increased as he did so. Jumping from the bath, he opened the utility closet. The water had been routed through a tank that wasn't there a few days earlier. He opened it and saw salt. Hundreds of pounds of salt. He had been bathing in salt water.

Using gloves he reached in and turned the shut off valve that had been placed inside the tank. He then proceeded to wash off quickly. He ate his supper of rotten fruit and went to bed. As he lay down, he found himself bound in a net that pinned him to the ceiling by a net that cut slightly into his skin. He managed to ooze between a gap, but not without getting many stinging cuts. The only reason he wasn't hurt worse was his monster form. Once he got, he noted that the net was made of rusty barbed wire covered in a liquid that, once tasted, was revealed to be lemon juice. Nagare didn't get any sleep that night as multiple injurious traps sprung. He tried leaving at one point, but there was now a tiger pit in front of his door. There was even a tiger in it, so he couldn't go in and then climb out the other side. Considering he was on the fourth floor, he didn't want to know how someone had managed to block off another dorm room to build the tiger pit. Or the spike pit, or the flame traps, or the snake pit in his bathtub.

By the time the sun rose he jumped at the smallest noise. A note drifted down from the ceiling after part of it had fallen on him, causing another injury. He cautiously read it.

 _Nagare, if you are reading this, you have survived a level four gauntlet. I saw what you had done to my friend Kurumu. This is your only warning. Stop or it will get worse._

Once he had read it, the note puffed into smoke. There went the evidence. Maybe what he was doing wasn't worth it.

He heard a creak and flattened himself on the floor as a jet of flame flashed above him. Definitely not worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to either of the two stories.**

The days passed slowly for Naruto. He wanted to learn a few third level techniques from each type. Unfortunately, his feat of learning two in one day was not something that was repeated. Kurumu and Mizore came to expect carrying Naruto back to his dorm room to heal. They also came to expect Moka helping. It seemed to be that for the S-level techniques, it took Naruto about week to learn each one. It was a five to seven days of grueling, intense training.

After the first week, Kurumu asked, "Naruto why do you have to learn these techniques?"

His answer was simple. "I have read about them in scrolls from each clan about the higher level techniques. The earlier you learn them oftentimes the easier they are to master."

Kurumu followed with another question, "So you have mastered three thus far?"

Naruto started laughing while shaking his head. "Not in the least. Let me put it this way. When you were learning to fly, you had difficulty doing certain moves in the air once you could, right?"

Kurumu nodded.

"It's similar. I can do them, but it takes far too long to do so and there is way too much wasted energy. Not only that, but it seems like with each one I learn, balancing my energy flows becomes harder. I think that until I know and can use the same number of techniques for each type. It is rather frustrating. However, I did try to pick the most versatile techniques to learn so that I am not imbalanced. As such, it is harder to learn them. In theory, the others that are not as versatile are easier to learn."

Yukari, on the other hand, improved rapidly with her calligraphy and her drawing ability. It helped that she devoted over half of her homework time towards learning those tasks. Her class ranking dropped, but she didn't seem to have a problem with that. The puzzle of the illusion crystal still stymied the young witch. She had progressed to copying seal characters. She wasn't allowed to experiment in joining them together. Naruto had shown her what might happen if that was the case. A scroll that he had filled with random characters in a seal matrix was activated by a Shadow Clone. The tree it was attached to was split in two and then blasted into tinder before half of it began burning and the other half rapidly decomposed. This was more than enough to convince the witch to practice the characters on separate pieces of paper. What Yukari didn't know is that Naruto intentionally created that to make a point. When Naruto told her how far she had come, Yukari was very pleased with her progress.

Naruto received responses from his father to various questions. The one that Yukari was ecstatic about was that if she was able to learn up above a beginner level, he would take the time to teach her. The caveat was that she had to work at the hotel to make up for his time in teaching her. When this news was shared by Yukari with her family, apparently the Witches Council offered to send someone to work for free in order to allow for a quicker instruction. Minato declined, saying that there would be more than enough time for her to progress and learn, and that it wasn't necessary. He didn't want to be inundated with Fuinjutsu students while he had a business to run.

On the subject of Tsukune, Minato was rather curious at what had happened. At best, he theorized that the dose that was given caused the boy's chakra pathways to fluctuate and they still hadn't settled down. He said that it may have even given the human a very odd and possibly only temporary bloodline limit, since a few of the things that Naruto had seen Tsukune accomplish under the lingering influence of the red vial certainly hinted at something like that. Naruto was informed that likely, the exploding clay that had happened in the art room was a rather odd occurrence, but it may happen again. also Tsukune's theatrics with the fight with the Lizard men if the right qualifications were met.

Miss Ishigami was due out of the hospital in just a few days. This was a rather long time for a Youkai to recover from an injury, so if Tsukune could do that on demand, he would be able to defend himself rather effectively.

Kushina sent her love and a reminder that as a punishment for giving Tsukune the vial without checking first, he would be subjected to a rather strenuous workout with his mother when the holidays arrived. Naruto had commented that he could practically hear the evil laughter through her letter.

Tsukune, now being able to call his family, had informed his parents about his decision to try to change schools. His mom was rather happy that he seemed to be motivated about something. The fact that he had a girlfriend who was helping him caused her to ask all manner of embarrassing questions. His father was apparently ecstatic and had danced his mother around the room once that information had been learned. He tried to give Tsukune dating and relationship advice over the phone but the call was mysteriously cut off. The wire connecting the phone just happened to disconnect at that time. Tsukune made sure to apologize profusely in his letter home.

School had settled into a small semblance of routine. That is, until one morning. Mizore snuck out of Naruto's room. A malicious pair of eyes saw her leave the window of the boy's dorm. A cruel smirk appeared on the face belonging to these eyes. One thought ran through this Youkai's mind. 'I can use this.'

* * *

At the end of class, a voice rang out, "Shirayuki. I need to speak with you for a moment."

Mizore turned and nodded, "Yes Mr. Kotsubo." She finished putting away the equipment she had been using. She walked over to where he was standing. "What do you need?"

"Follow me." With this, he walked out of hearing range of the rest of the class who were packing up. He leaned against a tree.

Once Mizore had come to stand closer to her teacher, she waited for him to speak.

He started out in a concerned tone, "Miss Shirayuki, I was on a jog early this morning and I witnessed something that has me a little concerned."

Mizore looked confused. "Is it something you need my help with?" she asked. Although she was rather confused why a teacher would be asking for her help resolving a problem.

Mr. Kotsubo continued, "I was passing by the boys' dormitories and saw a girl leaving the boy's dorms through a window, then running off."

Inwardly Mizore cringed. Of all the mornings to not use her stealth techniques. She had slipped up and she knew it.

He continued, "As a teacher and someone who cares for his students I must ask what is going on."

Mizore was now in a bit of a sticky situation. She could get both Naruto and herself expelled.

At her silence, he placed a hand on Mizore's shoulder. "Is someone forcing you to do something that you don't want to do?"

Mizore shook her head. "All I did was spend the night in my boyfriend's room. Nothing happened. We just slept." There was no way she was going to admit she hadn't spent a night in her room the entire time at school.

"Well that is against the rules Miss Shirayuki. This could see the both of you expelled from this Academy."

Mizore hung her head. While Naruto would understand, it would still hurt to go back to the village in disgrace.

"That is, if I decide to report it."

Mizore looked up in shock.

Mr. Kotsubo continued his voice smug and mocking, "So that leads us to the next question. What are you willing to do to let keep the two of you in school?"

Mizore was equal parts shocked and disgusted. While she knew what he was hinting at, it was not something she would be willing to do. Her hair started to shift to ice.

"Before you get too angry, just remember, you would be attacking a teacher. That would definitely get the two of you kicked out."

Mizore took a deep breath and willed her hair and hands to return to normal.

He laughed. It was a cold and cruel sound. "I will meet you halfway to the bus stop one hour after classes. If you refuse, then I will go straight to the Headmaster and make sure you and your boyfriend will be out of this school by tomorrow morning. Then again, I could just report him to the Public Safety Committee." With this he turned and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Mizore did nothing but stand there thinking. The day was already half over. She only had a few hours to come to a decision on what to do. If she told Naruto, then he would insist on confronting Mr. Kotsubo on his own. Mizore had known Naruto long enough to know that she really wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. That would definitely get the pair expelled.

Her motions were mechanical as she changed back into her uniform. Luckily, they only had study hall and one other class today. Today was a day off of training for Naruto, so she would have to actually avoid him for the next few hours. She was rather conflicted about what to do. If she let Mr. Kotsubo get them kicked out, then both she and Naruto would both be home. While that would not necessarily be a bad thing, Mizore knew that Kurumu would likely be the center of a large pool of unwanted attention. Tsukune and Yukari would likely be fine since they would be transferring out soon. Moka, Mizore shook her head. Moka would likely leave school just so she could drink Naruto's blood. Miss Nekonome might be sad with the collapse of the Newspaper Club.

These thoughts and many others weighing the pros and cons of what her actions might indicate. She even toyed with the idea of talking about it with Miss Nekonome, but her homeroom teacher was nowhere to be found. Mizore cursed inwardly. Miss Nekonome might have interceded for them if she knew it would likely end the Newspaper Club. Mizore brought a recorder for counter-blackmail material, just because it was likely that Mr. Kotsubo would try something that was not appropriate. She decided that if he threatened Naruto, she would have no choice but to protect her boyfriend. She even took a blue vial from Naruto's room, to make sure that Mr. Kotsubo wouldn't remember who attacked him. She thought about slipping it something he was drinking, but he wasn't in his office and he no longer had a class.

Mizore was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Moka.

Moka paused, "Hey Mizore. Why weren't you in class? Mizore you ok?"

The vampire's second question was the one that penetrated Mizore's thoughts.

Mizore shook her head. "Yeah. Sorry Moka I just have a lot on my mind."

Moka smiled, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mizore shook her head. "Thanks, but no. It's something that I have to handle on my own."

Moka tilted her head to the side. "Well, if you need anything let me know. Will you be at the meeting today?"

Mizore shook her head. "I will be skipping this one. It is kind of important."

Moka nodded and then waved as she walked off. "Good luck then Mizore."

Mizore slowly made her way to the meeting point, making sure she would not be seen. The meeting time would be soon. She wanted to make sure that there was no one else around in case she had to fight the teacher.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the hallway waiting for Mizore to show up and debating with Kurumu over which spices would make a hypothetical dish taste better.

Naruto greeted Moka when she had made her appearance. "Hi Moka. Have you seen Mizore? Weren't you two in the same class last period?"

Moka nodded. "She skipped class. I saw her after class. I don't know why, but she said that she had something she had to handle and that she wouldn't be at Newspaper Club either."

Naruto frowned. That didn't sound like Mizore at all.

Moka continued, "I offered to help but she said that it was important and that she had to handle on her own."

This sent alarm bells ringing in Naruto's mind.

His face suddenly became very intense. "Were those her exact words?"

Moka nodded slowly, confused at Naruto's sudden change.

Naruto swore; then continued, "Where did you see her last?"

Moka replied, I was walking past where they are rebuilding the art class."

"Can you show me where she went?"

Kurumu, now watching this exchange became nervous. "Naruto, what is wrong?"

Naruto turned towards the closest exit and replied, "Come with me if you want to know. I need to find Mizore." On the rather quick trip to the art building, Naruto related the following story:

"Shortly after I returned home from my training, some of the Yuki Onna in the village apparently said that Mizore wasn't deserving of me and decided to try to convince her of that. If I recall, one even threatened to freeze me and take me for herself."

Kurumu and Moka both winced. They were well aware of how protective Mizore was of her boyfriend.

Naruto continued, "Apparently, this is common among Yuki-Onna. If a potential suitor is willing to become a mate to a Yuki-Onna, there is rather stiff competition."

Kurumu interrupted, "Is that so they aren't forced to marry someone they don't know?" She continued, "And why she is so protective of you."

Naruto nodded. "Mizore decided to take on the entire group at the same time to stake her claim. While she handled the situation, she was rather injured from the fight. I had offered to help, but she turned me down, saying exactly what it sounds like she told Moka. I don't know what is going on, but I don't want her to face whatever it is alone."

Moka asked, "How do you know that it isn't something else?"

Naruto merely replied, "She hasn't tried to stalk me since gym class."

Moka and Kurumu both agreed internally that something was definitely wrong.

The trio arrived at where Moka had encountered Mizore earlier. Naruto then took a deep breath and headed off into the woods.

There seemed to be no trail, but Naruto didn't hesitate. Suddenly he stopped. "She masked her presence here." He then sat cross-legged on the ground, rested his palms on his knees, then closed his eyes. "If you would be quiet, I need to focus."

Kurumu and Moka just looked at each other, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, he stood. "This way." Naruto then took off at a run.

(Just a few minutes earlier)

Mizore peeked from behind a tree, seeing Mr. Kotsubo standing along the path. Mizore couldn't sense any other Youkai in the area. If this turned bad, she could fight him without fear of being seen. Then give him a blue vial if she won to protect herself and Naruto. She stood up tall and walked out into the open.

"Shirayuki. I'm glad you decided to show up."

Mizore replied, her tone frosty, "You didn't really give me much of a choice now did you?"

The gym teacher's response was a cruel chuckle. "No I really didn't. See, the thing is, I think that you spending the night in your boyfriend's room is a regular thing." He smirked, "Especially since you are a Yuki-Onna."

Mizore bit back a gasp.

Mr. Kotsubo smirked. "Surprised? Teachers have complete access to all student files. It was rather easy to discover your Youkai type. All I have to do is talk to Miss Nekonome to know who your boyfriend is, and I'll know his type as well. If he says anything to anyone about our little meetings, well…" his voice trailed off menacingly.

Mizore frowned. If he found out that Naruto was a Yoko, nothing good would come of that. "What do you want?"

Mr. Kotsubo's smirk turned into a leer. "You are a smart girl. Figure it out."

Rage blossomed in Mizore. She felt her hands and hair shift into ice. Faster than her opponent could react he was encased in a block of ice.

She spoke to the now solid teacher. "I will not allow scum like you to touch me."

Mizore was shocked that the ice suddenly reverted to water.

Mr. Kotsubo was revealed, laughing. "You think a small trick like that can stop me." With this, he transformed. A mass of squid tentacles erupted from his body as his back expanded into a grotesque mantle. His human form was slightly visible indicating that he was only partially transformed. "We kraken can easily warm water around us and break ice. It's not much of a skill, but against a Yuki Onna, well, it is very effective." He continued, laughing at Mizore's shock. "I can do anything I want to you. I'll make sure your little boyfriend is fish food for this attack on me." His laughed echoed around the woods. "I'm going to drag you down Shirayuki! You can't even touch me."

Mizore felt her hair shift to snow and a surge of power. The surroundings grew colder.

"You may have extra tricks, but that won't stop me." With this, he lashed out with a cluster of tentacles towards Mizore.

Mizore dodged, concentrating on what she wanted to do. She continued to dodge, moving towards the ocean. She could hide on the training platform. Also, if she got the area cold enough, it might slow him down. She continued dodging and throwing ice spikes at her opponent even though they turned to water mere inches from his skin. Snowflakes began to fall where she had concentrated her power. Thicker and thicker the storm became until it was almost blizzard strength. Around the teacher, they reverted to water, but the air was still chilled. She waited until there was a large puddle of water around the teacher before turning it into ice stalagmites.

There was silence before laughter erupted again. Mr. Kotsubo stood among a pile of broken ice. "You will never beat me you weakling. I am a kraken. Your measly attempts to stop me are only an irritation at best." Because of the shock of her failed attack, she was grabbed by a set of tentacles. She was then thrown into trees, the ground, and rocks. All the while, cruel laughter was heard. One tentacle had wound around her neck choking her. Just before she blacked out, she felt a familiar surge of Youkai.

(Moments earlier)

Naruto, Kurumu, and Moka sped through the woods. They could make out sounds of fighting. Naruto's eyes hardened and his pupils became slits as they neared the fighting. They stopped to see a frozen wasteland and Mizore held on the ground by a grotesque squid-human hybrid. His voice became hard and commanding. "Moka get Mizore out of there. I will get her free. Kurumu. I need you to throw a big illusion up. Do your best to make sure no one even senses what is going to go on here. I need to deal with that thing."

After the conversation that she had had all those days ago on the training platform, Kurumu knew that Naruto would likely be using higher level techniques to handle this latest problem and wouldn't be able to cast the illusions himself..

Naruto's eyes were now red with slit pupils. His canines were longer, his hair now rising of its own accord. Without even waiting for response, Naruto jumped towards Mizore. He unsealed his swords, hooked them together and swung, severing the tentacles that had latched onto Mizore. Moka then jumped forward and grabbed Mizore, then headed back into the woods. Kurumu did as Naruto suggested and placed a large illusion over the area. Since she was the creator, therefore she saw through the illusion, and was shocked by what she witnessed.

Naruto growled out. "You are a teacher! I don't have to try very hard to guess what you were doing." His hair whipped around in a non-existent wind. His voice rose to a feral scream. "You will pay for what you did to her!"

The kraken laughed. The sound had caused fear to sink into the hearts of sailors the world over. Naruto merely bristled in anger.

"You think you can stop me with those little toys?" A tentacle gestured towards the swords. "You aren't strong enough. You must be the little trollop's boy toy. Well when I'm finished with you, I will go on to her. She was so weak, it won't even be a challenge to make her do what I want. The best part is, I couldn't get her expelled for what I saw, but now that she has attacked me I really have something to hold over her head." He then laughed again. "She was so easy to defeat after all. I didn't even have to try. I'm going to enjoy killing you. It will make her dismay all the sweeter." The Kraken then sent tentacles towards Naruto.

Naruto shifted into his full yoko form, showing only his seven tails of fire. With a thought they all blazed like towering infernos. His tails acted to protect him, burning away any tentacles that attempted to grab him. They were barely out of reach of the cliff so that the kraken couldn't simply jump over the ledge towards the sea. Mizore hadn't made it to her goal.

The sudden change of a student into a monster that was easily stronger than him caused the gym teacher to try bluffing. "You think a simple illusion will scare me?" Internally he tried to come up with a way to get into the water that was nearby.

Naruto didn't reply, instead he focused on his technique. His anger overrode his conscious thought. The only thing he could focus on was destroying the one who dared to lay a finger on his mate. This was Naruto's first time feeling the effect of true yoko bloodlust, and he was not prepared. He had initially planned to use a mid to high second level technique on the teacher, but his bloodlust overrode that. His tails began spinning like a top. A twister of flame grew within them. It lifted from his tales to in front of his face. Taking a deep breath, he actually inhaled the fiery tornado. After a second, smoke rose from his nostrils and his eyes seemed backlit by the flames. Opening his mouth, the twister erupted and quickly grew in size to engulf the kraken.

The pained screams echoed around the woods. They were sharply cut off by a flaming figure that flew through the air, headed towards the sea. Multiple fireballs hit the figure as it traveled, increasing the distance from the hit that had sent it flying.

It took Naruto several minutes of shooting attacks into the sea before the bloodlust ebbed enough that Naruto's higher brain functions came back online. Quickly shifting back to his human form, he quickly headed through the destruction his attacks caused. He used water jutsu to put out any lingering fires. He wasn't versed enough in Moukoton jutsu to re-grow any trees. Those would just have to be left alone. The only thing that changed some appearances was the blackened look or the fact that they had been knocked over. Passing, the boundary of the illusion, he saw a wide eyed Kurumu.

"How is Mizore?" asked Naruto.

Kurumu replied, "I think she will be okay. Moka is further ahead. That was an S-class attack wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded and set out towards his injured girlfriend. Now free from the tentacles he could see the extent of her injuries. His eye flashed red again but they quickly faded to blue. He gently took Mizore from Moka and leapt off towards the nurse's office.

Moka turned to Kurumu, who was slightly wilted from the effort it had taken to throw up such a large illusion in such a hurry. Curious, Moka walked towards the recent battleground and was shocked at the damage. Her inner vampire spoke up. "That boy cannot be a Kitsune. The highest level kitsune that I have ever heard of is a high C level, low B level at most. A Yuki-Onna can be more powerful than that easily. There is no way a kitsune could take out an opponent that had beaten Mizore."

Moka thought for a few moments about what was said, and realized that her inner self was correct. Naruto had not been fully truthful about what he was.

Moka walked over to Kurumu. "You saw what happened, didn't you?"

Kurumu nodded, still slightly in awe at the power that had been displayed. Part of her hoped that Naruto would be that protective of her as well. While he was certainly larger and furrier than the average knight in shining armor, he definitely fit the bill.

Moka continued. "There is no way that a kitsune could do such damage and take out a Youkai that could beat Mizore. What kind of Youkai is Naruto?"

Kurumu balked. She had heard Naruto's reasons for not sharing what type of Youkai he was with others. It was not her secret to share. She decided to dodge the issue. "How is Mizore doing?"

Moka replied, "She is fine, now what kind of Youkai is Naruto? Why did he lie to me?"

Kurumu shook her head. "It's not my place to tell. He has reasons for keeping it a secret and I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides did he ever confirm that he was a kitsune or did you just assume that because of your spars?"

Moka pressed further, "What about a hint?"

Kurumu was adamant in her refusal. "Ask him. But if I were you, I wouldn't ask him until Mizore is back up and about."

"But can't you.." Moka was cut off By Kurumu sprouting her wings.

"I promised him Moka. Ask him yourself." She took off following Naruto's path towards the nurse's office.

Kurumu entered the room, seeing Naruto sitting in a chair holding Mizore's hand. Mizore was unconscious, and Kurumu could see that she was rather bandaged up. She took another chair and sat in silence with Naruto as he sat there with Mizore. No words were said, but Kurumu felt she had an idea of what was going through the blonde's head.

After easily a half hour had passed, Naruto spoke up. "Thank you for the illusion Kurumu."

Kurumu merely replied, "Don't worry about that. What happened back there? I have never seen you so angry."

Naruto replied. "I don't know what came over me. It was like I only wanted to see him hurting. I could only think to do what would hurt him the most."

"Was it bloodlust?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I think so. It fits what I had read about it.

Kurumu then asked the question that Naruto had been puzzling. "Did you kill him?"

Naruto hung his head. "I don't know. It's very likely. But a kraken can be a high A class if they are strong enough. It is possible that he is dead, but there is a small chance he survived. Because he landed in the sea, it might have put out the flames soon enough that he won't die. I just don't know. If he turns up, I will likely have to give him an elixir that my dad made. When combined with an illusion, it makes people forget a specific time frame if they saw us in our true forms."

Kurumu continued, "Moka saw the devastation that your attack caused. She knows that a kitsune couldn't possibly cause that kind of damage. She asked me what kind of Youkai you are. I didn't tell her."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kurumu, I knew I could trust you."

Kurumu blushed slightly at this, "I told her she has to talk to you and it will be you decision if you share that with her. I know the reasons why you keep that close to your chest.

Naruto nodded once more, focusing on his girlfriend unconscious on the bed.

"How long will Mizore be in here?"

The nurse said at least tonight maybe all of tomorrow." Naruto paused, "Why didn't she just ask for help?" He continued quietly, "I would have helped."

Kurumu looked startled; she knew something Naruto didn't know. She whispered back, "If it means pain, she will accept it for you."

Naruto looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's just like her learning to cook. If it makes you happy, she will gladly endure pain for you. She loves you, you dope."

This revelation seemed to surprise Naruto. "I knew she did. But I never really thought about it like that."

"That thing must have threatened you for her to attack like that."

Naruto merely nodded in response.

The room was silent. Naruto and Kurumu were so focused on the situation that they never saw the pink haired figure standing by the door slowly walk away.

Hours passed and the nurse came into the room. "The two of you should get to bed, curfew is soon."

Kurumu nodded, "We'll be back tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, he was barely keeping his eyes open. He allowed himself to be led back to his dorm room, but was barely even able to stumble through the door. He passed out on the floor.

Kurmu sighed, "Well I can't just let you sleep on the floor."

It took some time. But she was able to, after changing into her succubus form, get Naruto into bed. Kurumu leaned over the blonde and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight"

She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She heard Naruto mumble in his sleep and she was pulled off her feet and into the bed. Her face heated up at the thought of spending another night in Naruto's arms. She was sure that his sleepy mind simply thought she was Mizore. She finally rationalized that Naruto needed some form of comfort. She also thought that, besides, she wasn't really taking advantage of the situation, since she had tried to leave and was pulled into the bed by a sleeping Naruto. It wasn't like she wanted to leave anyway, and curfew was only minutes away. She even told herself that she wouldn't be able to make it back to her room fast enough. So she kicked off her shoes and pulled the blanket over the two of them and fell asleep. After all, she was rather tired as well.

* * *

The following morning, in a part of the school away from a spluttering Naruto, a woman in dreadlocks was leaving the hospital area.

She ignored students as she strode through the halls and down stairs until she entered the domain of the Public Safety Committee.

She walked to a lit area of the floor, "I would like to report something that I think you need to look into."

A cold voice rang out of the darkness. "You shouldn't be here you were fired for attacking students."

And evil grin crossed her face. "I know that. That is why I am asking you to do your jobs."

The tone of the voice changed, becoming laced with anger. "Are you saying that we aren't?"

"If a human made it onto campus then I would definitely say that no you aren't."

Silence followed. "Explain."

"My snakes reacted and bit one of those that attacked me and revealed my collection. They only do that if there is a human nearby. Find who was petrified. Investigate them, and of course, do you duty." With this, Hitomi Ishigami left the building and school grounds.

Minutes later a blond figure stepped forward, the light giving his features a rather evil cast. "We will investigate her claim. If it is true, then blood will flow."

A resounding "Yes sir!" echoed around the room.

 **There are three Omakes that follow should you be inclined to read them. Omake #1 was originally and idea from Rider of the Nosse in a suggestion. I have incorporated two ideas from Third Fang's Yet Again with a Little Extra Help. If you haven't read it, I think it is a well done time travel Naruto fic. The OC's are funny and I like his style of writing. It is over a million words so take your time.**

 **Omakes two and three I cut out of this chapter since I wanted it to be a slightly more serious chapter. It didn't feel right to have humor during the happenings of the chapter or have the foreboding ending after something humorous. Omake 3 will likely make it into Chapter 14, as it is part of a larger scene.**

 **Omake #1**

With the disappearance of Okuto Kotsubo there was a need for a substitute gym teacher. Far away in a village a heavily scarred man in a black trenchcoat received a letter. After checking it for poisons, seals, and exploding cows; a hearty laugh echoed through the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Unit. Multiple shinobi made the sign of the Log to ward off evil. The Hokage was visited by Ibiki less than an hour later with a request for leave due to a research opportunity into additional psychological and physical torture methods.

Intrigued, the Hokage approved it. After all it could only benefit Konoha in the long run. And in the short term, the Chunin on rotation in T and I wouldn't be subject to Ibiki's new ideas. His sadism, that is to say, enthusiasm for his job would be directed elsewhere. It was a pity that Anko hadn't been invited as well. At least she had Iruka to distract her.

Ibiki grinned, unphased by the heat and his all black attire. "Welcome to class you little pukes. I am your substitute teacher. My name is Ibiki Morino. You will learn to fear and curse my name by the time we are though. At least you will all be able to do this obstacle course by the time I leave." The students all gasped at the monstrosity of cones, ropes, tires, walls, pits, spikes, projectiles, flames, danger, and general pointiness that lay before them. A few representatives of the previous class were being carried on stretchers to the nurse's office. Some of the assembled students broke into tears. Three of them passed out. "Let's begin."

Ibiki then thought that it was truly the simple things in life that made it all worthwhile.

 **Omake #2**

Gin walked into the Newspaper Club room, and was surprised to find only two other members there. Yukari and Tsukune were working on an article already.

Gin asked, "Where are Naruto, Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu?"

Yukari shrugged, not looking up. "I saw Moka, Kurumu and Naruto all run off just a few minutes before the club started. I was at the other end of the hall."

Gin asked "Do you think they had a lead on a good story?"

Yukari looked up, "Probably not. I mean you have heard the rumors around the male dorms and those three?"

Gin's eyes took on a far-away look. He had. Three girls at once, some guys get all the luck. Gin's mind realized that if Naruto was occupied, he wouldn't be keeping tabs on Gin.

Gin picked up his camera. "I think I heard a rumor that needs verifying. It might be worth a story."

Yukari added innocently, "Like the women's only nudist club having a meeting at the school hot springs today?"

Gin's nose dripped blood. "Yeah that one."

Yukari put her head down. "Have fun."

Tsukune turned to his girlfriend. "I didn't know there was a club for that."

Yukari grinned. "There's not. It's another meeting of the Bishounen Student Union."

 **Omake #3**

Mizore sat in her hospital bed. Kurumu was looking sheepish.

Mizore started out, "So Naruto was the one who pulled you into the bed?"

"Yes that's what I have…"

Mizore cut her off, "And you did try to get away?"

"Yes that's what I have…"

Mizore cut off Kurumu again, "And you had no intention to stay there when you took him to his room."

"Yes that's what I have…"

Again the succubus was cut off, "And you say that nothing happened?"

"Yes that's what I have…" Kurumu was getting tired of getting cut off.

"And you say that he needed the comfort?"

"Yes that's what I have…"

"So you decided to stay in the bed?"

"Yes that's what I have…"

"And have you wicked way with him?"

"Yes that's what I have been trying to tell you!" Kurmu's brain finally registered the last question. "That's not, I mean, nothing happened." Kurumu slowly backed away. She stopped when Mizore started chuckling.

"Gotcha."

"You aren't mad?"

Mizore shrugged. "I am a little mad, but I trust you. Besides, Naruto was here earlier and apologized profusely. He was rather tired and probably needed some form of comfort last night. Thank you for being there with him."


	14. Christmas Interlude

**AN: Just a bit of Christmas humor. This idea popped into my head and I decided to give it a try. Poetry has never really been one of my strong suits, regardless of my interest in it. Hope you like it. As with all my other chapters in this tale, the characters are not of my property.**

 **(Also since this is a repost, this was originally posted around Christmas, so it fit at the time.)**

* * *

 **The Night Before Christmas at Youkai Academy.**

It was the night before Christmas,

And all at the school

Were monstrous and scary,

Save for one brown haired fool.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The students were all stranded

The bus broken down

Most students were sad

Upon their faces, a frown

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

One student, though

Saw this as her turn

To catch a blonde yoko

You would think she would learn

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

After all, Mizore was

The jealous kind

Snow and ice would come

Rendering most girls quite blind

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The young Yuki Onna

Lay all enwrapped

By her boyfriend's tails

So comfortably trapped

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A pink haired vampire

Through the window peered

Feeling quite certain

There was nothing to be feared

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She saw her food source

Comfortably sleeping

Moka's stomach roared

Her hunger led to weeping

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Thinking herself quiet

Toward the dorm room she crept

Ignoring her surroundings

At the blonde's throat she leapt

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Suddenly she stopped

Thinking this all too easy

A memory of the last attempt

Made the girl quite queasy

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Looking down the girl saw

Traps, tripwires, and ice

In a multitude of forms

And none of them nice

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cursing to herself

Moka retreated from the room

Scared of everything

Lying in wait in the gloom

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Quickly she left

Then to the girls dorm she went

To borrow a few things

It was time well spent

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Leaving the dorms

She spotted hair of blue

A succubus out flying

"I need your help Kurumu!"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The succubus landed

Showing severe lack of sleep

From Moka's request

From laughter she did weep

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The vampire in a rage

Knocked the succubus out

She quickly saw the worth

Of a human shield to tout

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Quickly leaving

The scene of the crime

Moka laughed quietly

She would get him this time

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Kurumu dreamed

Of a blonde fox so fine

Unknowing that soon

Moka would be crossing a line

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The pinkette slid Kurumu

Face first on the floor

The trap that she sprung

Threw Moka out the door

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The vampire fumed

How could this be?

The trap caught Kurumu

Yet the one hurt was me.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka took out a box marked

Naruto hunting gear

Putting on a suit and goggles,

She opened the door with trepidation and fear

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The goggles showed her

A floor filled with traps

And a blue haired succubus

Spread across the sleeping pair's laps

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka raised an eyebrow

That didn't seem fair

She was the one blasted out,

Yet her decoy was the one who was deep in the lair

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mustering up her courage

Over the first tripwire she stepped

Only for her foot to hit a pressure plate

Over gouts of flame and poison darts the vampire leapt.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Snarling in frustration

Moka tried again

Only to be rebuffed

At a speed that felt like Mach ten

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Suddenly the vampire

Had the immediate thought

Of the student that

Naruto was supposed to have taught

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She went to Tsukune's room

And opened the door

She was shocked by what she saw

Tied up on the floor

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

In a very quick moment

Her hair wasn't the only part of her pink

Whoever knew it was

Yukari that had a bondage kink

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ignoring the muffled pleas

Of the boy tied up on the ground

Moka quickly backed away

And softly shut the door with nary a sound

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka trudged back

To Naruto's room

Trying to forget

What she had seen of Tsukune's doom

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka had taken out a box

Marked Explosives, Don't Touch

She emptied it out

Then a voice asked Overkill Much?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

There stood Tsukune

All decked out in bright green

Moka had only one thought:

He looks like a string bean.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tsukune gave a thumbs up

His white teeth gave a ping

You have the flames of youth!

Through Moka's ears, this did ring.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dynamic Entry! Tsukune leapt

Through the now open door

Then came stumbling out

Looking much worse than before

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Smoke rose from his form

And who should appear

But Yukari with a whip

And her face set in a leer

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka I'm sorry,

Tsukune shouldn't have left

I'll take him back now,

Tsukune moan, of hope, was bereft

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Purging her thoughts

Of this very strange scene

Moka set her sights

Once more on the blonde teen

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka's hunger waxed stronger

Her Rosary gave a rattle

Then to her surprise

Her inner vampire began to prattle

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

You are just a weak little girl

You call yourself a vampire

You are nothing but a limp leech

Now get some blood before we both expire

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Stacking the dynamite

Just inside the door with care

She figured the blast radius was small

And Naruto would still be there

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Setting the match to the fuse

Moka ran for the hills

She just hoped Mizore and Kurumu

Had updated their wills

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka counted down quickly

Then she heard a loud pop

When she saw the room

Her jaw, boy did it drop.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She turned to see the carnage, yet

To Moka's shock and surprise

Instead of a scene of burns and charring

A fog of confetti covered her eyes.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka's mouth was open

She fumed, it was a dud

Her inner self laughed,

You are just like Elmer Fudd.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

All these plans you have hatched

Blew up in your face

Looking at the results

You stink at the chase

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Let me take over

I'll show you my dear

How a vampire operates

Or else we'll be here till next year

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The sweet tempered Moka

Transformed with a glow

She jumped into the room

Then was thrown out into the snow

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Shock and frustration

Showed on her face

She jumped back screaming

Naruto! Know your place!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Mizore

Laying cuddled and snug

The Yuki Onna watched the vampire

With an expression quite smug

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

While she had been awake

Almost the whole time

Her thoughts on the matter were

Ah, the revenge is sublime

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

This uppity vampire

This pink haired wench

Thinking only of herself

And her monstrous thirst to quench

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

If only the girl would ask

Instead of jumping to take

She wouldn't have smashed

Her face with that rake

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The inner Moka

With rage was seething

She was a vampire, the best!

Not a babe who was still teething.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

These traps they all seemed

To be evil and cruel

It might have helped Moka

To remember the Golden Rule

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka thought for a moment

Who else could possibly help

Pass this gauntlet

Created by an impudent whelp

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Her thoughts turned to Gin

He could use his werewolf speed

To pass through these traps

And their danger not heed

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She went in search of the boy

She found him asleep on his bed

With pictures of girls

Laying all around his head

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Seeing one of herself

In clothing rather skimpy

Her rage bloomed and made

Gins abilities seem quite whimpy

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The battered wolf plead

"I'll do anything I swear!"

Moka snarled, "To Naruto's room!"

She then quickly followed the were. _(my beta pointed out that I should say this should be read like were in werewolf.)_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Gin stood by the door

His eyes filled with fear

"You want me to go in there?"

He sniffed with a tear.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Squaring his shoulders

The wolf set out

To conquer the traps

And show his own clout

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

However, before the wolf

Could bring his speed to the fore

A note near his eyes read

Gin, those pictures, I've got more!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The wolf paled slowly,

He had a choice to make

Be beat by the vampire

Or a blackmailing Naruto to wake

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Gin made his choice

Broken bones, those would heal

But if those photos got out

He wouldn't get a last meal

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Slowly turning towards

The girl with silver hair

He cried, "There is no way

I will go in there!"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Frustrated, the vampire attacked

And pounded the wolf bloody

A passing sleepy student was asked

By Gin "Help me buddy?"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka fumed! She raged.

"I'm hungry!" She did cry

Then she had a thought

There was one more person to try

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The witch Ruby

Although quite sweet

Wouldn't mind helping her

In getting a Naruto treat.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka woke the witch

"Ruby, go to your master."

Moka continued, "I need spells,

And you to be the caster."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ruby woke slowly

Moka seemed possessed and in a hurry

Not too unlike the incident

With that awful, atrocious curry

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka why did you wake me?

The witch slowly mumbled.

Moka pushed her through Naruto's door

And watched as through the traps she stumbled

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka soon realized her error

She had woken the witch

With a need for her spells

Her plans now had a small hitch

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Her jaw lowered further and further

As Naruto's defenses were tested

And yet the sleepy witch succeeded

In getting through them unmolested

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ruby tripped then landed

Quite safe on the bed

There was even a pillow

In a spot for her head

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ruby just nodded

"Thanks Moka. I need the sleep"

Yet out in hallway

The now pink haired vampire did weep

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She had tried all night long

Just for a little blood

Yet she was the one

Often face down in the mud

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

For hours she tried

Tripping traps through the night

Valiantly she refused

To give up this fight

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Then she noted that dawn was arriving

She had spent the whole time

In an effort for food

She huffed "This hunger is a crime."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She sat in the hallway

Her face full of dejection

She just couldn't crack

The room's terrible protection

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She sighed and then turned

To face the dreaded door

To see a brightly colored box

Just sitting on the floor

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She then spent five minutes

The box poking and prodding

Trying to determine

What the blonde fox was plotting

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She read the tag, and slowly opened the box

Tears came down her face in a flood

It was filled to the brim

With packets of blood

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sitting atop the pile was a note

Upon which was written

I like to be asked

Before I am bitten

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The note continued

Remember I said ask first

Had you done so,

Assuaged would be your thirst.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka drained a few bags

Reveling in the taste

So thirsty was she

Not was drop went to waste.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka sat and thought

Of her words and her deeds

She had been quite hungry

But hadn't thought where her actions might lead.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka sat thinking of what was done

She sat there depressed and listless

Hoping her actions hadn't lost her friends

Or ruined their Christmas

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A clone of Naruto

Had watched the whole night

Seeing every step, plot, and fail

Yet the pinkette wouldn't give up the fight.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The clone smirked as it saw

The girl's eyes begin to close

He wrapped her in a blanket

From her shoulders to her toes

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nudging the sleepers to one side

He set Moka on the bed

Softly placing a pillow

Underneath her head

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Moka finally was able to enter the room

Her last thought as she drifted off to rest

I hope their Christmas is good

This one has been the best.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

When he had tucked in the girl

And turned off the light

The clone whispered as he faded from sight

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

* * *

 **Thus ends my flight of Holiday whimsy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: If you still, for some unknown reason, think that I own anything related to either story, I have to wonder if you have skipped the previous chapters. But I own nothing in relation to either story**

Kurumu lay comfortably wrapped once again in Naurto's tails. Realizing that this was warm, comfortable, and oddly satisfying, she had an epiphany as to why Mizore spent so much time sleeping in Naruto's room. This was better than any blanket she would ever have. The tails supported her back and head perfectly. It was like a living bed. Of course it helped that it was sleeping on soft fur, which secretly had been a fantasy of hers since that night where she and Mizore had patched up the blonde. Kurumu decided that she needed to convince Mizore to let her do this from time to time. Surely Naruto wouldn't mind sharing his bed with two beautiful girls. Kurumu mused further; then again, he was rather in control of his hormones, unlike so many other Youkai their age. She continued feigning sleep as Naruto stirred. Her hand tightened reflexively on her fluffy pillow as it moved. She was warm! She would not be moved from this epitome of comfort.

Naruto woke and felt a weight behind him on the bed, laying on his tails. He stiffened. Mizore was still in the hospital wing. He slowly rolled towards the figure and was only slightly relieved to see his tails covering Kurumu and her head pillowed by a few. Checking himself, he realized he was still in the clothes that he wore yesterday, as was Kurumu.

Naruto gently shook the succubus. "Kurumu, wake up. What are you doing here?"

Kurumu stretched, "Mmm, Naruto that was wonderful. You certainly know what to do to make a girl feel amazing. You were even asleep the whole time. You have to let me do that again some time. Of course Mizore will have to agree to share. If any of the other girls knew about how you made me feel, she would be fighting off others left and right."

This led to a heavily blushing and sputtering Naruto.

Kurumu giggled. "Relax. Nothing happened. I was leaving last night, and you reached out in your sleep and pulled me down onto the bed. You were pretty torn up yesterday about Mizore and I figured you just needed someone near you. You always have her nearby after all." She then reluctantly stood and started putting on her shoes.

Naruto began, "Kurumu I need to..."

He was cut off by the succubus. "I know. Go talk to Mizore when she wakes up, and train until you don't feel bad anymore. I will talk to Mizore later and put any fears she has to rest. I just need to make sure my worldly affects are in order before doing so, since I spent the night here without her permission." She had a grin on her face.

This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Obviously they were talking about two different topics, but that would be a discussion for another time. He didn't have time to correct her as she shimmered from sight and his door opened and closed.

Naruto used an illusion dispelling technique to make sure that Kurumu really had left. He wondered from time to time if Kurumu felt just friendship for him or if it was something more. Mizore was rather tight-lipped on the subject whenever he asked her.

Naruto washed quickly and headed to the hospital wing. He snuck in and found a stirring Mizore. He held her hand as she opened her eyes.

"Naruto? Where am I?"

The nurse interrupted. "You are in the hospital wing and I told your boyfriend last night he couldn't come back until after breakfast." This was said with a hint of a smile. "I will give you ten minutes boy. Only because it was endearing to watch you yesterday. Then get out and don't come back until lunchtime."

Mizore broke down as soon as the nurse left. "I couldn't beat him Naruto. I tried to protect us and I couldn't." Her words were barely understandable through her sobs.

Naruto gathered his purple haired girlfriend in his arms. "It's okay Mizore. I doubt he will be a problem again."

Mizore, even through her sobs, hear the tone of regret, yet underlying steel of his words. "What happened?"

Naruto looked at the floor. "I think I killed him. I saw you hurt, lying there wrapped in his tentacles and I snapped. I had only wanted to use a second level attack on him. I should have taken Mom's and Dad's warnings about blood-lust more seriously." Naruto's hands were shaking. "I just wanted to see him pay for what he did to you. And what he said, I just acted, I couldn't control myself. I blasted him into the ocean." Naruto's eyes went to a slit pupil. "Just thinking about you laying there, hurt makes me so mad."

Mizore laid a comforting hand on Naruto's arm. "Naruto, I…"

Naruto cut her off. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on Mizore? When we do get married, we will have to work together, and we may have to fight together. You don't have to protect us alone."

Mizore looked at her blanket, tears freezing in icy rivulets on her face. "I have to be as strong as you to…"

Naruto hugged Mizore closer and murmured into her hair. "Mizore. You already are strong in ways I will never be. You are more selfless than I am, you have better aim than I do," Naruto paused, "and you make me want to be stronger and a better yoko just by being you."

Mizore was still crying, but now the desperate edge had gone out of her sobs.

The pair just held each other for a few minutes.

Naruto chuckled, "Mizore I don't know if now is the best time to tell you or not, but you should know about what happened last night." After a pause, he stated, "Moka knows I'm not a kitsune. She doesn't know what kind of Youkai I really am, but she is curious. She didn't see the fight thanks to an illusion done by Kurumu."

Mizore nodded. "I need to thank Kurumu for that."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He nervously mumbled out, "Mizore, Kurumu spent the night in my room." Before Mizore could get too angry at the succubus, Naruto quickly continued. "Apparently in my sleep I grabbed her and pulled her into the bed. I didn't mean to, I saw her when I woke up. Nothing happened I swear."

Mizore's eyebrows rose. There had been mornings where she went to get up early and Naruto pulled her back down. So it was a possibility. What did this mean? Was it simply an accident or an indicator of something else?

Naruto, misreading Mizore's silence for an angry one instead of an introspective one, began to apologize profusely.

Mizore cut him off, "Naruto, don't worry about it, I'll have a chat with Kurumu. Depending on what she has to say; we will see what happens."

The couple lapsed into silence. When their time was up, the nurse came back. She smiled when she said, "Boy, get to the cafeteria. I don't want you in here sick just to be with your girlfriend."

Naruto stood up, smiled, and left.

The nurse proceeded to check under the bandages to see how Mizore was healing. "He seems like a nice young boy. I take it you two are close?"

Mizore nodded. She then let out a hiss as one wrap caught on a wound that hadn't fully healed. "We have been friends for a very long time."

The nurse nodded as she spread an ointment over the wound. "After he brought you in he didn't leave your side at all. There was a girl with blue hair that was here almost the whole time too. She looked pretty sad you were in here."

Mizore responded, "That is Kurumu, she and I met here. She's a good friend."

The nurse chuckled, "She had to practically drag that boy out of here. He looked dead on his feet when he left last night. Part on me wondered if he would make it all the way to the dorms."

Mizore smiled. "That's Naruto for you. He's strong, stubborn, and an amazing person."

The nurse smiled back, "I would say that you two are definitely more than friends."

Mizore blushed. "We are kind of engaged. Nothing official; but we have an understanding."

"So young?" The nurse then fell silent. "Is it because you are a Yuki-Onna?"

Mizore nodded looking confused. Most Youkai didn't know that her being a Yuki-Onna would change things.

The nurse continued seeing her confusion, "When you have worked here as long as I have, you know a lot about many different kinds of Youkai." The nurse made sure no one was listening. "You ever spend the night in his dorm room?"

Mizore looked shocked, but a blush colored her face.

The nurse laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me tell you something. Boy's aren't allowed in the girl dorms after curfew, but it doesn't say anywhere in the rules that girls can't willingly spend the night in the boy's dorms. They expect you to be discreet about it though. That rule was made because you aren't the only type of Youkai that might try something like that. Knowing you are a Yuki Onna is enough for most people, especially since it seems he is accepting of your attention."

Mizore asked, "Do all the staff know about that rule?"

The nurse nodded as she made notes in the chart. "Yes they are supposed to tell a student's homeroom teacher that way they can keep an eye on the girl and make sure there aren't signs of coercion. Heavens knows that might be a possibility. I will be informing Miss Nekonome and I am sure she will give you the go ahead. We don't talk about the rule though. I expect you to not tell anyone anyway. All Yuki Onna I have met are extremely protective." The nurse snorted "Imagine if a succubus found out about that rule. They would never leave the boy's dorms. Well I will bring breakfast by soon."

Mizore took a few minutes to internalize that. Mr. Kotsubo knew and used that against her. If he wasn't likely dead, she would find a way to hurt him. She realized that she needed a way to fight against a Youkai that her ice wouldn't work against. Yetis would show up from time to time, Kushina would make short work of them. But fire couldn't be her weapon. She leaned back into her pillow. Maybe her mother would have a good idea.

Just before classes, Kurumu showed up. While Mizore had allowed the girl to sleep in the same bed as Naruto before, it was under her supervision. Mizore finished her breakfast as Kurumu came into the room.

Mizore sat up in her hospital bed. Kurumu was looking sheepish. Kurumu gave an explanation from her point of view about the whole situation. From Naruto's fatigue to the late hour and also she promised multiple times nothing happened and they both remained fully clothed at all times.

Mizore started out, "So Naruto was the one who pulled you into the bed?"

"Yes that's what I just…"

Mizore cut her off, "And you did try to get away?"

"Yes that's what I tried…"

Mizore cut off Kurumu again, "And you had no intention to stay there when you took him to his room."

"Yes that's what I have…"

Again the succubus was cut off, "And you say that nothing happened?"

"Yes that's what I have…" Kurumu was getting tired of getting cut off.

"And you say that he needed the comfort?"

"Yes that's what I have…"

"So you decided to stay in the bed?"

"Yes that's what I have…"

"And have you wicked way with him?"

"Yes that's what I have been trying to tell you!" Kurmu's brain finally registered the last question. "That's not, I mean, nothing happened." Kurumu slowly backed away. She stopped when Mizore started chuckling.

"Gotcha."

"You aren't mad?"

Mizore shrugged. "I trust you. Besides, Naruto was here earlier and apologized profusely. He was rather tired and probably needed some form of comfort last night. Thank you for being there with him." Mizore allowed her eyes to become the solid electric blue that often made others feel scared of the girl. "But if you do that again, I'll freeze you solid and drop you in the Antarctic."

Kurumu nodded quickly, excused herself, and then went to class.

* * *

Moka stood in the training area with her arms crossed waiting for Naruto. From what she overheard last night Naruto had his reasons for not telling her, but they were friends, weren't they? How long had Kurumu known? Had the succubus used her wiles to gain that information? Most of all did Naruto not trust her? How long had Naruto known Kurumu anyway? It was obvious that he and Mizore had known each other for a long time. Her musings were cut short by Naruto's arrival.

Normally Moka greeted Naruto, today however, she was silent.

"Afternoon Moka."

Silence was his only response.

"Moka?"

Moka turned towards Naruto, "Why don't you trust me? Am I your friend or not?"

Naruto sighed and leaned against the cliff.

"Moka, I…"

"You have let me believe you to be something you're not. You know everything about me. Why?" Moka interrupted, a few small tears ran down her cheek. "Why do you say you are my friend if you let me believe a lie?"

"Let me ask you one question Moka. Do any of us know why you have two different façades? One of which is sealed? Have any of us ever asked why that is? Friends understand that sometimes there are secrets that need to be kept."

Naruto nodded when Moka internalized those questions, but didn't let her speak.

"Let me tell you a story. Two powerful families hated each other and have been fighting for as long as anyone can remember. The youngest children of both sides were sent away from their clans for a while. They met in a village and became friends and then at Youkai Academy where they fell in love. When they told the other what type of Youkai they were, their love was stronger than the hatred that they had been taught when they were children. They later married after running away from their families. The only reason why they haven't been killed is twofold. One, they had a child, which by the rules of these families means that the couple is allowed to continue to exist and raise more children since this species of Youkai has few children. The second is that no one knows where they are."

Moka looked rather incredulous. "Will you at least tell me what class of Youkai you are?"

Naruto replied, "You don't believe me do you?"

Moka shook her head. She then scoffed accusingly, "That sounds like an excuse."

Naruto angrily replied, "Moka. I am trying to keep my family safe. When I met you, I was on a training trip and had just left one of the clan's towns. I saw what they do and how they act. There were still whispers about what my parents had done and how it was a shame to their parents. My parents are the youngest child of each leader. I wouldn't put it past either of them to remove the disgrace themselves, regardless of the rules of the council."

"But Kurumu and Mizore know the truth."

"Mizore has known because we grew up together and Kurumu knows because she helped Mizore patch me up after Gin cleaned my clock. I was unconscious for it."

"How did she react?"

"A lot like you actually." replied Naruto. "Since she has known me longer she was rather angry at me, once she got around to it after breakfast. She was crying and screaming at me before I explained it to her. With Kurumu, she has to get her feelings out of her system before you can talk to her."

Moka looked a little taken aback by that. She really hadn't seen Kurumu angry before. Jealous of the attention Moka was getting yes, but never angry.

"So what kind of Youkai are you?" Moka asked.

Naruto gave her a long, hard stare. He then sighed. "Moka. If you continue to gain my trust, I will tell you. Lately, I feel like you just want to drink my blood." He raised his hand stalling Moka for a moment. "Think about it."

Moka, regardless of her anger decided that she needed to just that. She spent the next few moments going over their interactions in her mind. Almost every morning she asked Naruto for blood then jumped, most time only listening to a half a syllable. She hung her head. It was really no wonder that he wasn't telling her. She hadn't been a good friend. She had been letting her hunger get the better of her. What was worse was that Naruto's blood tasted so good. And how it made her feel when she tasted it… Moka shook her head. "You're right. I haven't been a good friend." Moka sat on the ground hugging her knees. "Tomato juice just doesn't cut it anymore. It is like I'm drinking water. It doesn't do anything to my hunger." Tears filled her eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Naruto crouched down in front of her. "No. Like I said you are a vampire and I understand. However, I want to be your friend, not just your personal blood bank. If you show me you want the same thing, I promise I will show you what kind of Youkai I am."

Moka smiled, sniffed, and stood. She then smirked, pressing the seal to her rosary. Shifting into her halfway form, her voice took on the quality of Inner Moka. "Why do you hold back in our spars?"

Naruto stood leaning back against his tree. "Vampires are S class for their strength, Werewolves for their speed." Naruto paused. "I want to improve my hand to hand fighting. If I used my full abilities, I couldn't improve in that area. Some can be rather devastating. Luckily I can translate what I learn into my Youkai form with relative ease. I train with my weapons with Mizore since she has better aim than I do. My other techniques, I could practice with my parents, but I would have to leave school. Just like I won't use water against you in a spar, my other abilities are similar."

Moka, both of her, thought that over. Cracking her knuckles she said, "Very well then, I guess I will just have to push you into revealing more to me. I guess I will have to stop holding back as well." With this she leapt at Naruto, smashing him into the cliff face.

* * *

Yukari sat in her room. Her homework was done to an acceptable level. She glared at the crystal in front of her. It had taunted her for far too long. She hadn't found a puzzle that she couldn't solve. She was due to meet up with Tsukune in a little under an hour. She grit her teeth and channeled magic into the crystal.

Yukari found herself in the illusion once again. She sat studying the details around her. It was all the same as before. She sat in a meadow with a small stream running through it and a circular pool. She stood and went over to the pool. After the past few days she was sure that this was the key. She had investigated almost everything else. After studying it for a few minutes, she quickly became frustrated. She paced back and forth. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She picked up a rock and threw it into the pool, cursing loudly. What happened next made her jaw drop. The stone sat on the surface for a brief moment; then it sunk below the surface. The water then changed from a placid pool to a boiling geyser. Yukari stood in shock then tossed another rock towards the pond, this time at the part of the creek leading into the pool. Now the geyser was hitting a tree that was on the opposite side of the pool. Yukari, realization, dawning in her eyes, picked up more rocks and started tossing them in the various parts of the creek, pool, and once, in a stream of bubbles that was coming out near the end of her time in the illusion. Every time something disturbed the water's flow it changed.

She sat at her desk for another few minutes while the illusion faded. "Why didn't I see it before?" She murmured. Then she realized her error. Runes were what she was familiar with. They merely stored power and caused an effect. Seals shaped and changed it in ways that were familiar, but different. Seals, she reasoned, needed another dimension in which to work. The energy needed to flow. Runes just held the energy then released it in a specified manner. Seals must take the energy, shaping it by the nature of the seal. Just like different spells produced different effects by shaping her magic a certain way. Seals acted like a focus that only did one thing, but did it astonishingly well. Yukari repeatedly smacked her head on her desk. The answer was relatively simple. Now to find Naruto to see if she was right.

Yukari took out her broom and soared towards the training ledge. After all it was the most likely place to find him. She was held back at the barrier of the illusion as she saw a rather large and vicious torrent of water erupt out towards the ocean. It then condensed into hundreds of small streams that were moving extremely fast. These then swerved and redirected themselves towards a rather large rock that seemed to be floating on the water. The streams then hit the rock from almost every angle, turning it into powder. Yukari blinked. She shook her head, then blinked again. What was Naruto doing? A moment later the barrier allowed her to pass. Naruto was standing sweaty and shirtless. Mizore and Kurumu were on either side of him, helping him to sit down. Yukari landed.

Yukari's face was slightly pale at the power that the attack had shown. "I don't know what that was about Naruto, but if I ever make you angry at me, could you do me the favor of warning me that I have done so?"

This caused all three in front of her to laugh. Naruto patted the ground in front of him. "What did you need Yukari?"

Yukari shook her head then smiled. "I think I figured it out!" she stated, happily bouncing in place, her previous unease forgotten

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. "Have you now?"

Yukari nodded, using her wand to draw in the air, leaving trails of magic while explaining her epiphany. "The seal shapes and changes the energy that is fed into it. The symbols act to create specific turbulence which in turn causes certain effects to appear as the energy is shaped. It is similar to shaping a spell, but there must be a component of some kind that determines how big the reservoir of energy can be. Runes, on the other hand, can store only a set amount of power, regardless of what they are made of. While making them bigger stores more power, there is no control in releasing the larger amount of power; you just get a bigger effect. I think that seals can have a built in function of output control. Your barrier shows that. You also can link seals without changing what they do. Runes, when linked cause a new effect to appear. Theoretically if you were to control the reservoir of a seal you could have it store as much energy as an entire city of witches!"

Throughout this explanation Naruto made no motion as to say if Yukari was right or wrong.

"Well? Am I right?" Yukari asked nervously.

"You threw a rock in the illusion didn't you?"

Yukari's jaw dropped to the floor. "But, how did you, wha?" she mumbled unintelligently.

Naruto laughed. "Most people do the same thing after a bit of frustration. But not everyone gets it. Apparently my father started drawing symbols on the water's surface." Naruto grinned, "That works too."

"Am I right?" Yukari pressed, trying to ignore Naruto's chuckles.

Naruto nodded. "Congratulation Yukari, you are now officially an apprentice Fuinjutsu student."

Yukari squeed, jumping around pumping her fist in the air. She then stopped. "Why do I have to understand that first? You could have just told me that."

Naruto looked her in the eye. "Most people if they are just told that will only ever see a seal as ink on paper not something that guides the flow of energy. They are the ones that usually die when they start working on anything above basic seals." His tone was strong, and Yukari was convinced.

Yukari nodded. "Thanks again Naruto." She then jumped as her watch alarm sounded. "I have got to get back to the school, I am tutoring Tsukune. His grades just need a little bump and then he should be fine to transfer schools if he wants."

This news shocked both Mizore and Kurumu. Kurumu asked, surprised, "Tsukune is leaving Youkai Academy?"

Yukari looked abashed, "He is thinking about it. There is a little too much excitement for him. I think he prefers a quiet life." She threw a leg over her broom. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow for our first real lesson." As Yukari flew towards her tutoring session with her boyfriend, she felt very pleased with herself. One of her goals had been met, now to focus on Tsukune and solidify another one of her other goals.

* * *

Sitting in his math class Tsukune felt his headache get worse. How did Yukari and Moka keep these things straight in their heads? He had spent quite a bit of time studying, but the rules, formulas, and when to use them kept getting jumbled in his head. It didn't help that the teacher, Miss Kagome Ririko, was dressed in clothes that showed off her generous figure. Yukari wasn't in this class. When she explained it to him, he could do the problems, but once everything else got added in, he faltered and his headache would just get worse.

"Mr. Aono, would you please answer the question on the board?"

Tsukune looked at the question on the board. He saw a circle with two lines and various values and signs. From what he could gather, it was either a volume or surface area question, but he was so nervous he couldn't tell.

"Well Mr. Aono you shouldn't be daydreaming in my class. Exams are coming up, after all."

This caused Tsukune to pale. If he wanted to transfer, he would need to pass his exams with high scores. He resolved to ask Yukari about extra tutoring.

"Oh, you have forgotten that small detail have you? If you don't show improvement, I will have to make you take a remedial class if you want to pass.

Tsukune found himself rather uncomfortable with that prospect.

He kept his head down trying to work out the problems. After class he left quickly. Yukari was already waiting at their usual lunch table.

"So how was class Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

Tsukune grunted noncommittally while beginning to eat.

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"I can't seem to remember the rules and formulas that we have been studying. If I don't pull my math grade up, my chances of being able to transfer are practically zero."

Yukari nodded. 'Do you want to skip Newspaper Club and study?"

Tsukune sighed, "We probably shouldn't unless we want a speech from Gin about how important attendance is and how everyone must do their part."

Yukari shuddered, "If it is anything like the one he gave to Naruto, Mizore, and Kurumu; I see your point." She then continued, "Those sparkles are in my nightmares."

Tsukune grimaced, then nodded. "How about after dinner tonight?"

Yukari looked at Tsukune, a coy grin on her face. "So quick about inviting me to your dorm room Mr. Aono, what would your parents think?"

The result of this comment was a red and spluttering Tsukune.

"You mean you don't want to have your wicked way with me?"

This led to an increase in the embarrassed boy's exasperation.

At this point Naruto showed up for lunch with Mizore in tow.

Tsukune, glad for the reprieve, changed the topic. "Naruto, where are Kurumu and Moka?"

Naruto shrugged, beginning to unwrap his lunch. "Moka asked to talk to Kurumu for a minute. They'll be along shortly."

* * *

Kurumu stood facing Moka, "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

Moka was slightly nervous, so she was unable to control how fast her next words came out. "Naruto feels like I haven't been a good friend and have only been around him for his blood, and I have been thinking about how I have been acting, and I've been a horrible friend. I don't want to lose you guys as friends. I need your help Kurumu!"

Kurumu blinked. What Moka had said was said in under two seconds, all jumbled together. "Let's pretend I didn't understand what you just said and start from the top." It wasn't a lie Kurumu only caught a few words.

Moka sighed. "Naruto and I had a talk. He said some things and I thought about them and I haven't been a good friend to him."

Kurumu nodded. "So what are you going to be doing about it?"

Moka hung her head. "I don't know. Every time that I have seen him lately, I can't seem to stop myself. I can't even tolerate Tsukune's blood anymore. I've never heard of this before. The only time I can seem to control it is when we are sparring. But even then, it's just to beat Naruto and drink as much as I can."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Well, vampires have a long life and history. Is this kind of thing normal?"

Moka shook her head. "Usually Youkai blood tastes atrocious. Naruto's blood, however…"

Kurumu cut her off, "Whenever you drink it you practically force yourself on him."

Moka nodded sheepishly. "Does his race have history with the vampires where something happened?"

Kurumu looked pensive at the idea, "I'll ask him, but from what I know, there is very little interaction with his race and others." Kurumu then thought for a moment. "A strong Youkai can throw off a Succubus' Charm. I know Naruto isn't affected. Could the fact that he is strong be affecting you?"

Moka thought about that for a few minutes. "I don't know. If that is so, it isn't something that will be easy to find out. Vampires are very proud Youkai."

Kurumu snorted. "Seeing Inner Moka definitely proves that." Kurumu thought for a few moments. "What about when you go to his training ledge? There have been a few times in the past few weeks where you seem to dote on him and not even think about drinking his blood. What holds you back then?"

Moka looked confused. "I don't know what you mean."

Kurumu looked at her incredulously. "Those time where you helped us take an exhausted Naruto back to his dorm. Or the time when you realized that he needed a towel and water and you ran all the way back to campus for it."

Moka shook her head. "What are you talking about Kurumu?"

Kurumu looked up at the time. "After class today, we are going to the training ledge to have a conversation with Naruto."

* * *

Naruto and the girls had left the building when Yukari came up looking worried.

"Can I borrow one of you guys for a few minutes?"

Naruto shrugged, "What's going on?"

Yukari nervously replied, "Well, I was going to help Tsukune with studying for his math test, when I saw Miss Ririko dragging Tsukune away talking about how he needed to learn more and let a woman show him how it was done."

This caused a few raised eyebrows.

"I need to make sure he is okay. I didn't like the look on her face."

Kurmu piped up, "What do you need?"

"I just need to sneak into the remedial math class room and check on Tsukune and make sure he is fine."

Naruto looked at Mizore. "You are the best at getting around unnoticed. Can you give her a hand?"

Mizore nodded then faced Yukari "You owe me two new bags of suckers for time away from Naruto." The grin on her face showed Yukari that there was no ill will.

Yukari smiled, "How about half a bag?"

The two girls bartered over the cost of Mizore's assistance as they walked away. Unbeknownst to Naruto Yukari bartered down to half a bag of suckers and a book that would come in handy after Naruto took her to the Snow White fields.

* * *

(With Naruto, Moka and Kurumu)

Once at the training ledge, they all sat down on some chairs and a couch that Yukari insisted were created by magic. If anyone in their group had seen the notifications about any missing furniture from the teacher's lounge they paid it no mind.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?"

Kurumu began, "Naruto, I was talking to Moka about her behavior. She wants to change, and I encountered something weird."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What was weird?"

"After some of your more intense training sessions, Moka doesn't remember her actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Moka remembers nothing of helping to carry you to your dorm, or some of the errands that she ran for you."

Naruto turned to face Moka, whose stomach growled. She confirmed, "It's true. I have no idea what she is talking about." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; her hunger was making things harder.

"I've never heard of anything like that before." Naruto responded after a few moments of thought.

Moka shook her head. "I haven't either. Like I told Kurumu, vampires are rather vain and proud Youkai. It may have happened before, but I've never heard about it."

Kurumu voiced her opinion. "So are Succubi, but you never even heard any stories?" Kurumu left off the fact that any stories from a succubus' point of view usually involved intimacy.

Moka rolled her eyes. "Vampires never talk about things that might make them seem ugly or lower than other Youkai. One of my sisters can transform herself, which is considered a lost art because most vampires won't do anything that makes them appear different from their normal appearance. The only ones who really know about that are my family. We aren't supposed to talk about it."

Naruto finished the thought, "So if they thought it made them weak, it wouldn't be mentioned."

Moka nodded, ignoring her stomach's growling. "That is what I think. Father might have heard about it, but he might be angry at showing weakness."

Kurumu asked, "So how do we find out what triggered Moka becoming practically addicted to your blood Naruto? And what about her weird behavior?"

Naruto shrugged. "We may not know why, but it could be any one of a number of things. It could be because of my true form, Moka's seal, or something else entirely."

Moka murmured, "Like you were my first time?"

Kurumu blushed then practically shouted, "What do you mean by that?!"

Moka looked confused. "He was the first one to let me drink his blood."

Kurumu nodded, "Just checking."

Naruto was thinking, when his head suddenly popped up. "Moka, you said that the times you don't remember were when apparently you helped me back to my room after a hard training session?'

Moka nodded, 'That is what Kurumu said."

Naruto placed on hand on Moka's shoulder. "Let me try something. I have to actually be close to touching you because the seals would just drain away what I am about to do."

Moka's stomach growled loudly in response. "Um Naruto, before you try this could I maybe, you know, have a sip?"

Naruto chuckled, "You have held back admirably, go ahead."

Moka latched onto the blonde's neck and drank her fill. Standing back, she said, "I'm ready. Go ahead."

Naruto put his hand on Moka shoulder and channeled some Youkai. He felt some get sucked away from him towards the seals once it left his body. Moka stiffened.

"That is odd." Moka said

"Good or bad?" Naruto asked. After, her reaction, he quickly stopped his flow of energy.

"Neither, just different."

Naruto looked disappointed. "I thought it might be my Youkai energy that was in the air. But no changes Moka?"

Kurumu piped up, "Her eyes were black when she was like that. They still look green to me."

Moka shook her head no. "Thanks for understanding Naruto. I have to go finish my homework."

Kurumu and Naruto said goodbye to the pink haired vampire but neither had noticed the faint rays of black that had crept into Moka's normally pure green irises.

(With Mizore and Yukari)

As the pair made their way towards the room that Miss Ririko used for her remedial lessons, there was no set topic of conversation. As they neared the room, they suddenly heard Tsukune's screams.

They broke into a run, but Mizore stopped Yukari. 'We can't both go in through the front door Yukari."

Yukari just sputtered.

"If there is something set up to deal with interruptions, both of us will be caught. There is an air duct access ten feet back. Let me get in that way and I'll drop down then you come in."

Tsukune was now moaning, so Yukari huffed. "Go then."

Mizore nodded and just before she swung herself up into the duct said, "Count to thirty then go through the door."

Yukari walked back to the door clutching her wand. She quickly counted to thirty. Then with a wave of her wand the door was blasted inwards. She went through the door seeing Tsukune with the tail of Miss Ririko clamped around his head. Mizore dropped down a second later from the ceiling, hands full of her ice throwing knives.

The math teacher was dressed in a leather corset and had a whip at her side. "How dare you intrude upon this place of learning!" She then lashed out with the whip towards the girls. Both jumped out of the way, Mizore throwing her knives at Miss Ririko.

"Any ideas?" asked Yukari.

Mizore replied, "You distract her and I will get Tsukune. Snakes hate ice."

Yukari nodded. 'She's a lamia. Be careful around her tail."

Mizore nodded and rolled taking Tsukune's legs out from underneath him. She then put a coat of frost around the flower-like appendage at the end of the teacher's tail. This caused the sides to lift off of Tsukune's head. Mizore slid the slightly comatose boy out of the room.

Once Mizore had frosted the tail, Yukari let loose, attacking Miss Ririko's body. She summoned her cards and caused them to fly around the teacher giving her several shallow but rather painful cuts. The teacher lunged at Yukari. "You can't teach him like I can, you are a child you…" Her voice was cut off as she was now encased in ice.

Yukari looked at Mizore. "What did you do that for? I could have taken her."

Mizore replied. "Her voice got on my nerves. Aren't you going to check on your boyfriend."

The duo left the room and a figure in a black uniform faded into view. "Kuoyo will be pleased with this information." was murmured as it kicked the frozen teacher then disappeared from view once more.

In the hallway Mizore and Yukari both helped Tsukune stand up. Tsukune was shaking. "Can you take me back to my room?"

The trio made their way back to the room, Tsukune only being able to do so under his own power after about ten minutes. Mizore looked over her shoulder a few times on the way back.

Yukari looked at her strangely. "What are you looking for?"

Mizore shook her head. "I keep getting the feeling like someone is watching, but no one is there. It is rather odd."

At this the hidden watcher backed away.

Once they had gotten Tsukune back to his room, he turned to Yukari. "That is the last straw. Can you help me start my transfer paperwork?"

Yukari looked sad and nodded. "I understand Tsukune. We'll start after dinner."

At this Mizore slipped out. Yukari and Tsukune spent the rest of the day working on the necessary paperwork, and putting in a request for his transcript so that he could change schools. They would spend the next few days preparing it and talking about what was going on. Tsukune even told Yukari that he was just a human, and due to Naruto's concoction, he might be able to be considered a boundary being, once he could do anything with any sort of reliability. Until then, it would be simply too easy to discover he was human. Yukari knew that trying to convince Tsukune was a lost cause and that since he trusted her, she would trust and help him so that he would be safe. After all, if those naughty scenes from her dreams were to ever come true he still had to stay in one piece.

* * *

"He didn't even defend himself from the lamia, and his screams were as such that he had no pain tolerance. It even took him some time to recover from the attack."

"How long?"

"Easily fifteen minutes."

And he didn't even attempt or show signs of transforming when he was in pain?"

"No sir."

An evil smile crept across the face only partially illuminated by the floating balls of fire. "This is good news. Another week or two to find some eye witnesses, and we will finally have a reason to not only kill a human, but shut down the Newspaper Club. We simply _have_ to disband for not obeying the rules now won't we?"

Cold laughter echoed around the dark room.

 **AN:  
**

 **Only two Omakes for you with this chapter.  
**

 **Omake 1**

The staff all sat at the weekly meeting. The Headmaster had made an appearance, which he usually only did once a month.

"I have an announcement to make." The white-cloaked man said. "Until further notice all gym classes are cancelled. Mr. Kotsubo has gone missing. I will need to begin the process to find a replacement."

This caused a murmur among the staff.

One teacher piped up. "What do you mean he disappeared?"

The headmaster continued, "He is gone and we can't find any trace of him. Luckily there are no missing students to report as well. He may have left after attacking a student."

This caused nods from most of the staff. Even if they wanted to, their contracts said no attacking students. Oddly enough Miss Nekonome's mauling of students was always overlooked.

The Headmaster continued, "This student's abilities could not have seriously injured our wayward teacher, but he is missing." After a pause he continued, "I have a few people in mind, but the only ones that I know that would be considered overly strict for military training, let alone high school students." He bowed his head in thought. Then looking up, he continued, "In fact I know just the right individual for the job." Inexplicably all of the students at the school suddenly shivered in fear.

A few days later The students were treated to a man in a green spandex bodysuit with a flak vest. His hair was cut in a rather definitive bowl cut and his eyebrows looked like caterpillars.

His voice echoed over the field. "My youthful students! We must fan your flames of youth! We will begin by a fifty lap run around the campus and if we can not do that, we will all do one thousand push-ups and if we cannot do that, we will..."

At this point most students had decided that this individual was just too scary to attack and decided to try to find a way to escape during the run. Little did they know that the new teacher would be running in circles around the group as they ran.

Kurumu looked at Naruto, "He is as crazy as you are with training."

Naruto ginned, "I think I'll like this guy."

"YOSH! Let's go!" rang out as the students began their torture sess... that is to say, their gym class.

 **Omake 2**

Kurumu lay staring at her ceiling. She had been trying for quite some time to get to sleep. The past few days she had been unable to properly fall asleep. She punched her pillows in frustration. Even though the bed was very good quality, and usually very comfortable, it just had been lacking the past few nights.

She screamed her frustration. "Why can't I fall asleep!"

It wasn't until the fifth day of this difficulty that it hit her. She growled in frustration. She want fluffy fox tails. That was going to be the only way to get any amount of sleep.

After formulating several plans, then discarding them, she decided that there was no way to get the sleep she needed, mostly because Mizore was still in a rather protective state of mind. That and she had no desire to become a succubus-sicle. As she drifted off she mumbled about the comfort that she needed and the fluffy, fluffy tails that she would have to get for herself.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing related to either story.  
**

School life continued as normal, that is to say, as normal as a school of Youkai could be. Tsukune spent quite a bit of time studying and was finally able to bring his grades up to a point where, if he passed his final tests; he stood a decent chance at another school accepting him and transferring out.

The Newspaper Club was gathering in the club room after the exams Miss Nekonome had given them all a note about an important announcement. Naruto was late as he was giving Yukari a sealing lesson and Moka had volunteered as an assistant. Gin was, as usual, late.

Kurumu looked around, "Mizore can I ask you a question?" her voice was rather quiet and nervous.

Mizore nodded, "Sure."

"I don't want to be awkward but…" Kurumu trailed off.

Mizore's eyebrows knit together. "But…" she prompted.

Kurumu decided to be as blunt as possible. "I want to sleep with you again!"

Mizore was shocked into silence.

Kurumu continued, unperturbed. "It was a great experience and it made me feel so good." She paused and then continued, "I know that you didn't think that it was a horrible experience either. Naruto didn't say anything negative about the experience either."

Mizore sputtered and Kurumu chuckled. Both missed a pair of thumps that came from outside the door.

Mizore collected herself. "Explain why I should allow you to spend a night cuddling with Naruto?"

Kurumu sighed. "I haven't slept well the past few weeks." There was proof of this in the slight circles under her eyes. Kurumu then pointed to the circles. "Do you have any idea how long it takes a Succubus to get something like these? Sleeping with Naruto's tails as a pillow is the most comfortable thing ever. I know you won't let me be there alone. Pleeeeaaasse Mizore. Just one night." begged the succubus. Kurumu saw Mizore's face beginning to darken in anger then pulled out her trump card. "I will cook every meal for you for a week. I will even make the ice dishes that you said are good. Anything you want! I will be your culinary slave!" The succubus then utilized the dreaded puppy dog eyes technique to strengthen her bargaining position. The fact she was on her knees begging help out too.

Mizore stopped, and then asked, "You are agreeing to basically be my slave?" She then added laughing, "Would you be willing to wear something fitting of that status?" Mizore smirked, "Or should I say lack of something?" The look on Mizore's face was close to laughter.

This caused another pair of un-noticed thumps outside the club door.

Kurumu laughed, glad that her friend had moved beyond homicidal thoughts and was now joking with her. "Only around mealtimes, but in essence yes, the fluffy tails are worth it." Kurumu paused then nodded, "Definitely worth it. You have no idea how jealous I am of you."

Mizore thought about the offer. Her skill in cooking was dismal enough that she could barely make some of the ice dishes that were her normal fare. The few times Kurumu had made them, Mizore had pronounced that Kurumu's first attempts were on par with what her mother was able to do. It was a tempting offer. Her internal debate was cut short by the arrival of Tsukune and Miss Nekonome.

"We will discuss this later." Mizore whispered.

Tsukune looked confused. "Do you two have any idea why Gin is passed out in the hall and seems to have a massive bloody nose?"

Miss Nekonome added, "And why it looks like it happened four times?"

This caused the two girls to shake their heads.

Miss Nekonome hung her head. "Well four blows to the head will mean he needs to go to the Nurse's office. I will take him. Don't let any others leave before I get back." At this, Miss Nekonome picked up Gin and slung him over her shoulder.

Unseen by the occupants in the room, a member of the Public Safety Committee woke, glad that his illusion had held. He was glad that Kuyuo had placed a strong illusion over him to mask his presence from the Club. He was listening to the two girl's conversation through the door, his jaw dropped at this revelation. He noticed that the werewolf that had caused trouble last year had also stopped with his hand on the door and then leaned in close to listen as well. When he heard the rather… surprising questions the succubus asked. Unbidden images had arisen in both of the eavesdroppers minds and caused the nosebleeds sending them both back into the wall opposite the door. The second time had put them both out for a while longer. He counted himself lucky that the werewolf was more affected than he was. His cover would have been blown had that not happened. He staggered his way down the hall. He would just tell Kuyuo that nothing of importance was spoken about in the meeting. Now he needed to plan for surveillance around the girl's dorm rooms. Yeah, surveillance. That and he decided to discreetly ask Namikaze for tips.

Kurumu then asked Tsukune, "How is your transfer paperwork coming along?" Kurumu didn't understand why a Youkai would have any desire to leave Youkai Academy. She did consider Tsukune a friend so she did try to be happy for him, even if she was confused about his motivation. Yukari, she understood that. She was preparing to be an apprentice under Naruto's father. Yukari had explained to Kurumu the excitement of her community about the seals that Naruto was teaching her. They had offered to sell themselves as indentured servants to learn it, some even offering as yet unborn children to pay for the chance to learn it. Kurumu knew that seals were really useful, but they just seemed too complicated for her. Besides, Jiraiya and Naruto could always do them for her if she asked nicely.

Tsukune shrugged. "I have to wait until the summer results are posted. Then I can apply to transfer. It won't be for a few weeks."

The students were then surprised as Moka opened the door then stepped back to allow Naruto through and Yukari followed the pair. The vampire had been more subdued as of late. She had been taking the advice of 'be a friend first' to a level that was frankly, difficult to explain. Over the past few weeks Moka had stopped jumping onto Naruto to drink his blood. Instead, she now waited patiently and only asked Naruto when there would not be many witnesses. However she now drank from Naruto like someone who had left the desert and found a fresh spring. Naruto's healing abilities were up to the task of keeping his blood supply up, so it wasn't a burden. Moka had taken to being rather demure and deferring to Naruto in almost any group decision. Naruto had expressed that he thought that Moka had been trying to make up for her previous indiscretions, but Mizore and Kurumu weren't fully certain that is what was going on. Mizore didn't complain too much. Moka was treating Naruto now like how Mizore felt Naruto should be treated. Kurumu had convinced Naruto to try flooding an area with his Youkai to see if it affected Moka. One trial, after Moka drinking her fill, yielded the same results as before, but another, when she wasn't thirsty, caused the black-eyed Moka to return. This time, however, it lasted an entire weekend instead of a few minutes. Multiple theories were thought up, as to why, but it was determined that Moka not be around when Naruto's Youkai was a forceful presence in the air.

The students waited, chatting about the end of the term. Miss Nekonome arrived and smiled t he group. She blurted out happily, "We are having a club field trip!" She then hopped in place. "To the Human World!"

Yukari spoke up, "Miss Nekonome, The only Youkai who can leave the school during the summer and visit the Human World are those raised in the Human World. That means Kurumu and I can't go."

Miss Nekonome shook her head, "It will be fine as long as a teacher is there." She then continued muttering, "I think." She then shook her head. "You must have completed all remedial coursework in order to attend. At this, Kurumu's face fell. Mizore patted her friend on the shoulder.

Tsukune looked shocked. He didn't know he could return home during the summer. He then realized that nothing crazy, unbelievable, or life threatening could happen in the Human World. His attitude improved immediately. "Don't worry Yukari. I was raised in the Human World; I'll help you make sense of it."

Yukari smiled brightly. Tsukune was helping her out. Soon all the research she had done of the Toad Sage's works could be put to use.

* * *

Naruto and Mizore walked slowly towards the bus stop. It was not early, and regardless of the fact that Naruto had been up earlier than this for training, there had been an impromptu party last night. With classes out, the curfew had been relaxed. Even then, they had to resort to illusions and stealth to get back to their dorm room unseen. Sleeping in had been the order of the day.

Mizore laid her head on Naruto's shoulder dozing, while at the same time walking without stumbling. They arrived at the bus stop and Tsukune, Yukari, and Moka were all there. Naruto sat his pack down and Mizore proceeded to wake up.

Tsukune asked, "Where are Gin and Kurumu? Weren't they supposed to be here too?"

Moka answered, tilting her head to the side, "Kurumu said she had remedial classes to attend for math before she would be able to come. I don't know about Gin. I am really looking forward to taking a trip with my friends. I am a little nervous though. I don't exactly have good memories about the Human World."

Moments later a blue haired blur leapt through the air and landed on Naruto's back. "Nope! I'm done! I get to come."

Yukari looked shocked. "That was fast, I thought it would take longer."

Kurumu stared at Yukari. "All I had to do was show the Math professor that I mastery of the subject and I was free to go." At this she held up a permission slip that was signed. "

Yukari looked skeptical. "So what is the formula for…" Her question was cut off at the arrival of the bus.

Mizore stood and put her hair in a ponytail. This time of year, it would be hot in the human world, and she did not want to have her hair in the way. She then whispered to Kurumu, "Did you forge that note?"

Kurumu shook her head, getting down off of Naruto's back. The pair stood back as the blonde put their gear on the bus. "I did not tell a single lie and that note is real. I showed that I had mastered what was being discussed and was excused."

Naruto and Mizore had helped Kurumu with math and knew it was not her strong suit, and as such, they wondered what had occurred.

* * *

(The previous day)

Gin and Kurumu went to a study room.

Gin smiled, "Well I guess it's just you, me, and Miss Ririko."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "I have no desire to talk to you right now Gin. I wanted to go with my friends."

Gin looked at Kurumu. "I failed on purpose. Why would I want to go to the Human World when I could receive private tutoring from a hot teacher?" One could hear the leer in his voice.

Kurumu looked at Gin quizzically. He obviously hadn't heard what happened to Tsukune. The door creaked open ominously revealing a dark interior. The pair of students entered. Gin and Kurumu sat in front of large stacks of assignments.

Miss Ririko appeared in a leather outfit and a whip. "You have been assigned to me to bring your grades up." At this she lashed out at Gin hitting him with the whip. "You will…" She stopped, "Yes Kurumu, do you have a question?"

Kurumu gulped then nodded. Since she was a little creeped out by the whole situation, she had to say something. The question she had wanted to ask had died halfway in her throat. After a moment she stuttered out the first thing that came to mind. "Has anyone shown you how to use one of those? There is too much wasted movement, and your wrist isn't moving enough." Kurumu had been going to ask if they got any breaks but the creepy grin on the teacher's face had scared her so she had to say something. Why oh why had she said that!

The teacher looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

Now, being committed to follow through with her query instead of brushing it off and getting to work, Kurumu stood up and held out her hand. Once she had the whip, she demonstrated what she had meant. "If you do it the way you were doing, the brunt of the force is like a lash instead of a sting."

The teacher looked impressed. "Where did you learn this?"

Kurumu looked down. "I'm a succubus. This kind of thing was covered in-depth by sixth grade and practiced by eighth grade. After that it got more advanced. I'm not really into it, but I do know what to do."

The teacher looked at the blue-haired student appraisingly. "Perhaps I underestimated you. I will make you a deal. For every proficiency that you show me; I will remove an assignment from your stack. And if you manage to teach me something better, I will pass you in my class. After all, you must have devoted yourself to your studies at some point. Maybe Math isn't your gift. You do want to become a chef from what I heard. I will make sure you know enough to do any problem that comes your way."

Kurumu looked around, "How do you want me to show it to you?"

Miss Ririko pointed to a perversely giggling Gin. "We have a perfect test subject right here." She then opened a closet in the room. "You can use my toys if you want." The contents of the closet could easily be placed in the realm ranging from pointy and disturbing to painful and scary.

* * *

(Back at the bus stop.)

"She was shocked at what I knew as a practical exercise, even if my math theory isn't the best. It took at least an hour and a half of demonstrating my proficiencies, but I managed to do it." Kurumu smirked, "It was always nice to see shock on another student's face when they underestimate you." Inside her mind she cackled. Gin would probably not come within twenty feet of her now. Who knew that only a handful of simple beginner level succubus techniques would be so effective? She had only gone over the most basic things and Miss Ririko had sworn that if Kurumu continued to show such enthusiasm in private tutoring, she wouldn't fail another math class, so it was a win-win situation for Kurumu.

Miss Nekonome took the slip from Kurumu and announced that Gin had not finished his work and would be staying behind.

Gin, at this point had developed a nervous tic while tears streamed down his face. He furiously scribbled on worksheets as the whip lashed his back, followed by a riding crop that flicked each side of his skull should he turn from the assignment in front of him. He jumped from time to time as small electrical shocks were administered when he got a question wrong. Gin would have to forcefully repress what the clothespins and feathers were used for. He shuddered once again. He bemoaned his fate. Why oh why had he let himself be swayed by the swaying hips of a hot teacher? Maybe this was a sign that he should no longer be a pervert.

* * *

Jiraiya paused as he entered Succubus Valley. "It was if a lone voice cried out and was silenced. I hope another pervert has not changed their ways. I must make my next book the best ever!"

Ageha swooped down to her Destined One. She picked him up and flew towards their home. She had heard Jiraiya's declaration and decided to provide some inspiration in her own way. He had been gone a long time, after all.

* * *

The bus ride was full of discussion among the passengers. Tsukune asked Miss Nekonme after a few minutes where they were headed. He was surprised to discover that it was actually close to his house. He doubted that he would have the chance to visit, but it was nice to be back in normal Japan.

Tsukune saw that Yukari was rather nervous. "Yukari? Is something wrong?"

Yukari tried to look nonchalant, but failed miserably. After a few minutes of trying to come up with a few things, ultimately she told the truth. "Even though I look human, I have never been to the Human World. Our city is protected and warded at the bottom of a canyon that is hidden. Only very rarely do we leave our city, and even then only a select few. Since Naruto and his family know Fuinjutsu, then I have to leave and it scares me a little, leaving home and interacting with Humans, it so scary."

Tuskune thought about how out of place he had felt at Youkai Academy and nodded.

Yukari's illusion dropped as they exited the tunnel. The witch then glomped her boyfriend. "I'm so glad you understand Tsukune!"

Tsukune took her wand and put it in her backpack. "Remember, you can't use magic where Humans can see you." He merely smirked as she pouted. He also took off her hat and put in into her backpack. "That might be too hot given the temperature."

Yukari looked enraged. She took her hat out of the pack and glared at Tsukune. "What did I say about touching the hat?!" At this, Yukari seemed to grow larger and an unholy fire burned around her. "What did I say about touching my hat?!"

Tsukune cowered back in fear. He managed to stammer out, "You-you haven't said anything about it."

Yukari shed her fear-inducing presence. She leaned in to Tsukune. "A boyfriend only removes a witch's hat if they intend to remove all of her clothes along with it." She rubbed herself against the boy. "Is that what you want Tsukune?"

Tsukune sputtered in response.

Kurumu laughed at the pair. "That's not true about witches. A succubus on the other hand…" She trailed off and laughed at the face of the Yukari and Tsukune. "Yukari, it isn't nice to joke about your culture with someone who doesn't know about it. It's one of the reasons Succubi have so many problems. Too many Succubi joked about things like that." Her face became slightly downcast. "At school someone might take normal behavior as an invitation." Kurumu looked down as she remembered the Madslug.

Any further conversation was cut off as the bus slowed to a stop. They could see the ocean and a large field of sunflowers was in front of the bus.

Miss Nekonome stood. "In order for this trip to be approved, we have to have a club-related activity while here, so we are here to investigate this area. It is rumored that there is strange activity in this region. It could simply be fear and rumor from the Humans or something more. I want you to check out the area. There have been multiple disappearances.

The Bus Driver opened the door. "We have a section of the beach reserved. We will be taking the bags there. Miss Nekonome will be gathering supplies while I confirm our reservation. You will need to take a look around and then meet us there. He then handed Tsukune a map.

The group then got off the bus and began to walk around. Mizore, now that she was out of the air conditioning of the bus promptly popped another sucker in her mouth. "It is really hot here." She took out a fan as well.

Naruto handed Mizore a bottle of water. "Freeze part of it and make it cold to keep cool."

The Club Members explored the field, walking along the paths. Suddenly the group stopped, save Tsukune and Yukari. Those two paused when they noticed that Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Naruto were all looking around.

Tsukune asked, "What is the matter?"

Kurumu responded, "There is a Youkai presence here. It is well hidden, but it is there. Yukari, you're the witch, can you tell if it is another witch?"

A pair of red-brown eyes widened slightly.

Suddenly they heard a pair of voices close by.

"What do you mean this is dangerous? It is just a field of sunflowers."

"This is the Witch's Knoll. Rumor has it that there have been a lot of disappearances in this area. The police have never found anything. My uncle is a reporter and he said that the police are frustrated that there are no clues. The dogs won't even go in the field. Something about it gives the investigators the creeps. They say that a witch cursed the field."

"So they think it's cursed or something?"

"Nothing official, but all of them say that there is something off about the whole place."

The Club pushed through the sunflowers separating them from the other visitors to the field.

When they saw Yukari's outfit the pair of girls screamed. "The witch!"

Tsukune laughed. "She's not a witch. She just really likes cosplay." He was glad he thought of this response just in case someone asked about Yukari's outfit.

One of the girls pointed to Yukari's hat. "But she's got the hat!"

Tsukune responded, "Does she have warts? A big bulbous nose?"

The girls shook their heads.

Naruto piped up, "Does she weigh as much as a duck?"

This caused all eyes to turn to the blonde.

Naruto continued heedless of the stares. "Then she is not a witch. We need a lift down into town. Can you help us? We are here on a school trip, our bus driver said it would be a fun experience to hike all the way to the beach, and my girlfriend," Naruto gestured at Mizore, who was drinking heavily from her slush bottle. "doesn't like the heat. We need to catch a bus to the beach and maybe buy her a snowcone or three."

The girls nodded and they were glad for an excuse to leave the field.

Unseen by the group, a collection of leaves looking disturbingly like hands crept back under the soil.

When they got to the car, Mizore and Kurumu offered to sit on Naruto's lap to conserve space. While this caused raised eyebrows among the human girls, they ignored it in favor of flirting with Tsukune.

Yukari quickly put a stop to this by sitting on Tsukune's lap. The conversation of the short drive was all about the various rumors that surrounded the sunflower field and a house that some people insisted they saw sitting atop a hill during a full moon.

A figure in a skirt stepped out of the field with a sunflower in hand and watched as the car drove away. A smile ghosted across a shadowed face.

Once they arrived in the city, Mizore made a beeline to a snow cone stand and proceeded to buy more than anyone expected her to carry. It amazed most people watching as she literally juggled and ate ten snow cones at the same time.

Naruto was given a dirty look when he took one and proceeded to help himself.

The group saw that the next bus to their section of beach wouldn't be coming for at least another forty five minutes. They then wandered for a bit. Tsukune and Yukari were looking in a store window when suddenly a rather large unpleasantness of ravens descended and crowded around the pair. Tsukune and Yukari decided to run. However, when Tsukune left the flurry of feathers he noticed Yukari was nowhere to be seen as the ravens flew away.

Yukari was deposited on a roof top by the ravens and was facing a slightly taller red-brown eyed girl in a brown skirt, pink corset with laces crossing each other and going to a choker, and looked like magenta nylon sleeves with holes in them, a blue cloth bracelet on one arm and a leather bracelet on the other, and a pointed end that attached to her middle finger in a triangle. She had a rather interesting hairdo with part her brown hair in pigtails just above and behind her ears with the rest hanging loose. One thing made Yukari realize that this person was not a human. The apparent witch was holding a rather powerful wand. It was almost a staff in length. Most witches and wizards had at most a small stone as a focus for their wand. Her parents used foci the size of large marbles and were considered more than moderately powerful. This witch had one that was easily just bigger than the size of a tennis ball. There were two other purple stones that were likely foci as well on the wand's handle. Yukari was considered talented and strong that she could manage a wand with multiple small stones in a runic stabilizing array. This is what gave off the blue pentagram when she used her wand. Yukari and her mother had figured out how to do it, and Yukari's wand was the subject of debate among their Enclave. If this witch was able to use so large a focus, particularly with two more large foci in tandem, it meant that she could be rather formidable. She likely had a large repertoire of spells and power to spare. Only the village elders back home dared to use a focus even close to the size that this witch possessed. The only thing that might be scarier is if she would have been holding a grimoire. Yukari tensed for a fight.

A soft laugh broke the tension. Her captor smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet a fellow witch. My name is Ruby Toujo. I apologize for taking you away from your group, I just wanted to greet you in private. I heard your conversation in the field and was wondering if you were really a witch. Now that I can sense your energy, I know you are." Ruby paused, "I was wondering if you would consider aiding myself and my Mistress in our endeavors to protect our land."

Yukari frowned. "Are you the reason why people have been disappearing?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "While I would like to stop anyone who dares to come to the Knoll, I have never cast a spell on any human."

Yukari brightened a little. "Is there an Enclave nearby? I didn't know that there were any near here."

Ruby shook her head. "Sadly no. My parents were killed in a car crash by _humans_." The venom present in the taller girl's tone was particularly strong. "I was raised by my Mistress. We are all that exist here of any boundary beings."

Yukari looked down. "I'm sorry."

Ruby smiled, "It was a long time ago." She paused, "Yukari, even if you don't help us, I would like to be friends. There is only one other boundary being here. She is my Mistress."

Yukari smiled. "Actually, there are two more. Me and my boyfriend, Tsukune. We are here from Youkai Academy on a club trip."

Ruby's eyebrows rose. "The boy who you were with? You found a wizard at Youkai Academy?"

Yukari shook her head. "Yes, that was him, and no, he is a shinobi. They use a different type of energy, but he can't do anything reliably." She then amended, "Unless he drinks Orange Juice. But we don't let him do that." Seeing Ruby's inquisitive look, she continued, "Don't ask. And don't give him any. He might as well be a human. But I like him anyway."

Ruby mused over this information. "Think about my request Yukari. Witches have to stick together after all." She then turned to walk away. "You can use the fire escape to get down."

"But how will you…" Yukari fell silent as she saw six black wings sprout from the back of the witch as she took off, Ruby then turned invisible once she was over the next building.

Yukari shook her head. Transformation magic was advanced and extremely difficult to master. Using her magic to disappear was no small feat either. She went over to the fire escape and made her way down the building.

* * *

Naruto, Kurumu, Mizore and Moka all stayed close to the bus stop. This was in large part due to the large amounts of shade and close proximity to a snow cone vendor. After Mizore had downed her tenth snow cone, Naruto smiled, shook his head and went over to the vendor. He then came back with a block of ice the size of a small book. This he then slid down the back of Mizore's shirt. The Yuki Onna smiled at Naruto and enjoyed the cold that her caring boyfriend provided. While this garnered quite a few odd looks, no one commented.

Kurumu noticed something on Naruto's wrist as he was providing a modicum of comfort to Mizore.

"Naruto, what is the bracelet?"

Naruto then smiled slightly at the succubus. "My Youkai aura can be rather unsettling for some humans. This blocks it. Should the need arise, I can remove it, but I wore this all the time back home. It's kind of uncomfortable to wear it after not having to block my power for so long." He leaned in closer. "Unfortunately, I can't do any techniques while wearing it, but all I have to do is unsnap it to stop the effect."

Moka tilted her head. "Why does that matter? If anything, it keeps the humans away from us."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If anything it draws more attention to it if that happens. We are supposed to be low-key. Besides, it's not like we are going to get in a fight here is it?"

Any rebuttal was cut off at the appearance of Tsukune. He looked out of breath and slightly scared. "Yukari is gone. We got attacked by a flock of birds and she was gone." This caused all of the members in the club to focus. "I looked around for her for a minute but I couldn't find her." Tsukune was obviously becoming more panicked.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. "Wait here for the bus Tsukune. If we aren't back by the time it gets here, take it anyway. Tell Miss Nekonome what happened."

Naruto and the girls had only walked about one hundred feet away from the bus stop and turned a corner when they saw Yukari come out of an alley.

Kurumu spoke first. "Yukari! What happened? Tsukune is really worried that you might be hurt."

Yukari looked at her watch. "I'll tell you all later. The bus gets here in five minutes."

The group then quickly made their way back to the bus stop and they were greeted by a relieved Tsukune who picked up Yukari and hugged her tight. The witch gained a slight pink color in her cheeks at the greeting.

Mizore had to be dragged away from the now much richer snow cone vendor as the bus arrived. It wasn't until Naruto whispered to her that she could be able to create ice down at the beach once they were away from the group did the slightly overheated girl come along.

The bus ride was uneventful, but the bus was rather full of people headed to the beach. Once they arrived, they saw Miss Nekonome in a red bathing suit being gawked at by most of the men around her.

"Hey guys! Over this way. We have the end of the beach reserved, and all your gear needs to be set up."

Once they crossed over to a private beach section, they were able to relax a little. All of their bags had been put well above the high tide line and they saw coolers, tent bags, and other camping gear. There was a changing and restroom hut that Mizore went into to change before anyone else could. Suddenly the outer wood developed a coating of frost that refused to melt. Most of the group chuckled, but the girls grumbled about Mizore hogging the changing area.

Miss Nekonome had already prepared a simple lunch for the group. She then announced, "Okay guys, that now that you all are here, you can do what you want. Me, I am off to find some fish for our meals. After all it is only right that you experience a true seaside buffet." She then strapped a large wicker basket to her back and set off with a spring in her step.

Kurumu laughed. "Do you think she realizes that she forgot to change out of her swimsuit?"

This caused quite a bit of laughter. Yukari couldn't resist commenting. "Maybe she did it on purpose to get a better price."

This caused more laughter. It didn't help matters when Kurumu checked the cooler and found it half full of seafood anyway.

Once the group had finished laughing, Mizore emerged from the hut with a look of relief on her face. "I needed that. Feel free to change." The inside of the hut glistened with ice, but was quickly melting. She then walked into the water and suddenly ice cubes popped into existence around the purple haired girl. Kurumu was first to the hut. She changed with surprising speed. Each person shivered slightly as they left the hut but were glad for a break from the heat.

It only took a few minutes for each person and they were soon just tossing around a volleyball. Mizore was even coaxed out of the water to join in. Yukari was using the occasion to flaunt in her bikini to Tsukune. Kurumu gathered a bucket of seawater and dumped it on the witch, laughing. This of course started a water fight that Moka quickly retreated from. Once they were sitting in the shade under a collection of beach umbrellas did the topic of Yukari's encounter surface.

Moka started off the conversation. "So what couldn't you tell us earlier?"

Yukari shook her head, "Oh yeah. Apparently, there is a witch who lives near that sunflower field. She says that she hasn't cast any spells on humans, but something about the way she spoke about the other witch seemed…off."

Tsukune spoke up. "So there is more than one witch here? Maybe the other one is causing all the trouble."

They all nodded. Naruto mused, "That is a possibility, but is also possible that something else is going on here."

Tsukune groaned. "Any chance that we could have a normal, boring trip?"

The group laughed. Miss Nekonome made her reappearance toting another cooler and a basket full of fish.

"Hi guys! I've got enough for dinner." She pouted, "I thought you would have the tents set up already.

At this time, a raven flew down with a piece of paper in its beak. Yukari took it and it flew away. Yukari read the note out loud.

 _Yukari, I would like a chance to speak to you again. If you can, I will meet you at the top of the cliff just after sunset. – Ruby_

They saw the raven land on the shoulder of a figure at the top of the cliff that turned and walked away.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in pitching the tents and enjoying the beach. Since Miss Nekonome wasn't there, and no one contested it, Mizore claimed the smaller of the two tents and then said that it has for her and Naruto. Kurumu's pleading eyes made Mizore merely look at the succubus and say, "I'll think about it."

Naruto, as dinner was cooking, was thinking. He had been taught that the best time to lay traps is a few hours before the target was due to arrive. He studied the cliff face. Even with only a hint of Chakra, it would be able to be scaled. The proximity of the cliff prohibited anyone from actually seeing what was going on at the top. Naruto felt that something was off about the whole situation. Once the sun had sunk lower on the horizon, Kurumu and Moka had started making dinner. Naruto slipped off, unnoticed by everyone.

He climbed up the cliff face, using the stones both for cover and as stepping stones. He was rather surprised that he found a steep pathway up that he had missed since he was trying to climb unseen. He shook his head and climbed the path instead. It was hidden anyway. He hadn't seen it when had studied the cliff face.

Once he reached the top he felt an odd form of energy in the air. It was similar to when Yukari used her magic, but it was different. Naruto hid behind some trees that were at the top of the hill. His trained eye didn't see any regular traps but something seemed off about all of the plants at the top of the hill.

Naruto decided to wait to see if the witch would make an appearance. His waiting paid off as the sun sunk below the horizon. Magic would make any traps very easy to set up.

He was shocked as the witch had three pairs of wings protruding from her back. Yukari hadn't said anything about this witch's form of transportation.

The witch landed and turned. "You can't hide from my guards human scum."

Naruto stood to face the witch. "So are you the reason people have been disappearing lately?" He tensed for a fight.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone over the top of the cliff. Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all had come up the trail. This drew the attention of both Naruto and Ruby.

"Naruto if you aren't up here, I'm going to…" Kurumu trailed off upon seeing the blonde and the witch. "Yukari, can you do that?" asked the succubus, pointing at Ruby's wings.

Yukari shook her head. "No, my magic lies in other areas, living transformation is very tricky. Quite frankly, my transformation magic is workable at best."

Ruby put on a smile. "Yukari, I am glad to see you. I take it you know this individual?" she asked gesturing towards Naruto.

Yukari nodded. "He is the boyfriend of Mizore; our resident Ice Queen."

Ruby nodded. "I apologize, I couldn't sense any Youkai from you. I thought you were a human. Very few Youkai can mask their energy so effectively. It is a true talent."

Yukari snorted, "It is his bracelet. It uses Fuinjutsu to block it. Otherwise it leaks all over the place."

Yukari, however, missed the sharp look from Naruto and the calculating one from Ruby.

Ruby only had one thought going through her mind. 'Yukari knows Fuinjutsu, Mistress did command that should Yukari have any gifts that would be useful, to bring her to the Knoll. That is definitely useful.'

Moka asked Naruto, "What are you doing up here? Are you dodging the dishes chore again?"

Naruto shook his head. "I traded Tsukune for it earlier. He… WATCH OUT!"

As he yelled, he pushed Yukari out of the way of a thin spike that had risen from the ground, with a strange glowing green liquid leaking from the tip. Unfortunately, it had been moving fast enough to hit him. While Naruto twisted so it wouldn't puncture his rib-cage, it dug deeply through the top of his shoulder and upper arm. The spike contracted, Naruto shuddered once and fell unconscious.

Yukari looked at Ruby in fear. "What have you done?"

Ruby responded, "What my Mistress demanded. I will…"

Ruby's response was cut off as Mizore had transformed. Her long hair was like a raging curtain of a purple blizzard, her clothes had become a pure white kimono, and her eyes a blinding white with wisps of fog trailing from the corners. A scream of inarticulate rage sounding like an icy wind through a mountain pass tore from the girl's throat. The plants around her had turned to solid ice, and her hands, instead of ice claws were cloaked in a glittering, pulsing whirl of snow and ice. Mizore seemed to fly as she ran towards the witch, a coating of frost and ice was left on the ground and a flurry of snowflakes marked her passage.

At the same moment as Mizore, Kurumu screamed in rage and grief. Her eyes shone a bright pink, her wings erupted from her back, her talons extended, and the air warped around her. She then launched herself towards the witch who held her wand ready to defend herself.

As Mizore had transformed, so had Moka. Her eyes were scarlet with a black starburst around the slit pupil. Her body was surrounded in a pulsating miasma of red that rolled out from the Rosario. Not a word was said, she only screamed, then attacked.

Yukari, was stunned. Naruto had taken an attack meant for her, and seemed to be dead. She stopped as she saw his chest rise and fall. His breathing could fade quickly. She had to stop whatever was going on. She noticed Ruby had been rather severely beaten in the short time it had taken for her to check his condition and turn back to the fight. All three girls moved in for the kill when a massive bronze dishpan covered the witch to protect her from harm and also prevent her escape. The three older girls all turned their glowing eyes towards the witch after their attacks severely crumpled the large golden pan.

Before too much of their anger could be directed at her; Yukari yelled out, "Naruto might be poisoned! The only one who can tell us what is was is her! If you kill her he might die too."

This seemed to break through the rage directed at the witch. Slowly, all three girls returned to their normal appearances. Yukari sighed heavily.

Mizore gestured and a slide of ice appeared, descending to the beach. Yukari removed the tub to find Ruby unconscious. Yukari levitated the older witch and went down the slide behind the trio of girls and their unconscious cargo.

Once they had arrived in camp Tsukune saw Naruto being carried by the three girls and shrugged it off. When he saw an unconscious girl floating beside his girlfriend, well, that is when he began paying attention.

Mizore and Kurumu took Naruto to the second, smaller tent, while Moka helped Yukari get Ruby situated in the larger tent. Yukari cast spells to deal with frostbite, blunt force trauma, and nasty cuts. After these and a few other kinds of healing magic, Ruby began to look better. After she finished, Mizore entered the large tent.

Mizore started the conversation, "Naruto is awake, but groggy. The gash on his shoulder is healing, but he needs to sleep for it to heal properly. I have Kurumu sitting on him to keep him from leaving the tent. But I intend to find out why the witch attacked in the first place."

Yukari nodded. "She is healed from most of the damage you did to her, so she should be waking up soon."

Mizore merely held up a hand and created a rather slushy snowball. This was then promptly dropped on the girl's chest, just above the corset.

Ruby sat up quickly, shrieking and spluttering. She wiped furiously at the cold mess that now adorned her upper chest.

Tsukune stood in front of Yukari. He asked, "Why did you attack Yukari?"

Before Ruby could answer, Yukari spoke up, "What was injected into Naruto?" Her gaze held Ruby's attention.

Ruby replied, "A simple sleeping potion. It isn't too strong, but it will make him groggy when he wakes up in eight hours.

Mizore's eye glowed blue. "He is already awake. Now answer Tsukune's question. Why did my boyfriend take an attack meant for Yukari?"

Ruby's face went from shocked to resigned. "Mistress wished that I attempt to bring any witches to her that would be helpful in her cause. Since Yukari knows Fuinjutsu, she would want Yukari to be at the house."

Yukari scoffed. "You missed, and just so you know, you stabbed the boy who was teaching it to me."

Ruby's shocked face returned. "But he is not a wizard! If he was he would be out for eight hours. How can a non-boundary being know one of our greatest arts?"

Yukari shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly trust you."

Silence reigned before Tsukune spoke up. "The disappearances are your doing aren't they?"

Ruby hung her head. "Mistress has commanded that protections be put in place."

Yukari tilted her head thinking, and then spoke, "What did the Humans ever do to you? We only stay away so that we don't have to worry about them discovering our magic."

Ruby spat out, "My family was killed by humans! Mistress took me in, I had nowhere else to go and I have to…" her voice trailed off.

Moka spoke up, her sweet demeanor was clear to see. "I am sorry about your family. We would like to know; what is the plan that the other witch has in store?"

Ruby replied, "I cannot say." At this her eyes fixed on Yukari.

Tsukune retorted, "Can't or won't?"

Ruby looked pleadingly at Yukari, "I can't. Yukari, please. Don't let them ask again." Ruby was now holding back a grimace.

Yukari froze. She asked softly, "Ruby, are you under _orders_ to not divulge certain information?" The emphasis in her voice was clear to all listening."

Ruby nodded, tears tracing their way down her cheeks.

"Do you have to be back by a certain time?"

Ruby nodded once more, pain lancing through her face.

Yukari stood, "I will explain everything. Naruto is the one with the Fuinjutsu knowledge. Oh, in truth, I am only beginning to learn it. Tell your Mistress that."

Ruby nodded and ran from the tent, while Yukari held back the rest of the Club.

Mizore ground out, "Why did you let her go?" the air in the tent had plummeted in temperature.

Yukari sighed heavily. "She is under a Vow."

This statement was met with blank stares. Yukari continued, "If a witch makes the wrong kind of promise, they are bound by that. It usually involves a ritual of some kind. If Ruby made the Vow and the other witch is the Holder, then the other witch could command Ruby to do anything except kill herself." Realization dawned on the group. "You all saw how much pain she was in when she left?" Nods were the response. "If she fails to do as she is ordered to do so, it will cause her immense pain. If I asked her about it directly, she may be under orders to never say anything about the Vow. That is why I let her go. Many Enclaves have declared such activities such as Vow creation Black Magic."

Moka asked the question on everyone's mind, "Is there any way to get her out of it?"

Yukari shook her head. "There are only two ways: if her 'Mistress' releases her, or if one of them dies."

* * *

As Ruby exited the tent she held out a hand and a raven dropped her wand onto her palm. Ruby shed tears as she flew away, fearing what would happen now. She just hoped that her Mistress wouldn't ask her if she suggested about the chains that had been placed around her.

As she landed near the Knoll, a large house hidden by magic in the middle of the sunflower field appeared. Ruby felt a shiver of fear along her spine. She strolled into a parlor covered in pulsating plant roots. A grey-haired figure in black robes with grey fur lining sat in a chair.

"What have you found out about our visitors Ruby? Don't leave any details out."

Ruby knelt, sitting on her heels, with her head down. "The group from Youkai Academy is here visiting, but seem to just be here as a club trip. The witch of the group is being taught Fuinjutsu."

This caused a gasp from Lady Oyakata.

Ruby noted the motion to continue, "One of the group has a bracelet with seals that fully suppresses his Youkai. He is the one who is teaching the witch these skills."

A gnarled, veined finger was placed under Ruby's chin, forcing her to look the older witch in the eye. "Why is this Youkai not in front of me at this moment?"

Ruby shuddered, "I am sorry Mistress, but I thought it was the witch who designed the seals and attempted to knock her unconscious and bring her here. He jumped in front of my attempt. Three girls in the group saw his actions and attacked me suddenly. As I was unprepared for the attack, I was severely injured. The young witch healed me. I noted it was time to report and was able to slip away."

Lady Oyakata paced in front of her student. "You are sure that there was an actual example of fuinjutsu?" At Ruby's nod, the witch continued, "You have brought me rather interesting information. I will forgo your punishment for being late because of the quality of information that you have given me. This Youkai must be captured. With seals around the Hollow and the Knoll, the humans would regret even trying to set foot on our land. Ruby, the Garigarious are now mature. Any further incursion will be met with an attack. If that group intrudes, capture the witch and the one who knows Fuinjutsu. The others can be an offering to keep the Garigarious under control.

Ruby nodded. She had come to expect such an order. Part of her wanted the group to leave as soon as possible. Oddly enough a larger part wanted to go with them. She wanted to get away from the Vow and her Mistress. She would miss the peace and quiet of the Knoll.

Lady Oyakata stood on a balcony, as she looked out over the Knoll, she held out a hand. A raven swooped down. It was one of the few that still answered to her. "Go and listen to see if there is any way to bring that group here." She then was caught in a coughing fit that ended with a crimson stained handkerchief. "That little time left? Well, I will have things set up to protect this place even after my passing. Ruby will not like it, but the Knoll will be safe."

* * *

Naruto slowly regained consciousness. His shoulder ached slightly, which was odd, but then again he also had never had a giant needle shoved through his shoulder before and pumped full of some kind of sedative. Mizore and Kurumu had filled him in on what happened after he took the attack for Yukari.

He had tried to get up to go confront the witch who did this to him, but the remnants of the sedative in his system and a blue-haired succubus using her nails to anchor both herself and some of his tails to the tent floor, he asked Mizore to go and get some answers. He looked to his left and Kurumu was still cuddling his tails. To his right Mizore was sleeping and drooling on his shoulder. A combination of his tails and her long purple hair covered the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and boxers she had stolen from him. The tent swayed slightly in the morning breeze the beach provided. He tried to nudge Mizore awake, but it was ineffective. Instead he poked Kurumu until she regained consciousness.

Glaring at the blonde, while at the same time ensuring her grip on her fluffy bedding, Kurumu spoke, "Are you feeling okay Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "Still a little sore, but what happened? You said everyone was okay."

Kurumu sat up, draping tails over her form. "After you took the attack from Ruby it is kind of hazy. I was so _angry_ at her I just attacked. Apparently it is the same with Moka and Mizore." Kurumu paused, then continued, "From what Yukari said, Mizore actually transformed into something that she had not seen Mizore do before. She said it was like looking at a human description of a vengeful Yuki-Onna, but far more intimidating."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

Kurumu replied, "You know how every once in a while Mizore's hair is purple snow instead of ice?" At Naruto's nod she continued, "Well, her clothes changed into a pure white kimono and her hands, instead of those giant ice claws that are as long as my nails, they had a miniature blizzard around them. Yukari also said that there was a trail of snow that followed Mizore and the ground was frozen." Kurumu shivered. "I saw her like that after Yukari covered Ruby with a giant washtub. Her eyes glowed white. Not that electric blue they sometimes do when she uses her powers, but a bright white. After a bit she transformed back to normal, the kimono actually dispersed into snowflakes. I didn't know Yuki-Onna could do that."

Naruto chuckled, then replied, "Mizore is a special case. No one in her village knows why, but there have been a few instances of Yuki-Onna displaying such abilities. The list is not very comprehensive, just about the snow for hair instead of ice. This looks like something that can be added to the list. A few of the village have been talking about seeing if her abilities can be duplicated."

Kurumu was shocked. She knew that Mizore was stronger than what a Yuki-Onna was normally, but to have abilities that her own people didn't know much about? Kurumu shook her head. Since the aforementioned Yuki-Onna was asleep, Kurumu decided to have a little fun. "Naruto? Mizore agreed I could sleep on your tails only if I was a kitchen slave and cooked all of your and her meals for the day." She then stood and Naruto noticed she was wearing a rather skimpy nightgown. She then clasped her hands in front of her and bowed deeply, almost causing her rather impressive bust to escape the confines of her clothing. "What would the two of you like for breakfast, Master?" She giggled inwardly at the massive blush covering the shocked boy's face.

Naruto was shocked that Mizore had made such a deal, and that Kurumu was being this flirtatious. Normally she held back a little. He wondered what else the pair might have agreed to. Wrenching his mind from that train of thought, he able to sputter out, "Whatever you feel like making Kurumu. I'm sure Mizore will be hungry. She always is after using so much of her power. Some of our training was really draining."

Kurumu nodded, then decided to push her luck. "Of course Master. Of course, if you ever want to wear me out as thoroughly, all you have to do is ask." With this she gave Naruto an over the top wink and put up an illusion to get dressed. She knew Naruto would have issues if he saw her get changed. Not to mention that the sleeping Mizore was now holding one of her throwing knives and her hand was twitching. Kurumu decided to not push her luck any further.

The students spent the day on the beach and in town having fun and gathering information about the activities of the witches, respectively. Ultimately they sat discussing the situation around dinner. No one really mentioned anything about how Naruto and Mizore's plates looked better than everyone else's. Miss Nekonome was distracted by a fishmonger that had set up shop only a short way away.

Naruto started out the discussion. "How do we know she was under a Vow?"

Yukari tilted her head to the side. "There is no way to definitively say yes or no, but you don't joke about that."

Tsukune spoke up, "What if we saw the two of them together?"

Yukari tilted her head at that. "It would be pretty easy to determine then. There is a particular type of magic invoked if her Mistress gave her an order. I could tell she wasn't faking the pain. I still had a spell on her to make sure she was healing properly. When she started experiencing it, she may have been disobeying an order. There was no physical cause."

Kurumu spoke up, "Is there anything that might mean your spell was fooled?"

Yukari shook her head, "It is always possible, since she is stronger than I am, but I doubt it."

Naruto nodded. "So we will assume Ruby is doing things against her will? Everyone agree?"

At the nods, Naruto disappeared but returned holding a raven. "I know you have been watching us most of the day. Go tell the Mistress that we want to talk to both her and Ruby in thirty minutes at the top of the cliff."

The raven was released and flew off with a squawk.

Naruto turned to Tsukune, "Sit this one out. Besides, Miss Nekonome would come looking for us if someone didn't stay here to keep her occupied."

Tsukune was grateful for the chance to avoid the conflict. "I can do that. I just have to mention we need more seafood and she will be distracted."

This caused a chuckle. Mizore nodded, "We need to be ready for a big fight."

Naruto nodded, "There is something off with that field. We shouldn't go into it too far."

Naruto unclasped his bracelet as he stood. "Time's a wasting, let's go."

Mizore and Kurumu unconsciously relaxed as they felt Naruto's Youkai once more. Moka's eyes darkened slightly. Yukari nodded.

Naruto stretched. "That is better. After a while, that is just uncomfortable."

The quintet quickly made their way to the top of the cliff.

They stood at the edge of the sunflower field waiting for the two witches. Moka took out the seal and applied to her Rosary, the pink hair faded more than usual to grey. Inner Moka's voice was definitely dominating. "So basically we trash the old one and get her to free the younger witch?"

Mizore nodded, "Basically we need to discover what happened to the humans that disappeared and if they fight, then yes, that is what we will do."

Kurumu sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that nothing good is about to happen?"

Naruto chuckled, "Women's intuition?"

Mizore responded, "The voice of experience?"

Any further response was cut off by the moonlight silhouetting two figures making their way through the sunflowers.

The group tensed slightly as a breeze seemed to pass through the flowers. The problem was, that the wind was blowing in an opposite direction.

When the two witches stopped in front of the group, Yukari stifled a gasp. The black and gray clothed woman spoke up, "You have trespassed on this land too many times. You will now pay with your lives!" She faced Ruby, "Ruby, do as I told you earlier. I will handle the rest."

Ruby immediately raised her wand and the earth at the base of the flowers shifted, and a battalion of grotesque forms were revealed. Red eyes glowed menacingly in the night. After a breath, there was a roar that pierced the night.

The witch duo was caught off guard when attacks were only directed at the older of the pair. The older witch laughed as a glittering field popped into place, shattering ice, stopped cards and quenched a fireball. This is a rather special shield. It absorbs energy and allows me to channel it how I desire." Suddenly, a flash of light then flew into the ground from the witch, causing more of the creatures to show themselves, appearing in concentric rings until most of the field now was filled with the red eyed enemies.

Naruto let one of his fire tails out, figuring that the plants would be weak against it. Moka cracked her knuckles. Kurumu took to the air, since it didn't appear that they were able to fly. Soon, she was dodging multiple vines that sprung from the ground, trying to catch her and bring her down to where the Garigarious had risen. The vines were a problem for the entire group. They had separated the various members and kept them from aiding one another. Moka was adept ad dodging them, while flipping through the air. Yukari's cards and pans were allowing her to hold her own against the horde of enemies. Mizore just froze everything around her. Once they had cleared a swath towards the witches, the older one read a spell from a book that was glowing with power. This caused all of the previously defeated plants to merge together, bringing the group back to where they started.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Naruto as he sunk his burning fists into the two plants in front of him. He then let loose a torrent of flame, immolating the monstrosities he faced.

The response was only a high pitched laugh. "Because I can boy! I am going to make you watch as I turn your friends to fertilizer. Then I am going to take the knowledge of Fuinjutsu from your mind and then you will join them. You see, I have the advantage here."

One third the way through the response, Naruto had stopped paying attention. His eyes became slit pupiled and red. A roar ripped from his throat and he jumped high in the air, drew both hands together and unleashed a crescent of blue flames. This caused some of the plants to turn directly to ash. The witch's shield blinked out of existence. While surprised, the witch brought more plants up to fight.

Meanwhile, Ruby was busy directing the vines from the air. While Kurumu tried attacking her, the vines kept the succubus at bay. She was torn about the fight. From the tactics employed, it seemed they knew about the Vow she was under. She shuddered about what she had been told to do if her Mistress were to take a mortal wound.

Suddenly the Vampire appeared above her, leg slamming toward her skull. Ruby hoped that her shield held. It wasn't as comprehensive as her Mistress' but it should block enough so that she could manage it. The force behind the kick propelled Ruby to the ground, causing dirt to fly into the air and a massive thud to ring through the field.

This caused all on the battlefield to turn towards what had happened for a fraction of a second, this was enough opening for Lady Oyakata to press her attack. Two of the Garigarious landed on Naruto's back and sunk large fangs into the muscles of his shoulders. When Naruto's cries were heard, only Yukari was holding off Ruby's attacks, Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka fought to reach him.

Naruto shook his head after burning those who had hurt him. Naruto paused, he didn't feel the wounds begin to mend, instead a steady burning came from the damaged area. Naruto continued to fight and burn the witch's army. As time passed, his blood coated the ground around him. Slowly, he started to succumb to blood loss. This allowed for more bites to be inflicted. After unleashing another conflagration of flame Naruto shook his head a few times then fell to the ground.

Mizore, seeing this, transformed once more into a white clad fury of winter. She sped across the field, flinging giant blades if ice at some enemies and encasing others in ice, then shattering them. She reached the witch, and formed a sword with two parallel blades, attached at a perpendicular handle with a large curved guard on either side of the handle then thrust it through the gut of the older witch. This caused the book in her hands to fly from her grasp. The blades froze the tissue around them, and seemed to glow the same color as Mizore's eyes. Mizore just pushed past the falling body of the witch and went to her boyfriend's side. She then formed ice over the wounds that weren't healing and began dragging him from the fight.

Ruby doubled over in the air as she fought the command that had been issued. The pain showed her that her Mistress was not yet dead. Her Mistress' book flew through the air and hit her chest. The surprise from this and the pain of disobedience overrode Ruby's desire to fight the command.

All of the transformed plants froze in place then seemed to melt. The green sludge then flowed towards Ruby who had now landed on the ground. Seeing this, Lady Yakuta Oyakata smiled her last as she saw the Garigarious and the vines begin to congregate around her former pupil. Her final thought was that it was good that her lands would be protected, and Ruby served her purpose.

Mizore made it back to the other girls who were now gathered facing the pulsating mass. Suddenly it erupted; a three-headed monstrosity faced them. The central head opened its mouth and Ruby was shown, most of her body seemed melded into the beast.

Yukari yelled out, "Ruby!"

The group jumped out of the way of Ruby's next attack. Unfortunately Mizore was too slow and a set of vines were wrapped around Naruto, pulling him back from Mizore's shoulder. Naruto was then bound to the side of the beast.

Cold lightning then sparked around the Yuki-Onna. The ice and snow around her form strengthened then flared outward towards her enemy. Over half of its body was frozen solid.

Ruby's scream echoed through the night. The frozen parts fell to the ground but quickly regrew. This caused Moka and Kurumu to launch themselves at Ruby in an attempt to free Naruto.

Mizore stood panting, the last attack, coming on the tails of the previous fights had taken their toll. Her transformation reversed itself and she fell to her knees.

Yukari yelled to Moka as she blocked Ruby's vision with a wall of cards. "Destroy her wand! It is still fueling the spell. If you do that it will end the spell!" Yukari didn't say that it would likely kill Ruby as well.

Moka flipped through the air, launching herself towards the glowing item embedded in the mouth of the beast. Once her heel connected with the wand, a loud CRACK echoed through the night, followed by Ruby's screams. A bright flash of light and the enemy they faced was no more. Kurumu grabbed Naruto, freeing him from the vines. Blood leaked slowly from places where the vines had dug into his skin. Slowly, those wounds healed, but the bite marks on his back remained, the ice prevented them from seeing if they had started healing or not.

Mizore stood shakily and watched as Kurumu took off and helped to get Naruto back to the beach and away from the site. Moka came over, dress torn. "What happened? Those were weak Youkai. How did he get beaten by them?"

Mizore shook her head. "He didn't start to falter until he got bit. The bites weren't healing either. I think they had a type of venom that counteracts his healing ability, but I don't know."

Moka helped the exhausted girl back to the tent where Naruto was now being given first aid by Kurumu. Yukari was left alone at the top of the cliff.

Mizore, seeing that the wounds still had not healed, and saw that his skin didn't knit back together when they reverted him to his yoko form, decided to take matters into her own hands. "Tsukune!" she barked as she stormed out of the tent, "Give me your phone."

Tsukune looked confused but pulled it out all the same. "Here." He said.

Mizore flipped it open and dialed a number she knew well. She waited as it rang, the only thought through her head was, 'please pick up, please pick up.'

Her wish was granted when a groggy voice spoke, ""Hello?"

Mizore wasted no time. "Kushina, its Mizore. There is a problem with Naruto."

This caused Kushina to instantly become alert. "What is wrong?"

"We were fighting a group of Youkai and he got bit, and it's not healing. He was bleeding pretty bad, but I was able to slow it down."

Mizore heard Kushina wake Minato up and explain the situation to him. She waited nervously for the result.

Minato's voice came on the line. "Mizore where are you?"

Mizore replied, "About two to three hours from the resort. I don't know more than that."

Minato responded, "I will call back in a few minutes to get an exact location. Can someone give it to me?"

Mizore said, "One of the students is familiar with the area."

"Good. Give me five minutes." At this the call was cut off.

Mizore handed the phone back to Tsukune. "Naruto's dad is going to call back. I couldn't give him directions because I don't know the area. You said you live close to here. Can you tell him how to get here?"

Tsukune nodded. "Will Naruto be okay?"

Mizore shrugged. "His dad is really good at healing people. He is going to try to get here fast."

Tsukune replied, "Good."

Mizore went back to the tent, she'd rather be close to Naruto. Just before she made it to the tent, she heard Tsukune answer his phone and start talking. Moka had entered the tent, but Kurumu had used the seal in Naruto's first aid kit to shift him back into his halfway form. The three girls sat, taking turns applying pressure to the myriad of bites on Naruto's back. A few minutes later, Tsukune approached the tent. "He said he'll be here as soon as he can."

It was an unspoken agreement that the girls hoped it wouldn't be too long.

* * *

Yukari picked up her wand and bowed her head.

"Ruby, I'm sorry we couldn't save you."

Her head snapped up as a mound of vines and roots shifted, revealing Ruby. A groan was head and Yukari rushed over.

"Ruby, are you alright?"

Yukari felt for a pulse, and finding one that was shallow and weak, levitated the girl carefully in the air. She made her way quickly away from the battle ground. She lay Ruby down in the grass at the top of the cliff. Thankful she had learned healing spells at Naruto's insistence, she began casting various general healing spells followed up by a slew of diagnosis and detection spells. Once she had stabilized the older witch, she levitated her once more and headed down to the beach. Once she arrived, Tsukune was walking back from the tent set up for Naruto and Mizore.

Tsukune saw Yukari walking towards the campsite and waved her over, when she got closer, he saw a floating form behind her. He recognized the witch from before, and hurried over to open the larger tent. Yukari laid her down on a sleeping bag and finished casting healing spells. She wiped her brow and stumbled over to where Tsukune had been watching her. Yukari decided to take advantage of the situation. She faked a trip, knocking Tsukune down and pinning him beneath her.

"Be a good pillow Tsukune." she murmured as she feigned being asleep almost instantly. She had to clutch him tighter with each escape attempt. When he tried to wiggle out from under her, she pretended to be having a rather naughty dream, and even muttered some of the things he was supposedly doing to her. This caused her boyfriend to still until she was "asleep" once again. Eventually Tsukune resigned himself to the inevitable. After all, if Ruby was taking Yukari's sleeping bag, where would she sleep?

Yukari grinned when Tsukune conceded defeat. She was musing on ways to at least partially undress him as she fell asleep.

About a half hour after Ruby was taken into the large tent, a large tri-pronged Kunai landed in the sand. A blonde haired man appeared in a flash of yellow light.

Minato breathing was harsh, but it evened out as he lay out a sealing array. A nervous Kushina and Tsurara appeared in a flash of light and smoke.

Moka had exited Naruto's tent to get some water, when she saw the three adults appear. Earlier, Tsukune had told her Miss Nekonome was gone again. "Who are you?"

Kushina spoke first. "We are Naruto's parents, and this is Mizore's mom. Where is Naruto?"

Moka stepped away from the tent flap and motioned inside. The night was beginning to catch up with her. After getting a drink, she went to the large tent and fell into her sleeping bag. With Naruto's parents here, things should be fine.

In the tent, Tsurara was currently being hugged by a crying Mizore. Tsurara took her out of the tent, so Minato could work in peace. That and so she could get more gossip material for Kushina. Mizore had been so unhelpful in her letters in that regard. Naruto had been even worse.

Minato noted the bandages and the fact that Kurumu was using both hands and her tail to keep pressure on the bites to keep them from bleeding profusely. He picked up a bandage and sniffed it, a sour smell emanating from the red-stained cloth.

Kushina put a hand on the succubus' wing. "Come on, Minato can take it from here."

Kurumu was a little shocked. She hadn't registered the pair come in. "You're his parents?"

Kushina nodded. "Let's get you something to calm your nerves."

Kushina then went over to the small camp stove and put some water on to make a calming herbal blend. She had brought it along for her nerves, but it looked like the two girls could use it too. She didn't want anyone thinking about the Youkai power that was now emanating from the tent.

She noted the huddled heads of Tsurara and Mizore by the water. It looked like they might have gossiping material soon.

Kurumu felt the silence was awkward and had to do something to break it. "I like your ramen recipe. Where did you get it?"

This surprised Kushina. "I gave that to Mizore to reward Naruto when he did something nice for her. When did you try it?" There was no malice in the woman's tone, only curiosity.

Kurumu chuckled. "Mizore has almost burned down my kitchen four times. Her own is currently being made to withstand explosions. For all of our sakes, I'm the one who cooks it."

This caused quite a bit of laughter from the redhead. This opened the door to a conversation about cooking and various ways of doing so. Mizore's explosive results were also discussed. Kushina didn't say it, but she was impressed by the succubus. She was startled when Kurumu asked a question when Kushina started steeping the tea.

"Is it true that if someone finds out where you are, your father might try to kill you and your husband?"

Kushina stared at the girl in quickly disguised shock, but nodded slightly.

Kurumu continued, "I found out what kind of Youkai Naruto is on accident. He told me that was one of the reasons he hadn't told me sooner." She looked down at her hands. "I am glad to be his friend. He doesn't see me as a succubus, temptress extraordinaire. Just as Kurumu, his friend. He attributes that to you and his dad." She continued very softly, "Thank you. He is one of my very few friends."

Kushina threw an arm around the blue haired girl. "He wouldn't be your friend if you weren't worth it. The town knows him to be a rather honest young man. I just hope we can do as well with our next one." Kushina looked tenderly at her stomach.

Kurumu put the pieces together, just as any female would. "You… you're… I mean…" Then as with most women, she simply squealed in joy. Naruto had told her that his parents wanted another child.

Kushina nodded, "We haven't told Naruto yet, we found out last week. Don't tell him yet."

Kurumu zipped her lips; then took a sip of the tea. It was rather good. Mizore sat down next to her friend. Tsurara handed her a cup of tea that had been cooled. It even had ice cubes in it. After a description of the fight with the witch, the quartet sat in silence until Minato came out. He plopped down in the sand next to the girls. His white ears and tail were drooping.

"Kushina. Remind me to hug our son, then smack him."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Oh how so? By the way, you have your tail showing."

Minato looked significantly at Kurumu.

Kushina simply said, "She knows about us, so feel free to not speak in code. I didn't say anything, our son did."

Minato sighed, then reverted to his full human form. "He managed to protect his friends, but to also get injected with multiple doses of a rather potent cytotoxin, an anticoagulant, and there was a lingering amount of a hemotoxin. By the way girls, he will be fine now. I managed to extract it all. He is starting to heal now. He should be fine by morning. He will need plenty of fluids and food."

He leaned back, his hands out behind him. Since you two are in the know, I will let you in on a little secret. Just like Yuki Onna hate the heat, there is a substance that yoko don't tolerate well. That is a cytotoxin."

Confused looks met his gaze from the teens. Minato sighed again. "A cytotoxin can lyse, or break apart cells. A Hemotoxin can affect your blood cells in a similar manner. Yoko like to think they can heal from anything, but if you break down the cells as fast as they are replaced, suddenly our healing abilities don't help much. It has to be pretty potent to work, but it does." He sighed, "Most yoko don't know about that weakness. Naruto didn't. I told him to practice various healing skills too. I take it he has been focusing on attacks?"

In response he got a pair of nods.

Minato grumbled in response.

Kushina put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to address that in my next session with him."

Kurumu and Mizore both let out a big yawn. Mizore gave her mom and Kushina a hug then staggered her way to the tent, Kurumu following moments later.

The adults were about to start a conversation when they were interrupted, "Mrow, who are you?"

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sensation of once again being pinned by two girls. He created a Shadow clone then swapped places with it. His back itched badly. After beating back a contingent of those plant monsters, he didn't remember much. He groggily walked up to the bathrooms that were situated close to their campsite. When he got back, he was handed a glass of water.

"Thanks dad," he muttered, then halfway through drinking he realized exactly who had given him the water, and proceeded to spit it out. Luckily he missed. His father may be a water yoko, but he hated getting his clothes wet. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Minato response was a soft swat on the back of the head then giving his son a hug. "You my boy, I am proud of you but why did you not shift and use your full form? You could have ended that fight in seconds."

Naruto looked sheepish. "I wanted to see where I was at when fighting multiple enemies."

Naruto felt another hand connect rather forcefully with the back of his skull again. This time it was wreathed in flames. Kushina stood there with a half angry half amused look on her face as Naruto stopped his hair from burning off. "Your friends could have been bitten by those things, what would have happened? They don't have the same healing abilities you do."

"Mom I am trying to keep the fact that I am a yoko under wraps. You told me not to talk about it."

Kushina hugged her son. "What have we told you about being about to protect yourself? Let loose if it protects you and your friends. While I appreciate your gesture; since it means you are protecting the family; if you reveal it protecting people you care about; we understand. Your father and I can take care of ourselves. Tsurara told us about you defending Mizore from the Kraken. Mizore didn't know if he survived or not, but if he did, he knows you are stronger than you appear. Your father and I do have protections in place after all. We have lived in that town for how long? Of course we have defensive measures in place." Kushina then grinned. "Since you were so eager to test yourself, I will gladly oblige at the next break."

Naruto paled in response.

Tsurara came up and hugged Naruto. "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of a zipper being pulled and a shirtless Tsukune making his way quickly towards the restrooms. Yukari started after him, but stopped when she saw the adults.

"Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze I presume?" asked Yukari. At their nods, she bowed deeply. "At the request of my Enclave, I am to convey my thanks and inform you that you are able to claim a boon from us. This is in return for allowing me to learn the lost art of Fuinjutsu."

Minato bowed in response. "Well, nothing comes to mind. I will have to think about it. Once Naruto reaches a certain point, I have offered to teach you myself. Did he tell you that?"

Yukari nodded again. "Thank you. He had informed me of that and I am willing to work at your business for free in order to be taught. In fact I have been practically ordered to do so." She then turned to Naruto. "Ruby survived. I don't know how or why, but she did. That spell she used is only used when a witch doesn't care about her life anymore. My Enclave doesn't allow teaching it. I read about it in books on transformation magic. It is supposed to be permanent. I healed her up and she is sleeping in my tent."

Naruto nodded, but suddenly felt very dizzy. He swayed on the spot, but steadied himself.

Minato spoke up. "Your Youkai energy will likely be fluctuating for the next few days. I told your teacher that you are to be under medical watch until it ends. Your body used quite a bit of energy, and most of that was simply burned keeping you alive. Think about a vampire and water. Too much Cytotoxin can be similar. That and your body, because of what all got injected into you, will need to re-stabilize. So, no more using Youkai energy until it stops. It will take longer to heal if you do. Your mother and Tsurara will be talking about that with Mizore and Kurumu to make sure you don't tax yourself."

At this Mizore exited the tent. She grumbled, not bothering to look at the assembled group, grabbed Naruto by the ear and drug him back to the tent. She muttered all the while about shadow clones not being as comfortable as the real thing.

Needless to say, the adults all laughed.

It was at least another hour before Mizore woke up enough to allow Naruto out of the tent. The adults said farewells to their children, and then walked towards the bus stop. However, Kushina and Minato had enough time to tell Naruto that he would be an older brother soon. Miss Nekonome had arranged for the Bus Driver to take them home.

The cat woman now stood in front of her students. "I'm glad that you found out what was happening here. The local police found the body of the witch, along with a journal of her actions. They have closed the cases associated with it. They assume that the girl who was being controlled is the one who ultimately killed her. They aren't looking too hard for her since there is no weapon and only a fifteen year old description of her. Currently, they believe she threw herself into the ocean since there as signs of footsteps rushing to the edge of the cliff. So the question is what do we do with Ruby? She is a victim too."

At this, Ruby spoke up. "I borrowed Yukari's wand this morning to do a check up on me. Something odd has happened." She took a deep breath. "I have been tethered to a member of your group." Sensing confusion, Ruby explained, "My magic is in an odd state after our battle and something has happened. I only have a vague idea what it is." She turned to Naruto. "Your blood saved me from ending my life with the end of the transformation magic." She then lifted her head, showing her eyes. Gone was any trace of brown in her iris. Her eyes were now a few shades off of scarlet. "I don't know if I read the results right or not, but I think that the Vow was moved to Naruto." Ruby bowed deeply to the blonde, "What is your wish Master?"

 **AN: Omake 1 is considered part of the story. I couldn't get the feel of the scene right in time to include it. It was pointed out to me that if the Public Safety Committee was investigating Tsukune, this kind of event would make things tricky in giving them justification to kill Tsukune for being a human. Well tough, I am counting it as part of the story anyway. I'm still not completely happy with the scene, but I wanted to share it, I hope you like it. This is the tenth re-write of this scene. I hope you enjoy it. If anyone can improve on it, I may add it later in the form of a flashback.**

 **Omake 2 is for fun. This is for those who asked if Hinata would ever be in the story. This is a coin toss if it is actually in the story. Either way it could work. So you decide.**

 **Omake 3 is an idea for an omake I have been kicking around for the past six chapters. It finally came together. Keep in mind that the Uchiha Massacre never happened in this story.**

 **Omake 1**

Tsukune sat down to breakfast. He had spent the night studying and fending off Yukari's rather forward teaching efforts. He had taken a large glass of orange juice with his breakfast. After taking a few bites, he took a large gulp of his morning beverage. Suddenly the world seemed to blur. It slid back into focus later. He ran to his dorm as he saw the time. He had to get to class. As he hurried away, he didn't see Kubasaki Nagai hogtied and strung up in a tree by his own neck.

A few days later, Nagare was found surrounded by a circular wall of salt taller than he was. His camera was found burning merrily just outside the circle.

A week after that, Gin ate breakfast with Tsukune. After Tsukune finished his Orange Juice, he hiccupped. Gin noticed that Tsukune began to sway dangerously. He tried to grab the front of the boy's shirt as Tsukune fell backwards. Suddenly, Tsukune put a hand down and fell into a one-armed handstand.

Tsukune was swaying back and forth as he spoke. "Geeen, you shoullnt be sush a pervertsh. Mosht of the girlsh don'ts likes yous. If you wantsh a girl likesh Yu, yu, like mine, You needsh to be nisher."

Gin laughed. "It would take quite a bit to break that trend."

Tsukune then jumped at the werewolf, catching him off guard. Gin had to use all of his speed to avoid the strikes, kicks and cafeteria-based projectiles thrown at him. Luckily, Tsukune was distracted when Naruto came into the cafeteria. "I haves to go now Geeen. Naruto wantsh to shpar." The following fight wrecked most of the cafeteria.

When Naruto finally managed to subdue Tsukune, he turned to ask what started the whole mess.

Tsukune downed a pitcher of orange juice and the fight was on again.

Tsukune regained consciousness only to discover three things. First, he was being levitated in the air by Yukari. Second, he saw several sealing tags placed on his person. Third, he was wrapped in rope, chain, and a thin wire and unable to move anything but his head.

"Um, Guys? What is going on?"

 **Omake 2**

When the group was in town trying to get more information about the various rumors associated with the area, a glint of metal caught Naruto's eye. He walked over and saw two boys and a girl with an older woman. All four had a metal plate on their person with the symbol of Konoha on it. He overheard them talk about investigating disappearances. Naruto grabbed a chair and sat down at their table.

"Excuse me, but we are having a private discussion." Spat the red-eyed woman.

Naruto shook his head and slapped a seal down on the table. After the air around the table glowed blue for a brief second, he said, "No, now you are having a private discussion."

The team looked shocked. A rather potent security seal was being carried around by a civilian. The older woman noted it looked just like the seals on the walls of the Tower. This place was definitely different than the Elemental Nations.

Naruto continued, "Now that little ears can't hear you..." he sighed, "I swear Konoha must have really let things slide since the fourth killed the nine-tails."

This put all of the shinobi on edge.

Naruto waved it off, then popped out his ears and one tail. The pale eyed girl had just started to fidget in her seat. "The nine-tails was a jerk anyway. I'm a kitsune. So no worries there."

Naruto turned to the boy with sunglasses. "Put your bugs away or you will see what happens when they meet fire." He continued, looking at the boy with the dog, "If he pees on me, I will have a four legged dinner right here." He inwardly laughed at the expressions of the boys. "I mean you no harm. Just no touchy."

The older woman spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged, "Same thing as you. I'm trying to find if the problems here are of the Youkai variety or human superstition."

The atmosphere at the table relaxed slightly. Naruto was about to speak when his tail was attacked by the indigo-haired girl.

After having to force Youkai energy to get rid of the foreign chakra in his body after he had tried to pry her off, he vanished his tail and ears. "Stop that."

"I-i-i-I'm S-s-sory." The girl poked her index fingers together for a moment, looked the blonde in the face, suddenly went bright red, and fell forward hitting her head on the table.

"I'm sorry, is she sick?" Asked Naruto clearly a little confused at what was going on. He continued, "Anyway, if you see a battle going on, let me just put it this way, stay out of it. You are out of your league. All of you."

The older woman bristled at this remark, "Now see here..."

Naruto continued ignoring the interruption. "If it is minor, I'll leave you to take care of it." Naruto then smirked. "Try the ramen here. It isn't Ichiraku's but hey, what is?" Ignoring the older woman's shocked expression; Naruto picked up the seal. Deciding to be the trickster he was portraying, he then leaned in close to the now waking girl. "I'm flattered, and you are pretty cute yourself." This was followed by another thump as he walked away.

The boys tried waking her, confused at what had happened.

The jonin sighed, of all the times for Hinata to discover her hormones…

(Later that night)

Team 8 watched in horror at the sheer power that was thrown around by the group fighting. Kurenai gulped. The Kitsune hadn't been lying. They really were out of their league. She just now realized the difference between the Fourth and her. This was the kind of power the Fourth Hokage could throw around and these were only the age of most Chunin. She decided to leave this off of the official report and make sure to step up her team's training. The Hokage would of course be told. Apparently some of the tales of monsters were true. But they weren't all bad. The kitsune's warning was proof of that. She signaled her team to leave. They couldn't get caught in the crossfire.

 **Omake 3**

Inner Moka slammed her glass on the bar. "Bartender, gimme another."

The repressed inner vampire had decided to visit the Anime Inner Voices Bar. The establishment was exclusively for inner personas that rarely saw the light of day. It was rather empty today, but enough patrons were there to provide a slight background murmur. Lately she was sick of her outer persona not even letting her out a little bit to drink Naruto's blood.

Nursing her beverage, she muttered, "Stupid pink-haired idiot."

This caught the attention of a white-outlined black figure next to her. "You have to deal with a pinkette too?"

Inner Moka turned and looked at the girl. Appearances could be deceiving here, so she decided to at least assume that the girl was powerful enough to talk to. She sighed, "Yeah my outer self has been extra cautious lately. I haven't had so much as an iota of control lately."

The figure next to her huffed. "At least you get control from time to time. I can only yell at my outer pinkette." The girl was obviously a few drinks in. She threw her hands in the air, "All she thinks about is the kid with the duck-butt hair. I think he's cute too, but all she does is fawn over him, nothing ever happens! She doesn't even attempt to impress him with anything but her brains. She hasn't even used any of those seduction techniques she knows. SHANNAROO!" The girl now swayed on her barstool. She then gestured to her chest, "I don't have anything like you, but hey, it's enough to at least garner some attention."

Inner Moka was slightly taken aback by the tirade. She decided to see if she could help her fellow Inner. "So how are you kept in place? Seal? Ancient magical rites? Previous trauma and repressed memories? Mental Duct tape?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing like that, I just started as a mental construct that gained autonomy. I don't know how to take control. I can defend my Outer's mind, but I can't do anything else."

Moka grinned. "Would you like to learn how? I can teach you the basics. Wait until she is weak, then strike when you can be of most use to the both of you. She may never notice it."

The girl sobered instantly. "I'll pay your tab for the next year if you do that."

(In outside world)

Sasuke was walking home after another mission. Their team had been exhausted. He suddenly felt a sting on his neck and his vision blurred.

When he awoke, his eyes were filled with pink hair. Pulling back, he saw Sakura lying in bed with him. He realized that most of his clothes were gone. Suddenly the door to his room opened. His mother walked in, "Sasuke, it's time to… Oh. Well now, Itachi won the bet. We had wondered what the commotion was last night. There was a locking jutsu on your door. Next time make sure you have a privacy one up as well. I'll talk to Mrs. Hanuro about making this official. Our clan rules are quite specific after all. I hope you two will be happy."

Sasuke paled. What had happened last night? He saw Sakura holding him. Maybe he had underestimated the girl. How had she set all this up anyway? His confusion deepened when his bedmate woke up.

"Sasuke? Oh I'm still dreaming. Sasuke, we will be late, but it will be worth it. I want more." After a moment, Sakura tilted her head. Normally Sasuke didn't run off screaming in her dream. And since when did she dream that he wore My Little Pony boxers?


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

 **AN: The Rosario 'verse is really skewed about Youkai strength and classes. The kraken is one such example, it doesn't match up** **at all** **with kraken legend. As such, I have tried to keep some semblance of continuity by giving a class of Youkai only one or two attributes that are at a particular level. S Class doesn't mean you can automatically trounce all lower classes. It just means, for my story, a yokai has one or two abilities that allows them to surpass almost all others in that area. For those who have discussed their irritability about Gin beating up Naruto, (even though it was chapters ago) and to some extent Naruto getting beat in the last chapter; I will say this: in the anime, Gin, with his non-fullmoon enhanced speed, manages to hold Kuyou in place for a finishing blow. That is when he is in his ultimate battle form. In the Manga he lands a rather powerful hit on Kuyou in his human form. Against an unsuspecting Naruto in human form, powered by the full moon, it would be no contest. Ruby was able to ensnare Inner Moka for a time as well. The other witch was arguably more experienced and stronger, in some ways, than Ruby. Arguably she could land a devastating hit on Naruto. It is feasible, in my brain at least, that a lower class Youkai would be able to capitalize on an opponents mistake and put them on a more even footing, mitigating their S class ability. As for those with the issue of a cytotoxin being bad for yoko, all I have to say is this: Superman has to have Kryptonite for a good story.**

* * *

On the trip back to school, Naruto became increasingly ill. Miss Nekonome stopped the other students from worrying too much, "His parents said it would get worse before it got better. He is to be confined to his room until this passes."

Mizore quickly volunteered to stay at Naruto's side while he convalesced. Any jokes from Kurumu about naughty nurses were filed away for future perusal and inspiration for the Yuki Onna.

Tsukune turned to Gin, who had been sitting quietly on the bus. The werewolf's eyes seemed to have witnessed too much pain and torment in a rather short time. "Gin? Gin? You ok?"

Shaking his head, Gin replied, "Yeah Tsukune, just been thinking. Maybe being a raging prevent isn't the best thing for me to do. I get hurt. A lot. And it's not exactly…"

He was cut off by Yukari, "Gin I got the book from the Toad Sage that you wanted. Are you sure you haven't read this one yet?"

The little book disappeared from the witch's hand and Gin was giggling slightly.

* * *

Jiraiya was feeding Ageha chocolate when he paused. "All is right in the world. Another pervert has solidified his commitment."

Any further commentary was cut off by Ageha demanding the attention of her Destined One.

* * *

After a brief tussle between Gin and Yukari, in which Gin paid three times the cost of the book, conversation resumed once Gin hid the book to prevent Miss Nekonome from confiscating it. Having regained his cocky attitude, Gin spoke up. "So guys, any news that we can print for the first issue back?" He then noticed Ruby, "Well hello there beautiful, I'm Ginei Morika, you can call me Gin."

"I'm Ruby and I belong to Naruto."

At this, Gin's face fell. "Another one for the blonde." was muttered just above hearing range.

Yukari spoke up, "About that, Ruby, I have never heard of a Vow changing subjects before, and the ritual wasn't done. Are you sure that is what happened?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know. There is something linking the two of us. It could be that his Youkai energy is helping me heal from the after affects of the spell. That is the most feasible explanation given the particular nature of the spell. Or it could be something else entirely." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I only mentioned the idea of a Vow as a way to get your teacher to take me with you. It is a good thing I did. This morning before the bus arrived, I decided to see how far I can get from Naruto. It is only about a little over a kilometer and a half. (just around a mile) Once I reached that point, I was nauseous, tired, and couldn't do anything. Once I headed back, I started to feel well again." Ruby held up a backpack. "I have my parents' library and all of the books that we had at the Knoll. I should be able to find something." She paused, "Naruto seems like a nice guy; but after being chained to the other witch, and being forced to do so much I didn't want to, I really don't like the idea of being able to be ordered around by someone else again." Ruby sighed. "Something happened. What, I don't know." Ruby looked a little lost. "I hope I can figure it out soon. I had just been freed and am chained again."

Yukari decided to change the subject and piped up, "You have an expanded backpack?!" She then hesitated, "Ruby, what about a wand? We had to destroy yours to end the spell."

Ruby chuckled and pulled a metal case out of the backpack. Opening it showed that it held multiple focus stones. Some were even larger than the one she had in her old wand. "I made that wand I was using. I was commanded to make it strong, but not strong enough to overrule the grimoire of my previous Mistress. These are my parents' collection of some of the more interesting focus stones they had found in their travels. I should be able to make another that suits me better. I overpowered my old wand more than a few times."

Yukari just shook her head. She really needed to master seals before Ruby remembered that Naruto could teach them to her. A witch that powerful would have her Enclave begging her to come. If she learned seals as well, Yukari's importance could be overshadowed. Best to encourage Ruby to stay with Naruto even if it turned out the link between them was minor.

Ruby looked down, "Once he gets better, could Naruto show me how to make seals?"

Inwardly Yukari cursed. Then she cursed outwardly. Her illusion had re-established itself as they went through the portal to return to Youkai Academy. She was back in her pre-pubescent form.

Mizore, Ruby, Moka, and Kurmu all helped to take Naruto back to the dorms. For some reason he was heavier than before. Needless to say, the quartet of estrogen started a whole new batch of rumors about the blonde. More than a few male Youkai were jealous already of his imagined prowess with members of the opposite gender. The new development of the addition of Ruby would make things even worse. Some of his dorm-mates praised him, others begged him to share his secrets and there was an underlying current of jealousy among the rest.

The Newspaper Club only had a few days to put together an issue to welcome students back from the break. Mizore refused to leave Naruto's side during this time. His door was barred to all except Kurumu. Mizore had his form released so he could heal quicker. Apparently the metabolites of some of the toxins of the Garigarious were nasty. Any other Youkai likely would have been in a coma. Naruto, even though he insisted he was feeling better, was confined to the bed by a combination of his parents' orders and more than one person's ire. Miss Nekonome even stopped in to see how he was doing.

It was during her visit that the Public Safety Committee was having a meeting.

* * *

Kuyou stood before his underlings. He radiated power. "We have gathered sufficient evidence to determine that Tsukune Aono is indeed human."

This statement was met with a cacophony of noise. All of it was tinged with anger.

Kuyou laughed, "Not even the Headmaster will be able to stop us. We only need one reason to 'officially' investigate this scum. And as a bonus, we will be able to stop the Newspaper Club and appropriately punish its members. They have, after all, published stories that might insinuate that we aren't doing our job."

Silenced reigned for a moment before Kuyou continued. "I brought all of you into this organization because you have power, and in our world, the strong rule the weak. So let's show them who truly rules this school." A booming laugh rang out and was soon echoed by all of the black-clad occupants of the room.

Yukari and Kurumu were happily handing out newspapers when a contingent of black-clad students made their way through the sea of students. Once they saw who was passing through, they got out of the way of the group.

Kuyou spoke when they got to the table. "Well hello. I am here to inspect the Newspaper Club for compliance in regards to the school rules." He picked up one of the papers and leafed through it. He crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder when it burst into flame. He then kicked over the table, causing the boxes to fly off and papers to flutter down. "I have not approved of these stories."

Gin, turned the corner of the school, saw what was happening, and then stepped in front of the younger members of the Club. "Kuyou, they are all first years."

Kuyou grabbed a handful of Gin's shirt. He pulled Gin close and growled low, "I want all of this trash burned in under an hour, wolf. It is like you are trying to prove that we haven't been doing our job." Kuyou smirked, "We wouldn't want the Public Safety Committee to be shown in a negative way now would we Ginei? I'll tell you what. If you don't do as I have instructed you, the results will be as unpleasant as what happened last year. If you do what you are told, I just might forgive this little incident." Kuyou snapped and the group walked away from the scattered papers and upturned table. All of the parting students kicked the boxes, further scattering the papers.

Kurumu went to confront the group when a girl with violet hair spat in her direction. Kurumu stopped when she saw her right arm covered and held in place by a series of thick white bands.

The girl then spoke, just loud enough for the succubus to hear, "Back off little girl. You have more boobs than brains apparently. You are too weak." With this, she walked away smirking.

Kurumu's inspection of the fibers that made up the bands was stopped by Gin issuing an order.

"Gather up this issue and we need to get rid of them."

Yukari was the first to recover from the shock. "What do you mean Gin? We worked hard on this issue."

Gin looked at the ground and turned away from the club. "There are some battles that you can't win no matter what you do. Get rid of the papers." With this the wolf walked away, his whole being radiated defeat.

This shocked the members of the club again. This time they gathered the papers into boxes and they were given to Yukari, Kurumu, and Tsukune. Their walk to the incinerator station was slow and deliberate. Finally Tsukune spoke up. "Why are we listening to Gin about this? Those students were all acting like bullies."

Yukari and Kurumu nodded their assent to the question. "Gin is obviously afraid of that upperclassman in black." Moka said. "Gin is strong. Maybe he just doesn't want any trouble."

Kurumu spoke up, "So what?! Just because Gin is afraid of him doesn't mean that we should be." She held up a paper. "We wrote theses stories. We put lots of time and effort into them. Saying that they should be destroyed is like saying that our efforts are worthless. I don't think so. They are good enough to be shared. I think our efforts were worthwhile." She waved the paper over her head and took a deep breath to continue.

Anything else was cut off as a white strand affixed itself to the paper and pulled it from the succubus' grasp.

"My my, what a little rebellious group we have here." The girl with the violet hair was standing on a thick rope of the white fibers strung between two trees on either side of the path. "It sounds like you aren't going to listen to your betters." At this she flung out a hand and more white ropes hit the boxes of papers. The girl pulled them to her and hung them in one of the trees. "I guess I get the fun of crushing you like the bugs you are." She then jumped to the ground in front of the group.

Yukai spoke first, "What did the Club do that was against the rules anyway?"

The girl laughed. "You didn't obey. That is enough." With this she tossed another white rope to the boxes and pulled them like a slingshot and let them fly. The boxes landed in the incinerator shaft and smoke began belching out of the chimney. "That takes care of the trash." She smiled. "Now time to squash some bugs." The girl then spat out more ropes, that wrapped around the arms of Tsukune and Moka. The pair was then thrown into a tree that lined the path. Yukari and Kurumu stood against the girl, who now, had many jointed legs growing from her chest.

"You poor little insects. It is time for you to see what true power is." She then spat more threads at Yukari and Kurumu. "The name of your executioner is Keito." She continued to transform into the gigantic spider that was a jorougumo. Venom was dripping from her mandibles as she approached the two girls.

Yukari and Kurumu flinched at the sight that approached them. Both girls had to fight down the inner desire hard-wired into their nature to scream and run away from anything with eight multi-jointed legs that may or may not be headed in their direction.

Keito continued. "You are about to see why we are the ones who are in charge of the order of this school. You see, we are the only ones who can use our Youkai abilities whenever we want."

Yukari's knuckles whitened around her wand. "Think we can take her Kurumu?"

The succubus scoffed. "Not really a problem. Just make sure to cut any of her threads. And set to work conjuring up a giant shoe and we'll be good."

Yukari had to fight back a chuckle. She summoned her cards to form a perimeter defense around her, and Kurumu partially caused her nails to grow and her wings to sprout from her back.

Keito laughed. "Not only are the bugs breaking another rule, but you think you can actually win?"

Yukari responded, "It is completely within the school rules to use our abilities to defend ourselves."

Keito's eyes narrowed, "The only rules that matter are those the Public Safety Committee has put forth."

Keito jumped towards the pair and spat out webbing to ensnare the rotating cards. She was only partially successful, as the free ones cut the webbing, allowing them to act as a defense yet again.

Kurumu took to the air and used her agility to dodge the webbing that was shot at her. She used her nails to cut any that caught her wings. Seeing Yukari preparing a spell, Kurumu decided to buy the witch time. "Hey ugly! You may be a spider but let's face it. The boys here would rather have me than you. In your Youkai form, all you show is you have more legs than brains. You didn't have anything attractive before, now you have even less."

This caused a hiss from Keito. She focused solely on the succubus, causing Kurumu to dodge much more, and Keito jumped into the trees in an effort for her webbing to reach the more mobile girl. Keito got in a lucky shot which bound the succubus' arms and wings, causing her to crash into the ground.

"Like I said," the jorougumo hissed, "You are just prey." Keito jumped from the tree and scuttled over to Kurumu's bound form. "Any last words?"

Kurumu smirked despite being bound, "You are just a bug that needs to be squished."

Keito didn't have time to react before a shoe materialized above her and crushed the spider before she could move.

Kurumu used her thumbnail to cut the silk that held her bound. She stood, brushing off the sticky ropes. She then shook her head at Yukari. "You know, I was joking about the whole conjuring up a shoe thing."

Yukari pinked slightly. "I couldn't think of anything else okay!" She huffed, "It worked, didn't it?"

Kurumu chuckled, and cut the threads holding Tsukune and Moka. "Yes Yukari, yes it did. Do you mind if I freak out in a few minutes about the whole large spider thing?"

Yukari shuddered, "I will be joining you."

The group finished cleaning off the webbing that had been spat at them. They then proceeded to go to the Newspaper Club room.

Unnoticed by the group, two figures dressed in black jumped out the trees, lifted the shoe off of the now flatter member of their group and rushed her to the infirmary. Once Keiko had been given to the nurse, they hurried back to headquarters. They had to report that their superior had been defeated.

* * *

Gin was waiting for them in the Club room. "Please tell me that the papers are taken care of. We really don't need any more difficulties with the Public Safety Committee."

Tsukune shrugged. "The papers are all in the incinerator."

Gin let out a large sigh. "Good, because…" Gin's voice trailed off as he saw remnants of the spider silk on Moka's back. "Did you fight one of them?"

Yukari shrugged, "Yes, but that" she was unable to finish her sentence.

Gin exploded, "What were you thinking?!" He started pacing. "These guys are the definition the phrase 'power corrupts'. All of them are thugs! Kuyou, their leader, is crazy strong. He can put me down for the count. What possessed you to do something as stupid as to fight a member of the Committee?! I told you! Destroy the papers and they leave us alone." Gin ran a hand through his hair, "Look, just make yourselves scarce for the next few days. Let them focus on someone else. Keep your heads down. You don't want to think about what will happen otherwise. We need to get moving." With that, Gin opened the door, and walked out, the other four members of the Newspaper Club followed. They all stopped as they saw Kuyou and a group of members from the Public Safety Committee.

"Ginei. The newspapers are taken care of. When I heard that I was happy that I didn't have to punish the club." Kuyou's fake smile fell. "Then I found out that one of my officers was attacked by a member of your club while she was ensuring that my orders were followed." Kuyou shook his head dramatically. "Ginei, I had hoped to avoid that, however, since one of mine was attacked, I must take Yukari Sendo into custody." Kuyou's grin was rather sinister.

Kurumu spoke up. "That girl attacked us first! It was self defense."

Kuyou towered over the succubus. "I believe my subordinates before I would take the word of a reprobate such as you. Do you want to join your little friend? We are going to have such a lovely time together after all." Two of the thugs put a hand on Yukari's shoulder to escort her to the holding cells. Kuyou snapped his fingers. Three more stood around Tsukune. "I almost forgot. We need to investigate one more thing." Kuyou stood over Tsukune. "It seems this one is under suspicion of being human." Tsukune broke out in a cold sweat. "We need to investigate those claims. After all, what kind of Youkai would want to transfer out of the Academy?" Tsukune was held rather painfully and escorted in the same direction as Yukari. Kuyou turned to Kurumu, "You need to pick your battles girl." Kurumu then felt a rather oppressive Youkai energy. Something about it seemed similar to something she had felt before. Moka looked about ready to attack the blonde that was staring at Kurumu. Gin noticed this, and stood in front of her. Kuyou turned and walked away. "Ginei. If he is indeed a human you know what that will mean for all of you."

Yukari's mind was racing. Tsukune had told her that he was really a human and that only her, Naruto, and Mizore knew. How had the Public Safety Committee figured it out?

(Back in the Club room)

Gin was pacing. "Do any of you know what kind of Youkai Tsukune is?"

Moka tilted her head. "I think he is a Shinobi. It is a type of Boundary being."

Gin looked slightly relieved. "Can he prove it?"

Moka shook her head. "Not really no. He was working with Naruto on it, since Naruto knows some of their tricks, but Tsukune is not very good. It isn't reliable."

Gin groaned. "Great. Just great."

Any further conversation was cut off by the arrival of another contingent of students from the Public Safety Committee. "Kuyou wants all of you to be questioned. You will come quietly or else."

All three in the room were escorted down the hall. Miss Nekonome watched the proceedings from the corner. She took off to the male dorms. Naruto needed to be warned. He was still not doing very well.

(With Tsukune and Yukari)

Tsukune was being marched down a long hallway lined with barred cells. He could see the interior only due to a small shaft of light that ran down the middle of the hall. Inside the cells were students, all looked beaten and discouraged.

Kuyou spoke, "Take the witch to an interrogation room." Yukari was silent as she disappeared down the hall, flanked by two members of the Committee. "Now what to do with you?" mused Kuyou as he turned to face Tsukune. "You see it will be very easy for you to demonstrate that the charges are false." Behind Kuyou, a giant green hand loomed, claws dripping with what had to be venom of some kind. Just before it would hit the tall Youkai, Kuyou shot out his arm and a cone of fire enveloped the Youkai who wanted to attack him. Kuyou pointed to the now burned and smoking figure as it moaned in pain. "Transform. Just like that weakling. Do so and you will go free." Seeing Tsukune's hesitance, Kuyou smirked, "I'll tell you what. I'll even let the little witch go free. No harm done. Just transform."

When there was no action from the teen in front of him, Kuyou smiled evilly. "You know, I thought that there had been tales about you doing different feats, even beating up a weakling lizardman. I guess that was just an illusion made by your, if rumor is to be believed, girlfriend. Tell me _human_." The venom in his voice at the one word almost was equivalent of a curse. "Does the witch know you are human?"

Tsukune was silent, but he was visibly shaking.

Kuyou smiled again. "I can smell the fear rolling off of you." He sighed theatrically. "Sadly, you will have to die before she will. After all, Humans are killed before the traitors who hid them. Sadly, without a confession on your part, we have to interrogate people. The best part is, that you will hear the words that they say, but will be unable to do anything. Your friends' words will condemn you. Won't that be fun?"

At Tsukune's continued silence, Kuyou laughed.

* * *

Miss Nekonome made it to Naruto's door and knocked. After a few moments, Mizore came to the door. "Miss Nekonome, I'm sorry I was napping. Is everything okay?"

The teacher entered the room. She shook her head. "No. The Public Safety Committee thinks that Tsukune is human!"

Mizore looked shocked. "Is there anything you can do about it? You are a teacher. Can't you stop this?"

Miss Nekonome frowned. "Sadly no, even if I did state my status as a teacher, it is a serious charge to be accused of being a human. Once an investigation is started, it cannot be stopped, whether it was started by a student or a teacher. The only way I could stop it is if Tsukune showed some ability that is definitely not human. Or one that most Youkai would consider outside the abilities of a human. Even if I were to stand up for him to try to bargain for time, I am not a strong Youkai. The Public Safety Committee is made up of high class Youkai. I just don't have the abilities to go against them." Her head fell. "But you do. You, Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Gin, and if he was better, Naruto. All of you are strong. You might be able to do something to stall the process long enough that it can be brought to the Headmaster. The Public Safety Committee will only do enough to make sure they get the results they want. I watched them take away all of the Club members just because they associated with Tsukune." Miss Nekonome was in tears. "I don't want to lose any more of my students."

Mizore stood. "I will do what I can, but you need to stay with Naruto. Ruby will be back soon with a potion that should help. He is doing better, but he really needs to rest. If I can find a way to get them out, I will." With this. Mizore left the room, and left Miss Nekonome to watch over Naruto.

Mizore knew where the Public Safety Committee's office was. She slipped in through the air ducts and landed softly in the hallway of cells. She masked her presence as best she could, but keeping watch on Naruto had tired her. A sharp pair of eyes saw her land and pressed a black button, setting off a silent alarm. Guards would be here soon.

Mizore slipped quietly down the halls and paused at a door where she thought she heard Yukari screaming before it was cut off.

She was about to find a way into the room when a shadow appeared, causing the girl to freeze. "Well now, who do we have here?" said a gruff voice, "If it isn't one of the Newspaper Club's missing members. I don't think we need you, but Kuyou will be glad that you showed up." With this, she was kicked headlong into the room, instead of her friends, there was a metal chair. She was shoved into the chair, tied in place, and the temperature in the room began to rise. She tried to cool herself with her powers, but flames leapt up around the room, causing Mizore to sweat, and her ice to melt. "So, a Yuki-Onna. Kuyou will want to question you personally." Mizore felt the sweat dripping from her forehead, her vision was going hazy. This wasn't good.

Tsukune sat watching a monitor as his friends were questioned again and again about Tsukune's abilities. Yukari was asked if his 'abilities' could have been Kurumu making illusions, and Kurumu was asked the same thing, just with Yukari's name in place of hers. Tsukune watched as fear and defeat settled in his gut.

Kuyou smirked. "You see? All it takes is for you to change. Show me, your inquisitor, that you are not some weak, pathetic, worthless human scum." Even as Moka was sprayed with water, a new screen appeared, Mizore bound to a chair. "Someone came to help you. This one I will see to personally."

Tsukune was left to watch as Yukari was smacked and beat for being an abomination. Kurumu was questioned and degraded. Gin was just downtrodden, The wolf was just answering yes or no to the questions he was asked. When that ended, another screen illuminated, showing recorded interviews of his teachers and also of Saizou and a handful of other students, highlighting his lack of physical prowess, his human-like scent that vanished one day, and his inability to defend himself. Tsukune shed tears as they all unknowingly condemned him. The worst was when Yukari mentioned that he was a boundary being that no-one really knew anything about, but whose abilities weren't always reliable.

At this Tsukune was dragged from the room. A nameless student said, "I think that is enough to convict you. The student body will be there to watch you die for invading this school." Tsukune had no power against those who drug him away. As he was led off, the screens disappeared, save one, and Tsukune saw all of the other students were in the same room as he was, just had been unable to hear each other or him. They all heard the declaration of the officer who was dragging Tsukune away. The rest of the club was then thrown into dingy cells. Heads hung low as they heard an announcement for all students to gather in the courtyard for a disciplinary council.

Kuyou stepped through the illusion he had woven to see a girl with long purple hair tied to a chair sweating profusely. He had been told that there was a Yuki-Onna who tried to interfere. One of their spies in the cells had seen her come in. He smiled. A Yuki-Onna's weakness was his strength. He dimmed the fires slightly. After all, it wouldn't do to have the girl incoherent, now would it? "Why were you breaking into the Public Safety Committee's offices?"

Silence was his only response. Mizore just glared at him. The heat had affected her more than she had let on.

Kuyou nodded his head. "Mizore Shirayuki. Member of the Newspaper Club. Girlfriend to Naruto Namikaze. Yuki-Onna. I know all I need to know to make you suffer. It really is in your best interest to talk. I will ask this one more time. What were you doing snooping around?"

Mizore replied, softly, but sarcastically, "Snooping around."

Kuyou smirked dangerously. Before, he could say anything; an officer poked his head in and said, "The students are gathered sir.

Kuyou sneered, "I don't have much time, so I'm going to leave you with something to remember me by until I am done destroying the human. You _will_ answer my questions after that." With this he picked up a loose rock from the ground, only a little larger than a marble. Flames sprung up in his hand, heating the rock until it glowed. He placed on her thigh, between her skirt and her tights, burning her bare skin. Mizore's screams echoed around the room.

Kuyou laughed as he left.

Blue eyes sprang open mere minutes away.

* * *

Naruto woke up, only feeling a little queasy. But he knew something was wrong. Mizore's presence was not in the room. Miss Nekonome sat at his desk wringing her hands. Naruto quickly sat up and threw on his uniform coat. Miss Nekonome stood, "Naruto you can't..."

Naruto cut her off. "Something is wrong. You wouldn't be here if everything was okay. Tell me what is going on."

Even though Naruto as a student Miss Nekonome was compelled to tell Naruto what had happened. She told him about the fight she had heard, the Newspaper Club being rounded up for questioning, and her pleading with Mizore to go and see if she could help the other members who had been taken by the Public safety Committee.

Just as she finished, she noticed that Ruby was in the room. "Naruto, this should help you. Oh, hello Miss Nekonome."

Naruto's reply was curt. "Hello Ruby. I will drink whatever concoction you have for me on one condition."

Ruby looked at Naruto suspiciously. "What condition?"

"Transform into a raven, and go get the club members out of the holding cells."

Ruby nodded, "After hearing what had happened, I should. Particularly given your condition. Miss Nekonome, please make sure Naruto doesn't leave the room." She sat down a large Erlenmeyer flask. The liquid inside was shifting in color from dark purple to blood red.

Naruto, picked up the flask and downed it, gagging at the taste. "I did my part of the bargain."

Ruby nodded and left.

Miss Nekonome stood in front of the door. "I won't let you leave Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "I know." He turned away from his teacher, doing after hand signs, he whispered, "Temple of Nirvana Technique."

Miss Nekonome barely heard a few words before she saw falling white feathers. She slumped to the ground and Naruto caught her. "But I never said I would stay in the room." Naruto carefully put her on his bed and left his room. While he was not back to full strength, it would be enough to fight lower classes of Youkai. When he arrived at the offices, he took the time to unlock all of the cells, freeing the students who had been captured. Unfortunately, he unknowingly also freed the spies that were planted in among the other prisoners.

* * *

Ruby, having transformed fully into a raven, flew into the holding cells where the Newspaper Club was held. She transformed back, and with a wave of her newest wand, unlocked the doors. "Where is Mizore? Did you see her come down here?"

All the club members shook their heads. Ruby muttered under her breath, and waved her wand a few more times over each person, healing their wounds. She cast a spell, summoning Yukari's wand. Handing it to the younger witch, she said, "Let's go save your boyfriend."

Gin merely said, "What if he really is a human? You know what the rules state."

All the girls shrugged, "He is still our friend, and if Naruto was here, he would want us to go help him." With this, they left, hoping to be able to do something to help the boy.

Gin was left standing in the darkness.

* * *

Naruto took a deep whiff of the air and found a lingering scent of frost and cold wind. He opened the door it led to and found a strong illusion up, partitioning off some of the room. He walked through it and was enraged by what he saw. Mizore was tied to a chair, fires burning around her. Naruto went and cut the wires that help her captive. He helped her up and took control of the flames and caused them to stop.

Mizore opened her eyes blearily. "Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were blood red now. "What did they do to you?" He was working a healing technique for burns as he spoke.

"I was caught. One of them controls fire Naruto. It was too hot for me to do anything." With the disappearance of the heat, Mizore was returning to normal. This was evident by her curt, "Naruto what are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "I knew you were in trouble and had to help. Miss Nekonome told me about the rest of the club."

Mizore nodded. She led Naruto to an office, pushed him in, then locked the door. She yelled through the door, "The door is reinforced to keep people in. I'll be back for you. Stay safe." She just hoped it would hold him long enough for any fights to have stated already. With this, she ran off, joining up with the rest of the club as they ran out of the holding area.

Kurumu was shocked, "Mizore?! What are you doing here?"

Mizore replied, after placing a new sucker in her mouth, "I got caught. Naruto snuck out to rescue me. He isn't doing too well."

Kurumu nodded. "We need to get to the courtyard fast." They then burst through a door that led outside, in a throng of people. All the girls were running, and pushing others out of their way. There was a pyre set up at the edge. Oddly, no one was near it.

* * *

Kuyou wanted to further break the human's spirit, and as such, he led him on a long patch through the gathering students. It had been spread that a human had been found, and would be executed for defiling the school with his presence. Seeing Tsukune led by the Committee, many of the students insulted and yelled at the boy, many even spitting and throwing whatever was on hand at him.

Kuyou smirked internally at this. Tsukune's behavior was simply further proof that the humans embodied weakness. His eyebrows scrunched together as he saw one of the spies that were in the cells come to his side. "The prisoners have been freed sir. They are on their way to the courtyard."

Kuyou snarled, and started walking faster. Who had freed them? It was no matter, after the execution he would question his spy. Now he needed to make a statement. The pyre was in sight, but he saw the pink hair of the vampire, the blue of the succubus, and the purple hair of the Yuki-Onna. Someone would pay dearly for this.

* * *

Naruto tried the door and it was indeed fortified. Inspiration hit as he sat on the desk, knocking a cover off of a meal. He used an earth technique to open a hole in the wall. He hesitated before leaving, briefly picking up two things off the tray. He was hungry after all. He quickly ate the breakfast burrito as he ran through the hall, following Mizore's scent. He emerged from the building, seeing Tsukune led to the center. He saw the Newspaper Club barring the path of the Public Safety Committee. Naruto used a Henge, then a shushin to stand with the group around Tsukune. He held Tsukune as the group lined up opposite the Club. With all the attention on the Club, no one noticed as he pinched Tsukune's nose and forced him to drink a carafe that he picked up from the desk. He passed it to Tsukune's hand, then shushined away. He had seals to deactivate before he could join the battle, if he was needed at all. Naruto felt pain rip through his body and leaned against a wall. Maybe he could let this play out for a moment.

Kuyou spoke, "So the traitors are here after all? I guess this will be the end of your little group. He waved forward select people, who lined up opposite Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. Ruby and Yukari had flown above the group in an effort to get to Tsukune and heal him. Yukari smirked when she saw Tsukune start to bob and weave.

"Ruby? See what you can do to keep Kuyou from noticing Tsukune." I'm going to heal some of his injuries."

Ruby nodded and used a mild invisibility spell linked to the area around Tsukune to keep Kuyou from noticing what was going on.

* * *

(Tsukune)

Tsukune felt himself being gripped from behind. He then felt a liquid being poured down his throat. Reflexively, he swallowed. The world quickly slid out of focus. This, time it was different. Amidst the blurs, there were figures in black that radiated anger. They were the ones who had captured him. They were the ones that needed to be defeated.

His body seemed to flow, dodging a massive fist headed his way. He then bent over at the knees, dodging a sword one student produced from his arm. He jumped high, landing on the shoulder of a transformed student. His form was a large grotesque gorilla. Tsukune thrust his fingers deep into the creature's eye sockets. As it stumbled, he flipped, then proceeded to throw heavy kicks, unconsciously channeling chakra for the first time in months, knocking his opponent back. He then sprang forward, landed on his hands, pushed himself up into a somersault jumping above the ape, thereby causing another student to accidentally deliver a critical blow. One down, Tsukune turned to face the sword wielder, who was now holding a spiked club. He picked up the now unconscious ape student, and threw him high in the air. He took five steps quickly backwards. Two students, one with spikes on his head, the other with the club strode forward to where Tsukune had been standing. Before they could launch a charge, the ape crashed to the ground, knocking the other two unconscious.

Tsukune took another swig of the juice in his hand. He then picked up the club that the other student had dropped. The other five students that had been in the group looked at Tsukune and the back of Kuyou, debating if they should ask help against the supposed weak human. One went to ask for help from their leader, Tsukune threw the club, effectively cutting that Youkai from speaking. The sword in that Youkai's hand went flying. He took a deep breath and lowered his hands palm down. Raising his hands at the now four who stood against him gestured with a wave, "Bring it." There was no slur in his voice, merely determination.

Yukari, from her vantage point was shocked at what Tsukune was capable of. Against the four, he flowed like water. The previously unassuming boy had become a powerhouse. If she wasn't so worried for him, she would be really turned on. The final enemy was kicked high in the air. Tsukune then jumped high, mirroring the arc his target had taken. He wrapped his shredded jacket around the purple skinned teen. He then wrenched his body into a spin. Tsukune then let go at the last instant and pushed himself even higher in the air, effectively throwing his opponent into the ground. Tsukune stood, weaving slightly and drained the last of the orange juice and threw the bottle down. This unfortunately caught the attention of Kuyou.

Kuyou stared. The cannon fodder that he had brought with him lay insensate and beaten around a swaying Tsukune Aono. He shook his head, deciding the werewolf, with his speed decided to take out enemies, and give the human the credit. Kuyou snarled and threw a fireball and was astonished at the human as he twisted at an unnatural angle out of the way. This was repeated until Kuyou, in frustration, launched threw a dozen fire spears. One finally hit the human, throwing him to the ground. A shriek rang from above, and the younger witch stood over the prone form in front of him. Kuyou went to take a step forward to finish the job. Surprisingly, he was thrown to the side as a block of ice hit him. This pushed him into a set of vines that held him in place long enough to be at the receiving end of the kick of a grey-haired vampire.

* * *

(Kurumu)

Kurumu stared at the hulking brute who had lined up against her. She unsheathed her nails, and then popped out her wings and tail.

The hulk in front of her smirked and morphed into an ever larger rock golem. It's poisonous yellow eyes boring into her. "You really think that your little nails can hurt stone? You are weak."

Kurumu kept her distance. One hit from his massive fists would render her unable to fight. Since her physical fighting would not be able to beat this brute, she would have to go with the mental. Kurumu had been working on her illusions with Mizore, even if the Yuki-Onna didn't know about it. Keeping the true level of culinary-related destruction from her friend was regular practice for the succubus of in-depth, multi-sensory illusions. She wove an illusion of her springing into the air and dividing into multiple copies of herself. Her mother had given her more than a few lessons about reality-warping illusions. She would have to at least try. She kept up the illusion of multiple opponents, getting into the golem's blind spot. Once she was behind him, she dropped the illusion, focusing on tapping into the golem's thought processes. Luckily, like the rock he was made up of, his brain worked slowly. She wove an illusion through her connection that she had landed in front of the golem. She then sent feelings of being pushed back and pain radiating from his chin.

The golem faced the illusionary Kurumu and said, "I didn't think you would have it in you to actually hurt me. You have to get lucky the entire fight. I don't need luck when I have power."

He then threw a punch and the illusion dodged. He then dug his hands deep into the ground, grabbed a large chunk of the concrete courtyard and threw it in the air at the now aloft spectre. Suddenly, massive steel cables wrapped around his arms; pulling his arms apart and backwards. The golem was unused to pain, but the force of the cables was enough to feel like they were being ripped from his body. He roared in agony at the feeling. He saw the concrete desceding, redirected by the fake succubus, and welcomed the oblivion it would bring. Anything would be better than this pain. The last thing he saw before the concrete he had thrown connected, was a pair of malicious purple eyes. In his head he screamed at the pain.

Kurumu moved out of the way as the golem toppled. Her illusion was still in place, but there was no damage to the courtyard. Everything that had occurred was merely in the mind of the golem. Kuyou turned to her, unleashing his fearsome presence in her direction. Glass shattering behind him caught his attention. Kurumu saw Moka and Mizore finish their fights and wove another illusion as Mizore threw a block of ice at Kuyou's head. It held him just long enough for Moka to land a kick that launched Kuyou into the pyre that had been set up for Tsukune.

* * *

(Moka)

Moka looked at the smaller girl that held a staff across her shoulders. She didn't look to tough, not like the tall boys, but looks were deceiving.

"You really are a weakling aren't you? Didn't even bring a weapon. Pity this will be over soon." The girl whipped out a piece of paper, throwing it on her forehead. The ofuda transformed her clothes into a rich Kimono and her staff into a much heavier weapon, this was evident by the giant metal teardrops on each end of the staff.

She twirled it like it was feather-light. "Everyone says you are a vampire. All I see is a weak, worthless girl who can't hold her own in a fight."

Moka frowned, removing the seal that was in the inside pocket of her uniform coat. Affixing it to Rosay, she underwent her own transformation. Inner Moka took control. Outer didn't think she would be of any use. Her appearance had changed. Her silver hair practically glowed like starlight. Her formerly red eyes were a shifting, pulsating miasma of black and red. Her muscles were slightly more defined. Sparring with Naruto had gotten the girl better definition, not that the vampire needed it, but it was nice to have. A vampire has to look good after all.

"Listen whelp. It is you who will need every advantage that you can get in this fight." Moka settled into a fighting stance.

Deshi settled into her own stance and used the staff to redirect the vampire's blows.

Moka smirked as each punch and kick was redirected, showing the vampire that the zombie in front of her knew what she was doing and the weapon was definitely not for show. Using a burst of speed, she stepped inside the guard of the girl and landed a kick on her midsection. The force of the blow threw the girl into a column of the covered walkway behind her.

Laughter echoed. "Oh goodie. I had hoped this would be an interesting fight. I'm not an S class like you, but I can take hit." A blow that would normally have any other Youkai was shrugged off. Deshi put on her own burst of speed and landed her own blow against the vampire. She frowned slightly as the vampire dusted that off, only being pushed back a foot or two. Pulling out another ofuda, and attaching it to her staff, caused the ends to develop spikes. Moka picked up the sword that had embedded itself in the ground at her feet, having been thrown by the battle that Tsukune was embroiled in, now the two faced each other, both having a weapon. Moka figured it would be best to save her strength. There were others to fight after all.

"You know," Moka mused, testing the weapon in her hand, and finding it acceptable, "the last time I used a weapon was in a fight against my sister. Hopefully you are more of a challenge."

Deshi did not rise to the bait, but did start to spin her staff towards the vampire. One of the spikes did not hold up against the sword wielded by the vampire. She frowned, if the vampire landed a blow, her staff would be worthless. She hadn't brought a back up weapon.

Moka frowned slightly. The sword would only hold up against more blows from the staff. She could feel the cracks that were now not visible, but would soon start to affect the sword. If it was bad enough, the weapon would break.

Both fighters circled each other, testing the defense of their opponent. It was a fast, deadly dance. However, with each jab, block or slash, both weapons took damage. At unseen signal, both clashed again. The last spiked end was cut through, the large teardrop flying off out of their battlefield. This signaled the end of the sword and two-thirds was broken off in that attack. The sharpened metal falling useless to the ground. Moka glanced at the hilt and shortened blade in her hand and changed her grip.

The zombie adjusted the grip on her staff as well. Having only one end of the staff, she held it like a spear. One spike had escaped the vampire's assault. It now served as a point, turning it into a spear.

Moka smirked, now that she had seen the girl's moves, this should be easier. Using the sword like a dagger, jumping over the thrust, she ran up the length of the zombie's weapon, and slashed at the girl. Deshi dropped her staff and twisted the wrist that held the knife, causing Moka to drop it.

Moka smirked, "Now that I have stripped you of your weapon, let's let the real fun begin." Jumping at the girl, a powerful axe kick was thrown, but dodged at the last second, the smaller girl was truly on her last legs.

Deshi threw a punch that was caught. She shrieked in pain as the cold eyes of the vampire bored into her. "You are the weak one. I have humored you up until now. You said that you have power." Moka caught the other fist thrown at her. "I only see a pretentious little girl who won a few fights and thinks she can handle the big leagues." She smiled darkly, "Learn your place!"

Moka lashed out with her forehead, sending the redhead flying backward where she landed in a heap and didn't get up. Moka heard the smash of a bottle and she turned. She walked closer to the fire-flinging Kuyou, not wanting to draw attention to her approach. Her opening revealed itself as Kuyou was flung closer to her and then held by vines that materialized suddenly. She threw her strongest kick, causing the blonde to go flying. He hit the upright stake of the pyre and slid to the ground.

* * *

(Mizore)

Mizore sized up the grey-haired, glasses-wearing student in front of her.

The officer spoke, his voice deepening as he shifted, his shirt ripping in the process. "I have been given an order by the Leader. You will pay for standing against us." The voice cut into a growl as a dog that would make a bull mastiff look small stood before her. It had three heads, all with teeth bared and hateful red eyes staring at her. It inhaled and unleashed a torrent of flames towards her.

Mizore threw up a wall of ice in front of her. She dodged trying to flank the beast. One head noticed her and the stream of fire stopped as the dog charged. Mizore jumped over it, landing in a crouch. She created a brace of ice knives, throwing them at the cerberus. Only one got through to pierce the joint between two heads. This caused the dog to grow angrier. Moer knives followed, some finding their marks, others causing the dog to dodge.

Mizore managed to dodge the next gout of flame, twisting as she did so, and managed to slice the rear flank.

Mizore jumped again, this time creating spears that she threw at the back of the dog. One appeared to be on target when a white-hot wave of flame appeared and melted the spear. Mizore went to jump again when she felt strong jaws lock around her ankle, dragging her to the ground. Her skirt was pinned by one of the legs of the Cerberus, as was her arm.

Seeing it had Mizore pinned, the middle head growled out, "I will kill you, then your mate." Flames licked the dog's muzzle as it prepared its attack.

Mizore's eyes flashed white and a sudden, powerful gust of wind blew the dog off of her. She looked down and her clothes shifted to an elegant kimono, the colors shifted between white and icy blue, the constantly shifting pattern was that of a mountain snowstorm.

Miniature blizzards wrapped around her hands. As a blast of flame headed to her, her head snapped up, eyes a blinding white. Bringing her hands up with open palms, an icy wind blew from her hands, turning the fire back to the source. Suddenly, a pair of two bladed swords, identical to those used against the witch, appeared in her hands. Mizore threw them at the surprised dog. With the icy wind behind them, they were too fast for the large beast to dodge. One sliced between two heads, causing the area around them to freeze. The other, sliced deeply into the muscles of the side of the dog. After carving a deep furrow into the skin and fur of the dog, ice began to spread.

With a hand gesture, the blades reformed in her hands. Mizore hung them on the sash of the Kimono, she then brought her hands up to form an x at her wrists. Her eyes closed briefly in concentration. The snow spinning around her hands now was followed by a white-blue lightning. Pulling her hands apart, Mizore ran towards the now injured dog. Once she was only a few feet from it, she thrust her hands forward. As ice crept up the legs of the dog, fear showed itself in its eyes. The ice continued to creep up, once it reached the chest, the dog stopped struggling. It's heads slumped until it was completely encased in ice. A large teardrop of metal suddenly flew through the air. When it hit the ice around the dog, it caused it to shatter, but the three headed dog was still immobile, sheets of frost emanating from its frozen form.

She turned to a flare of heat. She saw Kuyou hit Tsukune with what looked to be a javelin of fire. A negligent flick of her wrist hit the blonde who tortured her with a block of ice, throwing him to the side. She saw vines materialize and Moka kick Kuyou into the pyre he had erected to kill Tsukune.

All three girls walked over to where Yukari was healing Tsukune. Ruby had landed and her wand was glowing with power should any try to approach their downed comrade.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like he wasn't needed. He went to turn back to the dorms when a wave of bloodlust and Youkai energy washed over him. Worse still was he knew the feel of that particular type of energy. Naruto watched as a massive wheel of fire flew at the unprotected backs of the girls that were now focused on Tsukune. A blast echoed across the ground as a grey and green blur took the hit.

Gin yelled as his fur, clothes, and skin were burned. He collapsed in pain. He managed to spit out, "Get out of here."

A flaming figure stood surrounded by the now burning timbers of the pyre. The massive fox, with four tails of flame stood, the imposing presence caused all to turn to face the figure. Yoko bloodlust radiated through the courtyard, causing many to freeze and look for a way out. Others just ran in fear.

Blood fled from the faces of Mizore and Kurumu. Moka growled. Ruby blanched. Yukari picked up Tsukune to get him out the area.

Kuyou's demonic voice echoed around the silent courtyard. "You think you could defeat me? Vampires are feared for their strength, werewolves for speed, but for sheer brute force and elemental power, I am the epitome of that power. And you will pay for your insolence."

Another wheel of fire, this one much larger, flew towards the group, but this time another blonde intercepted it and instead of burning him, it absorbed into his skin. Black smoke poured from his highlighted form.

Kuyou was shocked, absorbing a yoko attack to two things, skill and power. He narrowed his eyes, only another yoko could do that.

Naruto turned to the girls, looking tired. "This foe is beyond any of you. You might be able to win, but a statement needs to be made. That and I can at least wear him down for you." Naruto took a green crystal from his shirt, slid the cord over his head and handed it to Mizore. "I don't want to make another one take care of it. He has four tails. I should be able to handle him. By the way, you look great like that."

Mizore kissed Naruto as she took the crystal. "Be safe." Once the crystal was out of Naruto's possession, his ears lengthened slightly and his human features looked more feral.

Moka was about to interject that she could handle Kuyou when Naruto's own form rippled. A fox slightly larger than Kuyou now stood in Naruto's place, five tails quickly lighting up in answer to Kuyou's four. Even Inner Moka was silent, confused at what had just transpired. Naruto was nothing like what she had heard about how yoko acted.

Kuyou growled. "The fire clan sent no other Yoko here. This was to be a test for me. Who are you?"

Naruto growled in response. "One who is outside the clan. You have hurt my friends, tortured my girlfriend, and tried to kill one under my protection. I am your destroyer."

Kuyou laughed. "But I have a secret that will be the death of you." Two more tails joined the four that were shown, now bringing showing six tails of fire. "Let's see you handle this."

The tails spun again, this time creating a massive pulsating fire ball. This was then thrown at Naruto.

Naruto used his tails to hit it up in the air where it burst into a giant conflagration of fire. "Fire bomb. Nice touch. Try mine." Naruto now lit up a sixth tail in response, now equaling Kuyou, generated, a larger and more rapidly pulsating ball.

Just before it was launched towards Kuyou, Mizore turned to Ruby. "Shield the students!"

Ruby threw up a wide shield to protect the backs of the now panicking and fleeing student body. Two very powerful Youkai were fighting, and no one wanted to get in their way. However, that didn't stop them from heading to areas where they wouldn't be able to see the fight.

The shield held only for a brief second against the second detonation. Ruby collapsed, but her scarlet eyes now held a cat-like pupil that quickly shifted to normal as she lost consciousness.

Kuyou growled. "If you aren't from the clans you won't know this move." His tails condensed into one and threw a large arc of flame that, upon reaching the other yoko exploded outwards. This pushed Naruto back.

"Incineration. One of the higher moves of the second level of techniques. Here is one you have never seen."

Naruto's tails formed a sequence of shapes. From them issued a massive oriental dragon. It's body was multiple colors of flame. Inside of the dragon's maw was bright white. It hit Kuyou, the dragon ripping skin and fur from the yoko's back. It was regrown quickly.

Naruto convulsed in pain. Absorbing the attack had helped burn out the last of the Garigarious venom, but it seemed something else was wrong with him.

Kuyou laughed. "Let's see if you can handle battle form."

Kuyou shifted into a Yoko battle form, his knees reversing, and white fur wreathed in blue flame.

Naruto stood, shifting as well, but his fur was red.

Kuyou threw fireballs at Naruto, followed by fire lances and even a firewheel generated from his tails.

Naruto dodged or deflected most of them. He got hit by the last one when he realized something. Now might be time for a little psychological warfare.

Naruto revealed his seventh tail, causing Kuyou to gasp. "You are an albino. I bet everyone thinks you are just a spy for the water clan don't they?"

Naruto created a set of hook swords made entirely of white-hot flame. They were used to redirect Kuyou's attacks. Kuyou looked shocked as they cut him. He was burned by their flames. Kuyou retorted, "What would you know about the clan?"

Naruto stepped in and gave the other yoko a massive uppercut with a flame wreathed hand. Once Kuyou had landed, he launched a counterattack. The pair of fire yoko after only a few moments of fighting had set fire to most of the surrounding trees. The grass was burned to a crisp and the concrete cracked from the heat of the fight. The buildings, made of stone had survived minus a few black marks. Some of the stones had cracked and were glowing from the intense heat. The Newspaper club crouched behind a shield of ice held by Mizore. Ruby had woken and seemed to be trying to help as well. Moka noticed that Naruto used some combinations that she used on him.

Having knocked Kuyou down, Naruto spared a glance at Mizore. Her white kimono was flickering in and out, and the strain of the barrier was getting to her.

Kuyou looked down at the group as he pulled himself from the side of the school. "You may be a third-level, but I can still hurt you." Kuyou turned and launched a massive fire bomb at the group behind the ice shield. Naruto's eyes widened, he reached out and threw out a loop of flame that caught the bomb and pulled. This was then thrown into Kuyou who was blown into the front of the club building. Naruto shifted back to his yoko form, with seven tails waving behind him, Kuyou was barely awake. Naruto decided to get rid of the other yoko with style. He then repressed his fire nature and brought out his water nature, his fur shifting to white. Naruto spun his tails and a massive rainstorm started, putting out the fires that had been started. The concrete of the courtyard actually steamed for quite a few minutes. He then created a water wheel and used it to send to other yoko into oblivion.

Kuyou heard one thing as he lost consciousness. "You do not hurt those precious to me without paying the price."

Naruto shifted back to his human form as the other yoko was neutralized. The student body was shocked by what they saw. It wasn't often that two S class Youkai had a public duel. Even rarer still, one that was so destructive.

Naruto walked painfully towards Mizore. When he reached her, she slipped the pendant back over his head. His features returned to normal. The Newspaper Club, minus Mizore and Kurumu, took an involuntary step back from Naruto as he stumbled.

"Mizore can you get me back to my room? I hurt." Naruto gasped out. "If I fall over, in view of the school, it will not bode well if there is anyone who can handle Kuyou."

Mizore nodded and vanished in a flurry of snowflakes.

Kurumu looked at the shocked faces of the Newspaper Club. Seeing the disbelief in Gin's face, astonishment on Ruby's and Yukari's faces, the fear in Tsukune's, and the look of betrayal on Moka's; the succubus blurted out, "This is exactly why he didn't tell you! He didn't want you to be afraid of him like everyone was of Kuyou. Look, let's go to his room. He can answer your questions there. They are not my secrets to share! If you can't tell, he was still sick when he fought Kuyou. He let go of his secret to _protect us_! I don't know about you, but I'm going to make sure he is okay."

Moka quietly answered, shifting back to her pink-haired form, "I agree with Kurumu, in fact…"

Miss Nekonome loudly interrupted, "After seeing Tsukune do acts that I feel no human could accomplish, I declare the tribunal and investigation of the claim of him being human over. No one may re-issue the investigation. He is a student in good standing with Youkai Academy." She leaned down to the Club, "That should make things official. I think everyone is too shocked at the fight to say otherwise."

Kurumu smiled, "Thanks. I need to see how Naruto is doing." She strode off towards the dorms, the students moving out of her way. The rest of the Newspaper Club followed. They then entered Naruto's dorm room and after they garnered several venomous glares from Mizore, Naruto weakly asked one question in response to the unasked questions of the group. "Can we talk tomorrow? Kurumu, tell them about my parents. That should help matters." Mizore shut the door forcefully after they left.

The closest room for any of the club members was Tsukune's dorm. Kurumu sat on the desk, Tsukune lay on the bed and Yukari spooned next to him. Moka sat in a chair and Gin stood by the door. Ruby was quietly sitting in the corner.

Kurumu sighed. "Naruto isn't your typical yoko."

Gin snorted, "You can say that again." He was cut off from saying anything else by the glares of everyone else. "What?! He isn't a bloodthirsty cruel piece of garbage like Kuyou. I'm surprised he let me clean his clock that one night."

Moka piped up, "He fights me in sparring, and Inner me usually wins."

Yukari put it together. "That Crystal?! It must suppress his powers."

Kurumu nodded. "I am pretty sure it does."

Moka then wondered aloud, "Can we beat him otherwise?"

Kurumu shook her head. "If you got the edge on him, yes. He is still Naruto. Gin, you beat him that night because of the full moon and you were able to outmaneuver him and get hits in on him before he could transform. Moka, if you landed a kick or hit on him, it would still affect him. Like Kuyou said, they are S class because of their elemental abilities. You still outstrip him in terms of physical strength and speed. But you have to contend with his healing factor. It is better than yours."

Gin went to speak again, but was interrupted by Ruby. "I am still waiting to hear what the story is behind his parents, can you not interrupt Ginei?"

Gin shut up and looked at Kurumu.

Kurumu started, "What you need to understand is that the Fire and water Clans are at war. Right now they have a very uneasy truce between the two of them. Naruto's Mom is the daughter of the Clan Head of Fire and his dad is the youngest son of the Head of the Water Clan. As you can imagine, this did not make their families happy. Until Naruto was born, they both had bounties on their heads ordered by their clans. When he was proven to be a yoko, the councils upheld clan laws. The law is that a yoko pairing cannot be dissolved if it produces yoko offspring. Kushina said it was a military reason. Naruto was keeping his secret to keep his family safe. There have been rumors that his grandparents still want to kill them. I could easily guess that he also didn't tell us because he didn't want us to be afraid of him." Kurumu looked pointedly at each member. "Especially since he knows we spread information around as a club activity." Kurumu sighed and yawned. "Look he can tell you more tomorrow. Right now, I need to rest. But first I am going to check on Mizore."

Kurumu left Tsukune's room while the others debated their reaction to this new information. She opened the door and saw Mizore wrapped in Naruto's tails. Pushing down the envious feelings of such a comfortable bed, she turned off the light and closed the door. With the click of the door, Naruto gave a silent cry as one of each type of his tails split into two.

 **AN: O** **make 1, the original idea is not mine, but I didn't write down who I got it from. So kudos to whoever suggested it. Omake 2 was the first fight scene with Tsukune, but both my beta and I like the orange juice based fight more. I may recycle this idea before Tsukune leaves Youkai Academy. (Thanks milkman) If not, I wanted to share it. Omake 3 was an idea from Iamthemilkman that I ended up tweaking. It falls some time after Omake 2. Hope you like it.**

 **Omake 1**

Kasashi sighed as he opened his mission scroll. Deep cover as a teacher?! "Lady Hokage, may I ask why I was given this assignment?"

Tsunade, having coming back to the village gave Kakashi an evil eye. "Two members of your team are on their honeymoon. I thought you were complaining about not going on any missions Kakashi."

Kakshi muttered, "I still swear I didn't know Sakura had it in her to be that sneaky."

"That is irrelevant Kakashi. A high paying customer has requested a mission. It is easily A rank and it needs to be a solo mission. Add in the fact it requires an adult. You are the only Jonin who is qualified who is not assigned to another mission." 'And the only one I am angry at enough to torture.' Was left unsaid.

Kakashi sighed. The next day he waited and a strange yellow contraction was waiting for him at the gates. Dread settled in the pit of Kakashi's stomach when he pulled up to a high school. The smoking bus driver handed him a packet of teacher guidelines. Number one was don't kill the students. 'This does not bode well.' thought Kakashi. As he scanned the list, there was one in bold, capitalized, and underlined. **NO PERUSAL OF ANY ITEM THAT MAY HAVE ILLICET MATERIAL DURING SCHOOL TIME**. Kakashi dug through his pack. His Icha Icha had disappeared. He growled. Those had been the latest issues the Toad Sage had written. Iwa always released the books late to Konoha. The Hokage really must have been angry at him.

Kakashi grumbled as he followed the directions in his packet to his office. He hung the whistle around his neck and walked dejectedly off to the field. He led the students through the basic calisthenics. A young girl walked by him after lunch and a bright orange book fell from her pack. Kakashi did a double take. An Icha Icha he hadn't read. Before he could pick it up, the girl, who looked too young to be at this school, came back and picked up the book, then ran off again.

Kakshi went to the campus store. Sure enough there was a section behind the typical door containing the works of the Toad Sage. Suddenly this assignment didn't seem so bad.

Kakashi quickly paid for the books and then took them to his room. There were easily a dozen that he hadn't read and another entire collection for those with weird fetishes. The stack was easily half his height.

The next morning, out of habit, Kakashi pulled one of the books out and began reading it on the way to his office.

When he got to the field, he was easily halfway through the book. He ignored the class in favor of reading his precious book.

This was stopped when a man dressed in a white robe tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Hatake. You have violated the school rules."

Before he knew it, Kakashi was in the contraption that brought him to the land of Icha Icha. He grinned happily as he thought that it was worth the cost of a failed mission. He reached into his bag and found nothing. Not a single one of the books he had purchased was in his luggage. An inarticulate scream ripped from his throat.

The bus driver left a crying, whimpering Kakashi at the village gate with a note taped to him about the failed mission.

Inoichi was ordered to wipe the mission from Kakshi's memory on the third try of the cycloptic ninja to leave the village to his land of Icha Icha.

 **Omake 2**

Naruto took the dropper from his pocket and squirted the red liquid down the back of Tsukune's throat. Naruto quickly backed off as the red concoction took effect.

Tsukune laughed coldly. A few hand signs and the area was covered in a thick mist. He took a sword from one of the guards. Tsukune laughed. They wouldn't last five seconds against someone of his skills. He created a dozen water clones. That way he could take them all out in a second. Once the mist was sufficiently thick enough each of his clones muttered out the same phrase.

"Eight spots…"

"The larynx. The spine. The lungs. The liver. The jugular, The subclavian veins. The kidney. The heart."

"Now then, which vulnerable spot will be the best?"

"Why not all of them?"

Even with their enhanced senses, the guards of the Committee could not tell where the boy was. As one, they all fell to the ground like puppets with strings cut. While the wounds didn't kill them, it was enough to incapacitate them for a while. The Youkai who received the attack to the heart was just lucky he had two. As Tsukune went to sneak up on Kuyou, he was backhanded. "Do not waste my time human."

 **Omake 3**

Ruby was quietly reading under a tree when Tsukune came up to her. He was not in a normal school uniform. He had blue pants, with the cuffs wrapped in white strips of fabric. He had a blue case attached to his right thigh with more of the white fabric. He had a blue bandanna over his head. He had his hair up in a large ponytail, and a wide line in what appeared to be marker over his nose and cheeks.

"Miss Toujo. Why are you not in class? You have a final today."

Ruby looked confused. "I don't even go to school here…"

Any further conversation was cut off as Tsukune's head grew to a ridiculous size. "Get in the classroom!"

Ruby jumped up and ran towards the building Tsukune was pointing at.

Around twenty students looked confused as Tsukune entered after Ruby.

"Since Ruby here didn't deem class today worthy of her time, everyone here will be re-tested on Transformations." Tsukune went on for a few minutes about the importance of having a realistic transformation.

Ruby leaned over to a bandanna wearing girl "What is going on?"

The girl shook her head. "He did this earlier this year. Just go with it. Transform into your Youkai form and back then get out of here. You don't want his crazy to be contagious."

Ruby nodded her head. She was a witch. She didn't have a Youkai form. How would she transform?

After a few students it was now Ruby's turn. The only Transformation that she might be able to do was something out of one of Yukari's books. It might be her only was to escape whatever was happening with Tsukune.

When it was her turn, Ruby focused her magic, creating a whirling blue-green sphere that covered her body. When it disappeared, she seemed to be naked with the receding smoke covering any areas that would take it out of the range of a T rated fanfic.

Tsukune then got a nosebleed that blew him back against the wall. All of the students took the opportunity to escape.

Yukari entered the room mere moments after everyone left. "There you are Tsukune. Naruto wanted to make sure you didn't have any ill effects from the fight."

Tsukune was not coherent. The only words that escaped his mouth "Naked…Witch…"

Yukari grinned salaciously. "All you had to do was ask Tsukune." She reached for the buttons on her shirt.

Tsukune seemed to fully regain consciousness. "Yukari? Where are we? Isn't it lunchtime?"

Yukari frowned and grumbled about boys being distracted by their stomachs.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I own nothing in regards to Naruto or Rosario. If you don't know that by now, I have to wonder**

* * *

Saizou looked behind him to see if anyone was following him. He had somewhere to be and it wouldn't be helpful is he was being followed. This was more of habit than suspicion. Just a few hours ago, the Newspaper Club had taken out the strongest fighters of the Public Safety Committee. After the blonde and the vampire had beaten him senseless, he had his eyes opened to the state of affairs in the academy. Purebred Youkai ruled the school. What they didn't realize is that the mixed breeds, or Monstrels, like him, were more numerous. While Saizou didn't hate his parents, their bloodlines didn't mesh. He was lucky among the other Mostrels, he could transform his entire body. Sadly he knew he wasn't the strongest. But that didn't stop him from trying to rise among the ranks. Saizou then looked at the meeting spot. Sitting on a handful of tombstones were other members of the group. The leader never showed up, but Kiria, the second in command, was there. His heterochromic eyes stared at the group. "The Committee has fallen. This has moved up the time table greatly. Since they are all purebreds, they needed to be taken down before we can fully realize our plan. It is fortunate that we don't have to take them out and waste our strength. However, we need to do something about the Newspaper Club."

One of the members spoke up, "But they have three S class Youkai in the group. How can we beat them?"

Kiria shook his head. "The yoko may be out of commission. It looked like that fight with Kuyou took a bit out of him. The vampire can be handled with a large bottle of water and surprise. The werewolf, well, he only seems to step in when he absolutely has to. One of our female members can distract him effectively. Any other ideas?"

"We should make the Newspaper Club seem like they just took the place of the Public Safety Committee. That should make enough students wary of them."

Kiria mused over the idea. "I will bring that idea up with our leader. It might work well. What have most of the students said about the Newspaper Club?"

One boy with an oblong face and dark hair spoke up. "Most students who I was around when they watched the fight were glad that Kuyou is out of commission. But they are more than a little nervous about another yoko taking control."

This caused nods from all assembled, indicating that they had heard similar things.

Kiria nodded. "If we do have take out the yoko, it will have to be fast and unexpected. We might have to use a little assistance. I will talk to one of our agents. The witches and the other boundary being, Tsukune, will likely be the easiest targets."

Another Youkai spoke out, "They are traitors anyway. They may not be real Youkai, but they act like all the purebreds."

Saizou spoke up. "Not only that, but if we take out the Newspaper Club, there will be no one willing or capable to stand in our way. They did beat the Public Safety Committee."

The meeting continued for a brief time until Kiria cut everyone off. "We need to leave. Even with the events of today we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Should the yoko join any fight, get away and try to slow him down so that our leader can get there. He is already factoring it into his plans."

* * *

Mizore woke slowly. Yesterday had been rather eventful. While the fight had taken quite a bit out of her, she recognized that most of her energy had returned. Mizore was about to roll back over into her soft furry blanket when she noticed a head of long brown hair asleep on Naruto's desk.

"Ruby?" Mizore murmured, still not fully awake.

The witch lifted her head, startled, and realized she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes while talking, "My apologies Mizore. I wanted to be on hand in case Naruto got worse after his exertions yesterday. I am glad he helped. I do not think we could have handled Kuyou on our own."

Mizore rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "It wouldn't have been easy, but we might have. We wouldn't have as few injuries." The Yuki-Onna looked at her boyfriend. For the first time since the trip, he looked like he was sleeping without pain. "I love him, part of me wants to cuddle with him all week for coming to our rescue, but part of me wants to freeze him solid for getting out of bed and endangering his health."

Ruby nodded. "Mizore, may I ask you a personal question?"

Mizore laid her head back on the pillow of tails. "As long as I don't have to answer."

Ruby chewed her lip, "I know that Naruto is a yoko and he is nothing like what the stories portray them as." She paused, "So what is he like? And what is a yuki-onna doing dating a yoko? I had learned they didn't like each other."

Mizore shook her head softly. "I will explain the easiest first. Did Kurumu talk about his parents?"

Ruby nodded her head in response.

"His parents spent quite a bit of time around boundary beings and also they love someone that they were raised to hate; each other. His mom was friends with mine. Just after he was born, they moved nearby. His dad heals the people of our village when no one else can, and his mom takes out any yetis that come by, since they aren't affected by ice and snow and given the chance, they attack us for the territory. Naruto and I grew up together. There were also humans in close proximity the whole time."

Ruby looked pensive. "So it is largely a product of how they raised him?"

Mizore answered, "Yes. Now as to why we are together, Yuki-Onna are often a study of opposites. We are often physically introverted, but vocally blunt and brazen. We have to have the cold to survive, but cuddling up to a warm body feels amazing. I am not the only Yuki Onna around my age. There are a few younger, , and we will all be undergoing the Snow White ceremony together, but because of being introverted, I know them, but we are not friends. When they learned that Naruto was willing to marry a Yuki-Onna, they tried to take him from me. I had to fight them all for him. Naruto is a powerful Youkai. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel visible. Out of everyone I have ever met, he cares for me and my opinion and he isn't thrown off by the quirks of my species."

Ruby merely raised an eyebrow. "Like the cold temperatures?"

Mizore chuckled, "No. I stalk him because I care so much about him."

Ruby looked confused. The answer hadn't made sense.

Mizore continued. "Because of Yuki-Onna history," Seeing Ruby's confused look she elaborated, "The fact that some of the husbands of Yuki-Onna are taken against their will." She noticed Ruby's facial changes. "Don't look like that. We have to repopulate our race somehow. Besides, the men we take wouldn't be missed and their lives are better in the village. Most of them have had mental breakdowns or have attempted suicide. In the village they are cared for, loved, and can heal. Their spouses take care of their every need. At the same time they help the village. It is a win-win situation. Besides, the outside world thinks they are dead. It has become an inborn trait to observe the object of our affections for any escape attempts or signs of psychological issues. While Naruto won't have problems, he knows that observing him makes me feel better. It is only when our future marriage is assured, does a Yuki-Onna open up around others. For me, that wasn't until after he returned and a few weeks before school. This is the only reason I'm not hiding behind any objects all the time. I watch him because I like it. Due to the confrontation, none of the girls in my village will even come close to him. Here, the story is different. Kurumu, while she likely wouldn't say no to a more involved relationship with Naruto, doesn't intrude. I have no idea what is going on with Moka. However, Naruto is mine. Pure, plain, and simple."

Ruby looked confused. "I have heard of yoko taking multiple mates, could the same thing not happen with Naruto?"

Mizore sighed. "We don't know. The rumor is that they are driven to take multiple mates. Because his parents have been cast from their clans, they don't know the specifics. We will just have to find out."

Ruby nodded. She had a question she wanted to ask, but couldn't find the best way to do so. Finally she just decided to get it out in the open. "I cannot find what the link between us is, what will happen to me? Will he take advantage of it like my former mistress? I have been bound and forced to do the bidding of others almost all of my life. What if I have to stay within a mile of him for the rest of my life? What am I going to do?" At this, the witch dropped her face into her hands and started crying. Her emotions had broken through the barrier she had put up. The tears of worry and fear that had been held back finally burst from her eyes with seemingly no end in sight.

Mizore looked at the girl. She waited until Ruby dried up a little. "Become his friend."

Ruby looked up, "Huh?"

Mizore replied again, "Be his friend. Naruto isn't the type to take advantage of a girl." Mizore frowned, "No matter how many times I have tried to get him to do so." was muttered under her breath but the witch still heard it.

Ruby seemed to mull over what had been said. "Would he know what caused this?"

Mizore shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't raised in the yoko clans, so I doubt he knows even a small percentage of the weird stuff that has happened over the years. He copied their libraries, but that is a lot of information to go through."

Ruby then hesitated, "Could I look through it if he ever visits home? I know a few spells to help look for information."

Mizore yawned, "You would have to ask him. I think that it would be okay, at least the history side of it. Their techniques are rather closely guarded." Mizore then cuddled a tail that was by her head. "His parents are coming for the school festival. You can ask them then."

Ruby looked hopeful and scared at the same time, "Mizore? Can you have Naruto not order me to do things?"

Mizore raised her head, "Has he ordered you to do something?"

Ruby shook her head. "It is just a matter of time…" Her building tirade was cut off by a slush ball to her face.

Mizore scowled. "Ruby I know you have been hurt, controlled, and degraded at every turn growing up. That much is obvious. I promise you that if Naruto does issue an order, it will only be an urgent situation. Who sent you to the Public Safety Committee to rescue the Newspaper Club?"

Ruby finished wiping the cold semi-solid mixture off her face and pointed at Naruto. "He did."

Mizore nodded. "Did you ever want to go against that request?"

Ruby nodded. "Some of the stories I heard were rather scary."

"Did you hurt at all? Yukari told me later that the Vow forces you to do things, even if you don't want to because of the pain. Likely even if Naruto ordered you to do something, it wouldn't be enforced. The yoko clans use threats of harm to keep their members in line. Naruto would only do that as a last resort. They do it as the first."

Ruby didn't say anything, so Mizore continued. "I meant it when I said that you need to be his friend first. As his friend you can see what kind of person he is."

After a few minutes of Ruby digesting what had been said, Mizore spoke up again. "A question Ruby, does Naruto even know about the connection? He hasn't talked to me about my feelings on the issue." Mizore ignored Ruby's shocked face. Apparently the girl hadn't mentioned it. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to back to sleep."

Moments later the alarm clock made its annoying presence known.

Naruto grumbled then hit the clock heavily with a clawed hand. His claws dug into the clock, cutting through the plastic. A small electrical shock ran through him. A slit-pupiled blue eye glared at the offending item. A flick of his wrist flung the clock across the room, shattering it against the wall. Naruto stood stretching. He tried to shift into human form to escape the grip Mizore had on his tails. Suddenly he grimaced in pain then sat down, examining his tails. He suppressed three of his natures. He tried to anyway. There was still one tail of the other three types present. He then counted his tails, his suspicions confirmed. He cycled through the various natures, the results were the same. He stood and walked over to the mirror on his closet door, and swore violently and creatively. Naruto then noticed Ruby's blushing face in the mirror. He was standing, clad only in his boxers. Because the blonde had gained at least two inches and noticeably more muscle during the night, they were tighter and shorter than before. He quickly tossed up a henge of being clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't notice that the illusion was using old information about his body. The illusion had to stretch to meet the requirements. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who was asked, it now appeared that the blonde was wearing a muscle shirt and tight jeans two sizes too small. Mizore was already making mental measurements of the blonde. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

Ruby fought vainly against her blush. "I had wanted to keep an eye on you two. The both of you were rather tired last night. Kurumu wanted to, but she figured you would want some time alone. Since I still don't know my way around, I stayed back and made sure neither of you would need any help during the night. It seems like I nodded off sometime before dawn."

"At least you slept a little bit." Naruto collapsed back on his bed.

Mizore looked at Naruto. "What is wrong Naruto?"

Naruto exploded, "I have a freaking eighth tail. As if the next few days won't be difficult enough."

Ruby looked confused. "I thought that was a good thing. You are stronger now aren't you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in response. "Yes but it comes at a price. As a Yoko gains power, the power becomes increasingly hard to control. It will be a few days before I can fully take my human form and that is with the pendant. Unless a yoko can completely control their powers, there are always some amount of feral features. That is why I wear the necklace. It becomes increasingly harder the more power you have. Higher class yoko rarely can fully control their powers. They don't shift out of their yoko forms very often. They usually work to master third level techniques instead of working on control. I also have to train to be able to suppress my natures again. If I had trained enough on controlling it, I wouldn't be having this problem." With this Naruto motioned to his tails. He intentionally ignored the hungry looks he was getting from Mizore.

At this point Kurumu stepped into the room unannounced, "Hey guys you…" her loud whispering trailed off at the sight of the now more feral and chiseled Naruto. She stopped and stared at the physique before her, naming all the muscle groups she could now see in better definition. Before they were good, now, it was like he was a walking demonstration of the fact that there were over six hundred skeletal muscles. Kurumu once more mentally reviewed the agreement between her and Mizore and wondering how far it could be pushed. The thoughts running through her mind echoed what Yukari had said months ago to Mizore outside the art room. Then they became even dirtier. Then she mentally counted the now veritable wall of fluffyness behind the blonde. "Mizore? You can't use all thirty two all at once can you?" She turned toward the snow girl who was sitting up and pouting about the loss of her blanket, pillow, and comfortable bedding.

Mizore raised an eyebrow. "I'm in a bad mood this morning Kurumu. I need sleep." Mizore's eyes looked flat.

Kurumu took a step back. "Gotcha. Talk about fur bedding later."

Frost formed on the succubus before she took another step back.

"Understood Mizore. I won't be bringing it up until you are well-rested. Anyway, breakfast is being served, and I thought you might be hungry after yesterday. I already ate and am hungry again."

Ruby broke out in giggles at the trio. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad being around them until the problem was fixed. They already considered her a friend. Maybe she finally could have friends too. Maybe, just maybe, even though she was connected in some way to the blonde, there was a hope of freedom for her.

The four headed off to eat. However, Kurumu had been rather pushy; she literally pushed Naruto out the door after throwing her own illusion over the tails. Stating they didn't have a lot of time, she literally forced the three occupants of the room out into the hall. What the other three didn't know was that because of Naruto's new issues with control, Kurumu could see through the illusion. She knew it was there, and wanted to at least play a small prank on her friends. When she threw up the illusion for his tails, she strengthened the one of his clothes. Of course as the creator she was unaffected, but there was no reason to let Mizore or Naruto in on that information. The pushing and pulling of a well-muscled male body had absolutely no bearing on her decision whatsoever. Because of the illusion, Naruto was forced to go to breakfast in only his boxers because of the blue-haired bossy succubus. Mizore took full advantage of this and since she thought Naruto had done the illusion, she told Naruto that once they sat down unless she was wrapped in tails, she would distract him enough to make the illusion fall. He of course complied. He knew she would likely follow through with her threat.

* * *

(A week or two later.)

Gin walked into the classroom that was empty save the presence of Miss Nekonome.

"Miss Nekonome, I'm here. What did you need?"

"Gin, I have found what appears to be a Newspaper Club publication. I don't think it is a real one. Since you handle the printing and you are the only one who can access the account to pay for the prints, I want you to look this over." At this, Gin was handed a paper that had spray paint around the edges.

Gin looked it over. "It looks a lot like what we print out, but it isn't. For starters, there are no pictures. We always put in pictures. Second, Naruto can't write this well without help. Third, Mizore would never write something so demeaning to other Youkai. That alone has me convinced that this isn't real." Gin then looked closer. "Someone copied the logo. When we print the paper, it has nice crisp edges. This one has blurred edges. Someone wants the students to think we are putting out this garbage?"

In response he got a nod. "Gin, I happen to agree with you. With what you said, I am convinced that no one in the Newspaper Club put together this piece of trash. I brought it to the Headmaster's attention before it starts getting out of control."

Gin nodded, "I'll have to see if I can catch who is doing this." He paused at the door. "Any ideas?"

Miss Nekonome shook her head again. "None Gin. I will authorize you to use your speed to see if you can catch this imposter. But If I find you have been peeking on the girl's locker room, I will let Naruto tie you up like a piñata again."

Gin shuddered. "Understood."

* * *

Tsukune stood hesitantly outside the Headmaster's office. After the fight with the Public Safety Committee, people had been giving him a wide berth in the halls. There were quite a few students who wouldn't come within arms reach. Apparently he was now considered a formidable Youkai. There were times he had to laugh because he wasn't even a Youkai. What he didn't know was that there were now girls who hadn't looked twice at him who were now interested in getting to know him better. His attention shifted as the torches lining the hall sputtered. The door creaked open revealing an interior only lit by candlelight.

"You may come in Mr. Aono." Rang out, the darkness of the office, not even showing a moving mouth from the figure seated at a desk. Points of yellow light emanated from the silhouette that was behind a rather expansive desk.

"Yes sir." Tsukune hesitated for a brief moment then entered the office. He jumped slightly as the doors closed behind him with a loud thud.

"Mr. Aono. You have put me in a rather interesting situation. Very rarely do humans find their way to this academy. Usually it is random chance that they even find out about it. Usually they do as you have, keep their heads down and transfer out. However, they do not demonstrate any abilities like you have. They also do not demonstrate them in such a public and spectacular fashion. There is only one other student that was human upon arriving at the academy, but now is classified as a Monstrel."

Tsukune looked up curiously. "A Monstrel sir?"

"Ah yes, you weren't raised in a Youkai culture. A Monstrel is an interesting case. Normally, they are the offspring of two Youkai that are not compatible. There are certain Youkai that will always breed true, as it were. Miss. Shirayuki and Miss Kurono are two such examples. Any offspring will likely be their Youkai type or their husband's. Others, like Miss Nekonome, can still have children with other Youkai, but can have one of three outcomes. The first is taking the form of either parent. The second is an interesting mix, oftentimes with new abilities or weaknesses. The third is being a Monstrel. In some instances, this is the only option. Most Youkai do not check beforehand if they are compatible. Sadly, when a Monstrel is born, they are often looked down upon by their parents. Because of the dual natures that do not mesh, their forms are unstable. Usually they appear to be mostly human. This is the only form that has any similarity between their parents. Many Youkai think less of them, regardless of the fact that they can be rather strong. Mr. Saizou Komiya is lucky in that he can transform the majority of his body. Others, sometimes only half of their body or even an appendage can be transformed. The Public Safety Committee often did their best to ensure that any student who could be termed as such was often discouraged from anything other than attending class."

Tsukune spoke up, "Sir what does this have to do with me?"

"After publicly demonstrating that you have abilities, it is also publicly known that you are transferring out. Right now, I feel that the Monstrel contingent of the student body will sympathize with you due to the ridicule from the rest of the school. I have received information that a group of Monstrels, calling themselves Anti-Thesis is planning something for the School Festival."

Tsukune waited as the Headmaster paused.

"I will not be approving your transfer unless you do a favor for me. Anti-Thesis is planning a incident for the school festival. Sadly, just because I the headmaster does not mean I know everything that goes on in this school."

Tsukune looked slightly taken aback at this turn of events. "Why me?"

Judging by the orientation change of the glowing orbs, the Headmaster was tilting his head. "Simple. As I said, you might be able to sympathize with them. Also, should you need backup; the Newspaper Club has quite a few powerful Youkai. Interestingly enough, luck seems to favor the entire lot of you. After all, you are dating the most intelligent Youkai who has graced our school in a few years, and if the rumors are to be believed, Mr. Namikaze has four girls keeping him entertained. Each is rather powerful in their own right." There was a barely hidden undercurrent of jealousy in the man's tone. Apparently it was not just students who had heard the rumors.

Tsukune scowled, "Even though I have every right to transfer out, you are holding it over me to get what you want? Why don't you just look at the student records of who is a Monstrel and keep an eye on them. You said another student who was human is one now. Why not ask him?"

"He is the one who passed the initial information to me, but since he is on the Festival Committee, he is a target anyway. Also no staff member, including the Headmaster, may look at any student's Youkai information without a good reason, signed off by another instructor that knows the student. This rule is in place to keep various factions from fighting. We only have a vague idea of who might be involved. The exact goal of Anti-thesis is unknown; however, we do know they are planning something during the school festival."

Tsukune frowned. "You mean that I am being forced to act as bait to draw out a potentially angry and hostile group of Youkai?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "Not bait Tsukune, merely a physical enticement to draw out a significantly high ranking member of the group for interrogation. All you have to do is be there when they reveal the plans. You give the information to me, and I sign your transfer paperwork. It also has the side benefit of discrediting the rumors that are going around about the Newspaper Club opposing the school festival."

Tsukune grumbled. There had been people seeing papers pasted on walls that looked similar to what the Newspaper Club put out talking about things that the Club would never print, even threatening violence at the Festival. After what had happened with the Public Safety Committee, there were quite a few nervous students.

A knock cut off any rebuttal Tsukune might make.

"Your decision Mr. Aono. That will be your guide."

Tsukune spat out through grit teeth. "I'll do it."

A smirk crossed the features of the headmaster. "Come in Miss Nekone."

Tsukune turned and a girl with hair so black, it had dark blue highlights, entered the room.

"Headmaster you said that there was another member for the…" The girl trailed off. Suddenly in a feat of athleticism, she bounded across the room in one leap and tackled Tsukune to the ground in a hug. Blue ears with black stripes popped out of the girl's head. "It is you isn't it Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded slightly and rubbed the back of his skull. His landing wasn't graceful at all.

The girl continued, her tone a bubbling babble, "My name is Nanase! You look just like my Aunt Shizuka said you would." Tsukune then saw a tail enter his field of vision; it was also blue with black stripes. "I'm sooooooo glad that you sent the other members of the Newspaper Club to rescue everyone in the cells. They had me locked up so that my aunt wouldn't speak against them with the other teachers, but you knew that didn't you? I just wanted to say that when you took out those Public Safety Committee creeps, I was so amazed. Eeeeeeeeee! Can you teach me how to fight like that? I can tell that you taught everyone else in the Cub how to fight because you took out all those Youkai and they each only took out one. That was amazing! I wanted to talk to you for weeks, but Aunty Shizuka said that you needed time to adjust, whatever that means. Can I spend the entire day with you today? I like how your chest feels." All of this was said in less than five seconds and in one breath while the girl was rubbing her cheek on Tsukune's chest.

* * *

Yukari looked up from a seal she was designing. "I sense a disturbance in the Force…" Her distraction caused the seal to absorb some of her magic. Any further comment was cut off as her clothes changed into a pink and black tie-dye, her table tuned to gunpowder and ignited, and her shoes exploded into confetti.

* * *

The cat Youkai then jumped off the downed boy and batted at a reflective light that was dancing on the office walls.

The Headmaster placed a mirror down then coughed gently. "Miss Nekone, you were going to take Mr. Aono to…"

"Yep! To the Festival Committee!" She then grabbed Tsukune by the back of the neck of his jacket and shirt and proceeded to drag him away. Ignoring the protests of the teen, she stopped at the office door. "Thank you headmaster!" with this, she bowed and Tsukune stood. They left and the doors creaked ominously closed.

As Nanase proceeded to drag Tsukune along, she was happily talking a mile a minute. "You will need to know everyone, so I will let you know who everyone is. Hokuto Kaneshiro is the head of the Committee, he is really smart. A lot of girls think he is really hot. But he has the shiniest bracelet ever! Every time I see it, I want to bat at it. The rest of the Festival Committee members are really nice Youkai. It's weird. Usually Youkai don't like working together, but they do. Hokuto is a good leader. My aunt says that you are a really quiet student. Why are you quiet? Aren't you curious about anyone else on the Festival Committee? I had asked a million questions by now!"

Tsukune was still trying to process everything. In conjunction with being a cat Youkai, it seemed Nanase also didn't need to breathe to talk. Her attitude was one of a happy individual. He mused, at least she was attractive. Her figure was fuller than Yukari's real for but not by much. Tsukune shook his head at comparing the two.

Tsukune chuckled nervously. "Well Nanase, is there any member that I need to make sure not to get angry at me?"

Nanase giggled. "It doesn't matter Tsukune. Everyone there gets along. Besides, from what I heard of them talking about the fight, they were impressed by what you could do." She then jumped on the boys back and wrapped her arms and legs around the boy, leaned into to whisper in his ear. "In fact, seeing you fight almost put me into heat. I wouldn't mind a private demonstration of what you can do. Of course what teenaged male wouldn't want a catgirl?" Suddenly she jumped off the now blushing boy and pointed to a building, "There, we're here!"

Tsukune groaned inwardly. Why was it the girls who were interested in him were so adamant about that? Besides, he didn't have any fantasies involving a catgirl… did he?

Upon entering the building, there was a large circular table and a tall student wearing glasses stood. "Nanase, this must be Tsukune. Welcome to the Festival Committee. I hope that you joining us will be beneficial."

"Tsukune, this is Hokuto Kaneshiro. He is the head of this Committee."

Introductions were made and Tsukune sat in a chair that had a black haired boy with a rather oblong face on his left and Nanase on his right. Before things could get started, the boy leaned over, "Hi, the name is Mizuki Ueshiba. So why are you on the Committee? Rumor was that after the Public Safety Committee did their whole, I want to kill you bit, you are transferring out."

Tsukune shook his head. "The Headmaster wanted me on the Committee, he really didn't give any reasons."

Hokuto stood to start the meeting. "Now as you know, the Public Safety Committee has been rather effectively taken care of, so there will be no one to say that any ideas that anyone may have are not in keeping with Youkai Academy standards. Also, contrary to what has been said and seen, the Newspaper Club is not trying to stop the Festival, and to that effect, the Headmaster has appointed a member of the Club to this committee in that effort. Apparently the papers that are being passed around are not published by the Club, both the faculty supervisor and the Headmaster are doing what they can to stop the rumors. So, if there is anything you want to do that hasn't been done in the past, now is the time to suggest it. We will show this school what we can accomplish by working together and leaving our differences to our races aside. I want all of you to know that we will discuss the ideas and work to ensure that each visitor will enjoy themselves safely." He paused to readjust his glasses. "I would like any and all suggestions brought up; that way we can decide what can be done and what is feasible. I will now open this meeting up for a discussion. Keep your ideas brief and to the point. We only want the best ideas for the festival and also should we not pick your idea I don't want anyone fighting about it."

The discussion, while lively, was not chaotic. Tsukune was impressed at the charisma of Hokuto and his ability to keep things flowing.

* * *

As Mizore went to get lunch, Ruby was contemplating what she had been told. While the past few weeks had been rather interesting. She felt more like a friend to Naruto, she still hadn't told him about her predicament. Naruto was sitting on the training ledge. Earlier this week, he was finally able to separate his natures once again. Naruto then pushed himself further, now only had slightly pointed ears when he wasn't wearing his necklace.

Ruby decided to, as Mizore had told her, suck it up and stop being such a little girl about her problem.

"Naruto?"

Naruto had laid down looking at the clouds, leaned up on his elbows and turned his head to face Ruby. "Yeah?"

"I have a rather unique problem." She hesitated, she didn't want to show any weakness, but she didn't want to say anything, so her next sentence came out in a rather breathy tone. "And you are the only one who can help me." Ruby looked one part embarrassed and another part hesitant.

Naruto sighed, "Did Yukari put you up to this, because I swear that is a line she used on Tsukune two days ago."

Ruby stamped her foot and huffed. "I am being serious Naruto! There is a problem and I can't find the answer?"

The blonde looked puzzled. "What is the problem?"

Ruby looked down, tears in her eyes. "There was a side effect of a spell that I used when you fought in the sunflower field."

Naruto sighed, "I know that you said the Vow has moved to me, I haven't given you any orders have I?"

Ruby shook her head, "That's not it. There is something else at work. What I thought was the Vow probably was my other problem." She then looked hesitant.

Naruto now sat facing the witch and motioned for her to continue.

Ruby took a deep breath. "For some reason I cannot go more than a mile away from you. Otherwise I become lethargic and unable to do anything."

Naruto was stunned, he had never even heard of anything like that. Naruto shook his head, "I don't know what to say Ruby, I don't have a clue on this one."

Ruby nodded "I thought as much."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Ruby, do five jumping jacks."

Ruby was shocked by the change of topic, "What?"

Naruto continued, "No pain or anything like that?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

Naruto shook his head. "That means that you don't have to do anything that I say. It is that simple."

Ruby decided to explain a bit. "Naruto did you want me to do five jumping jacks?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not really. I don't want to force you to do anything."

Ruby continued, "With the Vow, the orders are enforced by the will of the Holder. If you don't really want me to do something, then it won't work. Besides, I told you that the Vow likely didn't factor into it at all."

"I just wanted to be sure."

Ruby nodded. "I understand. Mizore said something about a library that your parents had. Do you think I could find something in there?"

"Maybe," Naruto mused, "But we won't have a chance unless school is cancelled for some reason."

Any further rebuttal was cut off by Mizore bringing lunch.

* * *

Hokuto stood, "Now then, I want to thank all of you for your ideas. Since we have come to a consensus, I will go over the ideas and if there are any that I think will not be feasible, I will be having a chat with who suggested it, and we will go from there. I hope you all have a good day, next time we meet; it will be to delegate the handling of the various tasks. Have a good day."

As everyone stood, Hokuto looked over to Nanase, "Nanse, could you stay for a moment, I wanted to discuss a different possibility of the goldfish scoop; I don't think your aunt should be in charge of that.

Nanase wilted slightly, she had promised to try her best since her aunt had given her lots of information about Tsukune, "Tsukune, go ahead, this might take a while."

Tsukune nodded and stood from his chair. Mizuki started a conversation, "What do you think of the ideas that were suggested?"

Tsukune was glad to be on a safe topic for once. "Well, I like the ideas about standard festival things, but I also like the idea of the Clubs having a showcase of what they have done over the year. I think that the parents will like that too."

"The parents that come anyway," muttered Mizuki.

Tsukune nodded, "Yeah, my family won't be showing up at all." Tsukune then noticed the look on Mizuki's face. "Aren't your parents coming to the festival?"

Mizuki shook his head. "I am a disgrace, not like you purebred Youkai would understand anything about that."

Seeing Tsukune's confused look, Mizuki laughed in a shrill tone. "I know what you types are like, as soon as you find out someone isn't a purebred Youkai, you treat them just like dirt." His tone changed to a more menacing one, "You see, I know what you purebred Youkai want, and I want that taken away from me."

Mizuki began to shift, his form changing to a grotesque shape that was serpentine, but also slightly draconic. The Youkai's skin didn't fit over its rather boney frame and what flesh could be seem through the tears was metallic instead of having any normal visceral appearance. "I know you are only a boundary being; let me show you what a Monstrel can do!"

Tsukune dove out of the way of the creature's massive maw headed towards him. What surprised Tsukune is that the creature disappeared below the ground, even sealing up the initial hole. Tsukune jumped onto a low fence that was there and watched the ground for any signs of Mizuki resurfacing. Tsukune suddenly felt the fence be pushed up into the air. Mizuki then grabbed Tsukune in his rather misshapen forepaws and dove underground, pulling the boy with him. Mizuki's rancid breath seemed to engulf Tsukune as he was deposited in an area that was pitch black. "You have only a few hours of air, I will make sure that your girlfriend joins you when I get the chance." Tsukune heard shuffling of rocks then silence. As he stumbled to a side, he began trying to dig his way out by hand. His heart was racing and his adrenaline levels were such that they tripped a monitoring charm on the boy. Yukari bolted from the training platform moments later.

Mizuki emerged from the ground and shifted back to human form with a rather sadistic grin on his face. His objective was complete. The leader had told him to take offense at something Tsukune said, fly into a rage, and either kill Tsukune or leave him to die. Mizuki had decided that without a body, the Newspaper Club would be thrown into disarray. Not only that, when he killed something, it was difficult to switch back into his human form for a few days. He would need to maintain an image of being unrelated to the problem of the disappearance of Tsukune Aono. Many Youkai had the same difficulty when faced with heightened emotions.

Mizuki went to leave the area when he was hit from behind and he felt a rather powerful pair of jaws clamp around the back of his neck and four sets of claws dig into his back. Unfortunately, this severed his spinal cord. Even a strong Youkai would take some time to heal from this attack; sadly, Mizuki would not have the time. With black blood dripping down her chin, a partially transformed Nanse wiped off the blood with a fur covered hand. "You will tell me what you did with Tsukune!"

Mizuki wheezed "You will never find his body! What do you care, he is a boundary being anyway." He coughed slightly, "If I could move, I would kill you too."

Nanase crouched by the downed boy's head. "You will tell me what you did to him, or I will make you regret ever setting foot inside of Youkai Academy."

Mizuki lay in the dirt unable to do anything, he sneered. "Do your worst. A Neko can't do anything to me."

Nanase chuckled darkly. "I'm not your average Neko. You could say that I am something more. A Neko can't transform fully into a feline now can they?" At this, the catgirl shifted into a large tiger. The coloring was a deep blue with black stripes and a shockingly white stomach. It was easily twice the size of the average tiger. A deep, yet still feminine voice rumbled from the beast's throat. "You see I am a mixed breed too. I just got lucky. I am something much better than you." The large cat lifted a paw and set it on the Youkai's face, extending one claw, it pierced the forehead of the boy. She started to drag it down. Nansae paused before continuing to his eye, "Either you tell me or you lose this eye. A warning, any damage my claws do translates into your Youkai form. It is a special ability of mine." At Mizuki's silence, she continued, "Oh well, I did give you a chance."

Mizuki broke his silence. "He is underground. He has to dig his way out. He will run out air before he does that."

The cat snarled, "Why did you do that?!" the claw inched closer to the upper eyelid.

"I'm under orders!"

"Who ordered you to do this?"

Unfortunately for Nanase, blood loss, trauma, and the stress on the boy overrode his fear to keep talking, and Mizuki passed out.

Nanase shifted back into her catgirl form, too irritated to shift properly. She was surprised at the arrival of Yukari.

"You know, if I didn't hear your little conversation, I would think you had something with the stressed state of Tsukune."

Nanase gestured nervously to the unconscious lump behind her and blurted out. "He did it!"

Yukai had to bite back a chuckle. "I know. So Tsukune is underground huh?"

Nanase nodded. "He is trapped and needs to dig a way out."

Yukari examined the ground. "Did you see where the fight took place?"

Nanase went and stood a few feet in front of the fence. "He got dragged down right about here."

Yukari waved her wand and moved to the left a few feet. "He is below here. About six feet down." She then looked at the catgirl. "You may want to move back."

Nanase jumped backwards. Moments later, a myriad of shovels appeared, and began digging. After only a few minutes, they were already deep enough that only the top section of handle was visible. Suddenly they heard a dull thud and an exclamation of surprise and pain. The four foot wide hole had reached the area where Tsukune was trapped.

Yukari put her head near the edge of the hole. "Tsukune are you alright?"

Tsukune's voice wafted out of the hole. "I will be once I get out of this place."

Yukari made to jump down the hole, but was held back by Nanase. "I have better low-light vision, and can move quicker, I get the feeling we don't have much time."

Nanase jumped in, ignoring Yukari's protests.

Yukari felt the ground shift and jumped back. She watched a large blue and black tiger jump from the hole, with Tsukune on its back. Once they were on secure ground, they watched as the sphere that had been holding Tsukune collapsed. This was evident by the sinkhole that appeared on the surface.

Yukari set her shovels to filling in the hole, but there was still a depression in the dirt.

Nanase shifted back to her catgirl form. This caused Tsukune to slide to the ground and land in a heap. "Yukari, I know you said that the school isn't out to kill me, but what do you call that?"

Nanase piped up, "A daring rescue and escape." She then gestured to the immobile form of Mizuki. "And a severe beatdown."

Yukari looked speculatively at the very enthusiastic girl. "Why did you help Tsukune Nanase?"

Nanase looked down, scuffing her feet in the dirt. "Well, can't someone do something nice for someone else from time to time?"

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "I haven't seen that at this school."

Yukari took a few steps away from her boyfriend after making sure he was fine and motioned for the older girl to follow. Her voice was a whisper, "You have a crush on Tsukune don't you?"

Nanase nodded. "How could I not?! He is cute, strong, and he smells so good." The neko paused, "Like fresh catnip." At this, her tail started lashing from side to side.

Yukari frowned slightly, "You do realize I am his girlfriend."

Nanse nodded, then smiled, "He is rather strong. Even if you can handle him by yourself, every good witch needs help from her cat from time to time don't they?" She then pulled out a small book that Yukari recognized.

Yukari's jaw dropped, "You're a fan?"

Nanase nodded happily. She then put the book back in her bag. "Besides, he didn't say no to my teasing earlier."

Yukari smiled fiendishly. "We'll just have to see how things go now won't we? May the best girl win."

Nanase nodded, "But it would be better if we both won; wouldn't it? Think of the fun we could have. Besides, it looked like he enjoyed riding me." She then walked back towards Tsukune, sashaying rather effectively.

Yukari was shocked. Normally she would be the one making such statements, but months of training around Naruto had calmed down her perverseness. She resolved then and there that this challenge would not go unanswered. She quickly went back towards Tsukune.

Tsukune managed to stand up when an involuntary shudder wracked his frame. It was so bad he fell back to the ground. He felt scared for some reason, but the only ones around were Yukari and Nanase. Before he could stand again, Nanase appeared and helped him up. Yukari immediately appeared on the opposite side for him to lean on. Had he been more observant, he would have noticed the competitive looks in both girls' eyes.

None of the trio noticed a pair of heterochromatic eyes watch them leave. A sigh was released. "I'd better get the mess back to the Nurse's office before someone gets suspicious."

* * *

Mizuki woke staring at the white ceiling of the Nurse section. A cheery voice spoke up. "Oh, good you are awake."

A smiling blonde face entered his range of vision. Since he could barely turn his head, she was practically leaning over him. "You took a pretty nasty attack there." The girl looked around the large room. Her voice suddenly lowered and became cold. Her pointer finger suddenly elongated into a rather large needle. "You failed. I was told that I couldn't kill you. I really should you know."

Mizuki flinched as the needle entered his neck and a burning liquid entered his body. He found that he was unable to scream.

The girl leaned over and darkly whispered, "What you are feeling is a combination of my control serum and a rather potent acid. While it won't kill you; your body will have to go into a coma for quite a while to heal from both your injuries and the acid. By then, my control serum will be fully integrated into your system. Your body won't have time to fight it off. If you fail again, I will order you to kill yourself, and you won't be able to do a thing to stop it. That is the price of failure." Her voice suddenly became warm and cheery again. "You get some rest and we will see how you are feeling in the morning."

Mizuki tried to ask for help from the doctor walking past, but couldn't even lift his arms before he saw nothing but black.

 **AN: T** **his time there are only two Omakes. Both are ideas that cropped up while I was writing this. I was contemplating putting them in the next chapter, but they don't seem to fit. If there is enough positive response, I will try to work one or both in.**

 ** _Omake 1_**

The following morning, Nanase sat with Tsukune and Yukari. Since Naruto had eaten earlier, both he and Mizore were not present. Kurumu was sitting, her hair covered in ice. The ice was slowly melting and the water was being caught by a thick towel on the shoulders of the succubus. The look on her face showed she was thinking about something. The other three decided to not interrupt her thoughts.

Nanase sidled up to Tsukune. "How did you sleep Tsukune?"

Yukari copied the gesture. "Were you dreaming about me Tsukune?" There was an undercurrent in her tone that the answer had better be yes.

Lightning sparked between the two girl's eyes. Tsukune was oblivious to this. He was still not fully awake.

Both girls huffed. Yukari turned away. She missed what happened next. Nanase had already drank her milk and the cafeteria workers had refused to give her multiple glasses. She noticed that Tsukune had a glass on his tray he hadn't touched and she switched it out with her glass of orange juice. She happily gulped down the pilfered glass.

Tsukune took a big gulp of his drink.

Tsukune leaned over and kissed Yukari. "You looksh unhappy. Did that help?"

Yukari looked confused, but upon seeing the half full glass of juice, went to cast a spell to sound an alarm, but Tsukune removed it from her hand. She stopped fighting after Tsukune went in for another kiss. Her first thought when he stopped was 'Maybe orange juice isn't completely a taboo food for Tsukune.'

Yukari was snapped out of her daze by Nanase leaning in and rubbing herself against Tsukune. Her cat features prevalent, pupils dilated. "You smell amazing Tsukune." This was followed by a loud purr.

Yukari was confused. Normally Tsukune turned into a fighter when he drank the forbidden liquid.

Nanase then purred in Tsukune's ear, "You witch likes she needs help from a cat, don't you think so Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded drunkenly, "Yep. Witsches alwaysh needs a kitty. Yukari, wher ish your kitty cat?"

Yukari was flabbergasted, "I can handle Tsukune just fine on my own."

Kurumu had only heard what was being said and interrupted with a smirk, "Yukari is a little young yet for that, she probably does need help." She then saw the half empty glass and paled. "I need to see if Naruto needs any help with training." She flew from the cafeteria as fast as her wings would take her.

Only two words percolated through the haze in Tsukune's mind. With a flick of Yukari's wand, he changed his, Yukari's, and Nanase's clothes to green jumpsuits. Their hair, already short suddenly appeared rounded like a shell. Regardless of their natural assets they now appeared male and gangly.

What happened next, many people had to see the school counselor with help dealing with the aftereffects.

"We should all join Naruto in his youthful training."

Nanase agreed happily, "Yes Tsukune."

Yukari felt her head nod as her wand moved in Tsukune's hand. This scene and dialogue was repeated three times, drawing the attention of all in the cafeteria.

Suddenly the sound of splashing waves echoed through the cafeteria, a sunset appeared and Tsukune began a slow run towards the two girls. Yukari wasn't exactly sure how he got ten feet away in two seconds, and just chalked it up to the effects of the juice. Suddenly wave crashed and Tsukune enveloped the girls in a hug.

Many Youkai fell to the ground clawing at their eyes. Suddenly the changes were reversed as Tsukune fell to the ground, hit by a giant gold washtub.

 ** _Omake 2_**

After Naruto fell asleep from a day of training, Mizore and Kurumu sat up talking.

Kurumu plead, "But you can't possibly use them all. Even with double layers, the most I ever see wrapped around you is twenty."

Mizore sniffed, "What if I want a third layer to keep from getting cold?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "You are a Yuki-Onna. You don't get cold. Besides, that would still leave two unaccounted for."

Mizore was starting to get angry at the topic of conversation. "I don't want you only sleeping here because of comfortable bedding!"

Kurumu smiled coyly, "You mean you would rather have me sleep here because of Naruto? I can agree to that." This comment had her ducking a brace of ice kunai.

Kurumu sobered. "You are more afraid than ever that you might lose Naruto aren't you?"

With no response from the other girl, Kurumu continued. "If you want, I'll stop flirting." There was a pained look on Kurumu's face as she said this. "Especially if it makes you uncomfortable."

Mizore hesitated, contemplating taking her up on it, then remembered her promise. "Naruto's emotions sustain you, I can't ask you to go vamping around the school. You don't like that."

Kurumu nodded. "But you and Naruto are my friends. If I lose you as a friend, I lose him too. I don't want that."

Mizore lay a reassuring hand on Kurumu's shoulder. "I understand, but now Naruto is going to be attracting more attention. I know there are Youkai out there who would want him just because he is strong. I think the girl who burned our papers is one example."

Kurumu nodded. "You know, you haven't burned down my kitchen in a few weeks. We were working on cooking eggrolls if I remember correctly."

Mizore chuckled. "I'll be there tomorrow. I just need some time before I can consider letting you sleep on Naruto's tails."

Kurumu nodded, "But that doesn't mean I can't bug you about it."

Mizore shook her head and yawned. "Good night Kurumu."

The following morning Kurumu eased herself quietly into Naruto's room. Seeing an opportunity, she angled herself so that she would land with her upper portion on Naruto and her legs would land on a splay of tails. Grinning, she launched herself onto the bed. She would sneak in early tomorrow. Kurumu was able to enjoy a brief moment of both laying on Naruto's chest and the tails curling around her legs in surprise. However, she barely avoided the freezing attack of Mizore. She dodged most of it, but had a block of ice encasing the top of her head like a bizzare hat. She quickly fled and went to her dorm for her hair dryer, this would make her late for breakfast.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about either story.**

Naruto woke slowly. The past few weeks had been rather occupied for the blonde. He had worked hard to gain control over his new power levels. As he stared at the ceiling, lightly running his fingers through Mizore's hair, he mentally took stock of what else he had done. Outside of training until he couldn't stand, he really hadn't spent any amount of time with any of his friends. Aside from Mizore being next to him and the occasional over enthusiastic wakeup call from Kurumu, he had been distant. He sighed. He had wanted to not alienate himself from his friends, but had done so, even unintentionally.

Creating a shadow clone, he replaced himself with it. He decided that as a surprise, he would bring Mizore breakfast in bed. Since his kitchen area was bare of ingredients, he decided to make a trip to the cafeteria. Dressing quickly in jeans and a shirt, and slipping his cell phone in his pocket. The school had finally allowed cell phones for use outside of class. He made his way away from the dorms. As he turned a corner he saw a student in a hat spray-painting a wall. In the middle was what looked like a newspaper.

Naruto growled. This was the jerk that he had heard Mizore talk about. Shifting into his kitsune form, he leaped and drove his shoulder into the back of the unsuspecting Youkai.

The pinned Youkai pushed off with surprising strength. He then seemed to glide out from under the force of Naruto's tackle.

"So I finally got caught huh?" The color seemed to drain from the boy's face. "I gotta run."

Naruto saw a silver glint from the boy's feet as he seemed to skate away. Naruto simply added chakra to his legs and kept pace with the other Youkai. When the graffiti artist noticed that he was being pursued, he skated up a wall in an attempt to throw Naruto off his trail. When Naruto began running up the wall in pursuit, the member of Anti-Thesis knew that it would come down to a fight. He also knew he wouldn't be able to win. He quickly sent off a text as he reached the platform on top of the roof. He would have to keep the yoko distracted until help arrived.

"I'm impressed you were able to keep up with me furball. Most Purebreeds like yourself can't even keep track of me." He began skating in a slow circle.

Naruto mirrored the boy's movements "I would like to think I am anything but normal. Why are you posting those newspapers around the school?"

The skater laughed. "It is simply to make the students think that the Newspaper Club will be just as bad as or worse than the Public Safety Committee. After all, you don't even talk to any students other than the members of your club. You are just like Kuyou. Even the members of your own Club are afraid of you. Is that why you let the Yuki-Onna stay around? Is she the only one who will even be around an animal like you? Maybe she is into a little bestia.." His voice was cut off abruptly as a red-eyed Naruto proceeded to see how much blood could leave the Youkai's body before he passed out.

His victim had most of his jointed limbs now in shapes were not occurring in any kind of nature. Most of them had been dislocated and then broken giving an almost Gumby-like appearance to the now unconscious Youkai.

Naruto stood over the broken graffiti artist. His rage was much closer to the surface after his most recent tail growth. Even when he tried to control it, he still got angry easily. He slung the boy over his shoulder and made his way to the medical wing. Naruto gave no reaction to the two figures watching from the opposite roof.

"What do you think?"

"He will be difficult, that is sure, but he is only one Youkai. If at least three of our most powerful members hit him as a surprise, then it might be possible. We will have to engineer this very carefully."

Naruto called Gin as he was headed to the medical wing. Gin then called Miss Nekonome who alerted the Headmaster. The two adult faculty were there before Naruto left the room where the vandal was now sedated by a doctor on staff.

"Naruto, are you alright? I haven't seen you in weeks! Is everything ok?"

The Headmaster, with Ruby at his side, held up a hand as Naruto began to speak. "Mr. Namikaze, did he give any indication of any plans?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. It was by chance that I saw him. I had wanted to surprise Mizore with breakfast. I saw him as I was headed to the cafeteria. It was just plain dumb luck." He shook his head. "I heard from Kurumu about the meeting Tsukune attended a few days ago, I know he is your bait Headmaster. Hopefully the speedy artist over there will be enough of an information source for you. I am rather hungry and would like to get to the cafeteria."

The Headmaster nodded and said, "Very well, I will stay here until our friend wakes up. This may be our first real bit of information other than there is something going on."

Naruto nodded and left. He was followed by Ruby and Miss Nekonome.

He had walked down the hall past a nurse that looked disappointed when he heard a voice. "Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto turned and saw Miss Nekonome shifting nervously. Her tail was twitching behind her.

"Sure."

"Naruto, I'd like… I mean I would like to say… that is…"

Naruto waited as his teacher tripped over her words. He then whispered, "Are you afraid of me?"

This stopped Miss Nekonome cold. "Only if I make you angry, but since you haven't roasted me for failing you on a paper I would assume I am safe." She smirked then looked down. "I wanted to say thank you. When you and the rest of the Club stopped Tsukune from being hurt, my niece, Nanase was freed. When all of the prisoners were let free, so was she. She is all I have left of my brother and his wife. My brother was killed in a robbery in the Human World. His wife, who was like my sister; died in childbirth. Nanase means quite a bit to me." She then gave Naruto a crushing hug. Naruto felt a tear land on his collar before he was released.

Wiping away tears, she continued. "She wanted to show her gratitude, but for some reason, she thinks that Tsukune engineered the whole thing to free her. I didn't bother correcting her since you seem to have plenty of female attention. Did Mizore spend the night again?"

Naruto chuckled as they walked. "Trying to get her to spend the night in her dorm room is an exercise in futility. She has helped me out a lot the past few weeks. You do know that I am just friends with the other girls, right?"

Miss Nekonome gave Naruto a large wink. "Sure Naruto, just _friends_." She then walked down the hall that crossed their path.

Ruby let out a rather light giggle at the teacher. This brought Naruto's attention back to the witch.

"So, any progress on figuring out what is going on Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head in response. "I wish, but this is entirely a new magical territory for me. Have your parents said anything about using the library?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I got a letter from Dad today that Mom's fire attacks are being temperamental. Yoko females have hard pregnancies. This time it looks like she is burning things without meaning to. She burned my last letter. I am just going to wait until they come for the festival. That is, if she can get up and around anyway. After a while it will hurt for her to move."

Ruby was shocked "I didn't know a pregnancy was that bad for a yoko."

Naruto shrugged. "Between the constant fighting and difficulty bearing children, yoko clans are usually small. Usually no more than a few thousand apiece."

Ruby looked intrigued. "That is normally around the size of a Witch Enclave."

Naruto nodded absently. "That has changed since the truce. Each clan is coming up on around three to five thousand members. Sadly, the leaders just see that as a preparation for a fight. That is all most of the clans talk about. The everyday work is done by yoko who have only one or two tails. They do all the farming and maintenance. If you have more tails they are expected to train to fight."

Ruby thought for a moment about the fight between Kuyou and Naruto. "What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "My parents, in case you haven't guessed, don't agree with the standard yoko philosophy of kill any opponent. They think that we can only end the fighting when we understand those around us. They taught me early on to try to find out what drove people and to not judge them just based on what I think, but rather, by their actions." Naruto paused, "They also think that there is no such thing as a useless skill. When I was a kid, if I wanted something, I had to earn it. Some people think that is weird, but I learned early on to not complain about it. That just made things harder for me to get what I wanted."

Ruby nodded. "It was the same when I was under the Vow. But I had to do things to eat and sleep." The bitterness in her voice was plain to any who might be listening.

Naruto put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, I will do what I can to help you get free of whatever is causing you problems. No one should have their choices taken from them."

Ruby nodded her head. "I know Naruto. These past few weeks have helped me see that you are a rather special Youkai." She hesitated, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "If I am to be forced to be around another being, I am glad it is one such as you Naruto." With this, she seemed to search his eyes for something, turned, then left Naruto slightly stunned. As Naruto made his way to the cafeteria to pick up breakfast, he shook his head. Mizore would need her breakfast soon.

On his way back to the room, Naruto noticed that the preparations for the School Festival were taking shape. Less trafficked areas had banners up denoting what events would be taking place in those locations. The Festival would take place in six days. Over the next few days, both classes and clubs would be busy. Naruto sighed. With the way things were going, something would pop up in those six days, or on the day of the Festival. Why couldn't his life be quiet for at least once?

Kurumu slipped into Naruto's room, jumped, then just as she was about to land on Naruto, a flurry of ice knives pinned the succubus to the ceiling.

"Kurumu, not this morning. This is a Shadow Clone. Naruto left. He had better have gone to go get breakfast."

Kurumu pulled the knives out of her sweater, her actions well practiced. After she dropped to the floor, she spoke, "Breakfast in bed huh? Don't mind if I do." She then situated herself under the blankets, close enough to warrant the aforementioned meal, but far enough away to not incur her friend's wintery wrath. Judging by the attitude of the Yuki-Onna; today was not a day to try pushing the envelope.

Kurumu turned as she heard the door open. Naruto was a little sweaty; more so than getting breakfast would have done, even with the tray that he carried piled high with various breakfast goodies. Before the succubus could say anything, the blonde yoko was surrounded by a waist high wall of ice.

"You had better have French Toast Naruto or else I will not forgive you for leaving me with a fake cuddle toy." Mizore's eyes were glowing an eerie blue.

Naruto chuckled, shifted his grip and held out a plate of stuffed Pain Perdu. The hot cream cheese and marmalade was seen dripping from between slices, the syrup giving off a faint steam.

The plate disappeared from Naruto's hand. Kurumu turned and saw the covers fluttering back against a reclining Mizore, her face already happy at the tastes in her mouth.

Kurumu shook her head. She then saw a plate of pancakes and bacon enter her field of vision.

"Eat up. I figured you would be by sometime this morning."

Kurumu looked oddly at Naruto. "Mr. Namikaze! Are you trying to make me fat?"

Naruto barked a quick laugh. "Kurumu you and I both know that it is impossible for a succubus to get fat. Your nature won't allow it."

Kurumu humphed at the lost opportunity to try to tease the boy. She smiled as a thought entered her head. "While that may be true to some extent Naruto," she then hefted her rather substantial gifts of puberty. "But these do get larger. You wouldn't want me having back problems, would you? Or would you like them to be bigger?"

Naruto wisely said nothing, as Mizore was looking rather irritated this morning.

The trio ate in silence. When they finished, there was a knock at the door. Naruto stood and Moka entered the room. This caused both Mizore and Kurumu to get curious. Once Moka sat, Naruto addressed the girls. "Something big is going to happen. This morning before breakfast…"

At the mention of breakfast Moka's stomach growled. It was actually loud enough to cause Naruto to stop.

The pinkette blushed. "I haven't eaten yet. Naruto's text said it was pretty important. Um, Naruto would you mind if I drank a little before we continued? It would help me focus."

Naruto, in response, tilted his head to the side.

Moka sedately walked over and began drinking from the boy's jugular. After detaching herself from the blonde, she bowed slightly, "Thank you Naruto. I apologize for interrupting."

Naruto continued. "This morning I caught the Youkai that has been putting up those fake papers."

The girls were obviously very excited about the news. Naruto held up a hand to be able to speak. "Something is going to happen. From what Tsukune said about the meeting with the Headmaster and also this other Youkai, this group is planning something. What he said was enough evidence of that. I don't know what, I don't know when, but a big part of me wants the Headmaster and staff to handle it. After I took down the graffiti artist, I could sense two Youkai watching. I don't know how long they were standing there, I was rather angry. I would guess they either are part of the group or were just there beforehand." He paused. "All of us need to be careful. If this group went undiscovered when Kuyou was running things, it might be that whoever is leading them is smart enough to not get caught."

Moka finished the unspoken phrase. "That means they might be smart enough to take us down as well."

All present in the room nodded rather somberly.

Kurumu broke the silence. "Any ideas?"

Naruto voiced the words that were on everyone's minds. "Until this happens, don't go off alone."

* * *

Tsukune was walking around his assigned area. The decorations were getting put up and everything was going smoothly. All of the Newspaper Club, minus Gin and Moka, were hanging banners and had been a free labor force for Tsukune most of the day.

Hokuto came by with a clipboard. "Well done Tsukune. I'm glad that the rest of your club is as enthusiastic to make the School Festival as much of a success as you are."

Tsukune chuckled, "Yeah they have been a big help. I just wish Gin was here. He is probably off getting beat up by some girl. Moka isn't here either. It's weird; normally she is joining in with everyone else. I guess she is under the weather today."

"Keep up the good work Tsukune. Here is a list of all of the various booths and activity sites, can you check on them when you are done here? I would like to know how everything is going. I need to check on Nanase next. Hopefully she didn't get bribed with fish to do it all by herself…again."

The two boys shared a laugh as they parted ways.

Nanase was happy. Her class had worked hard. Most of them were tired. They had given her the tastiest array of seafood as thanks for her hard work. Her mouth watered as she thought about the fresh mackerel, tuna, and swordfish that awaited her. She had already eaten all of the shrimp. She would have to put up the booth and decorate it before she could have a piece. Well, maybe just get a wall or two into place.

* * *

Moka sat quietly by a tree as she contemplated her situation. She had been feeling rather introspective as of late. While Naruto's blood still maintained the delicious taste and wonderful sensations, her inner self was starting to agree with her outer self that they needed to be polite in order to drink from the blonde. Making sure the blonde had no reason to take away the delicious crimson liquid that flowed through his veins was now the order of the day, every day. Whatever he wanted, she would give him, if only she had one more chance to drink his blood.

Her thoughts were cut short by a pair of voices.

"Everything is going according to plan Kiria. Are the others ready?"

"Yes Hokuto. We can strike during the confusion at the festival. With your find, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Indeed. It pays to not be under suspicion. After all, I am perfectly placed to use this to the advantage of Anti-Thesis."

"Hokuto, we can't meet in public before the festival. I am already known to be a possible member of Anti-Thesis, we can't risk having it tied back to you until after the festival when there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Moka bit back a gasp. Her fingers flew over the keyboard of her phone. She knew that Naruto needed to know this immediately. She also made sure to delete the message from her sent history. Naruto would likely reward her for this. She smiled as she put her phone away. She could already feel her fangs reaching for his blood. As she was lost in a happy memory, she didn't notice a slight breeze race through the trees until it was too late.

"Kiria, you are right. This is bigger than both of us, if someone should find out…" Hokuto's voice trailed off as he saw a lock of pink hair flutter in the wind from behind a tree that was close to their position.

Hokuto motioned to Kiria; then the pair went on either side of the tree. Because of Moka's blood fueled daydream, she didn't notice the pair coming up, nor their sudden halt in conversation. She did notice, however, that there was a scythe blade resting on her collarbone.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Kiria said, his heterochromatic eyes dancing with malice.

The severity of the situation quickly sobered the pinkette.

Hokuto smirked cruelly. "It isn't nice to eavesdrop on private conversations. Even vampires have to observe social niceties. Now what to do with you…" At this Kiria moved his arm closer to Moka's neck.

"What do you two want?" Moka knew the best way to get out of this alive was to convince the pair that she knew nothing.

Kiria bit out, "Why were you listening in on our conversation?"

Moka shook her head, as much as the scythe would allow, "I didn't even hear anyone. I was just out here thinking about next term. Hokuto, what is going on? Is it because I didn't show up to help Tsukune? Naruto said he would let him know I needed some time to myself today."

Kiria relaxed slightly, but Hokuto became slightly pensive.

Before Kiria moved his arm away completely, Hokuto held it in place. "You know Kiria, a thought occurred to me. This could be the break we were looking for."

Kiria replied, "What do you mean?"

Hokuto grinned. "Simple. We wanted a chance to take out the yoko. We have been handed one." Seeing the phone in the girl's pocket he pulled it out. He then looked in the sent message category. He smiled that there had been no messages sent recently. He snapped the phone closed. "You see Moka, The group that dear Tsukune has told you about, Anti-Thesis, well, you see I am the one who tipped off the Headmaster so that it would be looked into. The only reason I did was so is that we would have a chance to take down the only group that could possibly put a stop our plans."

Due to Moka's lack of shock on the subject, Hokuto knew his suspicion was correct. "Now your presence here has forced me to speed things up a little. I was hoping to have a place prepared to negate both your and Naruto's abilities, but this opportunity is too good to pass up."

"Kiria, get her to the Committee building, we haven't had time to rig it with water yet, but this opportunity cannot be wasted. Get our strongest fighters. It is time for an ambush." He watched as the pinkette was led away. "With any luck the worst hurdle will be dealt with today. By the way, you keep your blood packs in the fridge in your dormitory, I assume?"

Moka nodded slightly as she was led away.

"Good. That gives us enough time to get set up."

Hokuto scrolled through the contact list. He made sure to look over old texts and sent one with similar punctuation and abbreviations. 'Naruto, could you plz plz plz bring me a blood pack. I'm at the Festival Committee's meeting room going over the next booth we are going to set up. They are in the fridge in my dorm. Helga, the supervisor can get one for you.' Once Hokuto sent it off, he knew it was a matter of time until their trap would be sprung.

The Newspaper Club finished up their latest project. Naruto felt his phone vibrate signifying that he received a text. He took it out and read it. He directed a quick glance at a few students around who were members of the Festival Committee. Tsukune was checking the item off his list.

Naruto stopped the girls from leaving. "Can we talk about the first issue of the next semester? I have a few ideas. It's important."

Mizore and Kurumu nodded and Yukari shrugged. "Why not? Tsukune won't really be paying any attention to me until he is done."

As they made their way to the Club room, Naruto got another text. He frowned.

Once they were in the room, Naruto threw a few privacy techniques, both yoko and jutsu to guard against eavesdroppers. "Moka has been captured. My guess is by Anti-Thesis. Although it could be by someone else as well. If I were to venture a guess, she is likely being used as bait in a trap."

All three girls were stunned. Yukari was the first to speak. "How can you possibly know that?"

Naruto held out his phone. "Read the last two texts from her."

Yukari gasped as she read the text about Hokuto. She then looked confused with the second. "Since when does Moka want you to get a blood pack when she can drink from your throat?"

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. Trap."

Yukari nodded, "It is the only logical conclusion."

Naruto nodded, "It is what I would do at least."

Kurumu spoke up, "What do we do?"

Mizore answered before Naruto could. "Spring the trap on them. They think Naruto will come alone. We make them think he is alone. Then when they attack, we hit them from behind."

Naruto smiled in response, "That's my girl." He made shadow clones that then henged into duplicates of the girls. "Kurumu you handle the illusions, I'll act like I'm getting the blood pack. They are going to be at the Festival Committee's meeting place. Go there to see if this is a trap and what kind of opposition may be there. If it doesn't look like a trap, text me. Otherwise I will assume it is a trap. See you in a few. Be careful." With this, Naruto left the room.

* * *

Tsukune found Nanase busy batting around the fringe on a display that was finished.

"Well Nanase, it looks like you are done here. Want to come with me to let Hokuto know that everything is going well?"

Nanase smiled. "I always want to spend time with you Tsukune. You should know that by now."

Tsukune shrugged. "Well then, let's go."

* * *

When he made it to the girl's dorms, Naruto asked the desk attendant to get a blood pack from the fridge of Moka Akashia. He showed her the text. Once she had brought the blood pack, Naruto set out towards the building that housed the Festival Committee rooms. Naruto never noticed the older lady, with evidence a deep puncture wound hidden by her collar, pick up the phone.

"He picked up the blood. He is on his way. There is no one else with him."

Just after leaving the Girl's Dorms, Ruby crossed his path.

"Naruto where are you headed?"

"Well Ruby, Moka was feeling a little thirsty. She said she needed a blood pack." At this he sent a meaningful look toward the witch.

Ruby picked up on it immediately. She held out an arm and a raven landed on it. She wrote a quick note and it flew off. "Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit? The Headmaster has been keeping me busy and I would just like to unwind for a few minutes."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. So, how do you like Youkai Academy?"

Ruby shrugged. "It is different, but not bad. I wish that I was a student, but I'm a few months too old. I plan on studying then testing for a diploma. There really was no formal schooling at the Knoll."

Naruto nodded sympathetically. "Any plans after that?"

Ruby shrugged. "I would like to see the world. Being confined to just the Knoll and the surrounding areas has made me want to see what is out there."

Naruto nodded, "I know what you mean. There is a lot that both the Human World and the Youkai have to offer. I traveled quite a bit for a few years."

Ruby looked excited, "Could you tell me about some of the places you have been?"

Naruto nodded. "Maybe some other time. We're here."

* * *

(A few minutes earlier.)

Hokuto closed his phone. "The yoko is on his way here. You know the drill. Hit him hard and fast. Do not give him the chance to change." He walked over to the bound vampire. "You will need to stay out of the way. Luckily that is very easy." Hokuto then gestured to a member whose right arm was massive and ended in rather dangerous claws. He was holding a large drum. When he pierced it with his claws, water sprayed and gushed from the sides. Hokuto began chanting and the water flowed into a cylinder, completely encasing the vampire. "That will hold you long enough for us to take out the fox."

Moka's image was distorted from the water, and she could hear what was said. The lights dimmed and Moka saw the six members Hokuto had recruited take up positions that would be ideal for an ambush. Limbs shifted into rather potent-looking weapons. Body stances shifted, hiding the glinting grotesque surfaces from betraying their positions.

Moka heard the outer door open, and even through the barrier she could hear Naruto's footsteps coming down the hall. She perked up, there was another set with him; he was not alone. There might be a chance that he would escape and bring the others with him.

The double doors were pushed open. In the dim light; and through the distortion of the water she could tell that Naruto was tensed, but looking casual. She saw his eyes dart to a few places where the ambush was set, then oddly under the table. She wanted to yell for him to run, but the gag was too tight.

Naruto looked around then called out, "Moka, I have what you asked for."

Hokuto stepped into one of the shafts of light given off from the few lit bulbs. "Are you looking for someone?" With this, he snapped his fingers.

Naruto grabbed the fist of Saizou as he dropped from the ceiling. He then threw him into Hokuto. Naruto did not have time to react to any follow-up attacks. However, he didn't need to. A pair of blades was blocked by another pair of blades made from ice. A hand with fingers tipped in large needles was stopped by equally sharp pink nails. A large scythe was stopped by a yellow shield that popped up and a massive clawed hand was held back by a purple mist that solidified above Naruto's Head.

The group separated, leaving their strongest fighter to face the blonde. A few moments later, no one paid any notice to a pair of figures who just entered the room, shocked by what they were seeing.

(Mizore)

Mizore sprung after the Monstrel who had attacked Naruto from behind. She didn't have the dual edged swords that were a part of her advanced state. She could feel the change creaking like a glacier beginning to crack from just below her surface. She felt totally drained after all the previous changes, so she wanted to hold that off as long as she could. Especially given the number of enemies were in the ambush.

"You think you can hold up against me? This will be easy." Moroha sneered. "You aren't even taking me seriously."

Mizore parried both of his slashes and head-butted the boy; knocking his baseball cap off his head. "Should I?" A brace of ice kunai formed behind her and flew toward her opponent.

Knocking aside the unexpected attack, Moroha glared at Mizore, his slit-pupiled eyes a poisonous yellow, "I will not be ignored by the likes of you." In a flash, he stood behind Mizore, and her swords fell in pieces, as did the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

As the black sleeves fluttered to the ground thanks to her now empty hands; Mizore re-assessed her opponent. She was able to dodge the worst of his strike, but she would need to step things up. Forming another set of swords, this time from much denser ice, with a much keener edge, the Yuki-Onna attacked the monstrel with swords for hands. She intentionally shut out the noises that surrounded her. All that mattered was the fight.

The two parried, attacked, dodged, and attacked again in a dance that was a deadly and fearsome as it was surprisingly beautiful. It was also a prime example of how each of the pair was gifted with their weapons.

When they sprang apart small cuts littered the pair's clothes. No blood had been drawn but both participants were breathing heavily.

Moroha sneered, "You will never beat me, and quite frankly," he said, gesturing to Mizore's set of swords that had just shattered, "Ice can't stand up to metal." He then burst into motion again.

As Mizore tried to dodge, the tip of a sword, cut mostly through the front of her already damaged shirt. If she hadn't dodged, that slash would have bisected her torso.

Moroha grinned, "Black and lacey, who knew you were the type?"

White light poured from the Yuki-Onna's eyes. "You will not look at me like that!"

Moroha had to dodge spikes of ice that erupted around his feet.

Snow swirled and coalesced around Mizore's form. Now clad in a white kimono, she materialized her double bladed swords. She leapt through the air and their blades met once more. This time, frost began coating the tarnished silver of her opponent's blades.

Moroha jumped away, shaking his arms. He shifted one sword back into his hand and noticed the whitened skin. His eyes narrowed. Things just changed. Hokuto had been unsure as to the exact trigger of this particular state, but Moroha now knew to avoid those swords. Sadly, his moment of introspection was costly. His legs were suddenly encased in ice and he couldn't bring his superior speed to bear. He was then slashed on the upper arms, numbing cold quickly creapt down the affected limbs until he couldn't move his arms.

A vertical slash went down his chest cutting through his shirt, opening a gash in his skin, and starting the same feeling emanating from the site of injury. Before he could react, dual points erupted from his gut.

"Congratulations, you made you take you seriously. I'm afraid it is a rather _cold_ comfort. Goodbye."

From that point Moroha knew no more.

Mizore turned to see who needed help. Mizore was shocked as she saw the grotesque form of Saizou impaled; one of her ice spikes in each limb. She also was nearly bowled over by a large explosion. Seeing most of the fights either over or finishing, she turned towards a surge of Naruto's Youkai energy. She was shocked by what she saw. Why did watching Naruto fight always surprise her? She watched him train after all.

(Yukari)

Yukari sprang after the attacker who had an arm of a scythe. She summoned her cards as and sent them winging towards the heterocromatic Monstrel. The implied awkwardness of his weapon was a lie. Even though it was shifted from his arm, it moved in a metallic web that shredded her cards. Yukari attempted to use what little battle magic she knew to keep the boy at bay, but it was obvious that she was outclassed. She had been studying seals, not magic lately. She shrieked out as she felt the blade slice her leg she also felt it bite into her shoulder. She then felt the tip under her chin; she fought her head up to avoid it cutting her.

"Now, now, little one. Did you really think you could challenge me? I may be a Monstrel, but at least I am a true Youkai." At this he slashed her other shoulder, the two now matching. "You see I am second in command for a reason."

Anything else he may have said was cut off as a large blue tiger knocked him away from her prone form.

"Aw, kitty want to play?" Kiria taunted, "Well, I guess I will just have to cut you down to size as well."

Yukari felt herself pulled under the round table in the center of the room. Tsukune ripped his shirt, trying to bind up her injuries. "Nanase can hold him off for a bit Yukari. Can you heal the cuts?"

Yukari nodded, casting healing spells in an attempt to close up the cuts. "Tsukune, you have to help."

Tsukune's eyes widened, "But I can't…" His denial was cut off by a bloody finger on his lips.

"You just have to believe in yourself. I already do. Now go." At this, Yukari handed Tsukune his wand that she had withdrawn from his sleeve.

Tsukune still hadn't found out what kinds of magic he could use. And many of his attempts had less than spectacular results. This time, seeing Yukari bleeding and Nanase with shallow cuts over her feline body, something inside of him snapped into place. It was almost audible to the teen. Waving the wand in a rather intricate pattern, white birds and spiders appeared around the boy. These quickly made their way towards the monstrel who was taunting Nanase. One bird latched on to his shoulder, and promptly detonated.

Kiria stumbled and shook his head. Where had that come from? He saw a white tide on the floor coming his way. He quickly sliced up a few birds, but they had reformed into larger ones that took more effort to dodge. The next few moments, he concentrated on avoiding the unforeseen attack. The weakling was a wizard?! That hadn't been in any information about the boy.

The fight was at a stalemate. Tsukune was panting, trying to keep his creations under control and directing their movements. Nanse had fallen back to his side to make sure that no one interfered with the object of her affection. Finally, Kiria stood on a large piece of debris that had landed just outside of his area of the battle. It would take the spiders a few moments to get there and the birds were now reforming. He would have to think of a new plan and fast.

Unfortunately for him, he would get no such chance. His eyes focused on the advancing horde, he missed the delicate blue lines forming below his feet. The only warning he got was a voice shouting "Now!" before his world exploded into pain.

Yukari had been waiting for an opening. She had a crazy idea of a plan. Tsukune was weakening and Nanase had slowed enough to be beaten by their opponent. It was her only option. Gripping her wand tightly, she did something Naruto had only talked about in response to one of her questions. She drew a seal with magic alone. Yes, Naruto had told her many times it was dangerous, especially so if you got distracted or didn't know enough about the seal. If it was too demanding, it would drain her magic killing her; even if it did nothing. She had seen the stacks of explosive notes Nartuo used in training often enough and had examined them on more then one occasion. She had to do this. There was no other choice. She forced her magic into the shape of the seal. Her entire focus was taken up by the image, design, and purpose. She continued working on the seal, blocking off everything around her. Once it was complete, she focused hard to control the depth of the seal, and its power; so it wouldn't drain her. When she thought it was complete; she powered it up. The seal had a built in activation component. She had to set it off. Biting back the pain, headache, and fatigue, she yelled out "Now!" She saw a violent flash of red and orange before she blacked out.

The effect of her work launched Kiria high in the air. His body impacted the stone ceiling of the room with a wet thud. He was knocked senseless instantly. His body defied gravity, seeming to be imbedded in the ceiling before it started to fall. He flopped like a rag doll for a brief moment, but was caught mid air by a leaping figure.

"Rest Kiria, I will take care of the rest of these trouble makers. I just need to find a safe place to put you first." Hokuto told his non-responsive friend. "You saved me before; it is past time I returned the favor."

Nanase watched the pair disappear before returning to stand guard over the exhausted Tsukune and unconscious Yukari. Tsukune's last act before joining the witch in unconsciousness was to direct his explosive horde towards Naruto and Ruby who were still fighting a grotesque enemy. Kurumu looked tired and her opponent was running away from her. Mizore had frozen her enemy in place.

(Kurumu)

Kurumu jumped after the attacker she had stopped. When she stepped into the light, the succubus looked shocked at the blonde she faced. "You are a nurse from the Hospital Wing. I saw you there when Mizore was out for a few days."

Mako Yakumaru laughed. "I am. If I had known what a nuisance you all have become, I would have killed all three of you. It was disgusting watching a succubus trying to get the attention of a boy who is a true monster among Youkai and a weakling of a Yuki-Onna."

Kurumu circled, trying to get close to her opponent spoke again, "You are an idiot. She can do things I have never even heard of a Yuki-Onna doing before. Your friend, who she is facing, will soon be a Monstrel popsicle." With this, Kurumu, took to the air.

Mako snorted and shook her head, "Just like a weakling. Running away from a fight. I guess being a pure-bred Youkai really isn't all that impressive." She sneered, "But then again, being a succubus, like you, isn't something any self-respecting Youkai would want to be anyway."

A snarl appeared on Kurumu's face. She dove, nails extended towards the insulting blonde nurse.

Kurumu was surprised, her nails, that could slice through trees when she wanted them to; merely grated on her opponent's. She used her tail to wrap around the throat of the nurse. She then used her extra appendage to throw the nurse further from her. Unbeknownst to her, there was a slight scratch on her tail.

Suddenly, Kurumu was a prisoner in her own body. The blonde nurse laughed cruelly. "All it takes is a little." Kurumu then felt a searing pain in her neck. An elongated finger, covered in her blood entered her vision. "You see, I can control every movement you make, but a little extra never hurt anyone. Well, it will hurt you, but not me."

The blonde nurse stood beside Kurumu, "Now, when the Yoko's back is turned, I want you to attack. Then when you are done, your little frozen friend needs to be distracted. She is too evenly matched for Moroha." Kurumu felt her body walk forward; in her own mind she willed everything she could to stop her advance on the blonde. As his opponent was blasted into a wall by an attack, some of the debris knocked her on her back. She started to gain some semblance of control over whatever held her in thrall.

"See what I mean, you succubi have no ability in a fight. Pity, I thought you would at least manage to distract them. Well, no matter, time to put you down." Kurumu watched as a sickly yellow liquid dripped from the girl's fingers and hit the floor, causing it to sizzle.

As the blonde leaned over her prey, she smirked, "I really do enjoy putting you uppity Youkai in your place." Suddenly Mako stiffened. Kurumu pushed Mako off with her left hand. Her right had razor sharp nails deep in the nurse's gut, then wrenched to the side as the bluenette pushed the blonde off of acid leaking from the rapidly shrinking digits caused black smoke to rise from the floor.

Kurumu wiped the blood off her neck. The wound was already healing. "No one can control me. No one makes me hurt my friends. Especially someone like you." She spat in anger. Kurumu saw Mizore get her sleeves sliced off and went to help, but was grabbed from behind. Large brown arms with bony protrusions wrapped around her form.

"You know, I think I will just beat you enough so that I can have my way with you. Luckily Mako tired you out." Kurumu turned and saw the bloodied face of a transformed Saizou.

A long tongue snaked down her face. Just as it was about to start on her neck, Kurumu turned and bit it, hard. The purplish blood of the Monstrel spurted and the arms loosened. The succubus quickly escaped the hold.

Kurumu remembered Mizore telling her about the first fight where they had seen Inner Moka. She quickly took her shoe off, drew her foot back, and extended her toenails through the sock. The extra edge of the nails pierced through the thick hide and bony protection, hitting the Monstrel square between his legs.

The pain stunned the significantly larger Youkai. Kurumu then crafted an image of inner Moka walking towards Saizou.

His voice, a few octaves higher than normal, squeaked out, "Hokuto contained you!"

The illusion shook its head and replied, "Do you really think he could hold a vampire? I thought I told you last time to know your place!"

Saizou, seeing the illusion rear back for a kick turned and ran. He didn't watch where he was going. He slipped on ice shards from Mizore's swords and fell, impaling himself on the jagged spikes of ice Mizore has created. Kurumu sagged, barely keeping herself upright. She saw Mizore finish off her opponent and she saw both Yuakri and Tsukune unconscious. She then turned towards Naruto. She was stunned by what she saw. Who knew that Naruto and Ruby could fight so well together? They never even practiced. She never noticed the Headmaster walk up behind her.

(Naruto and Ruby)

Naruto turned and punched the Monstrel who was causing Ruby's shield to form spiderweb cracks. The half-transformed Monstrel slid back, allowing Ruby to drop the shield and use some spells that pushed him further away. As she went to cast again, buying Naruto the time he needed to transform, eight red tails sprouting from his tailbone. The jet of light was caught by the massive clawed hand. Kusabi didn't even budge.

"You will have to work harder than that to beat me witch." said Kusabi in a laconic voice. He then dodged a flurry of fireballs, blocking some with his arms and twisting out of the way of the others. He lunged toward the pair; the spiked digits of the massive hand were curled into fist. Naruto dodged out of the way and Ruby did the same. Ruby had seen how Mizore and Naruto had sparred against a clone. Naruto usually went left, so she went to the right. Luckily, he held true to form. She lashed out with her wand, a series of lightning bolts leaping from the gem. She landed a hit on his human side, just as a javelin of fire was embedded between the massive thumb and pointer finger.

Kusabi winced, then snarled, "You actually managed to land a hit on me. I guess I will have to actually take you seriously." Youkai energy swirled, then condensed. The fire was snuffed out and the cracks of the carapace fused back together.

Ruby jumped away and stood behind Naruto. "Hit him from both sides again?"

Naruto nodded, then the pair separated and attacked again. This time, Ruby used a high pressure stream of water. This turned out to be a mistake. Naruto had thrown a wide disk of fire at Kusabi. The attack arrived just before Ruby's.

Kusabi had snagged the disc of fire and spun it straight into the path of the water, causing a rather healthy amount of steam to form.

Ruby tensed immediately. The steam was think, particularly around her. She really couldn't see well. Before she could react, the massive clawed hand swung down intent on crushing her. She was suddenly pushed out of the way and Naruto stood holding it back. He was visibly straining under the effort. Naruto was forced to a knee.

Ruby screamed in pain and fury. She had been sliced as she had been pushed away. She then focused hard as a pulsing black ball grew at the tip of her wand. This then launched itself at the form she saw in the clearing steam. The resulting explosion blasted the Monstrel in to the wall about twenty feet back. This also caused loose bits of masonry to fall.

Kusabi chuckled, then spat out a little blood. "I guess I will have to stop holding back. I never thought you could force me to do this. I guess I will have to take my frustrations out on the girls here once I'm done with you. Hearing them scream will be delicious." He then reached up and took off his earring. A massive wave of Youkai energy now emanated from the monstrel's form. Now, it was the entire half of the Monstrel that was transformed, not just the arm. The head was rather grotesque, a hybrid of insect mandibles a human jaw. There was a hideous laugh emanating from the malformed mouth. "No one has ever defeated me when I'm like this."

He then moved at a speed that belied the misshapen form. His next attack almost hit the pair.

Naruto grabbed Ruby by the waist and jumped to the wall. "Do you have any way to keep him still for at least a few moments?"

Ruby nodded. "It will drain me pretty quickly. You will only have time for one or two attacks."

Naruto grimaced. "One is all I will need."

Ruby was shocked as four red tails disappeared and four yellow ones appeared. "What?"

Naruo looked at Ruby, his eyes now a red-tinted purple. "Hold him." He then deposited her near the wall Kusabi had hit. A blast of fire hit Kusabi in the face, keeping him in one place for just a moment.

This was all that Ruby needed. A black ring of shadows, all shaped like ravens, formed around Kusabi. Ruby watched as Naruto's tails flowed together, creating four orange tails. Four pulsing orbs formed, one at the tip of each tail. Naruto then took them into his hands, the orbs now hummed with power and the pulsing quickened. They were condensed down into two blinding points of light. When Naruto brought them together, his face was contorted in a rictus of concentration and anger. He reared back and threw the suddenly dulled orb. Once it contacted the outstretched hand of the Monstrel, it suddenly blossomed outward. Ruby shielded her eyes as a wave of air, heat, and the sound of an explosion rocked the small hall. The table had been flipped over and many of the ice spikes left from Mizore's fight shattered from the impact. When she brought her hand down, she slid to the floor. The point of impact of Naruto's technique looked like ground zero. Scorch marks had painted the floor black. A small crater with the smoking, motionless form of Kusabi lay in the middle. Naruto stood, panting. "He's done."

Naruto then turned to Ruby, "Are you ok?" Naruto was then backhanded by the sudden appearance of Hokuto.

"I don't think that matters. I can handle all of you now. After all, I can take all of you on myself now that you have been worn down." Hokuto began fiddling with his bracelet.

The Headmaster stood unnoticed by the entire group. That was, until a white circle formed underneath Hokuto's feet and a translucent barrier sprung up around him. The robed administrator then closed the distance to the glowing circle. "So it was you all along Hokuto? I must admit, only part of me is surprised." Moka's water barrier fell, allowing her to move once again. She reached into her pocket after she removed her gag and placed the seal on her Rosario. As she shifted into her mid-form, her anger at the one who had dared to touch her caused her strength to increase dramatically.

The taller student smirked, this then turned victorious as the barrier fell. He lunged towards the Headmaster, his arm morphing into a metallic praying mantis forearm. Surprisingly before it could connect, a fist connected with Hokuto's jaw. Moka, in her mid-form stood over the now prone form of Hokuto.

"You do not get away with laying a hand on me! Know your place!" Moka then kicked him hard, causing him to skid the length of the floor. Hokuto stood, his face wasn't even bruised. "I didn't get what I wanted, but I did obtain what I needed." Dangling from his claw was the Rosario that was previously around the Headmaster's neck. Before anyone could react he dashed out of the building.

The Headmaster took out a phone and dialed a number. "Activate the guards on the Barrier Room. I will be there shortly." He closed it and stood over Naruto's recovering form. "Mr. Namikaze, could I impose on you to create some barrier seals?"

Naruto nodded after shaking his head to clear it. "You will want to call my dad too. He does a better job than me."

The Headmaster nodded his head. "I will send the Bus Driver to retrieve him." He then looked around the room and took his phone out again. "This is the Headmaster. Please send at least three teams to the building where the Festival Committee meets. We have injured students. Some likely in critical condition." With this, he hung up the phone. "Can you walk with me Mr. Namikaze, this is rather urgent."

Naruto stood and looked at Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka. They had started patching up Tsukune, Yukari, and Ruby. They looked fine but worn. Mizore waved him off. "Go. We'll be fine."

The Headmaster took off at a rather fast pace. Upon their arrived in the main office building of the campus, the Headmaster placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the pair sunk through the floor.

There was the sound of a loud pitched battle outside the main doors. "We have enough time. The guards should keep him busy for a few moments. He then pushed a pot of ink and a brush into Naruto's hands and began intoning Naruto quickly drew a basic barrier seal on the door, and then added to it, forcing both chakra and Youkai energy into it. He then fortified the walls around the door and the door itself. The Headmaster pointed upwards and Naruto drew another seal on the ceiling. After this he slumped to the floor next to a raised rectangle that looked like an altar of some kind.

When the Headmaster's barrier flickered then shattered, the seals held.

Hokuto's voice, although muffled by the door, was strong enough to resonate through the chamber spoke. "I do not know what kind of barrier you have put up but I will get through it Headmaster. But for now, I have defeated your guardians and taken your Rosario. It is only a matter of time." With this, his voice cut off and footsteps led away from the door.

"Well Mr. Namikaze, I do believe that your proficiency in seals has kept the school safe."

Naruto shrugged from the floor. "Where are we?"

The Headmaster gestured around him, "This is the Barrier Room. It controls, regulates, and maintains the barrier that keeps us separate from the human world and also the bus' ability to go between the two."

Naruto nodded. "Well, that seal should hold for a few days. What kind of guards were there?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "Extremely strong ones. It appears that Mr. Kaneshiro is a rather capable Monstrel."

Naruto nodded. "I guess we're lucky that Fuinjutsu is a rather secret art. He was able to take down the barriers you constructed easily."

The Headmaster scoffed. "Of course he was. They were only temporary and had no anchor." He then pointed to the altar. "That is the lock of the barrier around the school. The Rosario he stole is the key. With an anchor it is very difficult to bring it down, if not impossible. The barrier has been fed and strengthened for years on the Youkai the students put out just by attending school. Simply destabilizing the foot of the barrier, like he did earlier, won't cause it to fall. If we can keep him from entering this room and recover the Rosario, then the school and the Youkai world will remain safe. However, I am sure that Mr. Kaneshiro has a contingency plan. However, I am at a loss of what it is."

Nartuo nodded. "Can you create an anchored barrier here to keep him from getting in? And what about the school festival?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "No I cannot. If I were to create an anchored barrier here, I would have to take down the barrier around the school first. The festival should continue as planned. This will allow me to bring in multiple security personnel and not have it look suspicious." The Headmaster gave Naruto a hand up. "I just wish I knew what he is planning."

* * *

Hokuto quickly left the tunnel leading to the Barrier Room. While this defeat may have not factored into his plans, he did factor in plans should he would be unable to draw in the staff and needed a distraction. Luckily the very people who had been targeted were the ones who provided him with the tool he needed for the best distraction possible.

 _Flashback start_

Hokuto had been finalizing plans for the recruitment of various students to Anti-Thesis. This was the year when he would strike back at his father and unleash the Youkai world upon the Human one. He would also pay back some of the pretentious Youkai who were the ones responsible for his condition. An explosion from the outlying art building quickly drew the attention of students and teachers alike. Hokuto, from his position saw the outer wall had been blasted and a figure lying in the rubble. Oh well, more gossip among the students wasn't his concern. He could see the staff from the Hospital Wing already rushing towards them. As he walked away, a glimmer of light caught his eye. There lying against a bush, a ripped manila envelope revealed a round mirror with a rather ornate frame. What made Hokuto pick it up to examine it further was the fact that the envelope was charred, but there was no damage to the mirror. That meant that this mirror was magical in nature. He quickly slid it in his pack and continued on his way.

A few days later he discovered what he had stumbled upon. It was the Ririsu Mirror. Capable of unleashing a Youkai's inner nature, it would help him immensely. This was going to be useful. He just had to factor it into his plans.

 _Flashback end_

Hokuto hurried to where he could hide until his plan could be put into action. After all, Kiria was the only friend he had in Anti-Thesis, the rest were just pawns to be controlled. He could wait. He had waited this long. Another few days would not change things. He was lucky he found the vampire today. The preperations were just about complete. The Festival would continue as planned. His plan was too well-thought out to not succeed.

* * *

Naruto woke up like any other day, but he was nervous. Hokuto had not been seen since the fight and stealing the Headmaster's Rosario. His father had shown up at the Headmaster's request and added much more powerful seals to the room. If Hokuto did get past them, he would be severely weakened. Naruto had seen that Hokuto was rather powerful. Even without fully changing from his Human form, he was able to not only take a hit from Moka and fight guards; but he also decimated the guards that were high A class. If his bracelet of Holy Locks was any indicator, there was something much more powerful kept at bay. His father had told him, that if it came down to it, a fight in the Barrier room would be very, very bad. It could destabilize the barrier and reconnect Youkai Academy with the Human world. He would be seeing his father again today, and he would be having a long talk with him about a few things. His father had said that after the festival he would be telling him about their findings from the libraries.

While he extricated himself from the unyielding grip of Mizore, Naruto found that he was excited to see his parents again. They had already met Miss Nekonome, and the Newspaper Club, but it would be nice to see them all the same. He decided that he would make breakfast today. After all, Mizore never complained about his cooking. Neither did Kurumu for that matter. It was highly likely that she and Moka would both be stopping by this morning.

Hokuto stirred and checked his watch. Now would be the perfect time to start. If he could destabilize the barrier before the parents began showing up, it would not only prevent more experienced Youkai from coming to the rescue, and it would also cut down on any security the Headmaster could muster. He got dressed, then pulled the mirror from an egress where he had hidden it. He ran a finger around the edge of the mirror. "Ririsu. It is time to wake up. It is time for you to have a little fun."

A small yawn emanated from the mirror and a tiny girl with wings rose from the silver surface.

Hokuto was not taken in by the cute appearance. This spirit was as malicious as he was. He had already planned out what he would do to prevent being trapped by the mirror. Until he had an agreement, he could not release the mirror. The heart that was cut out from the top of the mirror would serve the spirit well to carry the mirror wherever it pleased.

"I see you are awake Ririsu."

"Yes Master. What is your wish?" Its voice was light and girly. The spirit was obviously trying to be cute.

Hokuto narrowed his eyes. His tone was strong, but not condescending. "You know as well as I do that the Mirror of Ririsu has no master. I am wondering if we might agree to a bargain. It will be mutually beneficial to the both of us."

The cute spirit sat down on the surface of the mirror and its entire demeanor shifted. Gone was the air of innocence and in its place was a sense of foreboding. The once cute face was now replaced by solid white eyes and rather sharp looking fangs. "You are smarter than most. I will give you that. Since I am no longer bound and this is obviously not the shrine, you have my interest."

Hokuto nodded. "You are currently at Youkai Academy. I was wondering if you would be interested in a little payback for your imprisonment."

Ririsu perked up at this. "Payback is always fun. What do you have in mind?"

Hokuto smirked evilly. "Do what you do best. Reveal the inner nature of all of the students and teachers. A little mayhem is good for the soul. In return, since I activated you, you do not imprison me in your mirror. I know that is what normally happens to those who try to use your powers."

"What if I say no to the last part?"

Hoktuo frowned and picked up a hammer. "Then I get to see how many hits it takes to break you." He put the hammer down and continued. "But I really don't want to do that. You see I have a plan to cause a little mayhem myself. I need a rather serious diversion, and you want your freedom. We both win; and more chaos ensues. What could be better?"

The pixie-shaped spirit thought for a few moments. She then held out her miniscule hand. "You have a deal. I don't trap you, and you let me go have some fun."

Hokuto extended a finger and shook. A spark of light appeared then faded. Hokuto placed the mirror on the ground and the pixie took flight.

"Just so you know, most students will be in the cafeteria right now or on their way there. Since the transformation has a time factor, you may want to start there." Hokuto mused. It helped that the Barrier Room was easily a good distance away from the cafeteria.

Ririsu smirked and her face shifted back into her cute persona. "You know what; I am feeling a little hungry. Maybe I will stop by the cafeteria."

"You do that."

He would wait until the chaos was at an acceptable level before going any further.

* * *

Naruto groaned internally. What was initially intended to be a nice quiet breakfast with Mizore turned into something much larger. Kurumu was early and stopped by before he even got started cooking. She decided to stay and help out. It was a good thing she did too. Yukari ran in a few moments after and begged Naruto to make breakfast for Tsukune and her. Apparently the cafeteria was out of milk and had only orange juice as a drink for breakfast. That was enough of a reason to agree to her request. Nanase had shown up to escort Tsukune to breakfast and joined as well. Ruby had stopped by to show Naruto her progress on calligraphy and was drawn in by the smell. Moka had decided to seek out her breakfast and stayed for a sip. She put on the seal to her Rosary to allow her inner self to enjoy the experience as well. Inner Moka had pestered her for days on that point.

Naruto's room was rather full now. Mizore was not pleased about the group of people, but she was happy that she would see her family today. She was also glad that Naruto was making her breakfast in bed. She wasn't getting out until she had eaten.

Shortly after everyone had eaten, a small figure flew past the window then paused. Here was a good place to start. She would have to ramp up the power she poured out, since they were a ways away from her destination. However, eight Youkai, most of them strong; in one shot, would be a good start. And that was a vampire! Even better.

A bright flash of light lit up the room. Naruto blinked spots out of his eyes, and was shocked to find himself in his kitsune form. He even had all of his tails out. He tried to shift back and couldn't. This was definitely odd. Looking around the room, he saw that Kurumu was in her succubus form, Moka hadn't changed, Mizore was transformed to the snow-haired version of herself. He also saw that Nanase apparently was some kind of blue tiger. There was no outward change of Tsukune, Yukari, or Ruby.

That was all the thoughts he got in before he was tackled to the ground. He felt Moka sink her fangs into his neck. She also was drinking much faster than usual. Naruto had to use his chakra and his Youkai energy to even budge her. He was unable to move her off. The pile increased as Kurumu dove into his splayed tails.

A battle cry of "Fluffy!" may or may not have been heard just beforehand.

A massive hammer of ice appeared to knock Moka loose.

Mizore stalked to the downed Naruto. Ice began to crystallize around his wrists and ankles. She began untying her kimono and slipping it off her shoulders. "Naruto, I'm tired of waiting. You will be mine."

Whatever caused the transformation obviously had done something else. While part of him wanted to let things progress, his mother's threats on the issue were clear. He dashed towards the door only to be caught around the wrist by a whip. Ruby had changed her dress into a tight leather outfit. In her hands were her wand and the aforementioned whip.

"I didn't say you could leave." Ruby's voice was definitely commanding. "You will do as I say, or you will pay the price!"

Naruto wrenched his arm free and began his escape. Throwing an illusion over himself, he took off running. The subsequent chase of the four girls merely would later confirm rumors in many students' minds and increased the jealousy factor of the other male Youkai in the dorms dramatically.

After avoiding the girls for at least fifteen minutes, he was captured once again in the woods.

(Back in Naruto's dorm room)

Tsukune couldn't say anything in response to what was going on. He did however; begin to babble as Yukari proceeded to saunter towards him. "Tsukune…" her voice sing-songed, "I need to make sure that I'm telling the truth, when I tell my mother that you and I have a _special_ bond."

In response the tiger that was Nanase growled low in he rthroat, preparing to pounce.

Yukari waved her wand and the cat's paws were bound to the floor. "Now, now kitty. You get to play with him after I have. After all what kind of witch would I be if I didn't make sure he was up to playing with my kitty? Now Tsukune…"

Tsukune had taken a page out of Naruto's book and headed out of the door as fast as his legs would carry him.

Yukari frowned. "New plan Nanase. You hunt him down and then we handle him together."

The tiger nodded its head.

Yukari jumped on the back of the large cat and waved her wand. The bindings disappeared and they were off. The only reason they didn't catch Tsukune was the hall was not large enough for Nanase to run and maneuver properly. Tsukune got enough of a head start to make a difference.

(In the cafeteria)

Ririsu flitted to an open window. The cafeteria was currently only half-full. She mused over the idea of waiting. Nah, there were more Youkai headed to the cafeteria. That way the fun would be in multiple places. She flew around the cafeteria, pouring light from the face of the mirror. She then left and proceeded to dart in front of any student or staff she found, causing their forms to erupt as well. She decided to sit in a tree and watch as the various Youkai fought and wreaked havoc on the campus and preparations for the festival. The laughter from her throat was childish, yet at the same time if any would have heard it, it would have been extremely unnerving. Even though she didn't have another victim to torture and eventually eat, the fun was worth it. Besides, one of the students would find her mirror later. She was sure of it.

(In the woods)

Naruto struggled under the combined efforts of a succubus, vampire, yuki-onna, and a witch. He had been knocked over, bound and gagged. The ice pinning his arms and legs to the ground was very dense. The large stapels felt like lead, even to his Youkai enhanced strength. Ruby had also conjured some rather strong ropes that hadn't let him use the Substitution Jutsu. There was also a gag in his mouth that Ruby had placed there. The girls were all too close so that if he used any techniques, they would likely get hurt.

Kurumu had draped herself in at least half of his tails. She moaned out, "Oh, Naruto. This is what I want. Only you can make me fell this good." She then turned his head to face her as Moka and Mizore were arguing. "Can't you tell your little ice queen that I can sleep with the two of you? I promise I will make it worth your while. You will both enjoy it. I promise. She'd listen to you." She pulled out the pouting puppy dog eyes technique, "Please?"

Moka pushed the succubus out of her way. She had temporarily dealt with Mizore. "Naruto, I need you to satisfy me." She then latched on to the bound boy. She drank rapidly, taking far more than she had in the past. It felt like someone was using a high powered vacuum to pull his blood from his throat. He actually got light headed from it. Moka's body began to shake the deeper she drank. Naruto felt the suction stop when the shaking entered seizure-like severity. Moka then let go of her own accord. She lay, curling around some of Naruto's tails. The sclera of her eyes was now red and the iris black. Her slit puil was now a silvery green color. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air.

A barrier of ice formed around his limbs and Mizore sauntered toward the downed blonde. He noticed familiar flowers of ice similar to what he had done, sprout from the ground. "Naruto, I don't want to wait any longer. This is our Snow White field." She then lay on top of the blonde. "I know you want this." Mizore grabbed the whip that was decending, stopping it in place. "Ruby…" Mizore paused and took stock of everything. "Not that I'm complaining about where I am, but why are you dressed like that?"

A deep red blush suffused Ruby's face. With a hurried motion, she waved her wand, transforming her outfit back to its original state.

Moka sat up shaking her head. "What hit me?"

Kurumu merely decided to capitalize on the chance to enjoy the comfort of lying on Naruto's tails.

Naruto tried to talk around the gag that was put in his mouth but was unable to do so. Mizore pulled the offending fabric from his mouth and tossed it away. Ruby quickly waved her wand causing the fabric to fly into her hand. No one noticed the blush that was on her cheeks.

"There was a flash of light then we all were changed. You then proceeded to try to do various things to me." He took a breath, and then continued, "Can any of you change back? Or maybe let me up?"

Mizore merely caused the ice restraints to shatter, but made no movement to get off of his prone form. "I can't transform back."

The sentiment was mirrored by Kurumu.

Naruto sent a glance at his girlfriend, Mizore shifted. "Fine. "I'll let you up."

Before she moved, Naruto noticed a figure running through the woods. Hokuto's face was visible for a split second.

Tsukune entered the clearing at a run "She's gonna eat me!"

Bounding behind him was Yukari perched on the back of a large blue tiger. "Only if you're lucky! Oh, Tsukune!"

The pursuing duo drew up short in front of the others.

Yukari looked at Naruto. "Any idea on why Naruto is only partially affected?"

Naruto tapped his necklace. "This, if I were to venture a guess. It actively suppresses my nature and is rather strong. Moka may not have been affected either if she wasn't wearing the seal I made for her. But we don't have time for that now. I saw Hokuto. He is headed that way."

Ruby spoke up, "Do you think he is making another try for the Barrier Room?"

This set all heads to nodding. "Likely."

Tsukune was tossed on the back of Nanse, then entire group then headed towards campus. No one noticed a blank piece of paper flutter to the ground.

After a rather hurried rush from the woods, the group noticed all of the staff headed towards the cafeteria. Chancing a glance, Tsukune saw a massive brawl of various Youkai. Apparently they weren't the only tagerts of whatever was going on. Naruto saw the Headmaster on top of a large winged cat headed in the same direction. Oddly enough, he saw a large frog with a figure perched on its head going in the same direction as well.

When they arrived at the Barrier Room, the doors had been blasted inwards. Scorch marks littered the ground; Hokuto was picking himself up from the floor. He had a few bleeding cuts.

Naruto mused, "Dad's seals must have been pretty strong. Moka didn't even bruise him when she kicked him."

Hokuto, sensing the presence behind him, turned. "So it appears that you are going to meddle further. "None of you can stop me." He lunged for the altar, with his arm outstretched. Just before the Rosario made contact, a gust of wind blasted into the room. Hokuto's empty hand slammed against the metallic top of the altar.

Gin stood next to the group at the door. "Why do I get the feeling that stopping whatever he was doing was a good thing?" He bounced the Rosario in his palm. "I saw all of you running here so I thought I would follow."

Naruto barked out, "Gin! Get that back to the Headmaster. Now!"

Gin shrugged and took off.

Hokuto frowned. "Well, I guess the only thing to do is damage this place enough to destabilize the barrier. I must admit, I was unaware that Gin would be with you this morning. He normally is too busy with that camera of his first thing in the morning."

Yukai spat out, "Well, we did run past the female dormitories. But that doesn't matter." She then lashed out with her wand, sending rubble towards Hokuto. This he dodged, giving the group time to get into the room.

Hokuto wasted no time transforming into a grotesque metallic form. His now distorted voice rang through the room. "You won't be able to stop me from destroying this place!" With this, he raised one serrated claw high and brought it down twards the altar. A shell of fast moving air protected the altar from his blow.

Naruto, in his battle yoko form stood, eight yellow tails waving behind him. "Hokuto. You will not be destroying the barrier." He turned to the members of the Newspaper Club, "I will keep things from getting too damaged, get him out of here!"

Nods came from all present.

Hokuto screamed his rage at the group of uppity Youkai who dared to ruin his plan. All of it was so well thought out. They would all pay. Another link in his bracelet shattered, releasing the Holy Lock. A wave of Youkai energy that was almost palpable rushed through the room.

Moka smirked, "That is pathetic." She focused her Youkai energy towards the Monstrel. She was shocked when, like her father's, it physically pushed her opponent back. The vampire was speechless. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that for at least another century.

The others took the opportunity to launch attacks of their own. Mizore flung massive shards of ice, froze joints, and buffeted the metallic beast with wind.

Kurumu took to the air. When she attempted to enter into Hokuto's mind to manipulate it, she was shocked at how strong it was. She likely wouldn't be able to use any illusions convincingly, so she hovered over Naruto, intent on making sure whatever he was doing would not be interrupted.

Suddenly, there was a fine layer of white on the back of Hokuto's form. The large detonation blasted the Monstrel over the heads of the group and into the hallway. Tsukune promptly passed out. He still wasn't used to the energy needed and the control required to use his wand effectively.

A visible ball of air collided with the center of the skeletal figure, driving him further away from the room.

Tree roots erupted from the walls, wrapping themselves around Hokuto's form, holding the Monstrel in place. This was followed up by a rather powerful set of kicks peppering his body.

As Hokuto strained, he saw a barrier emanate from four pieces of paper floating in the hallway.

Hokuto felt his strength leave him and revert back to his human form. "How?" he croaked out before losing consciousness.

Kurumu turned to Yukari, "How did that barrier drain his energy?"

Yukari shook her head, "It's not supposed to."

Naruto reverted back to his kitsune form. "It didn't. When he flew overhead I threw a seal on his back that steadily drained his Youkai energy. I figured none of us wanted to look too beat up when the Festival starts, so I figured that would be easiest. That and it was the first chance I had to do so."

A voice rang out from the end of the tunnel. "Well done, all of you." The white robed figure of the Headmaster strode down the hall holding a mirror in one hand and what looked like a pixie in the other. "Now that the distractions are taken care of, we can allow everything to begin. With this little troublemaker captured and Mr. Kaneshiro subdued, then todays events can continue. Miss Sendo, could I ask you to use your magic to repair the cafeteria? Our little friend here caused quite a stir." With this, he slammed the pixie back into the mirror face and this caused her to sink into the mirror. This caused all of the transformations of the group to reverse.

All except one. Kurumu looked askance at Moka. "Moka, why aren't you changing back?"

Moka reached down to remove the seal that would cause her normal appearance to resurface. She was shocked when her fingers closed only over the cool metal of her Rosario. There was no attached seal, but she was still in her half and half form.

 **AN:** **Omake 1 was written with inspiration from Feight, a pixie from Chasing the Sunset. Omake 2 was a deleted scene that didn't fit the flow but my beta thought it was funny enough to include in an omake. I hope you enjoy it. Omake 3 began as an idea from Iamthemilkman. My beta and I thought it would be funny and decided to tweak it a little. The other two parts will be in the next chapter. It is too long to include for just one chapter.**

 **Omake 1**

As the pixie flew the mirror todars the cafeteria, she sat it down to take a brief rest. It had been centuries since she was imprisoned in that shrine. Her attention was grabbed by a pair of earrings on a girl walking past. Once confiscating them, she noticed a shiney, shiney necklace. This too had to be hers. Her thievery continued until older Youkai started walking around campus. Ririsu went into overload. So many shinies!

Hokuto sat, hidden in the woods, waiting to hear the roars of fighting Youkai. What had that pixie been doing? The festival was starting and he was running out of time.

Ririsu laughed. This was so easy! She stopped as a glimmer caught her eye. There, lying on the ground was a mirror. She was entranced by the way the light danced over its surface. She flew to look at it. She was suddenly sucked back into the mirror face and the Headmaster bent down to pick it up.

"Now to put you back where you belong."

Ririsu cried. Her shinies were gone.

 **Omake 2**

Naruto ducked into an empty classroom, he had given the girls the slip.

His erroneous thinking was quickly demonstrated by chains wrapping around his arms and legs, pulling them apart and pinning him to the wall.

"Naruto, you have been a bad yoko." Ruby stepped into the shaft of sunlight coming in through the partially closed window. Her previous attire had changed to a leather corset, tight leather pants, and boots with spiked heels. In her hands was a riding crop; coiled at her side was a whip. The leather was decorated with spikes and studs. "Bad Youkai need to be punished, don't you agree Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't say anything as when he opened his mouth, a gag made of leather wrapped itself around his head, covered his mouth, and prevented him from talking.

"Naruto, if you do as I say, you will not have to be trained in the errors of your ways. If you do not," the riding crop lashed out, hitting the top of his head, "You will be punished until you do."

Naruto was barely able to bend his fingers enough to do the hand signs for a replacement Jutsu. He took off running and was able to slide the gag down around his neck. It promptly became a collar with the words "Ruby's Pet" etched into its surface.

 **Omake 3**

Tsunade barked at the door, "Come in!" Why had she been drinking early again? Oh yeah, Shizune had a day off.

Four Shinobi entered the room. "Yosh we are here reporting at your youthful request!" The loud voice and light reflecting off the teeth of Mighto Gai made Tsunade want to drink until she forgot it.

Tsunade began, "I have selected you four to do a reconnaisance mission." The fact that the Green Beast and his apprentice would be out of the village for an indeterminate amount of time was just icing on the cake. Kakashi had even paid her to send them. "Mighto Gai, Lee Rock, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame; you have been selected to blend in at a school that we have recently discovered. It might pose a threat to Konoha and the Elemental Nations. Kurenai Yuki, the leader of Team 8 encountered something disturbing on a mission." She nodded towards Shino.

"I can vouch for the validity and veracity of our report Lady Hokage…" Shino began.

Tsunade cut him off. "I have no doubt your report is truthful. What I want to know is if they pose us a threat." She hiccupped, then continued, "You three will pose as students to Youkai Academy. You have been chosen since our best strategists concluded that in order to blend in; you had to be able to demonstrate abilities beyond the norm. Kiba, you and Akamaru can use your clan techniques to appear as a two-headed wolf. Shino, with your clan's proficieny with Kikai bugs, it is clear that many would not associate you as human. Lee, your physical abilities are beyond what many would consider standard for a human."

Gai shouted out, "Lee, you burn with the fires of youth!"

Lee responded, "It is all thanks to your great teachings Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at Gai before the dreaded sunset Genjutsu could take hold. "Enough! You will all attend as prospective students. Gai will act as a guide and will be looking at the curriculum to see if there is any training for attacking the Elemental Nations."

The quartet, plus Akamaru, stood outside the village when an odd yellow contraption appeared.

"You four for Youkai Academy?" Seeing their nods, the Bus Driver spoke again, "Well get in, time's a waistin."

The Shinobi were rather intrigued by the device that took the as fast as they could run while using chakra. After a rather odd light show, they pulled up next to a scarecrow and a man in a white robe. "Welcome to Youkai Academy. I know that you are here to see if your village would like to send students to this fine institution. If you would follow me, I can give you a tour and you can sit in on a few classes."

The group continued, listening to the Headmaster's speech and asking questions about the curriculum, course goals, et cetera. When they came to a classroom, the Headmaster paused, "This is Miss Nekonome's class, she is a good teacher and the class has first year students. Would one of you like to sit in?"

Shino nodded. "I will." The Headmaster opened the door and introduced Shino to the class. Shino was then directed to an empty desk next to a girl wearing a bandana.

Shino noted that the class was on literature and understanding various concepts. He noted that this was hardly an attempt to attack any group of people, so put it out of his mind. Instead he paid attention to the attitude of the students. He blanched when he saw the kitsune that his team had encountered in the sea-side town only a few weeks ago.

After the class was over, there was a break. Shino fielded the questions posed by his fellow students with ease, and noted that the kitsune was currently defusing an argument between a purple haired girl and a pink haired one. He was grateful for the lack of attention from that source.

His neighbor turned to him after the curiosity of the class had been sated.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" In between her fingers was a kikai beetle. "I have never seen one before. If it is not, then I would like to find out how it tastes."

Shino held out a finger and multiple kikai marched out. The girl released the beetle and it joined the rest of the hive. "I would appreciate it if you did not make an attempt at eating any of my beetles."

The girl shook her head. "It's not like that." She removed her bandana and Shino saw two antennae that were twitching in his direction. "I am a type of an insect Youkai. My family leans about bugs by eating them. Since it is yours, then I could just ask you about them."

Shino relaxed and the conversation that followed was informative. The girl knew as much about insects as he did, if not more. The pair shared lunch and continued to talk throughout the day. At the end of classes, in a rather bold move, she kissed him. "I hope that you decide to attend Shino. I would love to get to know you better."

His reply was simply, "My experience has been extremely favorable, so it is a possibility. If I may pose to you a question, you now know about my kikai, may I ask what kind of Youkai you might be?"

The girl nodded, "We can't talk about it, but since you aren't a student, I don't see why not. You are nice enough about my interest in other insects. I am a Praying-Mantis type Youkai."

At this, Shino paled. All color fled from his face. He tried multiple times to speak, but was unable to formulate any words, so great was his fear. He was saved by the arrival of Kiba; who, oddly enough, was covered in lipstick marks. "Found you. Gai and Lee are ready to go." Shino nodded and beat a hasty retreat.

The girl had taken in his reaction and tried to run after the boy. Shino used all his speed to put distance between the two of them.

The girl cried out, "It's not like that!"

 **AN: Read about praying mantis mating rituals if you don't get the joke. It is as bad as angler fish.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Do I really have to say it?**

* * *

The various Youkai present were shocked at the change in Moka. After some effort she was able to cause her eyes to shift from the slit pupil to the round, but they were still a silvery green.

The Headmaster muttered, "Interesting. To see a Rosario overridden; something rather substantial must have occurred." He then walked towards the barrier room as Hokuto was carried off by the Bus Driver.

Moka looked, nervous, her voice shifting between that of Inner and Outer Moka. "What exactly is going on?" Moka then turned to Tsukune, "Tsukune? Can you try to remove the Rosario?"

Tsukune, having just woken up, made a weak attempt that ended up violently shocking his hand. "Ow! What happened to it?"

Moka replied, "I do not know. I was sealed away for a _very_ good reason, but I do not know what has occurred. My Shinso abilities have manifested. That should not have happened for at least another century. I do not understand the change to the Rosario." For the first time, the Newspaper Club heard the Inner Vampire sound nervous. They didn't know what to make of it.

The Headmaster took in the state of the Barrier Room. While the wind barrier that Naruto had used had prevented some damage, it was unable to prevent all of it. "I will have to do some repairs and maintenance on the barrier. I'm afraid that all of the students will have to return to their homes while this is done. I will be making an announcement at the beginning of the festivities. Luckily, we at least have a few weeks before the new students are due back." With this, he turned and left the room.

The Newspaper Club followed.

Waving the group off; Mizore drug Naruto off to the side as they left the building. "I haven't had a lot of time with just you Naruto. I want to just be with you while we wait for our parents to show up."

There wasn't much that he could say to that. So Naruto nodded. He put his arm around her waist. When they were out of sight of the rest of the group, Mizore roughly pushed Naruto against a tree, stood on her tiptoes and proceeded to heartily kiss her boyfriend senseless.

When the pair had come up for air, Naruto asked, "Mizore, do you feel like I haven't been paying you enough attention lately?"

Mizore looked down, her hair forming a purple curtain between them. She didn't have to say anything.

Naruto proceeded to hug her tightly. How she had missed the feeling of being in his arms and the new definition of his chest pressing into her was equally nice. A light blush began to creep onto her face. "Kurumu, Ruby, and Moka have been around so much. I just wanted some time with you without them around."

Naruto shook his head and rested his chin on the purple hair of his girlfriend. "We may have known each other for years Mizore, but at the end of the day, I am still a male. I think being oblivious at times is hardwired into our DNA."

This caused a small chuckle from the Yuki-Onna. She then rose again softly kissing the blonde. "At least you admit it."

Naruto then picked up the Yuki-Onna. "How about we just sit and watch clouds until they get here?"

Mizore nodded and the pair was soon relaxing on the couch on the training ledge. While Naruto was lying on his back watching the clouds, Mizore was instead laying on her side tracing shapes on the blonde's chest. Only a few more months and she would have the fox that featured in so many of her dreams. She had really wanted to take her mother's advice about moving thing along, but she knew that wasn't what Naruto wanted. The pair had a light conversation that helped the time fly by. Before they knew it, it was time for the parents arrival and they realized that their respective parents would probably be looking for them. It was at this point they had a visitor.

* * *

Kurumu saw Mizore lead Naruto away and she realized how much time she had spent with the pair. She thought for a moment and concluded that might be the reason why Mizore had been colder than usual with her lately. She had been cutting into the girl's Naruto time. She let the pair leave without any attempt to intrude, as she had been doing regularly as of late. Not only that, but her mother would be coming and telling her what she should have told her years ago. She could finally begin to focus on finding her Destined One. She held back a small hope that it would be the blonde. But then again, she didn't think Mizore would be willing to share to the level that a succubus required of her Destined One. That and she couldn't take Naruto from her friend, especially with what Mizore had told her of the Yuki-Onna traditions. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. She shivered slightly at being forced to marry someone she didn't know and love.

Kurumu shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts. It was highly likely that it would take some time to find her Destined One. She smiled. She had good friends in the meantime. That was enough. After she washed her face and styled her hair; Kurumu changed into slightly more casual clothes. She changed into a shirt that she could have sworn hadn't been this tight in the bust two weeks ago. At least it wasn't a blouse with buttons. Maybe the joking with Naruto over breakfast hadn't been complete joking. She sighed; at least her bras were designed to expand slightly if she grew. She was still a growing succubus after all. She then put on a pair of shorts and checked her watch. Her mother and father would be arriving soon. She told them that she would meet them near the cafeteria. She was looking forward to this conversation. She also was looking forward to seeing if her suspicions about her father were correct. As she was headed to the cafeteria, she saw an orange haired girl flying through the air while a small bat followed. What was odd was she looked like she had been thrown and not voluntarily launched herself in a ballistic arch. Kurumu shook her head. She would find out what was going on later. She saw the shimmering blue hair of her mother and a head of white hair beside her, Kurumu threw her arms around her mother, laughing happily.

Kurumu then turned to the white haired figure. "Jiraiya, or should I say dad?" At his nod and nervous chuckle, she then dropped the older Youkai with a well placed right hook. "That's for not telling me earlier". She then followed up with a solid kick to his groin. "And that is for telling me that the presents you brought were from you, not my father!" She then bent down and hugged his twitching form. "Naruto told me what you were really doing for the shinobi, his parents, and all succubi. I promised him I would only hit you twice." She pulled away, tears in her eyes. It was taking all the young girl had to not have a mild breakdown. She then turned to her mother. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She threw herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around the woman and hugging her tightly. "Why didn't you trust me? I just wanted to know. I wanted to be able to say I knew my father and not feel like he didn't want me!" While Kurumu had not intended for the reunion to happen quite this way, her feelings that she had bottled up for so long just came pouring out. She thought she had worked all of this out with her discussions with Naruto and Mizore over the past few weeks since she knew that she would finally get to know her father. Suddenly she was squished between her mother and Jiraiya as they both embraced their daughter. This pushed her over the edge and she just let them hold her upright as she started to cry. She felt an illusion rise that would likely give the trio their privacy. She slowly felt her tears dry up. She turned to her father. "You owe me big."

Jiraiya laughed. "Yes I do, but your mother owes me more. I bet that you would react like this." There was quite a leer in his voice.

Kurumu looked inquiringly at her mother who had a rather potent blush across her features. Kurumu, like any teenager, decided that she really didn't need or want to know about her parents and their _activities_.

* * *

Tsukune sat heavily on a bench after leaving the Barrier Room. That fight had drained him rather heavily. Yukari and Nanase looked at the boy with questions on their lips.

"It's okay girls. Yukari go get ready for your parents. I just need to rest."

Yukari looked unsure. Nanase solved that problem for her. "I'll stay with him while you get ready. I will keep him here while you find them and get reacquainted. We will stay right here. I promise."

Yukari nodded. "Don't do anything without me. After all, I want to see how he recovers from getting that tired from using his wand." She then leaned in close to Nanase, and said just loud enough for Tsukune to hear it, "After all, I want to be just as worn out when he shows me just how well he handles his wand. I'm sure it will leave me breathless and begging for more. You will just have to wait your turn kitten. That is, if I let you have one." Without another word, Yukari turned and left.

Nanase looked shocked. Yukari had beaten her to the punch. It seemed she would have to step up her game if she wanted to win Tsukune. She grinned and turned to Tsukune. A card embedded itself between them in the bench before returning to the retreating Yukari. A slight narrowing of her eyes and her hair shifted as if her currently non-existent cat ears flattened themselves against her head in frustration.

Nanase decided that caring for Tsukune while he has so tired would gain her more points than winning her innuendo contest with Yukari. Tsukune's blush was fading and he looked a little despondent. Nanase asked, "Will I get a chance to meet your parents Tsukune?"

Tsukune tiredly shook his head. "They won't be coming." He then continued. "If they came here they would be killed."

Nanase looked confused. "What do you mean? Are they banned from visiting or something?"

Tsukune fixed Nanase with a searching gaze. A few moments later he spoke, "Before I came here and some rather weird things happened, I was fully human."

Nanase looked taken aback. "But that isn't possible. You are nicer than any other person I have met. Humans can't come here."

Tsukune nodded. "I know, but somehow I did. It has been both scary and fun." He paused the muttered, "Really scary." The boy shook his head and continued, "I have learned so much, but ultimately I don't belong here. That is why my parents won't be here and I will be transferring out."

Nanase frowned. She hoped that he had changed his mind. "I don't care. You belong here. Can't you stay?" Her voice was pleading.

Tsukune looked at the girl who was sharing the bench with him. Nanase looked like she was holding back tears. "But I have already submitted everything to transfer."

Nanase crushed herself against his side. "Please don't go. Everyone I love leaves me. My mom, my dad, even Aunt Shizuka leaves during school." Silent tears were dripping down her face.

Tsukune was flabbergasted. "I didn't know…" He was cut off as the girl continued. In her dismay she seemed unable to stop herself.

"My mom died giving birth to me. I never really knew her. She was the first to leave me. My father said for years that I was his princess. I was all he had to remember my mom. He never even looked at another woman." Her sniffles became rather strong. She was silent for a few minutes before continuing, "My father worked as a security guard. It wasn't much, but it kept a roof over our heads. He couldn't get a job with any Youkai organization because he was a Monstrel. My mother didn't care and loved him anyway. I saw pictures of her. She was a Neko, just like my aunt. She taught piano."

Her voice took on a quiver. "Dad loved her so much. He always used some of his abilities to catch humans trying to break in to where he worked. Because of that, he kept getting better jobs. Finally he got a job at a company called Fairy Tale. That night, I think he went up against another Youkai. They couldn't find any way that the thief got in." She sniffed. "He wouldn't let someone he didn't know get that close to him. There wasn't even anything taken. They said he delayed the intruder long enough for other guards to get there. He told me that he was going to quit. He didn't like working for them." Nanase then smiled slightly, "Aunt Shizuka took me in. She tries, but it isn't the same." Nanase then looked at Tsukune. "It has been almost eight years. I don't know why, but the only time where the hurt goes away is when I'm around you." Her voice was practically a whisper, "Please don't leave me too."

Tsukune didn't know what to say. Unbidden the words came spilling out of his mouth, "Come with me."

Nanase looked shocked. Internally Tsukune was equally surprised at what he had said.

Tsukune continued, "I am already accepted at a high school near my house. Yukari is leaving Youkai Academy to go to an apprenticeship."

Nanase sputtered, "But where will I stay?"

A voice spoke up behind them, "You can stay at my house." Shizuka Nekonome stood behind the pair; her eyes open for once, displaying the bright, neon blue orbs to the pair. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. This was the most the girl had opened up in years. She had to not mention either of the girl's parents or there would be a rather vocal breakdown. While she would be sad at her niece leaving, if Nanase continued to break out of her shell and move past what had happened, she would stand behind whatever was helping the girl make the change. "I have a house within the same district. I have been handling Tsukune's paperwork and was surprised that we lived so close. It is only about fifteen to twenty minutes by train. If that is how you feel Nanase, why don't you go?"

Nanase just looked between her aunt and Tsukune. It was sudden, it was unexpected, and it allowed her to stay close to Tsukune. The last reason was enough to at least try. She nodded, hugging the poor boy. This was the scene that Yukari walked in on with her parents.

* * *

Twin orange pigtails bounced as a small figure walked towards Youkai Academy. Her "sister" had written her many times about her friends, and how one had helped her become stronger. Kokoa scoffed. Like any Youkai could beat a vampire and teach them how to be stronger. Their strength was legendary. All Kokoa had to do was find the little pink-haired imposter and teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget for a long time.

Kou descended from the sky. "I have found your sister Kokoa. She is headed to your right and is around two hundred yards away.

Kokoa picked up her pace; veering in the direction the bat had given her. She snarled, "That _thing_ is not my sister. I have told you that often enough."

"But Kokoa…"

"Enough talk Batty. I need you to focus. I will teach my sister that she doesn't need that pink abomination any more." Kokoa ran around the building and was shocked when she saw a very familiar form.

There, walking towards her was her sister, and not the pink fake that she normally wore. But there was pink in her hair. What was going on?

Moka stopped and then took off at a run. She jumped on her younger sister and proceeded to squeeze her tightly. "Kokoa, you came! I had hoped you would."

Kokoa seethed inwardly. This was still the imposter. How dare she appear as her sister! She pushed off the older vampire. "I have come to kill you and bring my sister back."

The haughty laugh in response froze the younger vampire in her tracks. That was her sister's laugh. What was going on?

"Do you still think you can measure up Kokoa?" Moka drawled, and then settled into a fighting stance.

Koka grabbed the bat and it transformed into a giant spiked mace. "I will make you pay for taking my sister away from me!" Kokoa jumped at Moka, swinging the mace hard. The powerful downward swing was stopped by one finger that was raised and holding the spiked sphere in place. Kokoa looked surprised. She was even more shocked as she followed the mace into a tree when Moka flicked her finger.

Moka walked over to the downed figure of Kokoa. Kou was back in his bat form and small stars spinning around his head. "Know this sister. I am now both your sister and the one who you think took me away from you. I have become stronger. There are opponents here who have made me work for a victory. I still win, but it is no longer easy. You must get stronger if you wish to come here in a few months. I do not believe Father would want one of his daughters to be a disgrace."

Anything else Moka might have said was cut off by a teary hug. "I don't believe you. No one is stronger than you Moka. You may have dyed your hair but you are back! I won't let anyone lock you up again!"

Moka rapped her Rosario on the younger vampire's head. "Kokoa. Let go of me."

Kokoa merely tightened her hold in response.

Moka's eye began twitching until finally she pushed her sister off and launched her skywards with a powerful kick. As Kokoa sailed away, tears streaming down her face at getting her sister back; she heard the abomination call out, "I'm sorry Kokoa!"

Ignoring the reuniting parents and children, Moka made her way to the training ledge. Since Kokoa was here only to challenge her, it meant that she wouldn't have family visiting. Her two sides warred over how she felt about that. On one hand, she was fighting back tears. On the other, she was coldly aloof. Once she had gone to the ledge, she noticed Naruto and Mizore cuddled up on the couch. The warring feelings stopped. The only feeling she felt was that she wanted to be in the same position as Mizore. Lately her Inner side had been rapidly losing her aloofness regarding the blonde. They both felt that, in part, it was due to the pull of his blood for them. Inner Moka, however, also had a grudging respect for Naruto. He worked hard, trained hard, was powerful, and yet at the same time fun loving and considerate. The two halves of the vampire had been working together over the past few weeks in an attempt to move into the close friend category.

They knew that Kurumu had already reached that point, and Inner Moka refused to lose to a succubus of all things. Apparently, she had joined Naruto and Mizore in their tent at the beach. Given Naruto's state, it was highly likely nothing had happened, but Mizore trusted the bluenette enough to spend the night. Given what Moka had learned about the Yuki-Onna, this was quite the accomplishment.

Both side of the vampire were in agreement. Something needed to be done. The only thing they could do was to swallow their vampire pride. She jumped down onto the ledge. When she was in front of the pair, "Mizore, Naruto, I apologize for interrupting your time together, but there is something that I must say. I wish to do so before I lose my nerve." While the Inner part of her personality was uncomfortable with admitting she was in the wrong, the Outer was embarrassed and afraid of losing her friends. "I have come to ask for your forgiveness."

Seeing the surprised looks on the reclining duo's faces Moka continued, "I should never have treated you simply as a meal Naruto. It was wrong of me to do so. I shouldn't have been so selfish. Mizore, I should have been more considerate of your feelings about me feeding off of Naruto. I have realized that even though you did not hold me in the highest regard, you still allowed it because Naruto didn't have a problem with it. I am sorry for my behavior. I hope my actions over the past few weeks have been enough to show the both of you my sincerity."

Mizore nodded and asked, "Why the change Moka?"

Moka hung her head. If she truly wanted to change, then she would have to be truthful. Outer Moka took control over their voice at this time. Inner Moka wanted to huff and walk off. Outer Moka grabbed control of their body and would not relinquish it. "I have never really had friends. When I was in the Human World, I was ignored or shunned by the other students. Here, most Youkai won't even come close to me because I am a vampire. Growing up as I did made me feel that as a vampire, I could take what I wanted when I wanted it just because I had the strength to do so. Due to my own strength, that was reinforced daily by my father. That was all before my inner nature was sealed. I guess part of that transferred to my Outer nature. My time here with you and the rest of the Newspaper Club has shown me that it is wrong to think and act that way. When you told me that you didn't want to feel like I was your friend just because of your blood," at the mention of the tasty liquid, Moka's body gave a shudder, "I realized that I had been treating you just like the human students treated me. As an object, not a person." She began to tear up. "I never wanted to treat anyone like that." Moka fought against the feelings that were racing through her. Outer Moka also fought against her Inner self for control. She would not let go. "When my sister came to visit just now; I realized that, in my own way, I had been acting just as bad." At this she bowed her head. Her voice was a pained whisper. "Please forgive me." Inner Moka seethed at the lengths her pinker half was going to, and then she remembered that being a better friend likely meant more blood and was quiet. She valiantly tried ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind that said that she had fought the blonde and they were close enough to be equals and friends anyway, so that shouldn't matter.

Mizore stood up and walked over to Moka. She flicked the slightly taller girl on the nose. "That is for not realizing it sooner. She then gave her a hug that was soon joined by Naruto. "That is for being strong enough to admit when you are wrong."

Naruto added, "I forgive you Moka…"

The moment was ruined by a rather scary growl from Moka's stomach.

Moka blushed and made to leave. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I hope you two enjoy seeing your parents."

Mizore stopped the vampire. "You are hungry. Naruto is right here."

Moka shook her head. "I came to apologize. Not to eat."

Mizore pushed her boyfriend forward. Taking the cue, Naruto leaned in close to the vampire and tilted his head slightly.

Moka desperately fought against the lure of the delicious crimson liquid and pulled away. "Maybe later. While I am hungry, I can wait. Your families should be here now. Go." With this, she jumped to the top of the cliffside and quickly made her way away from the ledge. That was the hardest thing she had ever done. Even as she raced away she had to force herself not to return to the blonde's side to feed.

* * *

Jiraiya pulled back from the hug. "Kurumu, your mother and I didn't let the other succubi know because I am Ageha's Destined One. How do you think they would have reacted?"

Kurumu stood still for a moment. It was against Succubus law to attempt to seduce or associate in any intimate fashion with another Succubus' Destined One. Doing so might be tantamount to murder. "You include one or more Succubi in your books, and the seals they are printed with gather any affection, lust, or other positive feelings and direct it towards that succubus. But why does that mean you have to keep it a secret."

Jiraiya smirked. "Naruto doesn't know all that my books do. Each Succubus that is featured in my books, if their Destined One reads it, it alerts them to this fact. Another seal allows them to home in on that individual's location." Jiraiya then pulled out a battered purple book with what looked like loose pages sticking out. "This is how I have kept close to your mother all these years. She always sends me pages to read and add to her book. She also knows where I am and how I am feeling because of it. I tested the idea on her first."

Kurumu frowned. She still didn't understand how the seals worked. "But why does it have to be a secret?"

Ageha sighed. "The seals for focusing that energy and also for locating a Destined One have to be painted on bare skin. They are rather large before being finalized. They take up over fifty percent of the surface of the skin in order for Jiraiya to paint them. Only the Matriarch knows about our marriage and bond. Until our people see that Jiraiya has been doing this for a long time, with my approval, will she say anything to the rest of the valley. Even then, some succubi might decide not to do it. Jiraiya has helped at least fifty succubi find their Destined Ones in the past two decades."

Kurumu's jaw hit the floor. That was over two a year. Normally, if one succubus every five years in the valley found her Destined One it was cause for celebration. Two per year was unheard of. "Why hasn't anyone found out? I have never heard even a whisper about it."

Jiraiya answered that question. "Only the succubi who have found their Destined One because of my book know that I am Ageha's Destined One. The majority of them said that they wouldn't have taken me up on my offer had they known that fact. All they tell the others is that they don't have to seduce humans or Youkai any more because of my books. The Matriarch has ordered them to be quiet about the truth until we have a few more succubi partnered. Once there are enough voices to calm the nerves of the others will our bond be revealed, and subsequently, theirs as well. We decided to keep it from you as long as you might accidentally say something. It was a hard decision for both your mother and me. We decided you were old enough to know and also understand the reasons behind our choices." Jiraiya shared a pained glance with his wife. "That doesn't make our choice right. You have every reason to be angry at me, and also your mother. I just ask that you allow me to try to fix things and for us to be a family." Now tears were sliding down his face. "I am sorry. Please give me the time to fix the mistakes our decision caused."

Kurumu merely grabbed both adults in a hug and said, "I forgive you, but it will take time for us to grow together as a family."

Jiraiya nodded. "I believe you have a conversation that you need to have with your mother. I think I will find my one-time student and his Ice Queen. Minato and Kushina should be here soon." Jiraiya then walked off leaving the two alone.

Kurumu looked at her mother. "This is probably something that might be embarrassing and or private."

Ageha giggled and nodded her head. "I still can't believe I forgot to tell you all of this."

Kurumu responded, "I can. Naruto pointed that fact out to me."

The pair made their way to a bench that was off the main paths. Once they were situated, Ageha asked one question. "Are there any boys here who you can't hold under your Charm?"

Kurumu tilted her head. "My Charm doesn't last long on any of the boys here. When I tried your idea, I practically had to keep it on all the time."

Ageha looked taken aback. "That could mean either you already met your Destined One and don't know it, your strength is not in that area, or all the boys you tried it on are the Destined One of another succubus." Ageha frowned, "None of those options seem too likely. I haven't heard of a succubus that has that weak of a Charm before. You meeting your Destined One already isn't likely either. It usually takes time for the Charm to weaken after that event. You also haven't been around too many boys before you came here."

Kurumu replied, "It didn't work on Naruto when we first met. Now that I think about it, there is really only one time I can think it worked like you told me it would. But even then it didn't last." She paused then continued, "Naruto pointed something out. He said that Jiraiya told him that each succubus has their own methods and style. He also said that it was possible that if I didn't feel comfortable with doing something, my succubus powers wouldn't be very strong. Is that true?"

Ageha nodded and smiled faintly. "His time with Jiraiya has taught him quite a bit about our race."

Kurumu breathed out a sigh of relief. "I didn't like what you had told me to do. I just want what I see in Naruto and Mizore and the Namikaze family. They met, became friends, then fell in love. The idea of vamping around is just unappealing."

Aghea smiled softly. "You truly are romance aligned in your desires. No, you are right; acting like I did won't work for you. I will warn you, you will likely have a hard time finding your Destined One. Most romance aligned succubi do. However, that purity of feeling makes them the strongest Succubi around once they do. Your grandmother is like that."

Kurumu looked confused, "Is that why she is the Matriarch?"

Ageha nodded. "Yes. Well, that is your first clue. The Charm only minorly affects the Destined One of any succubus. However, I should also say that any Youkai or human with enough power or willpower can beat the Charm. That is not enough of a criteria to determine who is or isn't your Destined One." Ageha rubbed her hands together, "The second indicator is when you kiss. Every time a succubus kisses her Destined One, there is a rather potent mental reaction for her. While it is different for each succubus, there is no mistaking it. By this time, I had easily kissed half the boys in my class. But, I'm betting you haven't; have you?"

Kurumu shook her head.

Ageha shook hers lightly in response. "That is the only way to know for sure. Once you know, you devote yourself entirely to him. Once you have sex for the first time and that bond forms, there is no going back. In all truth, you won't want to either. The strength of those emotions is on a completely different level. Also, if you pay attention, you can recognize if your Destined One starts to stray from you emotionally and you have the ability to realize what you need to do to keep him." Ageha then continued, "The bond also keeps your body looking as what entices him the most. Also," she ran her fingers through her shimmering hair, "You hair will develop a slight luminescence."

Kurumu nodded. "What did you mean when you said that the boys were the Destined One of another succubus?"

Ageha replied, "A male will not truly respond to the Charm if he is the Destined One of a succubus, whether they are your Destined One or not. The only exception to that rule is if the succubus using the Charm is doing so in defense of themselves or their Destined One." She nudged her daughter, "But you seem to have that problem anyway."

Kurumu huffed. "I will have you know that I can make tactile illusions already. I even temporarily changed a girl from her stone state back to normal. That was hard."

Ageha looked shocked. She hadn't managed to have reality changing illusions until after she had bonded with Jiraiya. "Well, then it is either you have already gained the love of your Destined One. That kind of thing only happens if you have already spent quite a bit of time in close personal contact with him." She then smirked at her daughter, "You aren't lying to me about sleeping with any boys are you?"

The scarlet shade of Kurumu's face and her stammering denial was all the response Ageha needed.

Ageha continued, "There is also the possibility that your inability with the Charm means your illusions are stronger."

Kurumu then asked in a quiet voice, "What if I never find him, or if he is already taken?" The last part was barely mumbled.

Ageha's ears still picked up on the comment. Judging by the girl's letters home, she likely had a crush on the blonde she had met so long ago. She shook her head, remembering the conversation with her husband just at the beginning of Naruto's training trip. Given the requirements, and what Jiraiya had told her of the boy, it was a coin toss if Kurumu had found her Destined One in the blonde all those years ago. Her daughter's happiness was the most important thing to her. She decided to prod a little bit. "For your first question, you keep pushing forward like every other succubus who is facing the same problem. For the second, well let's just say for this example; that your Destined One is Naruto."

The blush and quickly hidden look of longing on her daughter's face was more than enough to convince Ageha that Kurumu hoped for that on at least some level.

"Using Naruto as an example, the answer is simple my daughter. You make him yours and you ruin him for any other woman. I would recommend that you take him from Mizore and never let Naruto out of your clutches."

Ageha's timing and word choice could not possibly have been worse.

Tsurara had approached the pair to ask about her daughter's whereabouts and only heard the final comment. Inevitably the woman came to all the wrong conclusions.

* * *

Naruto and Mizore spoke quietly about what they wanted to show their respective parents. Mizore knew that her father would not be here. Mizore was trying to not react when Naruto said that likely his father and Jiraiya would be answering his questions. The pair kept an eye out for their parents as they walked around the campus arm in arm. A familiar surge of Youkai energy greeted them as they walked towards the dorms. They saw Ageha in the air dodging various frozen projectiles.

(Moments earlier)

At Ageha's comment, Tsurara shifted hands into ice claws and her hair shifted from her bun and bangs to ice, with her eyes glowing an electric blue. "You trollop! How dare you tell her to steal him from my daughter!"

Kurumu dodged out of the way, getting as much space as she could between herself and the angry Yuki-Onna. She knew that being too close was a dangerous place to be. In her haste, she ran into Naruto and Mizore and all three of them fell to the ground in a rather interesting position.

Tsurara saw this and decided to place the blame squarely on the shoulders of her old rival. "Ageha!"

The pair attacked, defended, and dodged. Neither could seem to gain an advantage.

Tsurara spat out, "You dare to ruin the chance for happiness that my daughter has! Why?!"

Ageha, now completely forgetting the discussion she had just had with her daughter, got back in the swing of things of fighting her old nemesis. "My daughter's happiness is more important than yours!"

"Of course a succubus knows nothing of romance and love."

Ageha scoffed as she tried to bisect her opponent only to have to dodge a sword. "You do know that when two people take a long romantic walk together and only one of them knows about it; that's called stalking right?"

At this, Tsurara shifted her ice claws back into hands and pulled out two Desert Eagle handguns from the folds of her kimono. No, there was no way they should fit in the folds without any indication they were there; yet they did. To the casual observer unfamiliar with the strength of a Youkai and the size of the wristbreaker that is a fifty caliber semiautomatic handgun, they would worry about the thin woman breaking something, such as her hands, forearms, or the recoil causing the aforementioned firearms to crack her skull. Tsurara, however, could hit where she wanted, every time, and the recoil wouldn't budge her tiny hand. She had started carrying these ever since that day with the Yeti all those years ago. Her 'little babies' were her preferred first stage deterrent. With the high capacity magazines and custom rounds, her guns were her third favorite love; behind her husband and her children. Snowflakes were lightly etched into the grips. The slides of each gun looked like flowers and fern fronds of frost had crept over their surface. The end of the slide, over the barrel, was also etched with a snowflake. She calmly and deftly used the slide to chamber a round in each of the intimidating pieces of weaponry. The fact she could do so with two pistols simultaneously was also a hint at her dexterity and how much she practiced. "This is your last chance. Tell your daughter to leave Naruto alone.

Ageha's hair started to glow bright neon blue. "Do you think those little toys intimidate me?"

Before either side could launch their attack, they were tackled to the side by their respective daughters.

In unison, Mizore and Kurumu shouted, "Just stop it mom!"

Kurumu spoke up before Tsurara could make any comment. "My mom was telling me how to recognize my Destined One. She was just using Naruto as an example. Besides, Mizore is my friend. Even if Naruto was my Destined One, he was Mizore's first. I promised Mizore I wouldn't try to seduce Naruto away from her."

Seeing her mother's skeptical look, Mizore added, "Mom, it's the truth. Kurumu didn't know how to determine who her Destined One is. Besides, do you honestly think Naruto would break his promise to me?"

Kurumu then rounded on Ageha. "Didn't you even try to explain yourself or did you just fight back?"

Mizore and Kurumu muttered in unison, "I can't take you anywhere in public can I?"

The sheepish look on both women's faces was enough to stop the fight.

Naruto then approached the two older women. "Tsurara, Kurumu hasn't even tried seducing any male here until she knew how to see who her Destined One was. There are, however, quite a few guys who would wish she would try."

This caused Kurumu to blush. When Ageha heard this remark she turned and looked at her daughter, "Really?"

Tsurara nodded and put her handguns back in place. "Mizore. I need to talk to you alone for a moment."

Mizore followed and the duo went just out of hearing range. When Mizore returned her face was rather red and Tsurara had a disappointed look on her face.

Before anyone could say anything, Jiraiya's voice rang out. "There you are."

Naruto was then almost pushed to the ground from behind. Red hair falling over his shoulders entered his vision.

"Oh, my little boy, I've missed you so much!" a perky voice almost shouted in his ear.

Naruto managed to turn and see who had glomped him, "Mom?"

Minato put his hand on Kushina's shoulder, "Love, you are embarrassing our son."

Kushina yelled, "Be quiet! I haven't seen my baby in too long. You will let me do this the way I want to understand?!" Kushina's mood had taken a one-eighty and her arms tightened around Naruto's neck, cutting off his air supply.

Jiraiya, Ageha, Tsurara, Mizore, and Kurumu all took a step backwards from the moodswinging yoko.

Naruto finally wheezed out, "Mom, air…"

Kushina quickly released her son, allowing him to breathe once more. "Oh my baby. I'm sorry! I hurt you! I'm a horrible mother!" At this she burst into tears.

Jiraiya, Ageha, Tsurara, Mizore, and Kurumu all took an additional step backwards. Jiraiya whispered in a tone loud enough for all the girls to hear. "Pregnancy hormones."

He was just a touch too loud. Kushina turned towards the white-haired man, "Are you saying I'm hormonal?!" Flames were rising from her hair.

All present shook their heads as if their lives depended on it.

Minato hugged his wife. "Honey, we have to have that talk with Naruto. Why don't we let them go have some fun? We will join them soon. Besides, I think I smell pizza."

Kushina's mood shifted once more, "Talk, then pizza. But I want anchovies, shrimp, Dijon mustard, and ground beef on mine. Maybe with some chocolate chips on top…"

Minato ignored the suggestion of a gastronomic atrocity. His son and everyone else, however, went green. Tsurara took Mizore off to talk with her once more and the Kurono family went towards the Festival booths. The yoko family then made their way to Naruto's dorm room.

Once the door was closed, Minato started the ball rolling. "After quite a bit of research into the issue, we think we found the answer to the multiple mates question."

Naruto nodded.

Minato sighed. "It's complicated Naruto. From what we have found, there are two possible answers, but neither is definitive, and also there is historical evidence backing both theories up."

Kushina then took over. "The first instance where multiple mates show up is when a yoko has more than one nature. They are usually trained to use only one. That doesn't make the others go away."

Naruto was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kushina glared at her son for interrupting. "If a yoko has more than one nature, it calls into question to which clan he or she belongs to. Whatever is his or her most trained nature is the one that they claim. Since a multiple nature never goes away, there is a chance that the second nature can create the same multiple alignment in any offspring. We don't know if there is a reason beyond clan politics for this example. There is a technique to only pass one alignment down to an offspring, but, there must be an equal amount of mates for that to work. Such as for a dual nature, there must be either two, four, six, and so forth."

Naruto blanched. "You mean I have to have at least four..."

Unheard by the family, extremely soft footsteps led away from the door.

Kushina snarled at being interrupted again. Naruto wisely silenced himself.

Kushina continued. "That is likely only to keep straight which yoko goes to which clan. It is encouraged by the council to keep things orderly. It is not indicative of the fact that you will have multiple mates."

Minato continued before Naruto could mentally integrate that statement. "The second example that we found reference to is that any male third-tiered yoko usually has more than one mate. We thought that odd until we found an old decree from both the water and the fire clan councils. The decree was that any third tiered yoko is to take more than one mate in an effort to have a higher amount of strong yoko that can be trained. There is evidence that suggests if the parents have a high number of tails then there is a higher possibility that the offspring will have more tails as well. That is not always the case, as you well know with there being many one and two tailed yoko. But there is enough evidence to show the valid probability of the trend. All of the male yoko who have multiple mates of this category were third tier before they marked their mates. Not after."

Naruto looked puzzled, "So that means that I don't have to take more than one mate?"

Minato continued. "Maybe. There is one thing that you must think about Naruto. As a yoko, the main council still has some pull over what happens if anyone decides to cause problems for you or us. Even though you are not officially part of a clan, the council governs the race as a whole. As long as yoko offspring are produced, then the council cannot do anything by their own rules. There was, however, one recorded incident where a yoko had two mates but only one could give birth to a yoko offspring. The second was unable to be removed from the situation because one of the pair was still viable for producing yoko."

Naruto frowned again. "What does that have to do with me?"

Kushina sighed, "Naruto, Yuki-Onna usually breed true. They also usually have daughters. It is likely that any daughters you had with Mizore would be a Yuki-Onna. Exceptionally strong ones, but Yuki-Onna all the same. Your strength may play into having a yoko offspring. Also, with the Yuki Onna fertility period, you would only have a few years to have at least one yoko offspring. Given the enmity between yoko and most of the other races, they might kill Mizore and any children if non yoko offspring were produced from the two of you."

This knocked Naruto back on his heels. He hadn't even thought about those particular details. "What do I do?"

Minato shrugged. "You and Mizore need to have quite an important discussion. Ultimately it is your choice. You must decide what the two of you are going to do. Your mother and I wanted to give you all of the information and let you come to a decision." Minato looked at his son, "We will support you in whatever you choose."

(A few minutes earlier)

Ruby had noticed the Namikaze family go into the dorm building. She figured now would be the best time to discuss her problem and request to look in their library. She arrived at Naruto's room and went to knock. Her hand was stilled as she heard the voices coming from the other side of the door. Her time at the Knoll had given her excellent hearing. She had been expected to hear an order spoken from the other end of the house. As she listened to the conversation, her feelings became conflicted. On one hand, Naruto was a great guy, yoko or no, and given their link, it would be a possibility that she might be asked to be one of those four. On the other hand, was she just being used again; with no regard as to what she wanted? The second option seemed less credible, and given the boy's tone at the news, he did not seem too enthusiastic about the news. Given Gin's proclivities, she had thought that Naruto would be excited and much more enthusiastic about having four females at his beck and call.

Ruby shook her head as she walked. While there were multiple girls who wouldn't mind being at his side, the only one he had lavished attention on in that way was Mizore. Kurumu, while flirty, and a friend, didn't have the same connection to the blonde. Moka, before her change was almost like his maid. Now, after the change, Ruby wasn't too sure what was going to happen between the two. Ruby then thought about herself. If they couldn't find an answer to what was happening, it was likely that she would have to be part of that family at least in proximity. What did she really feel for the boy? Sure he saved her, but even if it was unintentional, he held her leash once again. There was a niggling voice in the back of her mind. Was that really a bad thing? He didn't want to control her. Whatever the bond they had, she was pretty sure it would not allow for another Vow to form. She still had nightmares about that.

He was cute, too. He treated Mizore like she mattered and was important. Ruby was sure that Naruto would treat any woman like that. A large part of her psyche craved the same attention and care. The comments from Mizore hinted that his mother would be very upset if that was not the case. She would have a chance at happiness, even if marrying such a Youkai hadn't been in her plans. She might even be able to see the world at his side.

Ruby's musings and wanderings ultimately led her to the seaside cliff. Moka was staring out over the water.

"Moka?!" Ruby was surprised to see the vampire alone. "I thought you would be here with your parents."

Moka scoffed. "There was only one member of family who made an appearance. They were more of a nuisance than anything else." Her tone changed, "But it was good seeing Kokoa again." Moka rolled her eyes over her own statement.

Ruby's pensive mood lifted. Seeing the difference in the two sides of the vampire was rather amusing. Ruby needed to talk to someone and Moka's inner self acted more mature than most of the other girls. "Moka, can I ask you a question?"

The vampire nodded slightly.

Ruby took a moment to compose herself. "Do you think Naruto would ever use his blood to control you?"

Moka shrugged and turned to stare out over the water again. "He already has."

Ruby was shocked. Maybe she had been wrong about Naruto.

Before she could say anything the vampire continued, "I have changed because of him and his blood. It was not a change I would have voluntarily made. However, it was a change for the better. I actually have friends. I had none before I met him. He even gave me a challenge in some spars before I started using my full strength again. I am trying to be a better friend. He didn't want to be seen as a blood bank. I _wanted_ to be a better friend, and he was the one who motivated my change. So yes, I would say, in a way, he has controlled me with his blood."

Ruby looked confused. "What do you mean? Did he tell you to change or he wouldn't let you drink his blood?"

Moka shook her head. "Nothing like that. He told me that he he felt like I wasn't acting like a friend. While I do want to drink his blood, that statement hurt. It allowed me to see things differently. I don't know why, but his blood has a rather potent draw for me. His blood is rather delicious after all. There is another quality that just seems to be like I can never get enough. I don't know why. When we were under the influence of that mirror, I lost control. I drank until I felt a shift. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced. I don't really know what happened, but it is like I can feel something. I find it odd. It is almost like I know what I need to do to get more blood. Being a true friend is enough. Also I do not think he would make me debase myself in any derogatory manner."

Ruby looked pensive. "If, like some yoko, Naruto were to take more than one mate, would you want to be one?"

Moka froze, then turned to face the witch. "I never thought about that." The blush on the girl's face showed she had begun thinking about the possibilities. When it didn't go away, Ruby realized that both sides of the vampire seemed intrigued by the possibilities of the idea.

"Do you think he would treat you similar to Mizore?"

Moka shook her head. "If this question is merely hypothetical, then I would hope he would treat me differently. I am not a fragile Snow Maiden. I am a Vampire. If he were to take multiple mates, if he treated them the same as Mizore, then he would assume that they are all alike." Moka raised an eyebrow at the witch. "Since when are two women ever alike?"

Ruby had to chuckle slightly.

Moka then turned the tables on the witch. "You know something, don't you?"

Ruby debated for a moment then decided to not pass on what she knew. "It is not my information to share."

Moka's face cycled through a few different emotions. She then nodded and said, "I can respect that. I do, however, have a good idea as to what that information is due to your questions."

Ruby nooded and repeated herself. "It is not my information to share."

Moka nodded again. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Ruby curled in on herself. "I don't know."

Moka's eyebrows drew together. "Then you need to make a choice. I know what mine will be."

* * *

Yukari's parents were witness to another girl hugging the boy that their daughter had said was her boyfriend. After the initial awkwardness, Yukari stormed over to the blue haired girl. "Nanase! What did I say?!"

Nanse pouted but didn't let go of Tsukune. "You said don't do anything without you. You're here now so it is perfectly fine." Her tone was bubbly and happy. She then proceeded to rub herself against Tsukune. "I don't hear Tsukune complaining."

The reason why Tsukune wasn't complaining was that as soon as Yukari's presence had been noted, Nanase had placed a hand firmly over his mouth.

Tsukune struggled because Nanase's hand was also covering his nose. His grasping fingers were no match against the strength of the blue haired Youkai.

It was only after Tsukune had gone limp that Nanase noted the blue face of the boy. She quickly pulled her hand away and shook the boy like a rag doll."Tsukune?! What happened to you?"

Yukari yelled at the catgirl, "You suffocated him you idiot!"

Nanase brightened. "I'll give him mouth to mouth!"

Yukari's hair raised in frustration. "If anyone is going to give Tsukune mouth to mouth, it's going to be me!"

This quickly degenerated into a brawl between the cat and the witch.

Fujiko Sendo chuckled and waved her wand, causing Tsukune to regain consciousness. Tamanori Sendo was angry. His little girl was growing up. This **_boy_** was the one that was pulling his precious little girl away from her family.

"What kind of boy toys with the hearts of two young girls?" Tamanori muttered.

Fujiko giggled and whispered back, "You know, my father asked me that about you. Even if it was only me back then. Only if I remember correctly, I pursued you, not the other way around. Yukari's letters have indicated that our daughter is just like her mother."

Tamanori looked depressed and refused to acknowledge the point.

Tsukune edged away from the squabbling girls; his back bumping against the legs of the older witch.

"Girls?" This caused the fighting pair to stop what they were doing. Yukari had Nanase's tail in her hands, about ready to bite it. Nanase was holding the witch's wand far beyond her reach. Both blushed at what had happened. Yukari was even more embarrassed that she had completely forgotten the presence of her parents in her ire at the catgirl. "He's trying to get away." Fujiko pointed to the retreating form of Tsukune.

The look on Tsukune's face at the older witch's actions was one of utmost betrayal. Tamanori couldn't hold back his laughter. When both of the girls tackled Tsukune, preventing his escape, they landed in a rather compromising position. This quickly cut off the wizard's laughter.

Fujiko decided that a conversation needed to be had with her daughter. "Yukari, can I talk to you for a few moments?" The tone of her voice was one of they _would_ have a chat.

Yukari bowed her head and said, "Yes mom."

Nanase stayed on Tsukune, smiled, and stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure of Yukari.

Miss Nekonome also had noticed her niece's actions. "Nanase. Please come with me."

Tsukune stood and made to leave the scene when a hand landed on his shoulder. A foreboding voice spoke, almost as if Death himself was behind the teen. "Tsukune. You and I need to have a little…chat."

Tsukune turned and saw the rather frightening visage of Tamanori Sendo. His glasses had become opaque and there was a black miasma behind the man and what looked to be small skulls with brilliant, glowing red eyes that seemed to move in a chaotic pattern, yet always staring at the teen. He gulped. Kuyuo should have taken lessons from the wizard. He was far more intimidating.

* * *

Naruto was in a state of shock and his parents let him adjust to what had been shared. Ultimately, they were right. He would have to talk to Mizore about this. After shuffling the information away, he decided to ask the question for Ruby.

"The letter that I sent that got burned; I had asked a question for a friend." Naruto paused, "Remember when you came to that beach for me?"

Minato nodded.

Kushina merely smirked. "You are so lucky I am pregnant or you would be getting dodging training from me during the next break."

Naruto gulped then continued, "Somehow there is a link between us now. In the morning when you were there, Yukari said that Ruby shouldn't have survived the spell. Well ,Ruby is a witch who was mistreated and something happened. Since the plant thingy she turned into drained my blood to give her some of my abilities, we thought it might be related to some yoko physiology. Do you have any ideas?"

Minato shook his head, but Kushina looked pensive. She then paled.

"Kushina? What is wrong?"

Kushina began to speak in an empty, hollow tone. "There is only one thing that I can think of that might be able to do that." She seemed to gather herself. "The Ceremony of Oaths."

Minato frowned and looked to his mate for clarification.

"What is that Mom?"

Kushina looked down. "I overheard this during a conversation between my father and his advisers. The information is only available in the clan library's restricted area. Since it isn't an attack, most don't bother looking it up. The Ceremony of Oaths isn't just an alliance ritual. It can be anything from a fealty to a slavery bond. Yoko can, under the right circumstances, bind others in various ways. The key ingredient is our blood. That is how the Earth and Air clans got drawn into the fight between Fire and Water. It is also why a previous Clan leader can't challenge to be the head of the Clan once they have lost the title." Kushina frowned. "To my knowledge, no one has ever tried to bond another species before. Who knows what might happen?"

Naruto frowned. "Is there any way to break it?"

Kushina shook her head. "Not that I know of. I will check."

Any further conversation was cut of as Kurumu and dove in the open window. She realized that she now had three yoko looking at her. She laughed nervously. "Naruto, can I hide in here for a while?"

Minato shook his head. "We will look into it for you. But in just a few minutes your mother will want her anchovy, shrimp, Dijon Mustard, and ground beef pizza." Naruto was one hand disgusted, the other; impressed that his father remembered all of the toppings his mother had mentioned.

Kushina piped up, her somber mood gone, "And chocolate chips. Oooh, maybe some maple syrup and whipped cream on it too."

Naruto and Kurumu tried not to be sick at the thought.

(Just a few minutes earlier)

Ageha, Jiraiya, and Kurumu all walked down a path to get to the Festival. They encountered a shaking Tsukune, salaciously grinning Yukari, and a blushing Nanase. Miss Nekonome was there as well as two older people, which judging by the woman's attire, were Yukari's parents.

Kurumu made the introductions. When Fujiko found out about the publishing company that Ageha ran, the older succubus was peppered with questions. The most prominent was when the next Toad Sage book would be making an appearance.

Tsukune was still getting over the fear that had been generated by speaking with Yukari's father.

Tsukune was walking shakily away from the older man who was still glaring menacingly at the boy. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled into Kurumu, knocking them both to the ground. He was so stressed, that he passed out on top of the bluenette. His lips landed squarely on Kurumu's.

Once Kurumu realized what happened, she violently pushed Tsukune off. She was wiping her mouth furiously. "Tsukune! Watch where you're going. What are you doing knocking me down? And that does not count as my first kiss!"

Ageha tilted her head, "So, no reaction Kurumu?"

Kurumu looked shocked, "Of course not! He knocked me to ground…" Her voice trailed off.

Yukari and Nanase had rather ominous looking black smoke rising from their heads. The normal blue of Yukari's wand was a violent red and Nanase's eyes were glowing a sickly yellow. The duo screamed incoherently in rage.

Kurumu decided that discretion was the better part of valor. "Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go get the Namikazes. Bye." With this, she beat a hasty retreat. She had to dodge various spells from Yukari until she was in sight of the male dorms. Naruto's window was open. She hesitated for half a second on barging in on the private conversation, but a scary looking Nanase was preparing to jump. That made the decision for her. She dove in a barrel roll, just righting herself as she entered the room.

At the mention of a pizza that made Kurumu anything but hungry, they all left the dorm.

As they descended the stairs, Kurumu then asked the Namikazes "What do you think about Naruto's eigth tail?"

Kushina turned sharply to her son, "You know, he did not tell us that tidbit of information." Her stomach grumbled, "We will talk about that later. I'm hungry." Her tone was such that it boded ill for her firstborn.

Minato's face and tone mirrored his mate's. "Naruto. We will be discussing your lack of sharing that information."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I told you in the letter that Mom burned."

Temporarily convinced, the two adults pulled away. Kurumu whispered, "You didn't tell them did you?"

Naruto merely smirked and gave a brief shake of his head.

Kurumu saw her parents giggling when she hid behind Naruto as Yukari and Nanase stomped towards the succubus. Kurumu decided to stop the advancing pair and created dual illusions. For Yukari; she saw Tsukune pull Nanase off to the side and deeply kiss her, apologizing for Kurumu's actions. For Nanase, it was the same, but with Yukari substituted. She then had the illusion of Tsukune return to where he was standing.

This caused the pair to glomp Tsukune and demand the same attention that the other had recieved.

Tsukune's reaction of what they meant, combined with the two girl's arguing over who Tsukune kissed only allowed for more laughter not directed at Kurumu. That was enough for the succubus and she walked over to Mizore, still staying behind the blonde yoko.

Mizore looked hesitantly at Naruto. "What did you find out?"

Naruto shrugged. "It is something we don't have to worry about right now. Let's have some fun."

Kurumu saw Mizore look nervous for a brief moment and then hide it. She nodded and took Naruto's hand. "Yeah, let's have fun."

Kurumu walked back to her parents leaving the pair to their own devices as they made their way over to the stage where the Headmaster would be kicking things off.

When they arrived they saw the white robed figure stand up in front of a microphone. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to see our school. I know that many here are alumni of our institution. For some much has changed, for others, hardly anything. Your children have put together quite an interesting event today. I also would like to add something to the festivities. Due to some staffing changes and related school business, we are encouraging all students to spend the next three weeks at home instead of here." The cheers from the students at being able to return home, even if for a short while, were enthusiastic. Once the excitement had died down slightly, the Headmaster continued, "Should you need it, as some here don't, the bus will be made available for all students. We will be sending the younger students home first. Signup sheets will be posted by the dorms in a few hours. Also if you will be leaving with your parents, please notify your homeroom teachers. They will be making sure that all stuents are accounted for. They already have rosters and will be in their normal rooms for an hour after the festivities. Should any student misbehave during the Festival you will not be allowed to return home and will be on janitorial duty for three weeks. I will have you washing the uniforms for the school's sumo wrestling club. That said, I hope you all enjoy yourselves." With this, he walked off the stage.

The crowd, students and parents alike, was much more enthusiastic about the changes and the possibility of a break from school. The threat of what would happen otherwise ensured that the School Festival was enjoyable for everyone there. After talking to the other members of the Newspaper Club, Moka and Kurumu asked to stay with the Namikaze's. Minato and Kushina agreed but said they would need to take the bus since Kushina's pregnancy would not allow for normal travel methods. Ruby coming along would be a given. Ageha hinted that Kurumu probably wouldn't want to be around the house since she was still giving Jiraiya his welcome home present. Kurumu ignored the fact that the man had been home for months and decided that staying with the Namikaze's would be much better. She begged the pair until they acquiesced. Even if she had to sleep on a blanket in the living room, it would be better than at her home. Kurumu shuddered. Think about something less scary than her parents doing _that_. Thoughts of teaching Mizore how to cook and the illogical explosions and life threatening situations that followed quickly settled the succubus' nerves.

Naruto created a clone to sign the four up for an adequate time slot.

Tsukune was begged by both Yukari's parents and Miss Nekonome to take the girls home with him for that time. Their reasoning was that the two had to learn to be normal humans. What better way than at Tsukune's house in the human world?

Miss Nekonome had gotten on the phone and cleared it with his parents before the boy could voice anything against the idea.

His mother was enthusiastic about meeting his classmates. His father voiced his excitement that his son was manly enough for two women. He was abruptly silenced as a cast iron skillet hit the back of his skull with a resounding THWANG!

No one paid any attention as the Bus Driver drove three students through the tunnel before things even got started.

 **AN:** **On to the Omakes: All three are a continuation of Omake 3 in the last chapter. Blame my beta for any disturbing mental images. She finds it funny.**

 **Omake 1**

The Headmaster continued his tour and Kiba politely asked to walk around on his own. He was given a map and a visitor's badge so that no teacher would give him any grief about being out of class.

He stopped when he saw a student perched on some barrels and crates looking a room that had steam wafting out of an open window.

Using his shinobi stealth, Kiba snuck up on the guy and froze when he heard the voices drifiting out of the open window.

"Akeno, you had to get a new bra size again, I'm so jealous. I have to ask where you buy them. Yours always are so much prettier than mine."

Kiba put two and two together. That was a girl's locker room. He had to see how they measured up against the girls of the village. Since the girls likely had no training he didn't even have to be all that stealthy.

He tapped the older boy on the back of his leg. "Can I join you?" Kiba whispered.

The older boy turned and Kiba saw that he wore a red headband and had a necklace with a wolf's head on it. He even smelled dog-like.

Gin put his finger to his lips and nodded. The two shook hands.

"Ginei Morika. Student"

"Kiba Inuzuka. Visiting"

Gin motioned to the window and the two looked in. The girls were changing into Karate Gis. Kiba and Gin both were attempting to commit the scene to memory, just as the girls had begun to shrug out of their shirts, the wooden crate creaked ominously then collapsed.

The pair's shouts alerted the girls to the presence of peeping dogs.

Gin stood quickly. "Hope you enjoy your visit. Gotta be fast around here."

Kiba could hear the girls storming out of the building. He quickly formed handsigns and whispered out, "Man-beast clone, puppy version."

Both Kiba and Akamaru shifted into puppy versions of Akamaru. The girls rounded the corner and saw the retreating Gin. They all chased the werewolf save one girl who stopped to pick up the adorable pair of puppies that likely had been injured by the werewolf's intrusion of their privacy.

Once the beatdown of the wolf had occurred, the girls all saw the squirming pair of canines. Gin, unable to form any words merely thought, "That lucky dog. Why didn't I think of that?" Uncounciousness took him moments later.

Kiba and Akamaru were beset on every side by girls wanting to hold and cuddle the cute little doggies. Kiba was kissed and pressed against the chests of every girl there. He was even carried to other girls and passed off when the first group had to leave. Said passing usually occurred in the girl's locker room. His assumption had been correct. The girls couldn't detect a henge technique. He even was snuck into the cafeteria under a jacket and fed by the cooing girls. This allowed the pair to be passed off once more. After hours of such torture, a bell rang and Kiba was released from the attention as the girls had to go do other things. Once he assured he was alone, he shifted back to his human form. He looked at the time and set out to the predetermined meeting place. He could see that there were two green clad figures standing in place. In front of him, Kiba saw Shino get a kiss as well. Kiba merely thought, 'Looks like Shino is having a good time.'

He slung his arm over the bug user's shoulder. "Found you. Gai and Lee are ready to go."

Kiba didn't understand why Shino practically tore his arm off trying to hurry back to the Green Beast and his student.

 **Omake 2**

The Headmaster had shown the matching pair the campus and led them to the cafeteria for lunch. Seeing Ruby with a clipboard, the Headmaster said, "Why don't you two have some lunch and I have something important to do over there." The Headmaster quickly moved in the direction opposite his assistant.

The normally boisterous pair was quiet as they listened to the general chatter. The pair then got up and gave their vouchers to the lady in charge of loading the trays they had been given.

When they claimed new seats, Lee overheard a rather interesting conversation.

"Why do you even have that Yukari?"

"Nanase, it is just to lower his inhibitons a little. He has the two of us chasing him all the time yet he never _does_ anything."

"You're right. Besides, from what I hear, those four girls wear Naruto out. Tsukune should have plenty of time for us."

"Sometimes he wears them out too you know?"

"Does Tsukune have the same amount of stamina? He is a teenage boy."

"I doubt it, but he was trained by Naruto before he picked up magic, so I would certainly think he has lasting power. From the looks on those four's faces it takes quite a bit to wear Naruto down. They really have to work at it."

"I wish Tsukune would wear me out."

"I'm first."

The conversation was cut off as a boy in a green blazer passed the table and nodded at Gai and Lee. He found it odd why the older man's face was so red.

Once he sat down he turned to the green pair. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Yukari used this moment to switch Tsukune's glass with a high-proof sake that was spelled to not allow its scent to alert Tsukune to what was going on.

Gai merely nodded his head for Lee to sit with the other students. He didn't think he could converse with the students. After all, Lee was the only one who had demonstrated ample youth to understand the man's enthusiasm.

Lee nodded and sat down. Unfortunately, he jostled the trays, but was quick enough to catch both of their drinks before they spilled. Inadvertantly, he swapped the two drinks. Once he realized it, he shrugged and quickly drank the glass now on his tray. It wasn't like either of them had taken any sips, so it would be okay.

Yukari and Nanase were staring at the distinctive bowl cut and thick eyebrows and missed the change. Tsukune, in the meantime ,took a long drink from his glass. Odd, he didn't remember getting orange juice. He shrugged and downed the glass. For some reason they were always out when he wanted some.

Yukari paled when she saw the last of the orange liquid disappear.

Both boys got light hints of red on their cheeks.

Lee turned to Tsukune, "Sho who izsh thish Naro, Natur, Naruto who has such youth to cause four girlsh to be sho exhast, eshtax, dexaust, worn out?"

Tsukune slurred back, batting away Yukari's wand absently as it tried to hold the boy in place, "Hesh a, a great guy. A grrrreeeeaaaat guy. He hash such youth that four girlsh chasesh him. I only hash two."

"Yosh! Suches youth! Tsukune, do you wishes to has youth sho you can hash four girlshes?"

Tsukune hiccuped, wobbled, and then giggled. "Yukari and Nanashea want to keep me for themshelves. But I can't handles them both."

Lee stood swaying. "Yosh. Tsukune my youthful friend. Do not let your flamesh of youth dies so, quicky, so qui, so fast. Youth will alwash triumph!"

At this, most students began edging away from the pair. Yukari and Nanase were frozen in shock. It was like watching a train wreck and they just couldn't look away.

Lee turned to his teacher. "Gai senhsei! Tsukune here wishes to strengthen his flameses of youthes!"

Gai noted the state of both teens and decided to keep them from fighting. He wracked his brain for how to do so.

Tsukune nodded rapidly. "Yes shir mishter Gai shenshei. My flames for youths need to be stronger."

Lee produced a green jumpsuit from who knows where and gave it to the other inebriated teen.

"Firshtes you must wear the youthful suit. Flames of youths buen hotter whens you wear one."

In the blink of an eye Tsukune was standing in similar attire to Lee. Yukari and Nanase couldn't fathom how they missed it. They were watching the whole time. His tie fluttered down to the tabletop where his uniform now rested.

Lee almost fell over but righted hiself quickly. "Tsukune if Gai Shensei can not fan the flemash of youth insidy, dins, within yous, I will show yous how to be youthfulsh enough for two pretty girls!"

Tsukune responded, "If I cannot learns your youthful methodsh I will not restsh untish I can wear both Yukari and Nanase out!"

The two girls liked the sound of that.

Lee replied, "If you cannot then I will personally demonshtrati the youthful technique of doing pushups withs only your tongue!"

The witch and catgirl were now very interested in the proceedings. Other female Youkai had stopped edging away and looked at the pair hungrily.

A few males were leaning in attentively in an attempt to increase their appeal to the opposite sex.

Tsukune responded, "Yosh! If I cannot learns your waysh I will work until I can doesh one hundresh pushup withs my tongue!"

Yukari and Nanase were really enthusiastic about the training now. Blood began dripping from the pair's nostrils.

Gai finally remembered the jutsu Kakashi had showed him once. Sadly it only worked on contact. He formed the handsigns behind his back, softly whispered _sobriety no jutsu_ , "Lee, Tsukune, your Flames of Youth are burning brightly!

The two smaller green clad figures Shouted back, "Gai shensei!"

"Lee! Tsukune!"

"Gai enshei"

"Lee! Tsukune!" Tears were streaming down the trio's faces.

Suddenly behind the trio, who were now running in slow motion, an orange-red sunset over a beach appeared. As the three green-clad figures embraced, a wave crashed against the beach. There was a blue flare of chakra raced over the heads of the two boys, resounding crys emanated from those around them. Sadly for the other denizens of the cafeteria, this jutsu would not take effect before the genjutsu wore off.

The desolate cries of the other students were along the following lines:

"Make it stop!"

"My eyes!"

"Why do such things exist?"

One Youkai shifted his head into that of a rather vicious looking dragon. "Burn it with fire!"

As he inhaled, a resounding cry emanated from the trio, "Flames of YOUTH!"

The boy next to the dragon Youkai shifted into a hairy monstrosity and forced the dragon's head towards the ceiling. "You fool! Fire will only make it stronger! The insanity will take us all. It has already infected that boy."

" **YOSH!** " echoed through the cafeteria.

All students turned and ran from the appalling Three-way Youthful Hug of Doom

Once Lee and Tsukune had regained their sobriety, Tsukune quickly threw on his uniform once more.

Gai handed Tsukune a scroll. "Good luck with your training for your youthful girls."

Tsukune took the scroll with an odd look on his face. He had no idea what it was.

Gai and Lee wandered around the campus, but oddly, all the students ran screaming from the pair.

They decided to wait at the predetermined meeting place.

Tsukune walked past the pair and waved. Yukari and Nanase then pinned the boy to the tree. Yukari was holding the opened scroll in her hand. The two girls said in unison, "Tsukune. You are going to learn how to do these push-ups!"

Gai and Lee both swept a tear from their eyes. Such youth.

As a rather fearful Shino and happy Kiba made their way to the pair, the bus pulled up to bring the shinobi back home.

A petition would be sent to the headmaster the following day to never allow the visitors back to the school.

 _Alternate ending to Cafeteria scene_

The hairy boy was unable to divert the flames in time. As the properties of the fire combined with the Sunset Genjutsu, something unexpected happened. The combination of the two techniques caused all in the cafeteria to now appear to be in green jumpsuits.

The Sunset image, instead of merely being burned into the memory of the witnesses was forever imprinted into the cafeteria. No matter where one stood, they would see the three hugging figures and the sunset. No student could eat in the cafeteria again. Ultimately the Headmaster condemned the building, and for generations first year students would be forever dared to look in. The mental trauma would demand a new wing be added to the medical building.

 **Omake 3**

Tsunade shook her head. The three reports just didn't make sense. If only Shizune would take the day off, then she could get properly drunk to make sense of the conflicting reports.

 _Shino_

Shino's report was rather factual in that the school operated much like the academy, but focused on more civilian subjects and blending in with the Human World. While he did not think that Youkai Acadmey was a threat to Konoha or the Elemental Nations, he expressly requested, in language rather not in the stoic boy's character to ever be sent back and that contact with the Youkai world would be detrimental to the Aburame Clan. In no uncertain terms he also said he would become a missing nin before setting foot back on that campus.

Tsunade was impressed at the normally stoic boy's surprisingly vulgar vocabulary. She was also curious as to what was so bad with the Academy when he said that there would be no threat to the Elemental Nations.

 _Kiba_

Kiba's report was a request to return and conduct further investigation into the motivations of the students at the Academy. He said, while he had a chance to familiarize himself with some of the students, he knew very little about the true motivations of those he had met. He also put in a request for more training, specifically in how to be able to keep a jutsu in operation while he slept. Kiba openly volunteered to infiltrate the campus to fully discern the motivations and goals of the teachers and students. He even offered to take C rank pay for a potentially B or A long term mission. He stated it was for the good of the village that he be allowed to return once he mastered the new skill.

Tsunade was just plain confused as to the reasons behind this.

 _Green Team_

Gai and Lee echoed Shino's statement that it was unlikely that the school had any intentions in being a threat to the Elemental Nations. The staff that they had met had acted just like civilian instructors. On a side note, they did say something about the Flames of Youth existing outside of the Elemental Nations and burning brightly.

That statement make Tsunade's head hurt more. She shuddered to think about what might happen if there had been a sympathetic ear among the students to Gai and Lee's Power of Youth rants. It might be worse if she allowed the insanity… that is to say their enthusiasm spread.

She needed her sake.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: I own nothing about either series**

As chance would have it, Tsukune, Nanase, and Yukari had signed up for the same slot as Naruto, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Ruby.

In all truth, no one wanted to chance being on the bus at the same time as the yoko. Because of this, it was the only timeslot still available when Tsukune went to sign up.

During the bus ride, the group talked about their plans during the break and also about how to stay in touch with the soon to be transferring Tsukune. After Naruto and the rest of the girls were dropped off, Nanase and Yukari were talking with Tsukune.

Yukari was very nervous. Her brief sojourn into the Human World showed her that she had a lot to learn. Apparently, frogs were not an everyday ingredient in normal, human cooking. She had also changed from her normal witch attire to clothes more suited to the human world. At least that is what Mizore and Kurumu had said. Nanase had her aunt to help her out in that regard.

"I'm excited for the chance to meet your parents Tsukune." Nanase said. "Are you sure that your parents are okay with us staying there for the break?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Miss Nekonome said she spoke with them. I would assume that it would be okay." It would be mere minutes before they stopped at the Aono household; they would know for sure then.

* * *

Kasumi Aono sat relaxing after she had finished cleaning for the day. Her little boy, Tsukune hadn't been writing or calling as frequently. Kasumi knew that her precious little boy was growing up. While she was happy that Tsukune would be back at home for good, she couldn't help but wonder if she was still going to lose him.

She smiled. Tsukune was coming back and he was bringing two of his friends from school. One was transferring to the same school, and the other was apparently going to be living a few hours away and was going to go through some specialized training. Kasumi wasn't too clear on the specifics.

She fixed herself a cup of tea and turned on the television. The gentleman on the television began talking about the startling increase in teen pregnancies and began talking about how it affected society. Kasumi dropped her teacup. Tsukune's two friends were girls. They couldn't possibly be? Could they be the reason she was losing her son? Had they seduced him with their feminine wiles? The woman shook her head. Her son wasn't someone contolled by his hormones.

She jumped when the door bell rang. When she opened it, Tsukune came in followed by two lovely girls.

Kasumi pulled Tsukune into a hug. "You hardly ever call, you haven't written me in weeks Tsukune. I've missed you so much."

Both Yukari and Nanase bowed to Kasumi.

Yukari introduced herself to her boyfriend's mother. "Mrs. Aono, It is a pleasure to meet you. I want to thank you for allowing us to stay here. My name is Yukari Sendo."

Nanase spoke next. "Yukari and I are both thankful for your hospitality. I am Nanase Nekone."

Kasumi's worries about these two girls were temporarily put to rest. The pair seemed respectful. As she took in their outfits, her worries returned. Kasumi noted that the necklines for their shirts dipped low, their pants were a little on the tight side. "Would you like some tea after your trip?"

Without waiting for a response, Kasumi went into the kitchen to pour some cups of tea. When the two girls both hugged Tsukune at the same time and were speaking in whispers, Kasumi didn't even move the teapot. Her mind conjured up all sorts of scenarios. Each was worse than the one before it. When she saw her son's blush, she knew the girls had to be talking about something improper. These two girls obviously were seducing Tsukune away from his family. She didn't even notice as the cup overflowed. When Nanase asked to see Tsukune's room, Kasumi put the teapot down in the puddle that had now covered their table.

Yukari noticed the mess and she quickly came into the kitchen. "Let me help you Mrs. Aono." She then proceeded to mop up the tea.

Nanase quickly joined in. Within moments, the table was sparkling. The pair then proceeded to clean the floor beneath it, then the rest of the kitchen floor.

Kasumi stared in shock as the two girls worked at a feverish pace. Her table and floor were both quickly cleaned of any tea or anything even remotely related to dirt. Kasumi was amazed. She then noticed that the girls were always facing away from her son as they were consistently bent over. The pants that the girls wore allowed for the bands of their underwear to be seen by Tsukune as they worked. This had to be another seduction attempt. Looking at her son, she noted that he was shaking his head. Her son was such a strong boy.

When they were done, Kasumi put more water on to boil as the girls followed Tsukune up to his room.

As she walked down the hallway with the tray of tea, her hands were shaking like leaves in a storm. She kept telling herself that Tsukune was a good boy and couldn't possibly have been acting like the teens in that special. She was going to go up to Tsukune's room and nothing would be out of the ordinary. No, everything was going to be fine. That thump she heard must have just been Tsukune putting his suitcase on the floor. Nothing even remotely indecent.

When she opened the door, the two girls were rolling on the ground, fighting over something. She noticed her son's face was a bright shade of red. When they saw her they immediately stood and apologized for their behavior. Yukari asked, "Mrs. Aono. We wanted to thank you again for allowing us to stay here for the next few days. May we know where we will be sleeping?"

Nanase bowed as well. "I do not believe you would want us in the same room as your son."

Kasumi nodded again. "We have a guest room. There aren't any beds, but we have two futons and blankets."

Nanase responded, "That will be fine."

Yukari said, "Thanks again Mrs. Aono. May you show us that room?"

As Kasumi showed them their room and watched Yukari and Nanase put their suitcases away, she asked them about how they became friends with her precious boy.

Yukari's response was a small smile followed by, "Tsukune saved me from getting beat up by a group of bullies. He is one of the few people who knows the real me."

Nanase had a similar story. "The Disciplinary Committee had wanted to punish me because I reported them abusing their positions. Tsukune helped get me out of that situation and all of the members who were doing that were punished. He's the only boy I really feel safe around."

Kasumi smiled. Tsukune hadn't mentioned anything like that in his letters. It seemed like her son hadn't wanted her to get worried about any confrontations. Was this why all three of them were leaving the school? She certainly didn't blame them if the bullying problem was that bad. Kasumi looked at the two girls who were fondly remembering the events. Maybe she was just overreacting.

Both girls then added, "I've been his girlfriend ever since then."

Maybe not. The woman passed out.

(On the bus before arriving at the Aono residence.)

Yukari turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune, do you think your mom will like me?"

Nanase added in, "What's the best way to gain her approval?"

Tsukune laughed nervously. He was a little jumpy about his mother meeting the two girls fighting over him. "Well, my mom always says that a sure sign of a good woman is that she can keep a house."

Yukari smirked at Nanase.

Tsukune continued, "She also jokes with my cousin that a good woman is strong enough to keep other women in line.

Nanase smirked right back. She had won the majority of spars between the two.

Tsukune smiled, "My cousin Kyoko always has joked that any girl has to have her approval as well."

Any further conversation was cut off as the bus pulled up in front of the Aono residence.

The trio got off the bus. All three had a large suitcase because they had all transferred out of Youkai Academy. Miss Nekonome had made a few calls and her niece's transfer had been fast-tracked. She was already approved, but everything needed to be finalized. That would only take a few days. Yukari was going to be headed to the Namikaze's after the break.

When Tsukune rang the doorbell, the two girls were glaring at the other, determined to win the approval of the Aono parents. Seconds before the door opened they turned to face the door, smiling.

When Kasumi opened the door, both girls smiled at how she was so excited about seeing her son.

Yukari introduced herself first, followed by Nanase.

The two girls were a little confused by the woman's actions when she asked them if they wanted any tea.

Yukari grabbed one of Tsukune's arms. She then pinned it to his side by hugging him. She whispered, "Tsukune, just think how exciting it will be when you make me moan with your parents just a few rooms away."

Nanase grabbed Tsukune's other arm and mirrored Yukari's actions. "Tsukune, wouldn't it be better to have the both of us moaning? If not, I'm sure to be wilder than the little witch."

Tsukune was slowly becoming used to the antics of the pair, but a light blush still was on his face.

Yukari raised her voice. "So Tsukune, are you going to give us a tour of your home? I know, let's start with your room."

Before Nanase could say anything endorsing the idea, Yukari saw that a large quantity of tea was over the surface of the table and had dripped onto the floor. She smiled internally. She could show her future mother-in-law how well she could clean.

"Let me help you with that Mrs. Aono." Yukari pulled one of her enchanted cleaning rags from her pocket. She had put it there when Tsukune mentioned that his mother would be impressed if a girl could clean.

When Yukari went into the kitchen, Nanase narrowed her eyes. She would not lose to Yukari! Even if it was something as simple as cleaning up a spill. She fished out a duplicate of the cleaning rag. She had stolen it out of Yukari's suitcase to try to earn points with Tsukune's mom.

The two girls sought to out-do the other. When Nanase began cleaning the tea from the floor when the table was spotless, Yukari followed. Because they were glaring at each other, they merely bent at the waist to clean.

When the floor was clean, Yukari and Nanase stood. Tsukune was shaking his head. He was sure that magic had been used. As he walked upstairs to his room, Yukari and Nanase followed him.

Once they were in the room, Tsukune was sent sprawling onto his bed. Yukari had pushed Nanase into the room, taking the enchanted cloth away from the cat-girl.

Her voice was low. "You cheater. You think that just because you stole one of my cleaning rags that you'll win that easily?"

Nanase growled. "I can clean without magic. Can you?"

Both girls threw themselves on Tsukune. Yukari spoke up, "Tsukune? Who did a better job at impressing your mother?"

Nanase added, "Do you think we did a good job?"

When the girls noticed their position, they wanted to be the only one with Tsukune on his bed. Yukari went to shove Nanase off, but was grabbed by the girl. When they landed on the floor with a loud THUMP, they began wrestling with each other.

When the door opened, both girls quickly stood and apologized for their behavior. When Kasumi showed them to the room they would be sleeping in during their stay, she asked, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you two become friends with Tsukune?"

Yukari thought about when she saw Tsukune treating one of the lizardman like a bucking broncho. She smiled slightly. She couldn't tell the woman about the Youkai, so she edited her response. "Tsukune saved me from getting beat up by a group of bullies. He is one of the few people who knows the real me."

Nanase had a similar internal monologue. "The Disciplinary Committee had wanted to punish me because I reported them abusing their positions. Tsukune helped get me out of that situation and all of the members who were doing that were punished. He's the only boy I feel really safe around."

Kasumi smiled at the two girls. She was obviously proud of her son.

Yukari and Nanase had an identical thought and acted on it at the same time. Their voices spoke in unison, "I've been his girlfriend ever since then."

Kasumi Aono passed out in a dead faint. Maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

After helping his mother back up, Tsukune gave the woman some tea. "Mom, are you alright?"

The woman lamented, "My son can't be on a hormonal rampage! You're too young!" She went down the stairs in tears over her son's actions. Something in the woman's mind snapped. It was almost audible.

* * *

Tsukune had fled to the only room in the house where he thought he would have some privacy. This was proved to be incorrect when Yukari used magic to unlock the door and come in. She was only wrapped in a towel.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

"Relax Tsukune, I just wanted to talk without being interrupted."

Tsukune covered himself in suds and hoped Yukari's visit would be a quick one.

Anything else was cut off as Nanase pushed open the door also clad only in a towel. "Tsukune! Everyone knows cats are the best at bathing, so I'd thought I'd give you a hand…Yukari…"

Lightning started flashing between the girl's eyes. Nanase tried to throw a bucket of water at the witch, hoping she would melt, but instead it washed all the suds off Tsukune.

The resulting fight drew the attention of Kasumi. When she opened the door, her head twitched a little. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over and not seeing what was happening. In all truth she was refusing to acknowledge what was going on. "Oh, how nice, you two are bringing Tsukune a towel. He always forgets. It was nice of you to make sure the towels were dry by testing them out on yourselves first. You two girls really should have waited to take a bath until Tsukune was finished. You wouldn't want Tsukune seeing you naked."

Tsukune, Nanase and Yukari all stared in confusion as Kasumi walked away. Her head gave a little twitch as she walked down the stairs.

Nanase turned to Tsukune who had taken a moment to wrap a towel around himself. "Tsukune? Is your mother alright?"

Yukari began rubbing her towel-clad form against Tsukune's back. "I can help you dry off Tsukune."

The boy ran for his room and locked the door.

When he emerged, dressed. He hoped Yukari and Nanse had gotten dressed as well.

When he went down to the kitchen, his mother was washing dishes. Well, she was washing the same cup over and over again. Tsukune briefly wondered how long it would take to get the glaze off the teacup.

Tsukune took his mother sat her down and gave her another cup of tea.

Yukari was determined to impress Mrs. Aono so she enthusiastically finished the dishes. Who would care if she got a little wet?

Nanase used this time to finish the preperations for dinner that Kasumi had started. She took the cabbage out from soaking and began slicing it. She also had to rinse the mushrooms. She accidentally sprayed herself a little. She ignored it and went back to chopping.

Kasumi Aono sat watching the two girls. Yes, she just was imagining things when she found the two girls in the bath with her sweet son. They were helping out, just like any guest would. She took a calming breath. They weren't out to seduce her son. The nervous mother just kept telling herself that. Her head began twitching when the girls turned around and stated they were done at the same time. Both of the girl's shirts had been soaked and were plastered to their bodies. The now wet shirts did nothing to hide their supportive undergarments.

Tsukune shook his head after a moment. He had seen glimpses of more during the fight in the bathroom. He gestured frantically to the pair at their shirts.

Both Yukari and Nanase cottoned on to what he was trying to say and frantically tried drying their shirts. Nanase pulled hers over her head and wrung it out in the sink. Not to be outdone, Yukari followed suit. Both girls knew that Tsukune would be looking at them and were determined not to lose to the other.

After excusing themselves for a moment to get a new shirt, Kasumi began stuttering. "They obviously hate being wet. They didn't mean to be shirtless around Tsukune. It was just a mistake. A mistake that could happen to anyone." At this moment the woman was fantically building walls of denial. Only time would tell if they held.

"Mom, are you okay?"

The doorbell ringing interrupted any response.

When Tsukune opened the door, his cousin Kyoko was there. "Tsuki! What are you doing home?"

Tsukune let his cousin in the house. "Kyo, I'm transferring schools to be closer to home. I thought Mom would have told you."

Kyoko shook her head. "No. Auntie Kasumi hadn't mentioned it. But your grades have never been all that good. How did you get good enough grades to transfer?"

Yukari's voice piped up. "That would be my doing. When he's properly motivated, Tsukune can study very well." Since Kasumi wasn't anywhere nearby, Yukari's voice had taken on a rather suggestive tone.

Nanse piped in, standing behind the girl on the steps. "As if. Tsukune only applied himself because I was transferring too."

Kyoko watched as this degenerated into an argument between the two. "Who are you?"

Nanase pushed Yukari out of the way. "Hello. My name is Nanase Nekone. I'm Tsukune's girlfriend."

Yukari smacked her head. "You wish. It is a pleasure to meet you Kyoko Aono. My name is Yukari Sendo. Nanase isn't Tsukune's girlfriend. I am. She's more like a stray that followed us home."

Tsukune blinked and asked the question on Kyoko's mind. "How did you know who she was? You've never met her."

Yukari blinked. "Mizore found some pictures of you two and on the back was written Tsukune and Kyoko. Was I wrong?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No you weren't. And why was Mizore going through my stuff? What did you pay her to find out other than my birthday?"

Yukari blushed, "Well…"

Nanase laughed. "Busted."

Yukari turned to the cat. "I know for a fact you stole that file she put together. At least I didn't steal some of his clothes to sleep on."

"How did you…Why you!" The two girls began fighting again.

Kyoko was shocked. She pulled the pair apart and had them sit down in the living room. She also brought her aunt into the room.

"Alright. First question. Who is Mizore and why did she spy on Tsukune for you?"

Yukari shrugged. "Mizore is a friend of ours. I wanted to learn more about Tsukune and she needed some money to help repair Kurumu's room. Her egg rolls exploded, blasting a hole in the ceiling."

Both Kasumi and Kyoko looked at Tsukune in disbelief.

Tsukune nodded. "Mizore's cooking attempts are often dangerous and destructive. Her attempt at cupcakes in home ec class got her banned for life when they had to remodel the classroom. Twice."

Kyoko shook her head, leaving that tidbit of information alone for later perusal. "Is she another one of Tsuki's girlfriends?"

Tsuknune, Yukari, and Nanase all laughed.

Nanase answered. "Mizore is a good friend. And no, she isn't interested in Tsukune at all. She is the girlfriend of Naruto Namikaze."

Tsukune snorted. He muttered out, "She's his stalker."

When Yuakri coughed out the same thing, Kyoko blinked.

Kasumi looked concerned. "He's dating his stalker?"

Tsukune dove on that landmine. "Mizore and Naruto grew up together. In her own words, she has a healthy interest in his well being. It has become kind of a game between them. She tries to watch him and not be seen, and he tries to spot her throughout the day."

Kasumi looked confused. "Why would they act like that?"

Tsukune shrugged. "I heard it mentioned more than once that there is some kind of arrangement between the two of them."

Yukari couldn't stop herself. "Yeah she arranges herself in his bed every night."

Nanase elbowed Yukari, "And Kurumu and Moka want to join in."

Yukari giggled. "At the beach Kurumu did."

Nanase giggled again. "Don't forget he has been seen exhausted with Ruby helping the other three."

Kyoko turned to her cousin. "Tsuki! How could you be around someone like that?"

Kasumi stood, irate. "You are lucky you're transferring here young man. I do not want you to be around such a delinquent."

Kyoko looked at Nanase and Yukari. "How could his girlfriend put up with that?"

The two girls shrugged. Yukari spoke up. "Mizore doesn't share. It's all just rumors. Absolutely hilarious rumors, but they aren't true. No one believes them when they are adamant about nothing going on. But if anyone could satisfy four women it would be Naruto. The boy's stamina is unreal. He is top in gym class. From what I've been able to get out of Mizore, they only sleep in the same bed. It was a regular occurrence when they were younger. There is nothing illicit going on. Yesterday was the school festival and families came. I saw Mizore's mom was questioning her about the topic."

Kasumi looked a little relieved at that news.

Kyoko scoffed. "Of course a girl would lie about it when asked by her mother."

Tsukune cut in. "Kyo, I heard his mother tell Naruto that if he did that before he was officially married she would make sure that the only grandchildren would come from her soon to be born daughter."

At this Yukari, Nanase, and Tsukune all shuddered.

Nanase piped in. "His mom is scary. When she's pregnant, her mood swings are something to see."

Yukari validated the comment.

Kasumi looked at her son. "Why didn't you say that yesterday was a school festival? We would have loved to come."

Nanase jumped on that. "He knew that since he was transferring schools he didn't want to have you make the trip to a place he was leaving anyway."

Yukari nodded frantically.

Kyoko decided to get things back on track. "So why are you both Tsuki's girlfriends? Are you both transferring schools with Tsuki?" She turned to stare at her cousin. "You aren't a player are you?"

Tsukune sputtered denials.

Yukari spoke first. "I'm Tsukune's girlfriend. He saved me from some bullies that were planning on doing some particularly vile things to me. Naruto and Tsukune stopped them. Tsukune took down the one who was about to hurt me. As for your other question, I'm not transferring schools. I have been selected for a unique opportunity. I am beginning an apprenticeship in a skill that is quite rare. I am from a very small village in the mountains. Hundreds of years ago, we were well known for this particular trade. We were known as some of the best in the world. A long time ago, everyone who knew how to perform this trade had been killed in a battle. My village is actually paying for my training and lodging so that we can regain that part of our history. They asked the man who is teaching me if he could take other students and he said that I was going to be the only one for the time being."

Kyoko blinked. "So you're going to become a living treasure?"

Yukari shrugged. "I'll be training to become something similar, yes. It will take a lot of time and effort, but it will be worth it if I succeed. My parents are very proud. I highly doubt it will ever be nationally recognized, but it's more than enough to have that piece of our history back. We had thought it had been lost forever. Tsukune helped convince the man's son to teach me the basics so I could be accepted."

This impressed both Mrs. Aono and Kyoko. Mrs. Aono smiled. "My son really is a good boy."

Nanase fumed. After fighting down those emotions, she spoke, going for a different tactic than Yukari. "Tsukune is my boyfriend. I have been closed off and depressed for quite some time. My mother died in childbirth and my father was killed by some truly bad people. I felt so alone for so long." Nanase's eyes began to tear up on command. "My aunt was all I had left until I met Tsukune. Since she is a teacher at school, I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I was so lonely. When I went to school, I saw that some of the members of the Disciplinary Committee were abusing their authority. When I went to report them, they locked me in a room and tried to convince me not to say anything. My aunt was frantic because I had seemingly disappeared. Tsukune created a diversion, allowing me to escape."

Nansase smiled a teary smile. "He even put a few students in their place. Because of what he did, there were some students expelled, and the new members of the Disciplinary Committee are always observed to make sure they don't overstep their bounds again. When I finally got enough courage to talk to him, it was like light had come into my world. He was the first person that I could really talk to about my past. He made the walls fall down." She sniffed.

Kyoko and Kasumi seemed to be fighting back tears.

"My Aunt wanted to help me to open up some more. Since I'm her only living link to her sister, she wanted me to be happy. She filled out the transfer paperwork and she even owns a house here that she is letting me live in so I can be closer to Tsukune. She doesn't want me to lose what he gave me."

Nanase was wrapped in a hug by Kyoko. "I never thought that my stupid cousin could help someone so much!"

Yukari huffed at Nanase. "Tsukune is my boyfriend! I'll have you know we spent a wonderful night on the beach in the same sleeping bag. Having my face against his bare chest is a memory I'll treasure."

Nanase narrowed her eyes and almost lost control of her transformation. "So?! Tsukune rode me. The feel of his hands in my hair was amazing. Having his body on mine while we moved together was delightful. How could he be anything but my boyfriend after that?"

This broke the mood that had built. Kyoko just sat with her mouth open and blinking. She looked like she had been hit in the head with a brick.

Kasumi finally broke down and cried. "I can't deny it any longer! My son is on a hormonal rampage! I'm not ready to be a grandmother!" She ran from the room.

Kyoko began berating her cousin.

Kasumi was on the phone with Koji trying to convince him to come home to have words with his sex-crazed son.

Tsukune turned to Yukari and Nanase. "You do realize that unless you come up with a realistic explanation for what you just said, she won't let you stay here?"

Both girls paled.

Tsukune looked at the pair. "I'm going for a short walk around the block. You two need to fix this." Without waiting for a response, Tsukune left.

A few blocks away from the house, Tsukune ran into a few of his old friends.

"Hey Aono, what are you doing here? I thought you went to a school in a different district."

Tsukune turned to the boy who was talking to him. It was Sutchi and the rest of his friends. "Hey Sutchi. I actually was able to get my grades up so I could transfer and be closer to home."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

One of the other boys spoke up. "So were the girls there just not that attractive? Or did you get turned down too many times?"

Tsukune shook his head. "No. The school was a little too crazy. I just focused on my studies and was able to get better grades."

The boys talked for a few minutes about what had been happening. Tsukune shared highly edited commentary about what he had experienced at Youkai Academy.

They were interrupted by a shout. "There he is!"

A partially transformed Nanase jumped on Tsukune's back. Her ears and tail were visible. "Tsukune, you left me all alone. Without you there, who would I have to scratch those pesky itches I only want you to scratch? It always feels so good when you do."

Yukari showed up in her witch outfit. "Hey, I get him first Nanase. I was the one who convinced his mother that Tsukune dating two girls was normal and accepted in this day and age. So I get to ride him. Besides, I need to see how he handles his wand before he can scratch any itches you might have."

Nanase pouted. "Tsukune, back at school you always could do both. Why don't you do both at the same time?"

Yukari and Nanase seemed to notice the other boys at that moment. They said almost in stereo, "Who are your friends?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Guys, meet Yukari and Nanase. They are two girls from my school."

Again the girls spoke in stereo, "I'm Tsukune's girlfriend."

The boys began muttering about how Tsukune was lucky with two cosplay girls hanging off of him and willing to date him at the same time and likely do unspeakably perverted things to Tsukune. One even muttered about a witch and her cat. They were valiantly trying to keep their noses from becoming crimson fountains.

Nanase nudged Yukari. "We need to get the strawberries for after dinner."

Yukari nodded. "We can't forget the whipped cream either."

One of the boys croaked out. "What kind of dessert is that for?"

Yukari grinned. "A special type. Let's just say Tsukune will be very happy with it."

All of Tsukune's former classmates were blasted into the wall behind them and into unconsciousness. More than one of them had the thought, that maybe they should have gone to this other school with Tsukune.

Tsukune leaned over to Yukari. "How did you convince my mom of that?"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Magic. How else?"

* * *

Kuyou was in his full yoko form as he groveled before a large, red fire yoko. They were the only two in the large room. He had just given an overview of why he was expelled.

"You have failed Kuyou. You have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't have you tortured for a solid year."

Kuyou didn't even look up. "I know where your daughter is Lord Karuma. Only her offspring would possibly have fire and water abilities. The one who defeated me used both and had enough tails to match me. You can rid yourself of the shame of your traitorous offspring." Kuyou left it unsaid that he had already sent a missive to the water yoko informing them of the same thing. Naruto would pay!

The voice dropped, becoming more sinister. A massive red head leaned forward, the fire in the throne room flared. "I'm listening."

 **AN:** **The sole Omake for this Chapter became much larger than I had intended very quickly. I hope it makes my readers smile. My Beta was in stitches.**

 **Omake**

The Bus Driver looked at the tall gates guarding a city. "Are you sure this is where you want to get off? This really isn't your home town."

The girl nodded. "I already told my parents that I would be here. I have their permission. You can see the note if you want. Can you pick me up from here a few days before school starts?"

The Bus Driver nodded. With a growl, the bus drove down the dirt path before disappearing into the distance. Quite a few of the patrols had watched the odd yellow conveyance approach. A teen-aged girl wearing a bandana stepped off, and after shouldering her bag walked towards the guards. The ANBU and chunin on patrols only felt a chunin level of chakra from the girl. She likely wouldn't be a major threat.

The girl grinned as she walked up to the gate. Kotetsu and Izumo warily observed the girl as she approached.

With a smile on her face, she asked, "Excuse me, is this city where the Aburame Clan lives?"

This caused the Eternal Chunin Duo to blink. Kotetsu spoke up. "Yes."

The girl's smile widened. "My name is Rin. I was curious as to what it would take to meet them. I have always had a rapport with insects and when I met Shino he seemed to know about insects I had never even heard of. I was curious if I could compare information."

Izumo blinked. "We'll need to get some information first. Name, where you're from, how long you'll be staying, that kind of thing."

The girl nodded. "Do you have somewhere I can sit to fill out the paperwork?"

At the mention of the dreaded forms, a mournful cry was heard in the distance followed by a rebuke, "It's too early for sake!"

Rin followed the guards' lead and ignored it.

The next little bit was spent filling out the paperwork and obtaining her permission to be in the city.

Izumo and Kotetsu walked the girl to the Aburame complex, known to many as the Hive. Izumo rang the bell and two stoic members answered the door.

After being introduced, Rin explained that she had met Shino while he was visiting her school and was intrigued by the knowledge he had of insects and was curious if the rest of his family was the same.

Once the Aburame Clan got over the fact that an outsider knew almost as much as they did about insects and had no problem with their kikai allies, Rin was welcomed with open arms.

Shibi Aburame and his wife were particularly enthusiastic about meeting Rin.

Once he found out what she wanted, Shibi nodded. "Shino is currently out of the village on a mission."

Rin nodded. "The brief time I knew Shino it seemed like we connected. He smelled unlike anyone else I've ever met."

Shibi's voice was confused. "Smelled?"

Rin grinned sheepishly. "Well, I guess you could say I'm part insect myself." Rin removed her bandanna and green antennae extended and began waving in the air. "Shino's pheromones smelled absolutely divine."

This led to a myriad of questions from the Aburame about her abilities. Rin also prefaced this with that her parents could transform into large Praying Mantis-like creatures. The Aburame Clan merely took this as a new bloodline to be analyzed. Rin assured them that her father was still alive, unlike many of their counterparts in nature. She even provided recent photos to substantiate her claims. Ultimately, Rin demonstrated her own transformational abilities. She still needed practice because she could not transform fully into human or insect.

When Shino's mother shooed the men out of the room and asked a few female-only questions, it was discovered that Rin was rather smitten with Shino and was determined to clear up the misconceptions that were present.

Over the next few days, the Aburame clan was rather enthusiastically discussing the new visitor. Ultimately, the Elders of the clan began pressuring Shibi to encourage his son to strengthen the clan and bring a new bloodline into it.

The only spare room available was Shino's and Rin was given it to sleep in until Shino returned. She was grateful because it smelled like him.

During her stay, Rin shared information with her hosts about the insects she knew of and gained some in return.

The night before Rin was to leave; Shino returned, very late.

He stumbled into his room, quickly undressed, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up, his head was cushioned by a different set of pillows.

The first thing that went through his head was that he must have walked into someone else's room. He had been rather tired; maybe he misinterpreted his hive's directions. Although he couldn't remember any female in the clan being this well endowed. He shifted, preparing to apologize profusely if the female in question was awake. Given that a hand was stroking his hair, it was likely that this girl was indeed awake. Although he was curious why there hadn't been any screaming or violence towards the sleeping arrangements, it also felt very relaxing to be in this position. Maybe he was dreaming? That was the only logical conclusion. Shino settled his head a bit. This dream sure felt real.

Suddenly a voice that had haunted his nightmares spoke up. "Shino, well aren't you forward? That's alright, I don't mind."

Eyes flying open in fear, Shino jumped back, his jaw dropped in shock. It was her! Shino paled, began stammering, and bolted out of the room. He immediately began pounding on his parent's door. There was no answer.

Rin followed, "Shino, we need to talk."

Shino used a replacement technique to get outside the compound. He tore through the streets like a man possessed. Everyone he encountered was rather shocked that a normally unflappable Aburame was running like death was following close behind. The fact he was spouting gibberish and was wearing only a pair of boxers while holding his clothes made people curious about what was going on. Girls in the village were rather appreciative of Shino's physique. When a random jonin managed to halt the boy, the insect user merely yelled, "She's gonna eat me!" before taking off once again.

They were confused when a pretty girl unerringly followed. "Shino!"

Being a shinobi, Shino was admitted to the Hokage Tower. When Rin was stopped outside, she realized that she had to get her things ready to return to school. Last night she had packed most of her things so it would only take a moment or two. Dejected, she went back to the compound and gathered her stuff before heading to the gate to await her ride home. She hoped that Shino's parents would inform their son of the truth of the matter.

After shrugging on his clothes, Shino ran up to the Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunade!" Shino was surprised to see his parents and the Elders of the Aburame clan all present.

The blonde Hokage grinned. "Shino. Just in time. I have wonderful news for you."

Shino took a few minutes to collect himself. Maybe he would have a long-term mission outside the village and it would be dangerous enough that there was a chance of him not returning. That is what he was hoping for. Regardless of his rumpled attire, Shrino drew himself up to military attention. "News, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade grinned. "Your clan has informed me that there has been a visitor to the city and they have requested that you be removed from active duty as a shinobi to do you duty to strengthen your clan. Given the bloodline that could be possibly be brought into the village I want to agree with them. However, I wanted to know what you thought."

Shino pulled his headplate from his hood. Taking a kunai, he etched a line through the symbol of Konoha. "I'm afraid I can no longer stay here or be a shinobi of the Leaf if my family and city have such disregard for my safety. Farewell."

Shino then used a shushin to leave the tower and it's occupants in shock as he leapt towards the gate.

Shino dodged his pursuers and jumped through the gate, only to crash into a figure waiting just outside the large gate doors. The pair rolled to a stop and Rin looked down from her position on top of Shino. "You came to tell me goodbye. I'm so happy."

Any attempt of denial on Shino's part was met with a rather feverish kiss. Part of Shino's brain wondered briefly why there were two tongues in his mouth.

Rin's arms had unconsciously shifted into their insectiod forms, pinning the hapless boy in place.

Shino was frozen in terror at his current situation. A rather loud sound was heard, causing the girl to look up. The bus had returned and was honking at her.

"Drat." Rin turned to look at Shino. "Interrupted by school." Rin rubbed herself against the prone boy. "I'll be back during the next break Shino. Please wait for me."

Shino cursed his traitorous body as Rin caught his reaction and smiled.

The girl winked, "It's nice to know I'll be missed handsome." After one more kiss, Rin stood and picked up her bag and climbed onto the bus, blowing a kiss at the now-restrained boy.

Shino attempted escape no less than thirty times in the next five hours. Ultimately, they needed to sedate the boy and seal his chakra. It would be months before he stopped waking up screaming and even longer before he would listen to his parents.


	22. Chapter 21

**Nothing has changed in regards to me owning anything about either franchise.**

* * *

Tsurara was at the Namikaze residence drying dishes when the news reporter began talking about teen pregnancies being on the rise.

She tried to mutter under her breath. "Unfortunately not with Mizore."

Her muttering was heard by Kushina. "You know she can't even get pregnant until she's seventeen?" The yoko had two pots on the stove that she was tending. The first was for Naruto, and was full of his favorite homemade ramen. The second was something she had been craving. It was a tomato soup to which she had added vegetables, cheese, ground beef, olives, hard-boiled eggs, walnuts, Rocky Mountain Oysters, caramel syrup, dark chocolate chips, strawberry pocky, rootbeer extract, and a sprig of mint was sitting on the top as it simmered.

Tsurara whined back, "But I want grandbabies now…"

Kushina put a commiserating hand on her shoulder. "I know." The pregnant redhead looked out the window. "When is that bus gonna get here? I spent all that time looking for embarrassing photos. I want to share them with his friends."

There was a knock on the door and the two women flew to the door and flung it open. A turquoise haired figure tackled the pair to the ground. Once the trio quickly stood, Ageha smiled at her friends. "I came over as fast as I could! Guess what?!"

Kushina and Tsurara looked at the succubus flatly. Tsurara ground out, "Whatever happened to you giving your husband his welcome home present?" The Yuki-Onna sighed, "You are going to spend the next few days here, aren't you?"

Ageha shook her hand at the Yuki-onna. "We're staying at the hotel, and that was going to happen anyway. No, I have excellent news. I'm pregnant!"

This caused the three women to hug and a few joyous tears to be shed.

Aghea turned to her friend, "What are you cooking? It smells absolutely divine."

Jiraiya and Minato had their hands on each other's shoulders in a gesture that said: I feel your pain.

The three women were babbling about going baby shopping as a voice cut through the chatter, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

 **(On the bus)**

Ruby looked over at Kurumu who was practically bouncing in her seat. "Kurumu, is everything alright? You seem agitated."

The succubus shook her head. "This is the first time I've ever really been out of the Valley. When we took the trip to the beach we really didn't go anywhere. Naruto always told me about his town and also the Yuki-Onna village. I've always wanted to see them. Oh, and the shopping is supposed to be different too!" Kurumu took a deep breath. "And the best part is my mom won't be there to embarrass me!"

A well-endowed woman with turquoise hair sneezed just before she knocked on a door.

Ruby smiled. "I am also excited about seeing the world beyond where I was raised."

Moka spoke up, "Do you think that his parents will like us?"

Naruto joined into the conversation. "They've already met you and as long as you don't destroy the hotel, they'll be fine with you."

Mizore glanced at the girls, "If any of you see any embarrassing photos and laugh, I'll freeze you solid."

Moka looked at Mizore. "But why would your parents show us embarrassing photos?"

Naruto and Mizore just shook their heads and leaned back. Their mothers not showing embarrassing photos was like Mizore not stalking…keeping an eye on Naruto's wellbeing.

Ruby looked at Naruto, "You said that I would be able to look through your library for details about my problem?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But you should also take a chance to see the town. You did say you wanted to see more of the world. Besides, with my mother's mood swings, staying in the house will be difficult."

Mizore cuddled up against Naruto. "It stinks that I'll have to sneak out of my house every night to sleep in your bed."

This caused raised eyebrows from the other three girls.

Mizore sighed and answered their question. "My dad and siblings don't know I sleep with Naruto. His dad doesn't know either. So don't say anything."

This led to expressions of disbelief. How could they not know? Were they blind?

Any chance for questions was cut off as the bus pulled up to the Namikaze household.

The five all got off the bus and were surprised to see the door to the house slightly open. Kurumu's excitement got the best of her and she pushed the door fully open. She froze and her hair stood on end. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

This brought the attention of the adults to the teens that were standing in the door.

The three mothers immediately wrapped their offspring in a hug.

While Naruto, Mizore, and Kurumu dealt with the energetic greetings of their respective mother, Minato walked over to Ruby and Moka.

The blonde man looked at the vampire. "I noticed the change yesterday, but I didn't want to ask in public. Did something happen?"

Moka nodded. "When that little pixie did whatever magic she did, I'm stuck in this form."

Minato frowned, "While I don't know too much about magic, it is similar to how the seal operates, maybe it overloaded your Rosario?"

Moka shrugged. "I don't know how it works, my Rosario keeps my inner nature sealed for the most part, but I was wearing Naruto's bypass seal, so both of my sides could talk to him."

This caused Minato's eyes to widen, "Bypass seal?"

The vampire nodded. "He came up with a paper seal that worked similar to the Roasiro being removed, but without weakening the seals within it. Both my inner and outer natures have equal control. But when the magic of the mirror hit it, how was the seal etched onto my Rosario"

Minato shook his head, smiling. "That boy… Well, I have never seen such a thing, but all too often, Naruto has ways of sealing I never would have thought of." Minato gestured at the cross on the girl's chest, "May I?"

"Of course."

Minato took the next few minutes looking over the light etching on the Rosario. "Well, it looks like Naruto combined three different types of seals. None of them should have done anything permanent like this, but seeing it etched on here, I don't know how it would interact with the seals on the inside of the Rosario. I don't know if it can be reversed."

"That's okay, I like it this way."

Minato nodded. "Well then, I'll leave it alone."

Kushina stared at her son. "Naruto, you're lucky I'm pregnant. Otherwise I would have you on dodging practice for the next few days."

Naruto shuddered. "I know mom."

The blonde was crushed by a hug that was easily half belly. "I missed you so much!"

Internally Naruto nodded. His mother was mood swinging again.

Tsurara turned to Mizore. "Any progress? Has he deflowered you yet?"

Mizore sighed. "No mother, we agreed to wait until the Snow Whites. Besides, Kushina said that if we tried before then, she would have another child so she could have grandbabies."

Tsurara nodded her head. As much as she disagreed with Kushina, ultimately Naruto wouldn't break his promise to Mizore. The older Yuki-Onna grinned. "But that doesn't mean you two can't have fun. Tell me have you at least…"

Mizore shook her head. "Mother please stop. You're embarrassing me."

Aghea pulled her daughter close. "I have wonderful news sweetie. You're going to be a sister!"

Kurumu blinked. She stared at Jiraiya. "Not even back home for a few months and you get my mother pregnant?!" Kurumu sighed. "Please tell me that at least you two stayed out of my room."

At her mother's sheepish look Kurumu shuddered. "Fine, just buy me a new bed, new blankets, carpet, chair, curtains, bookshelves, dresser, vanity, door, paint the walls and the ceiling, and burn everything that came in contact with either of you while you were occupied in my room."

Jiraiya chuckled. "All your mother did was vacuum in your room. And if that is the case, all we need to do is replace the carpet."

"Dad…"

"Jiraiya…" Mother and daughter said in concert.

Jiraiya gulped, "Hey, I didn't tell her that her new sibling was conceived during that bout did I?"

Kurumu shuddered. "You know what, I'm going to ask the Namikaze's if I can just move in here."

Ruby felt felt like an outsider watching the lives of a close-knit group. Her thoughts over the past few days turned once again to the possibility that she could fit in somewhere. She looked at Naruto and blushed slightly. He was rather good looking.

Ruby was surprised when she was pulled into a hug by a teary Kushina.

"You must have it so hard, being chained to Naruto."

Ruby was uncomfortable being so close to the mood swinging Yoko. "It's not all that bad."

Kushina shook her head. "But you had been ordered to do things all your life and now you can't be more than an hour's walk from my son." Kushina sniffed. Ruby had no warning as the yoko's mood immediately shifted to sad and teary. Ruby was wrapped in another strong hug. "You poor dear!" Kushina proceeded to do her best to comfort the witch. Unfortunately for Ruby, that meant that Kushina wouldn't let her go. Ruby tried in vain to escape when Kushina said, "I'll make you some comfort food. I've been craving gummy bears and hot sauce lately. I'll make sandwiches to go with my soup. I'll use cinnamon rolls instead of bread. Who wants Limburger on theirs? Ruby you strike me as an anchovy person. Would that work? Oooo, and Brussel Sprouts."

Ruby looked positively green. Witches often had an odd concept of what was normal in a diet. Kushina's ideas would make even the oddest of witch hold back bile and decline. The fact that a rather bizarre odor was emanating from a pot on the stove just cemented her choice.

Minato did his best to stop his wife from creating such a culinary horror while everyone tried to remove the image from their minds and keep their most recent meal down.

When Minato called the hotel chef and told him that his wife was having cravings again, sounds of a grown man sobbing carried across the line

Everyone sat and talked while Minato arranged for lunch that wouldn't require a trip to the emergency room to have their stomachs pumped.

Naruto shook his head at his parent's antics. "Moka, Ruby, what do you think of the house?"

Moka was confused. "You have spoken several times about training. Your yard is small. How could you possibly train outside?"

Naruto grinned. "Come with me." He stood. "Mizore, Kurumu, I'm going to be showing Moka and Ruby the training room. Want to come?"

This of course started the procession to a door that seemed like a junk closet. Naruto spun a circle that was engraved into the door knob and channeled energy into it. He then turned the knob, and the door led to a hallway. As they walked down the stairs at the end of the hallway, Ruby was asking questions about if eventually Naruto could teach her how to make a door like that.

Jiraiya grinned at his pupil. "Naruto, two witches for students, and all those girls following you around, why if I didn't know any better, OW! Tsurara that hurt."

The Yuki-Onna looked at Ageha. "Can you please keep you husband restrained?"

Ageha smirked. "Sorry, I left the whips and chains at home. Jiraiya prefers to be on a comfortable bed when we do that."

Kurumu put her fingers in her ears. "La la la. I can't hear you."

Mizore spoke up, "I shared a wall with my parent's room for years. This is nothing."

Ageha smirked, "Why Jiraiya, I'm afraid we'll have to make up for lost time."

Kurumu grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "Naruto, I'll sleep on a blanket in your closet during our stay. Please don't make me stay in the same building as them."

Jiraiya smirked. "Kurumu, your mother is just teasing. Mostly."

It was at this point they arrived on a platform overlooking a large expanse that had been carved out of rock. Massive and complex seals were drawn on the walls and the visitors were surprised as the platform lowered itself to the ground. Naruto gestured to the expanse. "This is where I trained."

Moka grinned. "This is quite a useful place. I wish I had something like this. What do the seals do?"

Naruto shrugged. "They keep the walls from being destroyed." Naruto gestured to the ground and power draining seals littered the floor. "The arrays remove half of the strength of the attacks to power the seals. So the two forces cancel each other out."

Naruto gestured to a hot spring pool in one corner. "That is for training water abilities. Another large circle was devoid of seals. "That is for earth. Air and fire we don't have to worry too much about."

Moka looked at Naruto. "Can we spar while we are here? You have improved since we began."

Naruto nodded. "Mizore would train her ice abilities down here. Well, she said that is what she was doing while I learned various things, but I know now that she was just watching me."

A voice sounded from an intercom. "Everyone, the chef from the hotel will be bringing lunch by in just a few minutes, please come back upstairs."

Once the teens were all back in the main area of the house, the doorbell rang. The chef spent the next fifteen minutes begging Minato to not let Kushina in the hotel kitchen. Two sous-chefs had needed to go to therapy after she snuck in last time.

Before the man left, Kurumu made a comment about adding dried cranberries to the salad.

The chef stopped. "Why do you say that young lady?"

Kurmu shrugged. "The pasta and the bread are both warm, the salad cool. The dressing is tart, but if you add dried fruit for a hint of sweetness, it widens the taste range of the meal. The chewiness of a dried cranberry also slightly offsets the crispness of a salad. It is good, but with a slight change, overall effect would be better."

The chef blinked. "I hadn't thought about that before. What about a blueberry vinaigrette?"

The conversation turned towards refreshing the palate, combining flavors, and even changing the type of lettuce.

The chef smiled. "It is rare that someone so young actually understands the importance of good food."

Kurumu smiled. "I do want to become a chef one day. I figured I had better learn now."

"If you would like to spend some time in a real restaurant, you would be welcome. We can always use an extra pair of hands during the dinner rush."

Kurumu smiled. "I would like that. But since I just got here today, I'd like a day or two to settle in."

After a rather delicious meal, Naruto's time was monopolized by his mother.

Mizore and the other girls went back down to the training area.

Mizore looked at Moka and Ruby. "Something has been on your minds since yesterday. What is it?"

Moka huffed. "You know very well what has been on my mind."

Kurumu added in, "Naruto's blood?"

Moka smirked. "That too." The vampire turned to Ruby. "Tell Kurumu what you told me. She deserves to know."

Ruby blushed. "I heard his parents tell Naruto that he needed at least four wives because of his various natures."

Kurumu gasped and Mizore frowned. Mizore ignored her friend's shocked look.

The Yuki-Onna spoke up. "You only heard part of it. It is his choice. It may be mandatory, it may not."

Moka scoffed and then her expression softened. "If it really is his choice, then we need to convince him to choose to add us to the group. It would be worth it."

Kurumu blinked. She cared deeply for Naruto, but if she found her Destined One, then those feelings would fade. Kurumu shook her head. "If it is Naruto's choice, then shouldn't you respect Mizore's opinion? The two of them have been together for most of their lives."

Inner Moka decided to speak out, "Like I'll believe a succubus would be willing to ask another woman's opinion."

Ruby spoke up, "What about me? Would being one of Naruto's mates free me from whatever the spell did to me?"

This caught the girls unawares.

Mizore asked, "What makes you say that?" Her eyes had developed a light blue glow.

Ruby pulled out a rather large book. "I was reading up on that merging spell. It is possible that a quality of his blood mixed with mine and created a bond."

Kurumu sighed, "We already know it did."

Ruby frowned, "I'm not finished. It also said that a bond that is created can only be overridden by a more powerful one. It mentioned a marriage ritual as being one that would displace it."

Mizore looked at Ruby. "Would you even want that?"

Ruby blushed. "Well, Naruto is rather good looking and polite. It wouldn't be difficult to consider. He would never take advantage of me."

Outer Moka spoke up. "He's always been nice to me. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him. Yoko are one of the few species that lives as long as vampires."

Mizore was seething. Here were two girls that were trying to take Naruto away from her. Her anger rose and the temperature dropped.

Kurumu spoke up, "Why are you two even talking like this?"

Ruby asked Kurumu, "Haven't you at least wondered what it would be like?"

Kurumu looked at the floor. "Of course I have. I could see myself very happy with Naruto. But what if he isn't my Destined One? Besides, I know what will happen if Mizore doesn't marry Naruto. I promised her that I wouldn't intrude. While sometimes I cross the line of being a friend, I wouldn't wish what would happen to Mizore on anyone."

At Moka's and Ruby's confused looks Kurumu elaborated, "If a Yuki-Onna doesn't have a committed husband on her seventeenth birthday she is given one." The succubus shuddered. "Having a man forced upon you is something that succubi find sickening."

This silenced the two girls for a moment. They didn't like it either. They then continued on about why it would be a good idea to have Naruto share.

Mizore was still fixated on the fact that Moka and Ruby had talked about stealing Naruto. She shifted into her Yuki-Onna form. As the two girls continued to speak about the possibility of being with the blonde in such a manner, Mizore's rage continued to grow. Kurumu had taken several steps out of the potential blast radius.

Mere moments before the snow-haired girl attacked, Moka and Ruby took in her frightening visage. Moka went to launch an attack, but Mizore disappeared in a flutter of snowflakes.

An icy wind pushed the vampire back as Ruby took to the air. Mizore stood by the large steaming pool that Naruto had mentioned earlier. "Naruto is not yours to say who he belongs to. He is mine!"

Shards of ice surrounded by snow flew from her hands. As the targets of the girl's anger dodged, Kurumu noticed that the ground around where they hit developed a light coating of frost. Moka jumped at the Snow Maiden who was going to attack her. Mizore dodged at the last moment and froze the surface of the hot spring, trapping Moka's lower half in the water.

Mizore ignored the vampire's screams as she focused on Ruby. The witch flew through the air and sent a barrage of spells at the girl.

Mizore had to dodge for a few moments before she jumped and landed beneath the aloft witch. She punched the ground and a massive pillar of ice arose, pinning the girl to the ceiling.

Mizore looked over the two trapped girls. Both were in pain. "Naruto is mine! If we decide that he will take more than one mate, then I will be the one choosing them. Until that point, if I hear you speaking like that again, I will end you!"

Mizore stormed out of the underground room looking for her boyfriend.

Kurumu sighed and broke the thinning ice around Moka and helped pull her out. She then flew up and sliced a section of the ice pillar and pushed it out, causing the pinned witch to be able to free herself.

As the two girls recovered from the rather savage attack, Kurumu frowned. "You two have known her for how long?! You should know better than that."

Moka was breathing heavily. The water had severely sapped her strength. "But we're her friends."

Kurumu nodded. "Yes, but Naruto is her future husband. That is far more important to her."

Ruby winced. "Why didn't you help us Kurumu?"

The succubus shook her head. "I got you free didn't I? I've seen the depth of feeling that she has for him. If I would have interfered, I'd be trapped in ice as well. For the past ten minutes, you have been talking about how either it would be amazing to have him nearby all the time or that he would make a decent husband. You were doing so in front of a girl that he already promised his future to. Given how protective and 'concerned for the wellbeing' Yuki-Onna are for their spouses, what did you think would happen? Even if I agree with your points, I'm not stupid enough to admit it like that. Besides, if Naruto is my Destined One, I still have to convince Mizore that it would be a good idea to share. That won't be easy."

Kurumu flew up to the platform. She called down, "Think about that."

Ruby and Moka both rested and then climbed the stairs as well. They had quite a bit to think over.

That night both Ruby and Moka apologized to Mizore for their actions.

Also that night, Mizore and Kurumu had a conversation in the backyard of the Namikaze house.

Kurumu looked at her purple haired friend. "Is that true Mizore? Is it really Naruto's choice?"

Mizore sighed. "We don't know. There are a few problems that we need to decide on."

Kurumu frowned. "Like what?"

Mizore looked at the ground. "Even though Naruto is not an official member of any clan, he still has to abide by the Yoko Council. Yoko matings are only approved if the offspring has a chance of being yoko."

Kurumu blinked. "You mean?" She stopped, "Can a Yuki-Onna give birth to a yoko?"

Mizore shrugged. "Yuki-Onna normally breed true. All females will be Yuki Onna. Having a male child is a rarity. We would need to have a son in order for the yoko council to not kill me and any children we may have. We would have three years in order to have a yoko child."

Kurumu was shocked. "That's barbaric!"

Mizore shuddered. "That is why it is a hard choice to make."

Kurumu put her hand on Mizore's shoulder. "Good luck." The succubus grew somber. "Mizore, I hate to ask, but before you decide, can I determine if Naruto is my Destined One?"

Mizore's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Kurumu looked down at the ground. "I don't want you to feel pressured on a just in case."

"But if he is? I will be pressured then."

Kurumu shrugged. "I wouldn't tell you until after you made your choice."

Mizore looked at the glowing windows of the Namikaze house. "Let me think about it."

Kurumu hugged her friend. "I know how hard it is for you to say that. Thank you."

The next few days were rather eventful. Kurumu eventually did help the chef. It was mostly to get away from her parents. The brunt of the staff scoffed at such a young girl in the kitchen, regardless of how attractive she was. When she made a sauce that had the head chef in tears at how good it tasted and how well it complimented a seafood dish, they changed their tune. As it would happen, it was used on the daily special. The food critic that had secretly visited would rave about the dish in her next article. All other times where she helped in the kitchen, the only complaint Kurumu had was that she sometimes had difficulty seeing what she was cooking because of her substantial bustline.

When he saw the review from the critic, it was a clincher for the head chef. He had never received anything positive to say from that particular critic. It was all owed to the friend of his employer's son. He told Kurumu, "You will always be welcome in any kitchen that I am a part of. If you need a letter of recommendation when it comes time to apply to a cooking school, I would gladly offer one. Even if you get rejected, I will teach you everything I know. I still have friends on the admissions boards of a few schools. Let me know if you need a good word."

Kurumu's smile was wide. "Thanks." That endorsement was a rather large one.

Ruby would approach Naruto and ask for a formal tutelage on seals. She had been working on calligraphy and drawing so that he could see that she was serious. She was given a puzzle crystal and a list of kanji to perfect. She also was given several books from the library about the Oath of Blood and was told it might be affecting her. Ruby spent most of her time alternatively looking to see if there was a way out of it, or if there was evidence that she would need to be Naruto's mate. She was still rather confused about her feelings.

Moka helped Kushina around the house. She was the only one other than Minato and Naruto who was truly strong enough to handle the woman's mood swings. A few more weeks would have the redhead on bed rest and Moka had been asked to help the older woman prepare for it.

During this time, when the redhead was lucid and not ruled by her hormones, she commented that Moka was a rather caring soul. This happened when Moka had carried a tired Kushina to a couch as she became faint and proceeded to finish the cleaning chores before watching over the woman. Both sides of Moka developed not only a liking for the woman, but also respect. She was extremely caring, but also forceful enough to not be pushed around.

Naruto and Mizore took every moment that they could to themselves. After the girls' fight she told all of the others that she needed some time alone with him.

Naruto and Mizore spent the time wandering around both the town and the Yuki-Onna village. When they went to the village, Ruby would follow and stay at the Shiranui residence reading.

As the pair was sitting in a field of snow watching the sun set, Mizore turned to Naruto. "My birthday is in a few weeks."

Naruto nodded. "Do you think we can get an exception from school to come back here? I did promise that on your seventeenth birthday we would be there." Naruto pointed to a distant field filled with white flowers.

Mizore shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to ask." She cuddled into the blonde boy. "Even if we don't get one, our mothers would pull us out for a few days anyway."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Given how much our respective mothers speak at length about grandbabies, I think that will happen anyway." Naruto then whispered into the girl's ear. "We both know that we will be getting a little less sleep every night once that happens."

Mizore's responding nod and blush was spectacular. "I want to have your babies Naruto. I have read a lot on what it will take to conceive. I want to practice that as often as possible."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out scroll. He unsealed a dinner for the pair. They wouldn't leave from their spot until the stars had come out.

* * *

At the Aono house, Yukari called the Namikaze residence.

"Mr. Namikaze, I will be arriving tomorrow by train. Will I need anything like a uniform to work at the hotel?"

Minato shook his head as he answered the question. "With my wife's condition, you'll be working with my teacher. Naruto suggested that with your skills, you'd be a perfect fit for our cleaning crew. It will mostly be in the morning, leaving you to study seals in the afternoons. Will that work?"

"Of course Mr. Namikaze."

* * *

Hokuto walked imperiously into an intimidating office building. As he approached the front desk in the lobby, a severe woman looked at him and curtly said. "Your appointment is in ten minutes. Go to the fifth floor. The conference room is in front of the elevator."

As Hokuto sat in the conference room, a series of menacing and rather powerful individuals entered.

A dark haired man with the same apparent age as Hokuto spoke up. "Mr. Kaneshiro I am rather curious as to what a high school student could offer an organization such as Fairy Tale."

Hokuto smirked darkly. "Three things. First a way to keep the Yoko occupied and distracted from your operations. They don't like it if someone tries to be stronger than them. Second, a potent source of magic that I'm sure you'll find a use for. Third, I have heard rumors that your organization is looking for a Shinso Vampire. I can get you all three at once."

The dark-haired man's face gave nothing away. "And should we decide to take you up on that offer, what would you like in return?"

Hokuto's eyes flashed. "Other than being left alone by your organization, my request is rather simple. To help." At the slightly bewildered looks of the Youkai present he explained. "It would be a rather delicious revenge."

Slight nods emerged around the table. That was a motive they understood.

* * *

Kokoa stood in front of her father. "That is what I saw Father."

Issa Shuzen sat back. "And those were the exact words your sister used? And she seemed to be a merging of her inner and outer nature."

Kokoa nodded and left the office.

Issa stood and stared out the window. "Moka, what have you done?" His eyes narrowed. "Or what has someone done to you?" His fists clenched. "If someone has harmed you I will kill them."

 **AN: There you have it.**

 **Omake 1**

Kurumu stared at the ceiling of her room at the hotel. After thirty seconds of noise coming from the wall she threw on her robe and went to the front desk. "Excuse, me can I get my room changed? One of the people in the adjoining rooms is being rather loud. I am in Room 723. The loud tenants are in 725."

The woman behind the desk checked the computer and shook her head. Mentally she was irritated that a girl younger than her was better endowed than she was. "I can call up and ask them to be quieter. But because there is are convention reservations starting tomorrow, I can't just move your room."

Kurumu shuddered. "I don't think calling them will help."

The woman blinked. "Why not?"

"They sound rather...Occupied"

"How so?"

Once again Kurumu shuddered. "They are being rather vocal as they are being intimate. The sounds." The succubus shook her head. "You know what, I'll find alternative lodging for the night." With this she walked out the front door and took to the skies.

The desk clerk went after the girl in her bathrobe and was shocked to see her gone.

Kurumu knocked on the door to the Namikaze residence. A drowsy Minato answered. "Kurumu? Is something wrong?"

The bluenette nodded. "I can't sleep at the hotel. Can I crash on your couch? Please?"

Minato shrugged and got the girl a blanket.

Back in Room 725 Jiraiya and Ageha were looking at one another. They had been rocking the bed back and forth and Ageha had been moaning.

Jiraiya looked at his wife. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ageha nodded. "Of course. Mentally scarring your children is part of being a good parent. Besides, she didn't even last a minute." She pulled the white haired man down to the mattress. "Now that she's gone, we can have some fun."

 **Omake 2**

Kushina was checking on the progress of the early morning deliveries when she got a craving. She went into the restaurant and then the kitchen. Since it was still rather early, no one had arrived. Kushina took out various leftovers that looked good and got to work. She took some crepes and filled one with shrimp linguine and maple syrup. The next one had banana, pineapple, bleu cheese, and grated radish. The third one she made had with the pieces from two leftover shiskabobs covered in whipped creme and diced onions. She artfully arranged them on her plate. After liberally adding sliced raw salmon, a white chocolate garnish and a dusting of used coffee grounds, Kushina covered the plate and began washing her dishes. Their chef didn't mind them being in the kitchen as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

One of the sous-chefs came in to start the prep work. "Good morning Mrs. Namikaze."

Kushina waved back. "Morning Ichigo. I made myself a little something. I had a craving that wouldn't go away. I'm just cleaning up."

The man nodded. "Thanks." He looked at the seemingly innocent silver cover. There had been some joking in the kitchen about when any pregnancy cravings would start. Ichigo wondered what kind of things the woman was craving. He lifted up the lid. A look of horror was on his face as the smell hit him. The lid fell back into place and the sous chef fell to the floor.

Kushina was humming and didn't hear anything. Moments later, a similar process was repeated by the second sous chef.

When Kushina was done and drying her hands on a towel, the head chef came in. "Morning boss. How are you doing? Getting any cravings yet?" His two sous chefs weren't anywhere to be seen.

Kushina nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I cooked something up. I finished the dishes. Do you want me to put them away?"

The man shook his head. "We'll take care of it. Do you mind if I have a look at what you were craving, just in case I need to keep any particular leftovers in stock?"

Kushina nodded happily. "Sure." She whisked the cover off of her plate and the head chef was speechless. The odor alone was nauseating. He quickly identified each item and was further astounded when the redhead heartily dug in. A detached corner of his mind noted the two sous chefs passed out on the floor. Each had an expression of disgust on their faces.

After a moment Kushina mis-read the man's face. "I'm sorry, did you want some? It smells so good."

The chef drew on his years of dealing with unspeakable kitchen atrocities to not vomit. In a rather strained tone he said, "So, that is what you were craving today?"

Kushina nodded. "It is just so tasty."

The man excused himself after saying, "I'm sure a dish such as that would make all the other diners jealous, can you not take it out of the kitchen. I do not want to have any unhappy customers." He retreated to his office and took two 'medicinal shots' of alcohol to clear his mind. When he looked out, Kushina had wiped her mouth and was washing off her plate.

Once the redhead had left, he burned the napkin and tossed a cup of water in the face of each sous chef. He then provided a bucket.

When Ichigo began muttering about how wrong it was he was slapped in the face. "Pull yourself together man! We have people to feed."

The two sous chefs would need some therapy to deal with such a gastronomic horror.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN:** **In case there was any doubt after me saying this twenty one times previous, I don't own either storyline that this crazy brainchild was spawned from.**

* * *

After a rather teary goodbye, Naruto finally managed to escape his mother's embrace and get back on the school bus. The other girls were given rather fond embraces as well. Mizore was given a bag by her mother that had her blushing and quickly stowing it deep within her backpack.

On the bus; Moka, Ruby, and Kurumu were all rather talkative about their time among the humans. Mizore merely napped on Naruto's shoulder.

Once the bus arrived at Youkai Academy and everyone disembarked, they were walking back to the dorms when a bike flew from the trees, barely missing the group. The orange-haired girl skidded to a stop.

Moka spoke, "Kokoa, what are you doing here? Father said that he wasn't going to send you to Youkai Academy."

The young vampire sneered. "I insisted to come to make sure you get rid of the fake you."

Moka lifted an eyebrow. Her voice now deeper spoke, "What do you mean, the fake me?"

Kokoa glomped onto Moka. "Big sis! You're back!"

The inner side of Moka kicked the orange-haired girl into a tree. Her outer side then began checking on her well-being. Kokoa pulled herself from the indentation. "Father also wants me to see what was done to you." She stared at Naruto, Mizore , Kurumu, and Ruby. "If one of you did something to her, I will kill you."

The girl had obviously been channeling her vampire aura. Naruto flared his own aura and laced some bloodlust into it as well. Kokoa visibly started, but rallied. Naruto formed a large orb of water in his hand. "If you want to try, you're welcome to little vampire. Not even Moka will fight me when I use this."

Kokoa laughed. "As if my sister would ever back down from a weakling."

Inner Moka spoke up, "Kokoa, don't be a fool."

"Big Sis?"

"Even with your weapon, you need a vampire's strength to wield it. I have seen what he is capable of. Water saps our strength. You know this."

Kokoa frowned. "He's just using cheap tricks."

Naruto let the water dissipate. "You may be Moka's sister, but you really need to be more polite. As a general rule, Vampires are physically strong, but there are ways of dealing with that strength."

Kokoa scoffed, "You are only saying that because you're weak."

Naruto frowned. "If you were to face a werewolf under a full moon, what would you do?"

Kokoa smirked. "I'd smash it to pieces."

Naruto just shook his head. "If you can't hit something, your strength would be pointless."

Kokoa launched a kick at Naruto to wipe the expression off of his face. Naruto ducked and dodged. He continued to dodge the orange haired girl's attacks. As Naruto continued to shift, he taunted the vampire. "Case in point little strawberry."

Kokoa smirked and grabbed the bat on her shoulder, transforming it into a massive warhammer. Once again Naruto evaded. He also twisted the weapon from the girl's grip before she could retaliate.

The next punch the girl threw; Naruto grabbed her wrist and threw her over his shoulder.

When Kokoa landed and dashed back towards the yoko, she was met with a powerful kick that launched her over the building.

Moka lowered her leg. Her voice was neutral. "We need to get going. Miss Nekonome wants us to man the desk at the Club Fair tomorrow."

The group nodded and left for their respective dorm rooms.

* * *

Tsukune sighed in relief as he walked into a new high school. No one out to kill him, no crazy plots or plans, just plain school. The best part was that there was no more Youkai to deal with.

Nanase's voice rang out, "Tsukune! There you are!"

Tsukune turned towards the blue haired girl. Make that no Youkai who would hate him because he was around Naruto. Yukari was likely going to call tonight to make sure that his homework was done.

* * *

Kokoa landed heavily with stars in her eyes. It looked like her big sister still loved her.

She had planned something to draw Moka out with death threats, but that would have to be put on hold. Kokoa knew that she would need to visit the nurse after an attack like that.

* * *

Naruto pulled the last of his clothes out of his bag and hung them up. He turned as the window opened. "Mizore? You normally don't come over until I am either getting ready for bed or asleep."

The Yuki-Onna grinned slightly. "It's simple Naruto. You are mine." Mizore pressed herself up against the blonde and captured his lips. As the kiss turned hungrier Naruto was barely able to pull away. Mizore's eyes were glowing light blue.

Naruto was breathing heavily. "Mizore, I..." His next words were cut off as the purple haired girl forced her tongue into his mouth. As the yoko was forced into his bed by a rather amorous girlfriend, he brought out his tails and lifted Mizore up into the air. "Mizore, I don't really mind, but didn't we say we were going to wait until the Snow White field?" He brought his hand up to her cheek. "I promised you." A small grin was on his face. "Would you want to explain to my mother why we broke the promise that we made her as well?"

This caused Mizore's eyes to clear slightly. "Naruto, I'm sorry." She looked at her feet.

Naruto brought her gaze back to him. "What is wrong?"

Mizore's voice was almost husky. "Being back home with you, made me not want to wait. Every moment we are here is another moment where I can't be next to you all the time."

Naruto put his hands on Mizore's shoulders. "Tsurara told my mom and me this might happen."

Mizore leaned in again, but was stopped as the temperature in the room began to drastically rise. "Naruto, what?" She fainted in Naruto's arms.

Naruto laid Mizore on the mattress and covered her up. With her fertile period approaching, Mizore's hormones were going into overdrive.

A knock on the door was followed by the arrival of Kurumu. She noted the unconscious Mizore. "Is everything ok?"

Naruto shrugged. "Mizore's tired."

Kurumu slinked up to the blonde. "Want to have some fun while Mizore's asleep? We could…" Kurumu's words were cut off as she had to dodge a throwing knife made from ice coming from the unconscious girl. Kurumu looked at Mizore. "She's asleep. How is that possible?"

Naruto grinned. "You should know that by now." His tone became a little more serious. "Kurumu, you might want to lay off the flirting for a while."

The succubus blinked, but hid a hurt expression. "What's going on?"

Naruto looked at Mizore. "Her birthday is coming up soon. Just a few weeks actually before she becomes able to have children. A Yuki-Onna experiences some rather serious hormones at that time. She is going to be very protective. More so than in the past, until she gets used to it again."

Kurumu nodded, internally glad that Naruto didn't want her to stop altogether. "So don't jump into bed with you two until I can tell if she's in control of not." Kurumu mused, "Well, that explains a few things."

Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Kurumu shrugged. "Mizore had a bit of a tussle with Ruby and Moka. I didn't think that what they said was all that confrontational, but Mizore took things a little harsher than usual."

"How so?"

"Your father will probably have quite a bit of damage to clean up in your practice room."

* * *

Back at the Namikaze residence, Minato was busy putting everything to rights. The seals should have repaired the damage, but given the fact that the ice was still scattered around the room and embedded in the walls and was likely interfering with the seals. He would have to have Tsurara come down to melt it.

* * *

Naruto shrugged. "I doubt it will be anything he can't handle." He snapped his fingers and pulled an envelope out of his bag. "Kurumu can I ask you a favor?"

The succubus nodded.

He handed her the envelope. "While I get food for dinner, can you take this to Miss Nekonome for me? It's a letter from Mizore's mom explaining the situation and giving Miss Nekonome a heads up as to what is going on."

Kurumu shrugged. "Sure, but you have to go get dinner for all three of us if I do. I want more meals if I can't flirt with you as much."

Naruto readjusted the blankets around Mizore. "Deal." His tone was much quieter. "As much as I want what she was offering, I have to wait."

Kurumu smirked. "Who ever thought that a succubus would have to be a chaperone?" She was surprised when Naruto handed her a second, larger, and heavier envelope. "What's this?"

Naruto shrugged. "An admissions packet from our chef. He is going to talk to a few people and see about getting you into the same culinary school he went to. I told you he was impressed. You are exceptional in the kitchen Kurumu."

Kurumu smirked. "Why Naruto, if I didn't know any better, I would think that is you asking for me to cook for you in an apron and nothing else." She winked at Naruto as she left his dorm room. He shook his head and grabbed his wallet, leaving the room as well.

When Naruto got back with ingredients for dinner, Mizore was waking up. "Naruto what was that?"

Naruto paused in shredding the cabbage. "You needed a breather. Tsurara told me that you might lose control from time to time because your hormones are a little elevated right now."

Mizore blinked. She had forgotten about that. "So you knocked me out because you didn't want me?" Her tone was hurt.

Naruto immediately wrapped the girl in a hug. "No, but I made you a promise. I intend to keep it. No matter how difficult it may be. It's only a few more weeks Mizore."

Mizore could see barely restrained emotion in his eyes. They seemed backlit and it was intoxicating. She leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped by his finger.

"If we start, it will be difficult to stop Mizore. We agreed to wait."

Mizore went to suck on his finger but nodded instead. "We did." She sighed. "Did Mother suggest raising my temperature until I passed out?"

Naruto smirked. "She suggested warming you up in another manner, but Mom said that if I did that, she would carry out her threat." Mizore noted a faint reddening of his cheeks.

"What method did she recommend?"

Naruto went back to shredding the cabbage. "Direct and full body skin to skin contact."

Kurumu came in at this point and sat on the bed next to Mizore. "So Naruto tells me that I need to be your two's chaperone for the next few weeks." She leaned in closely and whispered, "Naruto explained what's going on. I'll try to tone it down so you don't get too angry at me." She then stood and began helping Naruto prepare dinner. Moka and Ruby showed up as they were finishing up. The quintet was able to eat a relatively quiet meal before classes started up again.

* * *

The next day, all of the club members except Gin showed up. There were more than a few new students who decided that they were interested in the club because of the female representation. However, when Miss Nekonome showed up and thanked Naruto for taking over for Gin, several of them realized that the blonde who was answering questions was the one that they had heard rumors about; several of the interested boys were torn. They would get to be around beautiful girls, but they apparently were in a rather passionate relationship with a very powerful Youkai. Two made the decision to join the club, interested in the fact that maybe they could learn how to have a harem as well.

Miss Nekonome was glad that the club was growing. She was dragging a rather scratched up Gin. When the werewolf introduced himself, the pair of boys who had joined began to bow. They had heard several girls mention a peeping tom in the Newspaper Club who was a photographer. They began conversing in whispers about techniques. Gin stood and addressed the teacher. "Miss Nekonome. I would like to get them properly equipped so that they can begin their jobs as photographers."

Once Gin left, Kokoa decided to show up to harass Moka again. The ensuing fight left no one else interested in joining the club.

Mizore admitted to 'slightly chilling' a few girls who were ogling Naruto.

* * *

Gin took his new students aside. "I need to tell you guys two very, very, important rules." His tone was rather severe

The pair of amature photographers nodded.

Gin nodded, knowing he had the attention of the underclassmen. "The first rule is simple. Don't get caught." Gin shuddered as repressed memories dared to bubble to the surface. "The second rule is, under no circumstances let Naruto Namikaze catch you taking photos of any girls. Especially the Captivating Quartet that is always around him."

This caused raised eyebrows from the pair. "What do you mean?"

The other spoke up, "Is it because he is a yoko?"

Gin shook his head. "No. Just, just trust me on this. Don't do it."

"What happened?"

Gin, now regressing to the time where he was fooled by the younger teen into spying on the weight loss club and the *shudder* school hot springs incident. His face was pale and drawn. "Some things are not meant to be seen my pupils. Learn from where I have failed. Not only that, but Mizore knows a technique that makes it feel like your balls are in your lungs for three days. The nurse said that if I was any weaker of a Youkai, I would be rendered sterile for a few months."

One of the pair lost control of his human form in fear. He looked like a wookie with mange.

"You have to be joking."

Gin shuddered. "Just trust me and don't do it."

As the werewolf left to repress memories by his favorite activites, the pair was left looking at each other. "It has to be some kind of initiation prank."

The other shifted back into his human form. "You're right. Besides, what's the worst he'll do, throw a fireball at us?

(A few days later)

The pair of perverted underclassmen decided to ignore Gin's advice. When they went to capture photograpic evidence of what color underwear Moka was wearing, a powerful kick sent them into the closest wall. When they tried to proposition Kurumu, the succubus merely threatened to remove their physical evidence of being males.

The horror would truly begin when they tried to get a glimpse of Mizore as she was changing for gym class. When they told Gin about the picture that they almost got, the werewolf paled. He backed away slowly, bumping into someone before he used all the werewolf speed that he could summon to escape what he knew would be an onslaught of sheer anti-pervert terror.

Ruby brushed off Gin's rather sudden fight of panic. She frowned slightly. "I understand that you tried to peek in the girl's locker room."

The teens denied it.

Ruby shook her head. "I will offer you one piece of advice. Naruto is very protective of all of his girls, Mizore most of all. If you go now and beg forgiveness, you might be spared horrible mental trauma."

The pair of photographically inclined pervs merely thought this was all part of the induction prank and laughed it off.

One of them laughed. "What will he do?"

The other agreed, "Tell him to do his worst."

Ruby shook her head. She used her connection to find Naruto. When she knocked on his dorm room door; Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka were all present working on homework. Ruby bowed upon entering. "My apologies for any intrusion. I heard what the two new members of the Newspaper Club had attempted and I went to speak with them in an effort to have them apologize."

Mizore frowned slightly. "What did they say?"

Ruby swallowed nervously. "They said that Naruto could do his worst. They aren't afraid of him."

All four girls saw a vicious grin slowly form on Naruto's face. "My worst?"

Moka spoke first. Her voice switched a few times between her two sides before finally settling into the normal tone for her new appearance. "Well, I don't think... that they should live-Naruto... you shouldn't do anything... that will allow them full body movement in the near future... just do enough that they won't do it again."

Kurumu nodded, the tips of her ears beginming to show a point and her nails were slightly longer than usual. "They need to be taught a lesson, just like Gin was."

Mizore turned to Naruto. "No scarring."

Naruto tilted his head. "Physical or emotional?"

"Physical."

Naruto nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

The perverted duo was looking over photos when a sense of foreboding came over them. At that exact moment, Gin felt an unseen burden lift slightly.

The next morning, screams of terror echoed from two different floors of the male dorms. One window had gouts of flame shoot out as a figure was running back and forth. The other, an oily green smoke came out from under the door accompanied by a retching noise.

Throughout the day, they would find themselves covered in various substances, or beset by increasingly dangerous traps. During lunch, they were knocked unconscious and appeared, tied up and blindfolded in the female locker room as the girls were changing. That was only the tip of the iceberg

After the first day, they would spend the rest of the week in the hospital wing. One had to be restrained as he had fits of terror. The other backed himself in a corner and was refusing to sleep.

At the end of the week, Gin merely brought them a get well gift and a card. Inside the card was simply written, 'I told you so.'

* * *

About three weeks later, it was a cooking day. Moka and Kurumu were in the Home Ec room. This week's lesson was on curry. Miss Aspara was practically dancing. She was excited for this particular lesson. This single lesson on curry was one that she anticipated every year. "Curry must be spicy! It must set the taste buds alight in flavor!"

Moka and Kurumu were talking about sharing their food with Naruto since it was a well known fact that Mizore had issues cooking. It had gotten even worse now that her hormones were fluctuating so wildly. That didn't stop the girl from watching from the window. Mizore frowned as Kokoa approached.

"What do you think you're doing stalker?"

Mizore turned to the short vampire. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in class as well?"

Kokoa huffed. "It's swimming in gym class today. I'm excused for obvious reasons."

"Funny, I thought you had to stay nearby even if you were excused."

Kokoa grit her teeth at this. She then looked in the window and frowned. It was clear that her sister was freeing herself from the fake, but she wished Moka would hurry things along. "Why are you spending time around such inferior Youkai Moka? Where is your Vampire Pride?"

Mizore huffed. "Where's yours? When she is acting like a 'regular vampire' Moka's always extremely aloof. You're peeking in a window you little tsundere siscon."

Kokoa grabbed the bat on her shoulder. "Why you…no-one speaks to me like that." The bat morphed into a giant spiked club.

Mizore merely froze the girl in a block of ice.

The altercation had been observed by the classroom. Moka opened the window and shook her head before her voice took on the qualities of Outer Moka. "Kokoa! Mizore, is she going to be alright?"

Miss Aspara peeked her head out the window. "Miss Shirayuki, why are you not in here with the rest of your year?"

Kurumu came to her friend's rescue. "Miss Aspara, did Miss Nekonome give you a note about that?"

The woman shook her head. "Was I supposed to be informed about something?"

Kurumu quickly whispered the situation.

The blonde nodded. "Understood. Miss Shirayuki, I would prefer if you were still in the class, even if it would not be wise for you to actively participate."

Mizore stepped in through the window, pointedly ignoring Kokoa. While the students were starting, Kurumu turned to Mizore. "I'm thinking a Miso flavored curry for Naruto. What do you think?"

Mizore nodded and sat back in her chair. Miss Aspara came up to sample the sauce. Her reaction was immediate. "This is not curry! It must be spicy! This tastes like a cheap bowl of ramen!"

Mizore spoke up, frost creeping across the wall behind her. "Kurumu is making some for my boyfriend in my stead. Miso is one of his favorite flavors. I asked her to make it."

Aspara, being a wind and water spirit knew that facing a Yuki-Onna with control issues would likely not end well for her. "We are making curry this week Miss Shirayuki, not ramen."

Moka spoke up, "Didn't you say that we could make our own style of curry? Have you ever attempted a miso style curry before?"

Aspara shook her head.

Kurumu smiled. "Then this is just a test. If it fails, I will make the next batch extra spicy."

The teacher nodded and went to add pepper to the sauce but was stopped when a dome of ice covered the simmering pot. Given the fact that the girl's eyes were glowing blue, the teacher backed away a little.

The blonde went around sampling dishes and made sure to spice up several others. Ruby, as an assistant, was making the rounds while at the same time, she was starting her own pot of sauce.

As the class ended, Aspara was fuming. No one had made a proper curry. As she passed the window, she saw the frozen form of the first year student who had attacked Mizore.

* * *

Naruto was surprised when Kurumu, Moka, and Ruby all presented him with dishes to try. Kurumu said that she had made the miso curry because Mizore would likely be disappointed that she was unable to cook for him because she couldn't really be in a kitchen right now. Naruto sampled each one and was encouraging of each girl's efforts. He made sure to spend extra time talking to Mizore, who was disappointed over her inability to cook at that moment.

* * *

As she thawed the girl, Aspara made a batch of suitable curry. It was spicy enough to burn the roof off of your mouth. The younger student would likely appreciate it after being frozen solid.

Aspara's hopes were dashed as the uppity vampire forcefully declined the dish. This final rejection was the straw that broke the camel's back. Pouring some of her magic into some of the remaining sauce, the teacher dished up some more and followed the vampire. She would need a minion to do a few things while she made a truly monstrous batch of curry.

* * *

The day after the cooking practical, Naruto was eating in the classroom with all the girls when Kokoa entered the room. Naruto and the other girls were immediately on edge at the young vampire's skin tone. However, Outer Moka took over and hugged her sister. Inner was still assessing the situation.

Naruto, Kurumu, and Mizore all were leery of the dishes provided. The fact that several students now sported the yellow color to their skin, Moka included, had them in full retreat.

The trio hid in one of the outer areas of the school and watched as their zombified classmates proliferated.

Kurumu turned to Naruto. "What is going on?!"

Mizore answered. "There was some kind of Youkai Energy in that curry."

Naruto turned to his girlfriend. "How do we combat it?"

Mizore shrugged.

Kurumu looked thoughtful. "Would another type of food, rich in power, offset things?"

Naruto thought it over. "It might."

Kurumu nodded. "Then we need to do something."

Mizore added. "We need something that is easy and fast to cook that we can imbue with power."

Naruto's face was serious. "We will need to also be able to cook enough for the whole school. Fast." He thought for a moment. "Ramen."

The two girls huffed. "Now is not the time Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "No, we make ramen. Kurumu, I've seen you make a batch of noodles in under a minute. I can handle the water and heat. Mizore, will adding spices set it off?"

Kurumu blinked. "And it only takes a few minutes to cook."

They discussed what would be needed. Naruto sent clones out to find the ingredients.

Naruto then shushined the three up to the roof. He reformed the concrete into a giant cauldron, filled it with water and lit a fire underneath it. The clones brought all the supplies they would need. Kurumu was a blur, stretching batches of noodles and setting them out.

As the water in the cauldron began to boil, Mizore tossed in spices and then retreated. All three poured a bit of Youkai power into it.

As Kurumu sliced the noddles with her nails, the door to the roof burst open and a tide of yellow tinted students flooded the area. Kurumu rapidly tossed the noodles in. Naruto gave the cauldron a stir and set a timer.

As they advanced, Naruto frowned. "I _really_ hate the time it takes for the noodles to cook."

Miss Aspara stood at the head of the crowd. "Misses Shirayuki and Kurono and Mister Namikaze. You have not tasted the divinity that is my curry. You will be baptized in the ture curry. You will never want ramen again."

Naruto pointed at the water nymph. "The day I stop wanting ramen is the day I am dead and gone! Bring it!"

The three defended the batch of ramen as the timer ticked down. Small gales threw the students back, ice stopped them in place. Kurumu darted in and out to incapacitate the students.

Kurumu was the first to be hit. A plate full of curry hit her in the face, drenching the succubus and the magically infused dish made its way into her mouth. Kurumu stopped fighting to eat.

Naruto called over his shoulder, "Kurumu's been caught." The roof shot students into the air and a ring of fire surrounded Naruto. As the timer ticked down, Naruto deflected several attacks from Miss Aspara. Mizore froze any and all who came her way.

The bell dinged, signifying that the ramen was done. "Mizore! Moo…"

Mizore watched in horror as a furry blur, likely Gin, smashed a plate of curry into Naruto's open mouth. He tried to spit it out, but his skin was rapidly becoming yellow as well.

Mizore knew that she had to stop Miss Aspara. She ran towards the cauldron, a shield of ice over her mouth, she hit the cauldron full force, tipping it over. There was one small problem. Mizore's magic reacted heavily to the heat from the stone container. The ramen shot out of the cauldron like a cannon. It drenched all the students and covered the roof in a noodly mess. The power that the trio had sunk into it seemed to cause the ramen to keep forming. IT shot from the stone pot like a fire hose.

Students were blasted back and the odor in the air of cumin and turmeric dissipated to be replaced by miso.

Miss Aspara was thrown over the building, gargling about how miso would never match the taste of curry.

Moments later, the water nymph rose, standing on a plate of rice and curry. "All will bow before the spicy goodness of curry!"

Naruto, the yellow fading from his skin, stood. He transformed into his battle form and melded water and fire for the first time. The omnipresent broth began to form around him, instantly coming to a boil. Naruto took the cauldron of ramen and hefted it over his head. "Ramen forever!" The pair threw their respective dishes which collided, drenching the school in a mix of miso and curry.

Aspara tried to pick herself up off the roof, but Mizore was in front of her, hair a shifting cloud of purple. "Miss Aspara, you need to cool off." The water nymph was encased in ice, ending the fight.

As the students came back to themselves, Miss Nekonome came up to the roof, "What happened here?"

* * *

As the school was being restored to its normal state, Kokoa was sneaking up on Moka again.

Moka threw out a hand and stopped the warhammer in place. "Kokoa, this is getting annoying."

"Big sis!"

Moka took Kokoa by the throat and threw her to the ground. "Kokoa, this needs to stop."

Inner Moka was in complete control

"Big Sis, you're back!"

Moka sighed heavily. "Kokoa, stop now."

"I won't stop until I defeat you!"

Moka smacked her sister into a tree. "Listen well Kokoa. You are being a brat and this needs to stop. You need to let go of the past."

"What?!"

"Kokoa,"

"Yes Big Sis?"

"Grow up."

Whatever the orange haired vampire was expecting, it wasn't that.

Moka continued. "You keep going on and on about Vampire Pride. Let me tell you something. How many times do you see other Youkai around Vampires?"

"Noble Vampires can't be troubled by…" Kokoa was cut off by another smack.

"Never, they are never around. Vampires are a lonely race. You have said that you miss me. Let me tell you something. Do you know _why_ Vampires are lonely?" Moka continued without giving her sister a chance to speak. "It's because we are fools. We sit in our castles thinking that we are the mightiest. Let me ask you a question. If Mizore had wanted you dead, would you still be alive?"

"Of course, she is no match…"

Moka cut her sister off again. "You idiot. She had you encased in a block of ice as you charged ahead, trusting your strength to prevail. What would have happened if Mizore took the block of ice and dropped it in the deep end of a pool and let it melt?"

Kokoa paled.

Moka nodded. "Exactly. For all of your 'Noble Vampire Pride,' it means nothing. Listen to me and listen well Kokoa. I have friends here. Friends who don't care about the fact I can kick them over the nearest treeline or drink their blood. I'm not lonely anymore. Naruto is strong enough to actually put up a fight. If he uses his elemental abilities, namely his water nature, I would be destroyed."

"But Big Sis…"

"But nothing Kokoa!" Moka fixed her sister with a ferocious stare that pinned the young vampire in place. "You need to grow up and realize that this world isn't about thinking that Vampires are the greatest. Do you want to end up like most of the family? Everyone seems trapped by what has happened in the past and other vampire's expectations of them. Father stays in his castle all the time, playing politics. And the less said about our sisters the better. Vampires need to realize something Kokoa. Yes we're strong, but if we anger the wrong group of Youkai, such as the Water Yoko Clan, there would be far fewer of us left in the world."

"What did they do to you here?"

Moka smacked her sister once again, but this time it was almost halfhearted. "I was shown what the world is really like outside of Vampire society. I learned that you can't simply order people to be your friends and take what you want just because you are stronger. No one likes a bully. I learned that sometimes to not be lonely you sometimes need to give up your pride and become a better Youkai because of it."

Naruto and Ruby were coming back from a sealing lesson and heard most of the conversation.

It was at this point Naruto stepped in. "Kokoa, your sister is right. The last yoko that was on campus was a bully. He used his abilities to keep others under his control because of what he could do. Other students don't look at me in fear because they know I won't incinerate them if they irritate me. Everyone has said how happier they are now that he is gone." Naruto sighed looking at Kokoa's defiant stare. "Let me tell you something Kokoa. I don't let Moka drink my blood just because she is a vampire. I do it because she is my friend and I care that she is able to eat properly. And that goes for both sides of her."

Ruby spoke up. "Kokoa, before I was rescued by Naruto and his friends, I was literally trapped by my past. The witch who raised me refused to let go of the past and killed humans. If it weren't for Naruto's help, she would have killed me too. Not only was I trapped, but I was lonely too. I am no longer lonely and I am seeing a world that before all that happened, I could only look at from afar. Yes I am a witch and most Youkai see me as little better than a human, but I don't care anymore. The important and good ones like Naruto, see me as Ruby, their friend." She added under her breath, and romantic rival. "If you want to no longer be lonely, which you are. I know. I acted a lot like you. You think that Moka's Shinso side is the only one who cares, the only one who you can connect with. I know I was the same with other witches. You are wrong. You can make friends; you can be no longer lonely. Or you can retreat in fear to a Vampire's Castle and be alone and abandoned the rest of your life."

Kokoa was fighting back tears. The words that had been said had hit her and cut deeper than she realized. "You don't know anything!" She ran off into the trees.

Naruto turned to both of the girls. "I didn't know you two felt that way."

Both girls nodded slightly, a pink tinge on their cheeks.

Naruto smiled. "Well then, Kurumu's making dinner. Would you two like to join us?"

All three retreated to Naruto's dorm where a meal better than the cafeteria offered awaited them.

* * *

Kokoa went to the campus phone for calling the outside world. "Father, I need to tell you what is going on."

* * *

A few days after the confrontation with Kokoa, all of the girls had invaded Naruto's dorm room.

They were talking as a white glow lit up from Mizore's bag, followed by a yellow one from Naruto's.

Converstaion ceased as the pair opened letters.

Mizore spoke first. "It's from my mother. Something bad has happened in the village. They need my help."

Naruto's voice was grave. "This is from Yukari. Apparently, my grandfathers have come to town to 'take care of' their wayward children."

Everyone stood. "Let's get going!"

Naruto stared at Moka, Kurumu and Ruby and was about to try to convince them that coming along was a bad idea. Kurumu spoke first. "There's no way we're going to let you face that alone."

Moka smirked, "You will probably need a Vampire's strength."

Ruby smiled. "Besides, you don't know how to drive the bus. I do."

Naruto stood and grabbed a large pouch of equipment. "Fine then, let's go." Naruto sent a clone to find Miss Nekonome to explain that they likely wouldn't be in class the next day and it was due to family issues.

As the five students ran towards the bus stop, they found the Bus Driver already there. "Sorry kids, no trips to the Human World today."

Naruto sighed, "For what this is worth, I'm sorry." He blurred behind the bus driver and the resulting hit embedded the man's face into the ground.

All five were on the bus and it was driving away before the man could recover. A multicolored flash lit the tunnel as the bus disappeared.

The Bus Driver lit another cigar. "Good luck kids."


End file.
